


Carnal: Awakening

by asari



Series: Carnal Series [1]
Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - MAMA (Music Video), M/M, OT12 - Freeform, Romance, Shounen-ai, Supernatural - Freeform, kpop
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-09-13 06:25:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 49
Words: 161,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9110527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asari/pseuds/asari
Summary: War has left the world in a state of illusion - the once united tribes now under the vicious rule of the Karnal King - a man who thirsts solely for blood and power. Fear has conquered the tribes, its people living under constant supervision and restriction, numbed to the horrors of their daily lives. Those who are discovered with powers are taken to serve the King - bound to never return to their cherished homes.And some, those who are mixed, blood bearers of a rare gifts are feared, forever an outcast to their own kind. But from this carnage, arises the story of two brothers - one destined to cast destruction and the other, a deliverance to the very society that shuns him.But will he save them or choose to witness their destruction?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This will mainly center around Jongin and Baekhyun's story, but other members will have significant roles as well. This is OT12, so yes all the members will appear at some point. 
> 
> This story was inspired by EXO's Mama days + their supernatural powers - although slightly twisted to fit the plot. Just a reminder that the plot is primarily action, so don't expect too many romance scenes - I will insert them when I feel like it. 
> 
> *IF YOU ARE UNCOMFORTABLE WITH BOY X BOY SCENES, PLEASE DO NOT READ, NOTHING VULGAR JUST SLIGHT. YOU'VE BEEN WARNED*
> 
> Welcome comments, your words give me life <3
> 
> Hope everyone enjoys! <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place years before the actual story ~

 

There’s something about the stillness that precedes a rising storm – the thunder that mimics the boom of a heartbeat, the fury of a turbulent wind, and the chaos that soon follows.

It all begins with the rain, a gentle veil that soon hammers endlessly into the crevices of cobblestone streets. Then comes the rush, the mud and bile flushing in inches against the scattering of heavy feet. There are urgent shouts that break past the eerie whistle of wind, wooden shutters that slam shut, and tiny flickers of light subtly announcing a presence of life.

A presence of something hidden in the vast city of Crea – it’s streets hollow and branching between dimly lit houses and blossoming fields of vegetation. A presence reaching until it can reach no more. And there at the city’s edge, lies a lonely abode – a mystery to the citizens of Crea for none dare to travel that far. None can muster enough courage to enter fragile and worn wooden floors that creak against the weight of the growing wind.

There, the clouds loom low, the fear of darkness circling the edges of loose rafters. There lies a perfect place where things wish to remain hidden, where wind pushes with severity until frail doors burst upon impact. Where the hush of unsettled thoughts restlessly fill a warmly lit room.

There a presence escapes into the breath of a child, drowned slowly by a howl and a single cry of hunger.

 

  

* * *

 

 

 

 "Calm that child, Neaya!!!!” a disgruntled large man rushed to shut the doors. He turned slowly to glare at the figure of a hunched woman, who jolted at his sudden outburst.

Her lips quivered as she rocked frantically in her chair, trying to appease the clearly upset child in her arms.

“No need to lose temper, Raff,” another voice followed, calm but laced with warning. He walked into the room, a warm bottle of milk cradled in the palm of his hands.

“Here,” he assured Neaya, “maybe this will calm him down.”

She gratefully took the bottle, gently pressing it against the child’s lips until wild cries died into hums of appeased hunger.

“Thank you, Matheau,” Neaya sighed in relief, a warmth spreading to her lips as she gazed adoringly at the man before her.

There was an ageless grin on Matheau’s face, although evident signs of restless nights crinkled at the corners of his eyelids. He leaned against the mantle, warming his hands over the crackling fire. Despite his age, Matheau was a handsome man – a sheen of dark hair always tousled perfectly in place, a slight tan that accentuated his chiseled cheekbones, and a charm that could win the hearts of women and men alike.

It was no wonder that Neaya had fallen for him at first sight, and with her keen sense, it was no wonder that she was first to notice the change.

The change was subtle and started with his eyes – his pale-blue eyes that danced with child-like wonder. With every year that passed in war, the spark in his eyes turned cold and grey. And soon, his warm smiles seemed forced and rare.

 _I guess the war has changed us all_ she thought to herself. And it had – far more than she even wanted to admit to herself. 

 

Matheau could sense her lingering sense and so he turned to face her, brows raised quizzically. She blushed at the sudden exchange and quickly resumed her attentions back to the child.

“Thank the Gods!” the man called Raff grunted, seating himself at a table across the room.

“Enough,” Matheau frowned, pulling up a chair and sitting across – his elbows embedded into the table and knuckles rubbing his forehead irritably.

 Raff stared intently at the man, a sudden concern washing over his bearded face. He knew not to push his limits, especially when his friend was in such a mood.

He shifted uncomfortably in his seat, biting back the last of the complaints roaming in his head. Unlike Matheau, Raff was larger built – his body chiseled through years of service in the army. His features were rough – dark beady eyes that contrasted his unruly blonde hair and healed scars painting the right side of his face.

His thick fingers itched at his now fully grown beard that hid a rather thin and sharp jaw. Raff was usually a meticulous man when it came to his grooming, but the war had not allowed such simple pleasures.

 

Silence clouded the room and Matheau remained still – his head buried between his palms. Their encounter with Balkan soldiers earlier that morning had taken a heavy toll on them all.

 _Balkan scum_ he cursed in his head – his shoulders flexing at the thought of the danger they had put on his wife and child. He slowly looked up, dark bangs parting to reveal a soulless stare. Raff shifted uncomfortably again, turning to avoid the icy gaze.

And at the sound of someone clearing his throat, he sighed in relief turning to see another young friend join them at the table.

A hesitant smile graced this friend’s lips as he sensed the tension between Matheau and Raff.

“You al’right Mic?” he asked Matheau as it was always best to calm him first.

Matheau nodded, thankful for the interruption. Young as he was, Roe always did have perfect timing.

“Fine,” Matheau replied, “Got enough rest?”

“As always,” Roe grinned.

“Any news from Miri?” Raff questioned eagerly, his brows knotted with anxiety.

“No, but Yan and Jeze made it safe,” Roe assured.

The news didn’t seem to quell Raff’s concern. Naturally, he had been worried for the twins, but he was also certain they could take care of themselves. Miri, on the other hand, carried far too vital information and that put her in grave danger if by chance she were to fall into Balkan hands. The thought of it all simply increased his desire to rid the world of the Balkans – nothing would please him more.

“I’ll try to find out more, Raff. I promise,” Roe tried to sound as assuring as possible as he squeezed his friend’s shoulder, “I’m sure she is fine. Yan said he could still sense her.”

But Raff didn’t smile for the news did nothing to ease his worry. If only he had stayed behind to protect her. The guilt sat steadily in the pit of his throat, solid and constricting with every gulp.

 He shook his head. “What about that thing?” he jerked his thumb at the child.

“What about _him_?” Matheau tensed again and Raff was not at all surprised at the blunt chill in his friend’s voice.

Matheau had certainly changed since the birth of the child – everyone had seen it.

“I mean……what do we do with him?” Raff tried to suppress his irritation with their leader, “We obviously can’t take him with us. He’ll be safer here.”

A glint of rage flashed in Matheau’s eye and the rest of them readied themselves for it. But it escaped as quickly as it came, replaced by a long and weary sigh.

“I know,” Matheau muttered begrudgingly.

“Why don’t we leave him with Yan and Jeze? They should reach here by tomorrow,” Roe suggested, “and Yan would definitely be able to handle the child.”

“He’s a Nix,” Matheau spat bitterly, “No one will be able to _‘handle_ ’ him.” He was clearly unsatisfied with the suggestion.

How could he trust Yan and Jeze with the child? Even they with their mysterious powers failed to know what exactly his child was capable of.

“Look Mic,” Raff continued hesitantly, “you know there’s not much of an option. Word will eventually spread – people will know of your child……of _what_ he is……” he glanced at the now sleeping child in Neaya’s arms, “they’ll hunt him down, Mic.”

Raff was right, of course. Matheau knew deep in his heart but when he noticed the crease on Neaya’s brow, he wasn’t sure what to think.

For as he gazed at his wife – her long pale hair fluttering against her skin, her frail hands cupping their child’s tiny hands, and grey eyes darkening with worry – all he could think of at that moment was of how proud he was.

Neaya had lost significant weight since the birth of their child, which in no way was normal. Being on the run had forced her to resort to dressing in common men’s clothing and yet, even then, her beauty never escaped her.

No, there was no way they were leaving their child – this beautiful child that the two of them created – in the hands of another.

“We will leave once the storm secedes,” he stated.

Raff and Roe glanced curiously at each other, but nodded in agreement. They would trust Matheau’s decision – after all, they had chosen him as their leader.

“Roe, send word to my brother. Tell him to expect guests,” Matheau commanded.

Roe blinked, a silent argument building on the tip of his tongue, but he was interrupted.

 

Across the room, a loud gasp shifted all their attention to Neaya, who stood beaming at her child.

“Come look!” she exclaimed, “quickly!!!”

The three men wandered to her side, gazing down at the tiny boy squirming restlessly in her arms.

And in the flash of a moment, they saw what she saw.

Pale and clear blue eyes studying their features – blue as clear as the sea.

 

“Is that even possible?” Raff wondered out-loud.

“Why not?” Neaya laughed, “He is the first of his kind!”

Blue eyes were rare in their land – prized even. And as far as any of them knew, the child had been born with brown eyes – brown as the earth beneath their feet.

“Just watch!” Neaya propped the child so they could take a closer look.

 

A blink.

A slow change of blue now reverting to a dark brown.

 

“Oh God,” Matheau gulped, “This is not good,” he rubbed the back of his neck in frustration.

“What?” Raff looked back and forth.

“We always thought he was just a Nix,” Naeya beamed, her voice trembling, “but he’s more than that. Oh Matheau, what do we do?”

“What are you talking about?” Raff questioned again.

Roe sighed as they all stood in awe of the presence of something that had not existed for over some 100 years.

 

A rarity of its own kind.

 

A Carnal.

 

 


	2. Manoa I

* * *

**PART I**

* * *

 The wind danced gracefully through the air, cutting through the morning fog. A sea of gold fluttered and swayed at its beckoning, hypnotized by its rhythm. As the fog started to clear, the sun glimmered through, revealing a young boy resting in the bed of tall grass. His dark hair brushed gently against his sun-kissed skin, chest rising to a steady heartbeat, and eyelids that fluttered slightly as the wind grazed by. He would shift occasionally to swat away falling leaves that would land on his face, but then he would be still again, lulled back slowly into some distant world.

It was an uncommon sight, to witness such undisturbed peace. As if the earth itself swayed with urgency, as if it had some desperate desire to protect him, to envelop him in an endless slumber and never let him wake.

At least that's what Baekhyun imagined as he strolled into the fields that morning and found his brother fast asleep.

"JONGIN!!!!"

The sleeping boy shifted slowly, his palms pushed against dirt as he sat up, startled by the loud voice that disturbed his slumber.  He turned and waved at the mess of golden hair that quickly approached him.

"You really can sleep anywhere," Baekhyun teased, as he plopped himself next to his brother. The night before, he had heard someone climbing out the window, only to find Jongin missing from breakfast and chores the next morning.

"Nightmare again?"

"Mm" murmured Jongin, rubbing his drowsy eyes awake. He pushed his dark hair away from his face, "how long this time?"

"It's past noon already. I bet you could probably out-hibernate a bear" Baekhyun laughed as Jongin punched his arm lightly.  "Was it the same dream?"

"Sorta......its getting longer, clearer. But its still flames.....everywhere" Kai rubbed his forehead in frustration.

"Maybe we should ask Yan about this"  Baekhyun was getting worried. Jongin had gone days without sleep before to avoid the nightmares, but now he'd sleep half the day, trying to figure out what they meant.

"Yea," Jongin rolled his eyes, " I'm sure that'd help. 'Hey, Yan. I know you already think I'm weird, but can you please interpret my nightmares and tell me if I'm going psycho?' Yea, he'd definitely love that."

The brothers burst into fits of laughter. Baekhyun rolled in the grass, clutching his stomach, imagining the elder, Yan's excited face at the opportunity to analyze his younger brother. Yan had always taken an interest towards the boy, and sometimes he would just stare intensely at him across the room. It was just plain creepy.

"Guess who's visiting today?" asked Baekhyun, grinning ear to ear.

Jongin tilted his head slightly, one eyebrow raised curiously.

"Your favorite person in the entire world" hinted Baekhyun with a trace of sarcasm and  a mischievous twinkle in his eye.

Jongin groaned at the realization of who was coming, and glared at Baekhyun who was now chuckling at his brother's discomfort.

"God, this is the worst birthday ever" whined Jongin.

"Better not jinx it!" Baekhyun chuckled. patting his brother's back in comfort, "we better head back. Don't want to miss your own party" as he winked at Jongin. He pulled his unwilling brother to his feet and the both of them started heading back to town.

 

* * *

 

Jongin walked slowly so he could match Baekhyun's pace. He was taller than his older brother, and people often mistook him to be the eldest. At first, though, they would gawk curiously at how the two were even related. In fact, Jongin was physically completely different from his brother. His dark locks contrasted Baekhyun's golden hair that was now glimmering under the rays of sunlight. His tan skin seemed dull in comparison to Baekhyun's pale and soft complexion.  He glanced slightly at the tussle of gold hair that fell perfectly on his brother's face, gently curling with the breeze, and felt a pang of jealousy.

 _Night and Day_ , he heard his mother's voice in his head, _Two faces of a coin_ _._

She didn't just mean their physical features, of course, but their personalities as well.  It was no wonder that people were surprised at their relation to one another. He chuckled at the thought.

  

Baekhyun, who was chattering non-stop about how he had to finish all the morning chores by himself, grew quiet as he heard his brother chuckling beside him.

"What?" he asked.

Jongin shook his head.

He could see the town now, tiny houses sprawled out over a sea of golden grass that surrounded it's walls. Manoa was well-hidden, protected by the Black Mountains that embraced the town. Jongin traced the looming figures in his mind. He had explored every bit of Manao along with his brother, but they had never attempted to cross the mountains before.

"Do you ever wonder what's out there?"

Baekhyun stared at what Jongin was pointing at.

"Not really. I hear enough stories from the traders to know."

"Seriously?" Jongin scoffed "You believe those ridiculous stories?"

"They're not ridiculous! I've seen the pictures and have read the records, it proves there's truth to them"

Jongin rolled his eyes at how naive his brother was. "Yea, I'm sure there are invisible faeries that trap you in the forest, and blood thirsty creatures that hunt for the King. Oooo I'm so scared."

"No need to be sarcastic" groaned Baekhyun, "and don't talk about that bastard. As far as I know he can go to hell!"

"Shush!!!"

They were within the town gates now, and Jongin had noticed one of the soldiers staring grimly in their direction. Jongin quickly grabbed his brother's arm and dragged him towards their home.

  

When they had reached the house, Baekhyun was panting like crazy, exhausted by the sudden burst of energy. He had never been the athletic one in the family.

"What...the...hell?!" Baekhyun yelled in between breaths "Why'd...we....run?"

"They could've heard you, idiot" Jongin muttered as he watched his brother's eyes widen in fear.

"You think they did?" Baekhyun was panicking now. It would mean trouble if they were to be reported.

But, before Jongin could reassure his brother, the front door burst open, revealing a middle-aged plump woman with her hands on her hips and a deathly stare.

 

"NOW, WHERE IN GOD'S NAME HAVE YOU BEEN JONGIN!!!"

"He was practicing" Baekhyun replied hurriedly, nudging  his brother to follow along, "you know we have the exam coming up, Mom."

"Sorry," Jongin muttered as he bowed his head apologetically.

The woman's face softened as she sighed and gestured them both inside.

 

* * *

 

After a rant of lectures from his mother about responsibilities, Jongin quickly washed up and joined his brother, who was warming himself near the fire. The whole room was filled with the smell of freshly baked bread, and his stomach rumbled in hunger. He had skipped dinner the night before, along with breakfast that morning, and now he was beyond starving. He drooled at the stew boiling above the fire.

Both brothers sat patiently at the table as they were soon joined by a thin man whose nose was buried within an enormous history book.

"Not at the table, Roe, please" their mother scolded at the man.

"Whatever you say, Vana" the man sat aside his book to reveal a weary face, wrinkled by the age of time, but with eyes that spoke of wonders. He had short hair, as grey as a stormy sky, and his chin was covered with signs of an unkempt face. He grinned at both his sons, who were now shoveling rabbit stew into their mouths.

"Eat slowly, boys"

  

Vana joined them at the table, occasionally stealing glances at her boys in-between bites. She looked very different from his sons, her auburn hair pulled up in a tight bun, and her face that failed to share any similar features. It came as no surprise, though, as she did not share the same blood as her boys, and neither did her husband.

She looked at her husband endearingly as she remembered imploring him years ago to take in the two boys. It had been a struggle for both of them, of course, but they were able to make do with what little they had. The boys were so little then .............so afraid. And here they were now, grown, almost men, ready to leave her behind.

She was worried, though, as any mother would be. Jongin had missed meals several times now and had gone missing for lengths of times. Baekhyun would always have an excuse of him, but she knew he was only covering for his younger brother.

She wasn't sure what to do, what to say. Was he suffering? Why wasn't he able to share with her? Was this just some teenage phase? That's what she had hoped, but his attitude had gotten worse. She didn't mind so much when he had skipped chores or his training, but she couldn't stand it when he'd go missing for hours during the day. Where did he even wander off to?

Unlike her eldest son, she could never read Jongin's face, and every time she would try to talk to him, his beautiful eyes would grow grim and he would just shut down. 

She was about to ask him where he had been most of the day, when she was interrupted by sharp rapping at the door. 

"I'll check" Roe said as he got up and headed towards the door.

Baekhyun glanced at his brother, a huge grin on his face. "Wonder who that is"

Jongin groaned. He hoped it wasn't who he thought it was. 

 

* * *

 

"About time! Its getting damn cold!" rumbled a deep, gruff voice, as Roe greeted their new visitors.

Upon hearing the voice, both boys jumped from the table and ran to the embrace of a large bearded man.

"RAFFFF!!!" they yelled in unison, hugging the man tightly. 

"Haha! God-Damn! you boys have grown!" Raff grinned brightly and ruffled their hair. "Happy Birthday, Jongin! Did you grow taller?"

Jongin nodded as he sighed in relief. He was thankful it was just Raff and hoped to God that person would not show up. 

"Will you let me see, Raff?" a sweet but annoyed voice sung melodiously behind the large man.

Baekhyun's ears turned beet red, recognizing the voice. A graceful pale and slender hand brushed his face. He avoided eye contact as much as possible. 

"Um, hi Miri" he murmured, turning his face away in embarrassment.

Jongin rolled his eyes. Baekhyun had fallen in love with Miri the first time he laid eyes on her, and ever since then, he would blush like mad at the sight of her. But who wouldn't, she was an incredibly gorgeous woman. Her wavy dark hair fell gently against her curvy figure. Her eyes as green as the forest and lips that would either bless you with her loving smile or drive you mental when she'd press them in anger.

Jongin had always shared opposite tastes from his brother, though, and he had never felt anything special towards the woman. She was just....well.......family.

He smiled gently as Miri pulled him in her arms. "You'll tell me about your dreams later" she whispered in his ear. His eyes widened in shock and then he nodded. It came to no surprise that Miri would know, she was a Seer. One of the many few that was not under the King's command. 

  

 

"Ya'know I could use a pint, Roe. It was a tough road coming up here" Raff grumbled as he swung his arms around his friend and both chuckled, walking towards the kitchen.

Jongin and Baekhyun busied themselves, unwrapping presents from their guests, as the four elders sat around the table catching up from the many years they had missed.

Baekhyun was already busy testing his new harmonica out, playing jovial tunes from his head with Miri humming along. 

"I can't believe this!" exclaimed Jongin, beaming as he held a silver pocket knife, his hands lightly tracing the etchings on the hilt. It glowed slightly under his touch. 

"Pure Crean, that is" said Raff, grinning at Jongin from ear to ear, "Thought you'd like to do some short-hand training while I'm here" 

"Oh! you can't be serious Raff?!!" said Vana, "he's just turned 18!"

"It'll be fine, Vana. He needs some practice before the exams anyways and who else to learn but from the best?" chuckled Roe, patting Raff on the back. 

"Miri, you must be on my side" implored Vana. 

"Sorry, Vana." Miri giggled "I'm on the boy's side this time" 

Jongin grinned with happiness. This was a better birthday then he could've asked for. Finally, he could start training. I mean, he had trained for years, with Baekhyun, whenever they could spare time. But to learn from Raff? He could finally have an actual fight, test his skills, be able to actually pass the exams.

Manoa held physical exams every year, in order to recruit fighters. It was both Jongin and his brother's goal to make it together and leave Manao. Baekhyun had skipped the exams for 3 years in order for Jongin to catch up, and now he had the opportunity to make it happen.

 God, he was so happy right now. He touched the writings on the hilt again, trying to figure out what it read. It glowed again slightly and he suddenly felt the silver shifting. He drew his fingers back in shock, and hesitantly reached out again. It was shifting! It was changing slowly, the iron letters curling around like snakes, slowly lifting off the hilt, and wrapping around his finger. There was a faint humming, but he couldn't quite make it out. What was it? He leaned closer. The letters curled tighter and tighter around his finger until......

"Ouch!!!!" cried Jongin, pulling his finger back to see a slight gash and red seeping out. The knife fell sharply against the wood floor. 

Baekhyun glanced at him with worry; he had not witnessed what just happened. No one had. Jongin shook his head. God, he seriously was going mental. Maybe he should talk with Yan. He cursed himself for even considering the thought.

But, he could've sworn he heard humming. He glared at the knife, which was now laying on the floor next to him. It was normal again, the faint glow completely disappeared. 

_What the hell was that?!_

"Hey, Raff?!"

"Ya! Enjoying your new toy eh?!" Raff walked over to the boy, towering over him. 

"Yea, thanks, really!.....um.....you said this is Crean?"

"Yup! Finest of the Fine, best money could buy. Or at least it could if I had any." Raff chuckled at himself. 

"Do you know what this writing means?" He picked up the knife and handed it to Raff.

Raff frowned slightly as he held the knife, and handed it hurriedly back to the boy. "Probably some ol'  rubbish folklore." he said quickly, waving him off and walking back to the table.

Jongin stared at him in confusion. Why was Raff acting like he was hiding something? He was certain the man knew how to read Crean, so why wouldn't he translate it for him? 

Before he could interrogate him further, though, there was another knock at the front door. Roe again rushed to open the door, but before he could, the door burst open, a gust of chill air filling the toasty room. 

  

* * *

  

The rest of the elders stood immediately. Roe on alert, Vana and Miri rushing to the boys, and Raff, in front, clutching the hilt of his sword.

Jongin's eyes grew wide as he stared at the two figures in military uniforms standing at their doorway. He couldn't believe it and neither could Baekhyun, who had started shaking, his face growing paler by the minute. One of the soldiers was unfamiliar, the other, however, was too familiar, like a distant dream recalled to memory. Memories that were rushing to him faster than he could handle. 

 

 

"Hey guys" the familiar figure said.

"......holy ****...." Baekhyun gripped his brother's arm to steady himself. "......no ****in way......"

Then he released his brother's arm, and rushed quickly to the figure and pulled him in a tight embrace.

".....we thought you were....dead..." Baekhyun mumbled softly, his head buried in the figure's chest. The figure nodded, holding Baekhyun in his arms. But his eyes remained locked at the rigid dark-haired boy across the room.

  

 

Jongin's heartbeat was going crazy. His feet were planted to the floor; he couldn't move. Had it been two years? No, maybe more since they had last seen him. But, there was no way. There was no way. They had seen him die, hadn't they?

 

He could feel his lungs crumbling, his breath growing short and heavy.

 

 _I watched him die_.

 

And here he was standing at their doorway, with the same big brown eyes staring right back at him.

  

 

And then finally, a whisper escaped his trembling lips. 

 

 

 

".....Kyungsoo...." 

 

  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omo omo, kyungsoo has appeared! not sure how I feel about how this chapter turned out. ahhhhhh, but I hope you guys enjoy the 1st chapter. 
> 
> Thanks for reading! ^_^


	3. Manoa II

* * *

**PART II**

* * *

 

".....Kyungsoo...."

 

 

When everyone had finally realized who it was that was standing in front of them, they all clamored around Kyungsoo and his friend, who was introduced as Sehun.

Baekhyun had latched his arm around Kyungsoo, unwilling to let him go, pinching himself once in a while to make sure he wasn't dreaming. He smiled as he saw Raff and Roe gripping Kyungsoo in a welcoming hug, Miri and Vana covering him in kisses, and poor Sehun who akwardly accepted their embrace.

Baekhyun beamed at the tall boy, happiness radiating on his face. Sehun would sneak occasional glances at him, cheeks turning a shade of pink. He was too busy trying to read the tall boy to realize that his brother had not joined them. 

In fact, his brother had not moved at all. He glanced at Jongin, who was staring intently at his own feet. And as soon as the dark-haired boy raised his head, Baekhyun could see something was wrong. 

  

* * *

  

Jongin's brain was not working. He could hear himself telling his lungs to work, but they refused to listen. He felt his chest getting tighter, his breaths shorter. His ears were drowned by the pounding of his rapid heartbeat. His palms felt clammy, his lips dry.

He glanced at his brother, his eyes pleading for Baekhyun to help. He could see realization wash over Baekhyun's face. He turned his eye toward the all too familiar face, the alive friend, the Kyungsoo whom he had lost years ago. He was slowly approaching Jongin, getting closer.

Jongin yelled at his feet to move. To run away, to be anywhere but there, but they wouldn't listen. His mind screamed, desperately wanting an escape. 

Kyungsoo was a few feet away; worry plastered all over on his face.

Jongin could feel tears tugging at the corners of his eye. His left arm began to tingle. He was still clutching the knife tightly in his palm. He felt the cool iron under his touch getting warm, warmer, until it was suddenly too hot, and his skin cringed in shock. He dropped the knife, pain shooting up his arm and towards his neck. A faint humming filled his ears, and his eyes flashed in visions of green, a sea of green. His body felt drained, exhausted. He could feel himself giving away, his eyes blurry from the pain.  He could see figures running; the closest, a familiar shape, a familiar hand reaching towards him. 

 

And then he felt himself falling, drowning into utter darkness and muffled yells that sounded a lot like his name.

 

* * *

 

Kyungsoo had never been more worried in his life. When Sehun invited him to a mission that would take them to Manao, he did not jump at the opportunity. In fact, he was rather forced to, as Sehun kept pestering him for months to join him until he finally gave in. He had tried for days to prolong his tasks or even ask his superiors for other missions but to no avail. He had stayed up night after night, unable to sleep, fearful of the day they would have to leave.

 

It had been 3 years since he was taken, and he had assumed that everyone in Manoa had given up searching for him. But he knew that _He_ probably never gave up, and he was frightened how everyone would react when they saw him. No, he was terrified. He had kept his existence a secret for so long. He knew they'd be hurt; he knew _He_ would be hurt. And he couldn't bare to face it. He felt his heart sinking as the day grew closer.

 

His emotions rumbled in turmoil, and he grew restless during the trip to Manoa. They had been a month on the road and as they approached the Black Mountains, he could feel a nagging pain growing in the pit of his stomach. Sehun would occasionally pat his back and ask him if he was okay, and he would nod in affirmation.

 

"It'll be alright"

Sehun would try to assure him. He had told Sehun last year regarding his situation, about how scared he was to face _Him_ , and the boy had tried to encourage him several times to visit Manao, to face his fears. But Kyungsoo was stubborn or rather he was afraid. No, he was not ready. Not yet. And now, it was too soon, much too soon. 

 

Sehun would steal worried looks at him from time to time.

 

"I'm fine, Sehun" Kyungsoo would say, more to calm himself than the boy.

 

He wouldn't worry Sehun, not when the boy had been such a great friend to him all these years. Not when he would probably be the only consolation if this plan failed. If _He_ would turn away from him. He could not bear that. He took a deep breath, trying to calm his shaking hands. 

 

The gates were getting higher now, closer. He could hear welcoming shouts from vendors, all urging him to purchase their merchandise. The bustle of chattering neighbors and shouts of jovial children echoing in the air.

 

He was finally back home.

 

* * *

  

Getting through the gates was not a problem. They easily pulled their rank, and the gatekeepers all hustled their lazy asses to open the gates for them. One good thing about his military title was that he was never limited and could travel anywhere he wished. In fact, he had traveled farther than most his age. He hoped he could tell _Him_ about his adventures some day.

 

He wandered the markets with Sehun, questioning the vendors regarding the whereabouts of their destination. When they were finally pointed to the right direction, they quickly found themselves standing in front a small cottage.

 

Sehun knocked on the door. 

Kyungsoo could feel heart quicken as he heard voices from inside, heard _His_ voice.

 

"I can't do this"

 

Kyungsoo turned away when he felt a tight grip on his shoulder.

 

"It'll be alright, I promise. I'll be right next to you" Sehun smiled reassuringly at his friend.

 

Kyungsoo nodded, but his hands wouldn't stop shaking.

 

"We should probably do this by code," Sehun whispered, glancing at the guards patrolling the area. "Or the guards will get suspicious."

 

Kyungsoo nodded. "All you" He whispered back.

 

Sehun grinned at his shorter friend, and reached slowly towards the door handle. A gust of wind suddenly whipped around his arm and blew towards the door.

 

"Oh ****!"

 

"Seriously Sehun?!" Kyungsoo groaned, as he saw the door flying back. Sehun was supposed to open the door by force, not burst it to bits. 

 

The now large opening revealed a group of startled eyes that locked instantly on the both of them.

  

* * *

  

There were six of them, four adults and two boys, who seemed around his age. The two ladies had wrapped their arms protectively around the boys. The larger man had his hand on the hilt, prepared for battle, along with another man who stood behind, shooting glances at his boys with worry. Sehun started to make a move, but Kyungsoo shot a look of warning towards his friend, who edged back. They had to be careful, he knew that the two men were well-trained. 

 

Kyungsoo glanced around the room to make sure everyone was within his sight, glancing at everyone except..............  _Him._ The two boys were both staring at him. The blond one grew pale, while the darker one simply stood rigid, no expression on his face.

 

Kyungsoo started to panic. Did they not recognize him? Had it been too long?

 

He felt a tinge of sudden courage and held onto it. It was his own fault, he would have to try to repair their friendship. He would have to make the first move.

 

"Hey guys" he uttered softly. 

 

"......holy ****...." He heard the golden-haired boy say. "......no ****in way......"

 

In the next moment, the boy rush into his arms, and he, in turn, pulled him into a tight embrace.

 

Baekhyun. He had grown more handsome, more beautiful, but his glowing smile was still the same. Kyungsoo could tell. 

 

".....we thought you were....dead..." He heard the boy mumble in between sobs.

 

Kyungsoo nodded, it had been too long, he knew. He could feel Baekhyun's warmth, and he could remember the both of them laughing together as they walked to school hand-in-hand, or when they would both complain endlessly as they walked for hours searching for........

 

Kyungsoo's eyes shifted sharply to look at _Him_. Why wasn't _he_ moving? Was _he_ too shocked? Was _he_ angry? He couldn't read _His_ face.

 

 _Oh, God,_ Kyungsoo thoughts rushed in his mind,  _please, forgive me. please look at me, please don't hate at me, please look at me..... please....please....._

  

* * *

  

Minutes had passed and Kyungsoo drifted slowly from embrace to embrace, all welcoming him, all shocked at the fact that he was alive. He tried to be courteous and introduced Sehun, who kept apologizing for the broken door. He tried to answer as many questions as he could, but his thoughts kept wandering.

He couldn't focus, he needed to hold _Him_ in his arms, to tell _Him_ it was okay, to shake _Him_  and ask him if _He_ remembered, but he didn't know how.

He felt Baekhyun at his side, tightening the grip on his arm as they both glanced at the boy. 

 

It was then that Kyungsoo began to notice the suttle changes. He saw _Him_ shaking, tears brimming near his eyes, and his heart could ignore it no longer. He started walking towards _Him_ , and he saw _Him_ looking, staring straight into his eyes.

 

He saw _Him_ shaking his head, fear trembling on his lips, and his heart began to ache.

 

He saw _Him_ clutching his arm in pain, and he fell into panic, feet jolting to a run.

 

He saw _His_ eyes growing dark, _His_ limbs failing, body falling, and fear overtook his every being.

 

 

And when he reached towards the fallen body, he felt himself crumble, as he called out the very name that had kept him alive all these years.

  

 

"JONGIN!!!!!!!"

  

* * *

  

_He was falling, falling into darkness. It surrounded him, swallowed him whole, gripped at his ankles and pulled him farther down. He had to escape, but he couldn't move. It had bound him, restrained his strength, and cackled in his ears. He could hear it laughing, its voice echoing over and over as it resonated around him, near him, and inside him. It hummed in pleasure at how much pain he was in. He wanted to scream, to force it to stop, but his voice failed him. It was cold, so cold. And it was overtaking him. His body shook uncontrollably, until all he all he could do was give in._

_Then, suddenly, he felt warmth. Blinding warmth. Ah, it was glorious, so glorious. He wanted to capture it, to appeal it to stay, to embrace it._

 

_And then he could feel himself moving. He was elsewhere, anywhere but back in that cold, dark, place. And he was running, running fast, wind whipping through his brown locks, urging him to run faster. It cut through his breath with urgency. He felt the earth shifting under his feet, dirt flying behind him. He could hear shouts, screams, someone calling his name. He turned towards the voice. It was a boy with golden hair, such beautiful golden hair. But his voice echoed in pain, the boy was yelling something, but he couldn't understand. Someone was holding the boy, a tall figure with red eyes, so red._

 

_"LET HIM GO!!!" he heard himself yell._

 

_The figure laughed. He felt himself fill will uncontrollable rage. He wanted to destroy it, to remove it from his sight, and something inside egged him on. It whispered in his ear, told him what he could do. He hurled something at the figure, a glowing blue piercing through the air. The figure recoiled, screaming in anguish, and disappeared. The golden-haired boy ran quickly to his side, enveloping him in pale arms. The boy was saying something, but he ignored it. He was starting to fell uneasy, restless. He had somewhere to be. It was urging him to go, to hurry._

 

_He heard another scream, a louder one, a terrifying one. It sounded dear, familiar, and his heart began to ache. He turned to see a house engulfed in flames, torturous flames. Figures rushing out, carrying frail bodies towards safety. He heard the scream again and again and then he knew. He knew who it was, and so he ran. He ran faster, but the wind was against him. It pushed against his body. His muscles screeched with pain, but he couldn't stop. It hummed urgently. He had to reach, he had to. He wouldn't make the same mistake. He couldn't. His breath drew shorter, his vision blurry, his body was giving away. He could feel his steps growing slower._

 

_No! NO! he had to run, to move. He willed his feet to keep going, he begged them. But they finally buckled, knees hitting against earth._

 

_He clutched at his chest as he fell to the floor, suddenly noticing a silver knife in his hand._

_Since when had he been holding that?_

_It started glowing, the iron letters wrapping ferociously around his hand, and then came the pain. The blinding pain, and he felt It surrounding him, swallowing him whole, gripping at his ankles and pulling him.................. farther down,_

 

_back to that dark, cold, place......................................pulling him mercilessly....................................................._

 

_...............................................................................................until he could feel no more._

 

  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yess!!!! Kyungsoo and Jongin finally meet!!!! Poor Kyungsoo, Jongin literally blacked out at the sight of him T_T.
> 
> And we get a glimpse into Jongin's nightmares at the end ho ho ^_^)> Sehun makes a brief appearance, but I promise he'll have more of a role in upcoming chapters.


	4. Awake

Baekhyun was pacing hysterically outside his brother's door. His mother had insisted everyone stay of the room while Yan, the town's healer, did God knows what to his younger brother. He knew Jongin would be furious if he found out that Baekhyun had left him alone in a room with that man. He couldn't calm himself down, his mind reeling into thousands of scenarios, all ending with his brother never waking up.

It was his fault, he should've known Jongin would have a panic attack. Kyungsoo's sudden appearance was the last thing they had both expected that day, or ever. His reaction was expected, but his brother had never blacked out before, not like that. He kept replaying the image in his mind over and over. Jongin screaming and clutching at his arm,  his body slamming against the wood floor, Kyungsoo rushing to his side in panic, his parents and Miri frantically trying to wake the boy, and then there was Raff. It was the oddest thing.  While everyone was busy trying to figure out what exactly had happened, Raff had acted quite strange. The man had completely ignored the boy, and had rushed to grab the fallen knife, wrapping a cloth around its hilt and placing it on the kitchen table. He then ordered everyone to not touch the knife and announced that he would go get Yan. After that, he hurriedly left without any explanation.

A few minutes later, Yan had arrived alone; Raff was still no where to be found.

 

"Baek.....will you just stop?" Roe growled at his pacing son.

 

Baekhyun froze, glanced at his father, who was consoling his distressed mother. He nodded.

He walked over to the kitchen table, where Kyungsoo, Sehun, and Miri were engrossed in conversation. They stopped abruptly when they noticed Baekhyun approaching them.

 

"Any news?" Kyungsoo questioned him.

 

Baekhyun shook his head, ignoring his friend's gaze, his own eyes enraptured by the bundle resting at the center of the table.

 

"Baekhyun," Miri's voice startled him, " He'll be fine, I promise." She reached out, enclosing her fingers around his.

 

This time, Baekhyun did not draw away nor did he blush, he just smiled sheepishly, his mind already occupied with worry.

 

"Jongin was holding that wasn't he?.....when he...." Kyungsoo muttered, pointing at the knife. 

 

Baekhyun nodded.

 

"Think its cursed?" Sehun questioned. He had already unwrapped the bundle, the glint of silver now reflected in all four eyes.

"No, Raff would have known. He would never give a cursed object to Jongin." Miri argued.

"It could've been someone else. This wouldn't be the first time someone's tried to kil........," Baekhyun drowned out his own words, his eyebrows furrowed in deep thought. He didn't want to blame people close to him, but it was so suspicious.

"I think Raff knew..... what it did to Jongin. He didn't even care about him. I mean, he left without even checking and hasn't been back since."

"I'm sure he has a reason Baekhyun" Miri said crossly "Don't jump to conclusions."

"But, what if it is cursed, and Raff knew......what if he....."

 

Before Baekhyun could voice his suspicions, a heart-wrenching scream echoed through the room.

 

* * *

 

Baekhyun rushed to Jongin's room, quickly followed by the other three. His parents and Yan were all huddled around the bed, trying to calm down a frantic Jongin. The boy was sitting upright; his face was pale, he looked weak and tired, sweat plastering his brown locks against his face. His hands were gripping the sheets under him, arms contorting in pain, and eyes widened in shock. 

 

"What the hell did you do?!!!" Baekhyun confronted the healer, pushing him away from his brother. 

 

Yan stood back, shocked at the sudden aggression. 

 

"Stop it, Baekhyun!" Roe scolded "Jongin is just having a nightmare, thats all"

 

Baekhyun glared seethingly at Yan, who was now very aware that he was the center of attention. He excused himself from the room, quickly shutting the door behind him. 

Baekhyun hugged his brother, rocking him slowly, humming to calm his own nerves. 

 

"Its ok. Its ok, you're back home, you're safe" he whispered. 

 

Jongin finally settled down, his head falling back gently onto his pillow. His head was pounding and his muscles screamed in agony with any sudden movement. He groaned, his throat parched with thirst. 

Kyungsoo quickly ran to the kitchen and brought back a glass of water, placing it against the boy's lips. Jongin drank hungrily, still unaware of who exactly was feeding him. His sight was still a blur, slowly adjusting to the dimly lit room. 

 

"Oh God, Jongin. Don't do that ever again!" cried Vana, engulfing her son in kisses. The boy groaned again, grinning reassuringly at his mother and father. Roe sighed in relief, his tense shoulders finally giving away. 

"What happened?" Roe inquired.

"I...don't know. I just blacked out....I guess" Jongin refused to tell his father that it was because of the knife, a knife that Raff, his father's dearest friend, had given him. 

"Well, I'm glad you're back" Miri whispered into Jongin's ear as she braced him in a fierce hug.

 

Jongin smirked as he watched his brother's face seeping with jealousy. He glanced around the room, suddenly aware of the two uniforms in front of him. 

The tall soldier stood out first, his silver-grey hair composed perfectly against his porcelain skin; his uniform tightly hugging his thin figure.

 

"Hi! I'm Sehun .....uh......Kyungsoo's friend." the soldier said, nudging his friend beside him. 

 

Jongin eyes shot towards the shorter soldier. He was very aware now, too aware, and he suddenly wished he wasn't. He would rather be back in his nightmare.

 

"......Kyungsoo.......you're alive....." 

 

* * *

 

Kyungsoo nodded.

 

Jongin was awake now, awake and speaking to him. He had missed Jongin's voice, imagined it over and over in his head until it was all that he could remember. But years had passed, time had changed the both of them, and it sounded different now. Surprised. Afraid. Cold.

He tensed at the difference, uncertain on how to read it. 

The room was quiet, everyone glancing back and forth between the angry boy and the tensed soldier. 

 

"uh...." Baekhyun was fully aware that the two needed some time alone, "Maybe we should all let them talk. Jongin, call me if you need anything."

 

He squeezed Jongin's hand reassuringly and motioned the spectators towards the door. 

After receiving another round of hugs and worried glances to check if he was okay, Jongin was left alone in the room with Kyungsoo. 

 

* * *

 

Silence filled the room again, neither boy daring to be the first to speak. Kyungsoo would glance occasionally at Jongin, who had now propped himself up and was staring uncomfortably back. 

 

"You've been alive all this time?" Jongin's voice cut through the air like a knife, as cold as ice. 

 

Kyungsoo shifted uncomfortably. He wasn't ready to have this conversation, not when Jongin had just recovered. Not when Jongin was angry. 

 

"We can talk about it later," Kyungsoo said calmly "How are you feeling?"

 

Jongin didn't answer. He could feel his emotions screaming in his head, rage being the loudest. He tried his best to ignore it, but it hit him even harder. He had to know. 

 

"Jongin?" Kyungsoo asked nervously.

"Fine" Jongin muttered, turning away from the boy. 

"You're still having them?....the nightmares?" 

"Yea."

"It seems worse....I mean, I've never seen you black out like that before"

"Its gotten worse since......" Jongin hesitated.

"....since you thought I died, " Kyungsoo finished.

 

Jongin nodded. 

 

Minutes passed, and neither boy spoke, both avoiding each other's glance.

The silence had become comfortable now, and they both wished to keep it that way for a while. 

 

 

"I'm sorry, Jongin.....I really am" Kyungsoo's voice sounded weak, regretful.

 

Jongin scoffed, rolling his eyes. The other panicked.

 

"I tried to tell you...trust me......I ....it was just better off if I...."

"Better off? Wow I am so glad you thought you were better off without me" 

 

Kyungsoo cringed at the apparent scarcasm.

 

"That's not what I meant. I thought it was better if....." but Jongin did not let him finish. 

 

The boy was fuming now. 

 

"IF YOU WHAT? LET ME THINK THAT IT WAS MY FAULT YOU GOT TAKEN? THAT THEY HAD KILLED YOU? THAT I HAD LOST MY BEST FRIEND?!!!" 

"Jongin....I....." Kyungsoo stuttered.

"FOR ****'S SAKE, SOO. YOU WERE ALIVE ALL THESE YEARS AND YOU NEVER TOLD US! YOU MADE ME BELIEVE THAT YOU WERE DEAD! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!!" Jongin's voice shook, his breath cracking under the stress.

 

He felt betrayed, remembering the countless hours he had spent searching for Kyungsoo. The nightmares he had endured, the image of Kyungsoo's body laying on the dirt, motionless, lifeless. 

He was standing now, a feet away from Kyungsoo. 

 

"I swear Jongin, I wanted to, I really did. But if I came back, they would've found out. You know they would've. I couldn't risk that, I couldn't risk......." Kyungsoo started tearing up; this was exactly what he had been afraid of, why he had avoided their meeting for so long. 

 

Jongin sighed. He felt a rush of mixed emotions, his heart torn between releasing more of his anger or consoling his friend. He could feel his rage slipping away, he allowed it to slip away. He edged closer, reaching slowly, his hand brushing lightly against Kyungsoo's face and wiping away the tears. He stared into large, glazed eyes that had widened in shock at the sudden touch. 

 

"We could've figured it out, Soo. Left Manoa, gone somewhere far from their reach." Jongin's voice dropped to a whisper, his hand lingering on Kyungsoo's face. 

 

Kyungsoo reached up, clapsing Jongin's hand tightly in his own. Jongin's cold hands curled aorund his fingers; a chill trinkled through Kyungsoo's palm.

He had waited so long for this, years, and now that Jongin was finally back in his possession, he didn't want to let go. He wanted to wrap his arms around him, run his fingers through his hair, and trace the veins on his skin with his lips. He blushed at the sudden thought, willing himself to stay focused on explaining his absence to his friend. 

 

"I couldn't risk it, Jongin," Kyungsoo whimpered, "If they had followed me back, and found out about you.....if they had found out what you can do......if they had taken you..... I couldn't let them, Jongin. I'd never let them." 

 

Jongin nodded, he knew in his heart that Kyungsoo had simply tried to protect him. But, he was tired of always being protected by everyone. He was tired of everyone risking their own happiness at his expense.

He felt Kyungsoo's hand grip tighter on his own, and gazed into Kyungsoo's worried eyes.

He took the time to trace Kyungsoo's face. He looked older, the years apart had chiseled his face, and his hair was now short, doning the new military fashion. His doe-eyes were still the same though, and his lips, his heart shaped-lips sunk into his mouth as he bit his bottom lip. Jongin glanced at them, suddenly aware of how close they were, and how his heart had picked up pace, thumping against his rib cage. He felt his chest tighten as familiar memories rushed back to him, familiar feelings and cravings. 

Both refused to break eye-contact, their breath growing heavier in succession, both very aware of their proximity to each other. 

 

* * *

 

The door flung open and Jongin quickly stepped away from his friend. Kyungsoo's palm felt empty, immediately missing Jongin's cool touch.

A golden tussle of hair peaked through the door. Baekhyun was grinning at the both of them. 

"Uh...sorry to interrupt, but Raff's back...and uh....well, you might want to listen in on this" 

Jongin and Kyungsoo followed him to the kitchen. The elders and Sehun were all gathered around the table, their attention on Raff and another man beside him.

 

* * *

 

They all looked up and smiled at the two approaching boys. They had obviously heard everything, Jongin had been yelling loud enough, but they had decided not to bring it up.

Raff swiftly pulled Jongin in his embrace, a hearty laugh escaping from his lips. 

 

"Ya al'right there eh? Thought I'd lose ya this time!" 

"Thanks for the vote of confidence, Raff," Jongin smirked, pulling away from the large arms. He was still slightly suspicious of the man. He turned to face the new face in the room, except it wasn't new. Jongin had hoped to go through this day without seeing him.

He groaned internally, avoiding Baekhyun's grinning face and occasional glances. 

 

 _Guess this day can actually get worse,_  Jongin thought.

 

"Jongin," the man uttered, a cheeky smile spreading through his face. 

"Hey" Jongin muttered, as he steered away from him, and leaned closer to Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo peeked at him, his head falling slightly to its side, curiousity twinkling in his eyes. 

"Ah, Kyungsoo." Vana said," This is Chanyeol, he's good friends with Baekhyun and Jongin, so I'm sure you two will get along," 

"Ooooh yea....the best of friends, right Jongin?" Baekhyun crooned. 

 

Jongin seriously wanted to hit his brother right now. He shifted closer again towards Kyungsoo.

 

Chanyeol grinned ear to ear, completely oblivious to Baekhyun's sarcasm. He smiled at Kyungsoo.

 

Kyungsoo smiled back. At first, he surprised at Jongin's sudden closeness, but he was now concious at the reason why.

 

Jongin did not want to be anywhere near that man. 

 

* * *

  

"So, Raff was just explaining to us why he left us so suddenly," Miri explaining, her eyes bearing into the bearded man.

Raff cringed under her gaze. 

"Uh yea....So, as I was sayin'. I got worried, thinkin' that knife might be cursed," he said, nodding towards the knife that was still laying on the table, "After I got word to Yan, I rushed to find Chanyeol, since he's a trader and all and cuz I knew he'd be the only one to figure out where this thing came from and........."

"Wait...." Jongin interrupted, "I thought you said the knife was from Crea."

"Well yea...its from Crea, al'right. I just uh....thing is....I didn't buy it from Crea.....exactly...."

"RAFF!" Miri's voice rose in rage, "YOU DID NOT DO WHAT I THINK YOU DID!"

"I didn't think it was dangerous, Miri," Raff implored, "The man was Crean, the villages said so, and I couldn't sense any curse on it......"

"Wait, wait!" Roe stopped them both, "Miri, explain" 

Miri huffed in iritation, "This idiot bought it from an Exiled..... I left you for a few seconds, Raff, A FEW SECONDS!!!" 

Roe sighed at Raff's stupidity. The Exiled was enchanters, tricksters, all feared by even the King himself. They were known to sell dangerous artifacts. He couldn't believe that Raff had bought something from an Exiled, let alone something for his son. 

"Chanyeol, is it cursed?" Vana asked.

Chanyeol picked up the knife, turning it slowly in his hands, his fingers glowed a faint red as he lightly traced the foreign letters that wrapped its hilt.

Jongin arm immediately began to ache, a faded pain nudging at his side. He groaned, clutching his arm. Kyungsoo grabbed his shoulders, fearful that Jongin would collapse again. 

Chanyeol stared at the both of them, glanced at the knife, and placed it back on the table. Jongin's pain instantly eased back, slowly turning into a light numb. 

"I'm fine" Jongin muttered at worried gazes. 

 

 

"Its not cursed, " Everyone turned to Chanyeol, "It's blood-linked."

"What do you mean?" Baekhyun asked. He had heard the term in history classes before, but no one had ever explained it. 

Chanyeol ran his fingers through his glossy dark-brown hair. He couldn't believe that he had never noticed it in Jongin before. He had never sensed it, but the blood-link has apparently changed things, and he could see it now. A faint blue dancing around Jongin, similar to the one around the knife. Of course, no one else could see, they weren't trained to see it like he was. 

"I mean he's linked to the knife, it's linked to his powers. This is dangerous, if I can sense the link now, so will the Tracers." 

"What powers?" Vana asked. She glanced around the room, she was the only one evidently shocked at the news. 

"What powers?" she asked again, raising her tone. 

"Vana...." Roe did not want his wife to find out this way.

"You knew?" Vana spoke sharply, a trace of accusation in her voice.

"Yes, I found out the last time, when he and Baekhyun were gone missing."

"Does everyone know?" she implored. 

 

One by one they all nodded, all except Jongin, who reached unconsiously for Baekhyun's hand. He had never wanted his mother to find out, especially when she had favored him for being the 'normal' one in the family. 

 

"How does that work? this linking thing?" Baekhyun questioned.

"Crean artifacts are created from Karnal blood," Chanyeol explained, cringing at the thought, "They have a life of their own, they choose their own masters. It's usually in some form of contract; the artifacts serve you as a weapon that amplifies your power, and you in turn provide it with your life source. Unfortunately, the masters don't exactly have a choice, the artifacts usually choose on their own."

 

Jongin blinked, he could feel Baekhyun squeezing his hand. He remembered the iron letters wrapping aorund his fingers, the red when it cut him. 

 _So that's what it was_ , he thought.

 

"Fortunately," Chanyeol continued, "it seems like the knife has only claimed Jongin as its owner. If it had formed a contract, he wouldn't be experiencing the pain he feels now."

"How is that possible? Crean artifacts can only link with pure-blood Creans, and they've been extinct for years" Roe argued.

"Well, there's your hint: pure-blood Crean, which means there's only one possiblity," Chanyeol said, nodding towards Jongin, "he has to have pure Crean blood." 

 

All eyes were now on Jongin, who desperately wanted to escape their gazes. 

 

* * *

 

"Roe..." Vana softly muttered.

"I know...." Roe picked up the now bundled knife and handed it to Raff, "Get rid of it"

Raff shook his head, "it doesn't work that way Roe, ya'know that, it's blood-linked. It has to stay with him."

"Just get rid of it, Raff. Please!" Vana panicked.

"You really shouldn't," Chanyeol warned, "It's directly linked to his life source, if anything happens to it, Jongin will....."

No one spoke, all silently acknowledging what Chanyeol had been trying to say. 

Vana turned to her husband, a sudden thought taking over her frantic mind. 

"Yan! Oh God, Roe, do you think he could've sensed it? When he healed Jongin?" 

They all gaped worriedly at Jongin.

"We need to get him out of here now" Roe uttered.

No one was ready for the fierce pounding on the front door; they all jumped at the sudden interruption. Sehun had finished fixing the door hours before, while Jongin was under. 

 

"OPEN UP! WE HAVE BEEN ALERTED OF ILLEGAL PRESENCE IN THE HOUSE. YOU ARE TO GIVE UP THE BOY IMMEDIATELY!"

 

* * *

 

Baekhyun's face flushed white.

"I'm gonna kill Yan, I swear!" Baekhyun growled. 

"I'll distract the guards," Raff said, "Baek. Chanyeol, You two get Jongin out of here now, go through the tunnel."

Baekhyun nodded, gripping his brother's arm.

"Take the back roads, travel in the dark. It should take you four days or so to reach Alor," Miri instructed as she gripped the two boys in her embrace, "you'll find a man called the Reader there. Tell him I sent you."

Baekhyun nodded again. Jongin stood lost, unable to comprehend what exactly was happening.

"Jongin"

Jongin turned at the soft voice. His mother's face was streaming with tears, her face flushed. He fell into her arms. 

"I'm....I'm so sorry Jongin, please be safe. Remember to take all your meals......." a sob escaped her quivering lips, "...li...listen to yo.your brother......I love you Jongin....you're my son, you always will be"

"I know" Jongin kissed her wet cheeks and smiled at her. He couldn't show her that he was afraid.

He turned towards his father while his mother clung to Baekhyun, both whispering their goodbyes.

"Dad.....I..." He didn't know what to say to his father, but he had to say something, anything.

"Take care of yourself and your brother.....keep yourself hidden.." Roe gripped his son's shoulders, "There's so much I have to tell you Jongin. About your birth, about your real parents...."

Jongin's eyes widened at the news.

"We don't have time, Roe" Raff interrupted, "If it works out, we'll meet you in Alor. Chanyeol, I trust you'll lead them to Joonmyun."

The tall boy nodded. 

Raff hugged the two boys roughly, unsure what to say. Chanyeol grabbed the knife, making sure not to touch the hilt directly, and tucked it under his jacket.

"Kyungsoo," Vana turned towards the panicking doe-eyed boy, "You and Sehun are both trained, so I trust you will take care of my boys. Promise me?" she pleaded, her eyes wet. 

"I promise"

Both Kyungsoo and Sehun solemly promised her. Kyungsoo would never let anything happen to Jongin.

And Sehun had already become attached to Baekhyun and for some reason, his urge to protect the golden-haired boy was strong. 

"They need to go now" Miri said, glancing uneasily towards the door, "They'll break through soon"

The pounding got louder, they could hear shouts ordering to break down the door. 

"Go! Go!" Raff waved them away. 

 

 

The five boys headed towards the back room, two heads turning to take one last look at their parents, Raff, and Miri, who smiled reassuringly at them. 

 _Please keep them alive_  Jongin thought as he held tightly to Kyungsoo in one hand, and his brother in the other.

Baekhyun pulled open the trap door behind the dresser in his room. Chanyeol led, followed by Sehun and Kyungsoo. 

"Jongin.....we need to go" Baekhyun whispered, pulling at his brother.

The pounding at the door had stopped, they could hear soldiers shouting now. His parents yelling, metal hitting metal. The were sure Raff was fighting, they could hear him yelling profanities at the guards.

"Baek....." Jongin could hear his mother screaming, Miri was crying. Everything within him wanted to rush back into that room. 

"I know...." Baekhyun felt warm tears rolling down his cheeks. They had both known from a young age that this day would eventually come. They had prepared themselves for it, but Baekhyun could feel his chest gripping in agony as he heard the screaming.

But he had to focus. He had to take care of Jongin now, he had to be strong. He forced his brother and himself through the tunnel, shutting the door behind them. 

 

 

As the five of them ran, steps getting farther and farther from their house, the tunnel echoed with a mixture of drowned screams and quiet sobs. 

And it was then that Jongin knew, as he held tightly onto his brother's trembling hand, that he would never be able to tell his parents how thankful he was, to tell his mother how she had saved the both of them, that he would never hear his mother humming in the kitchen again, or hear his fathers voice reading to them, and it was then that Jongin felt a piece of his heart slip away. 

And a lingering regret tugged at his heart as he realized that it was all his fault. 

 


	5. To Alor

Three days had gone by since they had escaped Manoa, and the time they had spent on the road seemed to get longer. Baekhyun had grown tired of being on the run, and worse yet he could see that Jongin was unable to get a good night's sleep.

His brother's nightmares had gotten worse, much worse. Some nights Jongin would wake up screaming in pain, other nights he would just stop breathing.

Baekhyun had panicked the first night. They had planned to run the roads in the shade of the dark, but he had been unable to wake his brother. It had taken him a few minutes to realize that Jongin was not even breathing. He had yelled at Chanyeol for help, as the thought of losing his brother unerved him. It hadn't been until Chanyeol was able to wake a gasping Jongin, that Baekhyun could slightly relax. 

When he questioned Jongin about the occurances, the latter would just shrug or reply with a nonchalent, "I was underwater in my dream"

Jongin had refused to talk about anything related to their parents, and Baekhyun sighed in relief. He wasn't ready to divulge into the subject either. 

 

 

The sun had set and they were all crowding around a campfire that Chanyeol had lit. He had to admit, having the lanky man had been incredibly useful. Chanyeol had shown them how to pick the right fruits in the forest, which roads to avoid, and which streams to drink from.

Although, he was sure that Jongin had not been so comfortable with the man's presence. Jongin had clung to Kyungsoo's side, but neither of them had uttered more than two words a day to each other. They seemed to be simply content with the other's presence. Kyungsoo would always make sure that Jongin had eaten, and would be at his side when Jongin would wake from his nightmares. 

Truthfully, Baekhyun had grown jealous at their sudden intimacy, if you could even call it that. He felt his role as elder brother slowly slipping away, and he wasn't ready to let go, not when he had just recently lost his parents. 

 

 

Surprisingly, Sehun's presence had been more of a consolance than Baekhyun had imagined. Time seemed to slip faster when he was able to chat random topics with the silver-grey haired boy, and Sehun would always laugh at his jokes or smile sweetly back at him. It would take his mind off what had happened days before. 

 

"Baek, you okay?" Sehun questioned, resting his chin on the older boy's shoulder. 

"Hmm" 

"You should sleep, you didn't get as much last night"

"I'll be fine." Baekhyun ruffled the boy's hair and smiled when he saw Sehun's face turning a shade of pink.

 

* * *

 

"Chanyeol, how much longer?" Kyungsoo asked. He was sitting next to a sleepy Jongin, whose head kept bobbing from weariness. 

"We'll sleep tonight and leave early tomorrow. We should reach by mid-day"

 

Chanyeol smacked Jongin, who jolted awake. 

Kyungsoo glared at the lanky man. 

 

"Wha...?" Jongin rubbed his eyes.

"Go to sleep properly, Jongin. There's no point in you staying awake" Chanyeol scolded. 

 

Jongin nodded, and curled himself on the ground, pulling his jacket over him. 

Chanyeol smiled as he watched his friend tossing from one position to the next until he finally shifted back to his initial position. 

He was also painfully aware of a pair of large eyes scowling at him.

He had sensed the closeness between Kyungsoo and Jongin; he had watched Jongin being more at ease with the doe-eyed boy, and Chanyeol was not happy. Not one bit. But, he would confront Jongin a different time, once the boy had time to mourn, once he could get them all safely to Alor. 

 

* * *

 

 

The fire flickered to a dim as everyone, one by one, slowly drifted to sleep. Well, all except Chanyeol, who had volunteered to stay awake. He had mainly done so in order to keep check on Jongin, and make sure the boy didn't stop breathing during one of his nightmares again. But Jongin was sleeping soundly, a light snore fleeing his breath. 

Chanyeol leaned up against a tree trunk, staring up at the vast collection of bright orbs that twinkled in the sky. He was still unsure about the blood-link between the knife and Jongin. There was something unsettling about it; the way it had linked to Jongin so strongly.

Usually Crean artifacts would link gradually, the link and its own power growing stronger as it fed slowly on the owner's life source. The knife, however, was too powerful, too attached to Jongin. In the past, it would have taken Crean fighters years to form this sort of full syncronization with their artifacts, and from what Chanyeol had sensed, Jongin was very close to that. Too close. It was extremely unsettling, and a single concern rung in his mind every time he thought about it. 

 

The only way such a strong link was achievable was if the knife was created solely for Jongin. If it was made from his own blood. But that was impossible - the only person capable of creating Ancients had been dead for years now. 

 

Unless..... he shook his head, a pensive frown forming on his lips.

 

He had chosen not to reveal the information the night of their escape. He needed to wait till they reached Alor, till he could check and verify the facts. 

He peeked at the sleeping boy next to him, and reached to brush the bangs away from Jongin's eyes. It took everything within him to fight the urge to kiss those plump lips. No. He would wait for Jongin's answer as he has promised. 

 

"I won't let anything happen to you" he whispered, his words drifting into the night air.

 

* * *

 

Astonishingly, Jongin had slept without any dreams that night. He had woken to the sounds of rustling and hushed voices. Chanyeol, Sehun, and his brother were all busy hiding their tracks. Kyungsoo had woken him up, and shoved a piece of bread in his mouth. 

"Eat" Kyungsoo had muttered, and rushed off to help the others. 

Jongin smiled. Things weren't the same with Kyungsoo and him, not like when they were younger. They didn't talk as much or even glance at each other as much. But things were also still the same. Like the way Kyungsoo would constantly nag at him for not eating, or stay by his side silently without him asking for it. 

He caught Chanyeol glancing at him, and his smile quickly faded. He fought to avoid the latter's gaze. He knew Chanyeol was waiting for his answer, but he couldn't give him one now. Not after everything that had happened. Not when he had Kyungsoo back, when he could feel Kyungsoo's eyes lingering on him when he wasn't looking or Kyungsoo flushing everytime they would accidently touch.

He knew it was unfair to Chanyeol, but he couldn't help it. He needed time to sort his thoughts, his feelings, everything.

 

* * *

 

The five of them were already well on their way towards Alor. According to Chanyeol, they were only a few minutes away from reaching. 

Jongin could see his brother and Sehun walking ahead, busy chatting away about something. Jongin had watched his brother grow closer to Sehun during the past few days, and he wasn't sure he liked it very much. But he would change his mind everytime he saw Baekhyun's face beaming with happiness. 

They had avoided talking to each other every since their departure from Manao, and things had become awkward. Baekhyun would occasionally check on Jongin, but most of the time he left Jongin in Kyungsoo's care, which was incredibly strange seeing as Baekhyun was always possessive over him. But Jongin had thought nothing of it, until he saw Baekhyun flirting with Sehun, both giggling and absorbed in their own world. He was happy that his older brother was happy, and if that meant that they wouldn't talk until they reached Alor, then so be it.

 

"Did you have enough to eat?"

 

Jongin turned to the doe-eyed boy beside him.

 

"Yea"

"Are you sure? You didn't even have dinner last night and..."

"I'm fine, Soo. Really" 

 

Kyungsoo huffed in aggravation, he was sure that Jongin, in fact, did not have enough to eat. He would make sure his friend was properly fed once they reached their destination. 

 

"So, Chanyeol, do you know who this Joonmyun is?" Kyungsoo questioned.

 

Chanyeol was walking beside them, refusing to leave the both of them alone together. 

 

"He's a collector of some sorts, of books and ancient artifacts. As for the title 'Reader' well, you'll find out once you meet him" Chanyeol smirked, a big goofy grin filling his face. 

"I met him before," Jongin added, "once, when Baek and I were younger. I don't remember what he looked like though."

"You sure the Tracers won't find us there?" (K)

"Trust me. If Joonmyun doesn't want us found, then we wont be." (c)

"Jongin, I've been meaning to ask you. When did you discover your powers?" (c)

"When I turned eight." Jongin kept that experience far from his memory; he would rather not think about it. 

 

Chanyeol frowned.

 

"Whats wrong?," Kyungsoo asked.

"Nothing..... its just unusual for it to show up that late. When did Baek get his powers?" 

Jongin shrugged. "I think he's had it as long as I can remember."

"What about that whole Crean blood line thing? If Jongin is a pure-blood, does that mean he can control Karnals, like the King?" Kyungsoo questioned. 

"Depends" Chanyeol shrugged

"On what?" 

"If he's powerful enough."

 

Chanyeol wanted to avoid the topic as much as possible, he didn't want to reveal the strength of Jongin's blood-link yet. 

 

"Oh look! We're here!" Chanyeol pointed, grateful for the distraction.

 

They could see the city's stone walls approaching closer to sight. The sun flickered against the metal that covered rows of pitched roofs. 

Kyungsoo scowled as he watched Chanyeol walking away. He knew the man knew more, and he would find out one way or another. 

 

The five companions rushed towards the white pearly gates. 

 

* * *

 

Alor was larger and more glamarous than Jongin had imagined. Although, seeing as he had never left the outskirts of Manoa, everything was new and brilliant to him.

His eyes grew wide as the gates creaked open to reveal perfectly laid cobblestone streets bustling with people, all dressed in a beautiful sense of fashion. The women were adorned in silk dresses, hair perfectly pinned up or straightened down, makeup caking their faces. The men were dressed slightly more casual, if you could call lined-pressed suits casual.

Vendors were lined up in little stalls along the streets, men trading, women haggling for lower prices, an abundance of food and spices that filled the air with a delectable aroma. 

 

"Welcome to Alor!" Chanyeol boomed, arms outstretched at the sight.

 

 

Baekhyun and Sehun put it upon themselves to explore each stall, walking arm in arm. Baekhyun would occasionally tilt his head and pout at the vendors, who all gave in, providing them with free samples of the food. Sehun had caught glimpses of other men and women glancing at him with envy. No one could resist Baekhyun's charm.

 

_I sure as hell can't_ , he thought.

 

Sehun had grown accustomed to Baekhyun's light flirting now and he easily played along as he attempted to feed the older. Baekhyun was never thrown off though, and he ate it as if it was a normal habit for them. Sehun had never even caught him blushing, but he decided not to feel too bad about it. He was better off using his God-given skills in an attempt to throw Baekhyun off his game. 

He had almost succeeded too, when he had wrapped his arms around Baekhyun's tight waist. And he was about to relish in seeing Baekhyun's shocked face when Chanyeol had interrupted, urging them to stay with the group. 

He felt Baekhyun rush out of his grasp and to Jongin's side. A frown curled onto the corner's of Sehun's face as he saw Kyungsoo chuckling at him.

Kyungsoo had caught the moment, and seemed aware of Sehun's feelings. He would have to talk to Kyungsoo later, but he knew his friend would keep his mouth shut. He could at least trust Kyungsoo for that. 

 

 

Chanyeol guided the four of them down the streets as they all scanned the beautifully ornate houses. The stonework was immaculate, gorgeous reliefs erupting from its grasp, and peeks of jewels placed perfectly in place. 

Even Kyungsoo, who had traveled most of the world, had not seen anything like it. 

The had walked a few blocks, until Chanyeol stopped them in front of a set of marble stairs that pooled out into the street. The house itself was nothing compared to what they had seen earlier, but it was still decored in intricate cut stonework. 

 

"This is it." Chanyeol gestured as he walked up to a large wooden door, the others following him like children. 

 

He knocked hurriedly. He needed them to be inside soon, safe and out of the reach of the Tracers. 

The door creaked open to reveal a gentle face, smiling at the sight of Chanyeol. The man reached to grab him in embrace, exchanging words in some language that was foreign to the other's ears. 

 

"Come in quickly" the man said to the others. His eyes resting on Jongin slightly longer than the rest. 

 

The stupid grin was on Chanyeol's face again as he led them all inside. 

 

* * *

 

They all stood in a vaulted room, walls covered with mirrors and stunning paintings. A large fur rug spanned the length of the room. The ceiling was covered in glass, a giant skylight absorbing pools of light into the room. 

 

"This, my friends," Chanyeol said, patting the man's shoulders, "This is the Reader!"

 

The four boys murmured their hellos and introduced themselves. 

 

"Just call me Joonmyun, Reader sounds a bit stiff!" Joonmyun winked at Jongin.

 

Jongin blushed, turning away. Joonmyun was younger than he had imagined, more handsome than he had pictured. The man's skin literally glowed a pearly white, his brown hair perfectly swooped to the side, and there was something about his smile that Jongin couldn't erase from his mind. 

Kyungsoo glowered at the man. He was pretty certain he would not like this Joonmyun guy. 

 

"So, who can I thank for all the wonderful guests today?" Joonmyun laughed. 

"Its uh....Miri. She sent us," Jongin replied.

"Miri? How is the lovely lady, she still charming her way around cities?" 

 

Jongin didn't reply, his lips pressed together. Chanyeol shook his head at Joonmyun who caught on quickly.

 

"uh..well you're all welcome. Rest assured, you will be completely safe here. So lets get you settled shall we? I'm sure you will all want to bath and rest before dinner?"

 

All five quickly murmured in agreement. 

Joonmyun called one of his assistants, a young girl named Sena, to lead them to their rooms. As the five followed suit to the Sena's directions, Jongin was abruptly stopped by Joonmyun.

 

"Not you, Jongin. I'd like to have a word if possible?"

 

Jongin raised one eyebrow quizzically

 

"If Miri sent you, then there are things you'll want to know."

 

Jongin stared back in confusion.

 

"You'll want to know about your blood-link? Your Crean-blood? Your real parents? Your origin"

 

"How...?" Jongin gaped at the man. He wasn't even sure how Joonmyun had guessed everything that had been on his mind. 

 

"I'll answer everything, I promise. Come with me." Joonmyun smiled and headed down the hall.

 

* * *

 

Jongin's heart was palpitating against his rib-cage. He had been waiting for 17 years to find out, to finally learn what he was, who he was. 

This was his chance, his revelation, all in the hands of the man in front of him. So then why wasn't he thrilled like he thought he would be? Why was he so nervous, why was there a pit of butterflies scratching at his stomach?

 

The worst part was he could feel his legs growing numb, as they simply refused to listen to his now agitated brain. 

 

In truth, he wasn't ready to know. To find out. What if it would change everything, what if it would change how he percieved things, how his friends saw him, how his brother saw him, or even how he saw himself. 

 

He felt the lump in his throat as he fought to swallow his nervousness away. He could feel it in his shivering body, his quivering heart, or his sweaty palms. It was the same feeling he felt the day he had lost Kyungsoo.

 

It was the same feeling he had felt the night they had left his parents behind, abandoned them. It was a familiar feeling of helplessness and he felt it now, stronger than ever.

 

He was afraid. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of feels, ships, flirting, and unrequited loves in this one. I hope everyone is following along with the plot.
> 
> Thanks for reading <3


	6. Blood Link I

* * *

**PART I**

* * *

 

Chanyeol slumped onto the edge of his bed, his damp hair slicked back against his head and a thin towel barely sheltering his lower body.

He sighed, exhausted from being on constant alert for the past few days. He had slept the least among the group, though he didn't mind as it had been necessary for their survival. Now that they were all safe under Joonmyun's care, his body ached, muscles worn and skin aggravated from the hot shower he had just taken. 

The dimly lit room was washed with beams that trickled in from the large skylight above. Chanyeol fell back onto the comfort of the bed, gazing dreamily at the blinking lights that encircled a large moon. He lifted his hand in the air to cover it, a blaze of orange and blue erupting from his fingertips, as if to set the moon ablaze. It danced around his hand and snaked all around him restlessly, like an exhilarated pet finally reunited with its master. He chuckled at himself, at how ridiculously childish he felt in the thrill of releasing his powers after so long.

During the trip to Alor, it had burned furiously inside of him, desperately trying to claw a way out. But, he had restricted himself, careful not to reveal his powers to the rest of the group. Baekhyun and Jongin already knew, of course, since they had been friends for a while now, but he still was not certain of Kyungsoo and Sehun. They belonged to the Baltan army after all, and it would have been too risky to trust them too soon.

The blaze slowly flickered into a tiny orb as it settled into Chanyeol's palm, but it was quickly extinguished when an abrupt knock interrupted his concentration.

Chanyeol stood up, hurriedly slipping the new clothes that Sena, Joonmyun's assistant, had provided beforehand. 

 

"Come in," he said, finally fully covered.

The door creaked open, and Chanyeol's lips curled into a frown as his eyes settled onto his visitor. 

 

"What do you want?" he asked coldly. 

The last person he wanted to talk to or even have in his company was the boy who had stolen all of Jongin's attention, Kyungsoo.

 

"I thought Jongin would be here," Kyungsoo muttered, his face clearly displaying his dislike for Chanyeol.

"He's with Joonmyun"

 

Kyungsoo blinked. 

 

"Why is he with Joonmyun?" Kyungsoo's already disgruntled voice shifted to a growl.

"Why wouldn't he be?" 

"Where are they?'

"Joonmyun wanted some time alone with him."

"And you let him?!" Kyungsoo was definitely aggravated now. He couldn't stand the thought of Jongin alone with that man. 

"What's the big deal? They're just talki....." but before Chanyeol could finish, Kyungsoo had already truned and stalked downstairs. 

 

Chanyeol groaned as he followed after the boy. He definitely could not see why Jongin was so attached to Kyungsoo. What exactly did Jongin see in him? The short owl-eyed boy barely spoke and when he did it was short and abrupt, his face and voice were constantly contorted in anger, and there certainly was not much to say about his personality.

He was not going to give away Jongin to someone undeserving of him, and Kyungsoo, in his opinion, was very undeserving. 

 

 

Chanyeol and Kyungsoo searched room after room in search of Jongin and Joonmyun. The house was bigger than they had anticipated, each area vividly adorned with foreign objects of art that they had never laid eyes on before. The one similarity they had both noticed was a clear blue stone that was set into the face of each door, and foreign letters engraved into the shape of a circle.

Kyungsoo had grown more exasperated as time passed without any sign of Jongin, and Chanyeol had also started to worry. They finally found some relief as they bumped into Sena, who directed them down a long corrider that ended with arched wooden doors. 

Kyungsoo's eyes grew wider as he took in the sight of the door, which was litterally covered in etchings of the same letters they had seen on the other doors, but this time the stone was larger, more prominent, and bluer than any of the ones they had observed before. 

As they drew closer, they could hear voices growing louder, tense. Chanyeol flinched. It was Jongin's voice. Jongin's voice that was shaking and resounding with a kind of wrenching pain that pierced into the core of his own heart. Both boys flung the doors open in panic.

And the scene they witnessed caused Chanyeol's fist to grip in anger at a frantic Joonmyun, while Kyungsoo froze in place, face flushed pale as his eyes drank in the sight of his Jongin, sitting on the floor, rocking himself back and forth as globs of tears pooled down his face. 

 

* * *

 

Jongin sat nervously on the lounge chair as he watched Joonmyun pull book after book from the shelf. Half of the walls that enclosed the room were filled with books, books that stretched from the floor to the heights of the vaulted ceiling above. The rest of the sun-lit room was empty, save for a giant oak table, where Jongin was seated at. He peaked out the enormous windows, shadows of the world beyond passing by behind the thick curtains. He wondered why Joonmyun would cover such beauty outside with those dreadful curtains. 

 

"Its for protection" Joonmyun spoke, as if to answer his question.

Jongin stared back at the man. It was uncanny how Joonmyun seemed to always know what he was thinking. 

 

"The world outside is never what it seems," Joonmyun grunted, "even here in Alor. Don't be blinded by the beauty and riches."

Jongin did not question the man. Joonmyun was right, in the world they lived in now, no one could be trusted. 

 

"Before we begin, I have a few questions I need answered," Joonmyun stated as he slammed a few books onto the table.

Jongin nodded.

"What happened to Raff and Miri?"

Jongin could feel his throat constrict as words failed to come out.

"Were you attacked?"

Jongin nodded again. 

"Balkan soldiers?"

"....i'm not sure. We....we didn't wait to see."

"Okay. Did Miri give you any message to pass on to me?"

"No, she just told us to come here, and that.....that they would meet....meet up with us."

 

Joonmyun stared at the frail boy in front of him. He could see Jongin was breaking apart, shoulders slumping lower and lower as they continued their conversation. There was something about his frailty that evoked a sense of protection in Joonmyun - a motherly instinct to comfort the grief of a child.

He sighed as he slowly took a seat beside him.

 

"Jongin, I don't want to give you any false notions, but there might be a possibility that they are still alive."

Jongin glanced up, eyes biting for every bit of hope he could hold on to.

 

"Theres no certainty," Joonmyun continued, "but if Miri had died, I would have sensed it."

"How...?"

"Miri and I, we share something in common, our powers."

 

Jongin gaped. Joonmyun smiled at boy's confusion.

 

"You've seen a bit of my powers before," Joonmyun confirmed, "And yes, I used it before on you"

 

Jongin was sure now, just like a couple of times before, Joonmyun had been able to figure out exactly what he was thinking. 

 

"You....you can read minds?!" Jongin gasped.

Joonmyun chuckled, "No, not read minds exactly. Miri's the one who could do that, but I'm sure you already knew that."

Jongin nodded.

"My powers are slightly different. I'm able to sense emotions: anger, confusion, fear, happiness, curiosity."

"What do you mean? Can you know exactly what I'm feeling now?"

"No, not all the time. Sometimes I can sense it like whispers in my ear, and other times, like when I first saw you, it comes to me as clear as day." 

 

Jongin blushed, remembering what he had thought when he first laid eyes on Joonmyun. He desperately hoped Joonmyun had not been able to read him then.

 

"Does your power have a physical form like Miri?" he asked.

Joonmyun grinned. 

"You know about that, do you?"

"Not really.....I just...I heard Miri mention it once, but I've never actually seen her use it."

"Because it takes a great deal of energy to conjure your physical form. Miri only uses it during battle, that's why you haven't seen her using it before."

"So what's yours?" 

 

Joonmyun shook his head, "Sorry, I can't reveal that. The physical form of our powers feeds from our life source. It's never wise to share it with simply anyone, especially when the King's spies are everywhere. You should do the same about your powers."

Jongin nodded, understandingly. 

 

"Plus," Joonmyun winked, "I've only known you for a day, you can't expect me to reveal all my secrets"

Jongin blushed again, eyes tearing away from Joonmyun's infectious charm. 

 

 

"Now, another question. You don't have to answer if you're uncomfortable."

"Okay"

"Your brother. When did you first meet him?"

Jongin didn't even bother to question how Joonmyun knew that they were not related by blood. 

"When I was ten. He was adopted first. Raff introduced me to the family," his smiled as he remembered how back then, his anxiousness faded away when he laid eyes on the golden-haired boy. It was the first time in his life he had ever seen anything so blindingly beautiful, and Jongin had wanted to treasure it forever. 

"So you lived with your parents and Baekhyun since the age of eight?"

"Yes"

"Are you aware of your brother's powers?"

"Yes, its..."

"Stop! Don't tell me. As I said before, its better not to mention it"

 

Jongin nodded, slapping himself inwardly for being so stupid. If he had been in the presence of spies, he would have easily put his brother at risk. 

 

"Are you aware of your powers?"

"I.....I'm not sure...."

"Have you used it before?"

Jongin nodded.

"But you are not sure of its exact capabilities," Joonmyun stated.

Jongin nodded again. 

"But it has gotten clearer recently" Joonmyun commented. 

 

Jongin blinked. It was true. Every since he had formed the 'blood-link' ,as Chanyeol called it, with the knife, his dreams had changed, become more vivid. 

 

"I....I think so," he confirmed.

"Then there is still much for you to learn, but I think you will pick up on it quickly. Do you have an intangible power, like the way I can sense emotions?"

"Yes, I think so"

"Did it get clearer when you held the knife?"

 

Jongin glanced at Joonmyun, unsure if he should reveal his secret or not.

 

"Its alright," Joonmyun assured, "telling me you intangible power won't change anything." 

 

"......the first time I held it, I think it was just because of the blood-link. But it happened again......in my dreams."

"Dreams?"

Jongin nodded, "Sometimes, I'll get these dreams of places I've never seen before. It feels so real like I'm actually there. Its usually just places or....memories, but recently I've seen people......people who I had never seen before.......until I saw them.....here .......in Alor."

 

Joonmyun gasped. It was incredibly rare, dangerous even, but Miri had been right, as always. 

 _Premonition,_ the word echoed in his mind. 

 

"I....uh..." Jongin continued, "I think I saw you ....the night before we got here....in my dreams I mean. There was water everywhere and darkness. I couldn't breathe, and then....then I saw you...well kind of....its hard to explain, but I saw your eyes and bits of your face."

 

 _Incredible_  Joonmyun thought.

Here was a young boy in front of him, completely unaware of what he possessed. Unaware of the fact that prior to meeting Joonmyun, the boy had already discovered his power's true form, water. 

Jongin was in danger, Joonmyun knew. If the King ever caught wind of Jongin, he would tear apart cities just to get to him. 

 

 

"Joonmyun?" Jongin glanced at the man lost in his thoughts.

"Sorry. Its just I've only heard of it before, I've never actually met anyone with your.....skills."

Jongin started to get worried. Chanyeol had said something similar regarding his blood-link, that it was rare, unheard of. 

"The knife. Do you have it with you?"

"No. Chanyeol has it."

Joonmyun nodded. "Good. Leave it with him, just until we are sure of your....capabilities"

Jongin nodded.

 

* * *

 

"Joonmyun.....If...if there's a possiblity that Miri might be alive, do you think....my parents..." Jongin stuttered.

Joonmyun sighed, "There's no way to tell, Jongin. I'm sorry, but we can only hope they were able to survive."

"I...I heard her scream.....my mom...I....I didn't do anything," Jongin choked.

Joonmyun placed his palm on Jongins shivering shoulders.

"There's nothing you could have done. She might have just been hurt. Don't give up hope yet."

Jongin wiped his teary eyes on his sleeve. It was strange, the way Joonmyun made him feel safe, made him so aware of his own emotions. He hadn't talked about his parents since they had left Manao, not even to his own brother, not even with Kyungsoo. And here he was spilling everything to a complete stranger. 

"Joonmyun....can you tell me about my birth parents?"

Joonmyun smiled and nodded. He settled himself beside Jongin, his palm still on Jongin's shoulder.

 

 

"I met your parents a few months after you were born. They were escaping from Balkan soldiers, with the help of Raff and Miri, and heading to Manoa to meet with me."

"Manoa?"

Joonmyun nodded. "Manoa was a sort of sanctuary for me. A place where I could escape. It was a different time then, darker, and it drove us all to live recklessly. I was young then, foolish and young. When I got word from Miri, I was surprised of course, I hadn't seen her for years because of a silly fight we had. But thats another story for another day.....

........They arrived a day later than I had expected. You father, Mattheau, was a good friend of mine. I heard stories about him before, of how he slaughtered hundreds of Karnals during the war. Of how the King had wanted to recruit him as a general, but Mattheau had refused. Of how he had stolen the heart of the King's most beautiful daughter and had secretly eloped. It was apparent why the King wanted him dead, why he dispatched his strongest soldiers in search of your father. I couldn't understand why a man such as Mattheau would risk his life for a woman, would give up the opportunity to stand upon such power. But it was clear when I first laid eyes on your mother. She was more than beautiful, the stories about her failed to describe the ethereal creature that she was. I fell in love in an instant, I think anyone would. I was ready to protect her with my life, shelter her from the cruelty that I knew the King would inflict. What I wasn't ready for........ was you."

 

Jongin sat, silently urging the man to continue.

 

"You were tiny in her frail arms, and she loved you so dearly. I understood then why the King had been so insistent on getting her back, it was because of you. You were the love child of a powerful man, one who dared to refuse the King, and the most powerful sorceress in the land."

Jongin gasped. "Sorceress?"

Joonmyun nodded. 

"You know the blood-link Chanyeol told you about?"

"Yes"

"Well, your mother created it."

"Wha..?"

"She was the original Crean, the strongest of them all, and the first to fully synchronize her powers with an ancient. Do you know what the word Crean means?"

Jongin shook his head.

"It means 'loveless', a name born from hatred, from blood, from loneliness. It was a name your mother created for herself, because she utterly believed that no one could ever love her after what she had done. She was plagued by her own guilt - it wasn't until she met your father that she saw a brighter future, a hopeful future........with your father, she aimed to destroy the very weapon she had created......

.......Years after, a cult was born and those who sought to the ability to blood-link, took the name 'Crean' upon themselves. It became a cursed name, one feared by many for what it stood for. They believed in a stronger race, and enforced their beliefs on others. Refusal would mean death. But despite what the cult sought to achieve, despite how powerful they had become, no one could compare to your mother. Once she heard of the destruction they were causing, she and your father destroyed them. You see, Jongin, no one can harness the type of power that your mother had - that' why the Crean race wiped itself out slowly one by one..........

.........For years, they were extinct .......that is........until you." 

 

Joonmyun stopped, drowning in his own words. He took a deep breath and continued. 

 

"When your mother ran away with your father, it was a huge loss for the King since she created the beasts we now call Karnals, he made her feed them with her drops of her blood, and it made them stronger. But it also linked them to her. She was the only one capable of fully controlling them. Without her, they were simply wild beasts. When you were born, your parents were on the run. You not only carried the Crean lineage, but you carried her blood. You see, Jongin, the King wasn't really interested in getting your mother back. He knew she would refuse his demands. Nor did he care if your father was dead or alive; he simply wanted you....."

"Why?" Jongin interrupted. 

"Because you carry the link to the original Crean running through your veins; you have the ability to destroy everything the King is. You were a threat, and he would rather have taken you as a baby and raised you under his rule, than have you grow under Mattheau's guidance and ruin him in the future."

Jongin's lips parted, his head suddenly weighted with what he had just heard. 

 

 

"What did you mean before....by....fully synchronize with an ancient artifact? How does that happen?"

"Ah. It is related to the blood-link. Chanyeol explained to you before?"

Jongin nodded.

"Sort of. I mean I know its somehow linked to my life source and that it enhances my powers, and that's also why my dreams have gotten more vivid."

"Thats true, but that's not all there is to it. A blood-link is only as strong as its owner. The stronger the owner, the stronger the connection, the stronger the power. In your case, because you have Crean blood running in your veins, Ancients will naturally want to form blood-links with you. They were created to crave that bond, to survive from it. Does that make sense?"

Jongin shook his head. "Why do these Ancients need our life-source? I mean how is that even possible"

"You might not like to hear this, Jongin, but the Ancients are not simply weapons, they are souls."

"What?"

"Yes. Your mother was forced by the King to summon souls of the dead and from them, create artifacts like that knife of yours, create the Ancients. But, because they are from the world of the undead, they crave the one thing they cannot have: life."

"So that's why they feed on our life source?."

Joonmyun nodded.

"Wait, you said 'artifacts' as in plural, as in more than one can link to me?"

"Yes, the knife is not the only Ancient that can attach itself to you in the future because of your blood. Because of the power it holds. The more artifacts you acquire, the more powerful you will become, and the faster they will drain away at your life source. This is why your mother hated her powers, why she fled, why she desperately wanted to keep you away. Your blood, it is both a gift and a curse."

 

* * *

 

Joonmyun gazed uneasily as fear washed into Jongin's face. He knew the news would not bode well, but Jongin had to know.

It was Joonmyun's resposibility to make sure Jongin was aware of the risks of using his power.

 

"Is there a way to stop them? I mean, can I refuse blood-links?" Jongin questioned.

"Yes. But it is far more dangerous, and it would require you to fully syncronize with only one artifact."

"So why can't I just do that? with the knife?"

"Because Jongin, it would mean giving away half your life source or taking someone else's."

Jongin's eyes dropped, hope slowly dying like faltering lights in an unrelenting storm.

 

 

"What happened to them? My parents?" Jongin asked, trying to distract himself from his own depressing thoughts.

"I think we should talk about that another time."

"But I want to know. Please Joonmyun!"

Joonmyun hesitated. Jongin was already in a fragile state, to push him any further would be dangerous. 

"Please Joonmyun! I need to know," Jongin pleaded.

 

 

"Your parents," Joonmyun started, "..........You have to understand Jongin, as strong as your father and mother was, they were no match for the King. But they would do anything to protect you, and that's why they came to me. Because they knew I could hide you, hide you from him."

"How?"

Joonmyun smiled. "Another bit of my powers, you see. I'll show you sometime. That night, Miri and Raff had left to gather intel. I was alone in the house with you and your parents. We were prepared for Balkan soldiers, we had guessed they would track you, but we were not prepared for the beasts, the Karnals, and we were certainly not prepared for the King."

"King? He...he showed himself?"

 

No one had ever seen the King's face, and Jongin had always pictured him as an ugly old wrinkled man. So, it was surprising to hear that the King had appeared in public. 

 

"Yes, as I said before. You were....no, ARE important, Jongin, far more than you can imagine. The King was there, and we were not ready. Your father fought bravely, as swiftly and more powerful than I have ever seen any warrior fight. Your mother had cast a spell to protect the two of you, but when she saw your father hurt, her shield faltered, and the King slipped through. He took you from her, threatening to kill you in an instant. Your parents were devastated, Jongin, you don't know how much you meant to the both of them. They would do anything to protect you...anything....."

"What happened?" Jongin whispered, his eyes already glazed and heart filled with hatred for a man he had never even met before. 

"The King.....you don't know how powerful he is. He can control minds, the weaker you are, the stronger his hold on you. And your father was already weak from fighting off the Karnals, and distracted out of worry for your mother and you. The King took control of his mind, he was possessed and he.....he was forced to kill your mother....."

 

Jongin gasped, his cheeks drenched and lips glistening with the taste of salty tears. 

 

"....when....when the King released his hold....your father realized when he had done, and he broke down....the King was distracted then, and I took the chance to attack him and steal you away. It wasn't clever, but it worked. I had you back in my arms, and I yelled at your father so that we could take you away from there. But Jongin....it had driven him mad....what he had done to your mother.....she was the love of his life.....the sole of his existence.....I cannot imagine what he had felt....but I saw it.....and it drove him mad......"

 

"Jo...joonmyun," Jongin choked, "what hap...pened to my father?"

"...he was fighting with the King, and I.....I fled......I had to get you away safe Jongin....and ....I'm so sorry....I'm so sorry...." Joonmyun was bent on the table, his head falling into his palms. 

 

Jongin sat, unmoving, his chest heaving uncontrollably. His emotions were overwhelming. 

 

"Its my fault," he whispered, bring his knees to his chest.

"No! No Jongin! none of this is your fault," Joonmyun tried to sound assuring, but his voice faltered to a whisper, "....its mine..."

 

 

But Jongin was already drowning in his own thoughts, guilt crawling through every nook of his mind.

His heart clenched in pain, his lungs unable to breathe normally. 

It was his fault.

Everything was his fault.

It was because of him that he and Baekhyun had lost their guardians, because of him that they had to leave the comforts of their home, because of him that Kyungsoo was taken away and forced to serve the army, because of him that everyone was suffering the montly raids from Karnals, who he now realized were searching for him, and because of him that his parents, his real parents, the two people he would never ever get to know, it was because of him that they had lost their lives. 

And the guilt tore through his flesh like a beast on a rampage for fresh meat. He rocked back and forth, his chest heaving in panic, unable to process his emotions, his knees against his chest and arms wrapped around himself. Joonmyun stood near him, unsure what to do, how to calm Jongin. 

He wanted to escape, to turn back time, to go back to those golden fields and lie there breathing in the summer wind. He willed his powers awake, and he felt it crackle under his skin. It pricked against his skin like electricity, his hair standing on its ends.

It called to him with urgency, his heart palpitating furiously against his rib cage. He closed his eyes, as he pictured the fields of grass, the wind billowing against his hair, and he felt it for a moment, a passing moment. And he wanted to feel more, to see the Black Mountains in the distance and the clouds floating against the blue sky. To go back, and wish none of this had ever happened. 

 

The urge pulled him, beckoned him, and he could hear silent whispers ringing in his ears. He could feel it smothering away his pain, as calm washed over him veins. It whispered promises of relief, of escape, and his aching heart fell prey to its call. 

 

The same humming he had heard from his knife buzzed around him. And he knew then, that he could be there if he wanted to, if he wanted it enough.

 

It would take him there, and he could feel himself allowing it to overtake him, until he heard the doors burst open and warm familiar arms pulling him into embrace, back to the pain, back to his reality. 

 

 


	7. Blood Link II

* * *

**PART II**

* * *

 

"Baek?"

"Hmm..."

"Look, I know you're worried but you need to eat something," Kyungsoo insisted as he placed a bowl of warm stew in front of the distraught boy.

 

Baekhyun glanced at the bowl, eyes drifting far from thought, and it wasn't until his stomach protested in hunger that he lifted the spoon and shoved a few bites into his mouth.

 

"There's more if you want some," Kyungsoo stated.

"Thanks....I'm good."

 

Kyungsoo sighed. They were all seated around the kitchen table, save for Jongin, who had locked himself away in his room since earlier that afternoon.

After finding him broken down over whatever Joonmyun had told him, Jongin had refused to talk and had simply asked to be left alone. Everyone had respected his wishes, with the exception of his brother, who at first stood outside of Jongin's door pleading to be let in until he slowly slumped into a sort of depression that Kyungsoo had never witnessed on his usual bright character before. 

Even though Kyungsoo had grown up with the two brothers, there were so many things he still didn't know about them. So many things he had missed during their separation, and that's why he had no idea on how to console Baekhyun other than cooking his favorite stew for him. It didn't seem to help much, though, as Baekhyun had barely touched the bowl in front of him. 

It wasn't until Sehun plopped himself beside the boy, whispering into his ear and wrapping his long arms around Baekhyun's shoulders, that they finally witnessed a tiny smile lifting the corners of his lips.

There was something going on between the two boys, Kyungsoo knew, but he refused to assume anything until his friend admitted it to him first. 

He looked around the table. Joonmyun had hardly eaten either, his head hanging low, partly from guilt, but mostly to avoid Chanyeol's furious glares aimed at him. 

 

 

"What were you thinking?!" Chaneyol growled.

And when Joonmyun didn't answer, Kyungsoo could almost see fumes shooting out of Chanyeol's large ears. 

 

"What did you tell him, Joonmyun?" Kyungsoo questioned.

The man finally raised his head, dark bags drooping under his eyes. 

"I told him the truth," Joonmyun muttered, more to himself than the group.

"Well," Sehun scoffed sarcastically, "That definitely explains everything!"

"I...I talked to him about his powers, where he got them from and....his parents" 

"What about my parents?" Baekhyun snapped, his eyes locked onto the man.

Joonmyun shook his head. "Not your adoptive parents, I mean Jongin's birth parents."

 

Baekhyun's eyes widened. 

"You told him about Neaya?"

 

All heads snapped in Baekhyun's directions, surprise caught on each face. 

 

"You...you know about them?" Joonmyun asked.

Baekhyun nodded. "My parents told me a long time ago, before we took Jongin...."

"Wait, wait!" Sehun interupted, "Someday please explain because I am so lost."

"Baek and Jongin were both adopted, Sehun," Kyungsoo explained, "Jongin's birth parents were killed when he was still a child."

 

"You...You all know??" Joonmyun gaped at the lot of them.

 

"Of course we know," Chanyeol scoffed, "You really think Roe and Vana would leave Jongin in our care without telling us?"

Kyungsoo nodded in agreement. "They told Baek and I the day before Jongin was brought to Manoa. We promised not to tell him."

"He had every right to know, it's too dangerous for him not to know!" Joonmyun argued.

"You're putting him in more danger by telling him!" Baekhyun snapped back, his brows srunching in anger, "If he figures out how to use his powers fully, it'll be far worse!"

"What do you mean?" 

"You have no idea what Jongin is capable of. Now that he knows about Mattheau and Neaya, what do you think is going to happen? Hes going to want revenge!, he's going to want to go back and...."

"Baek, that's enough!" Chanyeol scolded. 

 

Baekhyun bit his lip, struggling to hold back his words. 

Sehun and Joonmyun sat back in silence, both utterly confused by the whole conversation. 

 

"What are we going to do?" Kyungsoo voiced, "If he starts using it, they'll trace him here."

"No need to worry about that," Joonmyun waved off, "The whole house is protected by a charm. They won't be able to sense anything here."

"And if he leaves?" Baekhyun muttered.

"We'll take turns keeping watch, make sure he doesn't."

Baekhyun shook his head. "If he wants to leave, he'll leave. And we won't be able to stop him."

"Baekhyun...," Chanyeol warned again.

 

Baekhyun sighed in aggravation, slumping his head onto Sehun's shoulder. 

 

"Am I missing something?" Joonmyun asked, "You three clearly know more about Jongin's powers than I do."

"You haven't earned the right to know," Chanyeol barked. 

 

"Joonmyun," Kyungsoo spoke calmly, he was never quick to anger unlike Chanyeol, "There are things we cannot tell you, you already know that. It won't help to keep asking us. All you need to know is, now that Jongin knows, he'll want to start testing his powers, and once he figures it out, he'll use it frequently. He's done it before, and trust me, it didn't end well."

"But, he clearly told me he wasn't sure how to use his powers"

"He doesn't remember," Kyungsoo replied, "Miri wiped it from his memory........"  
  


Joonmyun drowned out the rest of the explanation, his mind itching for answers. Jongin was a complete mystery to him; despite his background knowledge of the boy. He barely knew anything before, and after he had escaped the King's wrath years ago, he had left the baby boy in his friend's care.

In truth, he hadn't told Jongin everything regarding that night, he was far too ashamed to reveal it all, and it didn't really hurt anyone, distorting the truth slightly. It's not like Jongin would ever find out, especially since his friends seemed to keep a tight seal around him. It was better this way, he assured, he had done his part in telling Jongin what he knew, and the rest was up to the boy. It was out of his hands.

Joonmyun was so busy convincing himself that he got startled when Chanyeol suddenly stood up.

He looked around to see all heads turned towards the kitchen door, where an unreadable Jongin stood, staring back at the lot of them.

 

* * *

 

"Jongin!" Baekhyun cried, as he pulled the boy into his arms, his worries caught on the tip of his tongue. 

"Sorry, Baek," Jongin whispered, "I needed time to.....process"

 

Baekhyun nodded as he reluctantly tore himself away. He was not surprised to see his younger brother's eyes slightly red from crying. 

 

"Are you hungry?" Kyungsoo asked as he edged his way towards Jongin.

Jongin shook his head, stepping back.

 

"How....why didn't you guys tell me?" he muttered.

"You heard?" Baekhyun questioned nervously.

 

Jongin nodded. He had been standing there, for a while he thinks, he wasn't sure why they hadn't noticed him. 

 

"Jongin, we swore not to tell you. It wasn't our secret to tell, Roe and Vana were going to, that's why Raff and Miri were there for your birthday," Chanyeol explained, his voice half pleading for forgiveness.

"I'm not mad," Jongin assured when he saw Baekhyun fidgeting with worry. "I just want to know....please."

 

Baekhyun decided to give in. 

 

"Why did Miri erase my memories?" Jongin continued, as he dragged his brother back to the table, sitting as close to him as possible. 

"Joonmyun," Kyungsoo turned towards the man, who was intently trying to listen in, "could you give us some privacy?"

 

Joonmyun nodded unenthusiasticaly, and quietly slipped out of the room. 

 

"It wouldn't have bothered me," Jongin said, "if he had stayed."

"Its not wise to trust him yet," Kyungsoo explained, "I'm pretty certain he's also hiding a lot from us."

The rest of the group muttered in aggreement. 

 

 

"Do you remember your fourteenth birthday?" Chanyeol asked.

Jongin nodded. "Bits of it, I remember Raff visiting then. I convinced Baek to go explore the caves with me, we got lost, I think.....Roe found us.......and thats it." He shook his head, trying hard to remember anything else.

"We had a dog," Baekhyun started, his voice as low as a murmur, "It ran off the night before, and you were going crazy because you had some sort of nightmare that it was wandering in the caves. We snuck out that night and walked near the foot of the Black Mountains, you remember how dark it was?"

 

Jongin shook his head. He didn't even remember ever having a dog.

 

"Well, it was dark, and I hadn't quite figured out my own powers by then, so we were searching the caves blindly. It was so stupid, but you were so convinced it was there. And the thing is, you were right. We did find it, but it triggered a panic attack."

 

Jongin shook his head, desperately reaching into his mind for some piece of evidence, but the harder he pushed, the more his head hurt. 

 

"Why?" 

Baekhyun hesitated.

 

"Some of the guards," Chanyeol continued on his behalf, "they had stolen the dog and tortured it for fun. They had ripped it to pieces and hung it in the caves to ward off anyone from leaving Manoa." 

"Wha---?" 

"It was the first time you ever got attached to something," Baekhyun spoke, "so when we found it, you went crazy, saying that you were going to go back.....to change everything---"

"...change? what? why? I mean, how?"

"We're not sure," Chanyeol jumped in, "we all searched for you two for hours. We finally found Baekhyun in the caves, going hysterical saying that he lost you, but you were still missing. The next day, we found you.......miles away.......at the edge of the fields. You were just sitting there, Jongin, like nothing had ever happened, just sitting there covered in blood"

Jongin gasped, "Why...why was I..."

"You wouldn't tell me," Baekhyun interrupted, "You kept saying that everything was fixed now. And when we got home.....Jongin....when we got home, it was there, the dog.....alive."

"What? but how? they killed it, you said they killed it"

"None of us knew, only Miri seemed to understand and she didn't let us talk to you. Later that day, we heard news about those guards....Jongin.....they were found dead in the caves....."

 

Jongin gulped, he didn't know when but he had been gripping tightly onto Baekhyun's arm, his knuckles ashen white.

 

"Did...did I do that?" he forced himself to ask. 

 

His breath slowly collapsing from his brother's silence. 

 

* * *

 

It was getting late into the evening, and Kyungsoo had forced all of them to go to sleep, assuring Jongin that they would finish the conversation the next day.

In truth, he simply didn't want to continue seeing Jongin hurt, he had witnessed too much of that already. And despite Baekhyun and Chanyeol suddenly wanting to share everything with the boy, he had felt more reluctant as the conversation had gone on. Especially on the topic of those guards, he didn't want them revealing how the guards were found mutilated and ripped to shreds. It would've been too much for Jongin, and he didn't want his friend to know he was even capable of such atrocities. 

He smiled lightly as he watched Sehun following Baekhyun into his room, chuckling to himself.

He wished silently he and Jongin could be like that again, but he pushed those nagging thoughts aside as he trudged to his room and lulled himself asleep.

 

* * *

 

Chanyeol was laying in his bed, weariness pulling away at his muscles, when he heard knocking. 

"It better not be you again, Kyungsoo," he groaned loudly.

"Its me" a soft voice trailed behind the door.

 

Chanyeol sat up abruptly immediately recognizing it. "Come in" 

He brushed his hair quickly into place as Jongin walked in, wearing a light blue shirt that was clearly too loose on him and pajama pants.

 

"Whats up?" Chanyeol chimed, smile beaming from ear to ear. 

"Yeol," Jongin muttered as he sat down beside his friend, "I need a favor."

"Okay."

"I....I want to try to use my powers..."

"Wha..? Jongin, I don't think thats a good idea."

"Please, I just want to see what I can actually do. And I know you've used yours the longest."

"Why don't you ask Baek?"

Jongin shook his head furiously. "No, he would never teach me. You saw the way he was looking at me when we talked about the dog incident.......he was looking at me like I'm a monster..."

"No Jongin," Chanyeol grabbed the boy's bony shoulders, "your brother would never think of you like that and neither would I. We know you would never do something like that on purpose"

Jongin grinned. "Then teach me"

"But..."

"Yeol, please. If something happens again....like what happened with my parents....I want to be able to....to do something, please"

 

Chanyeol sighed, knowing Baekhyun would kill him later for this.

"Okay, close your eyes"

Jongin shut his eyes quickly.

"Just breathe. Listen to my voice okay? Just concentrate on your breathing, you'll feel it slowly - like a sudden change, a spark crawling through your body"

 

Jongin nodded, he could feel it know - his blood pumping through his veins, his limbs fired with some unknown energy. 

 

"Good. Try to remember what that feels like. Imagine it running through your body, your veins. Do you remember what you thought of when you first felt it?"

 

Jongin nodded again. He had thought of the fields in Manoa.

 

"Imagine that picture in your head, imagine it like you're already there, every little detail."

 

* * *

 

 

He could see the Black mountains in the distance now, the never-ending golden grass brushing against his legs. He could feel the cool breeze swirling through his hair and oozing between his fingertips.

It was so vivid, a memory he could never erase. He wanted to go back, and he felt it again, his skin rippling with tiny shocks as Chanyeol described; his body growing light until he couldn't feel the bed under him anymore, until Chanyeol's voice contorted into an indistinguishable humming that filled his ears.

And he could hear it calling, beckoning him, urging him to reach for more.

Until he could hear it as clear as day.

 

_I can take you there._

 

_Yes_. he answered, letting every part of himself go, releasing control to whatever was gnawing away inside of him. And then, suddenly, his fingers brushed against something soft, but he couldn't open his eyes to see.

They refused to open. But he could actually feel it, and he knew. He could hear the birds chirping in the sky, the breeze bursting into his lungs, faint voices singing in the background, and he wanted so badly to see it.

 

But it wouldn't let him. 

 

_those guards....Jongin.....they were found dead in the caves...._  

 

It played Baekhyun's voice endlessly in his head, mockingly, and he grew afraid. His mind caught onto the image of his brother in the kitchen - the unspoken words that left him confused. 

The image in his head shook, his body suddenly convulsing, pain striking through his arm, and all he could feel was the cold wooden floors as his knees buckled against them.

 

* * *

 

He blinked his eyes open, grimacing as light poured onto his face.

"JONGIN!!" he heard Chanyeol's voice yell in panic as the lanky man bounded down the stairs towards him.

 

But why were they near the stairs? Weren't they in Chanyeol's room before?

He grunted painfully as Chanyeol pulled him from the floor.

 

"Yeol, where?"

"You did it! You teleported!" Chanyeol laughed, ruffling through Jongin's hair.

"But...what? Where are we?"

"Kitchen....isn't that where you wanted to go?"

 

Jongin blinked again, his eyes finally taking in the room around him. They were indeed in the kitchen downstairs. But how did he end up there?

 

"You okay?" Chanyeol asked, suddenly aware at how shocked Jongin was with the whole situation.

Jongin grinned. "Um....so I can teleport?"

"Yup! So glad you figured it out again cuz I was definitely not going to get used to you using doors all the time!" 

 

The both of them burst into laughter as Chanyeol gripped Jongin in a tight hug, that was until Jongin noticed an angry scowl plastered on the face of a certain owl-eyed boy, and quickly let go. 

 

"Whats going on?" 

"Uh...nothing Kyungsoo, Chanyeol was just showing me his powers, thats all."

Chanyeol snickered.

"Oh?" Kyungsoo glared at the both of them. "Its late, you should both be in bed" he muttered as he walked away. 

 

* * *

 

It had been faint, very faint, but before, when he had apparently teleported to the kitchen, he had heard the voice again.

And that was what occupied Jongin's mind as he followed Chanyeol back up the stairs.

It had spoken to him, the knife, or the soul in the knife, he wasn't quite sure yet. But he had finally heard it, a woman's voice, a chilling voice that pierced through his bones.

She had spoken to him , and her words rung in his head as he fell onto his bed, sleep encouraging his body to fall into slumber. 

 

_I can give you what you want. Come and claim me._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whoop! Jong learns how to use his powers ^_~. Hope the plot is building up some curiosity!  
> Thanks for reading! <3


	8. Claim Me

_"Who are you?"_

_A wisp of silver-grey hair fluttered with the wind, revealing a pale face, so graced with beauty, that it almost seemed a sin to look upon it. Blue eyes waned to a light brown and then back again to its original composure, as feathered lashes brushed against cheekbones._

_Blushed lips parted slowly while whispers frolicked on tongue, losing its substance as it wandered with the wind._

_She was like nothing he had ever seen before, a mirage that tempted his consiousness._

_"Who are you?!" he asked again, louder._

_She stood silent, everything about her seemed unaffected by his conciousness or unaware of his existence. Everything, except her eyes, that was locked onto his own._

_And he was so lost in her presence that he, only now, began to notice the soft golden grass that tickled under his feet, the dark mountains that faded into the blue of the morning mist, and finally, the growing shadows that loomed behind her, reaching towards her._

_"WATCH OUT!!" he yelled._

_And at this, her body turned sharply away from him, her entrancing eyes no longer connected to his, but fixed onto the shadows surrounding her._

_And as he ran, desperately trying to get to her in time, he watched as they encircled her frail frame, her eyes finally returning to his own, and her lips parting to reveal a familiar hum of words._

 

_"Claim me."_

 

* * *

 

Jongin tossed under his comforter as the clanging of metal and hushed chatter echoed through the house, interrupting his precious sleep.

He buried his head under the pillow, desperately trying to drown it out, but the noise only seemed to grow worse. A scratchy growl erupted from his throat as he rolled out of bed, and forced his lifeless body to get ready. 

His stomach grumbled as the smell of breakfast curled under his nose, enticing him to hurriedly change and jolt downstairs to the kitchen, his damp hair still clinging against his neck. He was almost tempted to use his powers and just teleport to the kitchen, but Chanyeol had warned him the night before not to use it so freely. And he certainly did not want to go through the whole day with Kyungsoo lecturing him endlessly. 

The hushed chatter grew louder as he reached the last step where he stopped abruptly, intrigued by the mention of his name. 

 

 

"---I mean, Jongin doesn't need to know everything."

It was Kyungsoo, who sounded exasperated.  

"He's not a fragile child anymore, he can handle the truth," Chanyeol retorted.

"Handle? you call what happened yesterday handling?" 

"Chanyeol's right, Kyungsoo." Baekhyun joined in.

"You're siding with him?"

"We can't keep things from him now. You know how Jongin is, if he doesn't hear it from us, he'll look elsewhere, and we need him to stay here, where it's safe." 

"Well, we wouldn't have to worry about him leaving, if Chanyeol here didn't go and teach him how to teleport again" Kyungsoo hissed.

"SHHHHH!" Sehun warned, nodded his head towards the door. 

 

 

Jongin walked in to the sight of both Chanyeol and Kyungsoo hurriedly washing away their anger from their faces and plastering on welcoming smiles.

"Morning" he mumbled as he joined the four at the table.

 

Chanyeol ushered Jongin next to him as Kyungsoo passed him a plate of eggs and bread.

 

"Sorry," Kyungsoo apologized, "Joonmyun didn't have anything else."

Jongin shook his head, stuffing his mouth in hunger. 

"This is great. Where is Joonmyun?" he questioned in between bites.

"He's out in the market," Baekhyun replied.

He opted not to mention that Joonmyun was also out collecting intel and checking if any Tracers had arrived in Alor. 

"How'd you sleep?" Chanyeol asked, brushing a few bread crumbs from Jongin's lips. He refused to acknowledge Kyungsoo's glowering stares. 

Jongin shrugged. "As good as any night"

"No nightmares?" 

"No" Jongin lied. He didn't really want to sound mental in the morning, talking about his odd dreams or even sharing the notion that the Knife, which he was blood-linked to, was talking to him. 

"Good, I thought after everything yesterday you might ------"

"More?" Kyungsoo interrupted, eyeing Jongin's empty plate.

Jongin shook his head.

"Thanks, Soo. That was great. I've missed your cooking like crazy"

Kyungsoo smiled, his harsh gaze already softening at Jongin's complement. 

"Alright," Chanyeol muttered as he got up from the table, "Joonmyun asked me to meet up with him earlier, so I'm going to head out."

"Wait," Jongin pulled at the lanky man's arm, "can I come?" He had been itching to wander the streets of Alor ever since they had arrived. 

"Uh..." Chanyeol hesitated as he looked upon Jongin's pleading eyes. 

"I was actually thinking," Kyungsoo interrupted again, "that you'd maybe like some training? You should be prepared if anything happens."

 

Everyone gaped at his suggestion, except Baekhyun, who smirked knowingly at Kyungsoo. 

 

"I thought you were against teaching him anything?" Chanyeol frowned, clearly unhappy with leaving Jongin alone with the guy. 

Kyungsoo shrugged.

"Well since he already knows, no point stopping him now," he replied, and before Chanyeol had any chance to protest, he hurriedly clutched onto Jongin's arm and pulled the surprised boy from the table and out of the room. 

 

 

"Uh, what was that?!" Chanyeol pointed at the empty seats next to him.

"Looked like Kyungsoo marking his territory," Baekhyun teased.

Chanyeol grumbled, clearly annoyed by Baekhyun's remark and quickly stumbled out of the kitchen. 

 

 

When Baekhyun finally heard the front door slam, a residual sign of Chanyeol's anger, he turned to Sehun, who was unusually quiet that morning. 

 

"Whats wrong with you?"

"Hmmm?" Sehun mumbled.

"Why are you so quiet?"

Sehun shrugged.

"Sehunnnn...." Baekhyun pouted, cocking his head slightly like a curious puppy. 

"........"

"Come onnnnn, tell meeee" Baekhyun whined.

"Its nothing" Sehun replied, pursing his lips. 

A sly smile tugged at the corner of Baekhyun's lips. 

"Is this about last night?"

 

A touch of pink faded into Sehun's neck and to his cheeks, his eyes wandering anywhere, except on Baekhyun.

Baekhyun grinned, reaching his fingers in between Sehun's bangs, slowly caressing his face until he rested under the sharp jaw, pulling his face forward and forcing soft eyes to meet his own. 

 

"You're not embarrassed are you?" Baekhyun whispered, a cocky smile plastered against his face. 

Sehun's face was bright as a cherry now, as he pulled away, quickly getting up from the table, mumbling about how he forgot to tell Kyungsoo something, and he ran out of the room. 

Baekhyun was left alone now, his body leaning lightly against his chair, chest puffed up and arms folded behind his head, revealing the deep satisfaction flushed all over his arrogant face. 

He had bested Sehun in their little game, and surprisingly, he was enjoying his victory more than he had expected. Oh yes, he definitely had no problem teasing the younger and watch him fluster under his touch.

In fact, he would have no problem reminding the younger of his victory again, later that night. 

 

* * *

 

"Soo, slow down will you?" Jongin pleaded as he followed Kyungsoo into an enclosed courtyard.

But when Kyungsoo made no intention of doing so, he reached towards his friend and pulled him to a halt. 

Kyungsoo's eyes had grown dark again, eyebrows furrowed in deep thought. 

 

"Soo, what's wr---"

"Is there something I need to know about you and Chanyeol?" Kyungsoo interrupted, large eyes scanning Jongin's face for an answer.

"What?"

"You and Chanyeol. Is there something I need to know about you two?"

"Wha..? No. There's nothing going on between us"

"Well, Chanyeol doesn't seem to think so"

"Soo----"

"You've been hanging out with him a lot. Like....last night..."

"That was really nothing, he was teaching me how to teleport, really."

 

Kyungsoo looked away, pursed lips and cheeks puffing.

 

"Soo,I swear. There's nothing going on," Jongin reassured, gripping Kyungsoo's hand firmly in his.

Kyungsoo nodded, a sigh of relief escaping his chest. 

Jongin smirked. If this was Kyungsoo's show of jealousy, it was definitely a cute change from the boy's normally controlled composure. 

 

"So, did you really mean it? That you'd teach me?"

Kyungsoo nodded. "Its better if you know how to at least defend yourself. We can't all be there to protect you if the Tracers come."

"I can take care of myself," Jongin argued.

Kyungsoo rolled his eyes. "pfff, yea we'll see."

"Then, I finally get to see all that training you got from the army huh?"

A light chuckle erupted from Kyungsoo's lips. "Come on. Lets start."

 

 

"So uh what do I do?" Jongin questioned. He was standing akwardly accross from Kyungsoo in the middle of the stone courtyard.

"First. Defense. I'll attack, you block"

"And if I can't?"

Kyungsoo shrugged. "You need to learn how to deal when you get punched."

"wow....some teacher you are.." 

"Ready?" Kyungsoo smirked, and Jongin could almost see a slight evil glint twinkling in the corner of his eyes. 

He took a deep breath and nodded. 

 

 

Jongin had sparred with his brother before, a few times, in hopes that they would both be able to enlist in the army once he was of age. It had taken him a couple of weeks before he bested his older brother. He had even picked up a few tips from Raff, who had complimented him for his quick reflexes. It was no question that Jongin took pride in himself. 

But fighting with Kyungsoo was like nothing he had experienced before. His friend was fast, so fast that before he even had a chance to block Kyungsoo's fist, he was knocked back, his palm gripping against his now sore jaw.

For someone so small, Kyungsoo could pack a punch. 

 

"Don't stop," Kyungsoo ordered as he lunged towards Jongin, "When you're in a real battle, the enemy won't give you another chance."

Jongin quickly blocked the next punch and the next, but he missed the low kick aimed at his shin as he cried out in pain. 

He hobbled back, trying to find some reprieve, but Kyungsoo was relentless, fists attacking one after the other, until he pulled Jongin into a headlock, finally releasing him when Jongin smacked against his arm, desperate for air.

He fell hard to the ground, his breath hitching in agony. 

 

Kyungsoo sighed and sat down beside him. Jongin lay on his back, eyes closed and palm clutching against his chest. 

"Did you have to punch so hard?" he groaned. 

"I thought you said you can fend for yourself?" Kyungsoo smirked.

Jongin groaned again, "You're evil, you know that?"

Kyungsoo ran his fingers through Jongin's damp hair, watching as beads of sweat rolled down the side of his face. 

"Gimme a minute," Jongin gasped. 

 

Kyungsoo nodded, releasing his hands from Jongin's head and placing in against the cool stone under them.

The earth rumbled under his touch as he shut his eyes, energy coursing through his veins and plummeting with excitement into his heart. Every grain of dirt shifted underneath, as an animal would jolt in excitement in the presence of its owner. He curled his fingers and a low crack echoed into the air, the stone splitting into two perfect pieces, and the dirt under, pooling between the cracks like an overflowing cup. Dark grains of dirt gathered towards his fingers as they piled into the perfect shape of his palm. 

He could trace every footstep that echoed within the confines of the household, he could feel the emptiness of the tunnels below, he could sense every inch of dirt tucked away in the crevices of the house, but the only thing that mattered to him, was the feeling of Jongin's heartbeat slowing in pace as it resounded inside his body and through the cool stone. 

 

"Soo.."

"Hmm?" Kyungsoo turned to see Jongin leaning on his side, staring up at him. 

"Do you miss it? Using your power?"

"Sometimes."

"Did you use it a lot? In battle?"

 

Kyungsoo nodded as he stared at the indents, impressions from the stone, pressed into the skin of his palm. He frowned slightly as he shook the traces of dirt away. 

 

"We were forced to use it. Whether we wanted to or not"

"Did....did you ever kill anyone?"

"I didn't have a choice." Kyungsoo replied, his eyes imploring Jongin not to delve any further. 

Jongin nodded understandingly. 

 

 

"Okay!" Jongin shouted as he stood, grunting at his sore muscles. 

Kyungsoo eyes widened. 

 

 

"Lets go another round"

"You sure you can handle another round?" Kyungsoo teased.

"Who do you think I am?" Jongin scoffed as he took his stance. 

Kyungsoo smiled, pulling himself up, shifting his weight to his back foot as he lunged towards Jongin. 

 

* * *

 

"Sehunnniiieeee!!!" Baekhyun called coyly as he poked his head into Sehun's room. 

 

Sehun was sitting in bed, a light breeze tossing back and forth from his one hand to the other. It quickly dissipated when Baekhyun walked in and plopped himself beside the boy. 

 

"What are you doing?"

"Practicing," Sehun mumbled.

"Well, stop practicing and play with me"

"What are you? Five?"

"Yes! now play with me!" Baekhyun whined as he wrapped his arms around Sehun's neck. 

 

Sehun's body stiffened at the sudden touch, but it slowly loosened as Baekhyun edged closer, tipping his face and planting his lips onto Sehun's cheek. Sehun blushed profusely, his lanky arms pulling away Baekhyun's tight grip on him. 

 

"Why are you avoiding me?" 

"I..I'm not"

"Do you not like me anymore?"

"Wha..? No.... I mean I don't not like you-I --" Sehun flustered for words. 

Baekhyun smirked. "Then play with me!"

"Baek----"

"I'm booored," Baekhyun pouted, leaning his blonde fluff of hair onto Sehun's shoulder, "lets go find Kyungsoo and Jongin!"

"You can go by yourself," Sehun mumbled, still avoiding eye contact with Baekhyun.

"But this place is huge. What if I get lost?" Baekhyun complained, putting on his best puppy face and looking up at Sehun adorably. 

 

Sehun sighed, and Baekhyun knew he had won. 

 

"Come on, it'll be fun!" he sung, as he held onto Sehun's wrist and led him out the door. 

 

 

"Maybe we should ask Sena," Baekhyun grumbled.

 

How could it be so confusing to find a giant courtyard in the house? They had been walking around the halls for 10 minutes already without any luck.

He stopped when he heard Sehun whistling and he eyed the boy curiously. 

 

"Its just up ahead," Sehun replied after a while. 

"How do you know?"

"I asked Kyungsoo"

"Oh.." Baekhyun had noticed it before, how Sehun would know exactly where Kyungsoo was, and so he had asked him about it.

 

Sehun had explained that in the army, they would sometimes need to pass on messages without anyone knowing. He and Kyungsoo had trained their powers to be used in the same manner. Sehun would whistle a certain tune, and the wind would carry it to Kyungsoo, and the latter would send ripples in the same frequency, under the earth, that only Sehun could somehow sense.

It seemed way too complicated for Baekhyun, so he didn't really feel like questioning it any further.

The two of them walked briskly as they neared an arched opening, revealing a large stone courtyard with a worn Jongin clutching onto Kyungsoo's shoulders.

 

"What happened?!" Baekhyun panicked, as he ran towards his brother and wrapped his arm around his waist.

"Soo...is ...a ...sadist.." Jongin gasped, in between breaths as Kyungsoo rolled his eyes. 

 

Baekhyun eyed the variety of bruises now covering Jongin's arms. 

 

"That's enough for today," he ordered, "You need to rest."

"But---"

"Listen to Baek," Kyungsoo cut in, "there's always tomorrow."

Jongin nodded. 

 

* * *

 

 

Baekhyun sat on the cool ground next to Jongin, as the both of them watched the intense sparring going on between Sehun and Kyungsoo.

Although, they were not sure if it was really just a spar or an actual match, as both Sehun and Kyungsoo carried such serious expressions, and neither seemed to be holding back.

Sehun was just as quick as Kyungsoo, but it was easier for him to get in punches due to his longer arms. They were still matched evenly, both putting in an equal amount of attacks against the other, but neither seemed to be tired nor willing to relent. 

 

"This is amazing," Baekhyun cooed in awe.

Jongin nodded. "Now imagine taking those punches," he said as he rubbed his bruises. 

Baekhyun grimaced. "That looks painful."

"It is."

"I never pictured Kyungsoo as a fighter"

"Neither did I, but trust me, he's a sadist," Jongin replied as he pointed at the purple bruise now evident on the side of his jaw.

Baekhyun chuckled. "Some things don't change"

"yea"

"Have you told him about Chanyeol?"

Jongin shook his head.

"When are you going to?"

"I ....don't know."

Baekhyun nodded as he ruffled his fingers through Jongin's hair, and stood up. 

 

 

"Okay, thats enough!," he called to the two sparing partners, "I want to have a go too"

Kyungsoo and Sehun both stopped, eyeing Baekhyun curiously.

"Are...are you sure, Baek?" Jongin questioned in worry.

Baekhyun grinned assuringly. 

"Spar with Sehun," Kyungsoo uttered, "I'm beat." He walked towards Jongin and sat down. 

 

 

"Ready Sehun?" Baekhyun jested, "You won't know whats coming!"

Sehun rolled his eyes as he prepared his stance. 

 

 

Despite his small frame, Baekhyun was actually doing pretty well against Sehun, Jongin admitted. But he also noticed how Sehun was not fighting as seriously as his previous match with Kyungsoo, almost as if he was holding back. He even let Baekhyun throw in a punch or two, which spiraled the boy's ego through the roof as he whooped in pleasure.

Sehun expressions remained calm, but every so often, when Baekhyun's back was turned, Jongin could see a small smile pulling at the corners of his lips. 

 

"Soo, how'd you meet Sehun?" he questioned.

"During our....adjustment...period," Kyungsoo replied, his voice slightly strained.

"Once the Baltans capture potential soldiers, they break you, make sure you are reminded everyday of how you can never return home; of how your life was worthless until the King gave you life. There was a lot of us, 'the Raised' they called us because they had risen us from our deaths," he scoffed. 

"Was Sehun also taken? like you?"

Kyungsoo nodded. "He was practically raised in the army, captured when he was five, an aftermath of a village the Karnals had torn apart. The first night I met him, we had gone through torture training, all the others were crying, huddled in their own corners, except him. He was just sitting there staring at the moon - I just thought he was an odd kid. Surprisingly, he was the one to first talk to me. And we've been friends ever since then."

"I'm glad," Jongin smiled, "that you had someone there, that you weren't alone."

"I was never alone......not when I had you" Kyungsoo stared longingly at Jongin, hands reaching for his face. 

Jongin's gaze faltered, missing the flash of hurt fading from Kyungsoo's eyes, as he edged back and turned away. 

 

* * *

 

"MASTER BAEKHYUN!!!!" a voice called in urgency.

 

Baekhyun and Sehun stopped sparring immediately while Kyungsoo and Jongin stood, all four turning towards the desperate voice.

It was Sena, face distraught in panic, as she clutched a paper note in her arms, swinging it in front of her, as she ran towards them.

 

"What is it, Sena? What's wrong?" Baekhyun asked worriedly. 

"Master Chanyeol...hah...trouble...hah...note..." Sena spoke, lungs gasping for air.

"Calm down first and breathe," Sehun said as he pat her back. 

 

Sena nodded, taking in a deep breath.

 

"I tried to send word," she continued, "to check on Master Joonmyun, and I was sent this back."

She passed a crumbled note to Baekhyun, who hurriedly spread it open. His face contorted in terror as he scanned the note and handed it to Sehun. 

 

"What is it?" Jongin asked. The color from Baekhyun's face was slowly fading and it was worrying him.

"Tracers." Sehun growled, "They're here."

"And Chanyeol?" Jongin implored, avoiding the slight glance from Kyungsoo.

"They're fine," Baekhyun replied, "Joonmyun wants us to remain here till they send word. They'll try coming tonight to avoid any Tracers following them back."

Jongin nodded. 

"We should be ready, in case." Kyungsoo warned.

 

All four nodded.

 

"I can show you," Sena chimed, "Master Joonmyun keeps the weapons in the cellar."

"Okay. Sehun and I will go gather them. Kyungsoo, you and Jongin pack our things," Baekhyun commanded. 

The three nodded and split, two following Sena to the cellar and the other two walking back upstairs to gather their belongings. 

 

 

Fear built slowly inside Baekhyun's chest as they climbed down the ladder to the cellar. If the Tracers were able to find them so quickly, it would be harder now to keep Jongin hidden. He had made a promise to protect his brother, but worry filled his head and he was not exactly sure how he was going to do so.

He felt a warm palm wrap around his fingers, squeezing tightly. He turned to see Sehun smiling in assurance and he sighed.

It was in times like these, that he remained surprised at the youngest. 

Despite their little game, Baekhyun felt that in times like these, that Sehun was actually winning, because slowly and surely he knew he could depend on him. 

 

* * *

 

Evening had settled onto Alor, and four boys sat huddled around the kitchen table scanning an array of weapons placed on its surface. 

 

"Is this all there was?" Kyungsoo asked.

"Most of it," Sehun answered, "I figured shorter swords would be easier for Baekhyun and Jongin to use."

Kyungsoo nodded. "We should do some training with the both of them. At least get in some moves they can use, in case."

"Okay, that all sounds great," Baekhyun jumped in, "but why the hell do you have that?" He was pointing that a bundle hiding under Jongin's arm.

"I found it in Chanyeol's room," Jongin defended.

"I don't think that's a good idea Jongin," Baekhyun scolded, "remember what happened last time you were holding it?"

"Give it here," Sehun said, reaching for the bundle, "I'll keep it."

"No!" Jongin cried as he stepped back, clutching at the knife dearly. 

 

The three boys looked onto Jongin in shock. 

 

"I....I need to have it with me," Jongin explained

"Why?" Baekhyun inquired, eyes filling with concern.

Jongin shook his head. "I can't really explain it, but I just have to. Please Baek, I promise I'll keep it covered up."

 

Baekhyun was getting ready to refuse Jongin's request, when Kyungsoo cut in.

 

"I think it's fine as long as he's not using it."

"We'll keep an eye on it, Baek," Sehun assured.

Jongin smiled gratefully at them both while his brother nodded reluctantly.  

 

 

Sehun and Kyungsoo had been teaching them both on using the swords for defense purposes only. Three hours had gone by quickly, and they had still not heard a peek from Joonmyun and Chanyeol.

 

"Its odd. Chanyeol would have told me somehow, especially if there was trouble," Jongin muttered to Baekhyun.

"They might just be waiting till it gets darker"

"But, Baek---"

"Look, there's nothing we can do right now except wait. So stop panicking!" Baekhyun hissed.

Jongin nodded.

"And stop mentioning Chanyeol, Kyungsoo's been glaring at you for the past hour now."

 

Jongin turned to look at Kyungsoo who was indeed sending death glares across the room. 

 

 

 

"It's almost midnight! We need to go out there and find them!" Jongin complained.

"And risk getting caught by Tracers?" Sehun retorted.

"But if they're in trouble----"

"I"ll go check," Kyungsoo snapped in anger.

"No, Soo" Baekhyun argued.

"Its fine, I'll stay in the shadows, and send word as soon as I find them. Besides, I'd rather do that then hear Jongin ask about Chanyeol one more time," Kyungsoo replied bitterly. 

 

Jongin frowned, while Baekhyun and Sehun stood uncomfortably between the two. 

 

"Sehun, I"ll send word. Make sure you're paying attention." 

Sehun nodded.

"Wait!" Jongin cried as he held onto Kyungsoo's sleeve, "Um...let me at least get you some supplies, you know in case they're hurt. I'll be right back."

Kyungsoo nodded, eyes wandering away from Jongin's face. 

 

 

Jongin clammored up the stairs to his room, where all their bags lay on top his bed.

He sat down quickly, shaking his evident nervousness away.

 

"Be brave Jongin," he muttered to himself.

 

He had been planning this every since they got the note, but he had originally planned to go later that night. Kyungsoo's sudden proposal threatened everything. 

He didn't want Kyungsoo to get hurt, to be out there alone. He couldn't lose him again.

And he had used his powers before, he had even practiced when the others weren't looking, so if it worked correctly, it would take him exactly to where Chanyeol was.

 

Chanyeol had mentioned that Jongin had the ability to teleport other people also, so he was sure he could do it, bring them back. 

 

He shook his hands, and took a deep breath. He would only have a few minutes before they would realize he was gone.

He pulled away the bundled cloth, revealing a flash of silver as the knife glistened in his hand. The cool metal melded into his hot skin, a shiver spiraling into his veins. Another deep breath. 

 

"Please," he whispered into the air, "help me."

 

A fierce static erupted from the knife, its letters curling around his fingers as it pierced his skin. He winced as he felt his blood curdle within him, the the tiny hairs on his arm stood up, static bouncing through his bones and reaching for his heart. 

He pulled Chanyeol's face into his mind, the tall figure, the large ears, the goofy smile, and he willed his powers awake. It crackled under his skin, the cool metal of the knife slowly growing hot in his palm, but he refused to let go. A sharp pain jerked under his chest sending him into panic. He felt the air shift around him, the sounds surrounding him hushing into a low lull as it hummed in his ears, his body grew light, the sheets under him fading away.

 

 

And then, he was suddenly standing in darkness, utter darkness. He stood still, afraid to move, afraid to speak, but then he heard it, her voice. She was humming, her voice resounding within him.

 

 

"Help me," he pleaded, "I need to find Chanyeol"

_Claim Me_

"Please!!!"

_Claim Me, Jongin and I will take you there._

"Ho..how?"

_A contract._

"Co..contract?"

_Yes. You must say it_

"Say what?!"

_You know the words, you have said it once before._

Jongin shook his head, frustration pulsing through his brain. He wasn't sure what he was getting into, but this was the only way he could get to Chanyeol. He needed her help. 

"Okay, I'll make a contract"

_You must say it._

Jongin was about to argue back that he had no clue what she was talking about, when sudden words fueled into his memories. And then his lips moved on their own accord, his voice uttering words he didn't know.

 

 

_"From the pits of despair, I, your master, unleash you and bind you to my flesh, Isla the Destroyer"_

 

 

As the words slipped slowly from his tongue, an agonizing pain struck against his arm and to his chest. Jongin cried out as he felt his body crumbling away, eyes dawning to a close, only to catch a glimpse of silver-grey hair fluttering in the wind and frail lips curling to a frightening smile. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooooo, this chapter clearly reveals more about a certain couple *cough* Baek x Sehun *cough*, that's the problem with baises ----always intruding in my stories kekekekekeke. I might actually do a side chapter about what happened between them ~(-_-)~ who knows........
> 
> And what's up with Kai? Rejecting DO like that *tch tch* 
> 
> Hope everyone's enjoying the storyline so far!


	9. Ablaze

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ancients:   
> These artifacts created by the original Crean sorcerer are known to enhance abilities in exchange for the use of the wielder's life-source. Due to its parasitic nature, most wielder's die of a young age. 
> 
> Tracers:  
> Hunters - man-like beasts - who function similar to hound dogs with the sole purpose of tracking their prey. They also possess a frightening ability to put people into endless sleep - though only a few have recovered from it.

Strained puffs of frosted breath cut through the dark alleyway; frantic footsteps screeching to a halt as two figures masked themselves within the shield of darkness.

They waited silently until a crowd of soldiers rushed past the streets, gasps of relief escaping their lips as they watched their hunters fading from their sight. One leaned against the cool concrete behind him, as the another stood, worriedly gazing at the other. 

 

"Damn Tracers!" Chanyeol wheezed as he clutched at his side.

"Is it bad?" Joonmyun asked, concerned.

"I'll deal" Chanyeol grunted. He removed his hand to reveal the side of his shirt, now soaked in traces of red. 

"We need to warn the others! There are more than I thought. Can you hold till we get there?"

 

Chanyeol nodded, his mind ignoring the sudden spell of dizziness pulling at his consciousness. He grimaced in pain as Joonmyun clutched at his waist, attempting to help Chanyeol balance his weight.

Despite his anger with Joonmyun, Chanyeol trusted the man with his life, mostly because when he had first started out as a trader, he had helped him form connections from city to city. He also knew of Joonmyun's abilities, of course, and he had trained himself well to hide his emotions from him.

Chanyeol had learned, throughout the years, that Joonmyun seemed to carry a dark, unpredictable side, and he slowly grew wary of him. That was also the reason he had grown suspicious of Joonmyun's interest in Jongin.

The Reader seemed to know a lot more than he let on, especially when it came to his friend. 

 

They trudged hurriedly through the dark alleys and Chanyeol began to worry.

What if the Tracers had already found Jongin?

What if Kyungsoo and Sehun were not able to protect him?

He had left Jongin and Baekhyun in the hands of soldiers, worst, Balkan soldiers. They could easily betray them, easily give up Jongin. He seethed in anger as even worse scenarios flashed into his mind.

 

 

Joonmyun sensed the sudden shift in Chanyeol's pace; he also noticed the drops of red trailing behind them. 

"Slow down!" he hissed, "or you'll bleed to death before we reach!"

"I've dealt with worse," Chanyeol retorted.

"I'm sure you have, regardless, I don't want to have to drag a body with me"

"We have to get back faster!"

"He'll be fine Chanyeol. Kyungsoo and Sehun are trained soldiers, he'll be protected"

 

Chanyeol shook his head furiously, trying to ignore the sudden numbness near his wound. His legs shook, failing to hold the weight of his body until they collapsed. He fell against Joonmyun, his breath hitching in sheer agony. 

 

"Let me heal you" Joonmyun implored, reaching for Chanyeol's wound, only to be slapped away.

"No! They'll sense it. Just---just give me a minute," Chanyeol replied as he slowly steadied himself.

"You're not going to ---"

"SHhhhhh!" Chanyeol stood upright, his ears perked, eyes scanning the darkness before them. He gripped tightly onto Joonmyun's arm, as if to forewarn the lurking danger.

 

Joonmyun stood in front of Chanyeol, ready to battle whoever was coming their way. For he had sensed it too, the unexpected chill in the air, the eerie feeling of someone watching them.

The two of them stood silently until the air split with a loud crack, and they both witnessed a figure shifting within the shadows.

Chanyeol's eyes grew larger at the sound and his jaw slacked open as the figure slowly emerged from the darkness and walked into the light. 

 

* * *

 

"Jongin!" Joonmyun cried, gaping at the sight before him. "Wha---"

"What the hell are you doing here?!" Chanyeol yelled, limping briskly towards Jongin and pulling the boy back into the shadows.

"Came to get you guys" A sly grin spread across Jongin's face, clearly pleased with himself. That was until he caught sight of the pool of red dripping from Chanyeol's fingers. 

"You're hurt!" he cried.

"Its fine," Chanyeol assured

"But Chan---"

"Really Jongin, I'll be fine"

 

Chanyeol felt his heart lighten at the thought that Jongin was so concerned for him. He felt giddy as he watched Jongin pursing his lips, or at least he thought that was why, it could also have been the amount of blood loss.

 

"Where are the others?"

"Back home"

"Do they know you're here?"

Jongin shook his head.

Chanyeol groaned. "Baek's going to kill me"

"Wait! Wait!," Joonmyun joined in, "How the hell did you even find us? Or get here?"

Jongin bit his lip. "Like you said, some things are better kept secret"

 

Joonmyun opened his mouth, ready to say something, but he closed it again, finally nodding in understanding.

 

"So...I'm here to take you guys back!"

"And how exactly are you going to do that?" Chanyeol asked.

Jongin smirked. "I was kinda hoping you'd help me with that"

 

* * *

 

"I should've known he'd do something stupid!" Baekhyun growled, as he paced the kitchen floor.

"Calm down, Baek, if he was able to use his powers correctly, he might be with Chanyeol already," Kyungsoo spoke, yet his heart thumped wildly against his chest, his mind bombarding with worry. 

"Yea IF! I should've noticed as soon as he started clinging to that Knife! I knew it was odd"

"None of us knew Baek," Sehun patted his friend, "Stop blaming yourself"

Baekhyun shook his head. "If anything happens to him I ---"

"Nothing's going to happen" Kyungsoo firmly stated, his eyes pleading at his friends for affirmation. 

 

But, Baekhyun could give him none. It was his responsiblity to keep Jongin safe, what kind of brother was he when he couldn't even stop his brother from throwing himself in the midst of danger. 

 

"We have to go look for him" Baekhyun pushed back his unruly hair. 

"We can't! Am I the only one that understands there are Tracers out there?" Sehun disagreed.

"Baek's right, we have to go" Kyungsoo replied.

"You're both not thinking rationally right now" 

"Please Sehun! He's all I have left!" Baekhyun pleaded.

 

Sehun gazed at Baekhyun's glazed eyes, tears threatening to breach his soft features and sighed.

 

"What's the plan?" He asked.

Baekhyun smiled, eyes dancing in gratefulness.

"Well ----"

 

A loud crash interrupted their conversation, as they all turned to see Sena stumbling into the room, her pale dress covered in red and face as pale as snow.

 

"SENA!!" Baekhyun called as he ran towards her and caught the frail girl in her arms. 

"Ma...mast..er Baek....." Sena wheezed, life slowly fading from her eyes.

 

Baekhyun could see a long gash along her chest; it was too late, the wound was too deep. 

 

"Sena, what happened?" Kyungsoo asked, brushing the girl's curls away from her face. 

"Tr...tra.c..er....br...okke...bar..ier..th..eyy....h..e.re....ru...n" Sena gasped, her last breath fleeing her lungs and chest falling to a still. 

 

"SENA! SENA!"

"Baek, she's gone" Sehun whispered. 

 

The three boys looked upon the frail girl, none of them willing to accept that the once beaming girl now lay lifeless in Baekhyun's arms.

 

"We need to go now" Kyungsoo finally spoke, urgently pulling at Baekhyun's arm, but the boy refused to move. 

"Sena showed me a hidden exit, we can leave un-noticed" Sehun stated.

Kyungsoo nodded.

"Baek.."

"hmmm" Baekhyun's eyes were locked onto Sena's body, his own frozen in place.

"Baek we need to go" Sehun spoke quietly, softly wrapping his arms around Baekhyun and pulling him away.

 

 

The three of them walked quickly, entering a small pantry behind the kitchen, where Sehun pulled aside one of the giant cupboard's backing to reveal stairs that led to a tunnel.

They entered quickly, quickening their steps when they heard the sound of plates breaking in the kitchen.

Unlike his usual demeanor, Baekhyun remained quiet as memories flooded into his mind, memories of Manoa. He shivered and clutched onto Sehun, who took the lead, time to time checking on his friend to make sure he was okay. 

Kyungsoo hadn't uttered a word either. Sena's death was unfair, but he had seen so much of that in battle and he had eventually learned to shut that part of his emotions away. It may make him seem cold, but that was how he and Sehun had been trained, that was how they had survived facing death every day of their lives. No, he would not allow his emotions to slip, especially not now. 

Only one thought occupied his brain at that moment, and that was to find Jongin. 

 

* * *

 

"Ready?" 

Jongin nodded, as he hung tightly onto Chanyeol's arm. 

"It won't be the same. You'll be transporting all three of us. It'll take a toll"

"I know Yeol. I...I think I can do this"

Chanyeol smiled. The sole notion that Jongin depended on him brought a light giddiness to his chest. 

"Maybe we should just try to make it there. We're not that far" Joonmyun sighed. 

"No! Chanyeol's bleeding to death, we can't afford that."

 

Joonmyun nodded.

Jongin hadn't left Chanyeol's side, constantly checking on him while the man explained how the boy had previously transported people before. Joonmyun had listened in from time to time, still in awe of what Jongin was capable of. 

In fact, he was surprised Miri had never mentioned it to him before, that the first Crean after a decade carried such a unique ability. 

 

 

"Hold onto me" Jongin took Chanyeol's lanky arm and wrapped it around his shoulder, feeling the weight of his friend's body shifting onto his own. 

"Thanks" Chanyeol grunted.

His face had grown pale, his whole body now growing numb. It was not a good sign, he had lost too much blood, but he made sure not to reveal how bad he was to his friends. Especially to Jongin, as he did not want him worrying over him.

Jongin already had a hard task ahead, and Chanyeol had no intention of distracting his concentration. 

"Take it slow," Chanyeol continued, as he linked one arm onto Jongin and the other onto Joonmyun. 

 

 

Jongin nodded.

He closed his eyes, breath slowing into a steady beat. He pictured his brother, gold locks resting against pale skin and he felt a light ache in his heart. He relaxed his muscles as an array of tiny shocks vibrated under his skin.

He took another breath, and felt the knife growing warm on the hilt of his belt. 

His skin prickled in anticipation, the chilled air swirling around his dark locks. It came easier this time, his power jolting through his bones and speeding through his veins. The floor shifted under him, the weight of Chanyeol's arm slowly fading away as darkness surrounded him. 

He was alone again, eyes slowly scanning through the dark until it locked onto silver-grey locks fluttering against the wind and thin lips.

 

"Take us to Baekhyun" He spoke to her.

 

There was no reply, just a simple smile curled onto the corners of her lips as she reached out, her pale fingers caressing his face. 

 

"Please," He called again, "Take us to Baekhyun"

She nodded, her soft hands withdrawing from his face. 

Jongin sighed. 

 

And then he could feel Chanyeol's arm again, weight shifting onto his shoulders. It was working, he was going to be able to take them back safely. His stomach bubbled in excitement, at what Baekhyun would say when he finds out what Jongin could do.

But there was a slight discomfort on his arm. He ignored it until the air around him shifted furiously.

 

It was working. Or at least he thought it was.

 

Then, his arm jerked in agony and he cried out as Chanyeol's arm fell away. He searched for her, but she edged away from his sight. 

 

"Whats happening?!" He cried. 

 

Her beautiful smile contorted into a frightening grimace, her melodious laugh escaping her lungs, her figure disappearing back into the darkness. 

 

And that was the last he heard as he fell back, his feet suddenly hitting the same concrete floor with Chanyeol's arms around him and the familiar scene of the dark alley-way filling his vision.

 

* * *

 

Jongin fell to his knees, his ears ringing with a piercing noise, drowning out Chanyeol's panicked calls and Joonmyun's shouts. He glanced down, a deep gash penetrating his dark skin as pools of red trickled down his arm. The shouts in front of him grew louder as he watched Chanyeol stand in front of him, on guard. 

Joonmyun was farther away, defending himself against a crowd, who were now approaching the other two. 

 

_Tracers._

 

They were surrounded. Jongin gritted his teeth, pushing against the ground to edge himself to his feet. He gazed in fear at the Tracers, faces reflecting that of men with dead red eyes.

His body shivered unconsciously; he knew what they were capable of. He had heard the stories. They were beast-like men who had sold their lives to serve the King - who remained entirely under his control. 

It was rumored that the Karnal King would cut out their tongues so that they could never speak against him. 

Jongin stared at the stitched marks on their dry lips. 

 

 

"Stay behind me!" Chanyeol yelled and Jongin followed. 

He shifted behind Chanyeol, eyes still fixed on the approaching enemies.

Joonmyun was still fighting, still desperately defending himself from attack upon attack. 

 

"Joonmyun!" Jongin called.

"I'm fine!" Joonmyun cried back, in between grunts. Jongin grimaced as a few hits made it past Joonmyun's defense and landed onto skin. 

 

"Jongin! go back now! Tell the others!" Chanyeol ordered.

Jongin shook his head.

 

"Jongin please so as I say!"

"No! I- I won't leave you both!"

 

A large figure suddenly rushed forward, fists aimed towards Chanyeol. 

 

 

"Chanyeol!" Jongin cried as his friend got knocked back, Tracers pinning Chanyeol's arms and slipping past him.

 

They were closer now, too close.

 

Black gloves reached towards Jongin, who backed away, arms swinging against them, hand reaching for his knife.

The cold and dry leather caught onto him, firm hands pulling against his skin and his hair. He whimpered, his strength fading under their touch.

They knocked the knife out of his hand, the cool metal clanging against the ground.

Their touch felt cold as fingers curled around his chin and pulled his face close, forcing his eyes to stare back at red pupils.

His heart beat frantically, his ears droned with Chanyeol's desperate pleas and Joonmyun's screams.

He tried to will his powers awake, but he felt nothing, no jolt of electricity bursting through his veins, no voice humming in his ears.

All he could feel, while those red pupils bore onto his own, was a chilling numbness as he felt his consciousness slipping away, his mind relinquishing control of his body, and the awareness of another presence taking over his own. 

 

* * *

 

Chanyeol voice cracked in distress, his arms trying to break past his capturer's hold, but his body was already weak. They had caught Jongin now, and he watched them approaching the boy, eyes ready to search him. He watched as Jongin's dark brown eyes rolled back into his eyelids, limbs shaking violently, until they fell to his sides, body falling into the arms of the Tracer.

Chanyeol stopped resisting, his brain overwhelmed by the sudden rush of adrenaline filling his bones as he witnessed Jongin's un-moving body.

His heart beat furiously against his rib cage, his stomach burning in intensity as heat seeped into his veins. His skin crackled, muscles tightening, palms glowing red as bursts of red and blue flickered around his fingers. The Tracers cringed in pain from the heat, backing away from the man.

The bursts swirled around Chanyeol, raging against his skin as all his sanity simmered into one emotion: Fury.

 

 

The flames curled maliciously stretching towards the Tracers, piercing through them, all instantly crumbling into ash. They all crowded around Chanyeol now, leaving both Joonmyun and the unmoving Jongin on their own. They could sense the threat, sense how intense Chanyeol's anger resounded into the air. 

Joonmyun limped weakly toward Chanyeol in an attempt to aid him, but was put off when Chanyeol glared back at him, unknown eyes staring back at his own. This was not the Chanyeol he knew, this was a different beast all together. 

One by one the Tracers lunged towards Chanyeol, all bursting into petals of charcoal as his flames grew, ferociously spreading around him like giant whips. 

 

 

Meanwhile, a quiet groan escaped Jongin's lips as he lay on the ground, his mind slowly slipping back. He didn't know what happened, what they had done to him, but it was like he was suddenly taken away from his body, like something had posessed him for a moment. The experience left him weak, his muscles straining to try to push his body upright, but he failed, slumping back onto the cool ground. 

He turned his head, his gaze finally catching sight of what was happening. Half the Tracers were gone, black soot fluttering into the air like cherry blossoms sheding during the fall.

However, that paled in comparison to the bright orange flames that engulfed them one by one or even the vision of Chanyeol's face contorted in rage. 

 

If it had not been such a frightening situation, Jongin might not have been so shocked to see Chanyeol in this manner. If it had been different, he might have admired the beauty of the winged flames that stretched from Chanyeol's back. He might have thought that Chanyeol was sone angelic vision, but it was just too alarming, seeing the man consumed by madness. 

 

It was then that Jongin realized that something was wrong, and that he had to do something to get his friend to calm down.

 

Yet, all he could do was call weakly, as Chanyeol broke away from the Tracers and his flamed eyes fixed onto Jongin.

 

And it was then that Jongin felt real fear, terror bursting into his thoughts as he stared back at the once jovial eyes now glowing a bright red.

 

It was then that his mind pulled back to a familiar scene from his childhood.

 

A memory of flames engulfing everything in his sight. A memory of flames burning away everything he had loved. A memory of flames that haunted his dreams repeatedly, leaving him feeling utterly helpless. 

 

A memory of Chanyeol, standing at the center of the town, his arms setting everything ablaze.

 

 


	10. [000] Beloved I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Balkans:  
> Soldiers, loyal to the Karnal King, who possess extraordinary abilities. While some volunteer to serve of their own accord, most are kidnapped and forced to join at a young age. Their ranks are classified I - III, according to their abilities. Rank I are usually the most lethal in battle.
> 
> Zeros [000]:  
> Special cases or soldiers who were genetically modified to carry rare abilities. They carry the highest rank in the army - superior even to their commanding officers. Rank 000 soldiers are mostly used as assassins, serving only under the King's direct orders.

* * *

**PART I**

* * *

Sehun shivered as he stepped out into the open streets, delighted with the rush of chill air now flooding into his lungs. The dimly lit streets felt eerie, not a soul in sight, only the flickering of shadows that accompanied his footsteps. 

He quickly scanned around, glancing behind and nodding at Kyungsoo, who was a half-step back, with one arm ushering Baekhyun along. They had escaped the Tracers by only a few minutes, and luckily they were not being followed. At least he had not sensed anything, yet. 

At least he had not sensed anything, yet. 

Although Sehun had warned the other two to stick to the shadows, just in case, but he bit his lip out of worry. It would have been easier if there were people out on the streets. It would have provided them with more cover. If it were not for the shade of the night, they would have been too vulnerable. 

He peeked occasionally at Baekhyun, who had not spoken a word after witnessing Sena's death. Sehun knew how much it had affected him; he could see it on his face. He wanted so bad to know what the older was thinking, was feeling. He wanted to pull him into his arms and take him somewhere far from here, far from all the things he will have to face. But he couldn't or rather he wouldn't, because this was the cruel world they lived in.

This was a world where death was as casual as having a cup of tea with your neighbors. And he needed Baekhyun to be prepared to face it, to be able to handle it on his own. 

Both Baekhyun and Jongin had grown up too protected in Manoa, they didn't know what he knew. They didn't see the things that he did. They had slept soundly under the lull of calm winds, while he had suffered from the screams of victims every night. They were fed by the warmth of their mother every day, while he had starved endlessly, the only warmth being the blood of others pooling into his hands.

This was the world he belonged to.  

So, he could never promise Baekhyun anything, because there was nothing to promise. Because whether he wanted to or not, this was the world he could never escape from. 

A light tap on his shoulders broke away his thoughts. He turned to find the source of his worries gazing at him quizzically, and he forced a smile.

 

 

 

"We need to find a place to make contact with the others," he thought out loud.

Kyungsoo nodded. "What about the cathedral? Joonmyun had mentioned that as a contact spot in case anything happened."

"Do you remember the way?"

Kyungsoo nodded again.

 

Sehun sighed in relief, glad to have a friend with an eidetic memory. 

 

"What about Jongin?" Baekhyun finally spoke. 

"There's no way to tell where they are. It'll be better to wait for them at the cathedral," Sehun replied.

"But...can't you two use that thing you do and I don't know....send a message to Joonmyun?"

 

Sehun shook his head. 

 

"It doesn't work that way, Baek," Kyungsoo explained, "Sehun and I are trained to understand each other's powers. Joonmyun won't be able to figure it out."

"But ---"

"Baek, I know you're worried about your brother, but our safety comes first. If we keep wandering around, we're basically fresh bait for Tracers." Sehun warned. 

 

Baekhyun frowned, his shoulders downcast and eyes refusing to meet Sehun's gaze. 

 

"Baek ---" Sehun started but suddenly stopped, his eyes jerking behind the other two, the shift in the wind casting a breeze of caution against his skin.

He pulled Baekhyun behind him, the older glancing around in nervousness. 

 

"What is it?" Baekhyun asked.

Kyungsoo's shoulders stiffened, his eyes narrowing at the same spot Sehun was looking at. Three dark shadows stood under the street lamp, eyes glowing a deep red. 

 

"Sehun," he whispered, his voice slowly growing in agitation, "we need to go, now---"

 

 

One of the figures rushed forward, lunging towards Kyungsoo before he could finish. Kyungsoo tossed it aside easily, his feet pushing against the ground; the stone beneath him cracking and pulling forward like a shield between him and the Tracers.

He gritted his teeth, for one of the creature's claws had managed to slash at his back. He could feel his skin searing as bits of torn flesh now breathed open air. 

 

 

"SEHUNNN!" Baekhyun's cry rung in the air as Kyungsoo turned to see another Tracer emerging from the side, its claws sinking into Baekhyun's pale skin and pulling him away from Sehun's grasp.

Sehun cursed, the air around him suddenly picking up pace, swirling around his arm faster and faster, until he flung it furiously at the Tracer. The creature yowled in agony as the wind crushed him against the wall, bones snapping and body falling limp.

Sehun quickly rushed to Baekhyun, whose collarbone now adorned a deep gash with a pale green liquid oozing in-between. 

"Wha...what is THIS?!" Baekhyun screamed as he tried to wipe the liquid away. But the liquid seemed to have a life of its own, as it pierced its way between Baekhyun's skin, reaching for his blood stream.

"Poison" Sehun cursed. 

Sehun tore open Baekhyun's shirt, his firm gaze warning the fidgeting Baekhyun to stand still. He took out a small pocket knife.

"This is going to hurt," he muttered and without warning, he sunk the silver blade deep into the open gash.

The midnight air filled with cries of agony as Baekhyun's skin sizzled under the touch of the blade, tears brimming at his eyes and lips now bleeding from having been bit too hard. He clung for mercy at Sehun's arm, but the younger held him firmly. The pain seemed to last for hours, a never-ending torture that slowly faded into a numbness and drifting away of consciousness.

His sight faded in and out, as he watched the green liquid now pouring out and dissipating into wisps of smoke. 

His last vision was of Sehun's face, washed with worry, as it leaned closer towards him and whispered into his ear.

"Sleep"

And he crumbled into long arms, darkness enveloping his sight. 

 

* * *

 

Kyungsoo groaned as he leaned against the wooden pews, the back of his shirt now seeping in red. A little further away were two other figures, one leaning against a wall and another lying on the cold marble floor. 

After Baekhyun had lost consciousness, the both of them had managed to subdue the rest of the Tracers, and ran, Sehun carrying Baekhyun on his back, towards the cathedral.

Having Baekhyun unconsciousness had been helpful, Kyungsoo had to admit. They were able to run much faster, be able to lose the Tracers and reach the cathedral unnoticed. 

 

"How is he?" 

"Still unconscious," Sehun replied, eyes unable to leave Baekhyun's limp body lying near to him, "You?"

"Flesh wound, no effect from poison, I feel weak though, I've lost too much blood."

"How much?" Sehun asked, his gaze shifting to his friend.

Kyungsoo shook his head. "Can't tell, but enough to keep me tired."

"You need sleep"

"No, not now. If they come back ---"

"I'll be able to handle them. You know I can."

"Why didn't you use it? Back there? You could have easily killed them all" Kyungsoo asked curiously.

"....."

"You've never been afraid to show your true self before. He'll find out anyway," Kyungsoo said, jerking his head towards Baekhyun, "better than later."

"Sleep," Sehun replied, changing the subject, "I'll keep watch."

 

The both of them glared at each other, Kyungsoo confused as to why Sehun was so afraid to reveal himself to Baekhyun and Sehun refusing to indulge in the conversation.

Both held steady gazes, each refusing to lower their own until Kyungsoo sighed and nodded, his head tilting back and eyes slowly closing in exasperation.

Sehun's lips curled to a smile, his eyes never leaving Kyungsoo until his friend's chest heaved into a steady beat, a sign of sleep. Then he resumed his gaze back to Baekhyun, fingers reaching out to swim through golden locks. 

 

* * *

 

_"Soo, hey, wake up....soo"_

 

_He sighed, basking in the warmth as the light touch of hands curled through his hair and traced down the edges of his face._

 

_"...five more minutes..." he mumbled._

 

_A chime of laughter filled his ears, a familiar laughter._

_He smiled, eyes slowly blinking open and heart quickening pace in anticipation of dancing eyes and cheeky smiles._

_But as his eyelids pulled open, the sight before him crumbled away his hopes._

 

_Because before him was not the familiar eyes he wanted to gaze upon._

_Because before him was only darkness._

_Pure darkness that laughed at his face and smothered his body, as his skin shivered from contact with the cold stone floor. His breath hitched, short intakes of air, stifled from the stench of dried blood that permeated through the small cell._

 

_He pushed himself up, rubbing at his sore limbs, body leaning against the damp wall. Mold and dried blood, that was all that filled his lungs, while they screamed for fresh air. He was used to it now, for how many days had it been, since they put him in this God-forsaken pit? How many nights had he curled onto the floor, his body shivering and craving warmth? How many mornings has passed with the curse of hope teasing at his mind?_

_His calloused fingers traced the floor next to him, where marks of dried blood remained the only link to his sanity. He bit his finger, flesh tearing from muscle, and blood peeking through. He marked another day next to the others._

_Ten days, he counted. Ten days with no sunlight. Ten days with no human contact. Ten days had passed since the Ranking ceremony._

_His palm caressed the cool stone, something pulling within him, something calling at him like a rabid beast. He relaxed his muscles, steadied his breath, felt his blood bloiling inside of him, reaching and reaching. But nothing happened, no crack in the stone, no shifting beneath the earth, no sense of any control he once had._

_He felt empty, his brain swirling in confusion at losing a part of himself._

 

 

_They had been cautious, making sure to drug his meals because they knew what he could do, that he could tear apart this stone cage like a piece of paper. He had tried to stop eating, skip his meals, but once they noticed, they pinned him down, force-feeding the food down his sore throat._

_He gulped, his parched throat seeking some sort of relief._

 

 

_"Soo.....hey Soo..." a faded whisper called to him._

 

_No, he thought to himself, don't look. It's the drugs. He's not real. Don't look._

 

_"Soo....stop ignoring me....." Warm hands pulled under his chin, pulling him closer._

 

_He's not real. Don't look, don't look._

_He clenched his eyes shut, deep breaths shifting to gasps as arms embraced him, his weary head hitting against chest._

_He's real, why else can you feel him? He's real Kyungsoo._

_No! no! he's not real. Don't fall for it Kyungsoo. Don't fall for it again._

 

_"Soo...don't be mad...I promised I'd be back didn't I?"_

 

_Don't Kyungsoo. It'll hurt worse this time._

 

_"Do you want me to go?"_

 

 

_He snapped his eyes open, vision drinking in the sight of an endearing smile in front him, a vision that haunted him every day: Jongin._

 

_"Got ya!" A jovial chuckle erupted from Jongin's lips, eyes twinkling in delight._

_"Please..." Kyungsoo pleaded, pulling himself away, his palms covering his now teary eyes, "Please...you're not real."_

_"Of course I'm real," Jongin replied as Kyungsoo felt hands pulling his own away from his face._

_"I'm real Kyungsoo, otherwise I wouldn't be able to do this."_

 

_Hands brushed against Kyungsoo's face, stroking away the tears now gliding down his skin._

_Kyungsoo sighed, his cheek leaning into the warmth of the familiar touch._

 

_"Or this" Jongin whispered as he drew nearer, hands clamped tightly onto Kyungsoo's arm._

_Kyungsoo shook his head as Jongin's face lingered over his own, until soft lips pressed over his own, his mouth moving on its own accord._

_He gasped when Jongin pulled away with a sly grin plastered on his face._

 

_"See?" the vision smirked, "I'm real."_

 

 

 

_They sat, side-by-side, hands clapsed together, for what seemed like hours._

_They talked about nothing. They talked about everything._

_And as time passed, the lingering doubt in Kyungsoo's mind got pushed away farther and farther, till being trapped in the cold cell no longer mattered. Because he had Jongin next to him, he had Jongin joking with him, whispering in his ear, stroking his hair, or sneaking in kisses every so often._

_That was all that mattered. They could keep him here forever as long as Jongin was with him._

 

 

_"Where did you go?" Kyungsoo asked, "I haven't seen you for two days"_

_"Everywhere," Jongin replied, his head leaning onto Kyungsoo's shoulders, "Besides you're the one that told me to go away."_

_"I...I didn't mean it. I thought....I thought...."_

_"You thought I wasn't real"_

_Kyungsoo nodded._

_"Well, I am"_

_Kyungsoo nodded again, his fingers gently tracing Jongin's palm._

 

_"You know, you wouldn't have to keep waiting for me. If you just come with me"_

_"I can't..."_

_"Of course you can"_

_"No Jongin, I can't. They've drugged me"_

_"Then you know what you have to do."_

 

_Kyungsoo glanced at Jongin's face, whose eyes were slowly growing darker every minute._

 

_"Jongin.....stop..." Kyungsoo hesitated, the familiar scene jumping into his mind. This wasn't the kind and gentle Jongin he knew._

_"Wait till they bring your food."_

 

_"No...no ...stop..." Kyungsoo pulled away, his palms pressed against his ears._

_He remembered now, why he had wished Jongin away. This was all just a nightmare - a constant parasite that ate away at his fears, that preyed on his weakness._

 

_"They'll be vulnerable then, exposed."_

_"No..stop..." Kyungsoo shut his eyes, his mind bursting in agitation, heartbeat struggling to steady in pace._

_"It'll be easy. One slice to the neck, and you're free. You'll be able to use your powers again, escape, come back to me"_

 

_Kyungsoo's breath hitched, his brain piercing in torment._

_He's not real. He's not real._

 

_"Why are you confused, Kyungsoo? Kill them. They're in the way. They're weak."_

 

_He's not real. Jongin would never say these things. He's not real._

 

_"They're nothing like you, Kyungsoo. They follow the King, Stop thinking and Kill!"_

_"NO!," Kyungsoo screamed, his arms wrapping around himself, body rocking back and forth, "They...they're forced...they don't know any better ....they..."_

_"Don't you want to be with me? Don't you want to escape?"_

_"I..can't...they're forced...just like me...."_

_"I was wrong, Kyungsoo," Jongin's voice grew cold, "You're the one that is weak."_

_"Go...go away! go away!"_

_"You left me. You left us all. All because you were afraid......." The voice slowly faded, a greuling snicker echoing within the empty cell, and then Kyungsoo was alone again._

 

 

_Alone and slowly falling to pieces, because he had let the drug take over again. He had let it manipulate his mind, play with his memories, and distort his thoughts._

 

 

_And he held his breath, stifling his cries, as he curled back onto the floor, letting the chill overwhelm his body and allowing the darkness to envelop him once again._

 

* * *

 

Kyungsoo gasped awake, groaning as his open wound scraped against the wooden pew. He rubbed his eyes, wishing his thoughts away from his dreams. 

 

"You okay?" Sehun called.

"Yea," Kyungsoo scanned the now awake boy next to Sehun. "Baek, how are you feeling?"

"Like shit," Baekhyun replied, a scowl pulling at his lips, "but better."

Kyungsoo chuckled. "How long was I asleep?"

"An hour at most," Sehun replied. 

"Any sign of them?"

Sehun shook his head. "Something's drawing them away"

 

Kyungsoo got up quickly, regretting his decision as blood rushed to his brain. He wobbled, clutching at the pew next to him.

Sehun and Baekhyun rushed over, both holding him up.

 

"You've lost too much blood," Sehun warned.

Kyungsoo nodded, taking in as many deep breaths as he can.

 

 

He watched, his brain slowly switching to panic, as his breath escaped his lips, turning into frost as it hit the open air. 

 

"Is it just me, or did it suddenly get cold in here?" Baekhyun asked, shivering.

"Sehun..." Kyungsoo muttered, his head scanning the room cautiously.

"Shit!," Sehun cursed, "I didn't think he'd send them."

"Send who?" Baekhyun asked.

"Sehun, I won't be able to fight them, not like this." Kyungsoo gasped for breath. 

"Wait, fight who? Tracers? Are there tracers?" Baekhyun panicked, his eyes widening. 

 

He pulled at Kyungsoo for answers, but before he could get any, the lights in cathedral wiped out, darkness enveloping their sight.

 

"Soo..." Baekhyun called.

"Stay close" Kyungsoo ordered, "Sehun, prepare yourself!"

 

Sehun nodded, his eyes locked on the front door, fists curled tight, a soft wind whipping between his fingers.

 

* * *

 

"No. no no," a coy voice echoed into the cathedral, as the doors burst open, two shadows standing at the doorway "I wouldn't do that if I were you, Sehun."

Baekhyun squinted, trying to see who it was. Tracers? No, there was no glowing eyes.

He glanced at Sehun, whose body had grown stiff, lips curled to a growl. 

 

 

"Look at them, Xiumin," laughter bounced into the air, "have you ever seen such frightened bunnies?"

"What are you two doing here?" Sehun growled, the wind slowly picking up speed around his fingers.

"Now, now. Don't be like that Sehunieeee. Can't I visit my two favorite brothers?" another laughter escaped his lips as the shadow drew closer, the moonlight from the clerestory windows now passing over his features.

 

Baekhyun gasped. 

Pale eyes, white like a smoldering fog. 

 

"Chen," Kyungsoo asked, "did the King send you?"

"Ding!" the one called Chen replied, a sly smile curling onto his lips, "You guessed correctly. Can you imagine how angry he was to hear one of his favorites had ran away? So, lets make this easy, shall we?"

"You know we can't do that" Kyungsoo replied.

"Oh come on Kyungsoo, I've been locked up for soooo looonnng, I want to play," Chen voiced in a sing-song tone. 

"Go back before you regret it!" Sehun growled.

 

Chen's previous smile dropped to a frown. He turned to the man next to him. 

"What did I tell you?" he said, his eyes narrowing fiercely "Block the doors, Xiumin"

 

Baekhyun peeked from behind Kyungsoo, the moonlight now gracing both stranger's faces. Both were dressed in skinny overcoats, Xiumin more toned than the other, yet his face resembling kind features. Light pink hair shone under the moonlight while his dark blue coat contrasted against his pale skin.

Chen, on the other hand, reminded Baekhyun of a fox. Twinkling eyes that glinted of danger and smiles that both embraced and warned its beholder. There was something endearing yet petrifying about him. And Baekhyun remained entranced. 

He watched as Xiumin reached towards the front entrance, the air dropping in temperature tremendously fast, the crackle of ice resounding in the air as frost quickly creeped over the door, blocking their only way out.

 

Baekhyun gasped, his arm quickly reaching for Kyungsoo.

 

They had powers, which meant only one thing: Balkan soldiers. 

 

 

 

"Now that that's settled," Chen took a deep breath, "I smell fresh meeee---aaaat," his eyes locking onto Baekhyun.

"We were told to capture them," Xiumin interrupted, as he glanced from Chen to Baekhyun, "not kill them"

"Ah yes," Chen replied, "He told us to capture those two, bu----ut he never said anything about bystanders." a sly smile pulling at the corners of his lips.

 

 

A burst of wind escaped Sehun's grasp, crashing furiously towards Chen, who shifted aside easily, avoiding the blows. 

"What an eager bunny!" Chen laughed.

"Chen.." Xiumin's voice grew to a warning.

"I know I know, capture not kill. God you take the fun out of everything."

 

 

"Baekhyun," Kyungsoo whispered, his body shifting to a defense stance "No matter what, do not engage, do you understand?"

Baekhyun nodded, firmly gripping onto Kyungsoo's arm. 

 

 

"So then," Chen called as a flash of light erupted from his fingers, crackling and piercing through the air around him, jolts of electricity spreading like veins into the darkness.

Xiumin stepped back, plopping himself into one of the pews leisurely, and eyeing Baekhyun curiously. 

 

 

Baekhyun's limbs shivered in fright. Chen's pale eyes were terrorizing as they bore onto his own.

He edged back as Chen drew closer to them, sparks flying through his arms, and lips pulled into a devilish smile. 

 

 

Baekhyun whimpered softly as Chen's cold voice sent a shiver through his bones. 

 

 

"Shall we play a little game?"


	11. [000] Beloved II

* * *

**PART II**

* * *

 "Shall we play a little game?"

 Kyungsoo tensed, his muscles quivering at the sight of Chen's menacing aura. 

 

This was not good. The last time he had seen the two was in Krell - a sister city of Manoa where the Balkan army sought to force the Krellen leader into allegiance to the Karnal King. 

Despite Sehun and his own growing experience in battle, they had learned during training to fear the 000 ranked soldiers due to the rumors. From time to time, campfire stories would translate into mysteries about the screams that echo the castle walls at night.

They were called Zeros, a special class group of soldiers who were deprived of any sense of humanity and compassion. To Kyungsoo, they were the King's dogs - cursed to forever observe his commands and the only ones who had the unfortunate fortune to be able to stand within 10 paces of the King. 

Chen was a well-known example of the King's wrath - the trainers would often use his story to frighten new recruits. And by the time a recruit was ranked, he would be very familiar with how Chen had earned his title as one of the more powerful Zeros. 

From what Kyungsoo could remember, the Zeros were usually kept locked away - only to be released when called upon the King. Maybe it was due to the imprisonment that affected them somehow, but most of the Zeros always came off rather "deranged and dangerous" to those who witnessed their prowess. It was in Krell where Kyungsoo watched half of the enemy's ranks eliminated easily and their leader beheaded mercilessly by the one and only Chen. 

It was surprising that the King would release them just to capture two missing soldiers from his army. No, it had to be more than that. This had to be something related to Jongin. But, he had to time to dwell on that concern - right now, they were in stuck in a dire situation. He was in no position to fight Chen square, so he knew he would have to depend on Sehun. 

Right now, he needed to make sure Baekhyun remained safe. 

 

He released a quick breath, his blood boiling under his skin - the feeling grew exponentially as it reached into the earth, the ground wavering beneath his feet until a shattering crack split into the marble floor. The crack spread quickly as dust smothered the air around him - he moved his hand, coercing the stone till a large piece of it lifted into the air, placing itself upright like a giant shield. 

A chuckle of disbelief impeded Kyungsoo's concentration.

 

"Can you believe this?" Chen mocked, "He really thinks he can stop me!"

"We're wasting time," Xiumin replied, his eyes still curiously searching Baekhyun's frightened face.

"Okay Okay! Geez, two years being locked away - can't a guy hope for some excitement?"

 

The strike of light around Chen grew brighter, hissing as it slowly took shape within his palms. Within a second of reaction, it cut through the dust and swerved around the marble - aimed for Kyungsoo. 

Kyungsoo had no time to think as he reached for another block of stone, swiftly blocking the attacks while the light shocks hovered within a few inches from the tip of his nose. He sighed in relief, grunting as he hurled the upright rocks right back at Chen who jumped into the air with ease - the rocks barely brushing his sleeve. 

 "Sehun, now!" Kyungsoo yelled, already expecting the younger to know what to do. And that he did.

 

Sehun rushed, the wind around him twisting with a foreboding force as he glided through the air and managed to land a solid punch on Chen's surprised face. He couldn't allow the Zero enough time to recuperate - it would be too dangerous. And so he rushed forward again, quick punches cutting into the air like daggers towards the other. 

Despite the shock, though, Chen managed to avoid them all - years of experience now creating distance between them both. He now stood a few feet away watching intently as Sehun gasped for breath.

Sehun grimaced as a knowing smile returned to the Zeros face - it was actually sordidly creepy watching him wipe the trickle of blood from the corner of his lips. 

 

"My my," Chen grinned, "you have grown little lamb."

"Shut up!"

"Always quick to rush into things as usual. You still haven't learned," Chen's pale eyes grew cold as he pointed at Sehun's feet, "Still too dumb to notice the obvious."

Sehun looked down, promptly noticing how his feet felt numb and rigid as static jolts of electricity served around them. They took the shape of moving chains, curling around his ankles like snakes. And then he felt the pain, his lungs expanding and throat screaming into the air as he lost strength in his legs - crying as his knees hit the hard stone. Every time he would try to move, the jolt of pain would return - leaving him immobile. 

He exchanged worried glances with Kyungsoo - who was still sheltering Baekhyun protectively. He was now utterly useless. 

 

"See?" Chen spat, "too dumb." He stretched his arms, bones cracking as charge after charge disrupted from his fingers. He was taking this slow - enjoying every moment of his freedom. 

Kyungsoo gritted his teeth, pulling every bit of strength left as he hit the ground - jagged stones hurling themselves at the Zero. But while in midair, a chill of front encased the stones and they fell to the floor - shattering into a thousand pieces. 

He cursed - his vision already blurring due to his receding strength. He had completely forgotten about Xiumin. 

 

"Hurry up, Chen," Xiumin growled, impatiently rising from his seat.

"Yea yea!" Chen rolled his eyes, "Don't get your panties in a knot!"

Immediately a rupture crackled throughout the cathedral as bolts of sharp lightning shot down towards Kyungsoo - taking the shape of a cage around him. 

Kyungsoo cursed again, the hairs on his forearm raised and unnerved by the electricity coursing around him. He was trapped and worse yet, his wound was not doing any better as a spell of dizziness overwhelmed him.  

 

"Now where were we?" Chen continued as his pale eyes rested onto Baekhyun, "oh yes, how rude can I be? Here I am playing around and I have even introduced myself. My name is Chen," he bowed gracefully as Baekhyun eyed him nervously, " and the old man is Xiumin, we're Kyungsoo and Sehun's....mmm...let's just say mentors? hahaha....and you are?"

"....."

"Come on now, out with it!"

"Ba..Baekhyun..."

"Baekhyun...Baeeeekhyuuuun...now how in the world did you end up with these two idiots?"

"Wha-What?"

"You seem like a smart man!" Chen laughed, "Or at least, I'm sure you'd look it if I could see you" His pale eyes twinkled with the reflection of the dim moonlight washing onto the floors. 

"They're my friends," Baekhyun defending in anger. "Let them go."

 

A surprised and childish laugh escaped Chen's lips - a crinkle sitting on his eyelids. 

"Interesting," he snidely remarked as he circled slowly around Baekhyun. 

Baekhyun shivered - for some reason, despite the man's obvious blindness, it felt as if Chen could see him. 

 

"Your voice....so interesting......." Chen played around with a strike of lighting - sending a shot right beneath Baekhyun's legs. Baekhyun shot back, as the spot he was originally standing in was now charred in smoke. 

 

"I'm telling you to let them go...." Baekhyun's mind searched frantically as he continued to talk, trying to stall for time - to find someway out of this situation, someway where he could save his friends. 

He knew what he had to do, but he hadn't used his powers in so long. And the last time, everything had gone wrong, but they were trapped now and there was no other way. And he had to make it out somehow, he had to make sure Jongin was safe. He had to make sure they never found him. 

He breathed out slowly as warmth radiated through, calling to him. He shifted uneasily as it purred in delight at being awoken, first from his feet as it seeped through his bones, his muscles, and into his bloodstream, pulsing through his entire body. 

  

Xiumin's eyes narrowed as he watched Baekhyun. Something seemed odd with the boy, he could sense it vaguely before, something familiar, something strange and it was growing stronger. Growing to be threatening. 

"Chen!" he yelled, "Get rid of him now!"

 

He was not one to ever resort to murder, but something was definitely off about the blonde-haired boy, and he could now sense a dangerous aura emitting from the boy. 

Chen glanced back, finding it odd for Xiumin to seem so unnerved, but a burst of light distracted him. And as he turned his gaze back to Baekhyun - even through the darkness of his sight - he was overwhelmed by the intensity that fueled from the boy. 

Xiumin crouched behind the pews, covering his eyes and cringing, yelling at Chen to put a stop to the boy. 

  

It was now or never, Baekhyun knew, but his heart ached because he knew the guilt that would overtake him, after it was over.  But the warmth within him assumed control, pooling out from his hands, jutting through the darkness, reaching farther, reaching for more than he originally intended. 

 _STOP!!!_ he screamed at it, but to no avail, as his power flooded within, releasing itself from his control, and trashing around in delight at its new profound freedom. And a faded riddle pulled at itself, playing in his head like a broken record.

   

> _With light, there is life, and without light, there is only darkness, there is only death._
> 
>  

And he watched helplessly as the light engulfed the space around him, extending itself towards Chen, towards Xiumin, and towards his friends. 

And as his own sight drowned into the blaze, he failed to notice Chen suddenly by his side, he hardly felt the surge of shocks pumping into his veins and numbing his body as he lost consciousness, his mind coursing with gratefulness as he fell into cold arms. 

 

* * *

  

"WHAT DID YOU DO!!!!" Kyungsoo yelled, crying in pain as he tried to break past the electric cage in order to get to Baekhyun.

"Relax," Chen muttered, as he held the limp body in his arms. "He's just asleep."

 

Kyungsoo tensed, his body jolting in surprise when the cage around him suddenly disappeared. He stood up quickly, running towards Sehun and pulling the worn out boy to his side. They both stood, muscles tightening and watching uneasily as Chen carried Baekhyun towards where Xiumin was. 

They both stood, sore and weary - watching uneasily as Chen carried Baekhyun towards where Xiumin was. 

A light breeze picked up around Sehun, his silver locks fluttering against his face, his eyes set on its target. 

 

"Don't!" Xiumin interrupted roughly, his glare penetrating through Sehun, "I can kill you in an instant. Don't try me boy"

Sehun growled, the breeze dissipating reluctantly when he felt Kyungsoo's hand gripping around his arm. 

"Don't," Kyungsoo implored, his brows scrunched in worry and confusion as Chen placed Baekhyun on one of the pews, his fingers lightly brushing through Baekhyun's blonde locks.

 

Chen took off what revealed to be a flash of silver from his neck and kissed it, a small pendant glowing lightly at the touch and a burst of light erupting from its chain and curling around Baekhyun's neck, forming into faint words as it faded into skin:

  

> _BELOVED_
> 
>  

Chen frowned, placing the necklace back onto his own neck, careful to hide it under his garment. 

 

"Chen--" Kyungsoo continued. 

"I won't," Chen cut in, the previous jovial tone now removed from his voice, his face stoic as he studied Kyungsoo, "as long as you tell us the truth."

"Wha-?"

"Who is he really?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Baekhyun," Chen said, jerking his head at the sleeping boy, "who is he really?"

Kyungsoo shook his head, utterly confused. "He's my childhood friend, we grew up together in Manoa" 

Chen gazed at both Kyungsoo and Sehun for what seemed like a long time, till he shifted his attention to Xiumin. 

  

"He was using it, Xiumin"

"I know," Xiumin replied, "I thought it was something else at first. I didn't realize....."

"It can't be, after all these years. They lied to us!" Chen growled, his fists clenched.

"Maybe they hid it on purpose?"

"No. The King would never let that happen, not without telling _him_."

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!!!" Sehun burst out. 

 

Both Chen and Xiumin glared at the youngest but then continued their conversation, ignoring his sudden outburst.

 

"If _he_ finds out, there's going to be hell to pay," Chen muttered.

" _He_ wouldn't rebel against the King," Xiumin argued.

"For him?" Chen scoffed, the both of them eyeing Baekhyun, "for him...... _he'd_ do anything."

"He looks so different."

"It's him. No one else should be able to do that."

"I F****** swear, if one of you don't tell me what's going on, I'll suffocate the both of you," Sehun warned dangerously, the wind whipping around him in twisters. Kyungsoo nodded beside him, his fists gripped and the earth beneath him cracking threateningly.

  

"On for round two are we?" Chen grinned at the sight.

"Shut up!" Sehun scowled, "Why are you talking about Baekhyun like you know him?"

 

Chen frowned, his gaze bearing threateningly into Sehun, but the younger didn't budge. 

 

"You don't know?" Chen asked.

"Know what?!"

Chen laughed, joyous bursts of laughter filling the tense atmosphere. 

"He might not know himself what he is" Xiumin blurted, a small smile finally pulling at his lips. 

Chen wiped a few tears from his eyes, his eyes dancing in delight. 

  

"Chen," Kyungsoo sighed, weariness pulling at his muscles, "I don't know what's going on, but if you're going to take us back, leave Baekhyun out of it."

Chen cocked his head to the side, his twinkling eyes darting from Kyungsoo to Sehun and vice versa. 

 

"Before we turn you in," Chen snickered, "there's something we need to check, so we'll be taking all of you with us."

"Leave him out of it, Chen. I'm warning you," Kyungsoo threatened. 

"Oh?," Chen smiled, "Shouldn't you be worried about someone else?"

Kyungsoo's eyes widened. "Who are you talking about?"

"Who do you think? You didn't expect the King to send us just to fetch you two? The others are taking care of your little _Jongin_ right now."

 

"IF YOU EVEN TOUCH HIM -----"

 

Sehun grimaced as Kyungsoo's voice rose to a level he had never heard before. He shivered as the stone beneath them cracked, the whole cathedral set into a course of vibrations. 

 

"Reeelllaaaaxxxxx," Chen mouthed, not even affected by the show of power, "Jongin is fine. Now if you'll both stop barring your teeth at us, we need to go."

"Where?" Sehun asked, patting the heaving Kyungsoo to calm him down.

"To meet Orixe of course," Chen smirked.

"HE--he's here?!"

"Look at him, Xiumin. He's shivering, poor bunny."

"Shut it!" Sehun spouted, trying to control his faltering voice. He peeked to his side. Even Kyungsoo seemed unnerved. So he had seen the

Even Kyungsoo seemed unnerved. So he had seen the Orixe before too. This was even worse than they thought. 

  

"Well then, after you," Chen gestured towards the door, which cracked open, ice bursting between splinters of torn wood. 

Kyungsoo and Sehun walked wearily, cautiously eyeing Chen and Xiumin as the oldest held gently onto Baekhyun.

"Kyungsoo," Sehun whispered between themselves, "If Orixe is here, then Jongin is in danger."

"I know."

"What do we do?"

"I don't know," Kyungsoo whispered back, his lips pursed in bitterness. Because that was the truth; he didn't know what to do. 

 

And as the thought of losing Jongin again passed through his mind, his hand hovered over his heart, the pulse of fear penetrating through his flesh and reminding him once again of the visions that once haunted his cold cell. 

 


	12. Beserker

_"JONGIN!!!" Chanyeol called frantically as he ran through the streets, his damp hair slapping against his face and eyes squinting through the morning fog._

_His chest heaved, tightening as minutes passed - his sides shivering from the cool air. He had been searching all over the town for hours now, ever since Baekhyun had burst into his home, crying that his little brother had ran away._

_It felt wrong; it felt strange, this fear lodged in the back of his throat. He could sense the tremor of the earth, the taste of blood lingering in the air - the thickness of the fog hindering his path as his steps quickened, each step taking him farther away from the city walls._

_The fields, that was the only other place he had not searched._

_His feet crushed into the sea of wild grass, his movements gaining speed as he imagined the lonely boy sitting in the middle of the field, gazing into the distance and shrouded by a cloud of fog._

_He would find him. He knew. He had to find him._

_He stopped, his lungs releasing a deep sigh as his sight locked onto the missing boy. He edged closer, hoping to find him just as he had imagined, but there was no trace of tranquility on the boy's face._

 

 

_Jongin was sitting there, his arms pulling around his legs and head cradled in-between._

_Chanyeol could hear the sobs, the quivering voice falling from the boy's lips as he sat beside him, his own arms rubbing Jongin's back in comfort._

_"Jongin," he whispered, breath choking as he noticed the splotches of red covering his friend's shirt - multiple scratches covering the frail arms._

_"What happened?" he asked._

_Jongin lifted his head, his cheeks wet and red eyes glossed with tears. He shook his head._

_Chanyeol sighed. "You're cold. How long have you been here?"_

_"I...I dunno.....didn't want to go back..." Jongin muttered, rubbing his tired eyes._

_"Baek's looking for you. Everyone is."_

_"I don't care," Jongin replied, pulling his arms tighter around himself._

 

_Chanyeol watched silently as his friend slumped against him; his heart began to clench as the fog started to clear, revealing a large bruise on Jongin's lip and scratches covering one side of his face._

_He had seen it before, the bruises from time to time, but not to this extent, never to this extent. He knew what was going on, what the other kids in the neighborhood were doing to his friend. But every time he would bring it up, Jongin would smile and laugh it off._

_This was the first time he had seen Jongin break._

 

_"Yeol..." Jongin murmured, his wet eyes searching into the distance, "Am I disgusting?"_

_"Wha--what the hell are you saying?!"_

_Jongin shrugged, his jaw clenched._

_"....they all hate me..." he continued._

_"Jongin, its not that--"_

_"It's true! I don't care when they hit me, Yeol. I don't care if they even say mean things to me. But I can't stand the way they look at me.....am I that detestable?" he sobbed, his eyes pleading at Chanyeol for answers._

 

_Chanyeol pulled his friend into his embrace, his arms wrapped tight - somehow wishing he could dull away the pain._

 

_"Humans are weak creatures, Jongin," he started, "sometimes they fall prey to their own fears and take it out on others.You're different and they fear that."_

_"Are...are you scared of me too?" Jongin whimpered._

_"No. Trust me, you're as scary as that old gramps down the street."_

 

_A light smile broke the corners of Jongin's trembling lips._

 

_"....is ...is Baek okay?"_

_Chanyeol nodded. "He has a few bruises, but he's fine. I'm sure it's nothing that Yan can't fix."_

_"....he was just trying to stop them"_

_"I know"_

_"They started hurting him, and I got so mad. I....I wanted to make them feel the same way, Yeol. The same pain...I wanted them to suffer.....I don't remember....I don't remember what I did...Oh God...Yeol, did I..did I..?"_

_"Hush," Chanyeol soothed, "They're fine. Yan's healed them and Miri's dealt with it. They won't remember."_

_"...I..I lost control...I promised myself and I..."_

_"Stop. You were protecting your brother, that's all. Don't blame yourself anymore."_

_"....they called me a Nix..."_

 

_Chanyeol grimaced, his fists clenching. If his heart wasn't already brewing with anger, it was now overflowing - his power surging within him and grinding for a way out._

_He took a deep breath, trying to calm his nerves._

 

_"Jongin,_ _I can't tell you why they're hurting you, but never take their words to heart."_

_Jongin nodded. "I know"_

_"You know, you have people here that love you, that care about you. Stop handling this on your own. Depend on us more. Depend on your parents, depend on Baek.....depend on me. And stop getting into fights," Chanyeol joked as he pinched Jongin's nose._

_Jongin's lips pulled into a pout as he pulled away. "I didn't start it this time"_

_Chanyeol chuckled, ruffling his fingers through his friend's dark hair._

 

 

_"Yeol?"_

_"Hm?"_

_"Thanks"_

_Chanyeol smiled. "Come on," he grunted as he got up, pulling Jongin up as well, "we better hurry back before Baek has a fit"_

_Finally, a hearty laugh escaped Jongin's throat._

_Chanyeol laughed along as the both of them walked back, his perfectly bright facade hiding the brewing beast within him. If it wasn't for the bind on his powers, he would've burned the field to ashes, torn the city apart piece by piece, made them all bleed, beg for Jongin's forgiveness. But he clenched his fist, restraining himself - his mind filling with unspoken promises._

_And he solemnly vowed to himself to forever protect his cherished friends as he walked, side by side with a now calm Jongin, back into the deceiving embrace of Manoa's walls._

 

* * *

 

A curdling scream pierced through the night sky as Jongin edged back, the hue of orange and blue flames inching towards his skin. He called desperately at Joonmyun for help, only to find his last flicker of hope diminished at the sight of the man laying lifeless on the cold ground. 

He cringed, the heat rushing towards him, his gaze engulfed by the bitter red that was locked onto his own.

This was the end, he knew, as he gazed upon Chanyeol approaching closer. His lungs burst into a fit of coughs, the ashes fluttering through the scorching breeze. 

If this was the way he was going to die. So be it. This would end it all. This would settle his debt. This was his punishment for what he had done to his friend years ago. 

He closed his eyes, his blood pulsing within him, his mind screaming to get away - his heart yearning to gaze one last time upon large eyes and to press upon plump lips, and whisper into leaning ears what he kept himself from saying all these years. 

 

_Kyungsoo_

 

The name lingered bitterly on his lips, the taste of regret taunting his mind for ever separating from him. He needed to see him again - to see his morning scowls shifting into breathless smiles. He needed to hear his voice again - to hear his own name escaping those familiar lips. 

More time, he needed more time. He needed to live. 

He took another breath, readying himself to face the lick of relentless flames, ready to fight his end, when suddenly, long arms pulled at his sides from behind. 

Jongin's eyes jerked open, his breath collapsing and mouth gaping at the sight before him.

 

 

A head of beautiful blonde hair was carelessly walking through the flames towards its source. 

 _Baekhyun?_ No it was someone else. He squinted, trying to get a clearer view. 

The stranger was now engulfed in flames - Chanyeol drunk with power. 

 

"Don't!" Jongin screamed, desperately trying to warn him. 

But the stranger paid no attention as the flames slowly pulled away from him, curling around him like an orb settling onto some invisible shield. 

Jongin gasped as the blonde stranger now stood directly in front of Chanyeol. He gaped as the man proceeded to place a light tap onto Chanyeol's forehead, and his friend's eyes rolled back, flames dissipating immediately and body crashing onto the ground. 

 

Another figure emerged from the shadows, arms around Joonmyun, aiding his now limping friend. The three of them gathered together, eyes locked onto Chanyeol's sleeping figure. Joonmyun was whispering with them, his voice traced with familiarity.

A call of firm authority broke their circle of gossip, their eyes now fixed onto someone behind Jongin.

He felt his body being pulled up, his head turned, and eyes settling onto a tall man with dark hair and bright blue eyes. 

He felt his throat hitch, his body suddenly aching with exhaustion as the voice of his savior rustled through the chill of the air.

 

"Hello Jongin...."

 

* * *

 

Jongin stood timidly, watching carefully as one of the men tended to Joonmyun's wounds. He gasped in surprise when the wounds were surrounded in a glow of green, cuts closing on their own and blood receding back into the body. 

 

"It's all right Jongin, they're friends" Joonmyun had told him, sensing the boy's fear, but Jongin was not convinced. Kyungsoo had warned him before, not to trust Joonmyun. 

The blonde man and the one called Orixe stood a little farther away, discussing something between themselves and eyes occasionally glancing back and forth from Chanyeol to Jongin. 

 

"Yixing," Orixe directed to healer, "take care of the kid" 

Jongin cringed as he watched Yixing walk away from Joonmyun and approach him. He stepped back, ready to fight back if attacked. But Yixing caught him by surprise when a brilliant smile flashed across the healer's face.

 

"It's alright," Yixing consoled, "I won't hurt you. Just going to fix your wounds, that's all."

Jongin nodded, but his body tightened at Yixing's touch.

"Relax," Yixing spoke. 

 

Jongin oogled as a band of green light surrounded them both, encircling him with an array of symbols that fell onto his wounds. His arm tingled, cut slowly closing up and blood fading back under his skin. He could feel his strength returning, his lungs filling with new life. 

 

"Thank you," he muttered as the green light ebbed away and Yixing flashed him another smile. 

"Take it slow, the effect is temporary. I'll need to heal you fully once we meet up with the others."

Jongin nodded. "Ot..others?"

"Yes, your --"

"Yixing," the blonde interrupted. Yixing ruffled Jongin's hair and walked back to the other two. 

 

 

 

Now that Jongin could get a good look at the three of them together, they were unnaturally handsome.

Yixing's face was kind, his expressions gentle upon his pale face and dark hair. The blonde looked the youngest, his aura reminding him so much of Jongin's brother. Orixe as the tallest, stood out the most, with his electrifying blue eyes and emotionless composure. Jongin had a hard time reading him, but then he had a hard time reading all of them. There was something striking yet frightening about the three of them, as they stood together in their long dark coats. 

 

"Hi!"

 

Jongin broke from his thoughts when the blonde spoke to him. He refused to answer, glaring at the three men. He couldn't trust them, he had to be careful. He didn't know their intentions yet.

"I'm Luhan," the blonde smiled, a similar smile to his brother. Jongin's heart ached, wishing he was with Baekhyun again. 

"So.." Luhan continued, "you're Jongin?"

 

Jongin pressed his lips together. How did they know his name? He glanced worriedly at Chanyeol's sleeping body.

 

"Don't worry," Luhan smiled, "I just put him to sleep. He'll wake up when I want him to."

"How...how did you do that?" Jongin asked, his curiosity overtaking his resolve for silence.

"A simple trick of the mind," Luhan answered, "How are you feeling?"

"Fine."

"Good. Do you know who we are Jongin?"

 

Jongin shook his head.

 

"Hmm, well, we're called many names. But I rather like the one you humans call us: Zeros."

Luhan chuckled as a blank look overtook Jongin's face.

"Never heard of us?"

Jongin shook his head again.

"Good. Look, I know you're scared Jongin, but don't be. We've come to take you back."

Jongin froze. "Take me back where?"

"Where you belong," a cold voice cut in. Jongin grimaced as Orixe's ice blue eyes scanned over him. 

"Don't worry," Luhan continued, "we'll meet up with the others soon and it'll make more sense then."

"Others?"

"Yes. Your friends."

"You found them?!" Jongin questioned frantically, "Are..are they okay?"

"They're fine, don't worry"

"Luhan," Orixe ordered, "I'm taking the kid and going ahead. Meet us outside the gates." he gripped onto Jongin's shivering arm and pulled him close. Jongin glanced pleadingly at Joonmyun, who seemed to be ignoring him. 

Luhan nodded. 

"We'll see you later Jongin!" Luhan waved and sauntered off towards the others. 

"Wait, where----" Jongin's cry was cut short as Orixe's grip grew tighter, and the next thing he felt was the ground falling away as the wind around them picked up speed --- pulling them both off the ground. 

 

 

 

"AHHHHHHHHH!!!" Jongin screamed, his arms clinging onto Orixe's body. The world was spinning, his friends drifted below like ants, the city lights getting farther and farther away.

They were flying, cutting through the air and leaving the world below behind. The city faded out below them, a mesh of buildings latched onto one another, lights glittering into the night sky. The city walls were no longer impending, simply lines of rocks that ushered the blocks of concrete into the brushes of green. 

He could see the residual bits of flames dying out. He could see a few people out in the streets, hiding in the shadows, running to their homes. Those people, they had heard everything, heard their screams, their cry for help, but they never came to help. They only watched from afar because they too were afraid for their own lives. He looked away, his heart slowly calming as the wind blew around his face. 

"Where are we going?" he whispered, his eyes studying Orixe's stoic face.

 

But there was no answer. Only silence and the rush of wind filtering his ears. 

 

* * *

 

"Why are we leaving the city?" Kyungsoo asked. They had passed the gates moments ago, their group now treading into the darkness of the forest.

"Orixe hates the city," Chen replied, his gaze checking on Baekhyun's sleeping face ever so often. 

"What's going to happen to Jongin? What do you want with him?"

Chen sighed, rubbing his forehead with irritation. 

"What does the King want with him?"

Chen groaned. 

"Xiuuumiiin," he pouted, "can I kill them? They're annoying me."

Kyungsoo grimaced - he and Sehun exchanged worried glances.

"We're almost there," Xiumin spoke calmly as he carried Baekhyun gently, "you'll have all your answers soon."

 

 

 

Kyungsoo clenched his jaw, his mind desperate for answers. He peeked at Sehun, who kept fidgeting, eyebrows jutted together in concern. Ever since the mention of Orixe, Sehun had become submissive, obedient, and hardly spoken a word. Kyungsoo didn't blame him, though. He had seen the leader of the Zeros in battle before and the mere thought of being scrutinized under those cold blue eyes again terrified him. 

He calmed his heart.

Soon. A few more steps and he would see Jongin again, hold him in his arms, and know that he was okay. Soon.

But his heart fluttered into a mixture of emotions as Chen began to whistle a familiar tune, the same tune he once heard echoing the bloody fields as Chen stood, singing happily while he decapitated the Krellen soldiers one by one. He shook his head, trying to wipe the image away. 

Soon. He patted over his heart. Soon.

 

* * *

 

When Jongin's feet touched ground, he quickly pulled away - rushing away from Orixe's side. 

 

"Where are they?" Jongin asked, as he rubbed his sore skin where Orixe had held onto him.

 

Orixe stared back in silence.

"My friends!" Jongin tried again, "Where are they?"

"They'll be here soon" Orixe replied, his cold eyes never leaving Jongin's face.

 

The density of the looming trees frightened Jongin as he glanced around. He watched from afar as Orixe started breaking off twigs, collecting them onto the ground. The darkness didn't help either as his eyes failed to adjust properly. He rubbed his arms, suddenly aware of cold air suffocating his skin. 

 

"Come sit," Orixe commanded, pointing at a log near a now brewing fire. 

 

Jongin walked over, sitting down and seeping in the heat. He sat in silence while Orixe stood tending to the fire. It was uncomfortable, the way those blue eyes would search him, like it was prodding through his mind and unveiling all of his secrets. He shook in nervousness. 

 

"They're here," Orixe spoke. Jongin jerked around, turning to glance at where the man was looking. Somewhere from the cluster of trees, a group emerged. 

 

 

 

"Jongin!" a familiar voice called. 

"Kyungsoo!" Jongin yelled as he jumped up, running over and embracing the familiar face in his arms. He held him tight, breathing deeply, refusing to release him from his grasp. 

"Kyungsoo," Jongin whispered as he nuzzled his face into his friend's neck, "Soo...." tears creeping into his eyes. He sighed, hearing slow breaths releasing from Kyungsoo's chest.

He was alive, he was in his arms, he had him back and he never wanted to let go. 

"It's okay," Kyungsoo sighed in relief, "it okay" he pulled away slowly, drinking in the sight of Jongin in his arms. 

"Jongin," Sehun cut in.

"Sehun!" Jongin pulled away from Kyungsoo, falling into Sehun's arms, "I'm so glad you're okay."

Sehun smiled. 

"Where's Baek?" Jongin asked his friends.

"Over here" an unfamiliar voice spoke. Jongin turned to see two new strangers, one with pale eyes and another with pink hair, both wearing similar clothes to Orixe. One of them was holding Baekhyun's limp body.

"Baek!" Jongin yelled, running to his brother, "What happened?!"

"Relaxxx" the pale-eyed one said, "He's asleep, he needs rest. ......So, you're the one Kyungsoo ran away for"

 

Jongin pursed his lips, eyeing the two strangers suspiciously and one hand slowly reaching for Kyungsoo's hand. 

 

"Chen," Kyungsoo glared, "leave it"

Chen smirked, shrugging as he and the other Zero, holding his brother, walked away, joining Orixe by the fire. 

 

* * *

 

"What happened?" Jongin asked his friends.

"It's alright," Kyungsoo replied, "Baek's fine. Chen doesn't seem to want to hurt him. What happened with you? Where are the others?"

"They're with Yixing and Luhan. I think they'll be here soon."

"Who?"

"Uh...more Zeros?"

 

Kyungsoo nodded.

 

"I don't understand," Jongin said, "who are they?"

"Monsters," Sehun muttered.

 

Jongin stared back in confusion.

 

"They're the Kings dogs," Kyungsoo explained, "Genetically enhanced soldiers .... they were human once."

"So they were sent by the King?"

Kyungsoo nodded. 

"You said Luhan's here?" Sehun interrupted, frowning.

"Uh, yea. They're taking care of Chanyeol. I..I think Joonmyun knows them..."

"Shit!" Sehun cursed, "I knew it."

 

The other two looked at their friend curiously.

 

"Joonmyun," Sehun muttered, "He must've sold us out. Told the Zeros we were here."

Jongin shook his head. "No, no he wouldn't do that."

"I know you think otherwise, but not everyone has good intentions, Jongin" Sehun spat bitterly. 

"But he would've----"

 

A loud cry of agony broke their conversation as they all turned to see Chen gripping at his head, crouched onto the floor with Orixe looming over him.

 

 

 

The three of them ran over, startled by what was going on.

"Orixe," Sehun muttered under his breath, shivering at the sight of the man. "This isn't good. He looks pissed"

Jongin held his breath, his hand gripping Kyungsoo, and body shriveling unconsiously as Orixe's menacing aura filled the night sky.

 

The Zero's blue eyes sparked in anger as his glare penetrated through Chen's whimper.

 

"Orixe," Xiumin spoke, his voice faltering, "What Chen said is true. I saw it as well. This boy," he pointed at Baekhyun, who lay in his arms, "he has the mark. It's the same. It's him."

"Please," Chen voice no longer held its confident chime, he curdled in fear, "I swear, Orixe, it's him. Here!" he removed his necklace, quickly pressing his lips onto it, "Look!"

 

A burst of light erupted from the silver chain, flickering against the darkness of the night, it webbed around all of them one by one, it hovered near Orixe, purring at his touch until it stopped near Baekhyun, curling around his pale neck, the light again forming into words as it sunk into skin:

 

_BELOVED_

 

Chen stopped whimpering as if a heavy weight had lifted off of him. He sighed in relief, standing slowly and leaning against Xiumin, all the while glancing nervously at Orixe. 

 

"Soo," Jongin whispered, "What was that?"

Kyungsoo shook his head. His tense muscles slowly loosened as Orixe's eyes softened.

 

The Zero leader walked towards Xiumin and placed his fingers on the sleeping boy, slowly gliding them through the golden locks. It was the first time he had ever seen Orixe's stoic face filled with so much emotion, as those blue eyes fell softly on Baekhyun's face. But as quickly as it came, his face reverted back to its emotionless state when he pulled himself away. 

 

"Orixe," Kyungsoo spoke bravely, "Whats going to happen now? Are you taking us to the King?"

"Not yet" the cold voice replied, "we'll wait till the others get here"

 

Xiumin and Chen exchanged knowing glances, nodding at their leader's command. 

 

* * *

 

Minutes later the group found themselves joined by the Luhan, Yixing, a now very awake Chanyeol, and Joonmyun.

Jongin ran into Chanyeol's arms, relief flushing his face at the sight of his alive friend. He hushed away Chanyeol's apologies, because he knew it was never his friend's fault. Because he knew the truth. He spoke with him for a while, assuring that no harm was done to him, lying through his teeth so that he didn't have to witness guilt washing over Chanyeol's face.

And that's why he didn't linger, another reason being that Kyungsoo was watching. He stood close to Kyungsoo, clinging to his side, and ignoring Chanyeol's scowl.

 

 

Similar to before, Chen had shown Luhan and Yixing his necklace's reaction to Baekhyun's presence. And similar to Orixe, they had walked over, curling their fingers through Baekhyun's hair and gazing upon the sleeping face with fondness. Xiumin had rested Baekhyun on top of his now laid jacket, near the fire, as he sat nearby with Chen resting on his shoulder - the latter still grimacing in pain. Whatever Orixe had done to Chen, it had been painful, Jongin knew, he could hear Chen groaning every time he moved. 

And if Orixe felt bad about it, he never showed it, and none of the other Zeros mentioned a word of it. He was feared, Jongin could see. He could see Sehun and Kyungsoo's nervous glances at the man, their clear efforts to avoid being near him had not gone unnoticed.

When their stomachs began to grumble, Orixe stalked off into the forest, returning with two dead animals for their meals. Luhan and Yixing were assigned to cook dinner. The three of them sat together, discussing in whispers and glancing fondly at the sleeping boy. 

Jongin couldn't make light of it, of what was going on with his brother - or why the Zeros were so interested in Baekhyun. And none of the Zeros seemed willing to enlighten the rest of the group. 

 

 

 

Joonmyun was oddly quiet, stowing himself away from the rest of the group. Sehun didn't have a problem with it and neither did Chanyeol, it seems, as the two of them, together, had conspired their theory of Joonmyun selling them out.

Sehun was also acting quite strangely; one side his evident fear of Orixe, the other were the lingering glances at Luhan, who barely spared a glance back. 

There was so much going on. So much Jongin didn't know, so much he wanted to find out.

But only one thing occupied his mind, more than the others. 

 

* * *

 

Jongin found Kyungsoo sitting against a tree, away from the group. He walked over and joined him, his fingers curling around Kyungsoo's hands. He heard Kyungsoo sigh, as soft dark locks leaned against his shoulder. 

"I thought I lost you," Kyungsoo whispered.

"I know. I'm sorry. That was stupid of me, thinking I could save them"

 

Kyungsoo shook his head, looking up and gazing into Jongin's guilt-ridden face. 

 

"I put all of us in danger," Jongin continued.

"Shh," Kyungsoo caressed his thumb over Jongin's lips, nuzzling his head into his collarbone, "You're safe. We're all safe. That's all that matters."

"The wounds on your back"

"Tracers. It's okay, Yixing healed them"

Jongin sighed. "Soo, that was horrible. I don't want to be away from you ever again."

 

Kyungsoo smiled, his head leaning closer. 

Jongin held his breath, his heart quickening under his rib cage as Kyungsoo's lips grazed against his skin. 

 

"Soo..."

"Hmm?"

"There's something I need to tell you."

"mm.."

"....about Chanyeol..."

 

Jongin felt Kyungsoo's body tense, the warmth of his body seeping away as Kyungsoo slowly leaned away - frowning.

 

"Soo..."

"Wait," Kyungsoo held up his hand, "Let me speak first."

Jongin nodded.

"I...I know what's going on between you two..."

Jongin's breath hitched, his heart beating faster. "You do?"

Kyungsoo nodded. "I realized it a while ago, and it's okay..."

"......"

"I was away for a long time," Kyungsoo continued, "and...and he was there..so its inevitable...."

 

Jongin frowned, his face blanking in confusion.

 

"I...I mean," Kyungsoo's voice broke, Jongin could see the large brown eyes glazed, tears welling at the corners, "...ever since I came back...everything feels different....I never expected things to be the same and ..."

"Wait...Soo---"

"If..if you're happy Jongin, if he makes you happy---" Kyungsoo gasped when warm lips suddenly pressed onto his own, his body crumbling at the touch. He clung onto Jongin's shirt, a breath of release escaping his chest as Jongin pulled away. 

"You're misunderstanding," Jongin explained, his fingers gently caressing Kyungsoo's surprised face, "I told you Soo, I don't ever want to be away from you again."

 

Kyungsoo smiled, nodding and curling back into Jongin's arms.

He had him back, back in his arms. Jongin.

His Jongin.

 

* * *

 

"Do you really think it's him?" Luhan questioned, glancing at the Baekhyun's serene face.

"I don't know," Yixing answered, as he turned the meat sizzling over the fire, "he looks so different."

"It's him," Chen nodded, "I can sense it."

"Orixe," Xiumin eyed their quiet leader, "What do you think?"

They all watched Orixe silently, patiently waiting for his answer.

 

 

"What do they call him?" Orixe finally asked, his sharp eyes once against softening momentarily.

"Baekhyun," Xiumin replied, "and they don't seem to know, who he really is."

Orixe scoffed, a bitter turn to his face. 

 

"The King lied to us," Luhan muttered angrily, "He told us he was dead!"

"I can't believe he was alive all these years," Chen sighed, shaking his head.

"We can't hand them over, especially if this really is him," Yixing spoke.

The other three nodded, all glancing at their leader, searching his face for some trace of acknowledgment, but they found none. 

 

 

They held their breath as Orixe stood, walking over to Baekhyun's sleeping body and crouching down.

They watched in anticipation as their leader removed a silver ring from his finger, lifting Baekhyun's hand and fitting it onto the boy's ring finger.

The strange ring glowed, emitting a bright light, similar to Chen's necklace, as it traced its way around Baekhyun's hand, wrapping around his wrist like a chain. 

Orixe's fingers fluttered through Baekhyun's locks, holding the tips gently.

The rest of the Zero's cringed in their seats, as a malignant aura began to emit from their leader, suddenly growing fiercer - the blue eyes glinting with anger. 

 

 

 

"Baekhyun," Orixe whispered bitterly. 

 

 

 

And that was the last word they heard their leader utter the rest of the night, as they watched him walk away, disappearing back into the darkness of the forest. 

 

 


	13. Dark Love I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here you go all my lovely kaisoo shippers, the better part of this chapter is for you! <3

 

* * *

**PART I**

* * *

 

Chanyeol frowned - ears falling deaf to Sehun's suspicious rants about Joonmyun - as he glared through the burning ember, across to the source of his distraction. 

He watched, disgusted at sight of Kyungsoo's face plastered all over Jongin - his simmering rage slowly awakening from its coma. This night had turned out to be a complete nightmare, his worst fears beginning to unravel itself one by one.

He clenched his fists, guilt picking at his memories - he had made a grave mistake. For years, he held himself back, patiently waiting while he earned Jongin's trust back little by little. He remembered, waking up every morning, groaning as his powers surged within him, but he trained himself eventually. And as time passed, he learned to tame the other side of himself - growing careful with his words and actions. Before Kyungsoo, everything had been going according to plan. At the very least, his relationship with Jongin had grown stable once again. But now, all the years of putting on this ridiculous front was crumbling away before his eyes.

He bit the inside of his cheeks nervously. It was a mistake, letting his powers control him, showing that side of himself again. He had seen it - the fear flashing over Jongin's eyes and it angered him further - knowing that everything he had worked for was slipping through his hold.  

Worst yet, Joonmyun was also an unfortunate witness, a side of himself he never wished to give away to the Reader - something he would have to take care of at a later time.

 

 

He rubbed at his sore knuckles, feeling the warm tingle of the flames reaching out to him, calling to him. 

 

 

"---anyeol! HEY!" 

Chanyeol blinked as a hand flashed in front of his face. He turned away from the fire, staring into Sehun's worried face.

"....what?" Chanyeol asked. 

 

Sehun rolled his eyes, shaking his head. 

"About Joonmyun. What should we do about him?"

t him?"

"Leave it," Chanyeol replied.

"The guy's acting suspicious. I mean, have you noticed how he disappeared with Orixe and none of the other Zeros seem to mind?"

 

Chanyeol shrugged. It was weird, but he knew in the back of his mind the way that Joonmyun liked to work. He knew that the man most probably betrayed them in the hopes of gaining something for himself.

 

"I said leave it.," Chanyeol advised, "I'll take care of it later." his gaze turning back past the flames. 

Sehun frowned, glancing at Chanyeol and then across to where Jongin and Kyungsoo were sitting - the two lost in their own world. He sighed.

 

 

"He really loves him you know," Sehun commented, "Kyungsoo."

It was Chanyeol's turn to frown. 

"It wasn't easy for him, leaving the army base."

"....."

"It took me months to convince him to even go to Manoa."

"....."

"He never used to talk to anyone, back at the base. But everyone was still drawn to him. Even the King favored him. They all lost it when he eventually started talking to me."

"I don't give a damn" Chanyeol growled, his eyes turning to the group of Zeros huddled a few feet away.

"I was surprised too, when he finally opened up about Jongin. I didn't even know he was capable of love. You should've seen what he was like....in battle."

"Shut it, will you?" 

"But I could see it, that their separation was taking a toll on him."

"Stop talking, Sehun!"

"I thought I was getting closer, at first," Sehun continued, as if Chanyeol never spoke, " But, every time we came back from a mission, he'd lock himself in his room, and I wouldn't see him for days. So seeing him like this....with Jongin...its different. It's good."

"Good for him," Chanyeol scoffed. 

"I know you don't like him," Sehun snapped," but I haven't seen Kyungsoo this happy....ever. And I sure as hell won't let you ruin that."

 

Chanyeol glared back at the impertinence of the young soldier, his skin twitching as tension filled the air.

If it was his other self, Sehun would be cowering in front of him - writhing under his aura, pleading for mercy. And for a slight second, he relished at the thought of releasing his bind again - at how easily he could snap this annoying kid's neck.

 

His chest rumbled into a growl, eyes slowly changing to a hue of red. 

"Listen here YOU ---"

 

 

"Calm Down!"

 

Both Chanyeol and Sehun grimaced, their tension quickly ebbing away, as Xiumin's blunt voice loomed over their own. They both looked at the ground, avoiding the frightening scowls of the four Zeros. 

 

"Awww, let it go, Bao Zi," Chen laughed, "It was finally getting exciting!"

"You two," Yixing called, "why don't you join us by the fire?"

 

Sehun cringed, his body already rejecting the offer. He got up nervously, walking over slowly with Chanyeol bravely in the lead. The two of them joined the group, still placing themselves a good distance away. They kept their gaze lowered, neither courageous enough to meet cold eyes. 

 

"So," Chen smirked, eyeing the tall one, "this is the famous Beserker." 

 

Chanyeol clenched his jaw, unnerved by Chen's pale eyes. 

 

"Is it true?" Chen continued, happy to pick on his new prey, "Did you really burn down half of Manoa?" He snickered.  

"Dae," Xiumin's calm voice dropped to a cold threat. 

 

Chen immediately stopped, lips pouting, arms folded, but eyes still dancing with excitement as he edged closer to Xiumin. 

 

"Whatever issue you two have going on," Xiumin continued, "Settle it when we get to Krell."

"Krell?" Sehun spoke up, his voice a little edgy. 

"You two should get some rest," Yixing answered, "We're leaving in the morning. Once we are certain of some things," he stole a quick glance at Baekhyun's sleeping body, "then Orixe will decide."

"Decide what?" Chanyeol dared to ask.

"Your fate," Chen smiled eerily. 

 

Both Chanyeol and Sehun flinched, reminded once again of their situation. 

 

"Orixe," Chanyeol cleared his throat nervously, "Is he coming back?"

"Scared?" Chen teased, "You should be."

Chanyeol tensed. 

 

"Baekhyun," Yixing nodded towards the sleeping boy, "How long have you both known him?"

Chanyeol shook his head. "Why do you want to know that?"

"Just answer the question," Chen snapped, his pale eyes getting paler by the minute.

"We grew up together," Chanyeol replied, eyebrows furrowed in confusion. 

"How long?" Yixing repeated.

"...Twelve, Thirtheen years maybe. He was brought to Manoa when he was around seven."

"Thirteen years...," Yixing shook his head.

"He's been alive for that long...." Chen whispered. 

 

Chanyeol and Sehun exchanged puzzled expressions. 

 

"What was he like?" Xiumin asked, "When you first met him?"

"I---" Chanyeol was so confused, so utterly confused at the Zero's sudden questioning about his childhood friend. 

"Why are you guys so interested in Baekhyun?" Sehun interrupted.

 

The Zeros froze in their seats.

 

"Why should we tell you?" Luhan, for the first time that night, was looking right at Sehun. The bluntness in his voice sent shivers down young soldier's spine.

The Zeros glanced suspiciously at their blonde comrade, surprised at the sudden change in Luhan's usual happy demeanor. 

 

"You've all been acting weird around him," Sehun spoke calmly, trying to remove any trace of threat from his voice, "What is Baekhyun to all of you?"

"That's none of your business," Luhan's eyes turned dark, his face glowering in heat. 

 

Chanyeol and Sehun shifted nervously in their seats as the air suddenly altered, a range of intimidating emotions flooding from all the Zeros. 

Chanyeol gulped - inwardly cursing Sehun for being so insolent and for putting them in the midst of danger. 

 

* * *

 

"They're not as scary as I thought," Jongin mumbled, staring at the group of Zeros further away. 

 

Kyungsoo smiled at Jongin's innocence. He leaned closer, arms tingling under Jongin's soft touch. The kiss earlier had left him breathless, nervous butterflies

The kiss earlier had left him breathless, nervous butterflies drowning in his stomach when Jongin had stopped. He gulped, his mind playing Jongin's confession over and over in his head. He drowned into Jongin's embrace, breathing in the familiar scent as his cheek rested on toned muscles. 

 

"Don't be fooled," he said, his cheeks flushing "They're worse than you think."

Jongin frowned. "But they protected us, from the Tracers"

"They're loyal to the King, Jongin. They've always been."

"Did you ever fight on their side?"

 

Kyungsoo nodded, this throat constricted and sickened at the thought. 

 

"I first met them at the Ranking ceremony."

"Ranking?"

"Mm. After training, each of us are given a rank based on our abilities. There are certain," Kyungsoo's voice tightened, "orders you have to fulfill to pass."

"What kind of orders?"

 

Kyungsoo shook his head, his hand tensing between Jongin's fingers.

 

"It's okay," Jongin assured, "we don't have to talk about this."

Kyungsoo nodded. 

"The Zeros, are they ranked too?"

"It's different with them, Jongin. They're already designed to be far better than any of us. They're not human, they just blindly follow his orders without thinking about the consequences." Kyungsoo spat. 

"I know, but....if they are as bad as they say you are, why haven't they hurt us?"

 

Kyungsoo stopped himself, surprised at Jongin's question and even at the odd thought himself. It was true. Aside from his fight with Chen and Xiumin, which they had managed to get by with only a few bruises, nothing serious had been done to any of them. It was especially odd, knowing how Chen usually relished in playing and torturing his prey.

This was certainly a different experience with the Zeros than what he was used to. 

 

"I don't know," he replied, suddenly unsure of his hatred towards them. 

 

"Soo?"

"hm?"

"What do you think is going on? With my brother?"

Kyungsoo shook his head. "I'm not sure. They seem to think he's someone else."

"Do you think they'll hurt him?"

"I---"

"I won't let them take him away," Jongin spoke with authority. 

"Jongin...."

"He's all I have. I can't lose him. Please. Don't let them take him away, Soo," Jongin pleaded, nuzzling his face into Kyungsoo's soft dark hair. 

Kyungsoo gulped, his chest tightening with jealousy. 

 

"They won't," he replied, "nothing will happen to him or to any of us."

 

And he felt confident in his statement because he was almost certain it was true. It was strangely odd that the Zeros were more infatuated with Baekhyun than Jongin, seeing as the King had ordered their release for the sole purpose of retrieving the boy.

But, what surpised him, above all else, was Orixe's reaction to his older friend. He had never seen anything break the Zero leader's usual stoic face, and seeing the slight trace of emotion creeping onto those electrifying blue eyes scared him. 

Although, it was fine with him, the fact that the Zeros cared so little about Jongin. It was better, in fact. That way they would remain distracted, that way they wouldn't know - they would never figure out the truth hiding in plain sight. 

 

 

He shivered faintly as Jongin lips shifted over his collarbone, sighing as his skin grew warm at the touch.

Jongin pulled him closer, their eyes locked onto each other - drowning and searching for something beyond their dark pupils. His lungs stopped working when Jongin's gaze shifted down, his own tense body melting as he edged closer, hovering, lips slightly parted - inching forward. 

"Kyungsoo," Jongin whispered. 

 

Hearing his own name slipping through Jongin's smooth voice sent shivers through his entire body, heat steadily drawing from within.

Kyungsoo gasped when Jongin's warm lips grazed against his own, barely touching yet leaving him curling within - wanting more. He sighed as Jongin pressed softly, pulling away as quickly as before. He wrapped his arms around Jongin's neck, pulling him back halfway, their lips parting, firming pressed against the other. He tilted his head, both moving their lips together in cohesion - dancing seductively and teasing with wet licks. 

A satisfied groan released from Kyungsoo's throat as he felt calloused hands sliding down his back, lightly tugging at his shirt as fingers grazed against his cool skin. He parted his mouth -  a sharp intake of breath - when Jongin's breath fluttered against his ear. His spine curled back, melting under the touch of rough hands gently caressing his exposed skin.

He heard a low moan escaped from Jongin's throat. 

He tensed, suddenly aware of where this was going. He pulled himself away quickly, guilt tugging at his heart as disappointment washed over Jongin's face. 

 

"..Jongin....you need to rest," he gasped, trying to calm his excited heart and glancing at the group of Zeros nervously. 

"Okay," Jongin smiled, leaning his head on Kyungsoo's shoulder and stifling a yawn.

"Tired?"

"mm.."

"Sleep. I'll keep watch." Kyungsoo gazed down at Jongin, waiting for an answer, but the guy was already lost deep in sleep. 

 

* * *

 

Kyungsoo smiled, head resting back against the rough edges of the bark behind him and gazing up at the night sky. 

He needed to figure a way out, a chance when the Zeros were too distracted with Baekhyun - a chance to escape and take Jongin far away from their gasp.

He knew, during his separation from Jongin, that the King would eventually catch wind of Jongin's abilities - would hear rumors. But it had all come to pass too soon, and he wasn't prepared. If he had known, he would have abandoned the army months earlier, and taken Jongin somewhere out of the King's grasp - maybe even out of the kingdom.

 

He had miscalculated everything, especially Chanyeol's presence. 

Despite Jongin's reassurance that there was nothing going on between the two of them, Kyungsoo was still not sure. He could see the way Chanyeol peered adoringly at Jongin, he could sense the way Jongin sometimes clung to the man. Something had happened, while he was away, and maybe Jongin had tried to tell him, earlier. But right now, he wasn't ready to know; he wasn't ready to face the possibility that Jongin could be wavering. That their childhood pledge of love for one another was maybe more meaningful to him than it was to Jongin. And the mere thought of Jongin leaving him sent him reeling into rage. 

Something had happened, while he was away, and maybe Jongin had tried to tell him, earlier. But right now, he wasn't ready to know; he wasn't ready to face the possibility that Jongin could be wavering. That their childhood pledge of love for one another was maybe more meaningful to him than it was to Jongin. And the mere thought of Jongin leaving him sent him reeling into rage. 

 

Another miscalculation was the appearance of the Zeros. He had never expected the King to stoop so far to search for him, but he figured it must've been Jongin's presence that triggered the rash decision to release them. He glanced wearily as the Zeros sat chatting with Chanyeol and Sehun. He could sense - even from their distance - Sehun's frightened aura. 

He could maybe hope that the Zeros would remain distracted with Baekhyun. He was sure that Sehun would help him stage it that way, to make sure their attention was occupied. 

 

 

He took in a deep breath of fresh air, the smell of pine and raw earth penetrating his senses. 

 

 

The only problem was Orixe. Even if the Zero leader was now missing from their group, Kyungsoo knew the man was close. He had seen it before, how Orixe would always know what was going on, even if he wasn't there and he cringed at the thought.

He cringed, knowing that those ice-blue eyes were hidden within the shroud of darkness, that they had probably seen Jongin kissing him - maybe even caught on to their entire conversation. 

He knew he could never face Orixe on his own - even the rest of the Zeros would never dare to stand up to him. But he had to figure out a way, somehow, before it was too late. 

 

He needed to find a way to get rid of the man, but he wasn't sure how yet.

 

He gazed ahead, a small smile slowly pulling at the corner of his lips. 

 

 

 

Because maybe, the solution to his problem was now slowly walking towards him. 

 

 


	14. Dark Love II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sometimes love can be possessive ~

* * *

**PART II**

* * *

 

"Chanyeol," Kyungsoo acknowledged surprised when the tall man walked over and sat across from them. 

"We should move him closer to the fire," Chanyeol nodded at Jongin, his insides secretly boiling at the sight of their proximity to each other "It's getting colder." 

"I will...in a while."

 

 

An akward silence fell between them, both deeply uncomfortable with each other's presence. Chanyeol stared right at Jongin, without any care of how Kyungsoo felt about it. In fact, he might have done so in purpose, trying to rile something within Kyungsoo's jealous heart.

But Kyungsoo was too deep in thought to notice, slowly plotting how he could convince Chanyeol to join his side - to help him defeat Orixe. He knew perfectly well what Chanyeol was capable of - he had heard the stories back at camp, about the Beserker who massacred half of Manoa years ago. Chanyeol was powerful and he needed to somehow convince the man to fight Orixe and let him escape alone with Jongin. 

He pulled nervously at his fingers, trying to frame sentences in the back of his mind - knowing clearly well that there was about a ninety-nine percent chance that Chanyeol would reject his idea simply because he loathed him.

He took another deep breath, finally feeling brave enough to propose the idea, but before he could do so, Chanyeol decided to break the silence.

 

"It's scary isn't it? How fragile he is."

Kyungsoo scanned Chanyeol's face, surprised at first by his statement and then slowly nodding in agreement. 

"He always hides himself, thinking none of us can see how broken he is, but I know that it's really hurting him. Having to go through all of this. Being here.....with you."

 

Kyungsoo blinked, blank face staring back at Chanyeol. 

 

"I was with him, you know," Chanyeol continued - his gaze on Jongin never faltering, "all these years. I was there for him."

 

Kyungsoo grew stiff, jaw clenching in growing irritation as Chanyeol turned to look at him. 

 

"You weren't."

"I didn't have a choice," Kyungsoo snapped back.

Chanyeol shrugged. "Sure you did. You always did," he mocked, "What's the matter? Too proud to admit you abandoned him?"

"Shut it," Kyungsoo growled, his fists clenched tight and large eyes narrowing in anger. 

"A lot of time has passed, Kyungsoo. He's not the same Jongin you remember. You can't just come back and think everything will go back to how it was. "

 

Chanyeol could see Kyungsoo seething and it pleased him greatly - his other self egging him to push the boy further. 

 

"What does Jongin like to do, Kyungsoo, when he's sad? when he's happy? Where does he go?" He continued.

He smirked as confusion flashed over Kyungsoo's face. 

"It doesn't matter," Kyungsoo replied, trying to calm his now brewing rage, "I have him now and those things I can learn."

 

Chanyeol frowned, his previous smirking face now shifting into pure hatred. 

 

"How many races did he win at school?," Chanyeol sneered, his voice gaining volume by each word.

" How many fights did he have to endure? How many bruises covered his thin arms?" Chanyeol could feel the earth slightly shifting under him - could see anger slowly slipping into Kyungsoo's eyes - but he continued to provoke.  

 

Kyungsoo bit down on his lips, trying to suppress the urge to burying Chanyeol under the cold earth. 

 

"Do you know any of that, Kyungsoo? Because I do. I was there! I was there when they kicked him senseless for weeks when he cried himself to sleep because of his nightmares - nightmares about you!," Chanyeol's voice was growing louder, his face fuming, "You know nothing about him, Kyungsoo!"

 

Kyungsoo scowled, feeling his power slowly itching under his skin, pulsing into his veins like a shot of adrenaline. He reached for it, letting his emotions overpower him, and the ground beneath them began to tremble - the forest shivering and swaying in annoyance. The surface of the ground cracked slightly, spreading like veins towards Chanyeol - whose eyes had now turned a deep red, flickers of

The surface of the ground cracked slightly, spreading like veins towards Chanyeol - whose eyes had now turned a deep red, flickers of ember erupting from its edges. Pieces of loose earth hovered into the air, swirling violently around Kyungsoo and Jongin like a barrier, a few darting past Chanyeol's face, barely skimming skin. 

Kyungsoo tried desperately to shake away the dangerous thoughts, his body freezing when Jongin stirred in his arms - eyes slowly prying awake. 

 

* * *

 

Jongin woke up, startled at the sight before him. He had never seen Kyungsoo so vexed before as fury crinkled at the corners of those large eyes. He gently pulled at Kyungsoo's arm, trying to get his attention, but Kyungsoo ignored him - still glaring at Chanyeol. 

What surprised Jongin more were the loose rocks swirling around them like a vengeful twister. He knew Kyungsoo would never release his powers, not unless he was provoked.

He glanced at Chanyeol, the man's eyes covered in flickering ember. He shivered unconsciously, pulling tighter on Kyungsoo's arm. It was happening again, and he knew what was coming next. 

 

 

The Zeros and Sehun had also noticed the sudden threatening aura filling the air - all jolting in panic when the forest began to quiver - and they hurriedly walked over to the source of the disruption. 

 

 

"Stop," Jongin ordered, jerking Kyungsoo's arm, "the both of you. Stop now."

The ground stopped trembling, the lose rocks falling limply onto the earth as Kyungsoo sighed beside him - eyes avoiding Jongin's worried glances - mostly due to the guilt of allowing himself to be so affected by Chanyeol's taunts. 

"You too Chanyeol," Jongin nodded at his friend, slightly frightened at once again looking into red eyes. 

Chanyeol grimaced and turned his face away, the hue of red slowly shifting back to brown pupils. He pursed his lips, cursing himself for scaring Jongin again. 

 

 

"What's going on?" Xiumin's voice loomed over them all as the Zeros approached them. 

Jongin stood up, pulling Kyungsoo with him - the latter still avoiding eye contact. 

Sehun quickly walked over to Chanyeol, whispering something in his ear, and stood beside the still fuming guy. 

 

"So?" Xiumin continued, "anyone care to explain?"

"It's nothing," Chanyeol spat out, "Just a little disagreement among friends," He said sarcastically, eyeing Kyungsoo. 

 

Xiumin exchanged quick glances with Yixing and nodded. 

 

"No more use of your powers," Yixing commanded to Kyungsoo, "Your little disagreement nearly took out the forest."

Kyungsoo nodded, still glaring at Chanyeol - oblivious to Jongin's look of concern. 

"Maybe a little time apart will do the both of you some good," Xiumin suggested.

 

"You're right," Chanyeol agreed,"I can't stand looking at his face anyways."

Jongin frowned, surprised at Chanyeol's sudden change in character. He knew Chanyeol wasn't particularly fond of Kyungsoo, but his tall friend had never really voiced it. Never been so blunt about it.

 

"This will not happen again," Xiumin ordered. 

Both Kyungsoo and Chanyeol agreed. 

"Everyone back around the fire, now," Yixing directed, "The food should be ready."

 

The group slowly separated, one by one starting to head back.

"Not you, Kyungsoo," Yixing interjected, "Stay back until you cool down."

Kyungsoo clenched his jaw, nodding reluctantly and trying to ignore Chanyeol's obvious smirk. 

 

 

"Come on Jongin," Chanyeol wrapped his arms around the young boy possessively - a clear show to Kyungsoo - pulling him away back towards the camp.

Jongin glanced back hesitantly.

"It's okay," Kyungsoo spoke, "I'll join you later."

Jongin nodded, smiling with uncertainty as he followed Chanyeol.

 

"Oh and Kyungsoo!," Chanyeol's voice boomed in triumph, sneering, "It's been years you know. Time changes people. Time changes feelings." He snickered, walking away with Jongin at his side.

 

* * *

 

If everyone had thought that Kyungsoo's simmering rage had now diminished, they were wrong. Despite having reeled in his powers, the after-effects of its intensity still lingered in the air. Even the Zeros seemed slightly unnerved by it - though none of them cared showed it.

Only Sehun showed clear concern, walking up to the owl-eyed boy, patting his back and assuring that Chanyeol was indeed a thorough ass****. And only when he seemed certain that Kyungsoo would be okay, he returned back to the fire with the Zeros. 

 

 

"This is the best night ever," Chen laughed as they walked back, "Fresh dinner and a show! I've never been happier to be free again."

"This isn't funny, Chen," Xiumin retorted, "If they had ended up fighting, Chanyeol would've burned us all."

Chen rolled his eyes in humor. "Pshh! It's not like Luhan couldn't have handled it. Don't worry so much, Bao Zi, and enjoy it!"

He locked his arm around Xiumin, smirking widely at the older's exasperated sigh. 

 

 

"Did you see it?" Luhan questioned Yixing.

The older nodded.

"No wonder the King wants Jongin. He's clearly unstable."

"It doesn't seem to have taken effect yet," Yixing thought out loud, "We need to inform Orixe."

"And Baekhyun?"

"I think it's time we wake the sleeping beauty" Yixing smiled.

"He won't remember us you know. Chen thinks his memories have been erased."

"He'll remember. We will make sure of it."

Luhan nodded, shivering. "I thought Orixe would kill him at that time."

"He wouldn't. You know that."

"He's angry. I can still feel it....even when he's not here."

Yixing sifted through Luhan's soft blonde hair. "He had ever right to be."

Luhan nodded, a hesitant concern pulling at his lips. 

 

And as the both of them walked closer to the campfire, Yixing drifted into his thoughts - drowning out Luhan's light chats about dinner.  

 

 

It was definitely surprising for Yixing to see Kyungsoo so taken in his emotions. He had kept watch on the young soldier a few times, and Kyungsoo was usually able to keep his composure despite being taunted in battle. So for him to behave in such a manner made Yixing question Jongin's relationship with the young man.

Who was this Jongin to be able to cause Kyungsoo to react in such a way? 

He had discussed it before, with the rest of the Zeros, about why Jongin was so important to the King. They couldn't see it, that the Karnal King suddenly took interest in a such a weak and frail boy. In Yixing's eyes, he seemed insignificant. 

But the previous threat of collision between Kyungsoo and Chanyeol's power had revealed far more than he had expected. 

And that was what had left an unsettling taste in Yixing's mouth. 

Because at that moment, when everyone had been taken by the force of Kyungsoo and Chanyeol rage, only he and Luhan had noticed the strange blue aura slowly drifting from Jongin's body. And the two of them had held back their shock - exchanging knowing looks as they watched Jongin gazing quietly at Kyungsoo.

Because at that moment, when the young boy had been led away from Kyungsoo's grasp, Jongin's dark brown eyes had shifted to a light blue hue - unintentionally revealing his true significance to the two Zeros. 

 

* * *

 

Kyungsoo drew out his breath, lungs filling once again with the deep aroma of moist earth and fresh pine.

He sat down, turning away from the sight of Jongin chatting with Chanyeol and Sehun. His heart still beating violently under his rib cage -  his slow breath unable to calm the pricking of pain. 

Was this jealousy? Because if it was, he hated it.

It cut through him like a knife, taking its time to torture his mind little by little. This was the first time, in years, that he had allowed someone to break through his walls - what made it worse was that it was Chanyeol, the stupid elephant-eared man who had succeeded in doing so. 

 

 

His hands shook in agitation and he held them together, closing his eyes and drowning himself in the chill of the wind. 

> _You should have killed him._

No, he told himself, not when Jongin was there.

He could never let Jongin see what all those years in battle had turned him into. He needed to be the same kind and gentle Kyungsoo that Jongin remembered.

> _He'll take him away from you. You know he will._

Kyungsoo shook his head fiercely. 

No, he reminded himself, Jongin was his. He would never leave him. 

> _Don't fool yourself. You saw how Jongin walked away from you, how easily he walked into Chanyeol's arms._

Kyungsoo's nails sunk deeper into his skin, a slight red slowly breaking through.

> _Do you want to lose him again? To go through nights wondering if he ever loved you?_

Another deep breath.

A trickle of red seeped from under Kyungsoo's nails, dripping down his arm as his fingers gripped tighter.

> _How weak you are. Its simple. Kill him and Jongin will be yours. Jongin will never leave you._

He traced the red, swirling it onto his palm and pressing it down into the moist earth. He shuddered, feeling his blood trickling between the loose earth - reading every bit of crack and void that filled the ground. 

 

 

"He won't," he spoke out loud as if making certain of its worth.

"Jongin won't" voice drawling into a whisper.

He traced his lips, remembering the feeling of the warmth pressing onto his own. 

 

 

"But Chanyeol is dangerous," he told himself, "I have to make sure Jongin stays away from him."

He nodded as if confirming his thoughts.

Baekhyun and Sehun, he could forgive because Jongin loved them like brothers.

But Chanyeol, that man was different. 

He could never allow it. 

No one else could have him, because Jongin belonged only to him and him alone. 

 

 

And certainty slowly painted into a knowing smile as his thoughts finalized.


	15. Orixe I

* * *

**PART I**

* * *

 

_A few more steps and he would be free._

_He shivered, hearing the echo of his steps resounding into the darkness of the stone halls. It was too quiet, the eerie silence sending waves of urgency - adding to his paranoia._

_This was his only chance, he knew._

_He had planned it perfectly, spending hours chatting up the guards - making sure they drank their fill - resisting their lecherous advances until the herbs finally took effect. And now the castle gates stood unguarded - beckoning him with the taste of a new life._

_It was a risk, he knew very well. He had always been banned from stepping outside those looming gates. At first, he didn't care - he had everything he needed behind those walls - loving friends, caretakers that tended to his every need, and a father that loved him like his own. But, in time, he found out the truth about what he really was - a tool, a means to an end, a chained monster without any choices._

_In time, the walls resembled a cage, confining him and reminding him every day of what he could never have. And he grew tired of living life like a brainless puppet._

 

_The night before served as the last straw; he was reminded once again that he was just a substitute - a replacement. So, he had made a decision - a difficult one, mind you - to leave everything he knew behind and to go look for the one his father was obsessed with._

_He rubbed his shivering arms, cursing himself for not carrying a jacket, but he didn't have time. He stepped nervously into the courtyard, the darkness illuminated feebly by a few flickering lamps. He walked cautiously, keeping under the warmth of the lamps and avoiding the uncertainties of the night._

_His steps grew closer to the gates, eyes squinting to check if he was being watched. And as he got closer - his heart filling with a new found exhiliration - he froze, stopping in his tracks - fear crawling back under his skin._

 

_There, near the final barricade to his new life, stood a young boy with hair as black as the night - standing there as if waiting for him._

 

_His mind fell into turmoil, trying to decide if it was better to just go back or face being caught. But no, he had to move on - somehow - even if he returned, they would trace the paralyzed guards back to him._

_He gulped as the boy looked up, staring right at him - bright blue eyes cutting through the darkness. He took a deep breath, getting ready to face his end - knowing that everything he had planned for so long was now going to disappear because of the boy now approaching him._

 

_The boy only stood a few steps away from him now, and he shifted uncomfortably - hating how those blue eyes scrutinized him, hating how they read through his every thought, hating how his heart filled with warmth at their presence._

_He could see the boy's mouth move but no words fell out. He shook his own head, trying to hear but the world around him had grown silent as he stared uneasily - not knowing what the boy was trying to tell him; confusion filling his mind as sadness filled the boy's face._

_He tried to speak, his breath caught and lips failing to form into words. The boy shook his head, his hand holding out - palm bracing a silver ring._

_A familiar gesture, a familiar token - his chains._

 

_He shook his head - stepping back, something tugging at his heart - something warning him to flee._

_There was confusion in the boy's blue eyes - his arms reaching for him._

 

_Terror twisted his insides, his mind in panic - a strange warmth unconsciously surging out and pooling through his hands, reaching towards the boy. And as the bright light pierced through the darkness, overwhelming the courtyard - he ran, his feet growing lighter by the minute._

_His frail hands pushed against the large gates - fleeing from everything that had caged him for so many years, eyes tearing and heart warning him not to look back as he heard the boy calling out his name._

 

 

_".....BELOVED!"_

 

* * *

 

Jongin stood anxiously beside Kyungsoo, gripping warm hands - watching curiously as Luhan kneeled over his older brother, removing a silver band from his own wrist and pressing it onto his lips. He found it odd - the action being similar to what Chen had done before with his necklace. 

He found it odd - the action being similar to what Chen had done before with his necklace. 

It was morning now, the night had gone by quickly - each group taking turn sleeping - although the Zeros had all remained awake throughout the night. Luhan had announced that Orixe was to arrive soon, and they were to prepare for their voyage to Krell soon. And when he had announced that Baekhyun was to awake soon, Jongin clung onto Kyungsoo - hoping that the Zeros would not harm his brother. 

Oddly enough, the Zeros seemed far more excited at the last announcement - even more than Jongin. Especially Chen, who had been humming all morning as he wrapped up the fire and cleared away anything that could trace their presence.

Kyungsoo had shivered, unnerved at how happy the Zeros were all acting - unsure at how to gauge them. 

The Zeros stood around Luhan, eyes filling with excitement - Chen giggling as he whispered into a Xiumin's ear, Yixing smiling endearingly - as the silver band began to glow, tiny orbs of light breaking apart its form and dancing into the air as it fell gently onto Baekhyun's sleeping face.

 

Jongin gasped - in awe - when the orbs slowly returned back to Luhan's wrist, taking back its original form.

 

After a few minutes, his brother's eyelids began to flutter open, a soft groan fleeing from lips. He broke away from Kyungsoo, running towards his brother as Baekhyun awoke - Luhan helping him gently sit up. 

"Baek!" Jongin yelled happily, hugging his brother tightly.

Baekhyun groaned again, confusion filling his mind as he glanced around - first surprised at the sight of his brother and friends and second, freezing at the sight of unfamiliar faces - with the exception of Chen and Xiumin - all staring at him with concern. 

 

"Wha-" his voice cracked, as he pulled away - frightened - from Luhan's grasp and leaned towards his brother. 

"It's okay," Luhan whispered, "we won't hurt you." The Zeros behind him all nodded - Chen bouncing slightly on his feet. 

But Baekhyun still felt uncertain, only releasing his tense breath when he saw Kyungsoo nodding along as well. 

 

"Baek," Jongin pushed away his brother's golden locks - checking his face, "How are you feeling?"

"I...I don't know" Baekhyun replied, his throat parched and sore. 

"Here," Luhan passed him a small canister, "This will help."

Baekhyun shook his head, still unsure of the blond man's friendly smiles. The guy was wearing similar clothes to Chen and Xiumin, they all were. More Balkans, he thought to himself. 

 

_Had they been captured? And if so, why were his friends so relaxed?_

 

Jongin stole the canister from Luhan's hand and pressed it onto Baekhyun's lips.

"Drink," he ordered. 

And Baekhyun drank, his dry throat sighing in relief at the coolness of the fresh water. He wiped away his wet lips, feeling extremely conscious as the soldiers watched his every move. 

He glanced around, eyes searching.

"Yeol and Sehun are out gathering breakfast," Jongin answered as if reading his concerned looks. 

Baekhyun nodded.

 

_The Balkans allowed his friends to roam freely? Strange._

 

But then, he remembered the fight with Chen, shivering and knowing that the rest of the soldiers might be just as powerful. Escape was probably not an option, especially with Jongin now in their grasp. 

 

"Where are we?" he asked.

"Outside Alor, in the Merdan Forest," Luhan answered. 

So that's where they were, Jongin thought, for he had been curious about their location as well - being so unfamiliar with the new land. 

"What happened?" Baekhyun asked.

"You overused your powers," Chen spoke this time.

Baekhyun bit the inside of his cheeks nervously, glancing suspiciously at Chen's bright smile. 

 

_This was so odd. Wasn't Chen the one that was trying to kill him earlier?_

 

"We brought you, Kyungsoo, and Sehun here," Xiumin joined in, "Luhan and Yixing brought the rest of your friends." he pointed at the other two soldiers.

Baekhyun peered at the one called Luhan and Yixing. They both looked young, maybe even close to his age. 

"You're taking Jongin to the King," Baekhyun stated, glaring at the soldiers. 

 

Luhan's eyes grew wide, surprised at the show of anger on Baekhyun's face - finally nodding. 

Baekhyun sighed, running his shaky fingers through his bangs. 

 

"Baek," Jongin whispered, "It's okay."

Baekhyun shook his head - guilt filling inch of his heart. He had failed to protect his little brother. 

"What happens now?" he asked Luhan. 

"We wait for Orixe," Luhan answered, "and then we go to Krell."

"Krell?" Baekhyun furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, "Why?"

"We'll explain there," Luhan smiled, patting Baekhyun's head, "I promise."

 

Baekhyun edged away, feeling uneasy at how familiar Luhan acted towards him. 

 

"Who's Orixe?" he asked. He could see Kyungsoo tensing at the mention of the name, even his brother shivered beside him. 

"Our leader," Chen chimed, "Don't worry, I'm sure you didn't forget him!"

Baekhyun frowned. 

"They seem to think you know them," Jongin whispered in his ear.

"Why?" he asked.

Jongin shrugged, curious himself at the fact. 

 

 

"Baekhyun"

Baekhyun turned towards the unfamiliar voice - one of the Balkan soldiers. 

"Do you remember me?" 

Baekhyun stared at the soldier in confusion - unsure at the sight of expectation filling all of the soldier's faces. 

"I don't know you," he replied gruffly, turning away and missing the sadness that fell onto Yixing's face. 

 

"Give him time," Xiumin whispered to Yixing, patting his back in comfort. 

Yixing nodded, a soft smile tugging at his lips. 

 

* * *

 

"So they're called Zeros?" Baekhyun asked.

His group of friends sat around the diffused fire, nodding - his brother refusing to leave his side. Chanyeol and Sehun had returned, surprised to find Baekhyun awake and wrapping him in warm embrace - knowing that he was well. 

After Baekhyun's dismissal of Yixing, the Zeros had left their group alone, grouping on the other side of the camp and discussing among themselves.

 

"So they're like you?" Baekhyun questioned Sehun.

Sehun shook his head. "They're worse. They're not human."

"What do you mean?"

"They're not exactly human, Baek," Kyungsoo explained, "They've been designed and trained to be far more powerful than any of our ranks. They're the King's personal guards."

"Why haven't they killed us?" Baekhyun scowled, "I mean they have Jongin, they don't need us too right?"

"We don't know," Chanyeol replied, "Weirdly, they seem kinda attached to you."

"Me?!"

 

His friends nodded. 

 

"Orixe," Baekhyun continued, rubbing his forehead with worry, "Who is this guy?"

"Stay away from him," Sehun warned bluntly.

"He's not that bad," Jongin interjected.

"Jongin!" Sehun glowered.

"It's true," Jongin argued, turning to Baekhyun, "He actually saved us. I mean if it wasn't for them then Chan....." he stopped himself, glancing nervously at Chanyeol's guilt-ridden face.

"What about Chanyeol?" Baekhyun's voice grew serious.

 

Jongin bit his lip, avoiding Baekhyun's concern.

"I broke my bind," Chanyeol mumbled, preparing himself.

 

"What?!!!!" Baekhyun stood up, voice stressed. The Zeros all turned towards their group, glancing curiously. 

"It wasn't that bad," Jongin defended, pulling his brother's sleeve, "He was trying to protect me. There was a bunch of Tracers."

Baekhyun sat back down, seething.

"You promised," he grunted, glaring at Chanyeol.

Chanyeol looked down, eyes fixed onto the ground.

 

"It wasn't his fault, Baek," Jongin continued, "And nothing happened to me. Really."

Baekhyun nodded, a frown still fixed onto his face.

 

"What's the plan?" He turned to Kyungsoo expectantly. 

"We need to keep them distracted on you," Kyungsoo replied, ignoring Jongin's shocked face, " And if it comes down to it, one of us will have to face Orixe."

"And Jongin?" Baekhyun asked. 

"It'll be better to escape on the way to Krell, once we are within the city walls, it'll be harder."

Baekhyun nodded, glancing at Sehun for affirmation - who nodded as well. 

 

"This is stupid," Jongin muttered.

"It's the only choice we have," Baekhyun replied.

Jongin shook his head. "Orixe is strong, they all are, even I can feel that. There's no way I'm letting any of you get hurt for my sake."

"Jo---"

"No, I'm not doing this," Jongin stated, getting up and walking away. 

 

Baekhyun sighed.

 

"I'll talk to him," Kyungsoo comforted, getting up and following Jongin.

The rest of the group watched him leave, worry tugging at their minds.

 

Because despite what Jongin had said, they all knew what they had to do. 

 


	16. Orixe II

* * *

**PART II**

* * *

 

The wind carried him faster, gaining momentum as muffled voices drawled on from every corner of the forest, filling his head with endless chatter. But only one voice pulled him away, only one beckoned him - calling him to return faster to the camp. 

The trees waved below his feet, leaves rustling against the gentle breeze. The warmth of the sun trickled onto his skin - his jet black hair swirling around his pale face, and eyes casting a hue of blue more beautiful than the sea itself. He could see the campsite growing closer, his comrades like ants hidden among the giant trees. 

He was surprised to hear  _his_  voice so soon; he was not expecting to hear it until they reached Krell. It must have been Luhan who awakened  _him_ , and he cursed the man for ignoring his orders. But still, the excitement that grew in the depths of his heart at the sound of _his_ voice was alarming.

 

It felt strange - being able to feel that way again after so long. 

Would  _he_ remember him? What should he say? What words could possibly fulfill the endless months and years that had gone by without  _him_? 

What if Chen was right? What if  _he_  really had forgotten all of them? 

His fingers shook - nerves shifting his emotions back and forth. He breathed in the cool air, reminding himself never to lose to his emotions - reminding himself of his duty above all else. 

It was his duty to bring Jongin to the King. And now that they had found  _him_ , it was his duty to return  _him_  and bring  _him_  back where he belonged. 

One thing was for sure, he would not let  _him_  control his emotions ever again. 

No, he confirmed to himself, he would never allow it.

How could he forgive  _him_? After what  _he_  had done to them? He would never allow  _him_  to forget. Never.

 

 

His feet dropped closer to the ground, landing on soft earth - body turning towards the expectant faces of his comrades. 

He walked towards them, ignoring the other group staring warily at him - ignoring  _his_ gazes. 

 

* * *

 

"Orixe," Luhan stood, greeting their leader, "we've cleared the camp."

"You ignored my orders," Orixe stated, eyes penetrating Luhan's uneasy smile.

Luhan gulped. "Uh....we all thought it would be easier...traveling I mean if he was conscious....."

"It was my decision," Yixing spoke up. 

Orixe nodded. 

"He doesn't remember," Yixing explained, sadness filling his words "he doesn't remember any of us." 

"Get them ready," Orixe commanded, ignoring Yixing's statement, "We need to move if we want to reach in time."

 

Luhan nodded, heading towards the other group. 

"Should we tell him?" Xiumin asked, searching for an answer.

Orixe turned away, walking towards Kyungsoo and Jongin - the two were a bit away, talking amongst themselves. 

 

"I thought he'd be furious," Chen commented.

"One of us should bring it up to Baekhyun," Yixing gazed towards Luhan, who was talking with Baekhyun and his friends. 

"Orixe will kills us if we do"

"It'll be worse if we don't," Yixing replied. 

 

The rest of them nodded.

 

* * *

 

"So that's him?" Baekhyun asked his brother. 

They had left the camp after the arrival of Orixe, who had rudely not even introduced himself, and were all now walking on the open path towards Krell. Luhan had reminded them it would take them two days to reach, and they had a lot of ground to cover. 

Jogin nodded. "That's him."

"He seems cold"

"He is," Jongin agreed, "I've barely heard him say a few words"

"Wierd," Baekhyun muttered.

"You think anyone who doesn't talk as much as you is wierd."

Baekhyun shrugged, grinning. 

"Baek, I've been meaning to ask...your powers....are you --"

"I'm fine, Jongin"

"But ---"

"It was a stupid mistake, I overestimated myself. It won't happen again."

"But you're really not feeling anything?"

"Jongin--"

"But, last time you---"

"Kai" Baekhyun's voice grew cold.

 

Jongin froze. The only time Baekhyun called him by that name was when he was really mad. It was a childhood nickname Baekhyun had given to him. He and his brother, along with Kyungsoo, would run around in the fields pretending to be invading soldiers, so Baekhyun had given them codenames. Jongin was given the name Kai, Kyungsoo was DO, and Baekhyun was called Bacon. It was just silly nicknames really, and as they grew they only used it when they would pass along secret messages to each other during school. 

 

Jongin nodded. "Okay, just let me know if.... you know---"

"Yea," Baekhyun smiled, ruffling his brother's hair, "So, back to Orixe, is he really that strong?"

Jongin nodded. "Chen was incredibly strong, he even beat Kyungsoo and Sehun, but he pretty much cowered when Orixe got mad at him."

"Why was he mad?"

"Something about you."

Baekhyun shook his head. "I am so confused."

"Me too," Jongin chuckled, "It's not any different from Manoa though. Everyone always ends up having a crush on you."

"What? They do not!" Baekhyun blushed, punching his brother's arm.

Jongin winced, grinning from ear to ear. 

"What about you and Sehun?" Jongin teased.

"What about us?"

Jongin shrugged. "I thought that...you know...you two were together now."

Baekhyun laughed, wiping a tear from his eye, "We're not, and besides he's been acting strange ever since Alor." 

 

He glanced ahead at Sehun, who walked silently next to Chanyeol and Kyungsoo, occasionally peeking at the one called Luhan. 

 

* * *

 

"What are you two giggling about?" Chen joined in, wrapping his arm around Baekhyun's shoulder.

Baekhyun shrugged the arm away, frowning. 

 

"Aww, come on," Chen continued, "Let me in on the secret, and I'll maybe tell you something interesting too."

"We were just wondering about Baek and you guys," Jongin blurted.

Baekhyun shot him a glare, wishing he had shut up.

 

Chen smirked, putting his arms back on Baekhyun's shoulder - this time gripping tightly.

Baekhyun tensed, feeling uneasy at his closeness.

 

"You really don't remember anything?" Chen eyed Baekhyun.

"Remember what?" Baekhyun snorted.

"Home. Us. Orixe," Chen replied, jerking his head towards the stoic man up ahead. 

"I don't know why you keep asking," Baekhyun replied, "I already told you, I don't know any of you."

 

Chen shook his head, sighing. 

 

"We all thought you'd at least remember Kris."

"Kris?" 

Chen laughed at Baekhyun's confused face.

"Yep Orixe aka. Kris. Funny you don't remember seeing as you're the one that gave him that name"

 

A flash of recognition crept onto Baekhyun's face, but it stayed only for a second. Chen watched him carefully, slightly interested with the sudden change in demeanor. 

 

"I thought Orixe was his name," Jongin jumped in.

Chen shook his head.

"Orixe is a true name, one only given to the leader of all Zeros. It represents authority and rank. Before he became Orixe, there was another...." he smiled at the two brothers, "Want to know what it means? Orixe?"

Jongin nodded furiously while Baekhyun stared back blankly.

 

Chen grew curious, feeling Baekhyun's body tensing under his arm. 

 

"mmmmm," Chen tapped his chin, grinning, "I will if you," he poked Baekhyun's cheek, "If you promise to remember."

Baekhyun slapped the hand away. "Cut it out!" he growled.

Chen laughed, pulling Baekhyun closer to him. 

 

"It's funny that you don't remember Kris, at least. I mean you guys practically grew up in the same womb."

 

Both Baekhyun and Jongin froze, stopping in their tracks.

 

"Whoops!" Chen chuckled, covering his mouth, "I said too much already. Don't want Orixe mad at me." 

He continued to laugh, pulling himself away to the brothers and joining Xiumin's side at the front - leaving the two brothers in shock, curiosity filling their minds.

 

* * *

 

"What did he mean?" Jongin asked.

"I don't know," Baekhyun leaned his head on his brother's shoulder, sighing. 

"Tired?"

"A little."

"We're stopping for lunch, I think."

"Good."

 

Jongin shifted Baekhyun's golden hair away from his face, his heart stuttering at the sight of blonde lashes drooping. 

 

"Baek..."

"hmmm?"

"You really don't remember? Orixe? or Kris?"

"No."

"What if he's your real family? You know...before you ended up with ours..."

"Maybe."

"You're not curious?"

"No," Baekhyun smiled at his brother, "It doesn't matter. You're my only family."

Jongin beamed, latching his arm around his brother.

 

 

 

The two continued to follow the group, Jongin staying close to Baekhyun the entire time - Kyungsoo being considerate of them. 

Meanwhile, Baekhyun's gaze shifted often to study Orixe - slightly irritated that while the rest of the Zeros were so interested in him, the leader spared no attention, not even a glance. 

They were all handsome, the Zeros, but it wasn't like Baekhyun had never witnessed such beauty before. He had soldiers before, whining for his attention, whenever he worked at the local bar in Manoa. And several of them were far better looking, but Orixe - Baekhyun had never felt so entranced by the mystery that shrouded the tall man.

 

What stood out the most were his eyes - a piercing blue, reminding him so much of the sea near his home. 

He bit his lips, feeling odd that he actually wanted those eyes to rest on him - even for a little while. 

He drowned out Jongin's curious chatter about the Zeros, feeling a slight guilt tugging at his heart as he replayed Chen's previous conversation in his mind.

In truth, there was something oddly familiar about all the Zeros, something he couldn't quite get a grasp on yet.

And the shock that shot through his body when he first laid eyes on Orixe was overwhelming - the similarity to the boy in his dreams quite uncanny. 

 

 

He glanced at his brother, bright smiles fixed on his tanned face. Another tug at his heart.

 

 

He thought about what Chen had said, the name, Kris, ringing familiarly in his mind.

It was easy fooling the Zeros, he knew them inside out after all. He had learned over years, how to disguise himself - how to wrap those Manoan soldiers around his fingers. It had grown to be a useful skill.

 

But Jongin was another matter. 

 

He knew it was wrong, hiding everything from his younger brother. But he had to, it was the only way to protect him. Jongin was his life now, and he would never let anyone harm him. 

 

He sighed - disappointed in himself - remembering how he had denied everything when Chen had questioned him.

 

 

He pursed his lips, chewing on his lips nervously, because, for the first time in his life, he had lied to his brother. 

 


	17. To Krell

 

By the time weariness had caught up to the group, mid-night enveloped the sky - their path illuminated by the bright shade of the moon. The group's previous friendly chatter had grown into a comfortable silence, while the musical chirps of hidden nightcrawlers kept them company. 

Chen would often hum along, his pale eyes closed and ears concentrating on the repeated beats of their footsteps - the knocking together of tiny rocks that fell from the soles of their shoes back onto the rustic ground. Every so often, his clammed lips would produce a lonely tune - words that merged into meaning - and his head bobbed up and down, his cheeks swelling from his hidden smile.

 

> _Flower that bloomed in the dark, the moon above the sea ~_
> 
> _A place like a secret, my beautiful black pearl ~_

 

Unbeknownst to him, pairs of surprised eyes glanced in his direction - unconscious smiles forming on their lips as they witnessed the usually devious Zero completely lost in a world of his own. 

His sharp voice cut into the silence, the rustle of the leaves and sounds of the earth melding with his words - all fleshing into a melody so unfamiliar yet it tore through all of their hearts, tugging at the loneliness locked deep within their souls. 

The Zeros, even Orixe, all held pleased expressions - their minds recalling certain memories they had willed away for so many years.

Unbeknownst to the group, inside Chen's mind, sweltered a beautiful symphony - notes dancing in delight as it fell from the smooth voice of another owner.

And behind his clouded irises, a vision of a young boy swirled around marble floors, eyes beaming and lips flashing - the flickering of golden hair swaying past him in endless circles.

 

* * *

 

_"You're mad!" he laughed as the young boy pulled him along - their hands clasped and bodies swaying to a new tune._

_"Come on!" the young boy whined, "It's not every day we get to listen to music!"_

 

_They had both come across an abandoned church with an old player with one record under its needle - still functioning it seemed._

 

_"If he finds out, we're both dead," he scolded, still grinning - his heart delighted with the sound of music filling the air._

_"Who cares! Better to die with the sound of music than nothing at all!" the young boy shouted._

 

_Chen shook his head, still chuckling as he pulled away, leaning on his knees and breath trying to catch air._

 

_"You're like an old man!" the young boy teased, as he continued to turn round and round - arms outstretched and throat belting out tunes._

 

> _I raise the masts and I'm carried by the wind oh~_
> 
> _hmm mmmmm....mmmm~_
> 
> _A place like a secret...mmmmhmmmm~_
> 
> _my beautiful black pearl~_
> 
>  

_Chen smiled, eyes tracing the boy's movements as they finally came to a stop. He watched silently as the boy gazed up at the open dome - aged stone crumbled to reveal open sky - body stilled as the moon glistened upon his pale face._

_Chen's heart tightened, a familiar forewarning of something he wished never to see - he closed his eyes, hoping that maybe by the time he opened them once again, the tears would have disappeared from the young boy's face._

 

_"Chen Chen ~"_

_Chen's eyes flickered open, his chest clutching as the young boy smiled radiantly at him._

_"Did you make that up? the song?" Chen asked, walking over to him._

_The young boy smiled, shrugging. "No, I heard it somewhere. Do you like it?"_

_"It's beautiful."_

 

_The young boy bit his lips, eyes narrowing in caution._

 

_"Do you think father will like it? If I play it for him?"_

_Chen sighed, reaching to graze the golden locks away from the boy's face._

_"Is that we're here?"_

 

_The young boy shrugged again, turning away and gazing back up at the distant moon._

 

_"Do you ever wonder what's out there?"_

_Chen followed his gaze, his dark eyes drinking in the bright wonder of the orb that lit the darkness._

_"I know what's there," he spoke, "only human pride and selfishness, only death and war."_

 

_The young boy looked back at him, eyes softening with sympathy._

 

_"No," the young boy shook his head, "I mean, what's really out there - besides all that. There must be something else. Don't you want to see it too?"_

_Chen's face fell into sadness - hoping that the young boy would not fall prey to innocence, would not let allow his curious mind to seek any further._

_"Chen?"_

_"Hm?"_

_"Maybe if he hears it... the song, maybe if he likes it, it'll make him happy and he'll let me go out once - just for a little while."_

 

_Chen's heart shattered into a million pieces, his mind in disarray because right at that moment, he would have to do something he would regret for eternity._

 

_"You know he won't. Your place is here," Chen replied, voice dropping coldly - fighting to ignore the hurt that flashed onto the boy's face._

_The young boy nodded, gazing back up at the moon one last time._

 

_"We should head back, before the other's catch on," Chen ordered, walking away and silently turning away from the weight of sorrow that now filled the once bright room._

 

* * *

 

"It's beautiful," Jongin whispered - enamored as Chen's voice continued on. 

Kyunsoo nodded. He had noticed the change in all the Zeros, especially Chen - ever since Baekhyun had awoken. They were all acting so different than what he had been used to.

The only one that remained the same was Orixe, which came as no surprise, and maybe Yixing - although the man would often glance at Baekhyun, eyes twinkling every time the latter's eyes would meet his own. 

 

"It kind of sounds like that tune you used to hum, Baek" Jongin turned towards his brother.

Baekhyun gulped. "Doesn't sound anything like it," he replied abruptly before walking away - towards Sehun and Chanyeol.

Jongin frowned, not completely certain why his brother seemed so irritated. 

 

"He's probably just tired," Kyungsoo explained, "Using his powers must have taken a toll on him."

Jongin nodded, still finding it odd, but he was pulled into distraction - his head slanting to a side and eyeing Kyungsoo as those large eyes began to squint through the darkness.

Jongin chuckled. "You still have bad eyesight."

Kyungsoo smiled, shrugging. "It's worse at night."

"That must've been fun in battle."

"Never really had to see that far, just in front of me."

Jongin snorted, "I can just imagine, you standing there trying to squint and see if the person in front of you was actually your enemy or just a tree." he laughed, clutching his stomach. 

Kyungsoo frowned, punching him lightly as Jongin's continuous laughter forced him to chuckle along. 

 

* * *

 

"Baek," Chanyeol questioned worriedly as his friend bounded up to them, "How are you feeling?"

Baekhyun shrugged. "Normal"

Chanyeol nodded, eyes shifting nervousness. "Listen, about what happened in Alor --"

"You could have killed him," Baekhyun cut in harshly.

Chanyeol opened his mouth and closed it again, failing to say whatever was on his mind.

"Look," Baekhyun sighed, "I'll let it go this time. I know you were just trying to protect him, but it won't happen again, Chanyeol. You understand?"

Chanyeol nodded frantically, smile pulling onto his face upon receiving Baekhyun's forgiveness. 

 

 

Baekhyun peeked at Sehun from the corner of his eye - the young soldier walked silently beside them, having uttered barely any words to Baekhyun since his awakening. 

He followed Sehun's gaze - locked onto a blonde Zero that walked in front of them - and he frowned, eyes suddenly filling with mischievousness.

"Sehunnieee~" he called, grabbing onto the soldier's arm. 

 

Sehun jumped slightly, startled by the sudden contact - his gaze shifting to Baekhyun's adorable pout.

 

"I'm colllddddd," Baekhyun continued, eyes twinkling like a begging puppy.

Sehun smiled, his long arms curling around Baekhyun's shoulder and pulling him closer. 

However, his warm smile soon faded as his neck prickled in danger, sensing a threatening aura as he glanced around - quickly pulling himself away from a grumbling Baekhyun - as the source of the threat came into view.

 

 

Sehun stood, muscles tensing while Baekhyun continued to pout - thinking Sehun was simply ignoring him.

As oblivious as Baekhyun was, the rest of the group was not - as they too tensed, noticing that all of the Zeros had stopped in place, all glaring intensely at the interaction between Sehun and Baekhyun. 

Chen had stopped singing, his hand gripping tightly onto Xiumin's arm as both their faces distorted. Luhan stood next to Yixing, whispering into the man's ear and both continuing their onslaught of glares directed at the innocent Sehun. The anger that fueled from them made Kyungsoo panic, his body immediately in front of Jongin and eyes darting cautious warnings at Sehun.

Chanyeol had tried to pull Baekhyun's attention away, asking him whether he was tired. But the unconcerned Baekhyun slipped his arm back under Sehun's own - leaning his head onto tense shoulders and smiling endearingly. 

 

 

If the Zeros were all that shaken at seeing Baekhyun acting so familiar and close with another, then one can imagine how shaken Sehun must have felt from the sudden anger fueled towards him. Because despite the angry scowls he got from the four Zeros, the worst was from Orixe - and he dare not even look upon the leader's face. 

Orixe's eyes began to glow a bright blue, his fists curled tightly - nails biting into his palm - and his growing rage aimed not at Sehun, but at the golden locks that leaned against him. His lips began to curl, throat slowly grumbling into a growl - and Sehun began to slowly understand the expressions cast upon all the Zero's faces, because it was the one expression he understood the most:

 

_Jealousy_

 

Sehun nervously glanced down at Baekhyun, checking to see if maybe he had finally caught on. But as his eyes landed on the pale face, what surprised him was that the previous innocence was completely wiped from Baekhyun's face - now replaced by an unfamiliar one as the guy stared right back at Orixe - lips pulled into a smirk.  

 

 

 

"We should stop," Chen broke through the tense atmosphere, his jaw clenched, "Everyone needs rest."

At those words, Orixe had turned away, wandering back into the woods - his rage slowly dissipating along with him. 

Baekhyun blinked, frowning as though he had just lost in the game. He pulled away from Sehun and walked back to the arms of his younger brother.

Kyungsoo sighed as the rest of the Zeros nodded along, a few breaking apart from the group to find a good spot to camp. 

 

 

 

"That was so weird," Jongin embraced his older brother, rubbing his cold arms. 

"What was?" Baekhyun asked, dropping his heavy head onto Jongin's shoulder. 

"You know, how they all got so mad." 

Baekhyun shrugged, eyes slowly closing.

 

"Baek," Kyungsoo ruffled through the gold locks, "You should eat something, you're looking pale. You too Jongin."

"mmm."

"We'll go sit there," Jongin pointed at an open area - slightly hidden from the road.

Kyungsoo nodded, sighing as he watched Jongin leading his elder brother away. 

 

* * *

 

"I'm going to kill him!" Chen hissed, kicking loose rocks aside.

"Calm down," Xiumin answered as he crouched down to start a fire.

"Calm down?!" Chen fumed, huffing out shaky breaths, "You saw the way he was touching him! I could feel it, hear his heart beating."

"Dae," Xiumin glanced up, staring sternly at his friend.

"Sorry," Chen muttered, lips pressed tight, "I just....didn't like it."

"None of us did."

Chen nodded, sighing as he turned to where Luhan and Yixing were tearing down branches. His head slightly cocked to one side - trying to listen to the rustling of the leaves. 

 

"Luhan's probably pissed," he wondered out loud.

Xiumin shrugged. "He'll deal. It's Yixing I'm worried about."

"You think he's blaming himself, too?"

Xiumin nodded. "You saw how sad he was when Baekhyun denied his existence."

"So was I."

 

Xiumin stood up, patting Chen's head. "We all were."

 

Chen looked over to where Baekhyun was now sitting against a large rock, leaning against his brother, eyes closed and chest rising slowly. 

"I don't know why, but I sort of get the feeling he remembers something," 

"What do you mean?" Xiumin questioned.

"When I told them about Orixe's name, there was just something - like he recognized the name - I'm not sure, though."

Xiumin smiled. "Who's talking to him next?"

"Luhan."

Xiumin nodded. "I can't wait for my turn. I want to see it with my own eyes."

 

* * *

 

"Kyungsoo," Luhan approached wide eyes, "I need you to go help Orixe. He's probably out hunting."

 

Kyungsoo gulped, his fingers fumbling nervously against each other. "Why me?"

 

Luhan sighed, rubbing at his temples. "Because you're the only one that won't anger him right now."

Kyungsoo nodded, glancing nervously at Jongin. 

"I'll come too," Jongin added, sensing Kyungsoo's resistance.

 

He shifted his brother's body off of him and gently placed the gold locks against the cool rock.

Luhan nodded. "Okay, just don't piss him off any further. I'll keep watch on your brother."

 

Jongin thanked him, peering one last worried look at his sleeping brother before walking into the woods with Kyungsoo at his side. 

 

* * *

 

Luhan sat down, leaning onto the hard rock - his shoulders barely touching Baekhyun. He watched curiously as golden lashes flickered every so often until they finally pulled open, pale hands clamping over mouth as a loud yawn escaped Baekhyun's lips. 

 

"Where's Jongin?" Baekhyun mumbled, rubbing at his eyes.

"Out hunting with Kyungsoo," Luhan replied.

 

Baekhyun nodded - feeling certain that Kyungsoo would protect his brother. He shifted nervously, slightly uncomfortable by Luhan's presence. 

After a few moments of silence, he leaned back, glancing up at the night sky - eyes reflecting the glow of the moon.

 

"You haven't changed," Luhan spoke, following Baekhyun's gaze up to the sky.

"....."

"I remember the King giving us orders to search for you. And we'd always find you in that church, laying on the floor and staring at the sky."

"Look," Baekhyun cleared his throat, "I don't know what's gotten into all of you. But you need to stop. I don't remember or no, I don't even know you okay?" He shook his head, disgruntled.

"You used to say that the moon was our guardian of the night, that it would protect us whenever you weren't there."

"God, can't you get it through your thick skull? I don't know you!" Baekhyun growled. 

 

Luhan stared back at him blankly, turning his gaze to the rest of his comrades - eyes misting. 

 

"When I had my first battle, I was so scared. I never thought humans could be so cruel - could be capable of such thoughts," He grabbed at the silver bracelet around his wrist, tugging at it, "I was so scared of what I could do to them......But

.......But every time we came back, you were there." he continued, "You told us it was okay, that what we were doing did not define us. You told us that no matter what, we would never be what they called us."

 

"When the guards told us you were murdered by those villagers, none of knew what to do. They took you - our only reminder of our human selves - from us. I think part of me wanted to kill them all, to make them feel every bit of loss that we were feeling. But I didn't, none of us did because we knew it would go against your word, and we could never break our promise to you," his voice shook, as he gently grabbed Baekhyun's hand - feeling the other tense under his touch. 

 

"It doesn't matter to me, Baek," Luhan locked eyes, "It doesn't matter if you remember or even if you're pretending you don't remember. I don't care about any of that. Just, please...." his grip tightened, eyes tearing "Please don't leave us again, please."

 

And he leaned forward, placing a gentle kiss on Baekhyun's cheek before getting up and leaving a stunned Baekhyun - who watched the blonde Zero walk away.

 

* * *

 

Baekhyun sighed, face overshadowed with confusion as he gazed back at the sky - eyes glazed wet.  

 

"What am I doing?" he whispered out loud as a single tear slowly fell from his cheeks, glowing slightly and then dimming at it hit the cold earth. 

 


	18. Isla's Warning I

* * *

**PART I**

* * *

 

The forest of green fluttered with the wind as two bodies walked side by side - their path lit by the glow of moonlight above their heads. The rough terrain cracked under the soles of their boots as though hindering their pace, but neither seemed fazed. In fact, their steps grew quicker with time and more familiar, as they trudged deeper into the embrace of the wilderness. 

Every so often, one of them would inhale deeply - as if to reassure himself of breath and of life - while the other walked silently next to him, with concern pulling into frowns.

 

"Soo?" Jongin reached for Kyungsoo's hand, giving it a light squeeze.

Kyungsoo smiled - stopping in his tracks - and turning towards Jongin. 

 

"You okay?" 

"Yea" Kyungsoo replied - his lips quivering into a smile.

"You sure? You're sweating." 

Jongin's fingers pressed over drops of sweat that now plastered the sides of Kyungsoo's hairline.

 

"I---" Kyungsoo pulled away, taking another deep breath.

The aroma of the earth swirled under his nostrils, filling his lungs and numbing his rapid heartbeat like a shot of anesthesia. He drowned himself in the feeling, closing his eyes and silently listening to the symphony of nightly creatures that lurked around them. 

 

"Soo...." Jongin approached closer, leaning forward until their foreheads touched - his dark eyes submerging into Kyungsoo's trembling pupils.

"Is it because of Orixe?" 

Kyungsoo nodded, resting his now heavy head into Jongin's collarbone. His mind shifted into nausea, thoughts overwhelmed by the traces of emotions that flooded the forest. It was impossible to ignore, to block - it had surged into his mind without warning as soon as they had stepped into the wilderness. 

It was daunting - how it felt - the way his emotions were no longer his own or the way everything brewed together to suffocate him in only one feeling: confusion.

 

"What's happening?" Jongin questioned, stroking the back of Kyungsoo's head.

"He's angry."

"Orixe?"

"Yea....I can't stop it, we're getting closer to him I think. I can hardly breathe."

"Maybe you should wait here. I can go get him myself."

Kyungsoo shook his head frantically, groaning as another wave of nausea constricted his throat. He clung onto Jongin's shirt - his own body giving away.

 

 

Jongin quickly wrapped his arms around Kyungsoo's waist - pulling their bodies closer.

"Here, you need rest" He gently leaned Kyungsoo against a tree, his arms still holding him up.

"Just give me a minute." Kyungsoo gasped. 

Jongin nodded, watching as Kyungsoo closed his eyes and slowed his breath.

 

"Whatever you're feeling," Jongin started, "why isn't it affecting me?"

"I don't know. But trust me, this sucks."

 

Jongin frowned and then sighed as Kyungsoo drew closer to him.

They both waited in silence, Kyungsoo calming his breaths and Jongin lost in his thoughts.

 

"They really care about my brother, don't they?" 

Kyungsoo shrugged. 

"He's been acting weird."

"He's probably just worn out, Jongin. It's been a while since he used his powers."

"No, I mean I know that, but he's acting weird around them. I've never seen him be so intentionally mean before."

 

Kyungsoo titled his head to a side, eyebrows raised.

 

"Well, they are trying to take you to the King."

"I know, but...." Jongin shook his head, "I don't know Soo, I just know something's off, that's all."

Kyungsoo nodded.

 

He slowly curled his fingers around Jongin's calloused hands - tracing the veins down his wrist. Jongin smiled, cherishing the warmth of touch as it slid over his skin. 

 

"Do you remember the first time we met?" Jongin smirked, "Baek hated you so much"

Kyungsoo laughed - eyes dancing at recalling old memories. 

"It's not my fault he's such a big flirt!" he snorted.

 

Jongin chuckled along, wiping a tear from his eye. 

 

"Well you were staring at him."

"I was not!" Kyungsoo pouted. 

Jongin shrugged, grinning. "Looked like it to me"

"He was being obnoxiously loud and I was trying to study. I was glaring at him." Kyungsoo folded his arms, huffing.

"He was pretty heartbroken you know," Jongin teased, "Complained the whole day about how you rejected him."

 

Kyungsoo rolled his eyes. 

 

"He wasn't the one I was interested in," Kyungsoo murmured. 

Jongin smirked - lips pulling to one side as he exaggerated a pout, leaning forward.

Kyungsoo giggled, gently pushing Jongin's face away.

 

"You avoided me for three months"

Jongin grinned. "Baek promised me to. Said it was your punishment."

"What about when our study group went for lunch. I finally got the courage to invite you and you didn't even come."

Jongin shrugged. "Believe it or not, I was kind of scared of you at first."

"Pffffttt," Kyungsoo stifled a laugh, stopping himself when he saw Jongin's face grow serious, "Oh wait, you're serious?"

Jongin nodded. "You kept glaring at everyone. You just seemed....unfriendly."

 

Kyungsoo pouted again, curling his hand around Jongin's arm. 

 

"What changed your mind?"

Jongin smiled dreamily, eyes twinkling. "Not telling."

Kyungsoo rolled his eyes again.

 

"Now, you stay here," Jongin moved away, "and I'll go get Orixe."

"Jo---"

"Stay!" Jongin commanded, pointing at Kyungsoo, "Seriously, Soo. You're in no condition to walk."

Kyungsoo sighed, silently chuckling at Jongin's act of dominance. 

"Fine," he relented, "But if you sense anything, if he tries anything---"

"I'll yell," Jongin nodded, "I promise." He stroked his fingers through Kyungsoo's dark hair and pressed his lips onto his forehead - reluctantly moving away and walking onward towards Orixe. 

 

* * *

 

The moonlight grew brighter as Jongin's legs lifted into a light jog - a forest of green blurring behind him. His skin itched, tiny shocks rippling under his muscles and calling forth the restless power within him. 

He had been dying to use it, to test his own limits, but the presence of the Zeros and his brother's warning tied him down.

The wind brushed past his body, rustling through every streak of his hair - pushing into his nostrils and down into his lungs. It was exhilarating - freedom - the way it curdled through his blood-stream, lighting a new spark within him. 

His legs lifted highter, his jog now shifting into a run - the world blurring around him, his destination forming within the nerves of his mind.

And then within the mark of a moment, he was gone - a crack echoing into the air - and then he was there, but now miles ahead. And he laughed, arms spread wide and head thrown back as his entire being hummed in unision with his powers.

The leaves brushed against his face, twigs scratching against his skin, but he ignored the pain, laughing because, for the first time in a long time, he was having fun. 

 

Time seemed to slow, as his body disappeared and reappeared again - each time gaining speed and ground - each time assimilating into the darkness and revealing under the moonlight.

It was a good thing that the forest had no eyes, save for the lurking creatures that caught the show as it breezed passed them. But even then - it was too fast, too unique for the human eye - too precious to be discovered. But this was not Jongin's concern at the moment, for he now drowned within the intensity of his own power - delight ringing in his heart. 

 

However, his destination was clear, and he would not be deterred from that no matter how daunting it seemed to face Orixe. 

 

And as miles grew, Jongin could now see a large clearing ahead where he found a lone man standing in its midst - drenched in moonlight, looming over the carcass of a lifeless deer.

Jongin's stopped a few feet away, watching silently under the shade of darkness. 

 

Orixe was a mystery to them all - a puzzle that Jongin had been wanting to solve ever since he had laid eyes on him. It was rare, even in their strange world, to have blue eyes - it was a clear sign of difference, of distinction and it made him curious. 

Orixe stood silently, his eyes searching the lifeless deer until he crouched down - palms hovering over the deer's face and closing its eyes shut. 

And as the man stood back up, Jongin caught another moment of emotion flooding Orixe's face. 

 

 _So, he's not emotionless after all_  , he thought to himself. 

 

 

"You can come out now" Orixe's voice cut through the silence - his eyes still locked onto the deer. 

Jongin shifted in place, first shocked at the sound of Orixe's calm voice and then relieved that there was no trace of anger in it. 

He stepped forward, light gracing his now scratched up face as he walked into the clearing. 

 

"Did you kill it?" he questioned, stopping in front of the deer.

"Yes," Orixe replied bitterly, "It was a mistake. I did not see it."

Jongin nodded, gulping as Orixe's striking eyes rested on his. 

 

"They...they sent me to get you."

"Just you?" The corner of Orixe's eyes crinkled in amusement.

Jongin shook his head. "Kyungsoo is here too, a few yards back."

"So that was him."

Jongin nodded again.

 

"Can...can you stop? Whatever you're doing, it's hurting him."

Orixe stared at him blankly, closing his eyes and opening them again.

"He should be fine now," he replied. 

Jongin pursed his lips, his hands shaking at his sides. 

 

"We should head back," he mustered out.

And as he glanced up at Orixe's face, he was surprised to find the man smiling. He was so shocked at the sight that he failed to notice his own jaw slowly dropping in awe. 

 

"You're the same," Orixe chuckled, "You and your brother."

Jongin looked at him quizzically.

 

"Bossy," Orixe blurted before he walked past Jongin and into the forest.

Jongin gulped, quickly turning and following the man.

 

* * *

 

 

The two of them walked in silence, Jongin all the while behind Orixe - panting to match the man's fast pace. They were almost near Kyungsoo's location n ow, and relief filled Jongin's mind - knowing he wouldn't have to be alone with Orixe any longer. 

However, he found himself surprised again when the ever silent man spoke once more.

 

"Your brother," Orixe started, slowing his pace so he was now beside Jongin, "does he still have it? the headaches?"

Jongin gaped again. "Uh...no..um how, how do you know?"

"Good," Orixe replied, ignoring the question. 

"Ori---Kris" 

 

Orixe eye's widened at the call of his name. 

 

"Where did you learn that?" Orixe hissed, blue eyes glowing in the darkness.

Jongin shivered. He stared back, but his body shivered - his mind crumbling and swaying as the blue eyes dug through every bit of himself. His body burned like it was caught on fire, like it was being ripped to shreds, and he clenched his fist to remind himself of where he was.

 

And then as sudden as it came, his mind burst into pain - memories pulling back and forth between his temples - of Manoa, of his parents, of the blaze, of flames, of Kyungsoo's soft lips, and then it dug deeper. Farther into his mind, father into the essence of who he was and then he saw it - the flickering of golden hair as it wisped through the wind, a cautious smile plastered onto a tattered body of a boy who stood in a sea of yellow. 

And then as sudden as it came, it stopped, leaving Jongin gasping for air as he caught Orixe looking away, shocked. 

 

"Don't call me by that name," Orixe growled, jaw clenched as he walked away. 

 

* * *

 

_And on we go to the next part ~ ( >^^)>_


	19. Isla's Warning II

* * *

******PART II**

* * *

 

When Orixe and Jongin reached Kyungsoo, the owl-eyed soldier ran to Jongin's side - glaring at tall Zero. He could sense the tension between the two but despite questioning Jongin, the latter refused to tell him.

Along the way, Orixe caught a few rabbits and when Jongin had questioned why they had not taken the deer instead, his blue eyes grew cold and distant. And Jongin dared not speak another word to him the rest of the way.

 

When they reached camp, Jongin found his brother awake - having moved away from his previous spot to one farther away from the Zeros. He was sitting with Chanyeol and Sehun, busy chatting away. He and Kyungsoo rushed to his side, both wanting to keep as much distance from Orixe as possible. 

 

"What took you so long?" Baekhyun asked.

"Not much game to hunt," Jongin lied, avoiding eye contact with him brother, but when he sat down next to him, Baekhyun clasped his palms around his face - searched his eyes.

"What happened?" his brother panicked.

"Wha---"

"He did something to you," Baekhyun cursed, anger pulling his lips to a frown, as he stomped away towards Orixe and the Zeros.

 

His friends sat shocked at Baekhyun's sudden reaction until they realized what exactly he was going to do, and quickly ran after him.

 

 

"What the hell did you do?!!!" Baekhyun screamed at Orixe's face, and for the first time, those blue eyes rested on Baekhyun's distorted features.

"Calm down, Baek---" Yixing approached him.

"Don't call me by that name!" Baekhyun yelled. 

 

The Zeros stiffened, shock rippling through their faces one by one as anger contorted onto Baekhyun's face.

 

"B," Chen called softly, his pale eyes searching Baekhyun's face. 

"Get out of my way" Baekhyun hissed. 

"Baek," Jongin pleaded, wrapping his arms around his brother, "It's okay. He didn't do anything. It was my fault."

 

But his brother was already half a step ahead, inches from Orixe with one finger pointing at the tall man's chest. 

 

"If you ever mark him again, I'll kill you!"

 

For the second time that day, Jongin's jaw dropped because once again a warm smile fluttered onto Orixe's face. And it left all of them, even the Zeros numbed to any response due to its suddenness. All except Baekhyun, who stood fuming in front of the man. 

 

"So you haven't forgotten," Orixe smirked, slapping Baekhyun's finger away from him.

Baekhyun blinked, jaw clenching.

"And here I thought you really did forget everything."

Baekhyun glared at Orixe, hatred seeping from his pupils.

"You remember?" Yixing muttered, his fingers reaching towards Baekhyun's golden hair.

 

Baekhyun stepped back, slapping the hand away.

He gulped as the rest of the Zeros surrounded him, all curious and waiting for an answer. 

 

"B," Chen stepped forward, "Since when?"

Baekhyun's heart began to race, his eyes wandering behind them - seeing the surprise on his friend's face and seeing the distraught on his brother's face. 

He looked back at the Zeros, seeing the familiarity in their eyes, seeing the longing on their faces and for a moment he softened - his lips opening to maybe give them their answer. 

But then he remembered, and he held himself back - the cold hatred returning to his eyes.

And when the Zeros caught onto the change, they shivered - stepping away as if frightened. Jongin and his friends were even more surprised at seeing the ruthless Zeros behave this way. 

But then, Baekhyun was a sight. Kyungsoo could feel the threat lingering in the air and he shivered, unnerved at seeing his friend so different from his usual composure. 

 

"If any of you come near my brother," Baekhyun growled, "I will mail your carcasses to the King," before turning away, pulling a surprised Jongin by his side and walking away. 

 

Maybe if Baekhyun had turned around one last time, he would have seen the flash of hurt washing over the Zeros faces or the glint of anger returning to Orixe's scowl. Maybe if he had turned around, he would have seen the suspicious glances his friends cast upon one another. 

 

But at the moment, his concern focused solely on his younger brother.

Because now, Jongin knew that he had lied. Now his brother knew that he had betrayed his trust, and he had to remedy that, no matter what.

 

* * *

 

"Jongin! Jongin!" Baekhyun pulled at his brother's arm, finally getting him to come to a stop.

"Jongin, I---"

"Why did you lie to me?!" Jongin's face contorted in pain. 

 

His brother had never lied to him before, never purposely kept something from him. They had always promised to share everything with each other.

He waited silently, hurt brewing as Baekhyun rubbed at his own forehead in agitation.

 

"I wasn't completely lying," Baekhyun started, eyes softening as he clasped Jongin's hand, "I really don't remember everything. Just bits and parts. I'm sorry for keeping it from you but I was confused. I couldn't tell what was real and what was...." He paused.

"What was what?"

 

Baekhyun knew he had to tell him, to tell his brother everything, but he wasn't ready to lose him. He wasn't ready to face the fact that Jongin would leave him in an instant if he knew, that Jongin would hate him if he knew. 

He held tightly onto his brother's hand, fearful that they might wander away if he let go. 

 

"My life..." A glaze of fog flashed onto Baekhyun's dark eyes, "my life before I met you, I've kept it locked away for so long. I was scared I...." he choked in his own nervous state.

 

Jongin sighed, wrapping his arms around Baekhyun's body. This was the first time he was seeing his brother distraught, and as hurt as he was, he hated seeing him hurt even more.

 

"Baek," Jongin whispered, rubbing his brother's back "you can tell me anything. You know that."

"There's so much you don't know," Baekhyun sniffled, wiping his face, "I've tried to run away from who I was for so long, I've tried to be everything but that. And you," he looked up at his brother, "You gave me an escape. You gave me a life, a family, a brother. I can't lose that."

Confusion flashed over Jongin's face.

"But, why would that change anything?," he replied, "Baek, whatever you were before is in the past, it doesn't matter to me. I grew up knowing you, Baekhyun, my brother. And that's all you'll always be to me no matter what. Please just tell me what you know. I'm sick of being in the dark about everything! I'm sick of everyone thinking I can't handle the truth!" He scowled.

Baekhyun nodded, pulling himself away from Jongin's embrace.

 

"The Zeros, you know how they all act familiar around me?" Baekhyun asked.

Jongin nodded.

"Well, it's true. I do know them, from a long time ago, way before we ever met."

Jongin's eyes widened.

"The truth is before I came to Manoa, I lived a different life," he smiled bitterly, "Manoa was so different Jongin, it was everything I ever wanted. Before all that, I had no choice. I couldn't do things freely like them"

"What do you mean?"

"Remember those stories Raff would tell us? About the castle in the north where the King bred his most ruthless monsters?"

Jongin nodded, gulping.

"Before Manoa, that was my home. It was the only thing I knew......I grew up with them, trained with them."

 

Jongin gasped softly. 

 

"But...but that would make you a---"

Baekhyun nodded, hesitantly meeting Jongin's shocked eyes.

 

"That's right," he answered, "I'm like them."

"A Zero?"

Baekhyun shook his head, smiling bitterly.

"No, worse," he whispered, gaze drifting back to where the Zeros stood now silently with his friends.

"I don't understand," Jongin leaned against his brother.

"Orixe," Baekhyun gazed at the tall man, "Chen told us, remember, that it is a title."

"Mnhm"

"It's a title given by the King - a bind that forever chains you to his command," he growled, eyes growing darker, "It's given to the first of the litter."

"Litter?"

"The Zeros are born in artificial wombs - they're pieces of experiments pieced together. We each take human form when we free ourselves from the womb. There was always more than one litter or group of experiments. There were more before, Zeros, but they all failed - all killed during the assimilation with their powers. We were the only ones who survived." He stopped, taking a deep breath as Jongin's hand squeezed his own. 

"Orixe is a title given to the first born, it signifies power, dominance; it separates you as the origin - the first of the kind ---"

"So, Kris he's the first?" Jongin asked.

 

Baekhyun shook his head.

 

"No, that's what I'm trying to tell you. I'm not like them Jongin. I was there before the King ever thought of the Zeros, I was there before they were ever created."

"Then, you---"

Baekhyun nodded. 

"Before Kris was given the title, I was Orixe."

 

Jongin let go of Baekhyun's hand and stepped back, his thoughts plunging into his mind as Baekhyun's hurt expression was ignored. 

 

"It's okay, it...it doesn't change anything," he tried to sound reassuring, looking away from his brother's face.

"Doesn't it, though?" Baekhyun smiled sadly, "The Zeros would have never existed if I had not asked the King to make more."

"What?"

"You don't know what it was like, Jongin. In that castle. It was so lonely, and all I ever wanted was to have someone to talk to. They kept me isolated for days, I was going crazy. When the King accepted my request, I was overjoyed. I never thought of the consequences, I was too young then, too naive. I never knew what he would use them for, what he would use me for...."

"What did he make you do?" Jongin asked hesitantly.

"Do you know why the Zeros are all afraid of Orixe?"

"Because he's powerful?"

Baekhyun bit his lip. "There is that too, but in truth, he is no more powerful than Luhan or Chen."

"But then, why?"

"Because, the title Orixe gives him authority over them. Because his word is command. Because to them, Jongin, he is both their beginning and their end. With one word, he can make them do anything he wishes. With one word, he could end their lives."

"Did you ever do that? When you were Orixe?"

 

Baekhyun reached for Jongin's hand, but fell back midway when he saw the discomfort in his brother's face.

But there was no going back now. If he was going to be truthful, he was going to tell Jongin everything he remembered. 

 

"Yes," he replied, "I told you. There was more before the Zeros. I was the one that gave the command, I was the one that took their lives," he looked back at his brother with cold eyes, and Jongin could no longer recognize the brother he knew. 

 

* * *

 

 

Jongin gulped. His heartbeat threatened to tear open his chest, his palms grew clammy and he wished dearly that Kyungsoo was by his side at the moment.

It was so easy to say that he could forget all this, that he could ignore everything his brother was telling him, but in truth, he couldn't. His mind silently imagined Baekhyun growing up in that cold, dark castle with the Zeros. His mind imagined Baekhyun giving them orders, relinquishing the lives of innocent beings and he shivered.

Was that who Baekhyun was? Was he monster like in those stories?

Did he ever really know the real Baekhyun?

Because this, right now - what he was hearing - was not his brother, this was not the person he grew up with. And despite the urge he felt to embrace his brother and tell him everything was okay. It really wasn't. Because the truth was Baekhyun had been hiding his true self for all these years.

So, Jongin had never known the real Baekhyun and it hurt him, because of all the people that he cared about, he never expected his brother to be the one to decieve him. 

 

"Jongin," Baekhyun whispered, voice filled with sadness, "Can you really say this doesn't change anything?"

 

But Baekhyun's question was met with silence as the two of them stood side by side under the glow of moonlight. 

 

* * *

 

As midnight fell, the groups separated. Orixe had ordered the Zeros to keep away from Baekhyun and his friends until they reached Krell.

Chanyeol and Kyungsoo had surrounded a shaken Jongin, sitting by his side silently as Jongin stared blankly into the forest. Neither questioned them as they had witnessed the change in Baekhyun also, and they guessed it to be a brotherly tiff - which they did not dare to involve themselves in.

Sehun had tried to talk to Baekhyun, but the usual bright boy had grown sullen - refusing to interact with anyone.

Worse yet, it made all the Zeros extremely grumpy and it made everyone uncomforatble.

The rest of the group were silently thankful that they were sleeping a distance away from them. 

 

Jongin curled onto Kyungsoo's lap, lulling into sleep as Kyungsoo's fingers filtered through his dark locks. 

Sleep was all he needed, he told himself. Sleep and then the next morning he would think about everything. 

Sleep and then he could escape from the lingering ache that resounded from his heart.

He smiled as Kyungsoo's fingertips fluttered over his eyelids and he shut them to a close - drifting to his dreams.

 

* * *

 

_It was dark, wherever he was._

_Dark and cold._

_But, he could still sense her presence._

_She had visited his dreams often._

_But he had kept it a secret, because he wasn't sure himself - if she was real or just a figment of his imagination._

_But she was always there, whenever he needed her to be._

 

_"ISLA!" he called out, "ISLA!"_

 

_A familiar snicker whispered into his ears._

 

_"Isla," he called again as wisps of silver hair fluttered in front of him and the beauty of her face flashed before him._

_"Well, young master," she laughed, tracing the edges of his face with her cold hands, "it seems you've grown attached to me."_

 

_Jongin blushed, withdrawing back._

 

_"I need answers," he replied._

_She smiled, lips softly parting to form foreign words and then the darkness filled with light._

 

_A single flicker of flame erupted in front of him._

_He jumped back in surprise, frowning as she continued to laugh._

 

_"I'm serious," he scowled._

_"Well then, what can I do for the young master?" she smirked, tilting her head coyly._

_"It's about Baek. I need to know if he's telling me everything."_

_"Your brother?" her eyebrow raised, "Do you doubt your own brother, young master?"_

_Jongin shook his head._

_"No," he replied, "I just....is it true, everything he said?"_

_She smiled, gracefully dancing her arms as if he was not there._

 

_"Isla?"_

_"Yes," she sang, "he speaks the truth. He is the Origin, the true Orixe."_

_Jongin nodded._

_"Does he still want to be that?"_

_Isla chuckled. "I am not a mind-reader young master. You will have to ask your brother that yourself."_

_Jongin blushed again._

 

_"Well then, what you told me before...about me and you. Is that true?"_

_"Yes, as I am saying again for the third night now. We have formed a contract before."_

_"When?"_

_"I thought you didn't want to know?"_

_"I changed my mind"_

_Isla smiled, walking towards Jongin._

 

_"When you were just a child, you found me and claimed me as your own. Oh, I was so excited to be claimed by such a powerful one. But then you abandoned me, young master, and Isla was so terribly sad."_

_Jongin shivered as Isla leaned towards him, grasping his hands._

 

_"You must not leave me again, young master. It will be terrible if you do. After all, I am the only one you can trust."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"Oh but young master you must be aware. Your brother is not the only one keeping secrets from you" she snickered, covering her face childishly._

_"Who are you talking about?" Jongin shook his head._

_"Beware," her voice suddenly grew cold, the air chilly around Jongin's skin, "for they will betray you one by one. For the closer you are, the worst it will be. They will lead you with sweet words and then drench you in blood. Remember, young master, you must not give them your trust, for you must trust only me"_

_"Isla, wha--"_

_"Ah, I am tired, young master, you have called on me too many times and I must rest."_

_Jongin blushed again, warmth creeping on his skin._

 

_"Will I talk to you again?" he asked as she skipped away._

_"Wherever you are, master, I am there. For you are me and I am you. We are each other for eternity." and her laughter echoed endlessly as darkness filled Jongin's sight once more._

 

_And then it was dark again and cold._

 


	20. The Promise

The wind rushed restlessly through aged branches, its howl falling onto deaf ears and leafless bristles tapping against glass. The last streams of daylight coursed through, while the shadows of crystal beads washed through the glass and into a dimly-lit room.

A residual collection of dust hovered into the path of light, floating past darkness until it rested onto a woolen coat covering broad shoulders. 

There, amidst the filtered light and the array of old books that filled the floor-to-ceiling bookshelves, was a strange tension that hung in the air. There, expressions hidden from the shade of darkness stood two men - one, his back facing the other, and another, his brows clenched together in worry. 

 

The tall man, wearing the woolen coat, turned from the window, brushing the dust off his collars, as his stern eyes fell onto the other. 

"So? I wait for days for news, and Orixe sends you?" A trace of sarcasm fell from his voice.

The other - his clothes tattered and body coated with bruises - stood at the other end of the room, having kept a clear distance for a good reason. 

He nodded, slowly lifting his head, only to meet dark and cold eyes. He felt his body hum slightly, his mind aching to know what the other was feeling, but despite his efforts, his search met with more questions. He watched silently as a spill of candle-light flickered against the other's face. He could see the dark circles that fell under the man's eyes - a clear sign of lack of sleep. He smiled,

He watched silently as a spill of candle-light flickered against the other's face. He could see the dark circles that fell under the man's eyes - a clear sign of lack of sleep. He smiled, unconsciously, as the light revealed the tousle of unkempt red hair that framed cat-like eyes. 

 

"And he expects me to keep you alive?" The tall man snickered, his brows raised.

"That was the deal," the other mustered. 

"What is it that you really want, Joonmyun?"

"I---"

"It's interesting," the tall man tilted his head slightly, taking a few steps forward, "you've kept yourself hidden for so many years. All of a sudden the King takes interest in a boy and you suddenly appear, ready to make a deal." his long fingers tapped against an old oak table.

"The deal is between the King and I, it has nothing to do with you," Joonmyun gulped, surprised at the strength in his own voice.

The tall man frowned, his eyes squinting and forehead wrinkled in anger. 

"You know what I hate about humans like you? You lie and cheat your way through life, betraying all those you love, simply for your own gain."

"Is that any worse that what you do?" Joonmyun spat back. 

"Do not test me, Reader," the tall man warned, "Unlike Orixe, I do not follow the King's every whim. If I wanted to, I could be rid of you in an instant."

 

Joonmyun shivered - beads of sweat forming at the edges of his hairline. He clenched his fists tightly in order to keep from shaking. 

 

"I don't want trouble, I just need a place to stay until they arrive," he replied softly.

He shifted uncomfortably under the scrutiny of those cat-like eyes and breathed a sigh of relief when the tall man turned away to face the window. 

 

"If Orixe wants you alive, then I have no choice," the tall man gritted his teeth, he watched his own reflection blurred on the glass, "the boy, is he dangerous?"

"Yes, more than anyone of us can imagine, but he is not yet aware of his own abilities"

"And you are sure it is him?"

"Yes."

"And his friends? Are they a threat?"

"Chanyeol, you have heard of him. He is called the Beserker, I believe. And Baekhyun is his brother - they are not blood-related it seems."

"And their powers?"

"Chanyeol wields fire and Baekhyun...I am not sure."

The tall man nodded.

"They will be easy for Orixe to get rid of"

Joonmyun shook his head. "No, they were still alive when Orixe sent me away."

The tall man turned abruptly, shock breaking through his sharp features. 

"He keeps them alive?!"

Joonmyun nodded.

Confusion flooded the tall man's eyes - his fingers brushing away stray strands of hair. 

"I see," he finally whispered. 

 

Silence draped over the room - Joonmyun waiting anxiously as the tall man paced around the room, now strangely restless. 

"You can stay upstairs until they arrive," the tall man stopped and spoke.

Joonmyun nodded.

"And after?" he asked, but was met with only silence.

"Tao?" he called at the tall man.

"That is up to Orixe," the man called Tao replied.

Joonmyun nodded again, quickly turning away and walking towards the door - desperate to leave the stifling atmosphere.

 

"And Joonmyun?"

Joonmyun stopped.

"Keep out of my sight."

 

 _My pleasure._ Joonmyun thought as he rushed out of the room - sighing a breath of relief because he would rather face a horde of beasts than have to be in a room with Tao again. 

 

* * *

 

"How'd you sleep?" Kyungsoo asked, pushing away Jongin's dark locks away from his drowsy eyes.

"Mm....I miss the fields," Jongin murmured, leaning himself onto Kyungsoo's arm. 

"Did you dream of her again?"

"Mm.."

"Jongin?"

"Hm?"

"Are you sure you should be talking to her?"

Jongin lifted his head, his dark eyes meeting Kyungsoo's large ones. He had told Kyungsoo that morning about his regular dreams with Isla and her warnings. 

"Why shouldn't I be?"

Kyungsoo pursed his lips.

"It just seems wierd, doesn't it? I mean that thing is literally eating away at your life force, but you seem so chummy with her."

Jongin shrugged. "She hasn't lied to me once. She's trustworthy."

"Neither have I"

 

Jongin smirked, surprised to see a hint of jealousy lingering in Kyungsoo's voice.

 

"You know I trust you the most," he whispered, brushing his lips over Kyungsoo's ear and heart thumping in delight as he felt the other shiver.

"Then stop dreaming about her and talk to me," Kyungsoo pouted, clenching Jongin's warm hands.

A familiar smile pulled at the corners of Jongin's lips as he leaned over - his lips pressing onto Kyungsoo's soft skin.

 

"Ew, do we have to see that everyday now?"

Both Jongin and Kyungsoo broke apart, flustered as they faced a rather annoyed Sehun. 

"Hurry up," Sehun pointed towards the camp, where the Zeros had finished covering their tracks, "We're leaving soon."

Kyungsoo nodded, smiling as he stood and pulled Jongin up along with him. 

"And keep the PDA to a minimum will you?" Sehun grinned, "Chanyeol's eyes might pop out from glaring so much."

He sniggered, walking away as Kyungsoo turned a bright shade of beet red. 

 

 

"Soo?"

"Hm?"

"Can you do me a favor? Can you check on Baek?"

"Why don't you go talk to him?"

Jongin shook his head vigorously.

Kyungsoo rolled his eyes.

"You're clearly worried about him."

"I know but...." Jongin bit his lip nervously, "I don't know what to say...."

"You brothers. Everytime you fight, both of you are too stubborn to admit your faults."

"Please, soo?" 

Kyungsoo nodded. "Fine, just stay with Sehun okay? Don't be alone with Orixe."

Jongin nodded, smiling widely as he squeezed Kyungsoo's hand and headed towards Sehun and Chanyeol.

 

* * *

 

"Are you okay?" Luhan handed a container of cool water to Baekhyun.

Baekhyun nodded, hungrily gulping the last bits of fresh water and sighing in satisfaction when his stomach filled. 

"You didn't eat anything last night," Luhan commented.

"What are you, tracking everything I eat?" Baekhyun scoffed bitterly as he handed the canister back. 

"No, I just want to make sure you're not starving yourself."

"I'm fine. Go mother someone else."

Luhan clenched his jaw, his heart aching from Baekhyun's sharp tone. But he knew that was how Baekhyun guarded himself, he knew that the fight with Jongin the night before had taken a toll on him - had hurt him badly.

 

"He'll get over it," Luhan assured, "You grew up together. He can't deny you, not after all that the both of you have been through."

Baekhyun kept silent, cautiously eyeing Luhan's moving lips.

"You changed your hair," he mentioned.

Luhan looked back curiously, smile slowly forming onto his mouth.

"It reminded me of you," Luhan murmured, embarrased as he nervously pulled at his bangs. 

His heart melted when he saw the corners of Baekhyun's lips twitch. 

 

"Baek," he continued, "did you really forget all of us?"

Baekhyun sighed, rubbing at his forehead - already tired of the repeating question. 

"Sorry," Luhan quickly added, "we can do this later. I'll go tell Orixe we're ready."

He turned, sadness falling onto his face, but surprisingly a pair of thin fingers pulled at his arm - holding him back.

 

"I remembered you first, but just bits of you, like when we would bully the palace guards together or the time when you woke me in the middle of the night, seriously intent on finding out everything about love. It's just bits of memories, Lu. But before I met you guys in Alor, I didn't remember anything." Baekhyun confided, slowly letting go of Luhan's arm.

Luhan nodded, another warm smile filling his face. His deer-like eyes glazed, twinkling under the shine of the morning sun. 

 

"Thanks, Baek," he whispered, "that's all I needed." He quickly pulled Baekhyun into a hug and walked away - happily rushing to tell the rest of the Zeros.

 

 

 

"Baek!"

Baekhyun smiled nervously as Kyungsoo approached him. He was certain that Jongin had sent him.

"Hey, Kyungsoo."

"You didn't eat last night!" Kyungsoo scolded, pulling Baekhyun's face between his palms and checking for signs of starvation.

Baekhyun rolled his eyes, pulling away.

"I'll eat when we get to Krell."

"You better"

"How's Jongin?"

Kyungsoo shrugged. "He slept alright last night, but he's worried about you."

Baekhyun nodded. 

"I really messed up huh?" he asked, pushing his bangs back.

"You could have mentioned something before. He's not exactly thrilled with you right now"

Baekhyun groaned. 

"Yea," he scoffed, "thanks for reminding me."

"So I guess this changes a lot huh?" Kyungsoo spoke, nodding towards Orixe, "you think maybe we could use this to our advantange? You could ask them to let Jongin go."

Baekhyun shook his head. 

"No, Kris cannot disobey the King. It will physically hurt him to do so."

"Is the bind really that strong?"

"Let's put it this way. If the King commands him to jump, he has no choice but to do so."

Kyungsoo mouthed an inaudible wow. 

"What do we do when we get to Krell?"

"Make sure to keep Jongin with you. I"ll try to see if I can get some information out of the Zeros. Maybe we can figure out a way to escape when they're distracted."

"And Chanyeol?"

"He'll go along," Baekhyun confirmed, "Jongin's far too important to him to risk going against this."

Kyungsoo nodded, frowning.

"Don't worry," Baekhyun patted his friend's back, "He loves you, he always has. I'm not denying that they don't have anything, but you're far more important to him."

"I know, I just. Sometimes when he's with Chanyeol, he's different. It's like they have this special connection together and I can't break it."

"Give it time, Soo. You were gone for a long time. Chanyeol was there. It was convenient. But nothing happened, trust me."

Kyungsoo smiled, his large eyes blinking in relief. 

 

"Well," he stated, "I guess I'll keep you company on our way to Krell seeing as you're all by your lonesome," he smirked.

"Jerk," Baekhyun chuckled as he lightly punched his friend. 

 

* * *

 

The group left their camp in a hurry, mostly under the constant urging of Chen who mentioned for the hundredth time that he would rather not be scolded by Orixe if they reach Krell late.

According to him, they were only a half day's march from the city and would reach by early evening. And despite questioning, he refused to mention who exactly they were supposed to meet there. 

Throughout their journey to Krell, Jongin had been the only one to question Joonmyun's sudden disappearance, but he would only receive vague answers like "You'll see him soon" or "He was sent away". The rest of his friends were far too furious at the man's betrayal to even care about it. But Jongin was far too kind-hearted for that, and he worried that something bad might have happened to the man. 

 

"What do you think happened to Joonmyun?" he questioned as he walked alongside Sehun and Chanyeol. They were walking farther ahead - keeping a slight distance from Baekhyun and the rest of the group.

Sehun shrugged. "Who cares!"

"No need worrying about him, Jongin," Chanyeol mentioned as he placed his long arms onto Jongin's shoulders. Now that Kyungsoo was away from Jongin's side, he was going to take every opportunity to be as close to him as possible. It really was too bad that Sehun was with them. 

"But he could be in trouble!" Jongin sighed in frustration.

"Stop worrying!" Chanyeol squeezed Jongin's nose, "or you'll get wrinkles!" he teased.

Sehun rolled his eyes, gagging at Chanyeol lame attempt at flirting. 

"Are you and Baek avoiding each other now?" Sehun questioned.

Chanyeol scowled at him, feeling Jongin stiffen under his arm. 

"We just need some space for now," Jongin answered - eyes clearly displaying the sadness at having to ignore his own brother. 

"It'll be fine," Chanyeol consoled, edging closer until his hands brushed lightly against Jongin, "You'll be back to normal as always. You remember when you both fought over that toy your dad brought home?"

Jongin nodded, grinning. 

"I mean, you two ignored each other for a week! I was pulling my hair out from worry. And the next day, you both were back to normal like nothing happened," Chanyeol chuckled. 

Jongin smiled, face beaming at the memory.

"Thanks Yeol," he murmured, head nudging against his friend. 

Chanyeol blushed at the slight show of affection, bobbing his head nervously. 

Sehun rolled his eyes again, releasing a sigh of exasperation. 

 

"I'm, uh, gonna go ask them something," he muttered as he left the two alone - relieved to have Chanyeol's lovesick face away from his sight. 

 

* * *

 

Sehun walked, his feet trudging, and breath steadily moving to the sway of the breeze. He closed his eyes for a moment, feeling the course of wind twisting through the air and launching freely around him. He sighed, wishing he could go back to trainee days when he had hours of freedom just practicing and feeling his powers pumping through his veins. He missed it more than anything now.

He blinked, his eyes locking on a familiar figure - Luhan, happily chatting away with Baekhyun and Kyungsoo. 

He gulped nervously, his chest suddenly tightening at the sight of the Zero no longer carrying a stern composure.

It wasn't surprising that the Zero was completely ignoring his presence. He was expecting it, in fact, when he first laid eyes on him. But he had never expected to see him again. It was far from what he could imagine. After all, he was always a rational one, and it seemed absurd that after all these years their paths would cross again. 

How long ago was it? Since he last talked to Luhan? 

They were only children then, both innocent and carried away with dreams that gave them hope of better tomorrows. 

It was his only consolation then, his only escape. Luhan was the first to speak to him - the only one that dragged him away from the memories of his village and family pleading for help as they drew their last breath. 

But they were only children then. And they would meet every so often, within the shade of darkness, to share their dreams - to share their stories. 

Unlike the stories about the King's assassins that his trainers had imprinted into him, Luhan was so very different. So curious about human life, so fascinated by human emotions, and more beautiful than they had describe him to be. 

 

It was inevitable, with their times together, that feelings would grow into friendship.

It was inevitable, as they shared their emotions to each other, friendship would grow into something more. 

It was inevitable that they would foolishly make promises to each other. 

 

Because they were so young then. 

Because they were so naive then.

 

Sehun frowned, shaking his head and trying to draw his mind from wandering into dangerous thoughts. 

He glanced back up at the Zero and his friends talking.

 

It didn't matter, he knew, even if Luhan did eventually talk to him again.

Because he had done something unforgivable, and Luhan would never forgive him. 

 

* * *

 

_"Lu Lu!" a young boy waved - a mess of silver-grey hair fluttering with the wind._

_"Sehun!" another blonde-haired boy pouted, jogging up to his friend, pulling him into a tight hug._

_"You're so cold," Sehun laughed, grabbing Luhan's hands and puffing warm breath onto shivering skin._

_"I hate this weather!" Luhan complained, curling into his friend's arms._

_Sehun nodded, a boyish grin plastered on his face._

 

_"So?" Luhan peeked up, his large eyes twinkling, "Did you find it?"_

_Sehun smirked, pulling away and walking over to pull a small box behind a rock. Luhan jumped happily, tearing the box from his friend's hands, and screaming in delight as he pulled a silver bracelet from it._

_"YOU FOUND IT!!!" Luhan shrieked, eyes dancing as he placed the bracelet around his wrist and held it under the moonlight - admiring its sheen._

_Sehun smiled. "You left it by the lake."_

_"I knew it! but Orixe wouldn't let me go there at night. He says it's too dangerous." Luhan pouted._

_"He's right," Sehun nodded, "if the villager saw you, it'd be chaos."_

_"Still! I had to go three days without it. You should've seen how disappointed he was that I lost it."_

_"Did he get mad? Did he do something?" Sehun asked worriedly._

_"No," Luhan shook his head, "he'd never get mad at me. He's not like that."_

_Sehun pursed his lips. "This Orixe. Is he really that special to you?"_

_"Of course! he's our beginning, if it wasn't for him, none of us would follow the King"_

 

_Luhan gulped as he watched Sehun's face darken._

_"Uh, but of course. You're more special to me!" Luhan laughed as he curled his arms Sehun's neck._

_And in the next moment, the both stared at each other in silence - a blush of red creeping onto their skin at their close proximity to each other._

 

_"Uh," Sehun nudged away, "will I ever get to meet him? Orixe?"_

_Luhan frowned, "I don't know. The King never lets him out of the castle. I don't know why. But do you really want to meet him?"_

_Sehun smiled, nodding. "If he's that special to you then I'd like to."_

_Luhan beamed. "I'll ask him! I'm sure he'll want to meet you! But...." he pouted, "I'm worried. If you do meet him, maybe you'll fall in love with him."_

_Sehun snickered. "What makes you think that?"_

_"He's so beautiful, Sehunnie! I'm sure you'll fall in love with him, just like everyone else!"_

 

_Sehun laughed out loud, clutching his stomach and heart shivering at the sight of Luhan's pink lips pouting._

 

_"Don't worry," he mustered in between breaths, "you're the only one I'll ever love"_

_And then he stopped as Luhan's gasp filtered through the air._

_"You --" Luhan's already large eyes grew bigger, threatening to burst through its sockets._

_""What did you say?" Luhan finally breathed out._

_Sehun smiled, gently hold Luhan's hand in his own._

 

_"Lu Lu, when the war is over, when all of this over, let's leave the castle. Let's go travel and see the world."_

_Luhan grinned from ear to ear._

_"You'll have to break my bind from the King," he joked._

_"I will," Sehun's voice grew serious, "I promise I will, Lu Lu. I'll break your bind and steal you away. And then you'll never have to fight again. You'll never have to do anything he says again."_

 

_There was silence once more, and as minutes passed, the moon shone brighter. Luhan edged his way into Sehun's embrace - their thin arms encircled around each other._

_Luhan's eyes glazed with tears, drops trickling down his wet cheeks as he buried his head into Sehun's chest._

 

_Despite being older, sometimes he found comfort in Sehun's words - even if they seemed impossible. How could two young children possibly escape the grasp of the Karnal King?_

 

_But every word gave him hope to live on another day - to complete another mission. To live with what they made him do._

 

_"I wish it were true," he muttered, his face buried in Sehun's shirt, "Promise me you'll take me away."_

_Sehun pulled him closer, his arms gripping the frail body tightly because he knew the pain Luhan was going through. He knew that every time the count of bodies grew in Luhan's head, the more he hated himself._

 

_He knew that behind each smile that fell onto Luhan's face, hid a partial sorrow that ate away at his soul._

_He would take him away, he would make sure of it._

_He buried his face into Luhan's blonde hair._

 

_"I promise"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> waahhhhhh >.< finally a little of Hun x han!  
> and Tao!!!! I'm sure a few of you were curious why he hadn't appeared yet.  
> More Joonmyun in the next chapter.


	21. The Cursed I

* * *

**PART I**

* * *

 

"Have you heard it before? The legend of Krell?" 

 

Jongin shook his head, eyes expanding with curiosity as he waited for Chanyeol to elaborate. 

 

"It's an old legend, I guess they don't even share it in school anymore?"

"Not really," agreed pensively, "all I've read about Krell is that it used to be one of the major trading ports before the War."

"That's true," Chanyeol nodded, "Traders from all over the world used to meet there and exchange rare Ancients. It was originally the only stop before Crea and Gaamor."

 

"Did you ever go there? on your trips with Raff - ahh!," Jongin hissed - quickly grabbing onto Chanyeol's arm as he tripped on a few loose rocks.

"Be careful," Chanyeol lightly held Jongin's elbow, pulling him up, "A few times," he frowned, brows pulled together in pensive concentration, "It was a different city then."

Jongin nodded, half understanding and half wondering what his friend truly meant by that. 

"When we get there," Chanyeol continued, "stay close. People there are......" he hesitated slightly, "they're not as pleasant as what you experienced in Alor."

Jongin stared questioningly at his tall friend, while the other simply smiled back, shrugging. 

 

As they continued to walk, the sun slowly edged closer to the horizon - their steps growing weary from the journey. Jongin would occasionally turn around to check on Kyungsoo, only to find him happily amusing his older brother. 

Chanyeol stayed close by Jongin's side, helping him climb over fallen trees or warn him about slippery paths ahead. There was an odd tranquility to Chanyeol's usual fiery nature, and Jongin found comfort in that. 

 

"Yeol?" Jongin called.

"Hm?"

"The legend?"

"Oh, right," Chanyeol scratched his head, "It's just an old story Raff told me on our first trip there......Before the War, there were rumors that it's King, Othos, had a vision one night where a beautiful fairy appeared to him. Unfortunately for him, it was a holy creature and as soon as it spoke to him, the king lost his hearing ---"

"What?" Jongin doubted.

Chanyeol grinned at the younger's slacked jaw. 

 

"Anyways, in the vision, the fairy felt remorse for the poor guy and told him that in exchange for his hearing, she would visit him once a month so he could hear the most beautiful voice in the world. He didn't believe it, of course, but when he woke the next morning, he discovered that he really did lose his hearing......"

"....at first, fearful that the creature from his dreams might be a demon, he searched the entire country for a sorcerer who could remove his curse. But the thing is no one can remove a holy curse, no matter how strong."

"And then what happened?" Jongin asked eagerly. 

"Well, imagine not being able to hear for the rest of your life - it drove him mad. He became delusional and built a hidden chamber below the castle where he believed he would trap the fairy when it came to visit him." 

"Did it come?"

"Of course," Chanyeol chuckled, "fairies never lie. She visited just as she said she would, once a month, and during those short visits, he began to fall in love with her voice. It was the only thing he could ever hear, and his deranged mind led him to believe that it was his right to keep her in Krell always. And that's exactly what he did. During one of her visits, he tricked the fairy and trapped her in the chamber he had built - forever enslaved to sing to him."

Jongin sighed "That's so depressing."

"Want to hear the worst part?"

Jongin nodded eagerly.

"What Orthos didn't know was that the fairy had also fallen in love with him and she was planning to remove his curse if he had confessed his love for her."

"Wow," Jongin's beamed in wonder, "so much for bad luck..."

 

Chanyeol grinned widely, cheeks plump from picking at his friend's curious mind. 

 

"So then what happened?"

"Time passed," Chanyeol shrugged, "and Krell was destroyed along with it's King, but no one ever found the chamber. Some say that the fairy remains there still, entombed in her own folly. There are rumors, you know, that on the full moon, sometimes you can hear it - a lonely song echoing the castle walls."

Jongin shivered. "Creepy."

Chanyeol laughed, ruffling his large hands through his dark hair. 

 

 

"It's just an old tale, Jongin. If there really was a mysterious fairy, I'm sure she passed away ages ago."

 

* * *

 

Unlike Alor, Krell was one of a different nature altogether.

The location of the city itself evoked a certain peril as it sat on the edge of an immense cliff, overlooking the vastness of the sea below. As the group continued their journey, their dirt path soon shifted into man-made paved walkways with an array of long spears caging its sides - its tips painted a nauseating red.

It also did not help the group's state of mind when they were confronted with giant stone walls painted in ash. According to Chen, it was a forewarning to visitors of danger beyond. 

Jongin grew more nervous the closer they got to the city - his previous excitement suddenly diminished by the overwhelming presence of the city walls. 

 

"Whatever you see in there," Chanyeol whispered, "Don't try to help."

"What do you mean?"

"Just keep to yourself and ignore everything else." 

 

Jongin jumped slightly as he felt Chanyeol's calloused fingers wrapping around his wrist.

 

"Yeo---"

"The people in there," Chanyeol's voice grew harsh as he nodded towards the city, "Despite what they say to you, they don't mean it. War changes everyone, Jongin. We must not judge them for what they resort to. We must not look down on what they have become."

 

Jongin stared blankly at his friend as Chanyeol quickly released his hold. 

Sensing how nervous the other had become, Chanyeol excused himself - claiming he had a few things to discuss with the others, leaving Jongin by himself. 

Jongin remained silent as he watched his tall friend walk away.

 

He rubbed his fingers over his sore wrist - still imprinted by his friend's previous grip.

He traced the imprint lightly; it felt warm, like the comfortable heat of slow dying ember. 

He frowned, gripping his arm as he felt the heat ebbing away from his skin. 

 

 

 

* * *

 

"You okay?"

 

Jongin sighed, smiling as he turned to see Kyungsoo. He nodded - slowing down so they could fall in step together. 

 

"Nothing like the storybooks, huh?" Jongin grinned, nodding towards the city. 

Kyungsoo shrugged, chuckling. "Better than what I expected."

"mhm..." Jongin glanced behind, distracted. 

"He's fine."

"Hm?"

"Baek. He's fine. I know you're curious."

"oh," Jongin turned back to Kyungsoo, "right...um...Is he ....you know...the headaches?"

"No, nothing so far."

 

Jongin nodded, sighing in relief.

 

"You really should talk with him. He has a lot to tell you."

"I will."

"Good."

"Is he....mad at me?"

Kyungsoo paused, smiling widely. "He's the one that lied to you, and you're worried if he's mad at you?"

 

Jongin shrugged, a look of innocence permeating his features. 

Kyungsoo shook his head, rolling his wide eyes. "You're impossible."

"Isn't that why you love me?" Jongin replied, a smug grin on his face. 

"And when exactly did I say that?" Kyungsoo raised a brow, folding his arms.

"Ohhhh, I don't know," Jongin laughed, a childish mischievousness twinkling in his eye as he leaned into Kyungsoo's ear, "maybe the night of the festival?"

 

Kyungsoo blushed, pulling away as Jongin continued to laugh at him. 

"You're impossible," Kyungsoo repeated as a tiny smile pulled at the corners of his lips.

 

* * *

 

"You're alike, you two."

 

Baekhyun stiffened at the sound of Orixe's voice. He kept his gaze ahead on his brother, refusing to the acknowledge the approaching man. 

 

"He worries constantly about you. It's getting hard to ignore - I can sense his agitation from here."

"....."

"Are you going to continue ignoring me?" 

 

Baekhyun glanced down at the ground, gulping as his eyes locked onto Orixe's tall shade overshadowing his own. He unconsciously began to touch the silver band latched onto his left-hand ring finger.

 

"You're still wearing it," Orixe noted with a slight hint of amusement in his voice. 

 

Baekhyun stopped in place, finally turning to face the dreaded gaze of ice-blue eyes. 

 

"What are you doing Kris?"

"Isn't this what humans do?" Orixe smirked, "make light conversation?"

Baekhyun snorted, rolling his eyes. "You're not human," he replied coldly, returning back to his hasty pace.

"Neither are you," Orixe retorted, easily striding next to Baekhyun.

"I'd rather not do this right now. I'm not in the mood." 

 

Orixe frowned, his face slowly warping into first signs of anger. "You're still a child, saying the first thing that comes to your mind," he growled. 

"And you're still quick to anger," Baekhyun scowled, walking faster. 

"You really think you can outwalk me?" Orixe snickered, " with those tiny legs of yours?" 

"At least I'm not an overgrown mountain giant," Baekhyun glared, staring straight into Orixe's gaze. 

 

He gulped, blinking as he watched Orixe's lips pull to a smile. 

"Some things haven't changed," Orixe smirked, and Baekhyun gulped again - his breath suddenly constricted and short. 

 

He continued to walk, his strides picking up pace with Orixe now silently a step behind him. He could feel the man watching him though, he could feel his gaze tracing down his neck and back - he shivered unconsciously, a chill of awareness creeping up his spine. 

It was suffocating, knowing that those familiar eyes could read through his every moment, could feel the changes in his heartbeat.

He filled his lungs warily, fingers twirling the silver ring on his left hand. The cool of the metal felt strangely comforting against his warm skin. He did it time to time, whenever Orixe's gaze became too much, whenever the tall man was simply too close to him. 

The simple subconscious action did not go unnoticed by Orixe, who would smile every time he caught it. 

The tall Zero chuckled to himself as he watched Baekhyun pouting and trying so hard not to play with the ring. 

 

* * *

 

 

"Hey"

 

Baekhyun smiled, teeth shimmering a pearly white, as he latched onto Sehun's arm.

Better yet, he beamed as Orixe passed them both - face casted in irritation. 

 

"What is it, with you and him?" Sehun nodded towards Orixe - who now strode ahead of the group. 

Baekhyun shrugged, grinning. "Jealous? Maybe he just wants a piece of me?" he winked. 

 

Sehun snickered, shaking his head. 

Baekhyun leaned towards Sehun, resting his head on the soldier's coat and sighing. 

 

"Baek?"

"Yea"

"I'm uh..." Sehun cleared his throat nervously, "Sorry for...you know...ignoring you this whole time."

Baekhyun glanced up, eyes twinkling as a shade of pink peaked through Sehun's silver hair.

"Figures," Baekhyun sighed, eyes downcast and lips pouting, "you got what you wanted, so now I'm useless."

"Huh?" Sehun looked down, panicking, "No! I...that's not what....Baek look I...."

 

Baekhyun watched silently as Sehun's face blanked into confusion and then panic, and unable to hold it any longer, he burst into laughter - patting the soldier's back roughly. 

 

"You...hahaha....you should've seen your face!" Baekhyun chortled, gasping for air in between. 

Sehun sighed, fingers pushing back his silver hair. 

 

"You're the worst," he grumbled. 

"Aw, come on, Sehunnie," Baekhyun wrapped his arms, grinning as he reached around the tall soldier's waist, "you were way too serious. I had to do something."

They both chuckled together, Sehun blushing at Baekhyun's light touch. 

 

"So..." Baekhyun spoke as they both settled down, "Luhan huh?"

"Hm?" Sehun gulped, heart threatening to stop.

"You really think I didn't notice?"

"......"

"Lu used to talk to me, when we were little, about this soldier he would meet up with. Was that you?"

Sehun nodded, watching cautiously at Baekhyun's reaction.

"Oh," Baekhyun mouthed, nodding awkwardly. 

"That was a long time ago," Sehun quickly added.

"Mmhmm..."

"There's nothing now...really."

"You don't have to explain anything," Baekhyun smiled, now avoiding Sehun's gaze, "You should talk to him. Lu still has feelings for you, I can tell."

"That's not true," Sehun shook his head fiercely, "He wouldn't forgive me that easily."

"Forgive?" Baekhyun asked curiously.

"Uh...nothing. I...can we talk when we're alone, please?"

 

Baekhyun's lips parted into a thin smile and nodded. 

Sehun sighed, content and completely unaware of the blank state of Baekhyun's dark eyes. 

 

* * *

 

Jongin's chest grew heavy, his shoulder bumping into Kyungsoo as Krell's dark gates creaked open. 

 

"Stay close, Soo. Chanyeol said this place is dangerous," he cautioned as he reached for Kyungsoo's hand. 

Kyungsoo smirked, rolling his eyes. He closed his palm around Jongin's warm hands, feeling the pulsing of their heartbeats coursing through their skin. 

 

If Alor was vibrant and bustling, Krell was nothing of that sort.

The view in front of them, as the gates opened wide, was so shocking that Jongin stood frozen at the entrance - his hand gripping tightly onto Kyungsoo. 

 

If Alor's atmosphere was filled with the calls of the market and rich in color, Krell evoked a rather eerie silence of dread and dark colors. 

The gates opened into a large courtyard, mid-size buildings embracing its edges - all crumbling, caked in mud and littered in the shadow of overgrown thorns and ivy. The stone-paved ground was cracked everywhere, weeds peeking through and erupting in random corners.

The streets themselves were empty, save for a few beggars covered in tattered clothes sprayed in red, and a gathering of mothers gossiping as they watched their children play.

The children were too idle, though, kicking a small red ball back and forth - no laughter, no childish teasing on their faces. 

 

Unlike Alor, the people in Krell were not laced with the latest fashion, but rather coated in loose grey clothing - their hair thin and dishelved. Their eyes remained hollow, none of them welcoming or even acknowledging the group's presence. Their dry, cracking lips were parted in whispers, hesitant and wary words that fell to their own ears. 

There was something lacking in the people there, something missing from their cold and lost features.

It felt unsettling - the tiny hairs on Jongin's neck raised in caution. 

Jongin gasped as Kyungsoo pulled him along - as the rest of the group were already ahead. 

 

"Soo...." he whispered.

"I know. Don't look."

 

But how could he not?

 

Jongin's gaze was already locked onto a small boy, who sat at the center of the courtyard with dried tears caked onto his dirt-painted skin. The boy sat still, staring blankly into space, eyes lifeless and body shivering from the cold. His enormous tunic engulfed his tiny frame - possibly hand-me-down clothes, Jongin would have guessed. 

Jongin continued to stare, ears drowning out the orders voiced by Orixe, and then he gasped, his breath stifled as the boy's gaze met his own.

He felt himself drowning in foggy eyes, his every being stiff as flashes of unfamiliar emotions overwhelmed him.

 

It was stark and empty, a desperate cry for help and an admittance to helplessness - a feeling of loss and numbed pain reverberated through joyless eyes.

And it was then that Jongin truly understood what Chanyeol meant. It was then that nothing would please him more than to leave the city in that very instant. 

 

He took slow breaths, his chest rising with struggle.

"Don't," Kyungsoo stepped in front, blocking his view and breaking his gaze on the boy.

"But, Soo..the people here...they...."

"I know. We have to go. Orixe says it's not safe to stay here."

Jongin nodded reluctantly, his neck now sheathed in sweat as he followed Kyungsoo, eyes dropped to the ground.

 

* * *

 

 

"Luhan, Yixing, and I will go confirm our lodging. Chen and Xiumin will stay here with you. Stay here until we return," Orixe commanded as he and the other two Zeros left in a hurry. 

They had all entered a nearby pub and were now seated inside, their weary bodies hungrily consuming bowls of stew and fresh bread. 

 

"Ah, Krell has the best bread!" Chen exclaimed in between bites. 

"Jongin," Xiumin voiced, "You should eat." 

 

The group turned to see the boy with his large bowl of stew untouched. 

 

"I'm not hungry," Jongin murmured, hand still firmly gripping Kyungsoo under the table. 

Baekhyun frowned, suddenly grabbing a piece of his own bread, dipping it in the stew and shoving it into his younger brother's mouth.

"Mmffff" Jongin coughed, swallowing the bread.

"Eat," Baekhyun spoke sternly, "Or I"ll shove the rest down your throat."

Jongin nodded nervously and picked up his spoon. 

Kyungsoo nodded at Baekhyun, thankful for the intervention. 

 

"I forgot how scary you can get," Chen whispered, placing a glass of mead next to Baekhyun. 

Baekhyun frowned at the glass. 

"You know I don't drink that," he complained.

Chen chuckled, "I know," taking the glass and winking, "just making sure. It's been years! Who knows what you like now!"

 

Jongin shifted nervously in his seat. Despite the pub being mostly empty, there were two large men at the bar who had been eyeing their group from time to time. It made him extremely uncomfortable. 

"What do you think?" he heard Xiumin whisper.

"Traders," Chen replied, shrugging, "Thieves maybe."

"They followed us," Chanyeol added, concern washing his face, " I saw them near the gates."

Chen nodded.

"If they approach us," Xiumin advised, "none of you move."

The rest of the group nodded in affirmation, save for Jongin who remained lost in his own thoughts. Despite his attempts, he could not get the image of the boy out of his head - it replayed in his mind, the overflowing nature of the boy's state resurfacing in his emotions. 

 

"Jongin," Kyungsoo whispered, "what's wrong?"

"That...that boy...Soo..," the group all turned their attention to Jongin, "there's something wrong with this place....there's just ---"

He shook his head - willing his mind to erase the pictures.

 

"You're not wrong," Xiumin cut in.

Jongin's head jerked up, searching for an answer.

"Don't," Baekhyun warned Xiumin.

 

Xiumin hesitated, glancing at Chen for aid.

 

"We all feel it, Jongin," Chen piped in, ignoring Baek's stern gazes, "it's because Krell is cursed."

"Cursed?" Jongin lips parted in shock.

Chen nodded. "Didn't you feel it when we walked in?"

"I....I don't know what I felt."

"It felt cold and empty," Sehun noted," They were missing something, they didn't feel human."

Jongin nodded - thankful that Sehun could put words into what he was feeling.

 

"It's normal to feel that way," Chen continued, "They aren't human."

"What?!" 

"You noticed there was something missing, something innate lacking in their eyes."

Jongin nodded again.

"The people of Krell, Jongin, they've been cursed for centuries now. Even before we took over their city."

"You?"

 

Chen glanced at Baekhyun, suddenly nervous. 

 

"Yes, us," Xiumin took over, "We were ordered years ago to assassinate their King."

Jongin gasped, his eyes glazed as he glanced back and forth between the Zeros.

 

"There's no need to look at us like that," Chen growled, eyes narrowing, " We didn't have a choice."

"Chen," Xiumin warned.

"So..sorry, I didn't mean to.." Jongin apologized. 

"You don't have to apologize," Baekhyun spoke up as he turned to glare at Chen, "He does."

 

Chen clenched his jaw, failing to meet Baekhyun's gaze and nodded. "I'm sorry. I know you didn't mean anything by it."

He looked away, grumbling as he leaned back into his chair. 

 

Jongin sat, perplexed at the fact that the frightening Chen was so easily put down by just a few words from his older brother. 

 

"The...the people," he continued, "you said they were cursed. With what?"

"There's only one power the Karnal King possesses" Baekhyun replied, continuing to glare at Chen, "It's the reason everyone fears him."

"What is it?"

"What is the one thing that makes you human, Jongin? What's the one thing you posess that separates you from that of a beast?"

Jongin shook his head, confused.

 

"It's the soul," Baekhyun voiced sadly

 

"and that, Jongin, is what the Karnal King took away from the people of Krell.......

 

........their souls..."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anndddd, finally we make it to Krell (such a dreary place, tch tch).  
> Hope you enjoyed some of the interactions between the characters. ^_^  
> Jongin is so cute, just want to hug him and tell him its okay. You better take care of him Kyungsoo! >.<  
> Tried to have some Sebaek and Krisbaek moments.   
> Tao and Joonmyun will be back in the next parts, so look forward to that!


	22. The Cursed II

* * *

**PART II**

* * *

 

"Well?"

"Second house from the left," Luhan replied, his eyes shut in concentration.

"Are you sure?"

"Have I ever been wrong?" Luhan snapped, rubbing his forehead. 

"No," Yixing sighed, "Sorry, I know it's draining on you." 

Luhan shook his head - his head of blond locks pushed back between his fingers. "No, it's not that. This city, its just....just....hard to block out their thoughts..."

Yixing nodded, sympathizing with his friend. 

"Never thought we'd ever be back here again," Luhan grumbled. 

"It's just for tonight," Yixing consoled, "Then you never have to see this place again."

 

"Chen seems to be enjoying himself."

"What did you expect?" Yixing raised a brow, "He was stuck in a cell for three years, I'm surprised at how calm he's been, recently."

Luhan scoffed at the comment.

"Did you inform Orixe?"

"He's on his way."

"Well," Yixing sighed, "let's get this over with." walking up to a small townhouse - followed closely by his comrade.

 

* * *

 

"What took you so long?"

 

Luhan plopped himself onto a long sofa, sighing as he sunk into the plush cushions. 

"Ran into a few problems," he replied, "Hand me one of those will you?" he pointed at an array of fruits resting on the kitchen table.

Tao grabbed an apple and tossed it to Luhan - who quickly bit into it, moaning in contentment from satisfying his hunger.

"I was expecting you yesterday," Tao complained. 

 

"Tao," Yixing stepped in, "Where's Joonmyun?"

"Upstairs."

Yixing nodded, quickly walking out of the room and leaving the two alone. 

 

"What does he want with him?" Tao questioned.

"-ealin- isf - -w-oun--s" Luhan crunched into another bite, gazing at the apple in adoration. 

"What?"

"Healing his wounds. What do you think Orixe is going to do to you if he sees you disobeyed him?"

Tao gulped, frowning. "Joonmyun's a rat," he scowled, folding his arms,"he deserved it."

Luhan shrugged. "Even rats have a purpose."

Tao scowled again, dropping into the couch across from Luhan. 

 

"So? the boy? what's he like?"

Luhan laid his head back, munching absently as he stared at the ceiling.

"Different than what I expected," he spoke after a moment, "but..."

"But?"

"....I can see why the King wants him."

Tao nodded, teeth sinking into his lips nervously.

"So we're really going back? We're taking him to the King?"

"That's the plan," Luhan answered nonchalantly, "Hmmmmm, do you think Krell has some secret way they grow their apples?"

"What?"

Luhan turned the half-bitten apple in his hand. "They always have the best apples," he mumbled, "despite their desolate state."

Tao gaped at his friend in exasperation. "Did you hit your head or something?"

Luhan chuckled, shrugging as he sunk his teeth into another piece of the apple.

His eyelids dimmed for a moment, ears attuned to more than just the silence of the city. He tilted his head to the side, his jaw stilling its motion and eyes jerking wide open. 

"He's here," he stated, sitting upright and turning his head towards the kitchen door. 

Tao followed, likewise, eyes widening as Orixe walked through the door.

 

 

"Orixe," Tao acknowledged, bowing his head slightly.

Orixe nodded, casually placing himself onto one of the chairs.

"Joonmyun's upstairs and Yixing ---" Tao stuttered.

"Yixing is resting," Luhan interrupted, side-eyeing the nervous Tao. 

Orixe nodded again. 

 

"Then we will leave once they are ready," he instructed, "Have you told him?" he jerked his head towards Tao.

"No, not yet," Luhan denied, " We were waiting for you."

"Tell me what?" Tao questioned, glancing back and forth between the two. 

Luhan turned to Orixe, waiting for the leader to begin the conversation. 

 

"He's alive," Orixe revealed, his blank face studying Tao. 

"Who?" Tao leaned forward in his chair, his hands gripping his chair. His skin shivered - heart fidgeting in anticipation. 

"The one we lost."

Tao shook his head - lips pursed. 

" _Beloved_ " Orixe whispered. 

 

Luhan's eyelids widened, gasping because this was the first time he had ever heard Orixe call Baekhyun by his true name. It was always forbidden to say it out loud, and he was surprised at the way Orixe said it so easily. 

Tao froze, lips parted and body slumping back into his chair as he stared at the half-eaten apple now resting on the coffee table. 

 

"You're lying," he murmured after a while - every tone in his voice hinting disbelief. 

Orixe kept his gaze on Tao - eyes squinting in annoyance. He nodded at Luhan, who rolled up his sleeves and held up his arm - the silver band around his wrist glinting from the daylight. 

Tao gulped, his breath short as Luhan closed his eyes. Silent murmurs uttered from Luhan's lips as the band began to glow slightly - it's shape shifting into liquid form, curling around his wrist like a snake. 

 

"That...that's impossible," Tao cradled his head between his palms, "No," he shook his head, "they told us....they told us he was...."

"He's alive, Tao," Luhan softly, "He's alive."

 

* * *

 

"Why?" Jongin sat perplexed, "Why would he do that?!"

 

Kyungsoo caressed Jongin's hand - fingertips grazing skin lightly. He clenched his jaw, slightly aggravated by the news himself. 

The innocence of Krell had been completely wiped away with years of the King's wrath - the city now flooded with sickness, poverty, thievery, and murder. 

He shuddered at the thought, at knowing that the King held so much power. But in truth, he knew that the man was capable of such things, he had seen it with his own eyes - he held no doubt that the man relished in the pain of others.

He glanced at Jongin, seeing irritation pulling into rage. He knew what his friend was thinking but his lips failed to provide any words of consolation. 

 

"There's no point in questioning the evils of men, Jongin," Baekhyun replied bluntly, "Because for them, they need no reason."

"But still!" Jongin argued, teeth clenched, "What did the people here ever do to him? That boy! That boy didn't do anything!"

Jongin flinched as Kyungsoo's palm rested on his shoulder. 

"Quiet!" Kyungsoo shushed in his ear, nodding towards the two strangers at the bar. 

Jongin glanced at them - their lecherous glances were now aimed towards them, silent laughter escaping their lips as they whispered to each other.

He clenched his jaw tighter - the insides of his cheek sore. 

 

"We'll talk about this later. Finish eating," Baekhyun scolded - pointing at Jongin's half-eaten bowl of stew, "I"ll go get us more drinks."

"Ah--" Jongin stuttered, his throat stuck. He watched nervously as his brother stood up, already making his way towards the bar - towards the two strangers. 

"Keep still," he heard Chen utter. He turned to look at the Zero, who sat tense - head slightly leaning and focused towards Baekhyun.  

"Chen, they ---"

"I know. Keep out of it," Chen hissed - irritation growing in his voice. 

Jongin nodded, turning back his attention towards his brother. 

 

Baekhyun was happily chatting up a young bartender, who occasionally played with her hair, smiling and blushing as Baekhyun complimented her on her outfit. 

Jongin shook his head, rolling his eyes. How could he have ever doubted his brother? - he was the same no matter what. Baekhyun would never change. 

 

"Thanks," Baekhyun laughed, eyes twinkling as he grabbed a couple of mugs from the bartender's arms. 

"So, how long are you guys staying here?" the bartender smiled, twirling her loose strands of brown hair between her fingers.

"Not long," Baekhyun smirked. He leaned on the counter, face hovering a few inches from her face, "But for you, I'd consider staying longer," he whispered, winking.

The bartender blushed, a slight shade of pink brushed onto her cheeks. 

"I, uh...." she laughed nervously, " I don't know your name."

Baekhyun chucked. "And I don't know yours."

"Mina. Mina Jaworski" she stuck out her hand.

"Nice to meet you, Mina Jaworski," Baekhyun smiled, shaking her hand. He grinned, watching as Mina shifted nervously in place. "I'm Baekhyun. Thanks for the drinks." 

"You..you're welcome."

 

He nodded at her, smiling and making his way back to the table, when he felt something hit his leg. And in that sudden moment, the mugs slipped from his arms and hit the wood floors - water spilling everywhere.

He cursed, hissing as he clutched his now sore leg. 

 

"WHOOPS! sorry lad!" 

Baekhyun turned to see one of the large strangers gripping his arm. He backed away - jerking away from the man's grasp. 

"Six" Baekhyun grunted.

"What?"

"You owe me six drinks you idiot."

 

The stranger snickered; he edged closer - tower over Baekhyun and eyeing his body slowly. 

 

"Give me one night and I"ll give you whatever you want" the stranger leered. 

Baekhyun sighed, brushing his fingers through his now soaked hair. 

"Too bad," Baekhyun replied, blunt and cold, "You're not my type."

The stranger frowned. His friend joined him, stepping closer towards Baekhyun, only to be stopped by the other. 

"Leave it, Jed," the stranger spoke to his friend, "The boy thinks he's too good for us." he sniggered, pulling his friend away.

 

Baekhyun shook his head and then paused, patting his pockets as he eyed the two strangers. 

 

"Wait!"

The strangers turned, both smirking as they walked back.

"Changed your mind?"

"Give it back" Baekhyun stuck out his hand, eyelashes fluttering in anger.

"What?" The one called Jed laughed, "You sure pick odd ones, Dan." He clapped his friends back.

"Give it back," Baekhyun growled, "My ring. It's important to me."

 

After his conversation with Orixe, he had slipped his ring into his pocket - careful not to touch it in the Zero's presence again. And now his pockets felt light - no trace of what was once hidden there.

 

"Oh," Dan held up a small silver ring, twirling it between his fingers, "you mean this thing?"

Baekhyun reached for it as the man tossed it to Jed, both laughing as Baekhyun grunted in frustration.

"One night," Dan laughed, swaying the ring, "and you can have it back."

"Give it back, before you regret it," Baekhyun scowled at the two men.

"Really?" Jed sniggered. He curled his fingers around Baekhyun's face - squeezing it tightly "What are you thinking of doing?........ Now that I look closely Dan was right, you are c---ahhhhhhhhh" 

 

A flutter of dark locks shoved against Jed, pushing him away from Baekhyun. 

 

"Get away from my brother!" Jongin yelled, eyes dark and rage bursting from his veins. 

"You F*** ---" Jed threw a punch, fists landing on Jongin's eye. 

 

Jongin grunted, faltering back in pain. Baekhyun quickly stepped in front, pushing Jed hard - sending him crashing into the counter.

Dan hurriedly helped his friend up - a tinge of red now creeping down Jed's face.

 

"Get out of my way," Dan stood in front of Baekhyun - eyes locked onto Jongin.

"Touch him and you're dead," Baekhyun warned.

Dan scoffed. "Yea? What are you going to do?"

"It's not me you have to worry about," Baekhyun smirked, nodding towards his table, "It's them"

Dan glanced at the table, his face blanching at the sight ahead of him.

And what a sight it was to see, for even Jongin shivered, as he stood looking over Baekhyun's shoulder.

 

Kyungsoo, Chanyeol, and Sehun were standing, threat distinct in their gazes - their powers released from their bodies, melding into a mish-mosh of hovering pebbles, flickering flames, and swirling wind. 

Dan and Jed shivered, both backing slightly, but as taken back as they were from the three - the Zeros, who were still seated casually, were all the more frightening. 

Half of the wooden table was now frosted over - bits cracking and slipping onto the floor as Xiumin glared back at the two men. His fists were gripped onto the table, shards of ice ejecting from his hands like spears. His eyes evoked a certain darkness - a readiness to kill lurking in the corners of his frowned lips. 

And then there was Chen, who sat, leaning back into his chair, a haunting smile pulling at his lips - his eyes remained pale and daunting. There was a curious twinkle under the shade of those pale irises - a certain playfulness aching to reach out or maybe it was the excitement of a hunter facing his prey. Fields of sparks erupted from every part of his being, his fingers drumming against the smoothed ice as if waiting for any sort of signal - for any opportunity to strike.

 

"Now," Baekhyun held out his palm again, "my ring?" he smiled sweetly. 

Dan gulped as he quickly placed the ring onto Baekhyun's arm. He stepped back, grabbing his friend along with him. 

"Freaks!" he yelled as they both rushing out the pub door without stealing a glance back. 

 

Baekhyun slipped the ring back onto his finger, sighing and ruffling through Jongin's mess of hair.

"Baek...."

"I'm fine, Jongin" he placed his palm on Jongin's face softly, frowning when he caught sight of a small bruise forming under his brother's eye.

"Don't do that again," he whispered to his younger brother, locking arms together.

Jongin nodded, smiling as they both walked back to the table.

 

"Well," Baekhyun grinned, "That was fun," he laughed, crumbling into his seat.

"Was it?" Jongin asked, frowning, "They were about to ---"

"I know, Jongin," Baekhyun smiled, sighing a breath of relief as he stole Chen's glass of water, gulping it down with haste.

 

Jongin slumped back into the chair, reaching out for Kyungsoo's hand under the table. 

"That was brave of you," Kyungsoo whispered in his ear.

"Thanks," Jongin grinned.

"And idiotic."

Jongin nodded, fingers locking with Kyungsoo's warm hands. 

"But brave," Kyungsoo added.

Jongin smiled, dropping his head onto Kyungsoo's shoulders.

 

"Chen. Xiumin," Baekhyun murmured between another gulp of fresh water, "Stand down. You're scaring the lovely bartender." 

The Zeros drew back - ice slipping back into Xiumin's fingers and static diminishing slowly from the tips of Chen's bangs. They both sat rigid in their chairs. 

"You were too careless," Chen gritted his teeth, keeping his gaze away from Baekhyun.

"Was I?"

"You were, Baek," Xiumin voiced. 

 

The three of them sat in silence, none of them meeting eyes and breath stilling to one movement. Chen and Xiumin stole glances at Baekhyun occasionally, only to look down whenever their gazes met.

The others shifted uncomfortably in their seats, all exchanging curious looks at one another - feeling slightly off-put by the Zero's behavior. 

 

"You're right," Baekhyun finally mumbled, "Sorry."

 

* * *

 

"We're really sorry," Jongin bowed to the bartender, "We'll pay for the table and everything."

Mina shook her head frantically, her gaze slightly distracted by Baekhyun. "No, it's really okay. I hate those two guys anyways."

"Who were they?" Kyungsoo questioned.

"Dan and Jed, former soldiers that vowed to protect Krell. Now they are just as wicked and corrupt as everyone else here."

Kyungsoo nodded, feeling slightly sympathetic towards Mina.

 

"Um, are you sure I can't get you guys anything else? I know you're waiting for the rest of your group." 

"We're alright, Mina," Baekhyun smiled, "Everyone's stuffed and satisfied thanks to you." He leaned on his elbow, head tilted to one side. 

Mina beamed, rosy cheeks blushing. 

"Um, just...just let me know...you know if you need any----"

"Shouldn't you get back to work?" Chen interrupted, still irritated and seated at the table.

Mina's previous smile fell; she nodded and left hurriedly, back to wiping glasses behind the bar. 

 

"What was that?" Baekhyun frowned at Chen.

"She was irritating," Chen grabbed Baekhyun's glass of water, ignoring curious glances as he walked away angrily. 

 

* * *

 

 

"What's wrong," Kyungsoo leaned towards Jongin, brushing through his hair.

Jongin shook his head, rubbing at his temples. "Just tired." 

"Once they get back, I'll ask Orixe to let you sleep."

Jongin nodded.

 

It was odd, ever since the fight, there was a field of white noise buzzing in his ears. It filled inside his head quickly, spreading through his bones like quickfire. 

 

"Jongin?"

He shook his head again, breath quickening, his hands clutching against his ears. He closed his eyes, trying to focus, trying to tune it out, but the noise grew - forming in words, into a familiar tone of voice.

 

_Jongin......young masssstterrrrrrrrr_

 

"Jongin?" Chanyeol glanced at the boy with worry, quickly standing and walking over to his side. 

 

Jongin faltered, his hand now gripping onto the table and body leaning into Kyungsoo's arms.

 

"Jongin, what's wrong?" Chanyeol questioned again. 

Jongin blinked.

She was calling. She needed him. He had to go. He turned to Kyungsoo whose eyes were cast in worry.

 

"Soo...."

"Is it her?"

Jongin nodded.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, and then he let it consume him, closing his eyes in one moment and falling lifeless into Kyungsoo's arms. 

 

"JONGIN!" Baekhyun yelled frantic, gripping his brother's face but there was no answer.

Kyungsoo held him, still and shocked at the event. 

"Chen!" he called, turning to the Zero.

Chen walked over, examining the lifeless boy immediately. 

 

"It's okay," he noted, "He's just unconscious."

"What?"

"He's unconscious."

"How?," Kyungsoo questioned, "How can he just---."

"The Knife," Chanyeol stepped in, "It must be the Knife."

"Knife?" Chen raised a brow.

Baekhyun glared at Chanyeol, who clammed up immediately.

"He'll wake up? You're sure?" Kyungsoo asked. 

Chen shrugged, he glanced worriedly at the perplexed Baekhyun, who stood still - eyes cast onto his brother's shut eyelids.

 

"He'll be fine. His body is probably just tired."

 

Kyungsoo nodded, clinging onto the sleeping Jongin and carrying him into a chair. He leaned back into the rigid wood - his back holding the weight of them both. He wrapped his arms around Jongin's body, swaying back and forth and humming low as he looked down at Jongin's sleeping face.

 

He brushed through the unruly dark hair, sighing from time to time - resting his palm on Jongin's forehead. 

 

"You're impossible," he whispered.

 

And he could swear, at that exact moment that Jongin's lips curled slightly - a light smile painted onto his sleeping face. 

 

* * *

 

"Where is he?" Tao stood - his face still blank with disbelief. 

"At a nearby pub with the rest," Luhan replied, "To which," he turned towards Orixe, "we should return, there might be trouble."

 

Orixe nodded. He looked at a fidgeting Joonmyun, who awkwardly behind Yixing. The both of them had joined them, while Tao was taking time to ponder the news of his former leader being alive.

 

"Joonmyun, you are to accompany us to Gaamor. You will receive your payment there."

Joonmyun nodded. 

"Wait," Tao frowned, "You're still taking them? You're taking him, despite knowing that he's returned to us. You're taking him to the KING?!" his face curdled red in anger.

"Tao," Yixing growled, "watch your tone."

"He's alive, Orixe!" Tao continued, his body turned towards the sitting leader "He's finally back with us. I can't believe you're even thinking of taking him back to Gaamor!"

"Tao I am warning you" Yixing stepped forward. 

"Have you even thought about why he left in the first place?! We're the ones who pushed him away. He hated it there! He hated being with us! and WE ARE TAKING HIM ----"  
  


"ENOUGH!" Orixe stood, his bright eyes darkening and composure filled with the aura of danger. 

Tao gulped, voice hesitating. But unlike the other Zeros, he was never one to back down to Orixe, after all, he knew who he had pledged his life to and it was never to this man. 

 

"If you're taking him back," Tao spoke quietly, "Then I am not with you. I can't do that. I won't put him through that again."

"We have no choice," Orixe uttered bitterly, glaring daggers at the insubordinate soldier. 

"I gave my word to him. I will never go against his wishes again."

 

Luhan and Yixing glanced at each other - exchanging knowing thoughts.

"And neither will I," Luhan stepped forward, nodding at Tao. 

"Nor I," Yixing joined.

 

Joonmyun stood surprised at the three Zeros, nervous glances aimed at Orixe, whose composure seemed to have peeled back into some hidden darkness. 

 

"It is not your decision," Orixe growled, "what we are to do. It is mine." 

"Then you of all should understand why we don't want to," Tao bit back.

"Orixe," Yixing spoke cautiously, "I know how hard it will be for you to go against the King, but this is Baekhyun we are talking about. Do you really want to see him broken down again? Do you want him to push us away again? Because that is what will happen if we take him back."

 

Orixe clenched his jaw, blue eyes casting a certain electricity as his fists tightened. 

 

"Or maybe you're with the King," Tao spat, "Maybe you don't give a d*** about Baekhyun."

Luhan and Yixing froze, both silently cursing Tao for going too far. Because they all knew exactly how much Baekhyun meant to Orixe, they saw how devastated he was when the guards had informed him of Baekhyun's death. They knew that despite the way he acted, he worried for Baekhyun the most.

 

"How dare you!" Orixe hissed - dark wisps of smoke slowly rising from the corner of his eyes, now a brilliant blue. 

"Then why do you---"

"That's enough Tao," Yixing stepped between the both of them, fearing that Orixe would lose his mind and actually kill Tao. 

 

Tao bit his lip, holding back his thoughts and staring intently at the ground.

 

"Orixe," Luhan placed his palm on Orixe's shoulder - which seemed to calm the man, "Please. For once, please don't make us do this."

Orixe stood silently, glancing back and forth between the three Zeros - their eyes pleading at him. 

He sighed, pushing back his dark hair. 

 

"Tao, we'll be staying here for a few days. Pay the landlord and make sure the place is guarded at all times."

 

Tao froze, clearly surprised that their leader actually gave in to their wishes.

He smiled, nodding and happily running off to fulfill his duties. 

"What about Jongin?" Joonmyun inquired.

"He is Baekhyun's brother. We have allegiance to him as much as Baekhyun," Luhan replied. 

"But the deal ---"

"You'll be paid," Orixe cut in, "Tao will make sure of it. Tomorrow, I will have a guard arranged to escort you back to your home if that is your choice."

Joonmyun paused and then nodded.

 

"And Joonmyun?"

He glanced up at Orixe.

"If you repeat one word of this decision to the King, there will be no place on this earth left for you to crawl back to."

Joonmyun gulped, shivering as he stared at Orixe's cruel eyes and not one bone in his body doubted the man's words.

 

* * *

 

_He walked slowly, arms reaching to hold onto cold walls. Where was he?_

_It was different from the usual place - he stared down the candle-lit halls._

_Somehow it seemed familiar, a place he had mentioned before or a picture he had seen before._

_Where was it?_

_He could hear muffled voices at the end of the hall. He pressed his ear against the walls- the chill of the stone piercing into his ear._

_But there was only silence, a dreadful silence that sent shivers down his spine._

_He took a deep breath, step by step walking closer to an arched opening._

 

_"Wait"_

_He turned suddenly, heart beating as she appeared before him._

 

_"Isla," he whispered._

_She smiled, her silver long hair curled to one side._

_S_ _he wrapped her arms around him, purring as she rested her face on his chest._

 

_"Welcome back young master," she chimed - a certain glow to her face shifting into a cruel smile._

 

_"Where are we?" he inquired, uncomfortably pushing her away from himself. He hated the way she touched him._

 

_"Don't you recognize it, young master?"_

 

_Jongin shook his head, shivering as Isla locked arms with him. She walked quickly, pulling him at her side._

_The voices grew louder, clearer, familiar._

_They stood near the arched entry now, his sight clearing into a picture of two young figures laughing side by side._

_He squinted and then he could see it as clear as day._

_It was his own voice, he could tell. He could hear it._

_He stepped back, sweat condensed onto his skin._

 

_"Welcome back, young master, to the castle of Gaamor."_


	23. The Cursed III

* * *

**PART III**

* * *

 

"How is he?"

"Okay, I think," Kyungsoo replied, "his breathing seems stable."

He scooted over to make room for Baekhyun. The two of them sat in silence, watching the rise and fall of Jongin's chest.

 

"I didn't think that thing was affecting him so much," Baekhyun muttered after a while.

Kyungsoo nodded, rubbing his weary eyes. He glanced out the window - clouds parting to welcome the veil of evening darkness. 

 

"Has he said anything to you?"

"Not that much," Kyungsoo shrugged, "He's been dreaming about his ancient more often now. He said he calls for her sometimes."

"What? Why?"

Kyungsoo gritted his jaw. "To talk"

Baekhyun blinked, brows wrenching in confusion.

"About what?" he inquired.

"I don't know, he won't tell me."

Baekhyun sighed, shoulders slumping as he leaned against his chair. "He's always been like that. Keeping everything to himself."

Kyungsoo nodded, lips pressed between his teeth.

"You're the only one I've seen him open up to."

"Not anymore," Kyungsoo voiced bitterly.

"Give him time. It was tough for him.....losing you."

".....I know."

 

"awhhh," Baekhyun stretched his arms, belting a loud yawn, ",....those guy are taking foreeevverrrr...." He leaned to his side, resting his head on Kyungsoo's shoulders.

Kyungsoo glanced down, smiling as the view to Baekhyun's face was obstructed by a mess of golden hair pressed against his shirt. He dropped his shoulders lower, waiting until his friend's breath stilled to a slow lull. 

Thinking Baekhyun was asleep, Kyungsoo began to hum - a low tune reverberating between silent lips. He closed his eyes, feeling the course of notes playing through his mind. It was a simple song, one he had heard a long time ago.

 

> _I lost my mind, when it was the first time I met you_
> 
> _all things except for you get in slow motion_
> 
> _please tell me now if it is real love........._

 

He sang it to Jongin sometimes, when they were younger, but it had been a while since then. He smiled unconsciously, recalling more of the song - his smooth voice gliding across the notes like they were his own. 

 

"I missed your singing."

 

Kyungsoo paused, eyes jerking open as he glanced down at Baekhyun. 

"You hate my singing," he chuckled.

"That's not true. I was always jealous of the way you could play with notes like that."

Kyungsoo smiled. "It's been a while."

Baekhyun nodded, sitting straight and stretching again - another long yawn escaping his lips. 

 

"What about you?" Kyungsoo reached around - fixing Baekhyun's messy strands. 

"Hm?"

"Jongin always raves about how you have an amazing voice, but I've never heard you sing. Not once."

Baekhyun shrugged, glancing at his sleeping brother once more before getting up.

 

"I'm going to ask Chen how much longer we have to wait," he replied - quickly diverting the subject.

Kyungsoo frowned, large eyes caught curiously as his friend walked away. 

 

* * *

 

"How is he?"

 

Kyungsoo shifted uncomfortably, every bit of his body repelling the deep voice.

"Fine," he muttered - not even sparing a glance as Chanyeol pulled up a chair to sit beside him. 

Kyungsoo bit the inside of his cheeks, fists curled tight as Chanyeol leaned forward - large hands sifting through Jongin's dark hair. 

 

"It'll take him away more and more," Chanyeol confided - slumping back into his chair, "that thing inside him," nodding his head at Jongin's body.

"What do you mean?" Kyungsoo stared at the man. 

"I've traveled most of the world trading, and I've never seen anything like that knife."

"So?"

"So," Chanyeol furrowed his brows, frustrated, "so that thing is not normal, Kyungsoo. It seems older and more powerful. It's amazing that Jongin is even able to keep up with it. The longer he stays linked to it, the more tired he'll get."

"Then we'll just make him sleep more often," Kyungsoo muttered, rolling his eyes. 

Chanyeol shook his head. "It's not like that. He'll sleep more, sure. Maybe it'll even start as just naps during the day but then he'll need more rest- longer naps - he'll wake up constantly irritated and tired. And then it'll get harder to wake him up because he'll realize soon enough that it's easier and less painful when he's asleep. And eventually, he'll never want to ---"

"Shut it!" Kyungsoo hissed - the veins on his throat bulging against his skin. 

Chanyeol scowled, turning away from the angry boy and gazing back at the sleeping one. 

 

The absence of sound was suffocating - both of their breaths released in irregular cohesion. Neither seemed to pay attention to the other - trying with all their might to focus on anything else. 

 

"You know it'll never happen," Chanyeol suddenly spat, "you and him - I'll never let it."

Kyungsoo scoffed bitterly, "It's not your choice, it's his."

"He'll realize soon enough."

 

Kyungsoo gripped the edges of his seat - nails digging into the wood.

 

"And you call that love?" he growled, "Separating him from someone he cares about?"

Chanyeol sighed - meeting Kyungsoo's scornful gaze.

"It's exactly because I care about him that I won't allow it."

"You're insane," Kyungsoo scoffed.

"I know your types, Kyungsoo."

Kyungsoo chuckled - a trace of anger lodged in his voice. "And what exactly is that?.

"Balkan soldiers," Chanyeol's face remained calm - his thoughts collected and forming into hateful words.

"I've gone through years watching people like you come back - embracing those you love, aching to leave everything in the past behind. And for a while, it works - living the idea of a normal life......

........And then you'll start to think it's alright because you'll smile day after day, telling yourself that you've left everything you've done behind, that you'll replace all the bad memories with good ones...............but it never actually changes does it, Kyungsoo? No matter how much you cover up your scars."

 

Kyungsoo clenched his jaw, eyes focused on Chanyeol's irritating and smug face. The rage inside of him burned, clawing it's way out and trying to find some reprieve in the thought of maybe punching the other in the face. 

 

"The truth is that time cannot heal or take away your pain," Chanyeol continued, "It cannot mend the years of destructive thoughts embedded in your mind or the guilt you feel every day of your life for what you've done. They're always there - those demons - constantly appearing in your dreams.................

...............And eventually, you lose control and they bleed out - seeping into your everyday life................ And so, you start hating the things around you, despising the people around you because they can't replace that feeling - and you push them away, hoping to find some ounce of peace within you. And when they question your love for them - you begin to doubt yourself and start taking it out on them. It's always there....the darkness."

"And slowly, Kyungsoo," he pointed at Kyungsoo's chest, "that darkness will eat you from the inside out, and without knowing it, you'll drag down Jongin along with you."

 

Kyungsoo pressed his lips together, eyes squinting. Chanyeol's words had affected him more than he wanted it to. 

"What are you a prophet?" he scowled, his voice slightly raised, "And what the hell would you know about what it was like! You cannot even begin to imagine what it was like being under the King's control - being forced to do things....." his shoulders shook.

Chanyeol watched steadily.

" Don't sit there and judge me, Chanyeol," Kyungsoo took a breath, hoping to control his rising anger, "You don't have that right."

 

"Maybe," Chanyeol's gaze dropped to the group as if in remorse - his palms clutching at the loose end of his belt.The light in the room dimmed, the world outside the windows shrouded in pure ebony.

The light in the room began to dim while the world outside the windows shrouded in pure ebony. It was hard to read his face - his expressions. The flicker of candlelight cast an array of shadows that danced on his cheeks - the muscles of his jawline tensed.

 

Kyungsoo studied him - surprised at how calm the man seemed, but somehow it only seemed to irritate him further. 

 

"....my father...." Chanyeol finally murmured.

"What?" 

Chanyeol glanced up, locking eyes with Kyungsoo.

"My father," he replied a little louder, "He was a soldier in the 3rd Batallion."

Kyungsoo blinked - unsure at how to gauge Chanyeol's sudden confession, on how to read the sadness hidden behind his stern gaze. 

"He served the King for most of his life, fought in the War too," Chanyeol sighed - his voice dropping to a low whisper, "I was ten when he came back home - retired. It was great at first, we were a family again. I could finally talk to him. I could finally brag to all my friends about how brave he was. I admired him, you know, for serving his country," he scoffed, shaking his head, "But it's all an illusion, Kyungsoo. They never come back the same."

Kyungsoo released his breath - heart slowly and reluctantly breaking in empathy. 

"What happened?" he asked.

"At first he'd come home drunk," a blank gaze of something lose cast upon Chanyeol's face, "My mother would hide me, whenever he was like that. She took most of the blows - she was strong for such a petite woman. She always made excuses for him, but I never believed her................

I warned her many times to leave him - told her that we should run away. But she was stubborn as always - insisting that he would change. Sometimes I believed her.............but he never did........."

Kyungsoo gulped, eyes slowly softening. 

 

"It's hard, isn't it? Forgetting?" Chanyeol sighed, pressing his dark hair back. 

Kyungsoo sat still. He wasn't ready to admit anything - especially not to Chanyeol. 

 

"...........I'm sorry....for what you went through," Kyungsoo mumbled, "But that has nothing to do with Jongin and I."

 

Chanyeol blinked, leaning back as he studied Kyungsoo's sincere words. From the other side of the room, he could hear Baekhyun's loud voice laughing at some joke Chen was sharing. He gulped, his eyes dropping back onto Jongin's sleeping face. 

 

And for a moment, there was a sort of defiance building in the reflection of his eyes - but then, he shook his head wildly with a forced laugh belting from his throat. It was an unpleasant sound even to Kyungsoo's ears. 

 

 

"You seriously believed that?" Chuckled hid his face as he got up, "God, you're gullible." 

 

Kyungsoo's gaze darkened, his growing irritation already bubbling into something else. He opened his mouth - ready to spill a slur of loathing words to the source of his anger, ready to curl his fists and pummel them into Chanyeol's disgusting face, but then he paused. 

Because in that moment, as the glow of moonlight poured into the room and fell onto Chanyeol's face - there he caught a glaze of restricted tears lodged in the corner of the man's eyes. 

And in that moment, he allowed his anger to diminish - a wave of sympathy melting his cold heart for the man. 

 

Truly, he understood it, somehow - Chanyeol was the same as him. They both wanted to hide their true weakness - to mask their true emotions - to appear strong. They both drowned in a neverending darkness that they wished to escape from. 

 

Maybe in some way, he and Chanyeol were not that different. Maybe in their own way, they were trying to protect the one thing they both cherished the most. 

 

"I'll let you know," Kyungsoo voiced softly, "when he's awake.

Chanyeol stood there - a blur of confusion and surprise plastered on his face. It was unnerving that Kyungsoo didn't seem the least bit angry at him, but for some reason he decided not to push his luck.  

 

"Okay," he nodded, his harsh gaze softening as he turned - walking away from the two. 

 

* * *

 

"Tell me, what's he like?" Tao bounced on the soles of his feet, a dreamy smile on his face - pace quickening as they walked through the city market.

"Different," Yixing replied," but still the same."

"What does that mean?" Tao stopped in place, puzzled.

"You'll see," Yixing smiled. 

"So he's called Baekhyun now?."

Yixing nodded. 

"Baekhyun," Tao whispered, "I still can't believe it, I mean all these years! Do you think he missed us as much as we missed him?"

Yixing bit back his tongue, glancing at Luhan for support.

"I'm sure he has," Luhan jumped in, nodding.

Tao turned around - swinging his arms wide. "Ahhhh! I can't wait to tell him everything!"

"You can't," Luhan scolded.

"Why not?"

"Tao, it's been years. He doesn't need to know everything King has put us through, and besides, he seems to have forgotten a lot."

"What?!!"

"It's true," Yixing agreed, "He's only recalled a few things just recently."

 

Tao paused, frowning and pensive. 

"How did he forget?"

"We're not sure..."

"....do you think Orixe --?"

"No, he would never do that."

"But you saw how reluctant he was earlier! He's wanted to take him back---"

"Stop it Tao," Yixing growled, "You know what Baekhyun means to him."

 

Tao pouted, rolling his eyes. He flicked away a strand of his red hair irritably. 

"Well I don't care," he spat, "I'll kill him if he did anything."

 

 

"What's wrong?" Yixing turned towards Luhan - who had stopped in place, soft features slowly shifting into signs of blind rage and eyes aimed at two men by one of the market stands. 

"Luhan?" Yixing tried again - following his comrades gaze. 

Luhan blinked, rubbing at his temples. "Nothing."

Yixing frowned. He could see something was clearly bothering him. He looked back at the two men - figures hunched over an array of abnormally bright apples, whispers exchanged between the two. 

"Hurry up!" Tao yelled, now slightly steps ahead of them.

 

 

The two Zeros continued walking, Yixing occassionally glancing in concern towards the irritated Luhan. And true to his fear, they only gained little ground before the blonde Zero stopped abruptly, his breath static and harsh with lips curling into a threatening snarl. 

 

"Luhan?" Yixing called cautiously. 

"...they won't stop..."

"Who?"

Luhan jerked his head at the two men - hand pressed against his temple. 

"Ignore it." Yixing advised.

"No...you don't know what..." he snarled again, "what they're thinking....."

"I know this is hard for you," Yixing placed a palm onto Luhan's shoulder, "but we need to get to the pub before it gets late. Orixe is waiting for us." 

Luhan groaned, shrugging from Yixing's touch. The leader had stayed behind - sending the three of them with the task of bringing the group safely to the house, but right now, his mind was constricted - filled with the thoughts and images so vile that he could feel his stomach turning.

It was hard enough, blocking out the soundless cries of the rest of the city - but this....this he could not ignore. 

He leaned his head slightly, focusing on the sounds escaping from human lips.

 

> _"....that blonde one? Too bad he's surrounded by freaks!"_
> 
> _"F***! I'm going to kill that little s***! Look at this, I'm bleeding."_
> 
> _"Don't worry, we'll get him. He's bound to separate from the group at some time..."_
> 
> _"How much do you think we'll get for him?"_
> 
> _"He's a beauty - plus the light hair and pale skin...I'm sure around 5-10 grand"_
> 
> _"That much?!!! D***!"_
> 
> _"The only problem is his personality. He's too fiesty. The higher rollers won't like that."_
> 
> _"Don't worry about that. I"ll make sure to fix him before. Ugh I can't wait till I beat the s*** out of him and then teach him exactly how he should serve his new master."_
> 
> _"God, you're sick!"_
> 
> _"I'm sick? I'm not the one who wanted to stick it in his pretty little lips."_
> 
> _"Ugh stop, you're getting me excited. Here's the deal. I get first dibs and then he's all yours."_
> 
> _"No way! After I"m done, that little s*** is gonna wish he never laid a hand on me."_

 

"What's going on?" Tao could feel Luhan's dangerous aura from where he was standing. 

"Tao," Luhan grunted as the younger Zero walked up to them, "Set up a barrier now."

Yixing's eyes widened, his head shaking. "No, Luhan," he gripped at Luhan's arm, "this is not worth it."

"YOU DON"T KNOW!" Luhan yelled, his face red and curdled in rage, jerking his arm away, "YOU CAN'T HEAR IT, WHAT THEY'RE THINKING!"

"Lu---"

"IT'S DISGUSTING...ITS....." he paused, gasping for air, dropping his voice, "if you only heard what they were saying about.....they don't deserve to live." 

Yixing stood perplexed with Tao at his side, the two of them now seriously concerned for their friend. 

 

"Now Tao!...." Luhan hissed, clutching at his head, "Just set up the barrier!......"

 

Tao frowned and then stepped back - It was never a good idea to stop Luhan when he was in this kind of state. He breathed in the stark smell of the city - his head spinning as the air began to still, the moment now behind a slight blink and shutter as he felt the air thicken - his hands reaching for familiar strings. He tilted his head, reading through space - how far should he set it up? how much of a distance would matter? - he reached farther, muttering a few words under his breath as the ground below him began to glow. 

 

He blinked, flipping open his eyelids and nodding at Luhan. "It's done."

 

"Good," Luhan growled, his fists curled - already stalking ahead towards the two men.

 

And as he got closer, he was already plotting the infinite ways he would torture them in his mind - relishing in the idea that his caged anger would somehow find its release. 

 

* * *

 

"Is it Tao?" Baekhyun drummed his fingers against the wooden table - eyeing Chen and Xiumin curiously, "The one we are going to meet?"

Chen nodded. 

Baekhyun sighed, slipping his long fingers through his hair. "Great," he groaned.

"He missed you the most," Xiumin frowned, "out of all of us. He waited every day by the main gate - he was the only one who never accepted it......your death."

Baekhyun stared blankly at both Zeros. 

 

"Baek..." Chen started, "now that you're back with us. Will you take Orixe's position?"

"No," Baekhyun yawned lazily, leaning on his elbow - finger swirling the drops of condensation on the table-top.

"Why not?" Chen questioned, slightly vexed.

 

Baekhyun blinked, staring as Chen's pale eyes stood out against the dimming room. 

 

"How'd you lose it?" he asked, ignoring Chen's previous question.

Chen pursed his lips, already understanding what Baekhyun was implying. 

"I'll tell you if you tell me why."

Baekhyun's eyes crinkled in amusement. "Or I could just make you tell me."

Chen bit his bottom lip, slightly nervous. 

 

"Relax," Baekhyun sighed, "I don't want it anymore.....power over you guys."

Chen and Xiumin sat surprised, waiting for Baekhyun to explain further, but the golden-haired boy simply smiled - eyes twinkling as he turned his attention towards the approaching Sehun. 

 

"You realize we're the only ones left in here," Sehun complained as he sat next to Baekhyun. 

"They'll be back soon," Chen scowled, lips frowning as he watched Baekhyun leaning onto Sehun's shoulder. 

 

"Hey, want to play a quick game?" Baekhyun purred, curling his arms around Sehun.

The soldier chuckled. "I would, but I don't think your guards are too happy with me at the moment." He nodded towards the Zeros.

They both glanced at the plain show of something between jealousy and disgust casting onto the Zeros faces, and then they both giggled - Baekhyun peeling away from Sehun and sitting straight.

"Touch him again," Chen growled - eyes glowering, "and I"ll send you back to Gaamor with limbs."

"Relax, Chen," Baekhyun laughed, "It was a joke. Remember those?"

Chen frowned. 

"Leave it, Chen," Xiumin snarled, "Sehun knows his place."

 

 

"Ughhhhhhhhhhh!" Baekhyun groaned, stretching, "I'm soooo bored. Chen sing something!"

"Like what?" Chen replied, startled. But his lips curled, glad to see Baekhyun as his usual self again. 

"Anything! It's too quiet here."

"Alright, I'll----" suddenly he stopped short, jerking his head towards the pub door.

"What's wrong?" Baekhyun questioned.

"Xiumin," Chen turned towards the other Zero, "We need to leave now. Luhan's lost it."

Xiumin's eyes widened and then he nodded, getting up quickly to retrieve the rest. 

 

"What's wrong with Lu?" Baekhyun pulled at Chen's arm as the Zero stood.

"I'm not sure," Chen spoke, "He's angry though, I can hear it. Tao's set up a barrier, he'd never do that unless Luhan goes on a rampage."

 

Sehun glanced at the Zero, surprised. 

"They're yards away," Sehun muttered, "How the hell do you know all that?"

Chen looked down at Sehun's curious gaze, but ignored it, turning to Baekhyun.

 

"You have to stop him, Baek. Yixing and Tao won't be able to do anything." 

Baekhyun nodded without question as he stood quickly, pulling the perplexed Sehun along with him.

 

"Then let's go."


	24. The Cursed IV

* * *

**PART IV**

* * *

 

The chill of the evening air glazed over Kyungsoo's skin, his breath deepening and aching to fill his lungs. He peeked to his side, smiling as Jongin's sleeping face was slung over Xiumin's shoulder. 

They had left the pub suddenly - Chen insistent that they had to get to Luhan before anything serious happened. It was surprising to both Kyungsoo and Sehun, despite their thorough knowledge of the Zero's abilities, of how Chen always knew things ahead of time - of how aware he was of his surroundings. But what surprised them more was the calm determination on Baekhyun's face - their friend suddenly silent and keeping a quick pace with the Zero at his side. 

It was odd, how as time passed, Baekhyun seemed to show more of an understanding towards the Zeros - though he never really indulged in sharing it with the rest of the group. 

It was odd, how their friend comfortably ordered the soldiers as if they were his own - there was a sense of chemistry between them as if their years apart had changed nothing.

And as their days together grew, there was a tiny bit of fear lodging in the pits of their stomachs because they could see it - that Baekhyun was drifting farther away and there was nothing they could do to stop it. 

 

"How dangerous of a situation are we walking into?" Kyungsoo questioned - shaking away his thoughts.

"Do you remember Cana, near the eastern borders?" Xiumin pulled Jongin tighter against his back. 

"I heard you guys destroyed half of it"

Xiumin shook his head. "Truth is, none of us touched a stone in that city - it was all Luhan."

Kyungsoo's jaw slackened, eyes blinking in disbelief. "Why?"

"He was upset, angry about losing Baek. We all were, but he always had a hard time - keeping himself contained. When we were deployed to Cana, we were not expecting the devastation that was already there. The King had sent Karnals ahead of us to get rid of everything that moved in the city. It was a lesson - to teach us that we belonged to him, that we had no control even if Baekhyun was no longer with us," Xiumin sighed, meeting eyes with Kyungsoo, "Losing him and seeing all that - it was too much for Luhan - and he lost it."

"So..." Kyungoo hesitated, "it's just a rumor then? That he killed all those people?"

Xiumin nodded, a sad smile cast upon his lips. "They were already gone - hours before we got there. When Luhan lost control of his powers, we were already outside of the city."

Kyungsoo glanced down, blinking as the rocks crushed under the soles of his boots. He watched the lining of Xiumin's boots - tracing the stitch of leather. 

 

They were different - the Zeros - far different from what he imagined. 

 

* * *

 

"The barrier's already set up," Chen explained, "We won't be able to enter, only you."

Baekhyun nodded, palms nervously clenching in anticipation.

"You know how he gets - he won't be able to hear you."

"I know."

"If he tries to attack you, if he --"

"Chen," Baekhyun interrupted, "I know how to handle him."

Chen smiled, wrapping his arms around Baekhyun's shoulders.

 

"You never know," he teased, "what if you use your powers and faint again?"

Baekhyun frowned, pouting slightly. "I didn't faint. You're the one who knocked me out."

"Did I?" Chen feigned surprised - holding up his hands.

Baekhyun shook his head - rolling his eyes. "I'll take care of Lu. Just make sure nothing happens to Jongin."

Chen's previous teasing smile dropped. 

"Why do you care about that boy so much? He's not really your brother."

Baekhyun tensed. "Just do as you're told," he snapped.

Chen bit back his lip, looking away.

Baekhyun sighed, swiftly pushing his bangs to the side. "Look, I'm sorry. He's important to me, Chen. Just as you are to me."

A warm smile slowly filling Chen's cheeks as his arm wrapped back around Baekhyun. 

 

 

"Chen, will you tell me? How you lost your sight?"

Chen tensed - his arm tightening its hold on the other.

"You'll get upset," he replied.

"I won't"

 

Chen leaned his head against Baekhyun, drowning in the followed silence.

 

"Chen?"

"..............it was my own fault."

"How?"

"I refused a direct order."

"By the King?"

Chen nodded, eyelids closing.

"What was the order?"

Chen sighed, slipping his arm out of Baekhyun's hold. "I was to destroy Osteria."

Baekhyun stopped in place. "The church?"

Chen nodded again. "It was right after we lost you. And he was furious - he wanted to rid of every memory of you," he tightened his jaw, "But I couldn't do it. Not that place - not the place you loved so much."

Baekhyun sighed. "It's just a church, Chen."

"NO, its not," Chen shook his head, "those walls were filled with endless memories of you. I couldn't let that go. If I destroyed it, Baek, it would be like killing you."

 

There was a sudden discomfort in Baekhyun's ribcage - a shift of something he forced himself not to feel. 

 

"I don't regret it, ever," Chen continued hurriedly.

"You can't see now," Baekhyun scoffed, "Of course, you regret it."

"No, I never have and I never will."

Baekhyun's shoulder bumping into Chen lightly. 

"Was it painful?"

Chen nodded. "But it was worth it.," his pale eyes glistened in excitement, " It's still there, Osteria and that record player you loved."

Baekhyun's lips parted to a warm smile, nodding as he held onto Chen's arm. 

 

"Baek..."

"hmm..."

"I'd do anything for you."

".............I know Chen, I know."

 

* * *

 

He would have only a few moments, Baekhyun knew, before Luhan would block him out.

Every memory of Luhan now lingered briefly in his mind - it gave him an understanding of what he needed to do. 

 

First, he needed to figure out what set the Zero off. If he could somehow tame the situation before it got out of hand - before the barrier would fail to hold. 

He tightened his jaw - teeth sinking into his tongue as they approached the market area. 

 

"There they are," Chen pointed.

 

Baekhyun turned, his eyes focusing under the dim moonlight as it locked onto an astonishing sight - Jed and Dan, the former Krell soldiers, their bodies lifted off the ground, unconscious with streams of red trickling from the tips of their feet as it fell onto the stone ground. 

To the side, stood Yixing and Tao, anger cast upon their faces as they watched. 

 

And there at the center, stood Luhan - a vivid image of rage and delight, mixing and contorting his soft features - a glow of light surrounding him and fluttering against his blonde hair. 

There was a large circle of light embedded into the ground, an array of shifting beams encircling the area and stopping right in front of Baekhyun's feet. 

 

 

"What do we do?" Chanyeol questioned, gaping at the sight before him.

"We don't do anything," Xiumin replied.

Kyungsoo and Sehun glanced at the Zero in surprise. 

"What do you mean? We have to stop him. As much as I hate those jerks, this is wrong!" Kyungsoo argued.

"WE," Xiumin emphasized, "can't do anything. We are standing at the edge of the barrier. It's part of Tao's powers - a time field - If we enter, we'll die instantly" he pointed at the glow of lining below their feets, "It's better if we leave it to the only one who can." he nodded towards Baekhyun. 

Despite their questioning, Xiumin remained silent - reluctant to explain further as if what he said before was enough of a reason. 

And so three friends turned to see Baekhyun already walking ahead, their gasps audible as he easily passed the barrier and continued on. 

 

* * *

 

Baekhyun held his breath - walking past Yixing's surprised face - past the mix of fear and yearning caught onto Tao's gaze. 

"Baek--"

"I'll deal with you two later," Baekhyun growled, glaring at the two startled Zeros.

 

He stepped closer, gaining distance towards Luhan, now standing a feet before him. 

 

"Lu"

Luhan turned, his once soft eyes now darkened in violence - an ink of veins spreading through his neck. 

"Enough," Baekhyun commanded, "set them down. Now."

 

Luhan titled his head - his gaze blank like that of a wild beast. He ignored Baekhyun's orders, turning his attention back to the two men - their eyes suddenly blinking awake, voices hoarse as their screams filled the evening sky. 

Baekhyun finched, clenching his jaw as red slowly seeped out of Jed and Dan's eyes - their bodies cracking and lips pleading for Luhan to stop.

 

"Lu," he tried again, "Don't make me do this. I don't want to hurt you."

He wanted to avoid using his power as much as possible, but he already felt it awaken within him - a warmth spreading thru him like quickfire.

Luhan jerked his head around - brows scrunched in anger. 

 

"It's because of people like them," he pointed at the two men, "like these disgusting humans that the innocent suffer," he hissed. 

"That doesn't give you the right to hurt them, Lu."

"You don't know! What they were saying about YOU! What they were thinking!"

 

Baekhyun sighed, sadness falling to his face. He could guess what Luhan had probably heard. 

 

"Lu," he called softly, "Let them go. There's no point in revenge, you know that."

Luhan frowned, his lips pursed.

"Lu, I know, I understand," Baekhyun reached, placing Luhan's confused face between his palms.

Luhan shook his head, gripping tightly onto Baekhyun's warm hands.

"We made them like this," his enraged gaze dropping into globs of sorrow, "We destroyed their city and...we....created people....like this..."

"Shhhhh," Baekhyun pulled Luhan closer, wrapping his arms around him. 

"How am I supposed to forgive myself?" Luhan whispered, "I don't know how."

 

 

Baekhyun felt the warmth building to the palms of his hands, but he willed it away. 

 

"You don't have to, Lu," he spoke softly, "Leave your burden to me."

Luhan nodded - his face still buried in Baekhyun's neck.

 

"I...I tried...ignoring them, but it was too hard...this city..."

"I know. It's okay."

"I...I'm sorry Baek. I never want to disappoint you."

Baekhyun smiled, slipping away and caressing the older Zero's face. "You never have."

 

* * *

 

"Set them down."

Luhan nodded, turning back to the two dangling men. He breathed in, his eyes slowly glowing as the two bodies lightly dropped onto the stone ground. They were unconscious again - Baekhyun had ordered Luhan to shut their minds so they could no longer feel pain. 

 

"Tao."

The youngest Zero stepped up, his lips struggling to keep from smiling yet eyes twinkling as he gazed upon Baekhyun. 

"Set everything back to how it was."

Tao nodded - slightly sad that Baekhyun didn't even seem a little bit happy to see him.

He closed his eyes again, brows furrowed in concentration. 

The circle around them shimmered - a glow of beams raining from the sky as it swirled around them like fire-lights. 

 

Outside the barrier, Kyungsoo and his friends stood aghast - gaping and perplexed once again at the power Baekhyun held over the Zeros. 

They gasped in cohesion, eyes widened as the spilled blood slowly seeped back into Jed and Dan's bodies - their bones settling back in place.

And for a moment, it was as if the world set back in motion - rewinding time - everything, every stone misplaced by Luhan's anger, every stall overturned, was reverted to its original state. 

And as they saw the barrier slowly fade - what stood before them was an untouched market-place with Jed and Dan, alive and huddling once again - whispering to each other and completely unaware of what happened to them. 

 

Baekhyun groaned, rubbing at his forehead as he watched Luhan's previous victims now walking happily away - still plotting how they would capture their meal ticket and completely unaware of what happened to them. 

 

"Baek," Yixing edged nervously towards him.

"Why didn't you stop him?" Baekhyun scolded - refusing to spare him a glance.

Yixing dropped his head as he let the other pass. 

 

"Tao," Baekhyun turned to the anticipating Zero. 

Tao jumped slightly, flinching and getting ready to be scolded likewise. He whimpered slightly, pouting and refusing to meet Baekhyuns gaze. 

Baekhyun chuckled at the sight.

"How are you?" he grinned.

Tao brightened; his eyes twinkling and long arms wrapping around as he jumped at Baekhyun.

"GEGE! I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!"

A chime of laughter erupted from Baekhyun - his face buried in Tao's chest.

"I missed you too," he whispered back. 

"I have so much to tell you!"

"haha okay okay, but not now."

Tao nodded, his feet jumping in excitement. 

Luhan and Yixing smiled - their previous anger fading as they witnessed the reunion.

 

"How did you do that?"

Baekhyun and Tao turned to see the rest of the group approaching them, Chanyeol at the front.

"Who are you?" Tao frowned, casting a suspicious gaze at the man.

"Tao, this is Chanyeol, Kyungsoo, Sehun, and the sleeping one is Jongin," Baekhyun turned to his friend, "Guys, this is Tao - the youngest of all the Zeros."

The group nodded at Tao, while the red-haired soldier stood protectively around Baekhyun - sending distasteful looks towards them.

 

"Which one is the brother?" he wondered outloud.

Kyungsoo scowled, stepping in front of Jongin.

"So that's him?" Tao smirked, "he looks weak."

"He's not," Baekhyun jumped in, "And you will respect him."

Tao's face was covered in argument, but he simply nodded.

 

"Great," Chanyeol groaned, "Another one of Baek's guard dogs."

"What did you call me?" Tao hissed back.

"Stop," Baekhyun rolled his eyes, "I'm way too tired for this," he turned to Luhan, "So? Where are we going?"

"Just down the street," Luhan answered, his arm already locking onto Baekhyun and pulling him ahead. 

 

* * *

 

"What happened?" Orixe questioned them at their arrival.

"Nothing I couldn't handle," Baekhyun smirked, setting down on one of the couches. 

 

Orixe frowned, turning to the Zeros - but none of them seemed willing to explain. 

 

"I'm taking Jongin upstairs," Xiumin voiced, walking up the stairs with Kyungsoo at his tail. 

Baekhyun nodded, falling back into the couch and closing his eyes. 

The rest of group excused themselves - all itching to bathe and rest before supper, but mostly to avoid the intense glares that Orixe was sending their way. 

 

Only Baekhyun seemed to be unaffected by it, his breath stilled and eyelids flickering with weariness. That didn't mean he found the situation comfortable - inside, his nerves shook with hesitation and a sudden awareness as Orixe's eyes scanned his body. 

 

 

"I'm fine," Baekhyun whispered - eyes still closed.

"You don't look fine," Orixe replied. He was a bit surprised that Baekhyun was no longer bearing his fangs at him, but he decided to take advantange of it. 

He walked over, plopping himself on the couch next to the other. Oddly enough, Baekhyun didn't move. 

 

"Just tired," Baekhyun mumbled. 

"........."

"It wasn't Luhan's fault," Baekhyun opened his eyes - focusing on Orixe's stoic face.

Orixe nodded.

"I'm surprised they still listen to me."

"Why?" Orixe raised a brow, "We pledged our lives to you. Your word is law."

Baekhyun frowned - pouting as he turned towards the leader. "I hate that," he voiced.

" I know."

"I'm glad you took over."

Orixe gulped, blue eyes lingering and distracted.

"It's better they listen to you than me. I'm too selfish."

 

Orixe remained silent.

 

"Kris."

 

He flinched at the name. The familiar name. 

 

"You know I used to love it" Baekhyun stared up at the coffered ceiling "But I was never sure. Was it the power? Was it the control?"

Orixe paused, unsure of what to say. 

"Sometimes," Baekhyun continued, "I feared what I was becoming so I'd run away in the middle of the night just to escape it all - just to remind myself that I'm not better than them." He scoffed bitterly. "Sad, isn't it?"

"You never abused your authority over us," Orixe frowned "You had nothing to fear."

Baekhyun chuckled. "You've always been good at that - reassuring me." 

Orixe sighed, gulping nervously again as his eyes traced the veins on Baekhyun's neck. 

"But I'm starting to remember, Kris. Everything I did," their eyes connected, a spark kindling inside of him, "And I don't want to."

 

"We..." Orixe tried to change the subject, hoping the news would uplift Baekhyun, "We've decided to help your brother escape the King."

 

Baekhyun blinked, perplexed and wondering if the man was lying to him.

"I'm not," Orixe replied - as if reading his thoughts.

"But you ---"

"I'll be fine."

"It'll be painful - going against him."

"I'm prepared for that."

Baekhyun sighed. "Did they ask for it?"

Orixe nodded, smiling. "Tao refused to obey me."

Baekhyun chuckled. "That little stubborn a**"

"They all love you - even more now that you're back. Their feelings have never swayed."

 

Baekhyun nodded, licking his lips unconsiously as he felt Orixe edge closer.

 

"And neither has mine," Orixe whispered.

 

And Baekhyun drowned in the hue of blue and grey irises. He pressed his lips, his face hovering closer to the leader. He could see how nervous Orixe was, from the suttle shifting of eyes, from the parting of lips, from hasty breaths and wanting gazes.

 

Orixe leaned closer, his fingers tracing the edges of Baekhyun's face - eyes lingering on Baekhyun's glazed lips. His stomach was in knots - his muscles tight and aware of the sensations now traveling to the surface of his skin. 

 

But he could also see the hesitance in Baekhyun's eyes - the slight way in which he shifted his body away as if repulsed at the idea. 

 

And the moment broke as quickly as it came.

 

"I'll have the cook arrange supper," Orixe pulled away, getting up and walking out of the room - leaving Baekhyun stifled in strained breaths. 

 

* * *

 

"When do you think he'll wake?" Kyungsoo asked, sitting on the side of the bed and clenching Jongin's hand in his own. 

"There's no way to tell," Chen answered, "Let him rest. Will you stay here?"

Kyungsoo nodded.

"Then I'll send your food later."

"Thanks."

 

Kyungsoo waited until he heard the click of the door shut behind him. They were alone now.

 

He curled into the bed, under the covers - his arm wrapping around Jongin's waist. He sighed, his gaze resting on the flicker of long lashes. 

He wanted those eyelids to open - to gaze upon familiar brown eyes and melt under the smiles that hid in the corners of Jongin's lips. 

He wanted to talk - about nothing, about everything - to fill his head with Jongin's voice. 

He wanted to lay there, curled in Jongin's arms - pretending that they were far away from cruel world, pretending that they were back in Manoa's cherished fields, sharing their most intimate thoughts again.

He wanted to know again, to feel again - everything about Jongin. 

Because at the moment, there was an uneasiness pinching at the back of his mind, and he wasn't sure how to be rid of it. 

 

He glanced at the source of his worries. 

 

_How long is he going to sleep?_

 

This Isla, whoever she was, Kyungsoo knew she was dangerous. He didn't need Chanyeol to tell him that. He could see how it was affecting Jongin.

What worried him more was the fact that Jongin sometimes chose to spend time with her. Chose her over him. 

 

"Do you like her that much?" he whispered outloud.

He hated it, the fact that Jongin enjoyed his times with Isla - the more time he spent with her, the less time he had with him. And that unease curdled within him. He already had to deal with Chanyeol stealing away Jongin's time, and now there was another.

 

How much longer could he afford? How much more time did they have?

 

His heart ached - face leaning closer as his plump lips pressed onto Jongin's cheek.

He would do anything to feel close again - to know how Jongin felt about him.

He parted slowly, breathing in the musk of oak-wood on Jongin's shirt. 

 

"When you wake, I'll lock you in this room and kiss you to death."

 

Jongin shifted as if hearing the silent words. Kyungsoo smiled, carressing and twirling Jongin's dark locks between his fingers. 

He pulled the covers over them - his head burying into Jongin's chest. 

 

"Jongin....," he whispered - weariness gripping his conciousness, ".....Please wake up.." 

 

* * *

 

_"Thats ---"_

_"Yes, it's you, young master."_

 

_He shook his head in disbelief, taking another step back._

_"I...I've never been to Gaamor before...how...."_

_A chilling smirk curled onto Isla's lips - she leaned closer to Jongin so that her pale lips hovered over his ear._

_"Why do you feign ignorance, Jongin?," she whispered, "you know exactly how."_

_He frowned, jerking out of her grasp as he quickly stepped through the arched entry - steps closer to the two figures._

 

_He gasped as they turned towards him - one with a shade of sun-kissed skin and dark hair, a mere reflection of himself, and the other......the other with sun-light hair and lips that parted to a breathtaking smile._

_His breath slowed, feet frozen in place as Isla glided past him towards the two - her hands reaching as she took the boys in her embrace, placing a warm kiss on both their cheeks._

 

_She smiled - a warm smile of a mother gazing upon her cubs - and then she turned, her attention back to her master._

 

_"You...," he hesitated, because he wasn't entirely sure what he was trying to say, "How.....I've been here before?"_

 

_"Yes, when you were another you, in another time.......in another place."_

 

_He shook his head, puzzled - his neck now sheated in sweat._

 

_"I don't understand," he murmured._

 

_"What is there to understand? You simply need to recall, is all."_

 

_"Recall what?"_

 

_Isla paused, her fingers patting the heads of the two quiet boys. She stepped closer towards Jongin - resting a cold palm on his shivering face._

 

_"Shall I tell you a story, young master?" she chuckled, tilting her head and eyes studying Jongin curiously,_

 

_"shall I tell you the story of two young boys with the fate of the world resting in their hands?"_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhh and we finally end the longest chapter ever haha. =_=  
> A lot going on in this chapter, but important things to note: we finally find out how Chen lost his sight & we know Lu is a badass kekekke.
> 
> In case it didn't make sense - Tao can shift time & Lu can hear other's thoughts/control things with his mind.   
> I know the ending is making you curious - Jongin's story is slowly developing but starting from the next chapter, you will see a lot more of his past. 
> 
> As always, till next time luvs <3


	25. Nix

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those interested in knowing more about the side characters, I've posted an "EXO- Carnal short stories" section where I will occasionally post one-shots of some of the ships going on. HOpe you check it out! <3

* * *

 

_"No! I won't!" He shouted back - shaking his head._

_"It is the only way, young master."_

_"He...he wouldn't....."_

 

_He stepped back, lips shivering as he gazed upon Isla's pale irises. He cringed - her cool fingers curling tightly around his arm._

 

_"You must, young master, before he destroys everything."_

_Jongin continued to shake his head - his chest heaving anxiously._

_"Have I ever wronged you?" Isla whispered, "Have not my predictions come true? Do you trust his word over mine?"_

 

_It was true, Jongin thought, Isla had never lied to him. Not once. But what she asked of him was too much. Too cruel._

_Isla sighed, turning her attention back to the two young boys, who had taken sudden interest with an ant hill._

 

_"I know him," Jongin stood resolute, "He would never do that to me."_

_He watched silently as Isla pursed her lips - her frows tightening and pale skin crinkling with signs of age._

 

_"You are too naive, Jongin, too young and ignorant. So different from the boy I know," she started - her voice blunt and cold, "If that witch hadn't blocked away your memories, you would not stand here and refuse me. You would not doubt my words. And you would remember," she walked back to his side - pale eyes bearing into his own, "remember exactly who you are."_

_Jongin gulped, tearing away from her gaze. He glanced at the two young boys - envying the way they were absorbed into their own world._

 

_"You are not so different," Isla continued - following Jongin's gaze, "You and him. Both born out of the darkness in this world, both torn from your mother's love - both cursed for eternity."_

_"He's my brother," Jongin whispered - eyes blurred and enchanted by the light laughter exchanged by the boys._

_"Is he? Is he truly? You might not believe me now, young master, but you will soon. I know you already feel it - how he is drifting away from you. I have warned you already of both your fates - it would be foolish of you not to heed my warnings."_

 

_Jongin clenched his jaw, slight irritation growing beneath his rib cage._

_"It's not true," Jongin murmured, "That story....it's not true. You're lying....."_

_"Enough!" Isla spat, her face grimacing in anger, "If you want to face your own doom then go ahead! But I tell you, young master, I will not be here. No, not to watch you destroy yourself."_

 

_She brisked quickly to the two boys, whispering lightly in their ears. They both turned to face Jongin - one blink of eyes reflecting his own and another pair glimmering with the memories of another._

 

_"It is time you left, young master," Isla spoke - her arms cast around the two boys, "I have grown weary from our conversation."_

_"Isla---" Jongin walked towards her, slightly feeling uncomfortable by her sudden anger at him._

_"Come, Night, Beloved...." Isla reached for two pairs of tiny hands - turning away from Jongin and pulling the boys at her side._

 

_Jongin stood frozen, his lips slightly parted and face dumbfounded as he watched the three of them walk away - the picture of the courtyard fading from his sight and darkness enveloping him once more._

 

* * *

 

A day had passed since Jongin had fallen into slumber and Kyungsoo spiraled into a state of hysteria. He paced the wooden floors at the foot of Jongin's bed - head jerking at any sudden movement and lips pleading that Jongin had not fallen into some sort of coma. 

What irked him, more than anything else, was how calm Baekhyun had been this whole time. In fact, the guy had only visited Jongin's room once and simply rolled his eyes when Kyungsoo spat out his illusions of panic. 

 

"Don't worry," Baekhyun patted Kyungsoo's shoulder, "He's slept longer than this before. it's not a big deal, he'll come to soon."

 

But nothing could calm or distract Kyungsoo's trembling heart, not even Chen's silly pranks of when he put vinegar in Kyungsoo's tea or Sehun's rants about how the Zeros would not let him anywhere near Baekhyun. The worry piled up inside him, building such an incredible amount of profound courage that he even stalked right up to Orixe and demanded that the leader do something about it.

Of course, he regretted this action as soon the Zero's threatening gaze bore into him, and he scuffed away back to Jongin's bedside. 

 

It wasn't until the next day, when dawn arrived, that Kyungsoo passed by Jongin's room, only to find it empty - sheets tossed aside carelessly. He ran frantically through the halls, calling his name - finally finding the now awake young man sitting on the rooftop, silently watching the sun set. 

He yelled Jongin's name several times, but his friend sat unmoving - complexion lost and immersed within the fading colors of the sky.

 Kyungsoo climbed onto the roof, slumping wordlessly beside his friend. He shifted anxious looks, uncertain and fearful that Isla had done something to Jongin. There was something different about him - something devoid from his eyes. 

It wasn't until Jongin rested his dark locks onto Kyungsoo's shoulder that the Balkan soldier sighed in relief. 

  

"How long was I out?"

"A day and a half." Kyungsoo breezed carelessly through Jongin's hair.

"Wow....that's a record."

 Kyungsoo smiled, looking down to see a sly grin pulling at Jongin's lips.

 "I was worried."

"mm.."

"What did she want?'

 

Jongin breathed in the chill air, sitting upright and stretching his arms - a tiresome yawn gasping from his throat. 

 

"Jongin?"

"A story...."

"Hm?"

"She told me a story...."

"A story?" Kyungsoo frowned, brows arched curiously.

"Yep."

"You slept for a day and a half....for a story?" Kyungsoo gritted.

 Jongin chuckled - eyes twinkling at Kyungsoo's irritation. 

 "It was a long one," he laughed. 

Kyungsoo shook his head in aggravation - pushing back his dark hair. 

"What was it about?" he asked, shoulder bumping lightly against Jongin.

"mm....about two boys...." he chuckled - a slight hint of bitterness resting in his voice, "and a father who cursed them for eternity...."

"Sounds dark."

"Yea," Jongin smiled hesitantly, "It was."

"Will you tell me?"

Jongin nodded, curling his fingers around Kyungsoo's warm hands. "I will.....but not right now."

 

"They've decided to help us, you know....the Zeros."

Jongin grinned. "I knew they would."

Kyungsoo rolled his eyes, scoffing. "Sure you did."

"It's true. I mean they can't possibly betray Baek like that....."

Kyungsoo nodded. 

"You missed a lot, while you were sleeping. Luhan almost killed those two guys - you remember from the bar?"

"What? Seriously?"

Kyungsoo bobbed his head, shivering as Jongin's fingers caressed his own. 

"Yea, but Baek stopped it."

Jongin's eyes widened. "Did he use it? his powers?"

"No, he just talked him out of it."

Jongin sighed, hand spread onto his chest to calm his nervous heart. "Good."

"There's a lot.....that we don't know about Baek," Kyungsoo continued.

Jongin nodded knowingly. 

"It feels weird. It's like I know a part of him, but then there's this whole other side that's suddenly appearing out of nowhere."

"He's the same," Jongin stated firmly - trying to convince his own doubts, "He won't ever change."

 

Kyungsoo stared back, surprised by his friend's sudden seriousness. He nodded, glancing back at the now darkening sky - a paint of orange and yellow splattered onto the horizon as it shifted into a deep blue. 

 

"Whenever I missed you," Jongin murmured, "I would go up to the hills and watch the sunset. It calmed me, somehow....."

Kyungsoo leaned into Jongin's arm. 

 "Do you remember when we read about the Blood Moon in class?"

Jongin nodded.

"Well, I saw it once in Tortuga."

"The lost Island?"

"Yea," Kyungsoo grinned, "We were assigned to gather intel there about a rebel group. Sehun and I spent about a month there. And on our last day, we climbed up to the cliffs to watch the sunset - it was perfect, Jongin. You would have loved it. The way the rising moon reflected the colors of the resting sun. It was a brilliant sea of red and orange. I don't think I'll ever forget that picture - ever."

"I wish I could've seen it."

"You will, I'll take you there someday."

"And everywhere else you've been," Jongin added, nuzzling his cheek into Kyungsoo's neck. 

Kyungsoo laughed. "Yea, everywhere else."

 

* * *

 

"Huh," Chen stated - walking into the kitchen to find Joonmyun pouring himself a cup of dark coffee. 

"What?" Joonmyun questioned, blowing onto the hot mug.

"You're still here." 

Joonmyun shrugged, setting himself behind the counter - elbows pressed onto the cool marble. 

 

"Interesting." Chen hummed, grabbing a bright red apple and tossing it into the air. 

"What is?"

"Oh nothing," Chen smirked, catching the apple and biting into its skin. 

 Joonmyun sighed - taking a deep sip of the warm coffee. 

 

"If you must know," Joonmyun confided, "Orixe prepared a guide for me back to Alor this morning, but I refused. I have business here in Krell, so I'll be staying here a little longer."

"Huh," Chen took another bite, chewing slowly, "No one asked you know."

Joonmyun frowned. 

"Besides," Chen continued - another bite, "Don't really care if you stay or not. What I'm interested in.....is why?" He squinted at Joonmyun, watching the man shift nervously in his seat. 

"That's my business."

 

A curious look cast onto Chen's face, jaw chewing onto bits of flesh as he wordlessly continued to stare at the man. 

 

"Don't you have anything else better to do?" Joonmyun questioned, exasperated.

Chen pressed his lips, glancing around the room. "Mm, not really, no." 

 

Minutes seemed to fly by in silence with Chen continuing his aawkward gaze at the man - lips chomping into the remainder of his apple. Joonmyun simply chose to ignore the Zero, pulling aside a newspaper - drowning himself in words and coffee.

  

"So was it worth it?"

Joonmyun looked up, staring impatiently at the Zero. "What?"

"Selling your soul. Was it worth it?"

Joonmyun scowled. "What are you talking about?"

 Chen shrugged, tossing the last bits of his fruit in the bin. He walked up to the counter, sitting across from Joonmyun.

 

"Well, how else have you lived so long?"

Joonmyun bit at his lips nervously. Chen smirked.

 

"You know what's really interesting?" He poked at Joonmyun's arm, "I thoroughly remember you working in the camps at Renfell. And I remember Baek used to talk about you a lot. Funny, huh? I mean that was years ago, and here you are still."

"What does that matter?" Joonmyun spoke calmly, "What does it matter where I worked?"

"Well," Chen leaned forward - his voice dropping to a whisper, "It does if you haven't aged all these years."

 

Joonmyun jerked back, falling out of his stool as Chen sniggered. 

 

"So?" Chen stood, a dark glint in his eye as Joonmyun slowly shifted away from him, "Was it worth it? Selling your soul for eternal life?'

 

* * *

 

"What was it like? Gaamor?" Jongin asked out of the blue.

"Endless days of darkness," Kyungsoo replied. He was curled tightly with Jongin's arms around him - their bodies sharing each other's warmth.

"Did you ever try to leave?"

Kyungsoo shook his head. "I couldn't. The King kept me under watch."

"He must really like you."

"I was his best student," Kyungsoo scowled bitterly, "I did try once.....to leave."

"What happened?"

"Remember I told you about the Ranking ceremony?"

Jongin nodded.

"In order to earn your rank, you have to pass a test. The higher the rank, the worse the test. Usually, once you complete he test, you earn your badge."

"What was your rank?"

Kyungsoo smiled. "Ranks are numbered - the smallest numbers are the highest. Both Sehun and I are Rank 1 soldiers."

"What about the Zeros?"

"Ah, well they're sort of different. They belong to a different class since they aren't exactly human like us, but they have their own ranks too. Like Chen and Luhan, for example, they're ranked 00."

"So then the rest are 000?"

Kyungsoo nodded. 

"Then if Kris is more powerful than them, is he Rank 0?"

"No, Kris is also 00. He's about the same level as Chen and Luhan."

"Then there isn't a Rank 0?"

"There is," Kyungsoo nodded, "You forgot who the original Orixe is."

"Oh!" Jongin gasped, "Baek! Wow, really? He's ranked 0?"

Kyungsoo nodded, "I think, yea."

"Woah," Jongin gaped, "that's awesome"

Kyungsoo chuckled, hands squeezing his friend lightly. 

  

"Anyways," Jongin continued, "We're off topic. What was your task for the ranking?"

Kyungsoo chewed at the inside of his cheeks. 

"Soo?"

"I was assigned to kill someone."

Jongin gasped. "Who?!!!"

 

"Sehun."

Jongin sank back against the roof, frowning as he tried to imagine the shock Kyungsoo must have gone through. 

 

"Why?" he muttered after a while.

"Because he was my only friend there. Because the King knew how hard it would be for me to do so. "

"That's horrible."

Kyungsoo nodded. 

"So you obviously refused."

"Yea. And that's when I tried to escape, but the King was too powerful and the next thing I knew - I was being imprisoned and drugged for weeks without any contact with anyone."

Jongin stared at his friend in pity, arms pulling him close - unknowing of what to say. 

"I'm sorry, that you had to go through that."

Kyungsoo forced himself to smile - a dark bitterness lurking at the corners of his lips.

"I dreamt about you, you know"

Jongin glanced at his friend.

"What was it about?"

Kyungsoo shook his head, burying his face in Jongin's chest. 

"Nothing," he muttered - voice muffled from the wet shirt. 

 

* * *

 

"There you are" A rush of gold hair popped into the room. 

"Baek," Jongin grinned as he rushed to pull his brother into a hug. He and Kyungsoo had spent an hour on the roof before it started to pour - forcing them both to take shelter back in his room. 

"How are you feeling?"

"Starving," Jongin grumbled.

"Want to grab some food?"

Jongin nodded.

 

"Where were you two?" Baekhyun asked curiously. 

"Roof," Kyungsoo muttered - sprawled onto the bed. The previous sleepless night was catching up to him. 

 "You should rest," Baekhyun scolded, "You look like you've aged at least two years."

Jongin chuckled as Kyungsoo tossed a pillow at a giggling Baekhyun. 

 

"Soo, I'm gonna go grab a bite to eat with Baek," Jongin noted.

Kyungsoo nodded, eyes wearily dropping shut as the patter of feet faded away and the click of the door signaled him to sleep.

 

* * *

  

"What is it?" Jongin stared at his bowl of purple soup.

"Cabbage soup," Chanyeol stood over the stove, grinning proudly at his creation.

"Oh god," Baekhyun faked a gag, "I should've made Kyungsoo cook before he went to bed. Be prepared for massive diarrhea."

 

Jongin laughed, clutching at his stomach as Chanyeol frowned. 

 

"Just try it," Chanyeol prodded Baekhyun, "It's good, I swear."

Baekhyun crinkled his nose, swimming his wooden spoon through the spoon and shivering at the unknown lumps in fright. 

"No thanks," he muttered, shoving aside his bowl and getting up, "I'm gonna go see if Chen will go get me something. You want anything Jongin?"

"Chicken!" Jongin quickly commented, shoving a spoonful of the purple soup into his mouth while Chanyeol's large eyes gazed at him hopefully.

 

Baekhyun exaggerated a loud gasp. 

"You brave soul!" he laughed as Jongin spat the soup hurriedly back out, "Looks like I'll have to get enough chicken for everyone."

 

His hearty laugh echoed throughout the kitchen as he left the room, leaving Chanyeol to apologize profusely as Jongin attempted to wash the horrid taste from his mouth.

 

* * *

 

"So she's been calling you more recently?" 

Jongin nodded, sitting at the counter with Chanyeol across from him. He had been explaining about Isla - hoping that his friend would somehow give him more answers about his blood-link with the Knife.

 

"So you've formed a contract?"

"I...I think so..."

"Did you actually say the words....you accepted her?"

Jongin nodded.

Chanyeol sighed. "That means you've already started to synchronize."

"Synchronize?"

"Basically there are three things that take part with an Ancient. One, the initial contact. That was when you blacked out in Manoa."

Jongin nodded, remembering.

"Second is the contract. You formally accept her as your Ancient and you as her vessel. From then on, she lives within you - sharing your life-force."

"And third?"

"Third is synchronization. Basically the closer you become with her, the stronger the both of your powers merge together. Until essentially you become one entity - one unit of immense and destructive power."

 

Jongin slumped back into his chair as Chanyeol eyed him suspiciously.

 

"What did she say?" Chanyeol inquired, "in your dream."

"She told me a story..."

"About?"

Jongin bit his lip.

 "You know you can trust me."

Jongin looked at the sternness reflected in Chanyeol's eyes. 

 

"Don't tell Soo or Baek."

Chanyeol nodded, leaning onto the counter.

 

And then Jongin spilled everything - everything the Isla warned him and shared with him. The whole time Chanyeol sat silently, listening intently as Jongin recalled the story - his own eyes growing larger at the accusations that Isla had made. 

And after Jongin was done, he pushed back his loose bangs - rubbing at his forehead anxiously.

 

"What do you think?" Jongin asked, "I mean, she could be lying right?"

"I don't know," Chanyeol replied, sighing, "I just - it seems so impossible."

Jongin nodded in agreement. "Exactly! It's definitely not possible."

"I mean," Chanyeol continued, "If it was true, you would certainly remember right? Your past life?"

Jongin nodded again. 

"And so would Baek ..... are you sure, Jongin that you don't want to tell your brother?"

"Not yet," Jongin pleaded, "Just keep it between us, please?"

"Okay, if that's what you want."

Jongin nodded.

 

".....so I was right."

"About what?" Jongin questioned.

"Do you remember what those bullies used to call you?"

Jongin lowered his gaze. "Nix," he grumbled. 

Chanyeol nodded, glancing at his friend with sympathy.

"Raff told me a long time ago. We always thought it was a derogatory term - I mean at least that's how everyone uses it to identify those born without parents - those of mixed blood. Anyways, so I looked it up. You know what it actually means?"

Jongin shook his head, glancing up curiously.

"Dark One. That's what it literally translates to. When the Crean race was still alive, it was rare for them to marry each other. It was feared even; they believed that since they carried so much power - if they wed another of their own kind, then they would then create something too powerful. And they feared the idea of one child wielding that kind of power over others. So they would breed with other tribes. But, Jongin, there were a few - in rare cases - who were born of pure Crean blood and those children were labeled 'Nix' - those born with the rare ability to actually control dark powers."

Jongin's jaw slacked slightly, his eyes twinkling curiously.

"That's what you are, Jongin," Chanyeol smiled, "A pure Crean."

Jongin shook his head in confusion. 

"No, my mother was pure Crean but my father...Joonmyun said he was just a soldier."

"I don't think you should believe everything Joonmyun tells you," Chanyeol frowned.

"But --"

"Just think about it Jongin. Why would Miri erase your memories of that night? Why did she want you to forget what you were able to do...with your powers?"

"I...I don't know."

"And why would an Ancient, one which I can tell you because I can sense the thing in your room even from down here ..... why would something that powerful attach itself to you?"

Jongin gulped. 

"What if there was more? What if you could do more than just teleport and see lucid dreams? What if whatever you had within you was so powerful that even the King would search the entire Kingdom in order to attain it?"

Jongin released his breath - chest hovering in a fury of thoughts. 

"Look," Chanyeol placed his large hands on top of Jongin's frail ones, "I'm not trying to scare you with all this. But I think you should really think about what Isla told you. Maybe she's right. Maybe it is worth removing that block on your memories."

Jongin nodded, a sad smile cast onto his face. 

"The only problem," Chanyeol frowned, "Miri's no longer here so she can't remove it."

 

Jongin blinked. Miri. Raff. His parents. The days after Manoa had passed by in a flurry - the arrival of the Zeros and everything else had kept his mind thoroughly occupied. And in a sense, he was glad it did, because he didn't want to think about it - about the fact that his parents did not meet him in Alor like they said they would. Their journey had clouded his grief and he had locked it away - afraid to open the latch and fearful to show his anguish, especially in front of his brother.

 He knew how hurt Baekhyun really was. He knew that his brother was simply masking away his pain in a different way. And so he had avoided it, talking about his adopted parents - mentioned them even. And it had worked for both of them - avoiding the truth. 

 But now that Chanyeol brought it up, Joonmyun had mentioned before that they might still be alive. And hadn't Joonmyun said that his and Miri's powers were similar. If that was true, then maybe Joonmyun could bring back his memories.

Maybe then, he would finally know exactly why he was being hunted after. Maybe the Reader knew a lot more than he let on. Maybe it was time that Jongin confronted the man and got some answers.

 

Maybe it was time and both he and his brother faced the truth and found out if their parents were truly gone. 

 

And he agreed silently at his own resolution as he glanced back up to Chanyeol.

 

"I know someone who can." 

 


	26. A Tale of Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back to Jongin's dream + chat with Isla.

  _"Shall I tell you the story of two young boys with the fate of the world resting in their hands?"_

 

_Jongin stood in silence, eyes following closely as Isla gestured the two boys away - her features softening as the courtyard filled with their light laughter._

_"They look just like me and my brother," Jongin shook his head, "but different. We were never together when we were this young; we were both older when we were adopted."_

_Isla nodded understandingly, another soft smile pulling at her thin lips as breath escaped between their cracks._

 

_"The world you know now, young master," Isla began - her voice drowning in some distant memory, "is much different than the one I belonged to."_

_She pointed at a nearby stone bench._

_"Come, let's rest our feet. This is a long tale."_

_Jongin followed her steps immediately - slumping onto the bench restlessly._

 

_"When you were young," Isla continued, "you were taught to fear the darkness, yes?"_

_Jongin nodded - eyes held steadily in anticipation._

 

>  
> 
> _"Well in my world, young master, there was no such fear. Darkness and Light both thrived in harmony - they served as an entity to maintain balance in this world........_
> 
> _It's sad, really, that the world has forgotten so much of its history. I have watched in fear as generations passed - memories disrupted and overtaken by false fear._
> 
> _It is not any of you at fault, of course. The Karnal King has done an excellent job of making sure that the past remains hidden. He's always been good at that ..... secrecy ........_
> 
> _There was a time when the people of this Kingdom were ruled with justice - when they crowded the streets and shouted in joy at the very sight of him. He was a different man then .......... a very different man._
> 
> _But as much as I want to blame him for everything this world has_ _become, I cannot._
> 
> _I have failed just as he has, after all we are alike - he and I. "_
> 
>  

_"Isla, I don't understand," Jongin frowned, "what does the Karnal King have to do with this story?"_

_Isla sighed - a weary long breath that clouded into her drifting gaze._

 

>  
> 
> _"Before I begin, young master, you must first erase all pre-concieved notions of everything you have been taught since birth."_

_"Why?"_

 

> _"_ _Because it is only then that you will begin to comprehend the complexity of this tale."_

_Jongin nodded - still slightly confused._

 

 

> _"Centuries ago, the Kingdom you now come to fear - the Kingdom of Gaamor - was ruled by a valiant King, a man who was loved by his people._
> 
> _It was a different time then._ _T_ _he endowment of power was not rare - each child was born with his/her own unique gift - one celebrated by its community._
> 
> _It was a time when those with truly unique powers were offered a chance to join the King's guard. It was an honour, you see. If you were chosen, your family would be paid the sum of a lifetime and you, you would get the chance to serve the Royal family._
> 
> _There were a few of us, of course, that held darker abilities - some of us, like myself, could project more than one - had more capabilities to wield destructive powers. We all lived in the castle, at the request of the King, and were taught daily on how to supress these dark inclinations - how to use them for the benefit of the Kingdom._
> 
> _I was only in my twenties then, clouded by the thirst for power and my yearning to serve this honorable King, and it was there that I befriended his daughter._
> 
> _The King's wife had died during the birth of her only child - a beauty unlike any other. She was cherished by the Kingdom, Neaya--_
> 
>  

_"Wait!" Jongin's eyes jerked wide, "Isn't that my mo---"_

_"Let me finish, Jongin," Isla cut in sternly, "and then I will answer your questions."_

_Jongin nodded, pursing his lips in thought._

 

>  
> 
> _"Neaya was the only one near my age, so we got along well. We bonded immediately, our hearts drawn to the love we had for the Kingdom._
> 
> _She was the only family I had so you must understand, Jongin, why I did the things I did. Neaya was all I ever cherished in this world. I would've given her anything her heart desired._
> 
> _When I turned 25, I was ranked as the King's official guard - even among the unique, I was powerful. 'Sorceress' they called me, because there was no limit really to what I could do._
> 
> _You see, young master, in an instant I could watch another use their gift and in the next day, I would be able to wield the same power. It was the one reason that the King cherished me so - the one reason he allowed me so much time with his daughter._

 

 

> _I didn't know then, but he had been planning for a long time, to use our friendship - knowing that for her, I would do anything._
> 
> _In coming years, Neaya married and grew pregnant, but fate was cruel to her and took her child child soon passed from sickness. She was devastated, heartbroken, and the death of her husband a year later worsened her depression._
> 
> _It was difficult, seeing her like that._
> 
>  

> _At that same time, the neighboring regions had waged war - jealous of the King's wealth and hopeful to steal away Neaya in the midst. They attacked us for months and we lost many. I never knew war like that, Jongin. I never knew that such cruelty thrived in men's hearts._
> 
> _And it hurt, Neaya most of all, because she cared for the people like her own and she cried at their loss - mourning those who passed._
> 
> _The King grew fearful of their threats and he sought my advice - an idea to use my powers to create a new weapon, one that would allow him to protect his daughter and his Kingdom._
> 
> _I was hesitant at first; it seemed wrong to use my gifts in such a way, but the King knew my weaknesses already. And once he plucked into my fears of Neaya being taken, I accepted his task._
> 
> _The plan took weeks, months even. I locked myself in my room - studying the dark arts and in there, I found my fascination in the simplest of things: darkness and light. I told you, young master, we did not fear it then ... the darkness. It was merely another entity, a reflection of Light._
> 
> _We understood them both to have a life of their own, and it was in that understanding of them that I brewed my plan._

 

_"What do you mean they have a life of their own?"_

_Isla smiled. "Think of it like this, young master. The very breath that you take is alive within you. You feel it coursing through your lungs and escaping back to nature. It is always there around us. We depend on it as humans to survive, yes?"_

_Jongin nodded._

_"And we wield it to construct mills or fuel our hearths. It is a power that already exists._ _Because it is alive, Jongin. It lives through time and space. It has survived through history and it will continue to dwell in this world long after we are all gone. In that way it is alive. And so, you must think of Light and Darkness in the same way."_

_"Then, what was your plan?"_

 

>  
> 
> _"It was too daunting of a task - to create one weapon that could wield so much power. It took me months to realise who foolish I was. It was simple enough - there needed to be balance in its existence, so why not create it to be exactly how it was meant to be? ._
> 
> _These two opposites - two equals of this natural world. It was the perfect example - the perfect material to start with._
> 
> _I would harness both their powers and from them, create two beings - both equally powerful, both to balance the other. And if one should surpass the other, the other would be capable of destroying it._
> 
> _The task did not come without sacrifices. Unlike others, I was unwiling to test this idea on newborns - beasts were the only option. And that was what we used, the blood of beasts to weld and contain the Light and Darkness._
> 
> _And that was my original plan, to create two beasts that the King could control._
> 
> _But Neaya's sadness haunted my mind, young master. She wished for children, I knew, deep in her prayers. The lack of happiness in her voice filled my own heart with sadness._
> 
> _And I told you, Jongin, I would do anything to give her happiness._
> 
> _And so my plan changed. No, the two weapons would not be beasts, but children - two young boys with the likeness of a human child._
> 
> _And in my madness and sincere will to fulfill both the King's and Neaya's wish, that is exactly what I created._
> 
> _It took a while, for their bodies to form but once they did - they were a brilliant reflection of the power they harnessed._
> 
> _One child as bright as that of Light and another as mysterious as the Night._
> 
> _Two children, bound by their gifts - newly formed weapons and Neaya's new children._
> 
> _**Carnals** , the King called them - weapons forged from the greatest of all entities._

 

_"The same as those creatures the King has now?"_

_"Not exactly, young master. Those creatures carry the same blood as my creations .... not many know of this. They are simply beasts while my creations were so much more."_

 

>  
> 
> _"I saw it fit that they both carry proper names._
> 
> _Night and Beloved, I named them._
> 
> _Night, the one who would harness destruction, but forge new doors to other worlds._
> 
> _Beloved, the one who would bright light to those succumbed to the evils of darkness._
> 
> _And together, they represented life and death."_
> 
>  

_Jongin sat, unblinking. Vana's familiar phrase echoing in his mind 'Night and Day. Two faces of a coin'._

_He cleared his throat - studying Isla's face._

_"Does it sound familiar?" she smiled "Two brothers mirror images of each other?"_

_Jongin bit at his lip._

_"What are you saying?" he questioned._

_But he received no answer, just a simple smile as Isla continued her tale._

 

> _"I hated it. Lying to Neaya about what they truly were, but it was the only way she would look after the children. And I knew she would be a perfect mother - one who would love them despite what they were._
> 
> _She was told that they were orphans - an effect of the raging war. And that was it. It only took a few minutes for her to fall in love with them. And they loved her equally._
> 
> _Years passed with the war still going on, and the King grew restless. He wanted to throw the two boys in the battlefield - test what they could do. Neaya refused, of course. They were hers now, and as their guardian, she did not want to see them used for such ill things._
> 
> _But then again, she never knew what they were truly capable of and neither did I. Everything I knew about them were just assumptions, Jongin. Tests that I recorded down page after page. In my eyes, they were the next step of challenging my abilities._
> 
> _It may sound harsh, young master, but back then, despite having a certain affection for the boys - I had to remain impartial. For my guilt for bringing them into such a world grew everytime I stared into their eyes, and I could see it then that they recognized me as their creator._

 

 

> _At the age of 14, both boys were deported to War - at the command of the King and without Neaya's knowledge._
> 
> _Within a week, they both returned  - having massacred the enemy's army in a matter of days. It was not out of evil, young master. They were both innocent, both thrown into chaos and expected to claw their way out on their own._
> 
> _They simply used their powers in fear for their own lives. But they were powerful and the entire Kingdom now saw them for what they were._
> 
> _They were feared, shunned - outcasts from the community they grew to love._
> 
> _And Neaya was livid. She threatened to take the boys far away. And it was then that I truly saw the KIng for what he was._
> 
> _Power, Jongin, is a parasite - it eats away at your soul little by little and by the time you realize it, it has consumed you. The King had grown obessed with the boys - here was the key to his legacy, here was the key to his rule over the Kingdom. He knew that if he used them, he could easily conquer the neighboring kingdoms and be sole conqueror of all._
> 
> _The human heart is willful and weak, young master, and it easily falls prey to so many things. The King and I shared this - we were both driven with our thrist for power."_

 

_Jongin took in a deep breath - eyes wavering as he looked at the two boys, The both of them were now running around the courtyard - their careless laughter filling the walls._

_He shifted back to Isla, waiting for her to continue._

 

 

> _"The King captured Neaya and forced me to concoct an elixir - a drink that would grant him and the children eternal life, one that would allow him to rule for eternity._
> 
> _He wanted all of us to drink it, of course. Without me, he couldn't handle the boys. And Neaya was his previous daugther, despite his cruel treatment of her._
> 
> _But, mind you, young master. I was very aware of what he was becoming. And I couldn't let that happen, not to Neaya, not to my creations, not to the Kingdom._
> 
> _And so I laced the drink with a curse - it was a chance to mend everything I had done._
> 
> _Whoever drinks the elixir would indeed gain eternal life, but not in the way the King sought._
> 
> _The elixir would end all of our current lives, but in the next life, we would be reborn to live another purpose._
> 
> _And perhaps in that lifetime, Neaya would have a chance to be happily married and bear children. Perhaps in that lifetime, I would be able to get over my guilt. Perhaps in that lifetime, my creations, you and your brother Jongin.....perhaps the two of you would carry my revenge and destroy the King._
> 
> _It was a simple hope of one so guilty and the wish of one that sought amends._

 

_Jongin gulped, a trace of heated sweat trickling down his neck._

_"So, Baek and I.....we.....you.....but I don't understand. Neaya and Mattheau are my parents, so how-?"_

_"Yes, they are your birth parents in this world. And 'your' Neaya is simply a reincarnation of mine. I doubt it is a coincidence your mother was given the same name, would be the daughter again of the King in this lifetime, and I doubt it is a coincidence that you, of all people, would be reincarnated through her womb. Fate is funny in this way, it reminds us sometimes - links us again even in another lifetime."_

_Jongin pushed back his dark bangs nervously, palms shaking slightly._

_"And...and Baek is...."_

_Isla nodded._

_"You, young master, are the reincarnation of Darkness and your brother, Baekhyun, is of Light. Both of you have been reborn, centuries later, for the sake of fulfilling my my last request to you."_

 

_A release of scattered breath escaped Jongin's lips - his mouth parched and dry._

 

_"And the current King? He's the reincarnation of ...."_

_Isla nodded again, a sad smile cast onto her lips. "Yes, Jongin, he is the very man I spoke of. I had hoped that in this lifetime, he would change - but it seems he has become worse. You've seen the way he rules this Kingdom, he cannot be allowed to continue in this way."_

 

_Jongin shut his eyes, his heart pounding beneath his rib cage and flooding through his veins._

 

_"The Knife," he finally whispered, "If we were all reborn, what about you? Why are you an Ancient?"_

 

_Isla placed her cold hands over Jongin's face, releasing it a moment later._

 

_"The Elixir did not work on me like it did the rest of you. I am not sure why; it may be because I was the one who created it. I lived to the end of my days as any human being. But I had to make sure, young master, that I would be there to guide you when the time was right. Guide the both of you. Because I needed the both of you to end the King before he sought to harness both your powers once again."_

 

_"And the Knife?" Jongin asked._

 

_"There was only one way I could remain by your side even in the next life, and that was to become an Ancient. And so, I encased my soul into the Knife - one that would connect me to either of you and through that I found you."_

_Jongin sat silently, absorbing all of what Isla had told him._

_And the two of them sat side by side, entranced by the childish playfulness of the two boys in the courtyard - both lost in their previous conversation and neither willing to break the comfort of silence._

 

* * *

 

_"There is something I must warn you of, young master. Your brother is much different in this lifetime than how I created him. He has evolved just as you have. You both now carry powers that are far from my own understanding. At least with you, I have a link and am able to keep watch - to help you contain your powers and hone them. But with Baekhyun, I can sense a shifting in his power that I have never seen before and it is growing."_

_"What do you mean?" Jongin frowned._

_"His relationship with the Zeros and the King are too close. I am fearful of the affection he holds for them both. I am fearful that his childhood in this lifetime has changed him for the worse. I am fearful he will stop you from destroying the King. And if he is in the way, then you must end him."_

_"What? No, I won't do that!" Jongin stood, alert and angry._

_An irritated sigh grasped onto Isla's lips._

_"Listen, young master. We cannot allow the Karnal King to get hold of your powers. Do you understand? He will do the same thing to you that he did with me. He will use your brother and blackmail you into following his orders. And if he controls you, then he controls this world. So before he can do that, you must eliminate that one thing that he can use against you!"_

_"How can you say that!," Jongin's hands shook, his veins rising on his neck, "You created us! You gave us that elixir so that we could live different lives. How can you ask me to kill my own brother? How can you even think that Baek would choose him over me?!"_

_"You are assuming wrong, Jongin. This is not something I ask of you. It is exactly because I created the both of you that I am now mending what I have done wrong. Creating Night and Beloved was a mistake - a burden I must carry ........................._

_.........................But you were brought back to this lifetime for the very purpose of destroying the Karnal King. Unless either of you fulfill your purpose, you will never be able to live the life you want - that is the curse of the Elixir within you."_

 

_Jongin stepped away, breath hitching and eyes glazed - both in anger and dejection._

 

_And for the first time in his life, he felt pure hatred rising beneath his chest as he stared at Isla's cold eyes._

 

_Hatred for the very woman standing in front of him._

 

_Hatred for the woman who gave him life._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHARACTER AGES:  
> This is how I picture them in my head. Hopefully, this will help in understanding all the characters better:  
> Jongin - 18  
> Baekhyun - 19  
> Kyungsoo - 19  
> Chanyeol - 19  
> Sehun - 17 (he seems really mature, true....but he's been through a lot)  
> Joonmyun - 20  
> Kris - 21  
> Chen - 19  
> Xiumin - 21  
> Luhan - 21  
> Yixing - 20  
> Tao - 18
> 
> CHARACTER POWERS:
> 
> Just to clarify, I essentially used the same powers that EXO members were given during their "Mama" days and modified/added new abilities to certain characters. Each wield a physical power (one we can see) and an intangible (we cannot see). Some will end up with more than one physical power.
> 
> Without going too in depth on each (as more will be revealed in future chapters), here is a list of each character and their powers (from what we know so far).
> 
> Jongin  
> [P]: Teleportation  
> [I]: Premonition (dreams foresee bits of future - directed only to places and people),  
> [Jong has a special power not yet revealed]
> 
> Baekhyun  
> [P]: Light  
> [I]: Negation (ability to negate other's powers)  
> [B also has a special power not yet revealed]
> 
> Kyungsoo  
> [P]: Earth
> 
> Chanyeol  
> [P]: Fire 
> 
> Sehun  
> [P]: Wind
> 
> Joonmyun  
> [P]: Water  
> [I]: Emotion manipulation (can sense and manipulate other's emotions)
> 
> Chen  
> [P]: Lightning
> 
> Xiumin  
> [P]: Frost
> 
> Luhan  
> [P]: Telekinesis (in his case I changed it a bit)
> 
> Yixing  
> [P]: Healing
> 
> Kris  
> [P]: Flight  
> [I]: Induced Hallucination (can cause anyone near to be incapacitated to the extent that it becomes painful to move; he can also cause warping of memories/visions)


	27. Seer's Bind I

* * *

**PART I**

* * *

 

It was already past supper time when the whole group gathered together at the dining table. At Baek's request, Chen had managed to barter a couple of plump chickens in exchange for his services - to which he refused to account for in detail.

And no one seemed to really indulge in the matter, well, all except for Jongin, who sat pensively at the table - not missing the slight regret lodged in the turn of Chen's grinning lips.

And from time to time, the Zero's pale eyes would briefly scan Baekhyun's face as if to check if he was still there. And every time his brother would laugh at Chanyeol's ridiculous jokes or Kyungsoo's aggravated scowls, a warm glaze would fill the Zero's eyes - a look so adoring that for a moment it seemed as if Chen could see everything, really see. 

Jongin remained distracted, so piqued in interest at Chen's fondness of his older brother that he wondered for a moment if there was something more between the two that he was missing. He found himself so lost in the thought of it all that he completely missed the silence that fell onto the table - his eyes blinking as he looked around, only to find every single face watching him, waiting. 

 

"uhh...." he cleared his throat nervously.

"Everything okay?" Baekhyun shifted next to his brother, palm checking Jongin's temperature. 

"Just tired," Jongin replied, shrugging the arm away. 

"Here" Kyungsoo reached across the table - placing a large piece of thigh bone onto Jongin's plate, "Eat and you'll feel better."

Jongin smiled, nodding thankfully. 

 

They were all worried about him, their gazes watching and waiting for him to eat.

He glanced down at the piece of chicken on his plate; steamed chicken. It wasn't his favorite - he had always preferred it lightly fried. Kyungsoo was the best at making it, second only to Vana - the only one who could make it exactly like he liked it. But luxuries such as that could not be afforded in their world, especially not in the deprived city of Krell. 

He sniffed - a deep breath of warmth and nostalgia running through his nostrils - his teeth rolling over his bottom lip, throat gulping as his tongue flicked against the roof of his mouth. 

He pulled apart the chicken, eyelids closing as teeth sank into moist flesh. It was heaven, pure bliss, and he wouldn't trade it for anything in the world.

 

Thoroughly satisfied now that Jongin was eating, both Baekhyun and Kyungsoo dug into their plates - the rest of the group following suit.

 

 

"We're all curious," Yixing spoke, "what was it like? When the two of you first met?" He glanced first at Baekhyun and then at Jongin.

Baekhyun chugged a glass of water, wiping the drips from his lips as he set the cup down. 

"He was quiet," He smiled, eyes twinkling at his younger brother, "Didn't say a word to me for three weeks."

"Seriously?" Kyungsoo turned to Jongin, eyes widening at the thought.

Jongin nodded.

"Wow," Kyungsoo smirked, "That must have driven you mad, Baek."

Baekhyun tossed a piece of bread at Kyungsoo, who caught it mid-air - chuckling meanwhile.

 

"He pretty much talked to me for three weeks straight - nonstop," Jongin complained, a sneakiness cast onto his face.

The rest of the group giggled, picturing a little Baekhyun talking endlessly at a silent Jongin. 

 

"What else was I supposed to do!" Baekhyun pouted at his brother, "I was bored out of my mind!"

Jongin smiled, leaning his head slightly onto Baekhyun's shoulder and nudging it. 

"I mean, seriously," Baekhyun continued, "He wouldn't even acknowledge my presence."

He glared as Chen stifled a laugh. 

"So then," Kyungsoo asked Jongin, "why did you start talking to him?"

 

"Because," Jongin smirked, "I thought I'd go nuts if he kept talking."

The group burst into laughter, Baekhyun pouting - meeting his brother's eyes and both reminiscing their childhood days together. 

 

* * *

 

 

"It wasn't that bad," Jongin muttered.

"SEE?" Chanyeol defended, large ears bright red as he pointed at a now snickering Baekhyun and Chen, "If Jongin says it wasn't bad, then it wasn't"

"Jongin's just nice," Baekhyun panted happily as he wiped away a few tears from laughing too hard, "It was horrid. You guys should have seen it! I mean it was purple!" He burst into another fit of laughter, clutching at his side as the rest of the group chuckled along.

"Thank God we didn't have to try that," Sehun cut in, smirking.

"Don't you dare, Sehun!" Chanyeol poked the younger, "It was good soup!"

Baekhyun peeked at Jongin's face, bursting again into huffing laughter. 

Jongin was trying very hard to keep a straight face, his lips pulling unconsciously, yet heart wishing not to hurt Chanyeol's feelings.

 

Chanyeol folded his large arms as he looked at them both, slumping back into his chair  - clearly offended.

 

"Okay, okay," Baekhyun pushed back his hanging bangs, "It was alright, I guess."

"You think so?" Chanyeol raised a brow. 

"I'd like to try it," Chen added in, nudging Baekhyun. They glanced at each other - a silent exchange of words.

"Well, there's a bit leftover," Chanyeol started, "or I can ---"

"Oh wait!" Baekhyun continued, standing, beaming as he pulled a smirking Chen beside him as if preparing for something, "You know what? You should definitely make some tomorrow!"

"Really?" Chanyeol asked suspiciously.

"Oh yea," Baekhyun held back another laugh, "That way......kkkkkk.....that way  if the King sends his beasts, we can ......kkkkk......just throw it at them....ahahahahaha....and then...ahahaha....and then....they'll probably just die after smelling it!" 

 

"YOu---"

Baekhyun jumped back quickly, laughing all the while -  locking his arms with a teasing Chen as they both ran, Chanyeol now bounding after them - face covered in a shade of red as he attempted to seek his revenge.

 

Jongin finally broke into laughter, eyes crinkling and chest heaving in delight as he watched the two scurrying away from a giant Chanyeol. He glanced around the table; the happiness was infectious - taking shape, one by one in each face. 

And for a moment, he could forget everything they had been through, everything that consumed his mind. It was as if he was back home in Manoa; another day spent with friends and family at his side.

 

Another day just like any other.

 

_Family._  He pressed his lips, staring one by one at each of their faces - taking in every wrinkle that creased their eyes, every dimple that pulled at their cheeks, every snapshot of memory that he could imprint into his mind.

 

He stopped as he watched Kyungsoo's large eyes squinting, puffy lips pulled wide and the sighs of laughter that erupted from his chest. He traced the edges of Kyungsoo's chin in his mind - drawing every bit of him, every vein that trailed down his throat and fell onto his collarbone.

 

And he slowly closed his eyes.

This was a sight he wanted to treasure, a sound he wanted to keep in his heart forever - this was the way he wanted to remember them all, always.

 

* * *

 

"We need to talk"

Orixe pulled Baekhyun to the side as the rest of the group aided in cleaning the table - Tao and Sehun were designated to wash the dishes. 

 

"Now?" Baekhyun frowned - glancing back as his brother and Kyungsoo laughed together, both occupied in clearing the dishes.

"Yes now."

"What is it?"

Orixe sighed, his bony fingers running through his dark hair. "Luhan has sensed Tracers."

Baekhyun's eyes stretched wider. "How close?" he muttered.

"Two maybe three days away. But they're definitely on their way here."

Baekhyun cursed under his breath, jaw clenched tightly.

"How did they know? How are they knowing exactly where ----" he paused, eyes blinking, "Joonmyun, where is he?"

"It's not him"

"He's the only one not here," Baekhyun stressed.

"He wouldn't disobey me"

Baekhyun scoffed, "Yea sure." He pressed his back against the wall, Orixe hovering closer. 

"Baek," Orixe breathed - blue eyes searching Baekhyun's worried face, "If it was him, then he'll pay."

Baekhyun nodded, their eyes meeting.

 

"We can leave tomorrow, we can be at least be a day or so ahead of them. I can leave Chen and Xiumin here to ---"

"No, Kris" Baekhyun interrupted bluntly, "They'll come with us. No one gets left behind."

Orixe blinked, a slight confusion cast onto his face as he noticed a tinge of fear lingering in Baekhyun's eyes.

 "What are you afraid of Bae---"

 

"Baek!!!!!"

 

Baekhyun turned immediately, distancing himself from Orixe as soon as he saw his brother nearing them both.

"We'll talk about this later," Baekhyun whispered to the Zero. 

Orixe nodded, understanding Baekhyun's dismissal as he parted away - leaving Jongin to ponder curiously at the two before approaching his brother.

 

* * *

 

 

"So what do you think?" Jongin waited, heart beating in anticipation at his brother's answer.

"I think it's a stupid idea."

Jongin frowned. "But don't you want to know? What if they're alive Baek? What if Joonmyun's right?"

"You really believe that guy?" Baekhyun gritted his teeth, "It's because of him that we even had to leave Alor, Jongin. What if Roe and Vana got there after us, while the Tracers were still there? WE had to leave because of HIM!"

"I know but--"

"No, Jongin. I"m not allowing him near your mind!"

Jongin gulped, hesitantly stepping side to side until he slowly gripped onto Baekhyun's hand. He could understand why his brother was so angry, but he needed answers, and he needed Baekhyun by his side when he confronted Joonmyun. 

 

"Baek," he spoke calmly, "I need to know, please. Do it for me?"

 

It only took one look - one pitiful and helpless look from his brother that convinced Baekhyun otherwise. 

He reluctantly nodded - a knowing smile on his lips as he was pulled into a rough but playful hug between Jongin's arms. 

 

* * *

 

He would face Orixe's wrath, Joonmyun knew, but that wasn't enough to stop him from giving away their location. This would be one of many times now that he would betray both of their trust, but it was necessary - they needed to be stopped.

The Karnal King had promised him, assured him that once captured, he would destroy them both - and that was all it took to convince Joonmyun to take his side. This was war; he had no time to mend regrets or make friends. No, he had seen the future - Miri had shown him before - and it frightened him to his very core.

He knew though, even before he talked with the Seer, before the King was even aware of the two boys - he knew. He saw it in the eyes of the child his brother brought to him, he saw it in the wary looks of the one he trained in Renfell. He could feel the link that tied them both together. He could see it when no one else could, even when his brother refused to, he could see it - the darkness lurking behind their innocent eyes. 

He shivered, remembering as he passed Baekhyun's cold glare in the hall - those dead eyes that sought to rip him apart to pieces. And he knew that the boy could - he knew exactly what Baekhyun was capable of. If it wasn't for Jongin's presence, he would be lying lifeless in some bottomless alleyway without anyone to miss him then.

In a way, he was thankful of Jongin's kindness, but he knew that it was only a momentary kindness, a misled kindness. Miri had made sure of that - _Jongin should never remember his past_ , she had warned him. 

He was curious himself, what Miri sought to hide, but after she had shown him the image - the terrifying dream of the future, he immediately agreed with the Seer. She was right to place such a bind on Jongin's memories - for without it, this world would fall into chaos. 

 

His breath drew in the chill air, hands pocketed into his jacket in search of warmth, as he walked through the empty streets. His eyelids drooped heavily, the blur of window lights sweeping past him as his strides grew quicker. He had to go back to the house and get his book - it was the only thing that kept him going; his memory, his letters with Neaya - he had to get them and escape while they were all asleep. 

 

He shivered again, bringing his hands to his mouth - breath warming his stiff fingers.

His steps pressed into the mud streets, footprints trailing behind him and disappearing into shadows. 

 

He had made an oath to her, he told himself, to protect the boy from harm. But he would have to break his promise - she would understand, wouldn't she? It was necessary, what he had done, what he was about to do. 

The image haunted him; it was what forced him to give their location away - it was what compelled him to ignore his conscience, to ignore the thought that what he was doing was disgusting. 

 

Because in the still of the night, where he sought to only find the surest of happy dreams, he only found one nightmare - one constant nightmare of a red-painted field with countless bodies pressed to its skin. 

 

A red-painted moon that shone brilliantly against the figure of one boy that stood in the midst of it all - his eyes electrified by the hue of blue that curled around his irises and floated around his frail body. 

 

A red-painted face that no longer held its once innocence, but a cruel and hellish scorn as it looked upon the lifeless faces of those he once loved.

 

And the darkness was there, as heavy and thunderous as the storm - for it fell onto the earth like an unrelenting shroud. 

 

 

Yes, more than Orixe's wrath, more than Baekhyun's anger - this was what frightened Joonmyun, what shook his nerves until it was just a sliver of putty. 

 

 

For in that dream, in that future he witnessed - there was no Light. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my my, oh suho u naughty boy u!  
> for those of you who didn't catch it, yes......joonmyun is Matheau's brother *gasp*  
> (if you remember back in the prologue, Matheau brings baby Jong to Manoa to his brother's place + we find out in chp. IV that it was Joonmyun who was hiding them in Manao)  
> poor channie, such a cutie, I'm sure it was sorta edible kekekekeke


	28. Seer's Bind II

* * *

**PART II**

* * *

 

"He's downstairs," Jongin replied - cautiously shifting aside as Tao sat next to him.

"I know," Tao stated - palms pressed against the roof shingles as his gaze drew to the thundering clouds above him.

"Oh"

 

Jongin licked at his lips restlessly, pupils drifting to Tao's face from time to time. 

 

"Um, did you need something?" he questioned after a moment.

Tao shrugged, wiping a single raindrop off of his face. 

 

"Do you like the rain?" 

Jongin stared blankly at the Zero.

What exactly was going on? Since the moment he woke from his sleep, Tao had sent dirty looks his way every time their eyes met. He couldn't understand it, why the Zero hated him so much, but he hadn't really paid much attention to the guy. In fact, the past few days, they had hardly spared a word to each other. 

And so he found it odd, for Tao of all people, to be sitting here - watching the darkened skies - with him and seeming to pass normal conversation.

 

"Um," Jongin started, "Yea. We used to watch the storm rise in the fields."

"We?"

"mm my brother and I."

Jongin watched as Tao's jaw tightened - eyelids crinkling.

"I'm not trying to steal him, you know," Jongin mumbled, "He's my family as much as he is yours."

Tao scoffed, running his hands through his red hair. "You don't understand him."

Jongin frowned, his brows pressed together. "What exactly don't I understand?"

A deep sigh escaped Tao's lips, his palm out - reaching for the sky as a few more raindrops fell onto his hand. 

"Watch," he turned to Jongin - a cat-like smirk on his face. 

 

The drops of water curdled in Tao's hand, vibrating in moments till they lifted off his skin - reversing their path slowly into the sky. 

Jongin leaned back his head, lids blinking in between the now dropping rain as he watched the drops zoom into the dark sky. 

 

"What was that?"

Tao closed his palm, curling his fingers into a fist. His hair now slapped against his face - a blush of deep burgundy against pale skin. 

 

"Do you know who taught me that?"

Jongin shook his head - still staring at the Zero in awe.

 

Tao turned towards the gaping boy - his expression as stoic as ever. "Your brother."

"Baek?"

Tao nodded - raindrops filtering against his skin as the thunder clapped against their ears. They should've both gone inside then - found some shelter within the house, but neither moved. They closed their eyes in unison, as if it were normal, their heads tilted back as the raindrops fell onto their face. 

 

 

"I know," Jongin spoke, "I mean I know there's a lot I don't know, but that's okay. I don't have to know."

Tao scoffed again, rolling his eyes. "You're naive."

"So what?"

"What happens when you see the real him?"

"What do you mean?" 

"The brother you know of, there's a whole another side of him you don't know. We love him, you know, despite all that. Despite what he asks of us. But what about you? what will you do? when you see it. Will you still love him then? I wonder," Tao waved his hands aimlessly. 

"I will," Jongin stated firmly - a look of solid confidence in his eyes.

 

For a moment a glimpse of a smile turned Tao's lips, but it remained hidden in the darkness - away from Jongin's sight.

"I can see," Tao whispered, "I can see why he likes you."

 

"Can I ask you something?"

Tao nodded.

"Why is it that Baek is the only one allowed to call Orixe's real name?"

Tao chuckled, a slight twinkle in his eye. "Does it matter?"

"Doesn't it bother you?"

"Don't really give a d*** about the guy, so No"

"I thought he was your leader"

 

A flame of anger flashed into Tao's gaze - his nose wrinkled in disgust.

 

"That man is not my leader. I already pledged my life to your brother a long time ago," he spat.

Jongin nodded, not exactly shocked by Tao's anger. It seemed as if all the Zeros were jumpy with the topic. He had brought it up before with Chen - who basically told him that he would get rid of Orixe with his bare hands if he ever had a choice about it.

 

"What about you?" Tao asked, "Do you like the guy?"

"Kris? I'm not sure. He's kind of weird, I guess so no."

Tao chuckled, a large hand patting against Jongin's back in agreement. "Then we finally have something in common."

 

* * *

 

"Tao, Luhan's looking for you," Kyungsoo poked his head out the window - climbing over to join the two on the roof. 

"Soo!," Jongin panicked, "You'll get sick!"

"You're out here too."

"Yea, but ---"

"It's fine Jongin. It's just a bit of drizzle."

 

"Ahhhh," Tao winked, "I seeeeee."

"See what?" Jongin questioned. 

Tao giggled, a bright smile flashing his face. "What did he want? Luhan?"

"Something about Baek and Joonmyun," Kyungsoo answered.

Tao nodded, lifting up to his feet.

"Some time," he turned to Jongin," I'll take you to Lyra - the clouds change colors there during a storm."

"Really?" Jongin's eyes bulged in excitement.

"Yep," Tao grinned - a genuine grin at the boy as he waved them both, climbing into the house to meet with Luhan.

 

* * *

 

"Are you sure?" 

Jongin nodded.

 

"But, are you sure we can even trust her?"

Kyungsoo was not so convinced by Jongin's plan to retrieve his memories. And he was certainly not happy with the idea of Jongin following both Isla's and Chanyeol's advice.

Since when did the giant elf even side with that thing anyways?

 

"It'll be fine," Jongin replied, "Besides, Baek will be there and I want you there too, please?"

"Jongin....." Kyungsoo hesitated, ".maybe......maybe Miri had a reason to remove them....your memories."

"What?" Jongin jerked away from Kyungsoo's arms - frowning at the cautious owl-eyed boy. 

"It might not be such a bad idea to maybe keep those memories sealed."

"I thought you'd be on my side?"

"I am on your side."

"That's not what it sounds like."

"Well, think about it. I mean, I remember it Jongin, you weren't yourself then. And I don't know what exactly happened in those caves but when we found you, I didn't like it - how you were."

 

The sky was thundering now, the pace of Jongin's heart now matching the boldness of the sky. 

 

"What exactly was I like?" Jongin asked bitterly.

"Jong," Kyungsoo's face fell, "Don't get mad. I'm just trying to help you."

"What was I like? Tell me"

 

Kyungsoo gulped, his puffed lips slipping between his teeth. 

 

"When we found you in the fields, you were acting like everything was okay. I mean, you were smiling, Jong. You didn't even care or seem to realize that you were covered in blood."

Jongin bit at the inside of his cheeks - watching worry fill Kyungsoo's brows.

"Maybe I was in shock?" he muttered.

Kyungsoo shook his head. "It wasn't that. It wasn't you. You looked like you, but it wasn't you. I asked you, you know, about the guards after they were found. Do you know what you said?"

Jongin shook his head, his chest now pounding against his ribs.

 

"It was the first time, Jong, that I was really scared of you.........."

 

_(Kyungsoo's memory)_

 

> _"They deserved it."_
> 
> _"Shhhh!" he pressed his palm across Jongin's lips, "Don't say that outloud. If the soldiers hear ---"_
> 
>  
> 
> He jerked, because in a single moment, he had seen it - a cruel gaze that took over Jongin's soft eyes. 
> 
>  
> 
> _"The guards," he hesitated,"Despite what they did, they didn't deserve that."_
> 
> _"How righteous of you!"_
> 
> _Kyungsoo shivered as a hollow laugh left Jongin's lips._
> 
>  
> 
> _Something was different. He stepped back as Jongin's eyes darkened - pupils now hollow and lacking of emotion._
> 
>  
> 
> _"Do you remember that story, Soo? The one about the two wolves?" Jongin smiled - a strained and unnatural smile. A smile that was not the smile he knew._
> 
> _Kyungsoo shook his head, gulping nervously. There was definitely something off._
> 
>  
> 
> _"There are two wolves inside each of us. One is good, the other is bad - but the two pull back and forth - treading the line of right and wrong. We try to feed them both equally, but they grow hungry, Soo. They are beasts that crave more and more. So tell me, Kyungsoo, what if one wolf is more hungry than the other. Stronger than the other. What if it wants more?"_
> 
> _A series of doubt and confusion pressed onto Kyungsoo's forehead._
> 
> _"Jong....what are you..."_
> 
> _"The truth is, Soo, that sometimes in my dreams, one of those wolves whispers in my ears. It growls at me and complains that I don't feed it enough. I didn't know really, how to satisfy it. I never did. But I finally understand now."_
> 
> _"Jong.....what are you talking about?"_
> 
>  
> 
> _An unfamiliar smirk filled Jongin's lips - not a teasing or a light-hearted smirk, but one that caused Kyungsoo to question his own safety - to question what was happening to his friend._
> 
>  
> 
> _"You know those guards? They thought they were so strong, Soo, they were laughing about what they did, they thought they could get away with it - but they had no idea."_
> 
> _"Jong," Kyungsoo took hold of Jongin's shoulders, "Jong, what did you do?"_

 

> _A painful smile peeked onto Jongin's lips - eyes still hollow and drifting away as if Kyungsoo was no longer there, as if the world itself was no longer there._

 

> _"What did you do JONG?" Kyungsoo shook Jongin's shoulders._

 

> _Jongin leaned into Kyungsoo's ear, lips hovering over skin and breath grazing dark hair._

 

> _"I fed the wolf."_

 

* * *

 

Joonmyun stepped into the foyer, dusting the raindrops from his trench coat in haste - his dripping hair now soiling his perfectly pressed shirt. He paced briskly through the dark halls, the dimmed candlelight guiding his path and the sound of rain now crashing against the window-panes. 

The storm had come too quickly, but it would provide him enough cover during his escape. It was risky, he knew, to even come back, but he had to get his book. He hoped that the darkened rooms and silence simply served as a sign that the others were now fast asleep.

At the same time, the silence was eerie; he jumped slightly, startled by the knocking of branches against the windows. He slowed his breath, shaking his head at himself. 

 

_Get the book and get out._  he told himself. 

 

He breached the stairs quickly, reaching his room within minutes, not even bothering to shut the door behind him as he reached under his mattress. 

Nothing.

He lifted the whole mattress in panic, hands slipping onto its metal frame and head now ducked under the bed to check if he had mistakenly knocked it under. 

 

_Where was it?_

 

He took a step back, hands gripping against his head as he spun slowly around the room - eyes searching for some sign of his leather-bound book. He stopped, reaching for the drawers in his desk, tossing the loose sheets and some remnants of his writings.

It wasn't there

 

_Did he accidently leave it somewhere else?_

 

But no. He was always careful with it. It was his only prized possession; it would never leave his sight. And he distinctly remembered placing the book under his mattress that very morning.

The only conclusion he could make was that someone else had found it - had discovered what he was hiding.

 

_But who?_

 

"Looking for this?"

 

Joonmyun spun around sharply, his panic-ridden face blanching at the sight of his leather-bound book in the hands of the one he had tried to avoid the most.

 

"Yes," Joonmyun muttered - grateful that his voice did not mimic the shaking of his beating heart. "Thank you, Baekhyun, I thought I lost it." 

He stepped forward, holding his hand out.

 

"Hmm," Baekhyun tapped the book against his chin - a wry smile caught on his lips, "Let's go to the kitchen, Joonmyun. You must be cold; your hair is still wet. How 'bout some hot tea?"

"Baek --"

"I'll see you downstairs," Baekhyun waved, leaving the room with the book in his grasp.

 

Joonmyun cursed under his breath, rubbing his shaky palms against his pants. This was definitely not going according to plan. 

 

* * *

 

 

Joonmyun fixed himself at the dining table, watching cautiously as Baekhyun sat across him.

If anyone else had walked in at the moment, they would have found the scene to be perfectly normal. They would have seen a cheery Baekhyun kindly sharing tea and conversation with Joonmyun, and not even have bothered to question it. 

But that was certainly not the case, and Joonmyun felt it rattling in his bones - the cut of tension. He rubbed his fingers over each other, pressing feverishly against his skin until it grew sore.

 

Baekhyun poured the tea into two yellow ceramic mugs - a slow yet graceful movement as he set each cup onto its saucers.

Joonmyun nodded, the little hairs on his arm raising in edge as Baekhyun approached, placing the cup in front of him. His eyes drank in the dark liquid, a swirl of grey and loose tea leaves, mesmerized as it sank to the bottom 

 

"What's wrong?" 

Joonmyun's eyes snapped into focus, caught in the cloud of shade now overtaking Baekhyun's face. He held his breath as the boy tilted his head - the once brown eyes now veiled by a blood-curdling gaze. 

"It's getting cold, Joonmyun. Drink it."

 

The unconscious shaking of his muscles now reached his arms as his fingers curled around the heat of the mug, his lips trembling as they pressed against it - the steam flooding into his nostrils and tongue burning from its intensity. He slammed the mug down quickly, hissing at the numbness now consuming his tongue. 

 

"Tch. Don't be a baby. It's not that hot."

 

Joonmyun met Baekhyun's gaze, shoulders tense as the boy drank his own tea - the unreadable expression still cast on his face. 

The air was suffocating, Joonmyun's chest rising in haste to get back to its normal pace of breathing. 

 

"So"

Joonmyun jerked rigid in his seat. 

"What shall we do about you, Joonmyun?"

 

His throat clamped - saliva suddenly thick and restricting his esophagus.

"Wha- what do you mean?" he replied.

He shuddered as Baekhyun leaned forward, elbows on the table - face inscrutable. 

 

"Oh you know very well what you've done," Baekhyun mocked - lips pulled to the side, "This," he held up Joonmyun's book, "I'm surprised, Joonmyun, that you would even think of hiding such details from me."

"I don't know what you mean, I --" and it was then that Joonmyun stopped himself, his lips pressed shut and jaw clenched for Baekhyun's eyes were now clouded in ebony, a distinct threat growling from the boy's throat.

"This is how it's going to go Joonmyun," Baekhyun snapped, "I question, you explain. And do not think light of me, doctor. You have forgotten your place!"

Joonmyun braced against his chair - his knuckles now white from gripping at his seat. 

 

_The boy remembers._

 

"Ho-ow? When?" he managed to spit out.

"Hm?" Baekhyun raised a brow, drumming his fingers against the table in agitation.

"You lost your memories. You shouldn't remember that."

"Oh," Baekhyun mouthed, casually taking another sip of his tea, "You mean I shouldn't remember the fact that you were the doctor in Renfell?"

Joonmyun's breath felt hasty, unequal, one short, one long. 

 

"You ..... you shouldn't...remember. They - they told me......."

He clutched at his chest as Baekhyun leaned on his elbow, an unreadable smile still plastered on his face. 

 

"After all the tests, I thought you of all would know, Joonmyun - that your tricks don't work against me. It was fun, though," Baekhyun snickered, "It was fun watching how you sincerely thought it worked. And besides," he shrugged, "I was planning to leave Gaamor anyways, and it gave me the perfect excuse to look for Jongin." He began to laugh, covering his face with his palms. 

"No," Joonmyun stood suddenly, shaking his head as he backed away from the table.

"What's the matter, doctor?" Baekhyun sneered, "Afraid of the what you released into the world?"

Joonmyun's legs shook underneath him.

If Baekhyun never really forgot anything, if he knew all along - then he was dangerous, far too dangerous. 

 

"Sit down, Joonmyun," Baekhyun spat coldly - his eyes now drowned in an ocean of darkness. 

Joonmyun sat back quickly, chest scattered in motion and eyes refusing to meet the other.

"As much as I'd love to watch you squirm, there are more important matters to get to," Baekhyun poured himself another cup of tea. 

"Li--like what?"

"My brother. I'd like you to return him to me."

Joonmyun froze. "What...I don't understand."

Baekhyun scoffed, leaning his chin onto his palm as he glared at the man. "Don't feign ignorance, Joonmyun. I need you to unlock Jongin's memories."

Joonmyun shook his head feverishly, "I can't. You know I can't."

"You can and you will."

"Why?"

 

Joonmyun curled inside as Baekhyun's cold gaze snapped onto him. "Why?" the boy mockingly mimicked, "Do I need a reason?"

"I won't do it unless you tell me." Joonmyun mustered.

Baekhyun frowned. "Or I could just make you."

"You - you don't have that kind of power."

"Are you sure?" Baekhyun teased, "I'm not the same boy you knew fourteen years ago."

 

Joonmyun gulped - his tongue stuck to the roof of his mouth, but he met Baekhyun's gaze, holding his breath at the impact.

The moment their eyes parted, he gasped for air - a shuddering breath distilled out loud. 

 

"Fine," Baekhyun sighed, "I'll give you your reason. The truth is I'm bored and I want my other half back."

"Other half?"

"Yes, my other half. My real brother. Not that I'm not enjoying him as he is now, but" Baekhyun sighed, "Agh! What am I saying?! It's just not the same."

"But..." Joonmyun grew uncertain, "he's here, you have him."

Baekhyun shook his head slowly, shaking his finger at Joonmyun. "Tch, tch, doctor. Are you really that clueless? That boy is not my brother. My real brother is locked away inside of him and I want him back now. Things are getting a little too sticky for me to handle this on my own."

"You..do you even know what you're asking? If I make him remember then ---"

 

"Then," Baekhyun interrupted, a chilling smile flashing onto his teeth, "then..... I won't be bored anymore."

 

* * *

 

"I'm going to go talk with Baek."

"Jong---"

"It's not that I don't believe you, Soo. But if Baek knew about this then he'd tell me." Jongin stood - halfway already into the window, "I'll talk with you later," he called back - leaving Kyungsoo alone and drenched on the roof.

 

Jongin dried off his hair quickly in his room, pausing as he thought about what Kyungsoo had revealed to him.

He shook his head - sparks of dew spraying off the ends of his bangs. 

It wasn't like he was avoiding the conversation. He knew somehow that Kyungsoo might be right. He could feel it himself, sometimes, that he was different. Isla had even confirmed it - that he was not like how he was before. And honestly, it frightened him a bit - opening up his past. But there was a part of him that wanted to know so badly - that wanted to remember exactly who he was. 

He didn't want to rely anymore on other people's memories or reconstruction of his past - he wanted to know, himself, who he truly was. Was he really the reincarnation of this Darkness that Isla spoke of? Were he and his brother really destined in such a way?

Was he really the reincarnation of this Darkness that Isla spoke of? Were he and his brother really destined in such a way?

Were he and his brother really destined in such a way?

Was he really that powerful? He didn't understand it. Why did he have to carry such a burden on his shoulders? What was everyone so scared of? 

 

He stepped out of his room - still lost in his thoughts as he trudged down the stairs in search of his brother. 

 

* * *

 

Joonmyun gripped his own hands, trying to stop them from shaking so much.

 

"When he gets here," Baekhyun spoke sharply, "You will not mention anything to him."

Joonmyun nodded, his will already lost.

 

"Baek!!!!"

 

Joonmyun turned towards the kitchen door, his stomach threatening to blow his previous meal.

Jongin was standing there, smiling at the two of them as he approached the table, and Baekhyun had returned to his mask of bright smiles and brotherly love. Joonmyun shivered at the thought of it - how easily the boy could change, how easily he had deceived them all. 

The Reader could feel his heart wrenching inside of him as he watched the two brothers pulling into a hug.

 

Despite everything.

Despite everything he had tried to prevent, the two boys were now together, just as Miri had predicted. 

His worst fears were coming true and Neaya's letters reverberated within his head as the two brothers stood side by side - both facing him.

 

> _"With light, there is life, and without light, there is only darkness, there is only death."_

 

_Forgive me Neaya,_ he whispered in his head.

And as he stood - his gaze matching Jongin's, he could see it stronger than ever - the darkness lurking behind that baby's eyes as it lay curled in Neaya's arms. 

 

He looked from one boy to the other. 

 

One monster was already out and now................

 

now..................

 

.........................he was about to release another.

 


	29. Seer's Bind III

* * *

**PART III**

* * *

 

The stormy sky now cradled above the city of Krell - flashes of light striking between the gaps of charcoal clouds. Thunder cracked, its distinct sound overwhelming the fierce wind as the city creaked from its force and the pouring rain hammered against terracotta tiles.

No one had expected the storm to gather so fast; the streets remained empty, save for a few unlucky residents who were still caught in the midst, scampering towards some form of shelter. The water rushed against the cobble-stone streets, obliterating the remains of gathered dust as it hit against the heels of hasty feet.

They say that storms often rile up the worst of panic - an innate feeling of helplessness against the will of nature. Or maybe in some, it stirs up a sense of nostalgia - a trip of memories that causes an uneasy restlessness. 

And somewhere, beyond the eyes of those present, was one of those people - a pair of large eyes lost in the cage of the past. 

 

Kyungsoo climbed back into the house, his soaking clothes now hung on a string that spanned the width of Jongin's room.

The chill of the air bit against his bare chest, tiny goosebumps forming against its surface. His head leaned against the window - the rain distorting the glass as he gazed down at the vision of a world underwater.

His face remained hidden under the cover of a small towel that drooped over his head - pearls of excess water dripping from the ends of his dark bangs.  Another large towel was sprawled loosely over his bottom half, his smooth skin peeking through - one leg hiked onto the window sill and another swinging, heel lightly brushing the wood floors. 

If the storm already caused unrest in Kyungsoo's heart, then his disagreement with Jongin earlier worsened the condition. 

He could see how much his friend disliked the whole conversation, and in some way, he felt slightly guilty for not having Jongin's back on the matter.

But how could he? 

For he couldn't even begin to comprehend what would be unleashed if Jongin were to procure his childhood memories. He couldn't even begin to describe the difference he had seen in his friend that night in Manoa - the way that Jongin had talked about murder as if it was nothing. The way that Jongin had talked about the world as if he could swallow it whole without a care for its humanity. 

  

He pressed himself against the glass, feeling the rush of cool pressing against his skin as he gazed on the reflection of himself blurred between the veil of water. It was a distortion of a person he couldn't recognize, a cover of human-like features that left him with only parts of himself that he remembered.

He lifted his fingers, tracing the lines of his jaw and collarbone until it rested on a mark of burnt skin - a brand 'X' embedded on the top left of his shoulder-blade. 

He chuckled at himself - a slight acidity apparent in his voice as he covered the wound with the palm of his hand. 

  

> _"A reminder of your humanity - of your submission to me."_

 

The King's voice echoed in the inner sanctum of his mind. 

He couldn't let Jongin suffer just as he has.

No, he would give anything to be forget - anything to not remember. Jongin would never understand the burden of remembering, the way it singed the edges of your soul until it charred every ounce of your very being. 

Jongin was lucky to be able not to remember, and the fact that his friend was now chasing after the past angered Kyungsoo. 

But more than that, it was the manner in which Jongin left him alone on that roof that irked him above all else. It was the first time that his friend purposely tried to get away from him, and it ate at the unease brewing inside of him.

 

The uneasiness of having his friend trust other opinions above his own. 

 

The unease of Jongin's relationship with Chanyeol, with Isla, and even with Baekhyun. 

 

"Jongin," he mumbled, his eyelids drooping to a close, "Don't you trust me?"

 

And his words drowned within the patter of rain drumming against his head - the call of sleep softening the hold of restlessness in his heart. 

  

* * *

  

"I'm glad you're okay. We were worried when you didn't join us for dinner."

Joonmyun nodded, his cheeks pulling into a forced smile as he looked upon Jongin's concern.

 

"I'm sorry," Jongin glanced from his brother's odd expression to Joonmyun's apparent discomfort, "was I interrupting something?"

"No," Baekhyun smiled, pulling his brother into the seat next to him, "Joonmyun was just volunteering to help us."

Jongin's eyes widened, his head facing the Reader expectantly. 

"Will you really Joonmyun?!"

 

Joonmyun gulped, his gaze held steadily onto Jongin's bright smile, and then faltering as he felt Baekhyun's cold gaze on him. He nodded.

He nodded.

  

"And our parents?" Jongin leaned curiously against the table, "You said before that you could feel Miri was still alive. Have you heard anything about them reaching Alor?"

"No, not in Alor."

Jongin's shoulders dropped, worry building in the crevices of his chest.

"Miri contacted me about a day ago," Joonmyun continued, his mouth opening to reveal more but then falling into silence.

 

"And you didn't tell us?!" Baekhyun grew impatient with the Reader. 

Jongin reached for his brother's hand, curling the slender fingers between his own. He held it tightly trying to stop his brother's hand from shaking or was it his own hand? He couldn't tell. 

 

"What did she say?" Jongin questioned.

"They managed to make it out of Manoa but were captured on their way to Alor. The last I heard was that they were being taken to Gaamor, but from what I can guess, they might be taken to Renfell first."

"Renfell...." Jongin murmured. 

 

_They were alive. Roe and Vana were alive._

 

He peeked at his brother's face, catching the huff of relief escaping his lips. 

"Where is that?" he had never heard of Renfell before, and it was never mentioned in any of their history books.

He looked at Joonmyun, expecting the Reader to answer, but surprisingly his brother spoke instead.

"It's a military compound," Baekhyun started, "about a day's walk from Gaamor. It's where the King trains his soldiers."

"Hav...." Jongin bit his lip hesitantly, "have you been there before?"

Baekhyun smiled, squeezing his brother's hand. "Yes."

 

Jongin leaned closer to his brother; he wasn't sure why he always liked sitting so close to him, it was always this way ever since they were young. Maybe in some odd way he found comfort or felt some sort of greater connection in their approximity to each other.  

 

"Baek.....will they be okay?"

"You really think Raff will let anyone touch them?"

Jongin smiled, a comforted smile from his brother's words. Baekhyun was right. Raff would protect his parents. They were in good hands.

 

"Thank you Joonmyun," Jongin turned back to the Reader, "for telling us. Thank you."

Joonmyun nodded, slightly taken back at the boy's gratefulness and Baekhyun's silence.

He had expected to be berated in anger for keeping the news from them for so long. But he knew, in the back of his mind, he couldn't be fooled. Sitting in front of him were not just any normal young men, but demons in the disguise of human skin. He needed to be careful to not fall at their pace. 

This was a game. 

He could see it from time to time, whenever Jongin would look away from his brother. He could see the knowing smirk on Baekhyun's face and the bitter cold in his gaze.

This was simply a game to Baekhyun. The same game the young boy once played with him in the camps at Renfell. 

  

"My memories," Jongin explained, "I can't remember anything during that week of my fourteenth birthday or even before that. If Miri really did block my memories, can you remove it?"

"If it is simply a bind then yes," Joonmyun drank his cup of tea nervously - his throat parched by the minute, "if she erased them, then there's nothing I can do."

"But you can try?" 

Joonmyun nodded. 

 

Jongin turned to his brother, their hands still clasped together.

"What do you think?" he whispered.

"It's up to you. Are you sure you're ready for this?" Baekhyun moved a stray strand of hair from Jongin's face.

"I...I think so....but..."

"But?"

"...Kyungsoo doesn't want me to do it..."

"Ah," Baekhyun bobbed his head, knowingly, "You know how Soo is, he's always worried for nothing. This choice is yours and yours alone."

Jongin was still slightly annoyed with Kyungsoo. How could his friend not see how important this was to him?

He shook his head, trying to shake away his thoughts.

 

"Joonmyun," Jongin spoke, "what do you think? If it was you, would you want to know?"

 

Joonmyun held his breath, for in that moment, Baekhyun had leaned back in his own chair, one arm around Jongin's shoulder - all the while hidden from Jongin as a look of disgust and irritation twitched at his lips.

It was a clear warning.

 

_Be careful what you say Joonmyun or it will be your last._

 

He rubbed at his knuckles anxiously. 

"If...if I was you, I would want to know why Miri blocked it in the first place."

Jongin nodded, a warm smile forming his eyes into upside-down crescents. 

 

"Okay," he confirmed to his brother, "Okay, let's do this."

"It's for the best," Baekhyun whispered, smiling as he embraced his brother - a look of pure adoration that shifted into cruel pupils of ebony as they met Joonmyun's eyes.

  

* * *

  

"You wanted to see me?"

Tao popped his head into Luhan's room, only to find the blonde Zero sprawled on the floor, staring at the ceiling and Yixing sitting on the edge of the bed. 

 

"Where were you?" Yixing got up, walking over to close the curtains and lighting the few candles in their room. 

"Roof."

"With Jongin," Luhan added knowingly, kicking his legs in the air as he sat up, cracking his tired bones. 

Tao nodded, pulling over a chair from the corner and facing the two. 

"And?" Yixing smiled, "What do you think?"

Tao shrugged. "He's okay."

 

Luhan glanced at the cat-like eyes, his own gaze unblinking. 

 

"He likes him," he spoke after a while.

Tao folded his arms. "Will you stop reading my mind?"

Yixing chuckled, grabbing a towel in his arm. 

"You tell him," he nodded at Luhan, "I'm going to shower," and he walked out, leaving Tao to wonder at his words.

  

"So?"

"Baek has given orders."

Tao leaned on the edge of his seat, pressing his lips together. "Has Orixe stepped down?"

Luhan shook his head. "Orixe doesn't know of this and YOU will not tell him. Baek will handle him."

Tao blinked, nodding after a while.

 

"The orders?"

"There are Tracers on their way, they should reach in a few days."

Tao cursed under his breath. "Joonmyun?"

Luhan nodded.

"When are we leaving?"

"We're not."

"What? Why?"

"Our orders are to guard Jongin when the Tracers get here."

Tao blinked in confusion, pushing at his now damp hair. 

"Why?"

"Are you really going to question him?" 

Tao bit at the insides of his cheeks, staring at the doubt in Luhan's face. He shook his head.

"Good. Before they get here, you'll have your separate orders."

"And the rest?"

"We already know what we're supposed to do."

Tao nodded as he watched Luhan getting up and walking over to the mirror. Luhan's hair was a mess and no amount of brushing seemed to settle the unruly curls. 

 

"And Baek?" Tao asked.

"Our only orders are to protect Jongin," Luhan replied with his back to the youngest.

"No," Tao stood - a sudden realization and anger building in his throat.

"Tao --"

"What if he get's hurt?! What if they capture him and take him back to Gaamor?!"

"Ta--"

"I'm not going to let that happen!"

 

"Tao," a strict voice broke from the door. 

The two Zeros turned to find Chen standing at the entrance with Xiumin at his side. 

 

"Sit," Chen ordered as he entered the room.

 

Tao frowned, reluctantly sitting back in his chair.

Of all the Zeros, he feared Chen the most, because of how similar he was to Baekhyun - because of how ruthless and calculating the Zero was behind his smiles. Oddly enough though, out of all the Zeros, Chen was the one he felt the closest to - again, maybe it was because of his similarity to Baekhyun, he wasn't sure. 

 

"I won't do it, Chen," Tao spoke certainly.

"You will," Chen answered, "We have a direct order. You know the punishment for disobeying."

Tao flinched, crinkling his nose. 

"None of us like this," Xiumin comforted the younger, "but if it is what he wishes then...."

"They'll take him to the King."

Xiumin nodded, scowling at the statement.

"They....He'll hurt him...." Tao whimpered, a sadness drooping his shoulders.

Chen walked over and placed his hand on Tao's head - caressing the younger's head lightly.

 

"If they take him to Gaamor, then once Jongin is secure, we'll go get him back," Chen comforted, but the words were more for himself than the rest. 

 

Tao looked at the other three - seeing the same question cast onto their faces.

 

"Why does he care about Jongin so much?" he voiced, "We've known him longer than he has."

 

But none of them could answer because they already knew what attracted Baekhyun to Jongin in the first place. 

  

* * *

  

"Here," Baekhyun placed a bowl of water on the table in front of his brother.

"What's it for?" Jongin inquired, looking down at the ripples in the pool of hot water.

"Transference," Joonmyun replied, as he scuffled a chair facing Jongin, moving the bowl between them, "I need to be able to access your mind and water is the only way I can."

"Why?"

Joonmyun smiled, remembering their conversation back in Alor. "Some questions are better left unanswered."

Jongin nodded, understanding. 

 

_That must be his physical power._  he thought to himself.  _Water._

 

Joonmyun inhaled slowly, the steam rising from the surface of the bowl, his eyes shut as he gracefully placed his arms on the table - palms facing up. 

"Hands," he muttered.

Jongin hesitated, glancing at his brother, who nodded. He placed his hands over Joonmyun's. 

"Wi...will this hurt?" 

"A little. It'll fade though and then you'll feel like you're really there"

Jongin nodded gulped as Joonmyun's fingers wrapped around his hands.

 

He and his brother watched in silence as the reader continued to breathe slowly - the steam from the bowl rising and slowly curling in front of them. After all he had seen, Jongin was not a bit surprised at the scene, but what shocked him was the sight of the water rising into globs of marbles as it lifted from the bowl and spun in the air.

He gasped as the marbled swiveled towards him, edging towards his face.

 

"Ba..baek!" Jongin called.

"I'm here"

He sighed as he felt his brother's arm resting on his shoulder. 

  

"Ready?" Joonmyun opened his eyes.

Jongin glanced nervously as the orbs of water approached him. He nodded and in the blink of a moment the water covered his face - a veil that blocked his breathing. At first, it was subtle, the way the water crawled over his skin slowly covering his mouth and then nose.

He tried to scream, his breath caught in between drinks of now cool water. It was taking over his whole face, now gliding over his eyelids.

He blinked, feeling the water rush between the lids. It stung. He hissed, shutting them tight.

But then he couldn't open his eyes, and in the next moment, he couldn't breathe.

He tossed, trying to peel the veil from his face but his arms refused to move. He could feel the warmth of his brother's hand still on his shoulder.

 

_Why wasn't Baekhyun doing anything? Couldn't his brother see that he wasn't breathing?_

_He was about to die! Help!_

 

He screamed in his mind, his body now paralyzed and sight drowned in darkness. 

"Jongin, relax."

He could hear Joonmyun's voice but how could he relax? He couldn't breathe. He gagged, choking as he again tried to move his still body. 

 

"Jongin"

It was his brother's voice now.

"Jongin, it's okay. Just let it go. Its okay I'm here."

He could trust his brother, he knew, so he stopped fighting, letting the cool of the water envelop his whole face. He wheezed, feeling the last of his breath ebbing away. 

 

It was so cold, so dark, and he could feel the room disappearing from under his feet. Joonmyun's voice faded into a thin line of nothing, his brother's touch no longer evident on his shoulder. 

What was happening to him?

 

And then there was silence, one so deafening that he could now hear his own thoughts as if he was talking outloud. And then slowly he could open his eyes, feel his lungs expanding inside of him. He gasped, breathing in the air - a familiar scent of tar roasting through his nostrils. He blinked.

 

A flash of light.

 

He covered his eyes. He could move, he could feel every inch of muscle twitching alive - feel the hardened dirt under the soles of his shoes. His ears began to pick up on a certain voice - a familiar voice. 

He blinked again, palm over his forehead as he squinted trying to adjust his sight. 

And as the vision before him began to clear, he realized he was no longer in the room in Krell but somewhere else - somewhere he thought he could never return to. 

 

He was standing, his body younger, limbs shorter. He glanced around, palms pressing against the cool dark stone walls. 

The caves.

He was back in Manoa. 

The cave was dimly lit, a few burning lanterns hooked onto the rocks lighting his path. 

 

_How was this possible?_

_Did Joonmyun transport him back to Manoa?_

 

No, Joonmyun had told him that he would see his own memory.

 

_Was this it? Was he reliving his memory?_

 

He paced forward, blinking repeatedly as if to check if he was really there.

He felt his blood coursing beneath his skin, his hands grazing against the walls. 

 

> _"Young Master"_
> 
>  

He turned around, glancing at the other end of the cave where an open entrance revealed the mystery of the forest beyond. 

 

> _"Young Master"_
> 
>  

"I..Isla?" he called outloud, turning back and forth to find the source of the voice.

 

> "Young Master, I have found it. It is near the east entrance."

 

"I..Isla how? Why.......why can I hear you?"

 

He gulped, breath now heaving in haste.

 

_How was Isla here? In Manoa? In his memory? Years before he ever met her?_

 

His hands shook, lips quivering. 

What was going on?

 

"JONGIN!"

 

He turned abruptly, releasing his breath as a wave of blonde hair bounded from the darkness towards him.

He gasped as the person came into view - the dim of light flickering against his face.

 

For before him stood a younger version of his older brother - a young boy with diamonds twinkling in his eyes, golden waves that framed a pale face beaming in happiness. 

 

"There you are!" the young boy shook his head in exasperation, "Come on! We better hurry if you want to find Meonggu." 

 

Jongin opened his mouth, his throat constricted and refusing to speak as his brother pulled at his arm. 

 

"Ba...Baek....how.....what....what day is it?"

 

The young Baekhyun looked at his brother quizzically. 

 

"Your birthday, of course, dummy!" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mmm, well looks like Baek has something up his sleeve  
> & now we're jumping into Jongin's true memories of that night ^_~  
> ahhhh thanks for all the kudos <3  
> Hope you enjoyed this part! :)
> 
> Thanks for reading <3


	30. Seer's Bind IV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *WARNING* 
> 
> a short graphic + violent scene ahead,  
> should still be able to understand what's going on even if you don't read the part ^_~ (just imagine a super angry Jongin taking revenge haha)  
> also, remember that Jongin is reliving his past memory here, so there will be two versions of himself in the scene  
> one as a 14 yr old (regular text) and then the thoughts of his current self (in Italics).

 

* * *

**PART IV**

* * *

 

_It was strange._

_This feeling._

_Like a part of him was overtaking this younger version of himself, while the rest of him was floating somewhere else in the damp air._

_Never too far, never too near._

_In sudden bursts, he could feel a surge of energy, of emotion, of thoughts - of his fourteen-year-old self - like there was a separate part of him shifting beneath his chest._

_But then it would subside, and it would seem as if he was really there._

 

_He could feel the humidity clinging to his skin, the drops of sweat trickling down his neck; his nostrils swarmed with the aroma of moist earth and moss as his palms traced over the jagged edge of the caves._

_There was a sense of familiarity, of something within his mind that called out to him - that begged him to remember._

_But the images were all broken, missing pieces of a reel that somehow left him feeling hollow._

 

_In one reel, it was his fourteenth birthday._

_Raff and Miri had stopped by again with abundant gifts. A collar for his dog, Meonggu, from Raff and a book about Manoa's history from Miri._

 

_In another, he and Kyungsoo were walking to the fields early that morning to watch the sunrise - to catch a moment of time alone, together._

_To promise each other that as soon as they had come of age, as soon as they had passed their exams, they would leave the confines of Manoa and travel the world._

 

_In another, Chanyeol caught him alone the night before, again, confused. They talked for hours. He fell asleep listening to the tall boy comfort him about something._

_Something._

_There was something he needed to tell Kyungsoo. Something Chanyeol warned him about, something urgent._

_But what?_

 

_In another, his parents were showering him with kisses, with blessings that fell from their lips. He could still feel the way Vana's arms shook as they embraced him - the tears that clung to her soft eyes. He could see the pride lifting Roe's aged features - the way he called him his son._

_His brother stole a moment alone with him, told him that they would remain a family forever. That he would be his older brother forever. The bond of family could never be broken._

_Never was there a time when his heart felt like it would overflow with such warmth - such blinding love that surrounded him._

 

_He remembered bits of this now - the walk he took with Meonggu, the guards sneering at them both. He could feel their watchful gaze just as he had weeks before._

 

_He remembered finding Meonggu limping, before when he had returned home from school one day and he immediately knew who it was. His brother warned him, not to antagonize them, not to get into fights - so, he let it go, just that once._

 

_He had a dream the night before, the same night he had spent over at Chanyeol's. It was a dream about Meonggu; he followed the little puppy into the caves - a game of hide and seek. But in the darkness, he lost him - the name echoing within the caves as it left his lips._

 

_And then there was the night of his birthday, when Meonggu went missing - when Kyungsoo burst in, unlike himself, claiming that he saw the guards playing with the dog earlier. His parents told him to leave it up to them to handle, but he convinced his brother that he knew where the puppy was._

 

_The caves._

_Something about the dream. Something about the caves. He was there - he knew - he had to be._

 

_And now here he was, with his brother ahead of him - their feet crushing and slipping against loose rocks and eyes squinting to adjust to the dim lamps and growing darkness._

 

_In search of his dog._

 

* * *

 

"Don't worry. We'll find him."

Jongin nodded, his mind wheeling into a series of worst case scenarios and keeping in firm concentration as he followed his brother. This was the first time in so long that he was separated from his puppy for so long, and the thought of what those guards could have done bothered him endlessly. 

He couldn't shake it. The sinking feeling of dread, of anger that seemed to gain ground with every step that took him farther into the dark caves.

 

"I remember Raff saying something about the caves splitting somewhere. I don't think the lamps go very far. We might be walking in the dark as we go further in."

Jongin nodded again, his nose twitching at the stench of mold growing between the reveals of the rocks. He watched the mess of golden hair bounce ahead of him, the flickering lamps casting their shadows against the rocks - their shapes shifting into outlines of unreadable figures. 

 

 

> _Young Master!_

 

"Isla?" he muttered out loud.

"Huh?," Baekhyun turned around, "Did you say something?"

"Uh...no, it's nothing."

A warm smile filled his brother's face - a comforting gaze. "We'll find him."

"Thanks, Baek."

 

_There it was again._

_He heard it again, her voice. He was talking to Isla as if he knew her already._

_He didn't understand. Had she always been there? From the start? Did he always talk to her as he did now?_

_Isla had mentioned before that their first contract was formed when he was young._

_But then when? Why didn't he remember that?_

  

"Are you sure he's there?" Jongin whispered to himself.

  

> _Yes, Young Master. I can sense their presence there._

 

"Baek!"

"Hm?"

"Uh, maybe we should search the east end?"

"Why?" Baekhyun stared at his brother curiously.

"I just have this feeling. Please?"

"Are you sure? Raff said that the east end is usually closed off, plus I don't think they have lamps put up there."

"I'm sure really!"

Baekhyun pursed his cheeks for a moment and then nodded, walking ahead and monologuing into conversation.

  

* * *

 

 

The walls were closing in tighter now, their arms pressed against the jagged stone in an attempt not to slip and fall. Bits of rocks stuck under his feet, some clanging against each other as their sound echoed into the mixture of Baekhyun's loud voice.

His skin shivered from the cool breeze, heartbeat plummeting into a dangerous rhythm as they dived deeper into the darkness. The few lamps were beginning to die away now, their shadows stretching against the walls as it reached further into the dark.

A line in the dirt marked the beginning of the east end - the beginning of a pure night. 

They both stopped. Baekhyun glancing at his brother to find some assurance of certainty to go on and he found it. They stepped across the line as Jongin looked back, watching their shadows dissolve slowly - melding into the shade until it was no more.

 

"Wait," Baekhyun stopped in place, "Let's rest a moment. Our eyes need to adjust, it's too dark."

"Okay."

Jongin leaned against the walls, the cool of the rocks biting against his warm skin. 

Darkness. He hated it, he always hated it. 

Because the absence of light meant an absence of warmth, and he could feel it starting - the cold and unforgiving chill that crawled down his spine. 

  

_No. Since when did he fear darkness?_

_No. He loved it - the way it cast an arm of shelter around him,_

_The way it gave him a sense of belonging._

  

"What do you think?"

"Huh?" Jongin blinked, slightly startled.

"You aren't listening are you?" Baekhyun pouted, folding his arms in annoyance.

"Sorry, I...what did you say?"

"About the letter we found. You really think you have a real relative out there?"

  

_Wait. What letter?_

  

"I don't know. I thought about asking Raff, you know. I mean, I don't really want Roe to know we snuck around in his office."

Baekhyun nodded. "I don't think Raff will tell you, though. He's pretty loyal to Roe."

"What about Miri?'

Jongin couldn't see it, not in the dark, but he could imagine a tinge of red creeping onto Baekhyun's face.

"Do you really like her that much?" Jongin smirked.

Baekhyun shrugged, completely ignoring the question. "It could be worth it, asking her."

"I was thinking about bringing it up, you know. Asking Roe about my real parents."

"If you really do have an uncle, then maybe you can ask him."

Jongin nodded. 

 

Maybe there was some truth in it, in that letter they had found on Roe's desk. A letter that revealed that Jongin had an uncle who was alive and well, but there was no name mentioned. But it was someone close, someone he had already met as a child. 

 

"Who do you think it is?"

"Hm? Oh....I don't know," and he really didn't know. He had only made speculations so far.

"What if it's Raff?"

"That would be awesome," Jongin grinned. He could imagine it, going on trips with the unruly large man and honing his battle skills from a true master of the arts. 

"Or maybe Yan?"

"Ugh no!" 

Baekhyun's laughter filled the cave, resounding one after the other as it traveled down the path. 

 

  _An Uncle._

_How could he have forgotten that?_

_He has an uncle!_

_Wait! Baek knew? Why didn't his brother tell him?_

  

"It should be around here, the other exit."

They had been walking for an hour now; Baekhyun all the while teasing his brother about possible candidates for an uncle.

And the farther they went, the darker it become - their hands now plastered against the walls to guide their way. From time to time, they would slip and fall - feet caught onto unrevealed cracks and sharp edges cutting against skin. 

 

After a while, they could see a flicker of light bursting through one end of the cave - their voices dropping and ears perked to attune to the sounds of laughter and jeering.

 

The guards.

  

* * *

  

_It was shifting, molding inside of him._

_He could feel it stronger than ever now, the way it pulled at his gut with a sense of urgency, the way his fingers shook and heels dug into the ground._

_The closer he got, the more frightened he became._

_It was trying to overtake him._

_This thing inside of him._

  

* * *

 

  

"Let me deal with it," Baekhyun whispered as they approached the voices, "You take care of Meonggu."

But Jongin did not answer because he already knew - he could sense it stronger than ever now, the stench was faint at first but now it permeated his nostrils, and his stomach squeezed into revulsion. 

 

Blood.

 

His sight was beginning to clear. 

The lamps grew brighter, figures hovered in one corner and scattered laughter falling from their lips. The four guards turned towards them, bitterness and foul words jesting at the two young boys - but the world had gone deaf to Jongin, time slowing until breath was no longer. 

 

As soon as Baekhyun saw it, he blocked his brother's view - although by then it was too late. Jongin had already seen it. 

 

At the end of the cave, where the walls met each other, and a bit away from where the guards were now standing, lay a mark of red over a coat of fur. 

Pieces of broken bottles and glass were scattered on the dirt ground - some embedded into seared and tattered flesh. The wall was coated with a bright X - a sign of warning, of trespassing - drips of red seeping into the cracks as it fell onto the ground.

A bit farther way was another piece of fur - flesh and bone peeking from under - a spray of dark maroon coating its surface. And even farther way was another, a hind leg, a single leg torn from its socket and cracked on one end. 

Another hung by a string, a chunk of skin peeled from its body, burnt and cooked - swaying side by side as its shadowing followed it minutes later. 

And under one of the guard's foot, was what was left of his dog - or rather another piece of what was him - a small head browned with dirt and dried blood with and once gentle eyes now pried open in shock and pain - veiled with a lifeless glaze. 

  

Jongin could feel his heart tearing apart bit by bit - every piece of his soul splitting and limbs paralyzed one by one. The stench was unbearable, his stomach threatening to empty its contents as he felt the bile burning inside his throat. His legs shook under him, his fists clenching and nails biting into skin as he tried to swallow the feeling away. 

But it refused to leave, the sickening stench piling within him until it overtook his senses - until he could feel himself giving away. 

  

His puppy. His sweet dog that had protected him every time the school bullies would pick on him.

His sweet dog that would sleep by his side and lick his face every time he awoke from nightmares.

His sweet dog that he had grown to love more than anything else in the world. 

His previous puppy that his brother had gifted him a year before. 

  

There was nothing left of his life except pieces.

Pieces that could never be put back together.

Just pieces.

  

"Well, well, if it isn't the little monsters themselves," one of the guards snickered, "what do you think?" he pointed at the scene.

Baekhyun's hand held tightly over Jongin's arm - a means to calming his own anger and to keep the other from jumping at the guards.

"Work of art if I say so myself!" another guard laughed, clapping the other's back.

 

"Why?" Jongin mustered, jaw clenching and lips quivering, "WHY?!"

  

* * *

  

_They were laughing._

_Laughing at his pain and sorrow._

_Hatred pooled inside of him - it merged them both - his past and present._

_And he could feel something within him bursting through, taking over control._

 

_No, he remembers now._

_He remembers and he doesn't want to see anymore._

_He wants this memory to stop._  


	31. Seer's Bind V

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, warning for another violent scene!!!!
> 
> I've posted an "EXO- Carnal short stories" section where I will occasionally post one-shots of some of the ships going on. I've moved Kris x Baek's story there. There's a new one about Luhan x Sehun. If you'd like to read more about certain ships, I will be taking recs/suggestions on who to write about next. HOpe you check it out! <3

* * *

  **PART IV**

* * *

 

 

"Why?" the guard simmered into a cruel laugh, "You should be thanking us! We're teaching you a lesson here!"

"And what lesson is that?" Baekhyun replied coldly. 

 

Jongin could feel his brother's fingers curling tighter around his arm. At that moment, it was the only thing keeping him sane, keeping him from himself. 

 

"Testy are we?!" another guard chortled, "Ungrateful little brats!"

The guard who was stepping on the puppy's head, smirked and kicked it over violently. 

Jongin held his breath, watching the head roll closer towards him, ears flopping around and leaving a messy trail of red after as it finally rested near his feet - knocking against the tips of his shoes. 

 

By this time, he was already gone - his mind shattered and wind knocked from his lungs as he stared down at the lifeless face face. And surely, the thing inside of him broke through, piercing under his rib cage as it possessed every part of his being.

He felt his own consciousness drifting farther from the scene, separating himself from what was about to happen next because all that was left of him within him was rage.

 

Their laughter egged him on, fueled him, infuriated him, and so he looked at his brother - their eyes connecting and minds swelling in cohesion into one single thought. 

One decision that would unite them in the guilt they would have to carry for the rest of their lives.

 

"Baek," Jongin whispered, "I need to fix this."

"I know."

"You don't have to come with me." 

"I want to."

Jongin nodded, firmly clasping his fingers around Baekhyun's hands - the clashing of cold and warm filling the gap between their touch. 

"Ready?"

"Mm."

 

The guards stared at the two boys, chuckling at their dumbfounded looks.

And they were too busy praising themselves of their work, that they did not even notice the tiny particles of light that began to form around the two boys. 

They failed to notice the way their lamps began to die out as the darkness seemed to occupy the space - their shadows melding into a hue of ebony and gray. 

And it wasn't until a cloak of gray smoke formed around the two boys that they began to panic, shouting in fear of the unknown and edging away from the two until the particles grew brighter and they had to shield their eyes from its sight.

Their panic made them flee, their ears snapped with the sound of a reverberating crack as they looked over their shoulders only to find the two boys no longer there - a glitter of light and fading smog left in their place.

 

* * *

 

_Yes. He remembers now._

_They went back - back through the portal - he remembers the way he can split into time, the way his powers can find that sliver of opening and he can jump through. He had only used it once before - once, he thinks._

_They went_ _back to a point where he could save his dag._

_And Baek was there, with him._

_He was there._

 

_Why had his brother never mentioned this to him?_

 

* * *

 

It was the same scene again, a playback - the guards hovered together, their horrid faces distorted in sheer entertainment of what they were about to do.

Except now it was different because he was there with his brother at his side. And Meonggu was alive - his soft whimpers turning to whines as the soft eyes caught onto his owner's presence.

 

"Wha--" one of the guards jumped as a loud crack split through the air, a dark fog forming in front of them as two figures emerged.

"WHO ARE YOU?!" another yelled, stepping back in fright, "THIS IS A RESTRICTED AREA!"

 

Jongin whistled and Meonggu jumped to his side, licking his hand and whining in pain. They had made it in time, there were no wounds present on him.

Baekhyun stepped to the side, his gaze dark and distant as he leaned against the stone wall - watching the scene unfold before him.

 

"DIDN'T YOU HEAR ME? THIS IS --"

"What were you going to do?" Jongin snapped - threat growling in his throat.

The guards snickered at the boy. 

"What's it to you?"

"Meonggu hasn't done anything to you!"

"Pfttttttt," Another guard chortled in laughter, "Is that his name? Meonggu! Wow what a waste! Seriously boy!"

Jongin clenched his fists tighter, the veins on his neck breaking through his skin as his lips pulled into a snarl.

 

"Patience, Kai," Baekhyun voiced, all the while leaning on the wall, "Patience."

"Do you see this?" One of the guards chuckled, "I think these boys came here looking for a fight!"

"Is that what you're looking for boy?" another sneered, "a fight?"

"You should be thankful!" the other voiced, "We were only trying to teach you a lesson!"

 

The words cut through Jongin like a knife, reminding him of the rage now bursting through the seams - reminding him of the scene of his puppy mutilated and scattered across the floor. He ordered Meonggu to wait by his brother, feeling slightly sorry as the puppy whined again, bounding away from his owner's side.

 

"And what lesson is that?" Baekhyun repeated like before, voice jagged and spiteful.

"That the world is an evil place!" the guard answered, simpering. 

 

* * *

 

 

_He remembers now._

_He wanted them to feel every bit of pain they inflicted on his dog._

_He wanted them to suffer._

 

* * *

 

Jongin could feel his breath shatter, his eyes meeting his brothers and waiting for some sort of signal. And it was when his brother nodded that he let it go, everything that he had been holding back.

The guards exchanged shifty glances at one another, their skin prickling because something was strange about the dark-skinned boy. 

 

"Evil?" Jongin spat as a darkening fog suddenly filled the space between him and the guards, "Do you want to see real evil?"

And within the span of a breath, the fog swirled around the men, their voices screaming in panic as they attempted to run, but it was too late. 

 

Darkness is a creature born from fear, it breathes in the agony of others, relishes in the nightmares that it creates. And if man is weak at heart, then darkness consumes him - shredding every ounce of identity until man is no longer, until all that remains is a beast just like itself. 

And in that darkness, Jongin could do anything that he wished. He could turn their minds and prey on their worst fears. Make them re-live their nightmares for eternity - forever trapped in a dream of hell, never to wake again.

But no, they deserved worse - they deserved the worst that he could think of. 

 

And so the fog entered their eyes - their sight blinded and minds spinning in disarray as their bodies were slowly possessed. And in their ears, he whispered the worst things, cunning words that slowly coerced him into his bidding. And then he watched as they, one by one tore at themselves in madness, nails breaking through skin - the cracks of bones and uncontrolled screams resounding in the cave.

Splattered red dripped from their bodies, their breath gasping and pleading from him to stop, but nothing could stop him, not now. 

 

 

> _Young Master, that is enough!_

 

Isla's voice failed to break through his concentration because she had no real power over him.

She never did; he was far more powerful than she ever could be. 

 

It was time trapped within that moment - a distilled scene of gore and horror unfolding before him as the guards ripped their own bodies to pieces. And all the while, Jongin didn't move, eyes unblinking as the screams somehow faded into whimpers and then nothing. And even when their bodies were simply pieces torn and skin sliced open to reveal muscle and bone, Jongin didn't stop. He egged them further and they continued, a spray of red flying onto his clothes as they uttered their last breath.

 

"Kai, enough. They're dead."

 

But it wasn't enough.

 

He needed more. He walked over to the lifeless bodies, standing over one of the guards who was still alive. One whose life was slowly ebbing from his eyes. He placed his foot over the man's throat, weight crushing against windpipe as the man choked.

 

And Jongin stood over him, waiting and watching until the man's face fell limp, until he could see the light leaving his eyes and the darkness curled in delight within him. 

 

* * *

 

More.

 

More. 

 

It wanted more. He needed to feed it before it ate him whole. 

 

"Jong. We need to go back."

Jongin nodded, snapping back to himself, wiping the traces of blood on his face onto his sleeve. 

 

"Send me back to the entrance," Baekhyun approached his brother, firmly pulling him into a hug, "I'll pretend I lost you. Send Meonggu home and go wait at the fields. I'll try to stall. We never met the guards Jongin, you understand?"

Jongin stared at him, his arms hanging limply by his side. 

 

"They deserved it," Baekhyun muttered, "When we find you, don't say anything. You don't need to ever remember this, Miri will block it for you. I'll remember, for the both of us. You don't need to."

Jongin nodded again, refusing to meet his brother's eyes. 

 

"You don't need to feel guilty," Baekhyun assured, " They deserved it"

 

* * *

 

_Ah. Yes. He remembers now._

_Baekhyun had never stopped him._

 

_That moment when his brother held him. He could feel it stronger than ever, their connection._

_The darkness shuddered in delight at their touch as if it could sense the light - could sense the other part of itself._

 

_They were two halves of a whole. Only his brother could ever understand, could ever comprehend him._

 

_How could he have forgotten?_

 

_And no, his brother was wrong. He didn't feel guilty._

_The reason he had avoided his brother's eyes was because he knew, if they had stared at each other at that moment -_

_his brother would have seen it, the pleasure in his own eyes._

_And worse, he would have seen the same reflected in his brother's eyes._

 

_And it scared him above all else._

_And that was the reason he had allowed Miri to erase his memories._

_That was the reason he had agreed to Baekhyun's proposition._

 

_Because he didn't want to ever remember._

 

_That the night of his fourteenth birthday._

 

_There was no clear line between him and his brother. Between right and wrong. They were one._

 

_Because that night._

_He had enjoyed torturing and murdering those guards._

 

_They had enjoyed it._

 

_The both of them._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nd woooo, chp Seer's Bind is complete, finally *wipes sweat*  
> hope it satisfied your thirst.  
> hope it wasn't too violent - my brother's been making me watch crime shows with him and it's bleeding into my writing kekekekeke  
> but omo, so many revelations!  
> Isla had a connection with Jong - way back -  
> Jong knows he has an uncle but doesn't know who it is, but we do ^_~  
> Baek was there when Jong went crazy mad. T_T  
> my my these two brothers. 
> 
> there so much more to write about Jong - I hope you understood his powers - basically he can control the darkness in people's hearts and possess them to do his bidding. *evil laugh*
> 
> oh god, I need to stop watching crime shows. @_@  
> Thanks for all the luv ^_~


	32. The Guilty One I

* * *

**PART I**

* * *

 

**.FEW DAYS BEFORE IN GAAMOR.**

The stone halls reverberated with the sound of crashing thunder - the violent pounding of rain fighting its way past the now shattered wooden eaves. A few lurking villagers shielded their faces, avoiding the scrutinizing gazes of the guards as they scampered their way to shelter.

The shroud of charcoal clouds that hovered now above Gaamor shifted furiously - a spin of flashing light and wisps of ashy smoke swirling into a perfect circle. The distant creak of metal against metal went unheard as two guards attempted to shut the castle's large iron gates.

The rusting iron smeared against their soaked coats as they grumbled under their breaths, their muscles sore and stretched as they pushed with all their might.

 

"WAIT!!!"

 

A thin figure emerged from the veil of rain, his face and body immersed within a large coat of fur that engulfed him. There was no distinguishable feature that set apart the man, save for a silver pin in the shape of a sword that held his coat together near his neck. That pin was evidently enough for the guards to stop what they were doing and approach him with their heads bowed  - a sign of respect.

 

"General Attar, we were not expecting you till tomorrow morning," one guard huffed in between breaths of rest.

The hooded man gave a brief nod. "The travel here was faster than I anticipated. Wasn't expecting all this blasted rain, though. I take it that He's back?"

"Yes my lord, just returned yesterday."

"Good." Attar turned back to squint at his lackey who was struggling to carry the giant suitcases in his arms. "Help him with the luggage will you?"

"Yes my lord!" The guards scuttled past him as Attar walked through the gates, his large fur coat swaying pulling behind him and trudging in mud. 

 

No one seemed to be prepared for Attar's arrival.

The maids hushed amongst themselves, all fussing about the man underneath their breaths as his coat and boots now soiled the recently cleaned stone floors with fresh tracks of mud. There was not even a single offer of warm hands of welcome as he continued to remove his own, there was no warm welcome of hands to help him. 

Unlike what many presume, the esteemed General was far from the handsome young man the rumors spoke of. In fact, one could deem him as slightly average, maybe even bordering middle age. It was his jade eyes, though, that set him apart from the rest or rather softened his overall harsh features. His clean-shaven face also came as a surprise to some of the castle servants, who were by now accustomed to his usual unruly thick beard. 

There were only three visits every six months that the General would make to Gaamor, and that was only when he was summoned by the King.  

 

Attar walked briskly through the halls, his chain mail clanging under his armor and sword swinging lightly from its hilt. His steps were heavy with purpose, his soft eyes darkening and forehead wrinkling as he found himself closer to the open doors of the throne room.

He never really enjoyed his visits to Gaamor - that was one of the reasons why he had requested to be stationed in the farthest regions of the Kingdom, for the sole reason of avoiding dealing with the King. 

He stopped momentarily at the threshold, his lungs expanding with a deep breath as he stepped inside.

 

* * *

 

 

Gaamor's throne room was unlike any other, it's marble floors radiating with an abundance of light that filtered through a giant glass dome that sat above. The vaulted ceilings were held by tree trunk sized columns, each adorned in delicate beaded gold and traces of cased silver that peeked through petals of glazed ceramic. It's grandeur and mesmerizing state was completely opposite to the desolation outside the castle gates. 

At one end of the immense room, stood a raised iron throne, its sides etched in unfamiliar symbols and pieces of jagged metal. And there, pacing at the foot of the throne, stood a figure of a man, or some would say a beast due to his large build, with blood-red eyes that paled against the array of scars covering his face.

The room echoed back and forth with Attar's footsteps like an impending dread that filled his heart as he approached the throne. 

 

"My Lord" Attar bowed, falling to one knee and hand firmly to his chest. He dared not raise his head unless he was told otherwise.

 _"General,"_ a harsh voice acknowledged, red eyes resting on the man,  _"You're early."_

"Forgive me, my Lord. The journey was ...... unexpectedly shorter than I calculated."

 

_"Get up."_

Attar stood quickly, his gaze now meeting red eyes and an unconscious shiver running the length of his back.

 

 _"I take it that you were successful in Manoa,"_ the King stated.

"Yes, my Lord. The village is now under our control."

_"Good. And the boy's guardians?"_

Attar shifted his feet. "They are being held in Renfell, but they have refused to talk about Jongin's abilities."

The King grunted, his features scrunching in disgust as he stepped back and slumped into his throne lazily. His fingers tapped against the ironed arm impatiently as if the conversation bored him. He studied the nervous General, watching every unconscious twitch and shiver, bringing his own lips to an irritated smirk. 

 

 _Weak_  he thought.

 

 _"Well?" the King spat angrily, " You have news for me?"_  

 Attar gulped, shifting his weight to his better leg. 

"Joonmyun has sent word that the boy and his friends are in Krell. Unfortunately, it seems that the Zeros were helping them."

The King raised his brow curiously as he walked down the few steps. Even now when, they were on the same level, the King's large muscular build towered over the General - a flickering shadow following like a trailed cape behind him. 

 

 _"What do you mean they are helping?"_ the King growled, the shade of red in his eyes now shifting into a murky maroon. 

Attar gasped, his mind spinning as the red overtook him, his body stiff and arms glued to his side.

"Th..they are attemp..attempting to help him, my King." 

 _"Why would the Zeros disobey my orders?"_ the King shook his head, _"No there must be something else. What else did Joonmyun say?"_ He turned around, frowning. 

"It...it seems that the boy has a brother, my King and that the Zeros are unusually attached to the boy. Joonmyun swears he knows nothing of this boy."

 

The King's eyes widened, a sudden thought passing his mind as he whipped around - his sudden shock surprising Attar.

 

 _"The boy...."_ for the first time in his life, Attar heard a slight hesitance in his King's voice, _"the boy, what does he look like?_ "

Attar looked at the King curiously, unsure on how to read the sudden change in his demeanor.

"Joonmyun calls him Baekhyun, my Lord. Slightly older, golden hair. I sent a scout to Krell yesterday, and it seems this Baekhyun was able to easily stop Luhan from killing two of the Krellan soldiers."

 

The King stumbled back, his old age finally showing on his face as his red pupils softened in color, his face brightening slowly and lips pulling into a smile as a loud rumble of a laugh erupted from his chest.

Attar stood in shock, his arms almost reaching as if to help the King and then thinking otherwise as the King's cruel gaze returned.

"My Lord?" he whispered.

The King continued to laugh, a bitter laugh that rippled through the grand room as he walked back up to sit on his throne - a heavy sigh escaping his lips.

 

 _"Go,"_  he finally grunted, _"send Tracers to Krell. Bring them both to me. Jongin and his brother."_

"And the Zeros my Lord?"

_"Nevermind about them. I will take care of them."_

 

General Attar nodded, bowing quickly and stepped away in a hurry to escape the deranged King. But as he stepped closer to the only exit of the throne room, the King's voice boomed after him - a scatter of tart laughter rumbling in his ears. 

 

_"AND TELL THE MAIDS TO PREPARE THE CASTLE, ATTAR! THE PRODIGAL SON IS COMING HOME!"_

 

* * *

 

Baekhyun rubbed his brother's back, worry wrinkling into the corners of his eyes as Jongin broke into a fit of coughing.

As soon as he had caught onto the discomfort, he ordered Joonmyun to stop - the veil of water suddenly splashing onto the wood floors as Jongin's eyes pried open - lungs gasping violently for air. 

 

"This wasn't supposed to hurt him!" Baekhyun growled at the Reader as he held his brother close.

"I told you that I'm not as practiced as Miri," Joonmyun argued, standing from his chair to be as far from Baekhyun's anger as possible.

 

Baekhyun pressed his palm against his brother's head, checking for any residual side-effects.

"Fi..fine," Jongin gasped as he clung to his older brother, "Ju..just need..to ...br...breathe."

Baekhyun nodded, grabbing a small towel to wipe away the sheet of sweat dripping from his brother's neck. 

 

Moments passed with Jongin restlessly re-learning his ability to breathe and Joonmyun's hesitant stance as he watched the other brother with caution. As soon as the tension in Baekhyun's gaze faded, Joonmyun returned to his seat, now desperately curious at what exactly Jongin had remembered.

 

"Did it work?" he questioned.

Both brothers turned to him, one pair of brown eyes shielded in a veil of muddled emotions and another pair of light brown eyes scrunched in a squint of displeasure. He gulped, waiting for any other voice to break the silence.

 

"Could you see too?" Jongin muttered, his eyes downcast, "everything I saw?"

Joonmyun shook his head. "You're the only one who can access your memories. I simply helped you unlock them."

Jongin nodded, turning to his brother as they locked eyes - a silent exchange of words that sent Joonmyun into a jumble of internal panic.  Jongin didn't seem as different as Joonmyun had expected.

 

_Wasn't he supposed to be some sort of uncaged monster now?_

_Or was he just not revealing his true state of mind right now?_

 

In fact, Jongin seemed far too normal, which allowed him to question if he really had made such a bad decision to release the boy's memories. If Jongin was indeed not as bad as his brother, then maybe the world had hope. Maybe the impending doom he feared all his life would have a chance of escaping its devastating end. 

 

"Joonmyun"

The Reader snapped his head up, meeting Baekhyun's stern face.

"Leave the room. Jongin and I need to talk. Chen is waiting outside for you."

Joonmyun blinked, a sudden defiance breaking into his eyes, but he would not argue.

Not now. Not when Baekhyun was oozing with territorial anger, like a mother protecting her cub.

And so he nodded, quickly leaving his seat and walking out the kitchen. 

 

To his surprise, Chen was waiting outside the door just as Baekhyun had predicted. That was another thing that Joonmyun had grown curious about, how Baekhyun, even at a young age could command his Zeros despite their distance apart. Maybe it was true that Baekhyun now held powers even he did not know about. 

After all, it was Baekhyun's mutated genes that they used to create new powers - to fuse them with other children. It was also the reason why the Zeros clung to him - they are the most powerful at his side because their powers evolve through him. 

But tonight, he was far too tired to rummage through his head for answers. He looked back bitterly at the table where the two boys still sat together, Jongin leaning his head on a comforting Baekhyun.

Joonmyun eyed the dark leather book laying on the table.

He made a grave mistake leaving it in his room like that. He hoped to God that Baekhyun did not read through Neaya's letters, or even his own entries. No, he would have to steal it back before the boy had a chance to figure out his secret.

 

* * *

 

"Well if it isn't the rat," Chen smirked as he leaned against the door trim. 

Joonmyun frowned. After the night he just had, he would rather face a pack of Tracers than have to deal with Chen's annoying attitude. 

 

"Shut it, Chen."

Chen snickered, arms out as he ushered the Reader to the door. But as Joonmyun passed the Zero, his skin shivered in fright as a chill voice whispered into his ear.

 

"Planning to live through another murder?" 

Joonmyun stopped in place, his eyes wide as he stared at the Zero.

 

"What are you talking about?"

"Well, we don't want to have you going off and getting rid of all your family, do we?"

"How do you---?"

"Don't be so shocked, Joonmyun," Chen smiled, a vibrant but eerie smile, "Secrets are meant to be pried open after all. Don't you agree?" And he turned, walking on and gesturing the Reader to follow him. 

 

As he walked behind, watching the waves in Chen's hair bouncing with every step, Joonmyun bit at the insides of his cheeks.

 

This was not good. 

Chen knew his secret. 

And now, he was in grave danger.

 

* * *

  

Jongin leaned against his brother in silence, half of his mind pressing for answers and the other half afraid to question in fear of what he might discover.

Baekhyun would ask him from time to time if he wanted any tea or anything to drink, but the awkward distance between them seemed to grow as time passed.

Until it became too much for Jongin to handle. 

 

"So you were there...." he started.

His brother nodded, a flash of uncertainty on his face.

 

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Baekhyun sighed, sitting forward in his seat as he leaned onto the table. 

"I didn't want you to remember that.........how much do you know?"

"Everything....I think."

 

Jongin clasped his hands together, tracing the lining of a stranded dew of water on his wrist. 

 

"Soo and Yeol don't know?"

"No. It was our secret."

Jongin nodded, now catching a hint of guilt in his brother's voice.

"I'm not mad."

"Are you sure?" Baekhyun leaned on his elbow, watching his brother hesitantly.

Jongin nodded again.

"I mean I would have done the same for you. I know you were just trying to protect me."

A wry smile cast onto his brother's lips, soft eyes glistening under the dim kitchen light. 

 

"Was Miri upset? Did Vana and Roe know it was me?"

"Miri was understanding. You know she reads you better than any of us can. I'm sure she knows more than even I do. And no, Vana and Roe don't know, and I'd feel better if you don't tell them."

"I won't. I don't want them to see me like that."

 

Baekhyun could see the gloom pulling at Jongin's features and he hated it.

 

"We were young, Jongin. Both of us. It was an impulse, revenge, just like any other person would think about, except for us it was different. Your powers and mine, it heightens our emotions to a point where it controls us. I wanted it to happen just as much as you did. I'm equally responsible for what happened. You remember what happened with mine, don't you?"

Jongin nodded, remembering how distraught his older brother had been after a certain event that had caused Baekhyun's powers to go haywire. 

"It's like that. Maybe it would have been fine if we never blocked your memories, but I didn't want it to overtake you like it did with me. I didn't want you to live your life feeling guilty."

"I know," Jongin leaned back into his brother's shoulder, his eyelids shutting and ears attune to the flapping of the fan overhead. 

"Do you......feel different?" Baekhyun murmured.

"Somewhat. I feel like I found a part of me I never knew, and I'm not sure what to do with it yet."

Jongin smiled as Baekhyun's hands ran through his dark hair. He always loved the way his brother comforted him like that. 

 

"It'll take time," Baekhyun explained, "But at least you know now what you are capable of, and why the King wants you."

Jongin frowned. "But it feels horrible, being able to see the darkness in people's hearts. I can feel it, you know, now. Everywhere in this city. It's really weird, but if I wanted to, I feel like I could make them do anything I wanted to."

"You can. You can even make me."

A light chuckle escaped Jongin's throat. "You know I could never do that. Even if I wanted to, I'd never be able to."

Baekhyun nodded, a warm smile on his face as he wrapped his arms around his brother's shoulders. 

  

"Is it true? That I have an uncle?"

Baekhyun pushed back his slick bangs, wishing he had showered that morning as the strands now stuck to his the side of his head like sticky rice. 

"I'm not sure, but that letter we found sort of sounded like you had one."

"Did we ever figure who it was?"

Baekhyun shook his head, pursing his lips in thought.

"I tried to ask Roe once, but he got mad and told me not to mention it again."

"That's weird."

"Yea."

"If I do have an uncle, though, I think he probably doesn't know."

"Why's that?"

"If your only living relative was alive, wouldn't you want to find him? I'm sure if he knew I existed, he'd be searching for me right now."

Baekhyun shrugged - a hidden frown at the corners of his lips. 

  

"Baek?"

"Hm?"

"Why didn't you tell me? About having an uncle?"

Jongin watched patiently as his brother seemed to struggle for an answer. 

 

"Baek?"

"I don't know, I mean ...... I just didn't want you to leave."

Jongin stared quizzically at his brother.

Baekhyun sighed, pink lips pouting in annoyance. "What if he was real and you decided that you wanted to go and live with him? What was I supposed to do then? I'd be alone again."

Jongin lips pulled wide, teeth grinning as he wrapped his arms around his brother and nuzzled himself into Baekhyun's chest.

"I'd never leave you, Baek. Family till death, remember?" he chuckled.

"Family till death," Baekhyun repeated.

  

"I want to tell Soo and Yeol"

Baekhyun frowned. "I'd rather you not."

"Why?"

"We need to be careful now. Now more than ever. The King's watching and tracking our every move, we need to be strategic in who we trust."

"What do you mean?"

"I didn't want you to worry, so I was waiting to tell you. But, Luhan sensed Tracers on their way here."

"What?!!"

"Listen," Baekhyun grabbed hold of his brother's shoulders, "I already have a plan. It's going to get worse once they get here, you know that. But I need you to stay calm and stick with Chen okay? He'll lead you through everything."

Jongin nodded, slightly confused. 

 

"If anything happens, if you lose Chen or anyone else, teleport yourself to the pub, you remember it?"

Jongin nodded, his heart internally picking up pace.

 

"I've arranged Chen to take you away from there."

 "And if the Tracers come there?"

 "Then you know what to do."

 Jongin stared back, wide-eyed.

 "Is...is that why you let Joonmyun release my memories?"

 "Yes, partly. I need you to be ready, Jongin....no matter what happens."

 "Baek....why are you saying it like that...." Jongin frowned. 

 "Just don't do anything rash okay? Promise me? You'll listen to Chen?"

 Jongin nodded again as his older brother stood, pulling the other to his feet.

 

"Good, now we both need to catch up on sleep. You more than me."

 "What about Soo and Yeol? Do they know the plan?"

 "No. They don't need to know."

 "But...I can't lie to them."

 "I know. And don't. Just...don't tell them everything. You trust me, don't you?"

 Jongin nodded.

 

Because despite Isla's warning, Baekhyun was family, and he would trust his older brother over anyone else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wah....first time the King appears kekekekeke  
> Chennie Chen always seems to know everyone's secrets  
> And looks like Baek has something up his sleeves....wonder what.  
> I hope you're enjoy the story ^_^
> 
> Till next time <3


	33. The Guilty One II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chan's on fiiiiiiire ~  
> Tao is impatient >.<  
> Gege* = older brother (chinese)

* * *

  **PART II**

* * *

 

_Blood red._

_A fury of colors winding round and round until vision blurred into a haze._

_The heat smothered his lungs, breath gasping for every last ounce of air - his tongue blackened with the taste of charcoal._

_The smell was intoxicating, nauseating - a mesh of oak, moss, and burnt skin - it frightened him; it excited him._

_The rational side of his mind demanded reason, his nerves alerted by fear of the heat - of the smoldering heat that threatened to eat away at his flesh, to take away everything they had expected him to be._

 

_But there was another part of him that loved it - the way the flames swept against his skin, swaying to its own un-patterned beat. It was an extension of his own heart - of his own being._

_It was his true self - his identity._

 

_But he could also feel the anger, the rage slowly overwhelming his thoughts - the fear of having them take it all away._

_Of taking away what he truly is._

_Maybe the years of torment had already rooted something within his soul a long time ago; maybe with each passing day, it branched through every inch of his body until it consumed him._

 

 

__He could see through the hues of orange and red, their terrified faces - the fear as he walked towards them._ _

__Nothing could take away the thrill of that moment._ _

__That one compounding and decisive moment._ _

 

__Because he craved it, more than the love he had for them, more than the years of misery that tied them together - he craved it above all else, the exhilaration, the anticipation.........the RISE._ _

 

__And when their screams echoed through the recesses of his mind, he churned his heart into a mold of pure firestone until he could hear it no more - because that was the only way he could do it._ _

__The only way he could get through it all._ _

__He found a calmness in his silent mind, in the crackle of wood and the soot of charcoal embedded in the soles of his bare feet._ _

__He found an acceptance of everything that he was always meant to be and it was enough to convince him as he fled that wretched house._ _

 

__Some say that legends are born from the worst of times - that it is in the pits of hellfire that a man defines his worth._ _

 

__But in the hill-lands of Ura, there are simply tales that speak of blackened footsteps imprinted upon the white snow. There are simply tales of a cursed boy whose cries are heard in the depths of the night._ _

__And buried deep, within words unspoken, is a forgotten tale of one family - one soldier by the name of Vaughn and his sorrowful wife, Katia._ _

__A tale of their beautiful child who tasted the bitterness of life from the day he was brought into this world._ _

__A boy who was gifted with a dreadful talent._ _

__But none would ever speak of what he truly was, for it was their belief that this child was protected - blessed by the God of War._ _

 

__For only a few remember, now and then, the image of a tiny figure running from the field of sunburst orange and red - a vision of flamed wings bursting through his back. For that was the last they ever saw of Katia's beautiful little boy - his last steps imprinted upon the ashen snow._ _

 

__It is a tale of tragedy._ _

__It is a tale of vengeance._ _

__It is a tale of an angel of death._ _

__

* * *

 

Chanyeol gasped awake, fists gripping against the sweat-drenched sheets as he sat up - his bare back pressed against the aged headboard. 

 

He shut his eyes, heavy breaths falling to slowed intakes of air until his chest stilled into a calming rise. Dews of sweat dripped from the ends of his dark locks, flushing against his pale skin and trickling between the crevices of his collarbone. 

He pressed back his damp bangs in irritation, dry tongue flicking out to replenish his cracked lips. 

 

"You okay?"

 

Chanyeol blinked, vision focusing to a wide-awake Sehun across the room who was sprawled lazily on his own bed.

He nodded as he reached for the glass of water on his bedside table, gulping down every last drop. He sighed in satisfaction, shaking his head and scrunching his eyes from the sharp pain building at his temple. 

 

"Bad dream?" Sehun started again, his long legs swinging periodically off the edge of the bed. 

"Something like that," Chanyeol frowned, voice cracking as he poured himself another glass. 

"Wanna talk about it?" Sehun asked curiously.

"Not really."

 

The younger squinted, watching carefully as Chanyeol got up from his bed and walked over quickly to open the window. 

A breeze of wet and distilled aroma of dampness instantly filled the room - a spray of drizzle flooding in and slapping against the wood floors.

 

"YA!!" Sehun yelled, grumbling as the other ignored him and attempted to stick his head out the window. 

 

Chanyeol shivered, the heat from his skin dissipating immediately as wisps of smoke rose into the air. The drops of water sizzled on the surface of his palm - his arm outstretched as a dim flame flickered into life, fighting desperately to live against the array of wind and water. 

 

"What the hell are you doing?!" Sehun quickly pulled him back in and shut the window - a loud slam echoing the room. He watched in confusion as the other simply shrugged, walking out the room without another word - as if there was every bit of normalcy in his behavior. 

 

"Why do I always get stuck with the weird ones?," Sehun muttered, shaking his head as he crawled back into his bed - ticked off that his freshly dried shirt was now damp. 

 

* * *

  

_One._

 

Dreams could be tormenting if he allowed them to be - if he allowed himself to venture that far into his mind. 

It was the tiredness of it all that led to this.

The days of lacking sleep that forced him to leave his mind unguarded.

But something there was pulling at the fragments of his memories.

Something so faint that he could not detect.

 

_Two._

 

He leaned out the hallway window, his head soaking under the settling rain. 

 

_Three._

 

Another slow breath, another row of shuddering thoughts that surfaced his mind.

 

_Four._

 

He held out his palm again, a smaller flicker of flame now dancing brighter as the storm began to fade. HIs vision fell, enraptured in the hue of colors as they seared against the lining of his skin. The memories were embedded in every curve, every trace of wound and scar that covered the edges of his hand. 

 

_Five._

 

He heard it then.

The crack.

He felt it tearing through his skin. He hissed out loud - memories were tormenting.

The pain was sharp, immediate, causing him to lurch forward, his weight now leaning against the sill of the window.

  

_Six._

 

Even in the fading pattern of the rain, he could hear the numbed voices - the desperation.

He could feel his mind slipping.

Another crack.

His palms shook, vision jumping between images of cedar flooring and the figure of a woman lying in front of him.

Another crack.

He groaned as leather bit into skin. 

  

_Seven._

 

His shoulders tightened, lips pressing against each other - teeth grinding anxiously. 

He could hear the footsteps, the hit of boot against cedar wood flooring.

He could feel the cold of the floor against his skin.

The voice was deafening. 

 

_Eight._

 

It called to him over and over again.

His head was killing him.

  

_Nine._

 

It drummed against his ears, his head pounding and swaying with a lead heaviness. 

The voice was deafening.

The voice.

 

"---Yeol! ---Chan---Yeo----CHANYEOL!"

 

His eyes snapped, breath staggering as his vision cleared back to reality. The voice was gone, now replaced by the dripping of after-rain showers and the stench of murky humidity clinging to his skin.

With a slow turn, he found Jongin standing in the hall, faced blanked in worry.

HIs lips pulled apart, an unheard gasp of relief humming in his throat. 

 

_Ten._

 

The voice was gone.

 

* * *

  

"What do you think?" Xiumin leaned onto the desk, his arms folded and head propped on the table-top. 

Chen shrugged as he dropped his head into his arms, yelping when his forehead hit the surface of the table. He hissed, sitting up quickly and rubbing the patches of reddened skin.

 

"You're clearly upset," Xiumin continued - large eyes glancing up at Chen with an intent curiosity. 

"I'm not," Chen mumbled. 

"You are."

Chen ignored him, frowning as he checked around the room. 

 

Yixing and Luhan were sitting by the window of their room, possibly discussing an alternate plan if anything went wrong when the Tracers arrived.

Tao was laying on the bed, his face buried in Chen's pillow - there was no question that the youngest Zero was upset with Baekhyun's orders. After all, he adored the elder as a child would his own mother or father.

In a way, Baekhyun had raised them all, taught them how to survive among humans - how to see the positives in the negatives. He made them feel wanted, he gave them identity and a place to belong. 

Even when they had believed to have lost him forever, it was their belief in his words that kept them going for all this time. 

It was understandable that after years of feeling like a part of themselves was taken away from them, after finally recovering their true Orixe - every one of them now struggled to understand Baekhyun's decision. 

Chen most of all.

He was, after all, second to Kris although he would never admit it, the closest to Baekhyun. He could read him like a book at times but there were also times such as this where he could only find blank looks that left him wanting. 

 

 _Why, after all_   _the effort to escape_ Gaamor _\- after being reunited with the Zeros......why was Baekhyun now willing to go back to that hellhole?_

_Why was Jongin so important to Baekhyun?_

 

Chen had seen it, of course, the affection that Baekhyun had shown for the younger. In truth, sometimes he hated it - it was like having to share something that was utterly precious to him.

And why did he have to share? Especially with this young boy who didn't seem anything special at all. 

Unlike Tao though, Chen knew not to show his jealousy. Baekhyun would not appreciate it, he hated conflict between those he cared about. And Chen would always follow Baekhyun's wishes - despite his own dispute with them. 

 

"It'll be fine," Xiumin assured, stretching as he leaned back into his chair.

"What if it isn't?" Chen scoffed.

"It will. I won't let anything happen to him, regardless if they choose to take him or not..." he nodded toward the others, "and neither will they."

Chen sighed, pressing back his dark hair in aggravation. 

"I wish he'd at least tell us why...... I mean," he groaned, "I hate it, not knowing what he's thinking. He won't even tell me anything about what's going on with Joonmyun."

"I know."

"And if Kris even hears about this --"

"He won't," Xiumin cut in, "Luhans' put a barrier on his mind, he won't be able to read Baek like usual."

"Yea," Chen scoffed, "That's like trying to stop a bear from ripping apart his first meal after hibernation. Once Kris finds out, he's gonna go haywire."

Xiumin scrunched his nose, "Do you always have to use such weird analogies?"

Chen shrugged, pouting and ignoring Xiumin again.

 

* * *

 

 

"You think that'll be enough?" Luhan pursed his lips, staring out the window and watching the break of dawn. 

Yixing nodded. "I think so. I'll keep close to Jongin in case he gets hurt, and Tao will set up boundaries so none of the townspeople get affected."

"What about the others? Sehun? Chanyeol? Kyungsoo? Do they know?"

Yixing shook his head. "Baek's pretty sure they'll protect Jongin on their own, it'll keep them distracted enough not to notice."

Luhan frowned. "I'm not so sure Sehun is going to be okay with that."

"Why's that?"

Luhan turned away, his gaze lost in thought. "Just a hunch," he murmured. 

 

It wasn't very obvious, but he had picked it up - the subtle touches and warm smiles.

That was all it took to convince Luhan that Sehun was in love with Baekhyun.

And it didn't take him long to see the softness in the way Baekhyun would cling onto the tall soldier. Or even the way that he comfortably teased the other.

Baekhyun would never do that unless he considered Sehun as someone important. Luhan knew that. 

He didn't mind, of course, he'd rather that Baekhyun remained happy than deal with his own unresolved issues with Sehun - in fact, he would rather not deal with it at all. 

He still felt the anger, the resentment. Memories were hard to erase, especially in his head. He could always remember the intricate - the things that never mattered to others. He hated it, at first, knowing everything, hearing everyone's thoughts. 

It wasn't until Baekhyun taught him how to use it properly, how to block it and control his own mind that he learned to enjoy it. Sometimes he was even tempted to read Baekhyun's mind, but at an early age, he learned it was impossible. 

For some odd reason, Baekhyun was the only one who was unaffected by his powers.

And curiously, something he had learned that night in Alor......curiously neither was Jongin. 

 

"I can't do it!" Tao cursed as he got up from the bed, "This is stupid!"

"Tao," Chen glared, his eyes squinting into a steely cat-like shape, "you'll make him upset."

"I don't care!" Tao huffed, "If Gege* wants to go back to Gaamor then he'll have to do it without me, because there's no way I'm gonna stand there and watch those disgusting things touch him!"

 

Chen sighed, rolling his eyes as Xiumin chuckled at the youngest. He got up, walking over and leaning closer to Tao. 

 

"Look," he whispered, "We didn't tell you because you always blurt out everything, but we have a backup plan okay?"

Tao's eyes widened, his lips parting. 

"And you didn't tell me?" he whined.

"Obviously!" Chen hissed, "look at the way you're acting right now. You can't keep anything to yourself."

Tao folded his arms, upset as he sat back down on the bed. 

Chen sighed again, joining the youngest on the bed.

 

"Okay," he whispered, "I'll tell you. Just don't spill okay?"

Tao nodded, eyes twinkling in anticipation as he leaned forward - anxious to hear what the others had come up with.

 


	34. The Guilty One III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chan gets his flirt on ~  
> Baekhyun's a minx ~  
> Kyungsoo loses his cool ~

* * *

**PART THREE**

* * *

 

"What's wrong?" Jongin pressed his palm against Chanyeol's forehead - checking to see if maybe the storm had suddenly brought along an onslaught of fever.

Chanyeol shook his head, a wide smile replacing his lost gaze. 

"Nothing, Sorry, I didn't hear you."

Jongin nodded, still unconvinced because he could sense a strangeness in Chanyeol's demeanor. 

 

In fact, he could see it all now - clearer than ever, because despite the dimly lit halls, his eyes instantly locked onto the shroud of orange and red that spanned into feathered wings behind Chanyeol's figure. 

Of course, no one else could see it - no one would ever be able to see it.

And it didn't surprise him, not after recovering his memories, for in a way he had always pictured Chanyeol in that way. 

 

But now, it was as if he was truly looking at him - at the true depths of someone who he thought he knew so well.

And there he found a completely different entity because the farther he looked, the darker it became. 

 

No words could ever help him comprehend - not it the way that he saw it just then. 

He could see the years of affection and friendship that linked them both. 

The way the flames burned a brilliant red and gold as Chanyeol smiled endearingly back at him. 

 

But most of all, he could see the chains - the grid of thin metal that wrapped around Chanyeol's arm.

At first, he couldn't make sense of it, but words began to form in his mind - his subconscious already filling in the blanks.

The chains represented the past - a guilt.

 

_What was Chanyeol guilty about?_

 

It was only then that he began to understand why sometimes Chanyeol would gaze out into the night - his face contorted into an unreadable expression.

It was only then that he found himself questioning if he really knew his friend at all.

It only took that one second of recognition to understand the one emotion that no one could ever truly see in Chanyeol's persona.

 

It was painful to see.

 

Those chains. 

 

He shook his head, trying to clear the image from his mind.

 

"Can't sleep?" He asked, mimicking Chanyeol as he leaned out the window. 

"No," Chanyeol grinned, "Can't ever sleep proper in storms. You?"

"Mm...I could probably sleep if I wanted to."

"Then why aren't you?"

 

Jongin shifted on his feet, his hesitation apparent to his friend.

 

"Something bothering you?"

"No.." Jongin cleared his throat.

"Sure? I can tell when you're lying you know. You're really bad at that."

Jongin sighed lazily, leaning against Chanyeol's shoulder with an easiness born from years of friendship.

 

"Remember you said I should ask Joonmyun? About the past?" he started. 

Chanyeol nodded.

"Well...we did it,...Baek and I, I mean. We asked him and he.....you know..." Jongin played with the loose bits of wood on the window sill, peeling the white paint from its surface. 

"Did you remember?" Chanyeol asked quickly.

Jongin nodded, remembering his brother's warning not to reveal too much.

"And?" Chanyeol questioned.

 

"Yeol....what was I like? When you guys found me in the fields? Was I.....different?"

Chanyeol raised a brow. "What do you mean different?"

"You know...was I creepy in any way?"

"Oh..you mean other than normally?" Chanyeol nodded, chuckling.

Jongin bumped shoulders, pouting as he rested his head against the window. 

 

"I'm serious," he grumbled.

"So am I," Chanyeol teased, bumping shoulders back.

"Yeolllll...."

"Okay okay, I guess yea, in a way you were. You have to realize Jongin, everyone was freaking out, I mean you and Baek went missing for hours. And when we found Baek, he was hysterical about how he lost you - so you can imagine how panicked your parents were. The Black Mountains aren't exactly forbidden for nothing."

Jongin nodded.

"And when we found you," Chanyeol continued, "you just seemed so......so different. You wouldn't even talk to anyone. Nevermind the fact that your clothes were drenched in blood, but nothing about you seemed......well......normal...."

 

Jongin closed his eyes, his ears attuned to the way Chanyeol's deep voice melded with the patter of light rain, dissipating little by little.  

Maybe he was tired after all.  

 

"Yeol," he murmured.

"Hm?"

"It was me.."

"Huh?"

 

Jongin turned, his eyes locking onto his friend's wide glances. 

 

"It was me, I was the one who killed the guards."

 

Chanyeol stared blankly, his face blanched and eyes blinking repeatedly.

There was something in his mind that refused to picture his innocent Jongin in such a way - refused to believe that maybe some of his early doubts were actually coming to life. 

 

"Ar...are you sure?" Chanyeol stuttered in disbelief.

Jongin nodded, turning back to stare out the window. The rain had died now, the slight break of dawn now peaking through darkened clouds. He loved the way the streak of colors broke through, the sheen of dew cast over the red of terracotta tiled roofs. 

 

_How much time had passed?_

_Was the night already over?_

_How much time did he have left before the Tracers got here?_

 

"What if Joonmyun somehow altered your memories or......" Chanyeol struggled to find any other explanation because there way no way he could ever see Jongin doing something like that. 

"No," Jongin shook his head, "He didn't. Baek told me himself, it's all real. I was the one who did it."

Chanyeol parted his lips, words lodged in the back of his throat and unable to find their way out. 

Jongin bit the insides of his cheeks, his fingers curled around the sill of the window.

 

"Say something," he whispered.

"I..." Chanyeol blinked, mouth opening and closing over and over, "I...I'm not sure what to say."

"Tell me you don't hate me for it," Jongin mumbled, his head dropping to his chest. 

"Of course, I don't!" Chanyeol blurted immediately.

"Really?" Jongin glanced up, a warmth spreading to his cheeks.

Chanyeol nodded his head furiously. "Of course, Jongin. Trust me," he grinned uneasily, "I'm pretty sure I've done worse."

Jongin sighed, a breath of relief releasing the tension in his muscles. 

 

"Does it feel weird?" 

Jongin nodded. He had told Chanyeol a bit about his powers, but not everything. Just like his Brother had told him, he had kept a few parts a secret. Although, he hated it - keeping secrets. 

"It's kind of suspicious, though," Chanyeol muttered, "I mean, I'm not saying anything bad about Baek or anything, but don't you think it's wierd that he kept all of this from you for so long?"

Jongin shook his head defensively. "No, he was just protecting me. He didn't want it to control me. Not like it did with him or with....." he hesitated as he looked up at his friend, "...or with you."

Chanyeol paused, nodding his head after.  

 

"Yeol?"

"Hm?"

"Is it hard? Controlling it? I mean....when it takes over...." Jongin leaned closer, the weight of his body resting against Chanyeol's shoulder. 

"Sometimes," Chanyeol answered, "It's not like I can just turn it off. It's always there."

Jongin nodded. "I think I know what you mean. I can kind of feel mine, it's stronger now it's like......." he scrunched his face thoughtfully, "it's like I'm constantly hungry, all the time."

Chanyeol smiled, his arm wrapping around Jongin's shoulder. 

"It'll be easier," he noted, "You just need to learn how to suppress it."

Jongin nodded again. "Can you teach me?" he looked hopefully at his friend.

"Only if you promise not to tell Baek," Chanyeol remarked.

Jongin beamed, lips revealing teeth as he leaned into Chanyeol's arms. 

 

* * *

 

"Hey."

 

Sehun sat up, startled, his muscles suddenly rigid when he caught sight of a flurry of golden hair popping through his bedroom door. 

 

"Hey," he mumbled, flushing as he quickly reached to put back on his now dry shirt.

"Can I come in?" Baekhyun grinned. 

Sehun nodded, making room on the bed. The beat under his chest pounded into his ear drums - his skin pricked with the shift of weight on his bed and the subtle touch on his arm as Baekhyun sat next to him. 

 

"Why are you still up?" Sehun gulped, biting his lip.

Baekhyun shrugged. "Don't really feel like sleeping. What were you up to?"

"Chanyeol that idiot opened our window so I had to mop up the floor."

Baekhyun chuckled, his arm curling around Sehun's lanky hands. 

Sehun cleared his throat nervously.

 

It felt odd, after all this time, to be so close again - to have Baekhyun alone in the room with him. Ever since Alor, he felt as if he was fighting a losing battle seeking Baekhyun's attention, and it had gotten worse once those Zeros had shown up. 

And worst of all, he never expected Luhan to be here and he never expected Baekhyun to be that Orixe - that same Orixe that the young Luhan had raved about in their times together in Gaamor. 

He wasn't exactly sure how he felt about it. 

It wasn't as if he knew Baekhyun as Orixe.

Baekhyun was simply Baekhyun - a golden-haired minx that had fluttered into his life unexpectantly all during his effort to reunite Kyungsoo with Jongin. 

Even when he first laid eyes on him and felt his breath caught between teeth, he wasn't sure why he felt such an affinity for the guy. 

 

At first, he told himself that he was simply protecting the guy from Manoa - for his friend Kyungsoo, of course. And even when Baekhyun's unconscious touches had sent shivers of excitement in the pit of his stomach, he ignored it. 

And he was getting good at it too. 

But then, when Baekhyun kissed him that night in Alor, he wasn't sure what to feel anymore. He wasn't even sure if he was sane enough to understand his own feelings whenever Baekhyun was around him.

It was all so confusing. 

And with Luhan there as well, his mind was in constant turmoil.

 

"Did you talk to him?" Baekhyun questioned.

"Who?"

"Luhan."

Sehun could feel his adam's apple stop midway down his throat. His palms felt clammy around Baekhyun's long fingers.

"n..no."

"Why not?"

"I told you," Sehun muttered, "He won't want to talk to me."

Baekhyun tilted his head in that adorable way that Sehun could hardly resist. "Are you sure? You won't know if you don't try, you know."

"Why do you want me to?"

Baekhyun shrugged. "You seem like you want to, and so does Luhan."

"He doesn't," Sehun insisted.

Baekhyun pulled his bottom lip under his teeth. "He does. I know everything about them, you know. I can see it that he does."

Sehun remained silent, his long arms wrapping around Baekhyun's waist as he pulled him closer to his chest.

 

"Baek..."

"Hm?"

"I really don't feel anything. With Luhan. Whatever happened was a long time ago," he explained, resting his chin on top of Baekhyun's soft locks.

He felt Baekhyun nodding.

 

"If you say so, Sehunnie."

And that was the last the either of them spoke of Luhan that night as they curled back together, their legs entangled and light snores filling the silence. 

 

* * *

 

Kyungsoo rubbed his temples feverishly as he walked down the hall. He had slept for at least an hour or two only to find that Jongin had still not returned to their room, which left a distasteful emptiness in his chest. 

He decided he would apologize since it was for the best. It was right for Jongin to be upset with him. He should have been more supportive, more agreeable.

He would apologize and then it would all be better again. Jongin would forgive him. He knew he would.

And now was not the time to fight, especially when Jongin was in danger.

He had to protect him at all costs.

He had to be near him at all costs. 

 

He peeked into empty rooms, stopping and greeting some of the Zeros who had frozen at his presence. 

"Have you seen Jongin?" he asked them.

They all simultaneously shook their heads, all muttering something about going to bed soon.

He stared at their clumsy attempts at pushing him out of the room - scrutinizing the oddity. 

 

He knocked on Sehun's door, only to find both Baekhyun and his friend deep in sleep, wrapped in each other's arms, to which he shut the door quickly - his face flushing at the sight of it all. 

He had his suspicions about the two. Sehun's feelings were slightly more apparent than Baekhyun's, but they weren't exactly throwing themselves at each other either, so it was understandable that none of his other friends had suspected it. Even Jongin still believed them to be close friends now.

Even Jongin still believed them to be close friends now.

 

"Baekhyun likes tall guys," Jongin had muttered to him one night, "but Sehun isn't exactly his type. He's just flirting with him, that's all."

Kyungsoo had agreed at that time because growing up with Baekhyun he knew his friend's taste very well. 

But seeing the two of them together there left him curious about their true feelings for each other. 

 

He looked out the hallway windows, looking down to see a few wanderers recovering their plantings after the disruption of the storm - others resuming the beginnings of the day. 

He sighed, rolling his neck and rubbing the soreness from sleeping in awkward positions. 

He paused, freezing because he had heard it.

 

Jongin's voice. 

 

Jongin laughter. 

 

He turned, pacing towards the source of the familiar tones. His heart skipped, a warmth spreading through his cheeks as he smiled - preparing himself to face sneaky grins and sleepy eyes. 

But sometimes fate can be cruel, as it always is to him. 

For as the wood floors creaked under the weight of his leather boots, his skin prickled with a new chill as another voice, a deeper voice, joined the laughter. 

A voice he abhorred from the bottom of his heart.

 

And as he turned the corner, he stopped in place - his expression stoic and fists curling tight, because the very sight before him built a rush of something he hated feeling.

And his lips pressed between the edges of his teeth, his eyebrows pulling together as he witnessed Jongin leaning into Chanyeol's arms. 

At that moment, he could feel his breath stopping - a flurry of blind rage filling his vision as turned away, walking briskly down the stairs.

And nothing seemed to distract him or interrupt this growing urge within him. 

 

And so he walked on. 

 

Past the odd glances that Kris gave him as he passed the tall Zero, slamming the front door behind him. 

Past the curious looks of early risers who were setting up shop.

 

Because at that moment, only one thing filled his chest until it felt like it would rip through the very seams of his bones. 

He could feel his powers reaching to the tips of his fingers and all he wanted to do was go somewhere far away.

Far where no one would see it overtake him.

 

And it wasn't until he passed the thick gates and walked to the edge of the cliff, his breath heavy, and tears pooling in the corners of his eyelids that he let it go.

 

And the earth shook, a deep rumble penetrating dirt and stone as piece after piece crumbled - lifting into the air as light as feathers as they hurled into the sea. 

 

For one by one, with every stone that plummetted into the depths of the sea - he buried it piece by piece.......

 

 

......................this jealousy. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wah thanks so much for all the kudos guys! <3


	35. Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soo's lost it >.<  
> Baek's elusive as ever :P  
> Jong's a cutie poo.

His first reaction was panic, hands gripping the edges of his bed frame and an audible gasp filtering through chapped lips. 

The house creaked violently, wood jamming against wood, glass shattering into countless pieces only to release the rage of wind and muffled shrieks from the world outside.

 

His second reaction was concern, quickly turning to his side only to find the space empty - as if any trace of shared warmth was now replaced by cold and limp cotton sheets.

He cursed, frowning as he swung his legs to the side - feet suddenly meeting unstable ground. The bed, now free of his weight, clattered against the wood floors - swaying side to side and gaining momentum with every passing second.

He hurriedly caught hold of the wall, any chance of steadiness unknown to his body as the floor groaned underneath him.

 

Time was unjust, uncaring and merciless to his still waking mind as he somehow made it across the room and into the halls.

All he could see was chaos, a mess of fallen lanterns and giant pieces of glass that now sprawled across the floor.

It was a maze of destruction - his eyes searching for any clear areas of safe passage. 

 

Dread collected within the creases of his sweaty palms.

Because despite his growing unease from Baekhyun's disappearance, the violent nature of the earthquake worried him more.

He picked up pace, his body now adjusting to the sway of the earth as he turned the corner - throat grunting in annoyance with every obstacle that stood in his path. 

 

There was a clear explanation to all of this.

There had to be.

Because only one force could ever shift the earth with such urgency - with such strength.

He had seen it before, on the battlefield - a rouge of colors caked on the earth, and how the ground devoured their enemies. 

 

That was the devastation of Kyungsoo's wrath.

Anyone in their right mind knew never to piss him off.

 

Kyungsoo had his tendencies of losing temper from time to time. It would always take a while to get him to that point, though. Maybe weeks or even months of repressed anger.

The signs were always clear: irritation, deeper scowls, and then silence.

The build was always in silence until it was as if Kyungsoo's tiny body could no longer contain all of the rage - until every part of his soul regurgitated into the earth as if purging itself of vile poison.

 

The violent nature of it all worried him because as a friend it was his responsibility to catch on - to figure out beforehand what was bothering his older friend.

It wasn't as if he was clueless, he had seen it in the back of his mind - the way Kyungsoo had regressed into his own room, the lacking of words, or the blank look on his face every time Jongin was in proximity to Chanyeol.

It wasn't as if he didn't understand it but rather, he might have chosen to ignore it.

He had his reasons - one being the fact that Kyungsoo's own jealousy seemed to mirror his own for a certain golden-haired enchanter. 

It's not as if he didn't realize that every ounce of doubt that Kyungsoo never voiced was also a reflection of his own doubt. 

 

In his head, he imagined his older friend to be strong - to be resilient. Maybe because that was exactly how to wanted to be.He imagined Kyungsoo to be strong in his

Maybe in some way, he was living vicariously through him, and in some way, avoiding his own problems.

 

He might have expected a night of unfiltered swearing and rants, followed by the worst hangover the next morning. He probably would have expected a round of sour moods that left Kyungsoo's face into a solid facade that no one could break.

He never expected this.

 

There were rumors, back in their training days, about Kyungsoo's inability to control his own powers. He had seen it, of course, the outcomes of that outbreak of emotion - but he thought his friend had taken care of it a long time ago. 

 

He stopped, back pressed against the cool wall - partly to rest and partly because the shaking ground beneath him was messing with his insides. He could feel bile slipping back up his throat.

 

"SEHUN!!!!!"

 

He turned, eyes focusing on a figure of dark hair and panicked eyes.

And as he stared into the fear encasing dark caramel eyes, he wished he could somehow relay the mental image to Kyungsoo.

Because if that moment, his heart-broken friend had seen it - seen the way Jongin clung to him, begging him to help him find him, then that silly doubt would cease to exist.

 

If Kyungsoo could see the distraught washed on Jongin's dusty face, he would finally realize how foolish it was to ever be doubtful ----

 

\--- of Jongin's affection for him.

 

* * *

 

They slammed against the wall, splinters piercing at his skin as Chanyeol's body hovered protectively over him. The shattering glass was deafening - shards flying in ever direction and sinking into flesh.

Chanyeol hissed, his back cut and t-shirt now soaked in streaks of red as he pulled Jongin away from the window.

 

"What the hell is going on?!" Chanyeol yelled over the clatter of plaster falling at their feet, his arm covering his face.

Jongin shook his head, unsure of how to answer.

But buried deep were only suspicions. 

 

He had only seen Kyungsoo lose temper once when his friend had discovered that certain bullies were taking jabs at him behind the school lot.

It was the only time he had been afraid of him, but that was years ago.

 

"We need to find Sehun!" he shouted, pulling Chanyeol alongside as they both swerved around the hall - ducking their heads as a wood beam slammed right in front of them.

They cringed and  Chanyeol quickly wrapped his arms around Jongin's waist to support the fall.

 

"S***!" Chanyeol hissed, climbing over the beam and helping Jongin, "What is that idiot thinking?! He's going to kill us all!" he grumbled.

Jongin pressed his lips in silence, brows furrowed as he trudged on because silently, he wondered the same.

 

"Where are you going?" Chanyeol asked, pulling Jongin's arm, "the stairs are this way."

Jongin shook his head. "We need to find Sehun!"

"Why?! In case you didn't notice Jongin, the house is falling apart. I'm sure Sehun made it out ---"

"No!" Jongin pulled away, "He's here."

"What? How do you--"

"Look, I just know! Maybe....maybe it's better if we split up. It'll be faster if I find him myself and I want you to go find my brother please?" 

Chanyeol frowned, a clear dismissal forming on his friend.

"I'm really worried, Yeol, please! I'll get Sehun quick and I'll be right out, I promise!"

 

Chanyeol paused, nodding after a moment before he suddenly pulled Jongin into a firm hug - burying his face into soft dark locks.

"Be careful," he whispered, and after he felt a nod of acknowledgment, he turned away - running down the stairs to find Baekhyun.

 

* * *

 

 

Jongin balanced himself against the wall, yelling out for Sehun as soot and dirt forced him to cough in between breaths.

Kyungsoo's anger was getting out of control, he had never seen it this bad before.

 

_Something was wrong._

_Something was off._

 

_Was it his fault?_

He needed to find Sehun before it was too late.

 

Before all of Krell would have to suffer for their childish quarrels. 

 

The strange feeling in his chest grew stronger, the awakening had changed him and he could sense it - the same way he had sensed Chanyeol's. He could feel it growing closer - the darkness in Sehun's soul.

It called to him feverishly, taunting him like a meal served after days of starvation.

It was a strange feeling - this rebirth of his existing self; it surged within him with a newfound adrenaline and excitement.

 

Sehun's darkness was different from Chanyeol's. It was subtle and gray.

Its form was indistinguishable, constantly changing, moving - like the restless nature of the wind. He could see it trailing the air like wisps of leftover clouds after a stormy day.

And as he turned the corner, it took shape into tails - sheltering Sehun's form.

 

"SEHUN!!!!" he yelled, running and clinging to Sehun's lanky figure.

"Are you alright?!" Sehun questioned in panic.

Jongin nodded, "Where's Kyungsoo?!" he immediately asked.

"I don't know," Sehun replied, "I've been trying to locate him, but with all the quakes - its been hard to ---"

"Find him!" Jongin pleaded, "Sehun, please! Something is wrong! He's never used his powers like this before!"

 

Sehun studied Jongin's desperation, not a bit surprised with the urgency in his voice.

"Jongin," he answered, "If I do find him, are you sure you know how to deal with it? If you haven't seen him like this before then I'm worried."

"I've seen it once," Jongin frowned, "but he would never risk everyone's lives - not like this."

 

Sehun nodded, a concentration shadowing his features as eyelids shut and lips formed - a low whistle piercing the wind as a wisp of air burst through the window. 

 

* * *

 

**. A FEW HOURS** BEFORE .

 

_The still of the night set him with unease as he pried his eyes open - a sigh of weariness leaving his breath._

 

_He turned in the bed, sheets rustling as he gazed at Sehun - who was now lost in sleep. The dim light cast an uneven shadow on chiseled features as he traced the lining of Sehun's jaw and fluttered over dry lips._

_He drank in every moment, like the way Sehun's eyelashes flickered gently - contrasting against pale skin or the way his thin lips would part every now and then like an unconscious invitation._

_He sighed again, slowly lifting himself up and climbing out of bed - arms reaching the sky and exposing skin. With every careful step, he made his way to the door - turning only a moment to look upon the sleeping boy once more._

_And as the door shut closed, the room felt a stark emptiness as if the brightness of life has escaped its hold._

 

_For only one body lay tumbled in sheets and unaware of the darkness now filling to room._

_Because only the darkness could hear it then, the sadness in Baekhyun's voice as he left the room with only two words:_

 

_"Take care."_

 

* * *

 

Nothing could stop Jongin as soon as Sehun located Kyungsoo. Not even the pieces of stone that cut into the skin as he stumbled his way out of the house and through the streets.

Not even Sehun's warnings not to get too close to Kyungsoo as they faded into the background.

Not even Chanyeol's attempts to calm him down as his tall friend stood beside Yixing and Luhan.

 

It was at this time that Jongin should have noticed who was missing, because maybe if he had - he would have wondered.

He would have wondered where the other Zeros were, or Orixe, or even his brother.

 

But his powers fired within him, jolting into submission as the air split with a rigid crack, a cloud of smoke fielding around his body and then he shifted - past the crumbled bits of aged stone and iron, past the gate that still stood as sturdy as ever, and past the speared path that led directly to the edge of the cliff.

 

Directly into the source of it all. 

 

* * *

 

**.A FEW HOURS BEFORE.**

 

_"We need to talk"_

 

_Baekhyun stopped in place, face blanching as Orixe towered over him._

 

_"Not now," he mumbled, trying to make his way past the giant, but Orixe blocked his way again._

_He frowned, his eyes scrunched in irritation._

 

_"Then when?" Orixe's voice was cold, void of any emotion, "Tell me when because all you've been doing is avoiding me."_

_"This isn't the time, Kris," Baekhyun snapped._

 

_Orixe clenched his jaw, a steady anger brewing in his chest as he studied the hidden confusion in Baekhyun's face._

_There was something, something._

_There in the corner of Baekhyun's irritated wrinkles._

_There in the glint of something different hidden behind the dark stare._

 

_He waited as if the silence would somehow give him an answer, but it wasn't until Baekhyun turned away from their locked gaze that he finally realized._

_He realized the one thing he could no longer feel._

 

_"You blocked your mind," he voiced._

 

_Baekhyun pressed his lips, his legs scuffing past the man._

_"Get out of my way, Kris!"_

_"No," Orixe growled, "Why did you have Luhan block your mind? What are you hiding?"_

_"Nothing," Baekhyun muttered._

_"You're lying."_

_"Think whatever you want, just move will you?!"_

 

_Orixe hissed for Baekhyun had just kicked him on the shin and at the same moment ran past him._

_Baekhyun swerved around the tall giant, satisfied and anxiously getting away until long arms circled around his waist._

 

_He froze._

_He could feel his back pressing into a firm chest, toned arms pressing against his too thin of a shirt._

 

_Memories came flooding back._

_Memories he had stored away in the back of his mind years ago._

 

_He gulped._

 

_"Baek…"_

 

_Baekhyun shivered as Orixe's voice fluttered near his ear._

_A sudden warmth filled the surface of his neck as breath caressed skin. The sensation was prickling, tiny hairs standing on its end and goosebumps forming on his forearms._

 

_"Le…Let go," he mumbled, uncertain of his own voice._

_"Not until you tell me," Orixe whispered softly._

 

_Baekhyun closed his eyes, the warmth seeping into his skin - his head unconsciously leaning back._

_It was only for a moment._

_An uncertain moment when he felt something trying to creep back into his heart._

_And then he opened his eyes again, a commanding fierceness in his stare as he broke from Orixe's grasp, turning suddenly until a blinding burst of light filled the entirety of the hallway._

 

_Orixe cursed, arms shielding his eyes and vision blurring because his mind was now so muddled, so jumbled as if his thoughts no longer belonged to him._

_As if every question he had waiting at the tip of his tongue was stolen from him._

_And he could feel it losing consciousness, body swaying against the wall as he fell onto the floor._

_And before his breath slowed, before everything was swallowed in cold darkness - the last thing he caught was the sorrow in Baekhyun's face as a single command echoed him into sleep._

 

_"Take care of my brother."_

 

* * *

 

He shielding his eyes, wind and dirt scratching at his face as he stood at the edge of the cliff.

The sea below him swayed viciously against jagged rocks - an uncontrollable beat of consuming and destructive nature.

The sky had darkened, large collections of clouds forming into threatening swirls above them both.

And in between land and sea was Kyungsoo - a small figure hovering in mid-air a few feet away from the cliff, dirt collecting under his feet like pathways.

 

A fury of dirt and earth swirled around his figure with an unbridled force - it clouded Jongin's vision so that all he could make out was just the outline of Kyungsoo's face.

He yelled, trying fervently to get his attention. His feet wobbled, his body trying to gain some sort of balance as he neared dangerously to the edge.

He yelled again, jerking suddenly as a piece of stone slammed against his arm. He cringed in pain, tears forming at the crevices of his eye.

 

"KYUNGSOOOO!!!!!!" he tried again.

 

But there was nothing he could do.

Kyungsoo was gone, consumed by the viciousness of his own anger and Jongin could feel it.

 

But he couldn't see it, like the way he had seen Chanyeol's darkness or Sehun's just moments before.

There was something strange, something empty as if parts of Kyungsoo were missing - as if there were things that Jongin could never know about him.

 

And it frightened him.

 

For when his voiced cracked in desperation and the stones parted, the only thing he could feel behind Kyungsoo's dark eyes 

 

\----- was void.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone's been enjoying the chaps so far, I wanted to write more about Kyungsoo - so these next few will be more leaning towards him and Jong.
> 
> Curious tho, if you want more background parts for any of the Zeros - do speak up. Joonmyun got a bit of light, so still deciding who to give more parts next.
> 
> Till next time ^_~


	36. Possession I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kris won't admit his feelings =_=  
> Soo does something unforgivable T_T  
> Chan's scared @_@

* * *

**PART ONE**

* * *

**. _Gaamor. Kris x Baek's childhood._**

 

_A flicker of candlelight brushed through the darkness – shadows dancing against stone halls and moments of stifled laughter hidden within its cracks._

_He held himself back, breath mute and body melding into the obsolete. The damp stone pressed cold against his thin shirt – chill searing through his skin in wild shivers._

 

_The wait was always uncomfortable, unbearable. He hated it the most – the wait._

_It was always the uncountable and minute moments of time that seemed to slip through his fingers._

_But that was not the worst of it._

_For the wait was simply the beginning of it all._

_Because between the second of thoughts that bombarded his mind and his body's resistance against the severe cold, lay the dread – the dread of never finding._

 

_Of someday waiting and never being found._

  

_He scrunched his shoulders, palm pressing against his arms in agitation._

_Somewhere in the distance, he could hear it, another stifle of laughter and rustling of clothes._

_He hummed at himself, a warm smile forming at the corners of his frozen lips._

_The sound of familiar laughter curdled with an unbridled passion within his bones._

  

_Patience, he told himself, patience._

  

_One breath at a time._

_An intake of steady air that slowly filled his lungs._

 

_Another chime of laughter._

_He shifted deeper into the shadows, eyes catching sight of another figure slowly forming at the end of the hall._

  

 _One breath at a time._  

 

_He focused his mind, his ears attuned to the beat of careful footsteps pacing hesitantly – to the coursing of heartbeat pulsing feverishly against ribcage and to the sound of breath releasing in sighs of relief._

_It unconsciously drew another smile._

 

_The steps grew closer now, almost within his reach – almost within his grasp._

_Almost his._

 

_Amidst the darkness, his eyes shone a brilliant blue - a sheen of vibrant glow suddenly emerging as the figure now stood exactly where he wanted. His veins surged with vitality - an initiation of vigor leaping from his heart and breaking through the mantra of patience he was repeating in his mind._

 

_“Found you."_

 

_He could see the figure freeze, but before there was any attempt to bolt – he jumped, arms wrapping around his prey as they both plummeting onto the ground._

_A piercing scream resounded in the air – a tangle of arms and legs wrestling against the other until the fear contorted into a flurry of laughter and joy._

 

_Two bodies now lay on the cold, damp stone floor – two chests rising in unison and one breaking into fits of giggles._

  

_He sighed, his arms and body weary – head turning to the side to drink it all in –_

_the way happiness seemed to wrinkle in brown eyes_

_the way lips pulled apart into a breathtaking smile_

_the way the streaks of golden hair gleaming under the flickering light_

_He turned away – heart shuddering and then clenching because, despite everything, he felt like it was wrong._

_To be feeling in such a way._

_He was no longer human. He was no longer allowed to love._

_He was only there to protect - to protect him._

_That was the oath he swore to the King._

 

_The laughter ended and he turned again – only to find himself breathless, for it was moments like these that made him question himself._

_Moments like these when he wanted it back – his humanity, his ability to fall endlessly into that feeling humans call love._

 

_It was in those timeless moments as he drowned in the childish mischief of brown eyes that he felt afraid of himself._

 

_“Kris.”_

_He gulped, eyes focusing on the way his name formed on those lips._

 

_“Will you stay with me forever?”_

_He chuckled because only he could ask such a ridiculous thing._

_“Yes,” he whispered back._

 

_“Even when I’m annoying?”_

_His lips curled. “Yes.”_

 

_“Even if I make you play with me all day?”_

_“Yes, Beloved.”_

 

_“And if I go somewhere far away?”_

_“Then I’ll go with you.”_

 

_“But what if we get separated?”_

_“Then I’ll find you.”_

 

_“But what if you can’t?”_

_He reached out, pushing back a stray hair away from the pale face._

_“Have I ever not found you?”_

_A pout._

_He laughed, relishing in the way the expression creased together the edges of pink cheeks._

  

_“Kris?”_

_A whisper, but he could hear it – the trace of uncertainty, of fear._

 

_“Yes?”_

 

_“Will you stay with me forever?”_

  

_He paused, breath lodged in his throat as he studied the curiosity in the other’s eyes._

_There was only one answer for him – there always was._

_But would it matter? Would it really matter, even if he told him?_

  

_“Nevermind.” The other whispered, eyes staring back at the open sky – glistening under the moonlight._

  

_He bit at the lining of his lips – a growing anxiety scratching within him._

_And maybe it was the strangeness of the chill air or the excitement from their day’s game._

_Maybe it was just a moment of courage – but it broke through his reserved nature, finding its way to his voice._

 

_“I am yours Beloved,” he pledged, “Forever and always.”_

  

* * *

  

There was only void.

A soundless and terrifying look in his eyes and he wasn’t sure what to make of it – of how to understand it.

Jongin yelled as another rock grazed against his skin, pulling apart tissue to reveal red.

 

Something was wrong with Kyungsoo. 

He had felt it the moment he laid eyes on him.

 

“Agh!” He held up his arms – shielding his face from another course of aimless rocks. The ground beneath him was giving away, it wobbled under his feet like liquid.

He jumped back, yelling again to find some way of getting Kyungsoo’s attention.

 

Because there was something terribly wrong.

But he wasn’t sure what. 

He stopped a few feet back, a good enough distance that he could easily avoid the rocks. He yelled again, over and over until the grit of his voice began to lose tone – until Kyungsoo once again turned to face him.

 

It seemed like only a brief moment, a fleeting chance when their eyes met that it felt like he had finally gotten through.

But the second of softness on Kyungsoo’s eyes reverted back into dark and blank stares – brows coursing together and arms hurling in Jongin’s direction.

All he could remember was that instant their eyes met – because it was all he needed to understand.

To comprehend why all of it was so strange.

 

But before he had a chance to ponder on it, he felt his knees give away – pain striking at his head as a sea of earth crashed into him.

And as he cried out in agony, his vision blurring and coated in red – he felt familiar arms wrapping around him, a veil of gold brushing against his face before he fell into darkness.

  

* * *

  

“How is he?” Chanyeol handed over a bucket of water and fresh clothes.

“I’m doing my best,” Yixing mumbled, brows pushed together in concentration as his palm hovered over Jongin’s head – a ring of green surrounding them both.

Chanyeol nodded, face washed with concern.

 

His concern dealt in two parts. Firstly, the gravity of Jongin's injury didn't actually take effect until Yixing began to struggle to close the wound. And second, the fierce anger in Baekhyun's face as he held his brother possessively was now ruining everyone's mood. Especially since he didn't allow anyone except Yixing to come near his brother. 

 

Most of them had seen it from afar - their feet crushing against dirt as they rushed towards the scene.

He felt his own anger first - his madness growling within him to burn Kyungsoo until there was nothing left of the boy.

Then he felt the others - the ascending aura that emerged from their bodies one by one. 

But none of them had a chance to act on it. 

 

Not when the next thing they felt was the sudden shift in the air - the drop in temperature as their breaths formed into clouds of fog. Not when both Luhan and Yixing froze in their paths - their faces blanched and eyes looking back fearfully in one direction. 

Chanyeol had never felt that way before - that suppression like the very air around his threatened to crush his very existence. He remembered how his muscles reared defensively - tight and flexed into position. He remembered his lungs struggling to take hold of air - his eyes watering and his arms slowly falling limp one by one. 

 

The worst of it came when Baekhyun passed him - a face contorted into an ugly skew of blinding rage and glimpses of brilliant rings that swirled around his body like snakes, striking in every direction. 

He had felt it then - that cold and lifeless emptiness overtaking every part of him. And then it hurt - the pain spread through his body like wildfire and he heard his screams mixed in with the others. 

It lasted only a few seconds, followed by a chilling discomfort - like a part of himself was now missing.

He remembered that agony - it wasn't just physical but something lurking deep within his soul and he could still feel the remnants of it. 

 

Baekhyun was livid - so disgusting with Kyungsoo's irresponsibility and carelessness. 

It took all of them to stop him.

It took all of them to shift his concern back to his brother. 

 

And even then, when his powers had receded back into his body - even then, they all stood back a distance as he passed. Not because they wanted to give him space or time to cool down.

 

They stood back out of fear. 

Because none of them seemed to understand it - how exactly Baekhyun's powers had affected them.   

 

* * *

  

Luhan quickly took charge of the situation, creating a shield around himself as he walked into the orb of rocks surrounding Kyungsoo.

It took an hour until the air was still – earth dropping back into the ground and Luhan walking back, his lips in a frown and body marred with scars as he held Kyungsoo’s unconscious body at his side. 

 

“Thank the Gods we were able stopped him,” Luhan muttered.

“Yea,” Chanyeol agreed, “No telling what else he would've destroyed.”

“Not Kyungsoo,” Luhan shook his head, “Him” he jerked his head towards Baekhyun’s direction , “If we hadn’t stopped him, Kyungsoo's life would be the least of your worries.”

Chanyeol gulped, nodding without really knowing what he was agreeing to. 

 

They had pulled everyone back to the gates – only Luhan had gone back to set some of the larger stones back in place. Despite the fact that some of the Zeros were missing in action, no one seemed to question it. 

Just as Baekhyun had predicted, both Chanyeol and Sehun remained concerned with Jongin. 

 

Sehun argued endlessly – that something was wrong, something seemed off with Kyungsoo.

It didn’t seem like him to act in this way – even in anger – not to put everyone at risk.

Not to ever hurt Jongin. 

They all agreed, of course, all except Baekhyun and Chanyeol – both who were too occupied Jongin's state to even care.

 

Once Yixing sealed Jongin’s would, he recommended that they take him to the nearby pub to allow him to rest his body.

Chanyeol volunteered to carry him as the lot headed towards the bar with Baekhyun close at his side.

  

* * *

  

Baekhyun was silent – unlike his usual character.

Luhan and Yixing would glance at him from time to time, worry cast on their face. Sehun would squeeze his hand, only to draw back when Baekhyun’s cold hands jerked away from the touch.

They left him alone then, walking slightly ahead and leaving Chanyeol to deal with the uncomfortable silence.

  

Once they reached the pub, Luhan and Yixing began to help the bartender, Mina, to mend some of the damage. Mina walked by to check on Jongin’s wounds and refill their drinks. She would smile at Baekhyun, hoping to get some sort of reaction – but the latter simply ignored her, leaving her walking back to the bar, her head downcast.

Chanyeol felt slightly bad for her – he could tell she had a thing for Baekhyun.

 

Every now and then, Baekhyun would reach out to caress Jongin’s hair – a blankness in his eyes – as if to check if his brother was still there. 

 

  

* * *

  

Chanyeol’s head bobbed from side to side, weariness calling to his limbs. So, at the sound of Baekhyun’s voice, he jerked awake – eyes widening at the silence being broken.

 

“Chanyeol.”

“Ye..yea,” Chanyeol gulped, pushing his hair back as he sat up, eyes following the way Baekhyun’s hands filtered through Jongin’s dark locks.

 

Baekhyun’s gaze remained locked on his brother’s sleeping figure – a haze of something unreadable over them.

“You love my brother, don’t you?”

Chanyeol’s eyes widened, mouth agape and voice refusing to form words. The suddenness of it all had caught him.

 

“Well?” Baekhyun looked up expectantly.

“Uh…what?”

“Answer the question,” Baekhyun’s eyes hardened, voice tensing, “do you love him or not?”

The sharpness in Baekhyun’s voice was surprising – it evoked a sense of command.

Chanyeol nodded his head.

 

“Then promise me that nothing will harm him,” Baekhyun’s voice softened, “that you will protect him no matter what.”

“Baek,” Chanyeol blinked in confusion, “ what---“

“No matter who wants to harm him, Chanyeol,” Baekhyun cut in – an urgency in his voice, “No matter _Who_ it is, you will stop them, won’t you?”

Chanyeol stared back blankly, a series of questions forming in his mind. But he could see then, that Baekhyun would not be questioned – he required an answer.

The seriousness was evident on his face.

 

“I…Yes, I will. You know I will Baek.”

Baekhyun studied Chanyeol’s face for what seemed like minutes.

“Then swear it,” he whispered, “Swear on your soul, Chan, that if the time comes, you will do what is needed to protect him.”

 

He wasn’t sure what Baekhyun wanted to hear from him or why they were even having this confusing conversation. But no one could ever question his devotion to Jongin.

“I swear.” He voiced. 

Baekhyun nodded, turning back to look upon his brother.

 

“Keep him close to you, Chan……Stay with him because he’ll need you, now more than ever.”

 

Maybe it was the way Baekhyun’s voice broke admist that sentence, or the way the boy gently held his younger brother’s hand.

But Chanyeol could hear it then – the grief and he couldn’t even begin to understand it.

 


	37. Possession II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chen is Xiumin's zen .  
> Baozi means little bun/meat bun (in chinese).  
> Soo's in trouble.  
> Jong needs a hug T_T

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted another one in the Carnal short stories section - this one's about Soo and the brother's first meeting ^_^. It's titled "Pixie and the Siren". Hope you're liking these little side stories ^_~. Again, if there are any ships you want to read more about, feel free to request - It'll push me to write more about them kekekekeke. <3

* * *

**PART TWO**

* * *

 

“Is he awake yet?”

“No.”

"Good. He’s going to be pissed when does.”

 

Xiumin leaned back onto the jagged rock, dusting off the caked mud on the trim of his coat. He peeked hesitantly at a sleeping figure just a few steps away - the rise and fall of chest doing nothing to calm his already anxious state. 

It was unusual to see Orixe in such a manner - so vulnerable to any possible attack. 

As per Baekhyun's instructions, they had carried him outside the city gates, now taking rest halfway into the Forest of Namour. They were only a few miles away from Krell in case of any emergency but hidden enough that Tracers would find it difficult to locate their position.

The plan was to wait for the rest of the group - to wait for Luhan's signal in case the situation got out of hand. 

Xiumin, Chen, and Tao were assigned to make sure that Orixe, under any circumstance, would remain uninvolved with what was about to occur in Krell. Luhan and Yixing were assigned with Jongin's welfare and protection. 

Despite his own doubts and knowing that Baekhyun had left them in the dark regarding the rest of the plan, Xiumin felt too exhausted to dive into the matter. It was bad enough, having to carry an unconscious large man through hailing slabs of earth, mind you - let alone having to listen to Tao's constant whining at being sent away.  

The humid air didn't seem to help much either - clinging like leeches against his skin and his breath drowning in moist intakes. His tongue swirled in the aroma of wet moss and parched thirst. Thankfully, he had Chen to lighten the mood with wild stories of giants that dreamed about being small or random lyrics of songs that would pop in his head. 

That was possibly one of the reasons he remained closest to the pale-eyed man within the group of Zeros. There was a certain calm he found in being in his presence. 

Chen just always made things easier. 

 

"He might actually kill us," Chen continued, his eyelids creasing into crescent shapes.

"I know," Xiumin kicked at the mud on his boots, sighing at their worn state, "Any contact from Luhan?"

"Just that they're held up at the bar for now. Jongin's hurt but alive, and Baek's .... well, you know."

Xiumin nodded, turning to the distraction of a lanky figure pacing back and forth between the trees.

"He's driving me insane," he grumbled.

Chen chuckled - a wild smirk peeking through his lips. "Tao's anxious. He'll calm down eventually."

"He won't have a choice if Orixe wakes up."

"Oh, I'm pretty sure he'll still be kicking away despite what Orixes does...or says."

 

"What did you end up doing with Joonmyun?" Xiumin flicked a mindless ladybug from his knee. 

A slow and careful smile made its way into Chen's gaze.

"Don't you worry your pretty little head about that," Chen chimed, a soft laughter hidden in his tongue, "He's making himself useful."

Xiumin frowned, studying the excitement growing on his friend's face.

"You're creepy sometimes, you know that?"

And at that, Chen winked knowingly - standing up to stretch out his legs. 

 

"Baozi."

"Hm?" Xiumin looked up to see Chen staring at the darkening sky.

"Do you ever miss it? Being human.....feeling things?" There was a shudder in his voice, of something unfamiliar and warm.

"I'm not sure," Xiumin replied, "I don't remember much of it and besides, we still feel."

"Yea," Chen scoffed, "Anger, disgust, violence - that's all I ever feel....." he paused, his pale eyes dropping down to Xiumin's level, "Do you think whatever we feel for Baek....do you think that's real?"

Xiumin stared back in silence, partly because he knew exactly what Chen was trying to say and partly because he wasn't sure how to answer.

"Sometimes," Chen continued, "sometimes, I wish...." he paused again and then shook his head - a weary smile on his lips as he held out a hand to the other. "No point wishing for silly things huh?"

Xiumin grabbed the hand, pulling himself up. He watched in silence as Chen shrugged again, quickly walking away to avoid any further conversation.

 

And as he stood alone, carefully trying to interpret the weight of Chen's words - he fell into a trance, into a soundless world of Chen and Tao's voices arguing in the background and the beat of Orixe's slow breaths with every rise and fall. 

  

* * *

 

Kyungsoo gasped awake, his hand clutching at the pain suddenly jerking at the tear of skin on his side.

He groaned at the warm liquid seeping through his fingers - his skin prickling with numbness. With every strength he could muster, he leaned back into the wall to gain balance - fighting through the agony as he got up. 

The room around him blanked in and out, objects blurring and then focusing with every blink of the eye. From what he could make out, he was in the same pub they had dined in when they first arrived in Krell.

  

“Here.”

 

He jumped, startled by the touch of cool cloth pressing against his arm. He turned to see a calm smile, a reassuring gaze – Yixing nodding at him in encouragement.

He took the cloth, covering his open wound and biting back the slew of words rummaging in his mind. He could see the gash on his side, skin peeling aside to reveal a pool of red. He cringed, shivering as he bit at his lips.  

“Wha…what happened?” he muttered, his throat dry and laced with dirt. 

“A lot,” Yixing answered vaguely.  

 

Kyungsoo grew uneasy – unable to read past the worry on the Zero’s face, unable to comprehend the cautious nature in his voice.  

He noticed Luhan approaching, face taut with an expression of something between anger and regret. It didn't take too long to notice the tattered clothes, the red on Luhan’s arms – the pieces of fallen timber and tossed furniture all over the pub.

To the side stood Mina, the bartender glancing uneasily his way - her body obviously stiff and slowly backing behind the bar like a prey facing its predator.  

Across the room were the backs of Baekhyun and Chanyeol - a shield formed between them as they sat side by side trying to keep something hidden from his sight. Neither turned to face his way, neither acknowledged his presence. 

His heart plummeted as broken and still images resurfaced in his mind - they made no sense yet the chill through his body didn't seem to go away. Deep in the coursing of his veins was a faded feeling of envy and jealousy - the adrenaline sat like pieces bursting in momentums trying to break through his skin. 

Even deeper sat that same emptiness - the bank state of nothing buried somewhere in the darkness. It had overtaken him.

 

"What happened?" he repeated, already dreading the answer, but Yixing simply shook his head - turning to allow Luhan to join them both. 

The blonde Zero's anger was apparent; it was hard to hide such sharp emotions on soft features, but Luhan said nothing to voice it. At least not as bluntly as Kyungsoo had expected. 

  

“Where’s Jongin?” Kyungsoo asked, panic ridden in his voice. 

But neither of the Zeros would answer, they stood in front of him like a shield – as if to prevent him from passing. As if to protect whatever was behind them from his presence. 

He shook his head, his pain slowing ebbing into the reaches of within until it began to pull at his heart.

He remembered the darkness. Jongin's face. What else? 

 

“What did I do?” he whispered aloud, his eyes glazed and unfocused. 

“Sit, Kyungsoo,” Luhan pressed his hand firmly on Kyungsoo’s shoulders, “We have a lot to talk about.”

 

* * *

  

_It was cold - the touch, but he felt it searing against his skin like a hot brand marking onto bare flesh._

_There was a thin breeze brushing past his sun-burnt cheeks - the rich aroma of fresh bread tantalizing the growing hunger in his stomach. His eyelids flickered, lashes fluttered against the caress of soft silk and lace. There was a comfort of familiarity drawing circles over his brows - the warmth of touch seeping into the surface._

_A smile pulled at his lips, eyes still closed and hidden under a veil of thin lace._

_“Mother,” he whispered._

_“Shhhh,” a soft voice answered, “sleep.”_

_“Sing me a song?” he asked, sighing as fingertips laced through his unruly dark hair._

_“Go to sleep, young master.”_

_“Please?”_

_A chuckle._

_"Demanding as ever," she answered as her tongue fell into an angelic chime of lyrics:_

  

> _~Rest, my love till dawn is near_
> 
> _Lay here calm and still_
> 
> _There’s nothing here for you to fear_
> 
> _For all is at your will~_
> 
>  
> 
> ~ _Dream always of the rising tides_
> 
> _that brings with it the storm_
> 
> _But beware of its treacherous lies_
> 
> _for it takes on many forms ~_  
> 
>  
> 
> _~ Rest, my love till dawn is near_
> 
> _Lay here calm and still_
> 
> _Let light fill your heart, my dear_
> 
> _For all is at your will ~_
> 
>  
> 
> _~The world awaits its fate, my love_
> 
> _The sky so grey and glum_
> 
> _While light and darkness fight, my love_
> 
> _I fear of what you will become ~_
> 
>  
> 
> _~ Rest, my love till dawn is near_
> 
> _Lay here calm and still_
> 
> _For in darkness you were born, my dear_
> 
> _And all will fall at your will ~_

  

* * *

 

. **HOURS LATER: FOREST OF NAMOUR.**

 

“Yixing!” Chanyeol called frantically, leaning over and carefully helping Jongin as the latter mumbled to wake.

The Zero scampered over to their side, one hand placed on Jongin’s pulse and the other on his own.

“Jongin,” he whispered, “Can you hear me?”

A groan and a throaty ‘yes’ followed soon after.

Chanyeol sighed in relief as their patient slowly sat up, one hand clutching his head from a blinding headache piercing the back of his head.

 

“Ugh,” Jongin muttered, scrunching his face from the pain, “My head….”

“Here, let me,” Yixing placed his palm on Jongin’s forehead.

As he closed his eyes, a glow of green rings formed around the surface of the skin - spinning in momentum until a serene calmness washed over Jongin’s face.

“Thank you,” Jongin mumbled.

Yixing nodded, his brows still knit together in concern.

 

“Where are we?” Jongin questioned, glancing at the figures of overgrown trees in the dark and the twinkle of starlight above.

“Outside the city,” Chanyeol answered.

“Do you remember what happened?” Yixing questioned.

Jongin shook his head – regretting it immediately when a wave of nausea filled the pit of his stomach.

“I feel sick,” he grumbled.

“You’ll feel like that for a while,” Yixing explained, “It’ll pass.”

He held a glass of water to Jongin’s lips, who gulped it down – grateful for the cool liquid.

 

After a while he began to look around, squinting as vision slowly adjusted to the dim lighting. Around a dying flame sat Orixe, his head buried in his hands and shoulders slumped forward.

A distance away was Tao and Chen, both loudly arguing about something but far enough that he couldn’t make out the conversation. Xiumin stood by at the side, shaking his head and running his fingers through his hair in aggravation.

To the other side stood Sehun and Luhan, who oddly enough were actually engaged in conversation. He watched them curiously, surprised at the different emotions shifting on Sehun’s face. There was a sea of sorrow in his eyes and then a glint of something else when Luhan patted his back in comfort.

 

Jongin frowned. It was odd seeing Sehun looking at someone so endearingly – someone other than his brother.

At that sudden thought, he looked around the rest of the grounds – head jerking side to side and around Chanyeol’s build.

 

“Where’s my brother?” he blurted.

He immediately noticed the tense in Chanyeol’s shoulders and the flinch in Yixing’s brow.

“Where’s Kyungsoo?” Jongin added, slowly pushing himself up to a stand.

Chanyeol jumped up immediately, wrapping his arm around Jongin’s waist to balance him upright.

“Yeol,” Jongin started, “Where’s Baek and Soo?”

Chanyeol parted his lips as if to say something and then thought otherwise, shutting them after.

“Yixing?” Jongin turned to the other swiftly.

He caught the way the other two exchanged silent glances, and he hated it. Every moment of the unspoken words spread like knives under his ribcage.

 

Something was wrong.

The beat was pounding in his ears, blood rushing to his head as panic began to set in. He pushed away from Chanyeol’s grasp, rushing towards Luhan and Sehun – who soon took notice to his presence.

 

“Jongin!” Sehun rushed forward in surprise, only to find himself suddenly grasped by the collar.

“Where’s Baek?!” Jongin growled, his eyes darkening by the minute. For some reason, at that moment, he felt anger towards Sehun. 

For some reason, at that moment, he felt anger towards Sehun - at the fact that the tall soldier was occupied with someone else other than his brother. At the fact that Sehun was nowhere in sight. 

By now, every possible scenario was taking form in his mind – flashes of the quakes and the violence that Kyungsoo had brought on. There were only three things that seriously concerned him.

One was his overwhelming worry of what became of Kyungsoo. 

The second was the fact that his brother was missing from the scene and it frightened him.

The third was the question of why they were in a forest and why his friends were unable to answer his questions. 

 

“Jongin,” Sehun started, “Wait, just calm ---“

“Why are we outside of Krell?!” Jongin’s voice rose, cracking with strength. 

Heads began to turn.

First was Orixe, who glanced up briefly only to return, uncaringly, back to his previous state.

Second was the rest of Zeros, who immediately stopped their ongoing argument and began to walk over to the source of the commotion.

 

“Jongin,” Chanyeol held Jongin’s arm lightly – pulling him back, “Let him go. I’ll explain.”

But Jongin kept his hold on Sehun’s collar – refusing to let go because somewhere deep within him was a building dread. It was sickening to the point that his nausea worsened – his pupils sore and red.

Something had happened to his brother and to Kyungsoo – he could feel it. He could see it in their faces.

 

“We….” Sehun started but his voice faltered, a sadness falling on his face, “The Tracers….” He dropped his head, lips pressed together and eyes glazed.

“What about Tracers?” Jongin mumbled – a sudden weakness falling to his limbs as he let go of the collar. He stumbled carelessly into Chanyeol’s grasp.

“Jongin,” Yixing stepped in, “You need to rest, you haven’t fully healed yet.”

“Why aren’t you telling me?” Jongin jerked away, “Luhan,” he turned to the stoic Zero, “Tell me, where are my brother and Soo?”

“He put everyone’s life in danger, Jongin,” Luhan replied, “There was no choice but to ---.”

“Luhan!” Yixing snapped.

“It’s fine,” Luhan noted, “He’ll find out either way. Better to deal with it now than later.”

“He’s not strong enough to handle this right now,” Yixing argued.

 

“What’s going on?” Chen and Xiumin joined in, followed closely by Tao – who was glaring holes at Jongin.

“He wants to know,” Luhan stated bluntly.

“Then tell him,” Chen noted simply, folding his arms.

There was a deep anger buried in the edges of his usual smile – a dissatisfaction in his tone.

Xiumin nodded – agreeing along while Tao continued to glare holes at Jongin. Yixing frowned, clearly in disagreement with the decision.

Jongin clenched his jaw, his fists curled and nails biting into his skin.

 

“Your brother betrayed us,” Luhan continued, a note of scorn in his voice, “He led Karnals into the city and kidnapped Kyungsoo. We tried to stop him, but as you already know, we can't do anything against Baekhyun.”

“Wha---“ Jongin stepped back, his mind blanking in a series of cautious thoughts and slowly forming into denial, “No,” he shook his head, “Baek wouldn’t --- he wouldn’t do that…..he…”

“There was nothing we could do,” Yixing added in a softer tone, “There were too many of them Jongin and we had to get you out of there.”

Jongin continued to shake his head, slapping away Chanyeol’s reaching hand and sorrowful glances.

“You’re lying,” he stated – his eyes cast onto the ground. “You’re lying, all of you,” he glanced up at them – his glazed vision drinking in the shroud of grief covering their faces.

“Jongin,” Chanyeol approached him, “It’s true. I saw it myself. Baek......”

“NO!” Jongin shook his head wildly, “You were supposed to protect him!!!! You’re lying!” 

His vision clouded in the blur of sea-glass – the figures of his friends distorting in front of him. He felt his legs give away, arms wrapping around his waist and trying to hold him up – his muscles grew limp – breath staggering in scattered moments.

He looked up at the Zeros, at his friends as tears broke through and cascaded down his cheeks.

 

“You’re lying,” he repeated, "Please.....you're lying -

 

and it left his breath as a soundless whisper of agony that disappeared into the night sky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whooo T_T. Hope you're ready, its going to get worse.


	38. Possession III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically a lot of (╯°□°）╯︵ ┻━┻  
> and this ┻━┻ ︵ヽ(`Д´)ﾉ︵ ┻━┻  
> and....Hunhan time ~ hunhan time ~

 

* * *

  **PART THREE**

* * *

 

**_. A FEW HOURS BACK . KRELL._ **

 

_“Sit, Kyungsoo,” Luhan pressed his hand firmly on Kyungsoo’s shoulders, “We have a lot to talk about.”_

_Kyungsoo shifted uncomfortably in his seat - his knees visibly shaking and weak from the loss of blood. With one hand clutching his side still, his fingers traced over the now stitched up wound Yixing mended just moments ago._

_His tongue sat dry within his mouth - a thirst building with each gulp of stale and crusty air._ _The tension in the room did nothing to soothe his already anxious state and neither did the silence that followed his panic-ridden questions._

 _But somehow, he could read the situation. It was apparent enough._ _It was clear in their eyes - their careful glances and stiff stances._

_It was clear from the way they stood in front of him, purposely blocking his view from beyond._

 

_This was not just some simple and friendly chat between friends._

_As a soldier, he was always prepared for it - to be interrogated, questioned for his actions._

_He didn’t need to see, to know who both Chanyeol and Baekhyun were taking care of across the room._

_He felt it the moment he had scanned the room – exactly who was missing from his sight._

 

_“A lot of people got hurt, Kyungsoo,” Luhan started - his arms folded and guarded, “The city is in shambles as you can see,” he jerked his head around the room._

_Kyungsoo nodded, placing a firm hand on his shivering knee._

_“Do you remember anything?” Yixing stepped in - his voice softer and more gentle than Luhan._

_Kyungsoo shook his head; he clutched at it slowly - trying to pull at his memories._

_“Nothing at all?” Yixing repeated._

_“A bit,” Kyungsoo mumbled, “Just….I remember being mad and …” he shook his head again, dropping it as he stared at the scratches now adorning the cuffs of his sleeves. “I lost control, didn’t I?”_

_“Yes.”_

_“How…how bad?”_

_“You nearly ruined the city,” Luhan answered bitterly._

 

_Kyungsoo froze, hand clenched tightly over the other. His shoulders moved in a steady rise - heavy breaths falling from his lips._

 

_“But no one died,” Yixing added, a wash of concern on his face, “Sehun told us this happened before?”_

_Kyungsoo nodded. “A few times,” he frowned, “I thought I had it under control.”_

_“_ _Well,_ _you obviously don’t,” Luhan spat sarcastically._

_“Luhan…” Yixing scolded, “That’s unnecessary.”_

_Luhan scowled, glaring at the two before walking away._

 

_“Sorry, he’s just…upset,” Yixing explained, “We all are,” he added softly._

_Kyungsoo pressed his lips, teeth sinking into flesh._

_“Since when did this start, Kyungsoo? I never saw it in your training reports.”_

_Kyungsoo took a deep breath, trying to calm his nerves._

_“That’s because it was never reported.”_

_“Why?”_

_Kyungsoo shook his head._

_Yixing sighed, rubbing at the soreness now seeping into his neck._

_“When did it start?”_

_“The first time was in_ _Renfell_ _during training,” Kyungsoo started, “I don’t remember why, though.”_

_Yixing studied the boy carefully, patiently waiting for him to continue._

_“The second was in Roan when my…..” Kyungsoo paused, his voice giving away._

_Sensing the hesitation, Yixing continued questioning._

_“Do you remember afterward?”_

_“No, not everything. Just bits like now.”_

_“And the King?” Yixing eyes narrowed, “He knows about this?”_

_Kyungsoo nodded, locking eyes with the Zero._

_“Why do you think he sent me to the missions so early?” he replied bitterly._

 

_They stared at each other, seconds passing and unconscious words passed in silence till Yixing nodded, another sigh escaping his lips._

_The Zero took a seat next to Kyungsoo, his elbows leaning on his knees and eyes glancing over to Jongin’s location._

 

_“Kyungsoo,” Yixing asked, “I'm going to ask you something and I need you to answer me honestly."_

_"Okay."_

_"What does he have_ _over_ _you?”_

_Kyungsoo stared back blankly._

_“The King,” Yixing explained, “what does he have_ _over_ _you? You’re far stronger than any of the soldiers I’ve helped train – far more powerful. You could have escaped a long time ago, and I can’t imagine it was simply your fear of reuniting with Jongin that kept you locked up there.”_

_“They….they drugged me,” Kyungsoo began, “they –“_

_“No,” Yixing placed his hand over Kyungsoo’s, leaning closer, “No Kyungsoo. That was years ago. You were out after a few months, and yet you still stayed. What does he have_ _over_ _you?”_

 

_Kyungsoo lips parted slightly, a release of breath and nerves._

 

_“I can’t,” he answered, his head shaking, “I can’t, Yixing.”_

_Yixing waited and then patted Kyungsoo’s hand, nodding as if understanding._

_“A bind of silence?” he suggested._

_Kyungsoo nodded._

_"You can't say anything specific?"_

_Kyungsoo shook his head._

_“Then tell me, does it have to do with Jongin?”_

_Again Kyungsoo nodded meekly._

_“Okay,” Yixing patted his hand. “Okay, I understand."_

 

_“Who…” Kyungsoo swallowed the fear creeping up his throat, “who did I hurt?”_

_“A few from the city,” Yixing answered, “Nothing I couldn’t mend. A few hours of rest and they should be fine.”_

_Kyungsoo looked up, his distant eyes meeting_ _Yixings_ _’ – pleading._

_“Who else?”_

_Yixing stared back, his concern growing because he could see what was happening between Kyungsoo’s large eyes._

_He could see a weakness - a fear that he had never seen before._

 

_“Jongin,” he muttered finally, “You hurt Jongin.”_

_At that moment, Yixing could see Kyungsoo crumbling piece by piece, shoulders dropping as grief washed over his complexion - head burying into his hands._

_“He’ll be fine,” Yixing placed a consoling hand on Kyungsoo’s shoulder, “He just needs rest, that’s all.”_

_Kyungsoo shook his head, a stifled sob escaping his lips._

_“For the time being, we’ll have to keep you away. You understand don’t you?”_

_Kyungsoo nodded his head slowly - his breaths staggering and cheeks wet._

_“I’ll have Mina get you something to eat. Meanwhile, ” Yixing glanced hesitantly across the room, “Baekhyun wanted to talk with you.”_

_Kyungsoo moved slightly, his face lifting to reveal puffy eyes and sore cheeks._ _He could see Luhan and Baekhyun talking, both glancing in their direction._

_Even in that distance, he could sense it – the anger slowly creeping back into Baekhyun’s face as he approached them._

_His muscles tensed._ _He wasn’t used to this – being looked at in that way. Not by his friends – and he considered Baekhyun as a brother, as_ _family_ _._

 

_“Don’t worry,” Yixing muttered, “He just wants to talk, that’s all. I’ll be back with your food.”_

_Kyungsoo nodded, mumbling a ‘thank you’ as Yixing stood up and walked away._

 

* * *

 

__

_“Can we talk?”_

_Baekhyun glanced up to see Luhan standing before him, fidgeting in place._

_He stood up, exchanging glances with Chanyeol one last time and nodding as if to affirm something before walking off with the Zero._

 

_“What’s wrong?” he asked, seeing the clear panic on the Zero’s face._

_“Everything!” Luhan hissed, “We never accounted for any of this and I haven’t had time to set up enough barriers. Yixing’s already spent from healing all of our wounds – especially your brother and Kyungsoo. We should just stop this, Baek, if the Tracers come now we ----“_

_“Leave the Tracers to me,” Baekhyun interrupted, holding up his hand, “Keep with the original plan and everything will be fine. Have you heard from Chen?”_

_Luhan pressed his lips in agitation, displeased with Baekhyun’s abruptness._

 

_“Lu?” Baekhyun repeated._

_Luhan nodded._

_“Good, Remember, only give the signal if Jongin is in danger.”_

_“And_ _Orixe_ _?”_

_Baekhyun sighed – a deep and lonely sigh. “He has his orders. He won’t cause any trouble. They should be able to handle him.”_

_“What about Kyungsoo?”_

_Baekhyun glanced over at the now awake boy on the other side of the room. “Leave him to me too.”_

_He rubbed his temples as if vexed from having to think too much. “Seems like it’ll be a better idea to take him with me.”_

_Luhan paused, mouth parting in silence._

_“What do I tell your brother?” he muttered._

_Baekhyun looked back at him with a slow blink. “What I told you to tell him.”_

_“But…” Luhan scrunched his face in confusion, “I don’t understand, Baek. He’ll hate you.”_

_“I know.”_

_“Then why –“_

_“You don’t have to understand anything, Lu. Just stick with the plan and keep Sehun distracted.”_

 

_They stared blankly at one another, Luhan unable to read Baekhyun’s stoic expression._

_“Baek,” he started again, “I –“_

_“Don’t disappoint me, Luhan.”_

_Luhan’s muscles stretched into a rigid state._

_Baekhyun’s words held no sense of warmth or familiarity. They clung to him like a binding spell that branched into threatening thorns._

_This was not the tone of a plea nor was it a request of any kind._

_It held the tone of a leader._ _It held the tone of a direct order._ _In it,_ _Luhan_ _heard the same stark and distant tone he thought was buried in their past._

 

_“I won’t,” he answered monotonously, stepping aside with his head bowed as Baekhyun walked past towards Kyungsoo._

 

* * *

 

 

_“Hey.”_

 

_Sehun stiffened, turning to face the last person on earth who he expected to talk to._

_“Hey,” he mumbled, his voice squeaking a little. He cursed himself for sounding so nervous._

 

_“I’m gonna go see if anyone needs help by the gates, wanna come?”_

_“Uh,”_ _Sehun_ _glanced over to see Baekhyun and Chanyeol deep in conversation. A sharp pang of jealousy flooded his veins._

_“It’s okay if you don’t,” Luhan added, a soft smile on his face, “I”ll understand.”_

_“Uh,” Sehun stuttered again because_ _Luhan_ _was smiling at him – of all people, “No, I uh… yea, I mean sure I”ll come.”_

_He followed Luhan, glancing back one last time._

_Baekhyun still hadn’t taken notice of him, completely ignoring him_ _altogether_ _._ _It wasn’t really a big deal, but the way Baekhyun had jerked away from his touch earlier annoyed him._

_He frowned, turning away and walking out the front door._

 

 _The walk to the gate was in silence – a_ _nerve-wracking_ _silence with side glances that seemed to go unnoticed by the blonde Zero._

 _They stopped from time to time, to help a few citizens pick up fallen carts or carry out large beams. T_ _he people seemed unappreciative, though, shooting glares their way despite their help._

_It didn’t bother Sehun; his mind was already occupied with thousands of questions all beginning with ‘why in the world is Luhan being nice to me?’._

 

_By the time they reached the gates, a few guards were rummaging through nearby stores – taking every bit of silver they could get their hands on._

_Sehun could see it was bothering Luhan – but neither made a move to stop it. T_ _heir presence had already shaken the city of Krell, any interference in further matters would be unwise. Especially with Jongin hurt and still recovering._

_The large iron gates lay in pieces bent together – piles of rocks over them._

_“If you move then, I can fix the gates,” Luhan stated._

_Sehun nodded – a deep breath before reaching into the spark sitting in his veins._

_The wind gained momentum whipping against his air and streaking out around the rocks._

 

_“You’re still so awkward with your powers.”_

_Sehun stopped, the giant door he was lifting with the wind now frozen in mid-air. He could hear Luhan chuckling, a small smile tugging at his own lips._

_He dropped the door gently out of their way._

_“I haven’t used it for a while,” he mumbled shyly._

_Luhan nodded before closing his eyes._

 

_A few of the citizens watched from the side, mothers holding their children close and fathers staring them down._

_Within moments, the creak of iron filled the air – a shriek so sharp that many covered their ears as the pieces of gate began to bend itself back into place._

_It only took a few minutes before the gate was repaired – not back to its original pristine state but good enough that it could still shield from intruders. The task was difficult enough for_ _Luhan_ _, who afterward immediately sat on top of one of the rocks – his breath staggered and beads of sweat dripping down the side of his face._

 _Sehun was in a similar composure – lifting boulders with the wind wasn’t exactly a simple task. He took a_ _seat_ _next to_ _Luhan_ _– the both of them watching carefully as a few of the citizens nodded at them before walking back to their homes._

_But still, none offered a gratitude of water or attempted to make conversation with them._

 

_“I wish they would just say it to my face,” Luhan spat, wiping his forehead with his sleeve, “instead of thinking it.”_

_“Sometimes it’s harder to say it out loud,” Sehun said as he watched the crowd of people dispersing, “because then you really reveal who you truly are.”_

_Luhan chuckled, his lips spreading and eyes scrunching._

_“Since when did you become a philosopher?” he teased, bumping his shoulders with the other._

_Sehun_ _shrugged – an odd sense of familiarity and comfort calming his nerves._

 

_“Agh!” Luhan grumbled, “This is stupid! I hope Baek deals with Kyungsoo severely.”_

_“It’s not really his fault,” Sehun defended, “He wouldn’t do this on purpose.”_

_Luhan looked back at him in annoyance._

_“It’s true,” Sehun noted, “I know him well enough for that.”_

_Luhan_ _nodded, leaning his head back to glance up at the sky._

_The clouds were shifting above them, wisps of white against a striking blue._

 

_“What do you know about his past?” Luhan suddenly questioned._

_“Not everything, just bits of what he’s told me in confidence.”_

_Luhan looked at him with expectation. “So tell me.”_

_Sehun could feel himself shuddering from the Zero’s gaze – a warm gaze that he told himself to forget years ago._

 

 _“Soo was an orphan,”_ _Sehun_ _began, “Like me. Found in the gypsy camps - that's why a lot of the soldiers feared him. Said that fighting him would bring gypsy wrath upon them. Just stupid superstitions really. He’s never known his parents and he’s never cared to ever look for them either._

_‘No point looking for something that doesn’t want to be found’ Sehun mimicked Kyungsoo’s serious tone._

_Luhan smiled, pushing back his sweaty hair as he tilted his head in attention._

_Sehun_ _gulped._

 _“He told me once,” he continued, “that he lived with his uncle for a while. The man owned a shipping company off the coast of Roan – he never said much about_ _him,_ _though. Just that he hated his time there. I think he had a hard life there - I can see it hurts him to even talk about it. He was only there for a year before his uncle passed away – pneumonia he said.”_

_“How’d he end up in Manoa?” Luhan questioned._

_“I’m not sure, I don’t even know how he became friends with Jongin. He won’t ever talk about it really – the only thing I ever heard about was his fondness of their friendship. He cares about Jongin and Baek a lot you know – like family – more than his own life.”_

_Sehun could see the side of Luhan’s mouth twitching and_ _turning_ _down._

_“You might not believe it,” he added, “but he’s given up a lot – for them.”_

_Luhan leaned forward, elbows resting on his thighs._

 

_“That time,” Luhan stated, “when I was trying to stop him, I tried to get a read on him – to see what was going on in his head. I thought it would help me figure him out. You know what I got?”_

_Sehun_ _shook his head._

_“Nothing. It was like there wasn’t even a person in there.”_

_“What does that mean?”_

_“It means Sehun,” Luhan turned towards his friend, “That your friend isn’t who you think he is."_

_"You don't know him, Lu."_

_"And neither do you," Luhan pointed, "At least not everything. The way I see it, there are two possibilities. One, he's powerful enough to block his mind from me which would be surprising seeing as only Baek has been able to do that so far. And two if he is more powerful than me then I beg to question what in the world he's trying to hide from me. And three, if I'm unable to sense anything in him then maybe he's lacking the one thing that makes him that way - a soul.”_

_Sehun_ _shook his head again adamantly._

_"But if he doesn't have a soul, he'd be like the people here - he wouldn't be so...."_

_"Human? Compassionate?"_

_Sehun nodde_ _d._

_"It depends. If he's made a deal with the King then there are ways around it."_

_"Why would he make a deal with the King?"_

_"Who knows? but you know what's interesting?" Luhan leaned forward while Sehun looked pensively at the other._

_“You know who else is like that?” Luhan continued, “You know whose mind I can never sense?”_

_Luhan waited and seeing the curious look on Sehun’s face, he smirked._

 

_“Our little rat, Joonmyun."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed Possession and it's spiked some curiosity.  
> Things are getting intense!
> 
> Tried to reveal some of Soo's past.  
> So what do we think?  
> Did Baek really betray them?  
> Any guesses on Soo and Joonmyun's link to each other?  
> Hope you're ready!
> 
> Till next time <3


	39. Endless Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lots of dialogue >.<  
> Chen secret wishes  
> Soo revealing some  
> Baek being......@_@

* * *

  **PART ONE**

* * *

 

It started with a sound -

\- an overwhelming build of loudness that began with the murmur of bickering voices and ended with the faintest touch of bristle clinging onto fur.

At a distance was the crackle of a dying fire - an ongoing argument wrapped around the fear of their awakening leader. He heard the strain in Xiumin's voice - the mixture of exhaustion and nervous anticipation. He heard the faint breath with every rise and fall of Orixe's sleeping figure.  Despite his own efforts to calm the group's negative complexions, nothing seemed to change.

So, he took it upon himself to get away - to escape from the tiny words of worry lingering in the back of his mind. The further he ran into the forest, the deeper the shades of green flickered past his vision. There he could expand his chest, breathe in the rush of fresh pine and mold. There he could savor the still of time and feel his energy melting into the rest of nature. 

Hours passed since then and he finally concluded that he should at least return with a meal of some sorts. Maybe then, he could use it as an excuse for being away for so long. He could picture Xiumin's frown in his mind, but he would make it up to him as usual. 

Every step of his boot as it sunk into the moist earth left him wanting. Wanting of something more, of something missing that he always found in the midst of nature. 

 

There, somewhere between the shade of looming timber and the crumbling of fallen leaves pressed under the sole of his shoes. 

There, somewhere between the sounds of trickling water and the call of lurking creatures. 

There he could find a sense of 'home'- a memory of something that he could never completely recollect. 

 

Back in the midst of human existence, the sounds all clouded together. It crashed into one never-ending symphony that he could not turn off, but here - here he found a different type of silence. He leaned his head back, darkened eyelids dropping over pale irises. 

Sometimes what terrified him the most was that he could never go back - that the hollowness inside him would grow bigger every passing day. Somedays he missed it - the colors that once painted the world around him. But at the end of the day, he told himself that this was what he was always meant to be. This was what he was created to be. He told himself that it wasn't simply because he was some evolving weapon that he was able to overcome his blindness. He told himself it was because of his own perseverance, of his will to survive. 

Maybe in his own lies, he found some comfort - some assurance that not every bit of him depended on what they had made him into. A bitter laugh escaped his lips as he kicked at a loose pebble.

He turned his ear, listening to his every bounce against the earth. Suddenly his brows narrowed, every part of him attuning to an opposite direction - to the snap of twigs and rustling of dirt under stiff hooves. He leaned forward slowly, cautiously as the growing breeze brushed against his back as if urging him forward. 

The building rush excited him but instead, he waited - waited as still as a tiger closely watching his next meal - unmoving and unseen.  

His blood curdled with a soothing warmth, pulsing through his veins - a spark of immeasurable pleasure spreading through his limbs. It escaped his fingertips first, taking shapes into bursts of electricity and sharp cracks that split in the air. They rose higher, plummeting into the ground and then returning back to him as if refusing to leave his side. 

He smiled - a rise of lips that evoked the childhood cheekiness of a wild boy - and then he ran - legs breaking into a run with arms thrusting at his side. 

 

In an instant, he got there- only a few feet away from their soon-to-be dinner. But again, he waited - stepping back into the shield of bushes as the darkness enveloped him entirely. Even from afar, he sensed the stiffening of its muscles - the creak of wide eyes that turned towards his direction. 

He smiled again. Here, even the darkness could not hide him.  

 

It started with a sound -

 

\- a loud and interrupting cry of panic that left him cursing as his prey bolted, now far and hidden in the woods.

He scowled, eyes sharpening in the direction of the cry. The sparks died into the ground, the rush now fleeing his bones. 

He could hear it clearly - words that called for mercy and so he ran because the danger in the voice was evident.

 

And as he neared their camp, the boyish charm that once covered his features before disappeared -  washing away like fleeting memories behind him.

 

* * *

 

 _“Let’s go for a walk.”_  

 

 _Kyungsoo nodded, his feet shuffling for fear of Baekhyun’s unreadable expression._ _At the door, he paused – only for a moment - only to feel that strange string of tightness in his chest as he caught Chanyeol carefully tending to Jongin's wounds. The white bandages cast a blatant reminder of what he had done._

_All at once, the guilt hit him harder than he expected - his teeth sinking into lips and fists clenching against skin as he fled the bar._

 

 _“I know what you’re going to say,” Kyungsoo mumbled once they were outside because minutes had passed only in silence._ _It left him restless and fearful of what was to come._

_"And I'm sorry," he added a little louder._

_“You’re sorry?!” Baekhyun stopped in place, a vile sarcasm laced on his tongue._

_As soon as their eyes connected, the rage in Baekhyun's darkening stare became too much to bear. Kyungsoo turned away because somehow, he could already hear all of the unsaid curses aimed his way._

_“You’re sorry?!” Baekhyun growled again, stepping forward as he clenched a handful of the other's collar._

_Kyungsoo could feel the tremble of fingers reverberating through his clothes._

_“You almost killed him!” Baekhyun hissed and then pushed him roughly aside._

 

_Every word entered Kyungsoo like a jagged knife, but he stood unmoving, accepting because the anger was justified. Because he had betrayed Baekhyun's ultimate trust in him._

 

_“I trusted you,”  Baekhyun released a shaky laugh, “You of all people.”_

_“I know,” Kyungsoo mumbled, lifeless, struggling and slowly accepting that there really were no words that could explain his actions. “I lost control. It won’t happen again.”_

_Baekhyun stared at him for a while as if to study him and then he sighed._

_“No, it won’t happen again," he affirmed but there was a sharpness in his tone, "You won't go near him again."_

_Kyungsoo's mind slowly circled around the words and once it clicked, he gulped - his tongue suddenly dry._

_"What?" he managed to let out._

 

_There was a strangeness in his friend's expression - a cocktail of irritation and something that resembled guilt. Kyungsoo wasn't sure how to interpret it so he waited for him to continue._

 

_"I'm planning to leave this city, Soo. And you're coming with me."_

_The sentence bound him to shock immediately because the way Baekhyun has said it - there really was no room left for him to question. This wasn't some casual invitation, but a command as if Baekhyun's mind was already made about the matter._

_Maybe he didn't realize it himself - the flash of anxiety filling his face - but it must have been apparent for Baekhyun approached him slowly, placing a hand on his shivering shoulders. It was meant for some sort of comfort, but to Kyungsoo, the touch seared against his skin. He shrugged it away, stepping back as a deep frown pulled at the corners of his lips._

 

_"He's my brother," Baekhyun pushed back his unwashed hair, "and you're a ticking time bomb." There wasn't an ounce of sympathy in his voice - at least none to match what was on his face. He had said it bluntly as if it was enough of an explanation to convince Kyungsoo._

_In his heart, Kyungsoo understood the meaning of his friend's words - that it was only out of protection for his brother that he was requiring this. But that didn't stop Kyungsoo from arguing against it. The thought of being away from Jongin, especially in his injured state, frightened him._

_"It...it was a mistake," his voice shook, "I'll keep it under control. I'll have less contact with him, Baek, I....I---" he struggled to find the right words to say._

_"That's not enough" Baekhyun replied, "Jong's already in enough danger with the King after him. I need to be certain that the people around him are going to protect him." He pressed his lips tightly. "Especially when I'm not there."_

_The last phrasing of words confused Kyungsoo. He glanced at his friend curiously, but Baekhyun was already walking ahead. He followed him silently, watching as a few of the citizens cowered in fear at the sight of them both. A few even yelled at them - fearless enough to mock them but cautiously still sheltered behind barred windows._

_He followed him silently, watching as a few of the citizens cowered in fear at the sight of them both. A few even yelled at them - fearless enough to mock them but cautiously still sheltered behind barred windows._

_At times, he would catch a hint of something in Baekhyun's eyes - a flinch of loneliness he often believed to be the true self, hidden behind his friend's usually bright demeanor. As childhood friends, there was always an understanding between them. It was always easy to talk to Baekhyun, but now - things were different. Baekhyun had changed, ever since the attack in Manoa, ever since his contact with the Zeros - it was a slow and subtle change but Kyungsoo noticed it._

_In truth, he had expected to at least end up with a black eye or broken arm for having hurt Jongin, but what scared him was how composed Baekhyun seemed. And then there was also that curious sense of finality in the way Baekhyun phrased things - as if his words were prepared ahead of time. As if he had practiced what to say for this exact situation._

 

_He didn't realize it until Baekhyun stopped walking that they walked to the edge of the city. The gate was now fixed - removed of Kyungsoo's mark on it. He leaned against the cool stone wall, closing his eyes momentarily as Baekhyun took a seat on one of the fallen boulders. For a moment, he wanted time to remain unchanging - for minutes where he was only a block away from Jongin's proximity. For seconds where there was still hope left that Baekhyun would change his mind._

 

_"What was it like before? this city?" Baekhyun interrupted his moment of peace._

_Kyungsoo adjusted his stance, pressing his full weight against the wall._

_"A lot like Alor," he welcomed the distraction, "Or even better."_

_"Better how?"_

_"It used to be a major trading port, so a lot of foreigners would travel through. There was always music, food, and rare treasures that rich husbands would purchase for their young wives.  And there was always the tales from all over the world - about rampaging giants and strange creatures deep in the forests."_

_"Fairytales," Baekhyun rocked a tiny pebble beneath his dusty boot, "At least that's what Jong calls them. I always believed they were real."_

_"Who knows?" Kyungsoo chuckled, "Some might be and some are probably just made-up stories for children."_

_Baekhyun nodded, kicking the pebble violently and then watching it skip across the dirt._

_"Were they happy then? the people?"_

_"Somewhat," Kyungsoo answered pessimistically, "I'm sure they thought they were. In reality, there was still exploitation and people suffered - the cycle was always there as it is now."_

_A thin smile revealed between Baekhyun's lips unconsciously._

 

_Kyungsoo sucked in his cheeks, leaning his head back as he gazed up at the sky. The sun was setting now - a blush of coral and faded hints of green seeping into a rich hue of navy. His skin shivered at the cool brought on by the start of dawn. He glanced at his friend, who also sat mesmerized at the paint of colors brushed against the sky. There was a hesitance sitting between his dry and chapped lips, but he decided to take a chance._

_"Baek....what did you mean before? About Jongin being protected when you're not with him."_

_if there was any recognition in Baekhyun's brown eyes, it remained hidden beneath some distant thought._ _Kyungsoo cleared his throat, taking careful steps until he sat down beside him._

_"Baek....."_

_"Why did you take so long, Soo? to come back to us?"_

_Again, there was that expression on Baekhyun's face that Kyungsoo was struggling to understand._

_"What?" he gulped._

_"Sehun told me," Baekhyun stretched his legs one by one, "You got out after 6 months." He rubbed his thigh, a sudden ache in his muscles. "It took 3 years for you to come back so why the delay. Help me understand why."_

_Kyungsoo frowned. "Are we really having this conversation now?"_

_"I always wondered," Baekhyun continued regardless, "when they took your body away that night, I wondered if maybe I was wrong." He leaned his elbows on his leg. "Maybe when I checked your pulse....I didn't wait long enough. Maybe if I had just waited a bit more instead of calling the guards......." His voice stretched thin as he clenched his jaw._

_Kyungsoo could feel sweat glazing over the surface of his neck. He wiped his forehead on his sleeve irritably._

_"I was technically dead for a minute," he stated - his voice hushed, "That's what they told me."_

_Baekhyun nodded as their eyes connected._

_"You should've come back sooner," Baekhyun stretched his right ankle, trying to get the knot out of his muscle, "Or at least sent word that you were alive."_

_"I know." Kyungsoo stared absently at the stretched leg, "There were suspicions in the castle at that time. One of the guards had seen a boy teleport in Manoa. Lucky for us the King didn't exactly believe it then, but I couldn't risk it. After my release, I was being watched - if I had come back home, they would have followed me. It was the only way I could keep the both of you out of his reach."_

_Baekhyun remained silent so Kyungsoo continued on._

_"It took 3 years for Sehun to convince me that I wasn't being watched anymore - that it was okay to finally take a risk and visit. But I lead them right to you both, Baek. I know I did."_

_Baekhyun sighed, rolling his tongue anxiously between his teeth. "Yixing told me....about you and my father."_

 

_The strain on Kyungsoo's shoulders got worse. It had started with a simple pull in his muscles and in time built into a humming pain with every statement that fell from Baekhyun's lips. These were conversations he would rather not be having right then or even at all if he could manage it. Part of the bind of silence forbade him to talk of the matter, but he tried to fight it._

 

_"When were you going to tell me?" Baekhyun asked - his head titled and gaze focused._

_"Never if possible," Kyungsoo admitted._

_"Why?"_

_"Because......" he hesitated, feeling the strain getting stronger now, "You would've never let me be with your brother if you knew."_

_Baekhyun nodded - acknowledging the fact._

_"Most of all," Kyungsoo continued, "I didn't want Jongin to know."_

_"You'll have to tell him eventually."_

_"I know, I just.....I wanted it to be the same - to have time with him before...." his voice cracked as he felt Baekhyun patting his back._

 

_Baekhyun rubbed his forehead, a weariness caught on his breath._

 

_"How long do you have?" he asked._

_"I don't know....I'm living on borrowed time as it is..."_

_"Soo," Baekhyun sighed, "you should have told me from the start. There are ways around it - what the King did to you."_

_Kyungsoo shook his head. "No, I've researched it all these years. This is binding, permanent. You can't piece a soul back together." He sank his shoulders, the pain was unbearable now. He knew he should stop talking._

_"No you can't," Baekhyun agreed - eyeing his friend's discomfort, "But we can give you more time, a lot more time." He grabbed his friend's hands._

_Kyungsoo's eyes widened, his lips parting. The pain was suddenly gone. He rolled his shoulders back freely._

 

_"How did you---"_

_"I learned a lot of things growing up in Gaamor," Baekhyun grinned, "A lot of them from the King himself."_

 

_"Have you been inside the castle?" Baekhyun questioned._

_"Only in the throne room," Kyungsoo was still perplexed with the loss of pain, "But I know most of the layout."_

_Baekhyun raised a brow._

_"Maids talk," Kyungsoo explained._

_Baekhyun let out a soft chuckle._

 

_"You said I can get more time...." Kyungsoo asked, "how?"_

_"A lot of that I can explain when we get there," Baekhyun stood up, dusting the surface of his pants._

_Kyungsoo scrunched his brows. "Get where?"  but his friend was busy motioning at an elder and his son a few feet away._

 

_"Hey!!!!"_

_The two turned towards them, the elder frowning at their sight._

_"Get inside and lock your door!" Baekhyun cupped his mouth, "It's dangerous out here!"_

_Kyungsoo stared at his friend blankly. The two ignored his warning, turning to walk away._

_"HEY!!!!" Baekhyun yelled in aggravation and then groaned - shaking his hands at his sides. He turned to Kyungsoo - an unyielding pressure in his gaze and then closed his eyes._

 

_There were only two times in Kyungsoo's childhood when he had seen Baekhyun use his power. The first time was when one of the Manoan guards had tried to attack Roe. The second was when the fire took over their town. Even then, he never truly understood it - it was the same with Jongin. The two brothers were more mysterious to him that he would admit to himself._

_From his point of view, all he could see was a serene veil covering Baekhyun's face. What he couldn't see were the thousand of tiny sparks branching throughout Baekhyun's body. Within each pulse was a warmth spreading, a cell vibrating at a heightened speed, a crack of light forming with every split, and what he couldn't see was the gate in Baekhyun's mind that unlocked - releasing whatever it held behind like an uncaged storm._

_When Baekhyun opened his eyes, a blinding light surrounded him and Kyungsoo had to step further back - covering his eyes with caution. When Baekhyun opened his eyes, he could see. Really see - not just the buildings and people around him, not just the surprise on the told man's face, but beyond._

_Beyond to where he could see the crisp breath of a child fluttering the air in a tiny house at the other end of the city._

_Beyond to the pub where Luhan was busy arguing with Yixing and Chanyeol was trying to hush them._

_Beyond to the far end of the ironed gates where a cloud of dust lay - hiding the oncoming threat ahead._

_He focused his mind, narrowed its purview and he could feel it then - the fear embedded deep in that old man's heart. And for a moment, every memory meshed with his own. For a second, he was a young fisherman reeling in yards of netting. For a second, he was in love with the iron maker's daughter. They rippled through onto pages in his mind - unfolding every secret held deep in the abyss. They spread like a web and with a single pull of one of those strings, he inserted a command._

_Unfortunately for Kyungsoo, he had no clue what exactly was going on. So when the old man suddenly turned to look at them - a confusion cast on his face, when the old man suddenly grabbed his child in panic rushing in the direction of the pub, nothing in Kyungsoo's rational mind led him to any suspicion towards his friend._

 

_"They're here."_

_Kyungsoo blinked as the light receded from Baekhyun's body._

_"Sorry Soo, this will only hurt a bit."_

_Kyungsoo's large eyes narrowed, but before he opened his mouth, the shriek of tearing metal pierced his eardrums. He shielded them, crouching low and crying out in pain._

 

_It was back suddenly, the pain - the heavy lead crashing onto his shoulders and pushing him down. He fell down, his palms pressed against the dirt as he looked up through the now cloud of dust._

 

_"Baek----" he coughed, the hairs on his arm suddenly perking one by one. He jerked his head around, trying to see past the dust, but Baekhyun was nowhere to be found. But somehow, he could feel it. A presence. Or more._

 

_There was another shriek and he froze. This time it was different, more familiar. He knew exactly what it was._

 

_"Baek!!!!" he called frantically, failing in his attempts to get up. The pressure now surged straight onto him - he felt pressed and his bones ached from the weight. It was never this bad before - the bind the King had put on him._

 

_"No," he heard Baekhyun's voice, "Not him. Do what you want with the city." And then there was rustling of feet and blood-shot eyes peeking through the shroud of dust._

_Kyungsoo reached out, his arms searching for his friend. Instead, he felt something wet dripping on his palm and when he turned to look at it - he froze._

 

_What they never told him in school or in training is how beautifully disgusting Karnals are. Instead, they fed his childhood fears with wild stories about these carnivorous creatures that wandered the darkness. He had only ever seen drawings of their likeness in story books, and none of them seemed to match grotesque nature of the snout that pressed against his hand. Its eyes were a striking red, its fur calloused and caked with blood. It was the size of a wolf or even larger, Kyungsoo couldn't tell - he was too fearful to look. There were more behind it - more approaching him._

_Even if he wanted to, his body didn't move. It remained stationary as he felt warm breath searching his sleeves and a cold sharpness of teeth grazing his skin._

 

_"Enough!" it was Baekhyun again "I said leave him."_

_And in an instant, the beast withdrew, a throaty whine filling the air. Kyungsoo felt an arm latch onto his, pulling him firmly up. He felt his whole weight pushed against Baekhyun's body._

_"Karnals..." he stuttered finally but Baekhyun didn't seem surprised._

_"I'm sorry Soo. I'm going to have to put you to sleep for this."_

_"Wha---"_

_He had not noticed until then - the glow forming around the both of them._

_He felt Baekhyun's fingers covering his eyes - bright light penetrating his sight. He screamed as a searing pain flooded his brain, a_ _nd the last thing he could see before he lost consciousness was the edges of Baekhyun's brown eyes slowly changing colors._

_For even then, Kyungsoo had no idea if he was truly looking at the eyes of his childhood friend or the frightening gaze of a beast._

 


	40. Endless Night II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jong and Kris bond  
> Soo just wants answers  
> Chen doesn't know still =_=

 

* * *

**PART TWO**

* * *

 

“AGHHHHHHHH!!!”

 

Chen charged forward, his thin body crashing into Orixe - causing the elder to release his tight grip on Tao's throat. Their bodies fell onto the damp ground one after another - the two groaning at the impact while Tao crawled to Xiumin's unconscious body, still choking and gasping for breath. 

Orxie was the first to recover, kneeing Chen hard in the side before he could manage to get up. The pale-eyed Zero hissed, a static energy building in his fingertips as they reached out and struck the elder before he could continue. He pushed himself up, putting some distance between them or at least enough time so that he could put up a good defense. Orixe's jittering body slowed as the tiny shocks faded away. He stretched his jaw, his fierce gaze staring across the field at the other. 

"Don't," Chen warned, his arms circled with strikes of crackling light, "I'll kill you before you take another step. 

The threat was meant to frighten Orixe, but instead, he found himself shivering inside as a still smile broke onto the elder's face. There was a laughable quality on his smug face - as if it meant to say 'I have all the time in the world'. It angered him even more. His fists curled - sparks forming like gloves around them and sharpening into makeshift blades.

They both stood that way in the still of time for what seemed like minutes - a battle already taking shape in their minds. It wasn't presumptuous to say that the two already knew each other's every hidden move or technique. Orixe had been the one who trained Chen the longest, and often or not, Chen had managed to beat him a couple of times.

So, there really was no fear against battling Orixe - the idea of it actually excited him. What frightened him was the fact that Xiumin's unconscious state served as a major distraction and then there was also Baekhyun's order lurking in the back of his mind. 

  

> _'Keep him out of the city and Chen, as much as you want to - don't hurt him.'_
> 
>  

A deep frown settled on his face. It wasn't fair that Baekhyun always seemed impartial towards Orixe. Who cared if he was the first of the Zeros? Who cared if he had a longer friendship that they ever did with Baekhyun? He certainly didn't. 

"Tao!" he leaned his ear slightly, "How is he?!"

"There's a pulse!" Tao replied - staring back and forth at the two of them as he held Xiumin's head on his lap, "I think he just got knocked out!"

Chen nodded, a sigh of relief leaving his lips. He could already feel the pressure building from where Orixe was standing, but he stepped forward confidently. Orixe's bright blue gaze bore into him as if reaching farther and farther, but thin lips pressed in frustration and a mild confusion cast onto his face. 

At that moment as Chen waited for the overwhelming pain, for the flood memories and delirium, he realized it. 

 

"You can't use it....can you?" he questioned, releasing his rigid stance as the sparks seeped back into his skin. "Your powers."

Tao's lips parted, his eyes widened as he stared at the two. 

"I don't need it to fight you," Orixe growled back, a distant anger glowing in his eyes. For some reason, Chen knew that anger wasn't entirely meant for him. 

"Then go ahead," Chen goaded, taking another step forward. Orixe's brows narrowed, his cheek twitching in irritation as he scoffed, finally breaking their gaze. 

Chen smirked. He could just picture the disappointment in Orixe's face and for the first time in his life, he felt stronger. 

 

"Sucks, doesn't it?" Chen was relaxed now - a wry smile returning to his face. He had experienced it before - that was one of Baekhyun's skills, the nullification of anyone's power. He remembered what it was like. It was the worst feeling in the world - having something that was always a part of you suddenly removed. It was like picking against the wall, trying to dig a tunnel knowing something was there beyond, but you could never get to it. Ever. 

He had experienced it before - that was one of Baekhyun's skills, the nullification of anyone's power. He remembered what it was like. It was the worst feeling in the world - having something that was always a part of you suddenly removed. It was like picking against the wall, trying to dig a tunnel knowing something was there beyond, but you could never get to it. 

Ever. 

 

"Why the hell are we outside the city, Chen?" Orixe cursed, even without his powers his aura was immense. 

"Why should I tell you? You tried to kill us."

"With good reason," Orixe clenched his jaw, "You took me away from him."

Chen's brow twitched with irritation as he stared at the other. 

"WE," he emphasized, "didn't have a choice. We had our orders as do you."

"That doesn't make sense. Why would he want me out of the city?"

"Who knows?" Chen shrugged, a spark of excitement twinkling in his eye because he knew it was all starting to annoy Orixe. 

 

Surprisingly, he only found silence. But he wished he could see then - the fear building on the elder's face, the confusion, the betrayal. He wished he could see how it was affection him - at knowing that Baekhyun didn't trust him, at knowing that Baekhyun had sealed away his powers. 

Maybe he was enjoying it a little too much, but Orixe deserved it - for all the things he had made them do. For the years of repressed anger he had carried against the man. So why should he forgo this opportunity that presented itself so sweetly?

 

"Cat got your tongue?" he snarked, "Or does it tear you apart knowing he told all of us and not you?"

Again, there was silence.

 

"What's wrong?" he tried again, a sarcastic tease on his tongue, "You're not the least bit curious?"

"If..." even in it's hushed nature, Orixe's voice sounded numb and lost of feeling, "If what you're saying is true, then he must have his reasons. You're right. I have my orders."

And then, all Chen could hear was shuffling at what sounded like Orixe walking away. He frowned. This was not the reaction he was hoping for. Since when was

Since when was Orixe this submissive? Since when was Orixe okay with listening to orders?

No.

He wanted more. He wanted the man to break down on his knees. To rupture in tears and plead for answers. 

He wanted the man to realize that he was not that important to Baekhyun. That they were more important, more trustworthy that he could ever be. 

He wanted the man to know that Baekhyun had picked him - yes him to trust over Orixe. 

 

Tao remained in shock at both their reactions. At first, he was unsure what to do as Orixe sat down near the fire - his head dropping into the embrace of his own palms. No one had ever seem him like that before. So completely helpless. And then when he turned to Chen, when he caught that odd disappointment and frustration filling the blank eyes. It worried him. 

"Chen," he called softly, "We need Yixing here to heal Xiumin."

"He'll be fine," Chen snapped, "Xiumin's dealt with worse."

"But--"

"Just wait till they get here!" and then Chen started to walk away.

"Wait! where are you going?" Tao yelled after him.

 

But Chen had already picked up pace, bursting into a run as Tao's voice trailed after him. And the farther he ran, the faster he succumbed back into the embrace of the forest - leaving Tao to face the uncomfortable nature of Orixe's state and to fumble over Xiumin's wounds. 

 

* * *

 

Jongin's bruised cheek glistened behind the glow of the now flourishing fire. He pressed his sleeve against his right cheek, grimacing as he tapped on the swollen bit of skin under his eye. His whole face had taken on a slight hint of rouge and a thin cut sat on the corner of his lip. He pulled his jacket closer - the chill air forming goosebumps on the surface of the skin. 

How many minutes had passed by? How many hours? 

He wasn't sure. He had lost count. 

 

He found himself mesmerized by the draw of the fire - studying the way it swayed with the wind, reaching and then slowly pulling back. Over the flames, he could see the way Chanyeol's gaze remained steady and locked onto him, but he ignored it. Just as he did everyone else.

 

After the group's confession about his brother, he had gone into a fit of rage - of flying accusations of lies and curses against all of them. Chanyeol and Sehun had tried to console him, to convince him that they were on his side, but it didn't matter then. Jongin was mindless - distraught by the fact that he had lost the two most important people in his life. And in his rage, he had said some distasteful things. 

Luhan lost his patience once or twice. Chen just stared blankly in irritation.

Yixing tried to sit him down - to explain the nature of what truly happened, but when Jongin accused them all of their failing loyalty - of having failed in their protection of his brother, Tao lost it. 

That was the reason a now solid bruise sat under Jongin's right eye. After that, they all fell into a pitiable silence. Each of them leaving him alone, one by one. 

The conversations reeled in his mind over and over. He studied every word trying to find some flaw - some evidence that it was all wrong. Chanyeol had told him then, little by little, exactly what went on.  

  

> _Some old guy came rushing in the pub saying we had to get you out of the city. Honestly, we all thought he was just crazy, but when we heard the screams......Luhan and I went outside, we saw it first. The city was flooded with Tracers, but it was wierd. All of them walked past the pub, none of them could sense you Jong. We fought them, to at least protect the people but.....He.....something was different about him, Jong. I've never seen him like that, your brother. He was leading them.....the Karnals...._
> 
>  

By then, Jongin had closed his mind. He didn't want to hear any more. He yelled at Chanyeol to go away - to leave him alone. He yelled at all of them to leave him alone. He didn't trust them - not any one of them. 

In his mind, it was all a lie.

In his mind, the Karnals had attacked and kidnapped Kyungsoo and his brother.

In his mind, the King was controlling his brother - was making him do all those horrid things. 

Because if he had to admit it then - that his brother had chosen to betray him, to take the King's side. He would have fallen apart. 

 

And now, here he was, still numbed by the events of the day - sitting by the fire in the darkest of all nights with every bit of himself ignoring Chanyeol's worried glances and with only one man, whom he had allowed to keep him company. Only one man who also had no idea what had transpired. 

 

"Here."

"Not hungry," Jongin replied.

"Eat a bit. You'll need it tomorrow."

 

Jongin took the bowl of stew, a nod of thanks to Orixe - who sat back down beside him.

"Why tomorrow?" he savored the warmth of his fingers around the bowl.

"Because tomorrow," Orixe stated, "We'll start your training."

 

Jongin blinked, turning to see the seriousness in Orixe's face.

"Training" he raised his brow.

"If you want to get Kyungsoo and your brother back, you'll need to know how to fight."

Jongin's eyelids widened. 

"You know where they are?"

"No," Orixe narrowed his piercing stare, "But I have a good feeling they're headed to Renfell first."

Jongin nodded. Renfell. That was also where his parents, Raff, and Miri were being held.

"What about the Zeros?" he questioned, stirring absently at the stew.

"What about them?"

Jongin paused. "I said a lot of things I shouldn't have....."

"Are you regretting it?" Orixe chuckled.

"A little."

"Whatever you decide to do, Jongin. It has nothing to do with the Zeros. You don't need to worry about them. They won't touch you. I won't let them," Orixe swore.

Jongin nodded thankfully. 

 

"I want to know. I want Luhan to show me what really happened," Jongin admitted.

"Then make him."

"How?" Jongin questioned.

"With your powers."

Jongin stared back, flabbergasted. "How did ...how do you..."

"That time," Orixe explained, "In the forest when I marked you. I saw your memories, everything."

Jongin blinked repeatedly. "Is that why Baek was so mad?"

"Yes."

"Why didn't you say anything then? You could have told the others if you wanted to."

"Because then I would be betraying your brother's trust."

 

Jongin studied the man, the way his voice softened every time he talked about Baekhyun. Maybe that was one of the reasons he found it easier to trust him at the moment. 

"You really care for him don't you?"

Orixe's blue eyes twinkled for a moment. "I breathe because of him."

 

"I haven't used my powers like that before," Jongin admitted.

"You won't know until you try."

"I know, but when I saw Chan and Sehun's darkness, it felt.....I didn't like it," he shook his head, "After that, I stopped trying to see."

"It will be hard, but you are stronger than you think, Jongin. Trust in your own abilities more."

"How are you so sure?"

A knowing smile formed on Orixe's lips. "Because you are his brother. The only one to every win his love. We were created to love him, Jongin - we don't know anything else. But you - you're different. He picked you. You out of anyone else. He would never pick someone weak to call brother." 

Jongin stared absently at his bowl of stew - his stomach suddenly growling. 

"Eat," Orixe ordered again and this time he listened, picking up the bowl as sighing as the warmth slipping down his throat. 

 

"Kris," Jongin started. He saw Orixe flinch at the name, but there was no show of anger so he continued, "You don't believe it do you? That my brother...." he hesitated. 

"Jongin....I know about the bond you share, but I'm probably not the best person to ask. Your brother bound my powers and no matter how much I try to ignore it - it is difficult to understand why. If he knew ahead of time what was coming, if he....." A sadness cast in Orixe's blue eyes. 

Jongin shook his head as he gripped onto the man's arm. 

"I'm sure it was to protect you!" he explained, "Even if he knew before, maybe he wanted to keep you safe away and maybe that's what he was trying to do for me too. Maybe he was trying to fight the Karnals and the King controlled him and ---"

"That's a lot of maybes." Orixe smiled, unconvinced.  

"He wouldn't," Jongin repeated again, "Please just say it. I want to hear you say it."

"Jongin--"

"Please!" Jongin's voice cracked, a tone of stifled pain apparent in his tone, "Please Kris, please, I need you to say it." 

The glare of the flames danced in the reflection of his glazed pupils. HIs eyes began to water again, drops forming at the edges of his eyelids.

"Tell me that Kyungsoo is alive. Tell me that they're wrong. Tell me he would never leave me like that....tell me..." a sob burst from his throat. 

"Shhhh," Orixe placed his palm over Jongin's head, "Stop Jongin. Stop this."

Jongin shook his head, his cheeks wet as tears pooled onto his skin. From his blurred vision, he could see Chanyeol's shadow stand up - he could see the hesitance in his friend's stance in fear of approaching him. But Jongin turned away - burying his face into Orixe's chest as his shoulders fell - every bit of pain rushing out of him all at once. 

 

 

By the time he was calm, the fire began to die. He wiped his face with his sleeve, sniffling the building phlegm in his throat.

"I can't lose them," he whispered, half to Orixe and half to himself. "I can't lose them both. If anything happens to them I....I" he staggered between breaths.

"Nothing will happen to them," Orixe assured, wrapping his arm around the younger.

There was a certain fragility he found in him that he wanted to protect. Jongin looked up and for some reason when their gaze connection, he found comfort and confidence. For some reason, despite his previous uncertainties about the man, he felt as if he could trust him. He felt as if he knew that Orixe would stand beside him. 

 

"How can you be so confident?" he questioned anyway.

He could see the slight clench in Orixe's jaw, feel the tightening of muscles on his arm. 

"The Karnal King carries a certain link with your brother. Baekhyun is far too important to him."

"And Kyungsoo?" Jongin wiped at his face again, the heaviness in his chest slowly relieved.

"Do you trust your brother?" 

Jongin nodded immediately.

"Then do you not trust him to take care of Kyungsoo as well?" 

Jongin paused and then nodded. "You're right. I shouldn't have doubted him."

And to his surprise, there was a warmth this time as Orixe's lips spread - a genuine smile flashing before him."

"Now stop crying and for the last time, finish your stew or I'll have to force-feed you."

 

Finally a light laugh escaped Jongin's lips as reached for his bowl. 

 

A laugh that surprised Chanyeol - an odd frown sitting on his lips at seeing their closeness. 

A laugh that brought confusion to the Zeros - their gazes now curious and studying Orixe's softness towards the boy.

One laugh that ended their night of misery. 

 

* * *

  **. MEANWHILE . ELSEWHERE .**

* * *

  

A ray of golden light streaked through the filter of leaves - a paint of orange and yellow spreading across the sky with a fluid grace. He closed his eyes only for a moment to drink in the coming of warmth, to feel the coolness of the air as it brushed restlessly through his hair.

Slowly he held his hand up, watching the way the beams of light burst through his parted fingers. It shadowed the scratches on his palm, the callouses building on the surface of his skin. The chirping of birds echoed in his ears, a calling of a new day - a song of welcoming.

His other hand dug its way into the damp earth; the touch of soil was comforting - it kept him sane, it kept him grounded. He could reach far beyond the jagged rocks that lay below, beyond the trickle of hidden waterways or the skittering of ants searching for bits to build their home. He could move through the roots behind him - feel their thirst as they reached for any source of water.

For that one moment, he was a part of it - everything.

He was no longer the young boy who left behind the only thing he had every cared about. He was no longer the young boy with time running faster than he could catch up. 

Right then, he was just a mere pebble amidst the grandeur of mother nature.

 

“Beautiful isn’t it?” 

Kyungsoo’s hand fell, eyes abruptly opened and shoulders now stiffened by the voice beside him. He pulled his knees in, wrapping his arms around them - his eyes focused ahead at the silhouette of the city ahead. 

“Are you still mad?” 

He refused to answer, to even acknowledge Baekhyun’s presence because doing so would be admitting that he had a part in it all. 

“Kyungsoo?” 

“......” He heard Baekhyun sigh, but he wrapped his arms around himself tighter. 

“Okay,” Baekhyun murmured, “Renfell is still two days away. We’ll have to get a move on if we want to reach there any earlier.” 

Without even looking, Kyungsoo could feel his friend’s eyes on him - could sense the loneliness in his tone.

“I left some bread for you,” Baekhyun stood, dusting off his pants, “You should eat something.”

He took one last glance at the blankness on Kyungsoo’s face before he turned to walk away.

 

“I never thought…..”

Baekhyun turned back, surprised. Kyungsoo was looking right at him - a disgust seeping onto his expression.

“I never thought you ever had it in you to…..that, what you did Baekhyun. Those people were innocent, they had nothing to do with all of this. “ Kyungsoo dropped his head, a scowl on his face.

There was a slight glimmer in Baekhyun’s brown eyes - a resemblance of something that maybe hinted towards guilt.

“People are never what they really seem, Kyungsoo,” he whispered, “Isn’t that the fallback of humanity? We always want to be something other than ourselves so we can fit in. Those people were condemned, anyway. ”

“Is that what you did? Pretended this whole time?!” Kyungsoo clenched his jaw, pressing his hands against the earth as he stood up. There was a defiance in his stance - a strictness of contained anger.

“And what about us then?” He continued, “What does that make us?! Just some tools in your selfish game?!”

  
Baekhyun’s lips parted, a slight curl to them that was in conflict with the sorrow captured in his gaze. 

“I did what I had to do, Soo. Just as you did.”

Kyungsoo bit back his words, watching silently as Baekhyun turned away - as the once grotesque beasts woke from their slumber and casually walked over to his friend’s side.

It was unsettling - he had seen the Karnals before and their cruel handiwork, but he had never seen them this way. This intimate way in which they curled their heads under Baekhyun’s touch - the way they followed his every step like pups gazing at their mother.

When he had woken and found himself at the edge of the forest, his first reaction was panic. The beasts did not help as they growled at him, their teeth dripping with a mixture of drool and blood, but at Baekhyun’s command, they had dropped to the floor - suddenly lost of their antagonistic nature, suddenly lost of their drive to sink their teeth into Kyungsoo’s skin. 

He shivered at the thought of it.

 

A day had passed since then. A day of silence where he had refused to speak with his friend. A day of torturous guilt because for some reason Baekhyun had kept Kyungsoo’s consciousness aware in Krell. Because between the struggle of hearing the screams in the city and his anger towards Baekhyun, he had no control of his body - Baekhyun had kept him paralyzed.

Why? He had questioned it since he woke up.

He would have rather not seen it all, but when he had asked Baekhyun,  all he got was silence. He certainly didn’t understand it at all and he would rather not talk with Baekhyun at all right then. But keeping his vow of silence would not give him the answers he needed. Despite his anger towards Baekhyun, he needed to know where they were headed. 

“Why are we stopping at Renfell first?” Kyungsoo walked towards Baekhyun, now having lost any wariness towards the beasts.His skin still formed goosebumps at the sight of their blood-red eyes though as they watched him approach their master.

“Joonmyun,” Baekhyun answered simply as if that explained it all, “I had Chen send him there.”

“And?” Kyungsoo’s large eyes narrowed, his arms folded.

“And,” Baekhyun nodded at one of the beasts, who got up and bounded off ahead of them, “Joonmyun is the answer to our problem.”

“How?” Kyungsoo frowned.

“Because,” Baekhyun picked up a leather bag, nodding at the rest of the beasts who equally ran off ahead, “He knows more secrets about my father than I ever will.”

It wasn’t as if Kyungsoo trusted him, but there was something in the way Baekhyun said it that made him believe it. If Joonmyun was indeed the key to getting rid of this curse the King had put on him, then he was willing to take that chance.

“I guess he’ll be really pissed huh?”

Kyungsoo stared quizzically at the other.

“Jongin,” Baekhyun clarified, leaning his head to the side, “This time he probably won’t forgive me.”

“If you’re looking for pity,” Kyungsoo snapped, “You’re asking the wrong person.”

 

Baekhyun blinked and then nodded, a smile forming forcefully on his lips.

 

“Yea, I know.”

 

* * *

 

The warmth of the fire began to fade out, a few embers left still glowing a striking red. 

To one side sat Orixe, his breath steady and gaze studying the intricacies of the starlight above. From time to time, his eyes would drop down to the staggered breath of the young boy deep asleep on his lap. And in the times when a soft sob would echo from Jongin’s lips, he would place his head on top of the dark hair - a light tap of comfort swaying Jongin back to sleep. 

They were left alone there - the two by themselves while Chanyeol and Sehun walked away, taking comfort in talking about the previous events to each other. They found themselves quickly building another fire in order to deal with the dropping temperature.

Chanyeol didn't like it, how close Orixe was to Jongin. He hated the fact that Jongin was depending on the man rather than him. He tried to find some solace in conversations with Sehun, and to his surprise, Luhan joined them. And as sharp as he was, he began to notice the way Sehun would stare at the Zero - it was not that hard to notice. 

No, he certainly didn't miss the blush on Sehun's face when Luhan's shoulder would brush his accidently. But whenever he would catch Chanyeol looking at them both, he would put a slight distance between himself and the Zero as if to clarify Chanyeol's growing suspicions even more. 

 

* * *

   

At an even farther distance, at the edges of their camp, sat two awake Zeros, another younger one already lost to sleep near their side. There was no fire to warm their chilled skin. Unlike the others, they cherished the cold of the night - they found comfort in it. It wasn't any different from what they called home. 

“How long are you going to sulk?”

“I’m not sulking.”

“Really?” Xiumin chuckled as he leaned back against the tree. Beside him sat Chen - his face stuck between some emotion of anger and arrogance of a whiny child. “Because it looks like you’re sulking to me.”

Chen turned to him sharply, his eyes scrunching in irritation. “I said I’m not!”

“Okay,” Xiumin held up his hands, a teasing smile on his face. “Whatever you say.” He twitched slightly, a prickling pain at his side. 

Chen frowned. “Is it still hurting?”

“Nope,” Xiumin picked up a loose pebble and began to toss it in the air.

“Are you sure?”

“Stop worrying, I’m fine,” He tossed the pebble again, but this time Chen snatched it away mid-air.

“You’ll have Yixing check on it tomorrow morning,” Chen ordered, leaving no room for argument.

 

“Since when do you get to order me around?” Xiumin raised a brow.

“Since Baek left me in charge,” Chen answered proudly.

Xiumin snickered, rolling his eyes.

“Wow,” he smirked, “You’re such a kid.”

“Shut it.”

“Seriously!” Xiumin shook his head, “Getting excited over that.” 

Chen pressed his lips in irritation. His pale eyes shone as brightly as the moon, even in the darkness of the night. 

“I’m not excited.”

“Really? You don't feel anything about the fact that Baek entrusted Jongin to you? That he left you in charge of this whole operation?”

 

Chen shifted in his seat, his ears catching a hint of red.

Xiumin cocked his head on the side, a twinkle in the corner of his eye.

“You’d have to be stupid not to notice it you know, “ he mocked, "I'm surprised you haven't already. Although, you are an idiot, so..."

“Notice what?” Chen’s brows pulled together, his blank eyes searching Xiumin’s face and ears leaning to catch any sign of something.

Xiumin continued to snicker as he got up, stretching his arms and legs.

 

“Notice what Baozi?!” Chen asked again.

“Oh nothing ~” Xiumin sang as he walked away, one hand waving in the air.

 

* * *

 

 


	41. Isla

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jong + Isla have a heart to heart.  
> Tao's forever complaining  
> Lu's had it.  
> Kris starts to train Jong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope this chapter is worth it ^_~. I've also started a new short story series called DOLLS featuring EXO, BTS, + Red velvet members - please do check it out when you get a chance!!!!! The link is at the end of the chapter ^_~

__

* * *

 

_“Are you there?”_

_“Yes, young master ~ ”_

_A flash of silver hair fluttered before him, his warm hands buried within cold touches. By now, he was used to it, meeting her this way - at sudden moments, in dreams._

_In Krell, he would talk to her in the night - about his newfound powers, about his irritation with Kyungsoo, about his hesitance with Chanyeol._ _She knew him now more than anyone else._

_At times, he found comfort in the way she spoke to him. It reminded him of Vana, at how her voice would hum in melody - at how she would make him feel like he belonged somewhere._

_He shivered unconsciously as Isla’s arms wrapped around his - breath caught in his chest at her nearness._

 

_“You are sad,” she whispered in his ear, her mesmerizing eyes studying his face._

_He nodded, the look of a child confessing to his mother._

_“Isla, I don’t know what to do, who to believe”_

_"Do you have doubts?"_

_"I....I don't know if its doubts or...."_

_"You dreamt something," she stated, lifting his chin._

_He nodded._

_"Of what?"_

_"My brother and Kyungsoo. They were in a cell. It was dark and cold. Someone was crying but I couldn't see who."_

_Isla swayed to his side and he watched the way her silk dress moved with her - weightless and airy._

_"I kept calling out to them," he continued, "But they didn't answer. It was as if I wasn't even there. And then I woke up.....it was a dream, wasn't it?" he held her gaze, a question lingering on his face._

_"I cannot tell you that, young master. Only you know."_

_"But then....how do I know? What's real and what's not?" he shook his head in anger, "Everything is just blurring together. Nothing makes sense anymore."_

_"Tell me...." Isla leaned her head onto his shoulder, "what do you wish to believe?"_

_"Kris," Jongin noted immediately - a bit surprised at himself._

_"Because he agrees with what you say? That your brother did not betray you?"_

 

 

Jongin _nodded. He looked up when Isla slipped away, taking steps in front of him. She turned to gesture him to join her._

_They walked side by side in figments of his imagination. Every night it was a different place, a new place. But this time, it was familiar._

_Today, they walked on the banks of the river in Manoa - the rush of water pounding against the rock, the bristle of dry grass brushing against his legs, and the fresh breeze gliding around them._

_Sometimes, he could get lost in those moments as he watched Isla dance in the fields. Sometimes, he felt as if a part of himself ached to join her - to part from the reality of his life and bury himself in that dream._

 

_After a while, the two of them sat down, Isla’s hand still wrapped around Jongin’s as they fell back to the ground, their bodies hidden in the tall grass._

_“Are you afraid of the truth Jongin?”_

_He turned his head, catching the way Isla’s silver hair shone under the sunlight._

_“I guess so,” he admitted._

_“It’s okay. To be afraid, but it doesn’t mean we should run away from it.”_

_He_ clenched _his jaw ever so slightly._

_“Isla, I don’t want to hear it.” His grip tightened around hers._

_“I know, but it is true that your brother has hidden many things from you.”_

_“He’s trying to protect_ me. _”_ _Jongin_ _argued._

_“Is he? Then where is he?”_

_“I don’t know!” Jongin_ _sat up, his head buried into his palms. He twitched when he felt Isla’s soothing touch on his back._

_“My child, this is not you. This is not how I created you to be. Kris is right, you are far stronger than you perceive yourself to be.”_

_“I’m not!” Jongin_ _shook his head, “I’m scared! I don’t want to force them to show me their darkness. I don't to find out the truth. I don't want to feel like.....like....."_

_"Like you can control them?" Isla suggested, "Like you can make them do anything you want with a single word?" Her eyes burned with an intensity he had never witnessed before._

_"I...."Jongin continued, "I don't want to feel so different."_

 

_Isla put her hand under Jongin’s jaw, lifting it up till his sorrowful eyes met hers._

 

_“But you are different, young master. Very different than the rest of them. Different even from your brother. If you wish for a normal life, you cannot have it. If you wish to find your brother. To find Kyungsoo? Then you will do what you must. You will get the answers you deserve.”_

_“How does that make me any different, Isla? Than the King? I'd be controlling them just as he does. I'd be....using them.”_

 

_Isla smiled, her hand dropping as she turned to watch the river slowly building in momentum._

 

_“Do you remember looking into Chanyeol and Sehun’s darkness?”_

_Jongin nodded_.

_"At that time, do you remember what you felt?"_

_"Sadness...." Jongin whispered._

_"No, young master, not what you felt from them, but what YOU felt."_

_Jongin gulped, his fingers rubbing against his knuckles. "I felt power."_

_"Yes. Because you are power, Jongin. You can manifest the evils of man's heart. You can guide them in any direction you wish. So yes, you might be doing the same thing the King is, but young master let me ask you this. How important is your brother and Kyungsoo to you? Are you willing to sacrifice everything and anyone to have them back?"_

_"Of course!" Jongin almost yelled._

_"Then there," Isla tapped his nose, "There it is. The answer to your doubt._

 

 

 

_“If I look," Jongin hesitated, " I’ll be able to see things about their past too?”_

_“Yes, if you wish.”_

_“What if I don’t want to? How do I control what I can see or not see?.”_

_Isla chuckled, holding her hand to her lips. “Sometimes,” her eyes twinkled, “You really do remind me of_ Neaya _. Her sense of justice.”_

 

Jongin _blushed, a sense of pride filling in his chest._

_“I can teach you if you like, how to control your powers.”_

_Jongin nodded, a warm smile lifting his lips._

_“_ Thanks _Isla. I’m really glad you’re here.”_

_“We will never be apart, young master,” Isla smiled, “For I am you and you are me......”_

_“For eternity,” Jongin whispered, leaning his head onto her shoulder as they both watched the river flow silently._

 

_"Yes, young master. For eternity."_

 

_Minutes passed by and the sun began to set. Jongin had fallen asleep while Isla hummed lightly beside him. His mind drifted, pulling forward towards the call of her song and then back to awaken to the real world._

_And as the figments of his dream slowly faded, he unconsciously began to sing along - a mother's song playing in his head._

 

 

* * *

 

The single stream pooled into the cup of his hand, cool liquid overflowing and slipping between the gaps of his fingers. They dropped with a muffled beat onto a bed of autumn's leaves - branching into infinite veins and then vanishing into the loose dirt.

In the cup of his hand was a reflection of the world around him, swirling amidst ripples and distorting into an abstract nature of fading green and orange. He watched it carefully, a candid smile creasing his eyes as the water rushed towards his hand - despite his obstruction.

The breeze brought along the chill - a feverish shiver building in his shoulders as his body ached to fall back into the slumber. Despite his well-rested mind, the stretch of his lips emanated into a loud yawn as he quickly splashed the water against his face. The dew formed bubbles on the surface of his sunkissed skin - beads dripping down the sides of his cheeks and disappearing into the lining of his jaw.

Water always made his weariness fade away, it gave him the clarity he needed to face the day. He stretched his arms in front, bending his palms and feeling his muscles pull.

 

Another deep yawn quickly shifted into an exasperated sigh.

It was always the mornings that made it difficult - for even in the midst of the flushed sky and the beauty of the dew that glistened under its touch, there was nothing more tempting than the lure of a warm bed and neverending sleep.

He shook his head wildly - water flying off in every direction.

 

 

“Woah!” someone laughed, “Watch it!”

 

 

He tossed back his damp bangs and paused - he didn’t have to look up to know whose voice it belonged to. He could see the forming shadow stretching longer and longer towards him.

 

 

“.....morning...um,” the shadow spoke, “Did you sleep well?”

 

 

His shoulders tensed, fingers gripping at the edges of his shirt to suppress the cold climbing into the whites of his knuckles.He chose to leave the question unanswered and without so much of a word, he stood up - a sternness clenching his jaw as he turned and walked away.

Yes, the mornings were always the worst.

They marked the beginning - a resounding gong of the call back to reality, a promise of something changed yet unchanged, a reminder of words he had left unsaid, and the loss that compelled him to sleep the night before.

He had purposely ignored Chanyeol since then and now purposely walked away from the fourth attempt of what he knew would be THE conversation.

The pending conversation that ate at the back of his mind - that made a part of himself cringe for fear of himself.

 

 

 

He decided that he would confide in Kris, he refused to call him Orixe - it was a name given by the King, the same King that had lured his brother away. It was his own decision, not one influenced by Isla nor by the fact that the man knew more about his brother than he ever would.

Isla had cautioned him - _‘this is a game of wit’_ she had explained _‘learn from him, understand him, share with him your pain and burdens, but do not get carried away. He, by far, seems the most loyal to your brother and until we know where Baekhyun’s loyalties lie, we must trust no one but ourselves.'_

He would listen to her, of course, because she had been right in the past - she had proven herself to him.

She was to be trusted and right now, she was the only one whom he could trust.

 

* * *

 

“Weak!” Tao spat bitterly, tossing another log into the brewing fire. “He said so himself that he didn’t like Orixe, and now he’s cozying up with the man?!”

He shook his head in disgust - walking around to find a comfortable spot to sit beside Luhan.

“He’s hurt,” Yixing disclosed as he tended to the roasting rabbit placed above the flame. “Which is expected. He feels betrayed, alone, and confused - in which, he probably finds something in common with Orixe.”

Tao scoffed, rolling his eyes.

“We haven’t made it any easier, “Yixing continued, “without the full story - he’ll think we failed to protect them. And you…” Yixing stressed, narrowing his gaze on the young Zero, “you haven’t been easy on him.”

“Wha--?” Tao threw up his hands, “Why is this on me?!”

“Tao..” Luhan muttered, rubbing at his forehead continuously, “Yixing is right. You made things worse by punching him. Besides, you of all should understand what it feels like to lose someone you care about.”

“But --”

“You know the orders we were given,” Luhan’s voice was hoarse, his eyes shut and face contorted in pain, “As far as Jongin knows, Baekhyun and Kyungsoo could be dead. He’s obviously confused right now, and the worst that we can do is put him in a position where he can trust only Orixe. We need this to go according to plan.”

 

Tao frowned, a clear disagreement cast on his lips but he failed to argue because he knew Luhan was right. They were all each given specific instructions - each assigned a task to fulfill. And in order to do that, they needed Jongin on their side - they needed him to trust them.

“Fine,” he grunted, “But I swear, if he says anything stupid again, I will end him.”

He stood up dramatically before walking away - ready to spit out another array of complaints to a certain pale-eyed Zero.

 

Luhan sighed, shaking his head and immediately regretting it as he clutched it still.

“Still having pain?” Yixing questioned as he reached out, placing his hand on the blond head of hair. A glow of green swirled around like fire-lights blending into a ring that hummed softly -  dancing between the fluttering of soft strands and fading into pale skin.

The scrunch on Luhan’s brow softened, his eyelids blinking and chest releasing in relief.

“Thanks,” he whispered.

“Hm. You should’ve told me earlier,” Yixing chastised.

“I thought it would go away, but it’s getting harder to block out everything. Keeping track of both Joonmyun and Baek is one thing, but trying to block out everyone’s thoughts here is killing me,” he groaned, glancing hungrily as Yixing began to tear the rabbit meat into equal pieces.

“You’re not actually trying to listen are you?” Yixing raised a brow curiously.

“I don’t have a choice, do I? On one end I have Chanyeol muttering endless gloom over there, on the other is Sehun who doesn’t even realize I know exactly everything he’s been trying to NOT say to me, and don’t even get me started with Chen.”

“Chen? Since when have you been able to hear his thoughts?” Yixing gazed in empathy.

“Since Baek left,” Luhan sighed, “I guess whatever block Baek put on Chen's mind isn't there anymore. I mean, I always wondered right? What's going on in that kid's head, but trust me you don't want to know. Everything in his head is filled with Baekhyun, it's ridiculous and he's not even trying to hide it, I mean it's getting louder every day……”

Yixing chuckled, a twinkle in the corner of his ebony eyes.

“It's obvious why he wants you to know,” he explained, “The two of you always fought for Beloved’s attention.”

Luhan gasped - startled that Yixing had spoken Baekhyun’s true name.

Yixing smiled, shrugging at the slip of his own tongue. “If Orixe can call him that, why can’t we?”

Luhan pressed his lips in thought and then nodded.

“Chen’s being childish,” he complained, “He knows it’s annoying me so he’s letting me hear his thoughts on purpose.”

Yixing chuckled again, a bit louder and fuller than before.

“Reminds you of the old days, doesn’t it? You and Chen arguing about who was the favorite. Me, having to listen to both your complaints,” he smirked sheepishly “It’s like time never went on.”

Luhan paused and then smiled - a serene breaking of his lips as he agreed with his friend.

“Yea….it does.”

 

* * *

 

Kris was a quiet man - so quiet that Jongin found it almost impossible to imagine how his older brother could have gotten along with him.

Regardless of the silence, it was easier now to get a better reading of the man. Maybe it was the bind on his powers or maybe it was the hurt of Baekhyun’s mistrust in him - he wasn’t sure, but there was an ease in Kris that seemed to manifest overnight.

Since the break of dawn, he had taken care of Jongin - making sure to tend to the flame before the boy awoke or to gather bits of rabbit meat for Yixing to cook. It was the small things that made it more comfortable between the two of them and all wariness soon faded when Orixe made sure to keep Chanyeol a safe distance away from him.

Wordlessly, Jongin appreciated it and so he chose to confide in the man about his own troubles - Isla, the curse between brothers, the knife. Unlike what he expected, Kris did not seem so shocked at the news - the man simply nodded, throwing in a few questions here and there when he felt confused

 

“Who has the knife right now?”

“Chanyeol,” Jongin answered, feeling a bit silly that he would now have to ask Chanyeol for the knife back after having ignored him for so long.

Kris nodded, concern evident in his eyes.

“So the King was right,” Kris thought out loud, rolling his aching shoulders “The curse is real. Two brothers. Two ancients.”

Jongin blinked. “What? What do you mean two ancients?”

 

Kris studied the boy for a moment, suddenly aware that Jongin did not know.

“He didn’t tell you?”

“Who?” Jongin frowned, “Tell me what?”

 

 

Kris continued to poke at the fire, a few sparks fluttering into the air and ashes dancing away with the sway of the wind. He stayed silent, contemplative as if what he wasn’t sure if he was allowed to reveal what he was about to say.

When he finally met Jongin’s sincere gaze, it seemed to give him enough of a reason.

 

 

“Your brother,” he shared, “He’s had one since I can remember.”

“No,” Jongin shook his head, “I’ve never seen him with one. I mean, he can’t even handle weapons. You should’ve seen him when Sehun tried to train him in Alor.”

Kris paused again and then held up his left hand - pointing at his ring finger. On it was a band of silver etching with carvings similar to the one his brother now wore.

“Ancients don’t always have to weapons,” Kris explained, “Do you know what this is?”

“A ring?” Jongin raised his brow.

Kris smiled, his lips twitching. “Yes, but it’s more than that. Watch.” He drew his hand closer to himself until the silver pressed against his lips.

 

 

Within moments, a faint glow began to emanate from the silver - orbs of lights floating out and swirling around them both. Jongin gaped in awe at the familiar sight - the same thing happened before with Chen and his necklace. He reached out cautiously, the tips of his fingers glazed in warmth as one of the orbs bounced against them and then fluttered away like a teasing pixie.

 

 

“What are they?” he reached out again - this time capturing one between his palms. His whole body reverberated with soothing warmth as he slowly released it back to its freedom.

“Pieces…” Kris played with his ring, turning it around and around, “... of an Ancient.”

Jongin stared back at him in silence as if waiting for him to explain more.

“I don’t know how or where he got it, your brother,” Kris continued, “But when we were born, the Zeros, when we all swore our allegiance to him - he created these,” He pointed at his ring again.

“Each one of us has something similar - all artifacts created from pieces of his Ancient. You’ve seen Chen’s before? His necklace?”

Jongin nodded - a swallow stuck at the entrance of his throat.

“He made them for us for protection - a part of himself that would watch over us till the end of days.”

“So….” Jongin chewed at the insides of his cheeks, “That ring you gave him, the one he wears now. Is that….?”

 

Kris chuckled - his eyes stretching and lips curling.

It was the first the Jongin has seen it, a genuine smile from the man.

 

“It’s the first piece,” Kris stated, his eyes glazing with memory as he touched his ring unconsciously, “I have the second.”

“Why didn’t he tell me?” Jongin murmured, saddened at the thought that his brother did not trust him with any of his secrets.

“Because it was something he was running away from,” Kris sighed, “When he left Gaamor, he wanted to leave it all behind - everything about himself. “

“You knew he ran away?”

“Yes, I was there when he did but I never thought that I would see him ever again. He was young then, naive about the world and despite all of his training, I thought…..” Kris sighed again, “I assumed that after all these years, he would be dead.”

“Oh…”

 

 

 

“The knife, have you used its powers?” Kris was now building a makeshift bow with branches and loose vine.

“Once,” Jongin confessed, “It basically just amplified my own powers.”

Kris nodded. “That’s what they’re meant to do ….. This Isla, did you tell her about your brother? About what happened?”

“I don’t have to. Isla just…..knows.”

 

“After a while,” Kris handed the finished bow to Jongin who inspected its careful craft, “Ancients become a mind of their own - they become attached to their masters and sometimes even overpower them. Be careful. You seem to trust her at lot.”

Jongin shrugged. “She’s been right so far. About everything.”

“Remember, these things are very powerful - hundreds and thousands of years of knowledge resting within their grasp. It could be possible that she’s tapping into your own abilities to know all these things.”

“But, I’ve only had vague dreams before. Never specific things.”

 

Kris nodded understandingly, gripping the bow and pulling at the string to show Jongin how to use it. He handed it over as Jongin took on a proper stance.

“She probably knows more about your abilities than you do even,” he stated, “Just be careful, Jongin. Even an Ancient can betray its master.”

 

Jongin clenched his jaw. “Then who am I supposed to trust?” he whispered as low as possible.

 

* * *

 

[\--- TAKE ME TO DOLLS ---](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9949772)

 

Requests, comments, questions?

[ASK ME ON TWITTER](https://twitter.com/asariaskme)

 

* * *

 

 

* * *

 

 


	42. Ura's Angel I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :: Jong starts training ::  
> :: Minnie's worried ::  
> :: Chan flashback ::

* * *

PART ONE

* * *

 

“Ready?”

 

Jongin steadied himself - his feet wavering as the thick mud sunk between the niches of his boots.

The ground stunk of wild moss and fallen bitter berries, all mashed and hidden in fleeting breaths of the forest. He scrunched his nose - his stomach unsettled by the distasteful aroma.

 

“Jongin?”

“Oh…” he answered, “um…not really.”

Orixe walked towards him, handing the younger a bow and a couple of arrows they had crafted together not long ago.

“Alright,” the man assured, “Stay hidden and just watch for now. The best way to learn is to observe. You’ll be ready in time.”

Jongin nodded, quickly taking the weapons in the clutch of his sweaty palms as he drew back into the shade of the trees.

 

The last traces of twilight still clung to the sky - tiny beads fading into an endless canvas of midnight blue. Dark figures loomed above him, leaves rustling in orchestration with the whistling of the wind. He shivered, pulling his jacket closer - his knuckles already numb from the cold.

This was the third consecutive night that Orixe took him along to hunt. They would slip away in the middle of the night, regardless of the suspicious glances that followed.

The Zeros held their tongue, each carefully studying the sudden friendship budding between their ex-leader and Jongin. Chanyeol would try again to talk to him, to even stretch out a few words his way, but Jongin was a stone wall. Cold and wordless.

These small trips were meant to harden him - to teach him how to deal with the unexpected. Orixe had coached him how to use the bow but it felt uncomfortable in his hands. He would rather carry a blade or something smaller. 

 

> _“In the wilderness, you don’t have a choice of weapons. You must learn how to make do with whatever you have,”_ Orixe had advised.

 

But still, the bow felt lifeless curled between his fingers. There was something restless within him. Something moving that craved that feeling of running in the wild - of shifting from one place to another. Of freedom.

They had been following the same deer each night - Jongin watching silently as Orixe pointed out how to notice the tracks. How to recognize the minute hints of branches dislodged from their roots or the unsettling of dirt on the ground. It was difficult to see in the dark, but with each trip, his vision adjusted faster - his steps lighter. 

 

> _“An animal has better senses than you, better reflexes even,”_ Orixe had told him _, “ There’s no point trying to overpower them. That takes years to hone and we only have days.”_
> 
> _“So then what do I do?”_
> 
> _“Be smarter. Watch and learn. Humans and animals are very alike, Jongin. We are bound to fall into a pattern, a habit. And despite how much we try to hide it, we make the same mistakes………………._
> 
> _……………….. I only have a few days to teach you what took years to train the Zeros, but if you can learn how to notice those small things, Jongin. If you can find that sliver of difference and if you can catch it. Then you are already ten steps ahead of your enemy.”_
> 
>  

He focused his attention, watching as a puff of frosted breath left Orixe’s shadowed figure ahead.  Farther ahead was their prey - a majestic creature with enormous antlers that crowned its head.

There was something ethereal about the scene - about the innocent nature in the way it grazed, unaware of Orixe who was only a few feet away. It was like reading those picture books - fairy tale images of moonlight filtering through the trees, spots of lights anchoring to the ground.

As soon as he caught Orixe motioning him, Jongin moved closer to the line of sight. He raised his bow, fitting one of the arrows onto the string. He could feel his fingers shaking around the grip.

Orixe shook his head. Not yet.

Jongin waited. Waited as seconds passed - his arm sore from holding back the string. Waited for minutes as the deer raised his head - its large eyes resting onto Jongin’s shadow.

He took in the night air, his lungs expanding slowly against his already racing heart.

He wasn’t ready.

But before he could lower his bow, Orixe finally nodded and he instinctively let go - the arrow cutting through the air as a low whistle shrieked in his ear. He winced as the metal broke through the skin, as a bleating cry of pain filled the silence.

 

Before there was time to take a breath, Orixe was already standing next to him - the both of them staring at the body of a now lifeless deer with an arrow lodged in its throat.

He didn’t miss.

There was a surge of relief as his shoulders released from its tense state. But now he couldn’t move. The bow hung loosely in his hand, thudding as it hit the dirt ground.

 

“It’s alright,” Orixe consoled, patting his back, “It happens to everyone on their first kill.”

But this was not his first kill.This was not the first time he had watched life fading from cloudy eyes. When he tortured the guards, he was led by anger - it clouded his judgement, it clouded his guilt.

But now, now all he could feel was this emptiness that was eating way inside of him.

 

“Every kill after this will get easier,” Orixe continued, “This is what will be required if you want your brother back, Jongin. Are you ready?”

 

_Easier. Did he want it to get easier? To feel numb from taking a life?_

 

Jongin gulped, bending down to pick up the bow. And as he stood, Orixe could see a strong determination glazing his dark eyes.

 

“Yes. I’m ready.”

 

* * *

 

“What should we do?” Luhan leaned forward, elbows sinking into his dust-coated pants.

“First, gain back his trust,” Yixing replied, “Second, do as we were told. Train him.” He kicked at some loose dirt - killing the already dying fire.

Luhan groaned. “I wish Baek had thought this out more. His brother hates us now, how in the world am I supposed to train him with that attitude?”

Yixing shrugged, a wry smile on his lips. “The same way that Baek trained you when you hated him.”

Luhan groaned again, standing up to stretch and crack his tired bones.

 

“I don’t really see the point in it anyway. I know he’s worried that the King might gain control of Jongin’s mind, but honestly? Every since I met him, it’s been dead silence. I can’t read a single thought from his pretty little head.”

“That’s good isn’t it?” Yixing chuckled, “You’re already 80% done with your training then.”

“And what about you?”

“What about me?” Yixing smirked.

“What are you going to teach him? Healing?” Luhan scoffed, throwing his hand in the air.

“Oh a lot more than that,” Yixing ignored the obvious snide remark, “If there’s going to be a war, he’ll need to know exactly where to injure his enemy. I’ve got a few tricks to show him.”

“I forgot about that.”

“Hmm,” Yixing smiled knowingly.

 

“At least you get an easy task,” Luhan folded his arms as they both began to walk towards the rest of the group. “He’s not even mad at you.”

“Well, I am a nice person,” Yixing replied blankly.

Luhan rolled his eyes as they approached Chen who was busy chatting away while Xiumin silently listened.

“Ugh,” Luhan cringed his nose, “Can you just shut it for one second” he snapped at Chen, “I can hear everything.”

Chen leaned back onto the tree, a satisfied smirk on his face. Xiumin shook his head, sighing at them both before he pulled Yixing aside for a private conversation.

 

* * *

 

“When are you going to talk with him?” Xiumin asked as he walked alongside the other.

“Soon,” Yixing admitted, “He seems fascinated by Orixe right now, but we can use that. Orixe knows that Jongin needs to be trained to face the King - regardless of if we go back for Baek and Kyungsoo or not. He won’t disagree.”

Xiumin bit the bottom of his lip nervously.

“Don’t worry,” Yixing placed his hand on the other’s shoulder, “Everything will go as planned. Jongin will be ready and Baek will find a way to break the curse. Do not doubt him.”

“I never have,” Xiumin shrugged away Yixing’s hand irritably, “What if the King is right Yixing? What if Baek -”

“He won’t,” Yixing interrupted, his voice now strained and blunt, “He never will and neither will Jongin. That song is simply a made-up tale Xiumin, verses that hold no meaning, just a silly song, that’s all.”

But Xiumin seemed unconvinced - his gaze wandering away to watch Orixe now teaching Jongin how to aim steady and true.

And in the depths of his mind, he heard the eerie song, a memory and a voice - a song with words that now began to form more clearly as it rang endlessly like the toll of a bell.

A single warning.

Of a coming end.

 

* * *

 

“You okay?”

“Yea,” Chanyeol squeezed his eyes shut, “This is all just so messed up.”

Sehun grunted as he took a seat beside the man. A few minutes before, they had both watched Jongin sneaking away with Orixe without so much as a word.

Sehun could see that it bothered Chanyeol from the first night. He himself was surprised with the odd friendship forming between the Zero’s ex-leader and his friend. Although, he didn’t blame Jongin for turning to Orixe - they hadn’t exactly been able to provide him the comfort he needed.

“Do you believe it?” Sehun wondered out loud, “That he really betrayed us?”

“We both saw it,” Chanyeol admitted, “He was………” He wasn’t sure what to say. He clenched his fists, his nails cutting into the palms of his hand.

_What was he like really?_

He could remember that look - that crazed and cold look. Something just seemed off with Baekhyun that day - like the way his words didn’t match the expression on his face.

_What else? What did Baekhyun tell him?_

He couldn’t remember but he could feet it - that it was something important. It sat at the tip of his tongue, waiting to be pulled out.

He closed his eyes again, the crackle of fire distant in his ear drums. The drone of Sehun’s voice followed on and after a while, it was just white noise. 

He needed to remember.

 

* * *

 

_He staggered, his feet slipping beneath him as his knees hit the coarse ground._

_His palms pressed against the dirt to keep steady - his windpipes hitching with every struggle of heavy breath._

_Everything seemed suddenly difficult with the way his body was slowly losing strength or the way his vision blurred in and out - a flash of warm red seeping between his fingers._

_Farther away he could see Yixing and Luhan guarding the still unconscious Jongin - Luhan mindlessly tossing away charging numbers of Tracers. Sehun was with them, his arm hanging loosely to his side - clearly broken - his other arm swarmed in gusts of wind piercing through the Tracers one by one._

_Even with their powers, they were struggling. There were too many of them._

_“Give up. You’ll lose.”_

_He gritted his teeth, slowly raising his head to meet the gaze of the one before him - the cold and unsympathetic gaze of someone he thought was a friend._

_“Why….” he gasped for words - his broken ribs constricting his lungs, “Why….are you….doing this?"_

_He heard the beasts growl and jerked back quickly, another sharp pain throbbing at his side. He hissed, a wave of nausea now threatening to reverse his meal a few hours ago._

 

_“Stay.”_

 

_One word._

_One word and the Karnals settled, their dripping jaws slowly closing and their desperate thirst for Chanyeol’s neck now dissipating from their eyes. They lay on the ground one by one as if lost of purpose and no longer interested in the bleeding man before them._

 

_“Give up, Chanyeol,” Baekhyun commanded, “I won’t ask again.”_

 

_He pushed against the ground, willing every bit of strength into his legs as he stood - a shattered gasp of breath releasing from his swollen lips. He swung his weight onto his right side, his uninjured side._

_A low ring buzzed in his ears, the screams of victims fading faster and faster._

 

_“You’re betraying...him?” he burst in anger, “Your own brother?!!”_

_Baekhyun remained unfazed, his gaze calculating and lifeless._

_“I’m doing this to protect him,” Baekhyun walked around the beasts, his fingers grazing their ears._

_“How the hell is this protecting him?!!” he wasn’t sure where he got it from, this sudden strength as a slew of flames flew from his hand and towards Baekhyun._

 

_One of the beasts jumped quickly, in the line of fire - charred and burned to bits. It fell to the ground instantly._

_Chanyeol watched in shock._

 

_“You’re killing innocent people, Baek,” he muttered._

_“Innocent?” Baekhyun scoffed as if the death of the creature didn’t matter to him, “You’re telling me they are innocent? You of all people?” His voice was gruff with sarcasm and anger._

_“We’re supposed to protect them. You’re the one who told me that!” Chanyeol yelled again - a surge of flames building around them and hurling themselves at his friend._

_But before they even reached him, the flames wiped out only a feet away from Baekhyun._

_He didn’t understand how Baekhyun was doing it - how he was negating his powers like that._

 

_“Why should I protect them?” Baekhyun spat on the ground in disgust, “What have they ever done for me and my brother? What have they done for you Chanyeol?”_

_Baekhyun flicked his arm and a resounding pain entered Chanyeol’s body - who screamed, again falling to his knees._

 

_“Have you forgotten, Chan? Or do I need to remind you what people like them did to you?”_

_Baekhyun’s shadow cast over him, blocking his view to the others._

 

_A scream pierced the air - loud and retching. He could hear the others calling his name, but the scream was deafening as it tore through his throat._

_His head was on fire - his flames turning against him little by little. The pain was unbearable. He clutched at his head between coughs and more screams._

_Stop, he pleaded in his head, Please stop._

 

_Memories flashed like reels of fading blue and green. One moment the ground beneath him was hard with the scent of cedar and polished lemon._

_Another moment, it was soft - the brush of green and gold and the chill breeze veiled around his skin._

_Another and he could feel lips upon his own - a warm and childish smile cast onto sun-kissed skin._

_Another and he was floating in the cool water - the waves lightly crashing against his arms._

_Another and it was sharp - a crack, a haunting memory - the pain as leather seared onto skin._

 

_A flash of a woman’s face bruised as tears fell from his face._

_A flash of a child crawling against hardwood and the scent of cedar._

_Stop, he pleaded as the pain spread to his heart._

_A flash of a man - a demon as he raised his hand._

_A flash of a man with hatred in his eyes._

_Another crack - another strike against his skin._

_“Please….” he gasped as tears now rushed down his cheeks, “Please Baek….please.”_

_And then it was gone - the pain, the memories, everything. His vision swayed back and forth like a swinging lamp casting light whichever way it went._

_He could see a blink of remorse on Baekhyun’s face - a cast of doubt and regret. He could feel Baekhyun’s palm on his cheek - a soft yet cold touch._

 

_“Keep your promise, Chan. Just keep your promise,” Baekhyun muttered and then he was blinded._

_A bright and unfiltered light burning against his eyes as his hoarse voice screamed out into the uncaring air._

 

 

_And then it was black - the strike of leather still burning on his back._

 

* * *

Requests, comments, questions?

[ASK ME ON TWITTER](https://twitter.com/asariaskme)

* * *

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @_@ Wow Thanks so much for the kudos + support guys! I hope the story is turning out good. Might do another update tomorrow, since I missed last weekend. ^_^


	43. Ura's Angel II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :: Baek just keeps leading Soo into trouble::  
> :: Jong gains confidence::  
> :: Zeros make an important decision::

* * *

PART TWO

* * *

  

“Huh…..Well, that didn’t exactly go as planned……”

Kyungsoo held back his tongue, an irritable sigh slipping past his lips as he rolled in his cot to face the cold concrete wall. Fractures of the morning sun danced against the gray, his eyelids blinking and wincing at its sudden arrival.

Every breath that filled his mouth held a bitter stank of mist, sweat, and dried blood. He could hear himself shiver, curling in his legs and trying to ignore the damp humidity clinging to his clothes.

There was a murmur of noise echoing above and around him. Sometimes if he focused long enough, he could almost make out the words.

 

“Although…….I guess it’s not so bad, I mean at least we have a place to sleep.”

 

He laid still.

Still, because his muscles stung, his bones aching at every joint.

Still, because the reverberation of Baekhyun’s voice in their tiny cell seemed to soothe him.

Still, because it took everything to stop the suffocation clamping the surface of his lungs.

Still, because there was nothing else to do.

 

“Soo…..Are you listening?”

 

He pressed his lips together, feeling every break in the skin caused by the cold of the previous night. There was a bit of shuffling, a creaking of what he assumed was Baekhyun sitting up - probably even trying to check on him.

“Yea….” his voice cracked. His lie allowed him to avoid Baekhyun hovering over him, but it wasn’t convincing enough to stop the questions that followed.

“Are you sure? Let me see your arm.”

“No.” He tensed, struggling to hide the whine as he pulled his broken arm closer.

“Soo. Show me your arm.” There it was again. That foreign note in Baekhyun’s tone which asserted obedience.

Kyungsoo felt different every time he heard it - like there was a distance in their friendship slowly pushing them further apart. He leaned to his left, pushing himself up as Baekhyun’s arm cradled his waist.

 

They both sat on the edge of his cot - Kyungsoo staring at the puddle of murky water swirling around his bare feet and Baekhyun carefully checking the broken arm. Both in silence. Both doing everything possible to avoid eye contact.

“It’s infected,” Baekhyun clucked his tongue, tearing another piece of his shirt to re-wrap the deep cut that stretched from Kyungsoo’s right elbow to the wrist.

“Mm….”

“I’ll get the guards to at least let you see a doctor before it spreads.”

“Mm…” Kyungsoo believed him. There was not a doubt in his mind that his friend was capable of that. After all, he had managed to get them their cots in exchange for God knows what.

Baekhyun never said anything about it and so Kyungsoo never brought it up.

 

He cased the small room, the four walls absent of any view of the outside save for a tiny transom window - gated. He scoffed. As if anyone could even fit through there.

A single iron door faced his wooden cot - taunting and a reminder of memories locked in dreams. At the bottom of the door was a small shutter that would click open - two trays of grotesque food shoved through the opening. At the drop of the sun. He had timed it exactly as that during their two days there.

Baekhyun warned him to only eat the bread and nothing else - for fear of the drugs. Kyungsoo compiled because he knew already. He knew exactly where they could put the poison or the drugs.

He never forgot.

 

And how did they end up in their tiny decrepit cell in the worst part of Renfell? Well, that would be Baekhyun’s doing, of course.

After their absurdly fast-paced journey to the city, he was actually convinced of Baekhyun’s plan at that point. The three days of only having listened to his friend’s endless rants might also have something to do with it.

They were going to find Joonmyun, Baekhyun’s parents, Raff and Miri. They were going to question Joonmyun - to find out exactly what a soul curse entailed.

To find out if it was even possible to break it.

And the trouble all started there.

 

Renfell had changed for the worse. At least for them. Every entry into the city was now gated - guarded by groups of Balkan soldiers that demanded either stamped papers or a substantial bribe. They didn’t have any other way around it.

Baekhyun sent the Karnal away to wait at a distance - in case things went terribly bad. Kyungsoo questioned what exactly his friend considered “terribly bad” because if spending two nights in their crowded cell didn’t fit the bill, then he wondered what did.

The Balkans had recognized Kyungsoo first - every soldier in the army knew of the “Halfling” the “Soulless One”, every soldier knew of the riches that would be rewarded upon his capture. It was his fault that they got caught, but Baekhyun made it worse. He acted cocky and certain - commanding the guards to give them entry. Worst yet, when they refused - he threw his half eaten apple at them.

 

They were separated - questioned, beaten. Baekhyun got the worst of it because he couldn’t keep his mouth shut - because he laughed like a maniac mocking their ‘weak’ punches. Kyungsoo never heard a word of complaint from him - not even when they drowned him over and over. He only heard the laughter.

Kyungsoo’s arm was an aftermath - a consequence of how Balkan soldiers treated traitors. They slashed it to the bone and he lay in his cot later - red dripping down his arm. When Baekhyun was also thrown into the room and he caught sight of it - Kyungsoo could see the guilt on his face.

 

He hissed, his muscles on edge as Baekhyun’s fingers accidentally pressed too hard on the wound.

“Sorry,” Baekhyun apologized, “I’m not exactly good at this time of thing.”

Kyungsoo snorted. It finally brought laughter back into the room.

 

“How much longer are we going to stay here?” Kyungsoo glanced at his now wrapped arm in approval. It would do.

“Maybe two more nights. Joonmyun should be figuring out a way to get us out.”

“And how does he know we’re here again?”

Baekhyun shrugged, standing up to stretch his now tingling legs.

“Because he was there when they were torturing me.”

Kyungsoo stared blankly at his friend - at the leisurely way Baekhyun passed along that information as if it was normal.

 

“What?” Baekhyun caught him staring.

“Nothing.” Kyungsoo shook his head. No use figuring it out. There seemed to be no end in questions. He took in a breath, frowning as his nostrils flared with disgust.

“It gets worse when there’s water,” Baekhyun pointed out the growing puddle on the floor,  “Sewers.”

Kyungsoo’s eyes grew, quickly lifting his feet and shaking off the water. Baekhyun watched with amusement - his eyes creasing as he stood barefoot and ankle deep in the bile ridden water.

“You’ll get used to it,” he noted and Kyungsoo’s frown grew deeper.

 

He closed his eyes as Baekhyun began to whistle an oddly familiar tune. Two more nights of this.

The longer it took, the longer he was away from Jongin. He wondered what Jongin must have thought of him - of how he left him alone to deal with the circumstances.

It drove him mad sometimes. It gave him enough incentive to push on, to help Baekhyun fight the King - if that was the plan at all. His friend had not shared everything yet, just that they would find some way of curing Kyungsoo’s curse.

The faster this all ended, the safer it would leave Jongin.

The faster it would bring him back to him.

 

Two more endless nights.

 

He wasn't so sure he could take it.

 

* * *

Jongin nudged at the broken bow with the toe of his boot - sighing with disappointment.

He was sure now that it was not for him, but Kris insisted that he use it on their hunts. It was starting to irritate him.

The warmth of the fire in front of him flooded his breath - a scent of leftover deer meat masked with oak and cherry. His stomach grumbled as he gazed at the sizzling meat now cased with a perfectly crispy crust.

 

“Well, that’s the last of it,” Orixe smiled, handing him a skewered end of the meal, “Ready for another hunt tonight?”

Jongin nodded - teeth sinking into the warm meal and a fulfilled sigh caused by its flavor.

 

Days had passed since their last hunt and with every trip, he got better - stealthier. To Orixe’s surprise, Jongin picked up on things incredibly fast, better even than some of the Zeros he had trained. With every kill, the boy grew confident in his skills and most nights, Jongin was so well hidden that even he had trouble finding him.

They shared their meals with the Zeros, of course. Despite Jongin’s anger for them, Orixe noticed that it was hard for the boy to stay that way. He would often catch Jongin staring at the others in guilt - sometimes even murmuring to himself whether to go apologize or not. Often, it brought a smile to Orixe’s lips.

Jongin remained innocent, regardless of all the things that happened to him. Maybe that was the reason it was so easy for the Zeros to warm to him again - maybe that was the reason Orixe felt the need to protect him.

 

The night before, he had told the boy that in order to rescue Baekhyun and Kyungsoo, they would need the others. So whatever there was to resolve, he should do it soon.

Jongin silently decided that he would use it, after all, his powers - as Isla had dictated in his dreams. But in order to do so, he would need them to let him in their minds, their memories. It seemed better than forcing them, at least that’s what he told himself.

 

“I don’t know if I can do this,” he whispered to Orixe. He clenched his jaw as the rest of the group now approached their campfire - he could already feel Chanyeol’s eyes studying him.

“You can,” Orixe placed his hand reassuringly over Jongins’, giving it a light squeeze, “You’re not alone in this. I’m right here.”

Jongin nodded - trying to gulp away his shaking anxiety.

 

The group sat around the fire - Chen between Tao and Xiumin, Luhan close to Sehun, and Chanyeol at the end. Jongin remained close to Orixe, across from them all - he felt the need for that distance.

 

“Jongin,” Yixing started almost immediately, “We want you to know that we’re here to help if that’s what you want.”

Jongin tensed, sensing all eyes now watching him like a hawk. He cleared his throat.

 

“Jongin,” Yixing tried again - his tone calm and repressed, “Your bond with Baekhyun is different from ours, I understand. He is your brother and we can never compare to that, but we do care about him as equally as you do. I hope you realize that.”

Jongin looked at the man’s sincere face and nodded. Silence followed. Someone else cleared their throat.

 

“We’re here, ” Xiumin spoke this time, “to support you. Whatever it is that you need to ask us, we’ll try to answer as best as we can. Don’t be afraid.”

Jongin grimaced, his dark eyes steady.

“I’m not afraid,” he spoke carefully, “and I won’t be ever again.”

They all stared at him in shock. Chanyeol sat fidgeting with an absolute confusion on his face. Jongin’s composure was different than what they were used to. They were expecting a timid response, not this exuberance of confidence.

 

“There are things I need to know,” Jongin continued, “About all of you before I can trust you. I need to know if the King is using you. If you’re on his side.”

“Of course we’re not!,” Luhan snapped - his eyes glaring in anger, but Sehun kept a firm grip on him. It seemed to calm him down.

“I have no way of knowing that,” Jongin replied, unaffected.

“You don’t believe our word?” Chen tilted his head slightly, almost endearingly.

“If you want me to believe you, then you’ll show me.”

“You mean to let you into our heads?” Luhan was standing now - a fire growing in the pit of his eye. Sehun stood along with him.

The sight somehow irritated Jongin, who was so used to seeing Sehun following his brother around. There was a lot he wanted to say to Sehun, but he bit his tongue.

Now was not the time.

“Yes,” he answered calmly, “You’ll let me see your memories and if what you’re saying is true, then I’ll trust you.”

“You’re being unreasonable,” Xiumin argued as Chen glowered beside him “You don’t know what you’re asking.”

“I do. I know it’s a lot, but if you really mean it - that you’re here to help me, then you’ll do what I ask of you. I won’t look any further than I have to.”

“And if we refuse?” Tao scoffed, standing on his feet with a deep scowl on his face.

“Then we can part ways,” Jongin stared back, “And I will figure out on my own how to defeat the King.”

 

The Zeros looked at one another in disbelief - some still disgruntled, others at a loss what to say. Chanyeol and Sehun stared at their young friend with a newfound and unrecognizable vision.

 

“You’re not giving us much of a choice,” Yixing spoke slowly.

“I’ll give you till tomorrow,” Jongin voiced.

“Then we’ll stop you. You don’t even know what you’re getting into,” Luhan spat in frustration.

 

“Stop me and breathe your last,” Jongin growled low. It rumbled with so much authority that the others shivered slightly in their seats.

“Is that a threat?” Chen stood, a spark erupting from his hands.

 

Yixing noticed it first, the blue smoke slowly clouding around Jongin’s form. Tao noticed it last. They all sat frozen.

 

“Yes,” there was a wild look in Jongin’s brown eyes - the rims of his irises shifting to a pale blue and slowly crawling its way in, “Consider it a friendly warning.”

 

He stood up with Kris at his side - glancing one by one around the group. He could already feel it - sense it. It started as a feverish chill on his fingertips and spread like wildfire little by little.

He was beginning to lose control.

 

“You have till noon tomorrow,” he needed to get away, “You’re either with me or not.”

 

Then he turned, walking away with Orixe a step behind - with distraught gazes following him into the deepest shadows of the forest.

 

* * *

 

Jongin pressed his palm against his chest, his heart pacing rapidly against his chest. Never in his life had he ever felt like that before - that burst of power brewing in his veins.

He felt Orixe’s soothing hand on his shoulder and turned.

“Are you alright?”

He nodded.

“Sorry, I’m just not used to being like that.”

Orixe smiled, his arm guiding the younger so he didn’t fall.

“You don’t need to apologize. You did well.”

Jongin stopped, studying the way Kris’ blue eyes glistened with the reflection of the water. For a moment, he paused but he nodded instead - a smile on his face as they continued on to their hunt.

Maybe it would be better not to tell Orixe - in fear of sounding absurd.

Maybe it was better not to tell him that he had felt it then - as he stood looking upon the Zeros.

The power surging deep within his bones.

The control gnawing in his stomach.

And the fear.

The fear in their hearts.

The Zeros were afraid of him.

And even now, as the feeling lingered in his chest - he wanted to feel it again.

 

* * *

 

 

“That’s not him. Jongin would never act like that,” Chanyeol rubbed his hands together subconsciously.

“Tell yourself whatever you want, Chanyeol,” Luhan kicked dust into the firepit, “Your version of Jongin is no longer there.”

Sehun stood silently by his side, his mind in an endless flurry of words. Luhan would glance at him from time to him with a questioning look, but he never said anything.

“Tell him, Sehun!” Chanyeol pled, “I’m sure it’s Orixe’s doing. He’s brainwashed him or something!”

But Sehun simply opened his mouth, staring blankly at him and then closing it again.

Chanyeol frowned.

They rest fell into silence - watching the last flicker of flame as it slowly died out.

 

“What are we going to do?” Xiumin questioned.

“Beat the shit out of him!” Tao immediately jumped in, followed by a painful groan as three hands slapped the back of his head.

“Don’t be an idiot,” Chen scolded and then turned to the others, “Lu, can you separate parts of our memories - make them inaccessible?”

Luhan fell into a pensive state.

“On all of you?” his hands filtered through his blonde hair, “Maybe. But the main problem is we don’t even know the extent of his powers. If he’s anything as close to powerful as Baek then no.”

Yixing sighed - a deep and weary sigh that lasted far too long for a man his age.

“We don’t have a choice. If this is what he wants, then it is a small price to pay.”

Tao scoffed. “Speak for yourself. I’d rather go back to Gaamor than let that kid anywhere near my head.”

Everyone scowled at him - including the kind and usually just Yixing. They all knew the weight of his words.

Going back to Gaamor meant returning to a lifetime of slavery.

And that, they most certainly would not do which left them with only one choice.

 

Yixing and Luhan exchanged glances as if a secret meeting was going on between the two that the others were unaware of. After a while, Yixing nodded.

 

Tao groaned when he caught the exchanged because he already knew what it meant. As did the others. 

Save for the poor and confused outcasts of the group, Chanyeol and Sehun - but the two were already too occupied in their own heads to notice. 

 

None of the Zeros were ready to accept such a breach into their privacy, but Baekhyun had given them an order. They must do everything in their power to prepare Jongin.

And they hated failure about all else. 

But that was not what convinced them - for one by one, they had all noticed Jongin's aura when he had asserted his threat. 

 

And for the second time in their lives, they truly felt fear. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who's ready for a more confident Jongin? *raises hand and waves* ^_^ This was a fun one to write and I'm pretty sure the next few will be the same. Thank you, everyone, for taking the time to read this story - I hope I'm still able to keep you on the edge of your seats. This long ass story is finally closing into its last chapters and all I have to say for now is - sit down, grab some coffee or sparkling water or whatever floats your boat because these last few chapters are going to be long, and I mean long reads. @_@ I hope you enjoyed this chapter and till next time! <3


	44. Ura's Angel III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A pretty heavy + somewhat gruesome chapter with lots of revelations.

* * *

PART THREE

* * *

  

_Dark grey clouded his senses, a canopy of ash-dusted smoke stinging his eyes and circling all around him._

_With every step, the air began to thicken - his limbs heavy and dragging against the threat lingering in the air. With every blink, he could somehow decipher the shapes - the menacing figure of the King towering over a frail woman._

_Even from a distance, he could feel it - the quivering of her pale lips, the cut of her short breaths, the awareness in her resilient eyes as she cradled a wailing bundle closer to her chest._

_For a second, he willed himself to move, to step between them and shelter her in his arms. For a second, he wanted to plead with her to give up the child - to save herself, to assure her that he would always be there for her. For a second, he doubted his own decisions, but he buried it deep within his heart because, in her eyes, he could see._

_He could always see. For even then, with her life caught between the stone wall and a steel blade, her eyes were always across the room - across the sea of grey and into the distraught gaze of the man she loved._

_And in that second, a deadly bitterness filled his heart, crawling into the recesses of his mind as the blade fell - as her once jeweled eyes ebbed into nothing and as his brother’s wrenching cry tore into a fury of anger._

 

 _The sky thundered outside - a rampage of rain hammering against the earth and seeping thru the wooden trusses above. He held out his hand, lost in the image of drops melting into his skin - lost in the image of drops disappearing into the puddle of red beneath his feet._   

 

> _“Joonmyun! The Child!”_

_He finally turned around, his lips slightly gapped with the sight of his brother. His brother whose nerves were severed at the ankles. His brother who was crawling on the floor with every strength left in him. His brother who was now bleeding out and close to death._

_His hands shook at his side but he felt a firm hand on his shoulders and he froze._

_“The deal is sealed, Joonmyun. Kill the child.” the King’s voice pierced his ears, ringing and repeating endlessly. It snapped in his mind - like a clock suddenly brought back to life. Ticking with a patterned outcome._   

 

> _“NO! Please! Please Joonmyun!”_

_A shattered breath left his lips as he stepped back, his feet slowly moving towards the wailing bundle in an ocean of red. He gazed over her body, refusing to imprint the image in his mind, and slowly bent down - taking the bundle out of her lifeless arms._   

 

> _“Brother! Please! I….I know. I know why……”_

_He could hear another cry of pain as bones snapped, as the King’s laughter diminished into the breathless cries of the child in his arms._   

 

> _“Brother, I know why you did this…..but please…..he had nothing to do with this…..the child….”_

_His grip tightened, his shoulders shook and he dared himself to look - to see the hatred in his brother’s eyes, to face the blame and scorn._

_But instead, he found something else - a kindness, a forgiveness, and a final request. A memory of his younger self flashed before his eyes - of a young boy running after his older brother, of laughter filtered within the blur of the rainforest._

_There were no more words exchanged as the life faded from his brother’s eyes. There were no more appeals for help - simply an uncomfortable silence._

_“Get rid of it!” the King spat, wiping his blade as if he had simply slaughtered a beast and he walked away - leaving him alone with the bodies of the ones he had betrayed._

 

 _Alone with a numbing of soundless emotion that he could never explain._ _The child in his arms had suddenly stopped crying as if he understood. And as tiny fingers wrapped around his palm, as his eyes met the innocence in brown irises - a wash of guilt flooded over him._

 

 _For in that moment as the consequences of his decisions ate away inside of him,_ _as tears broke onto his own cheeks, he could see it in the partial smile lifted on the child’s face -_

 

 _-_ _his penance._

 

* * *

 

“That’s enough!” Joonmyun met disgruntled complaints as he motioned everyone to leave the room.

A few of the guards managed to throw in a couple punches on their prisoner, others spat on the ground - scowling as the iron door shut firmly behind them. Joonmyun sighed, grateful that regardless of their disrespect, they still knew enough to follow orders.

 

He scrunched his nose, stepping lightly as puddles of sewer water swirled around the soles of his boots. The corners of the concrete walls were cased in a mixture of mold and dirt - areas where the tiny bits of light from the overhead window never reached. To the left of him were buckets of water and an old metal chair with straps hanging from its arms. Streaks of red dripped from its legs, slowly turning the water beneath into a murky brown.

He clicked his tongue in disgust.

A muffled laughter followed.

Joonmyun gulped, reluctantly turning to the source - to where Baekhyun sat in the darkest corner of the room leaning against the mold. He frowned out of pity - of the sight of Baekhyun’s drenched state, of clothes torn and bruises slowly revealing on pale skin, of cuts and prints around a thin neck, and of limbs that refused to move.

A white wet cloth covered his face, molded the shape of his face - dampening his bitter laughter.

A laughter that bridged the line of sanity.

It left an eerie image in Joonmyun’s mind and his skin prickled when it suddenly stopped - when Baekhyun removed the cloth and threw it across the room right at his feet.

 

“I was right,” Baekhyun chuckled as if his current state seemed to have no effect on him, “you still hold rank here in Renfell.”

He pushed against the wall behind him, groaning as his limbs stretched and straightened. With an irritated grunt, he sifted through his hair, pressing it back and out of his sight. And then he yawned.

 

Yawned.

Joonmyun gulped again. Any normal person would be unable to move after what the guards had done to him, but then again, Baekhyun was anything but normal.

 

He cleared his throat.

“Are….are you alright?”

 

“Am I alright? Really?” there was a sarcastic rise of a brow as Baekhyun approached him, “You think this is worse? Worse than what they did when they first brought me to Renfell?” he was only a feet away now and as soon as he stepped into the dim light, Joonmyun gasped.

Baekhyun’s eyes were red from lack of sleep, puffy eyes intermingled swollen bruises and lips that had taken on a tinge of purple from suffocation.

 

“ You think this is worse than what the villagers did to me when they kidnapped me from Gaamor?” Baekhyun continued a deadly glare in his gaze.

Joonmyun couldn’t move.

“This is nothing, Joonmyun,” Baekhyun waved his hand airily, “Nothing I haven’t faced before. Nothing I can’t handle……But enough about that. I’m sure you’re not here to check on me, are you?”

“I….”

“Just get on with it, man. I’m hungry and irritated.” Baekhyun growled.

“I found them,” Joonmyun spoke hurriedly, “They’re held in Cottler’s Edge by the East gate.”

“Is anyone severely hurt?”

“Raff. They broke his arm, but everyone else has minor bruises. Nothing that can’t be fixed.”

Baekhyun nodded, followed by a long sigh.

 

 _They were safe._ _And Alive._

 

“Good, how soon can you get us out of here?”

“Tonight,” Joonmyun took out a roll of paper and handed it to him, “I managed to get blueprints of the tunnels below. It should take us near the East gate. I’ve paid off some of the guards there to leave it unguarded.”

Baekhyun scanned the prints and then handed it back.

 

“Anything else?”

“Uh….” Joonmyun reached into his pocket and took out a small paper wrapped bundle, “I brought you something to eat. Figured you’d be hungry.”

He tensed, still holding the bundle out in his shaking hand as Baekhyun studied him curiously before taking it.

“Thanks,” Baekhyun muttered, “Tell Raff to be ready and make sure the guards here remain distracted.”

Joonmyun nodded, already taking a step back and preparing to leave the stifling room.

 

“And Joonmyun?”

He stopped, already feeling the chill in the back of his neck.

 

“Check on Kyungsoo. His arm is infected.”

Joonmyun nodded without looking and quickly walked out of the room - the iron door shutting with a rigid thud behind him.

 

 

Baekhyun sighed, his previous confident stance slowly falling apart as soon as Joonmyun left the room. He quickly crashed into the cold metal chair - his limbs screaming in agony.

Everything hit him at once: the pain at his side from two broken ribs, the raw state of his rubbed skin near his collarbone, the blisters forming on the soles of his feet, and the worst of it was the nausea - it never stopped during his whole conversation with Joonmyun. It had taken everything within him to not show him.

It had taken everything within him to not show him.

He laughed at his state as he curled into the chair - relishing in the coolness as it touched his searing skin. Yes, he was after all his father’s son.

 

_Never show weakness. Never show fear._

 

He groaned with every breath - every expansion of lungs that hit against his rib cage.

“Oh man,” he laughed again because that was the only way he could deal with the pain, that was the only way he was ever taught how.

A bucket of filled water sat near his feet as if taunting him and so he kicked it in anger - clutching his side and hissing all the while.

 

“This sucks….this really really sucks…..”

 

His hand still held the small bundle Joonmyun had given him earlier - his stomach immediately grumbling with the thought of food. He welcomed the distraction, pulling back the paper layers and slowly revealing a loaf of freshly baked bread.

Flaky bits of crust fell onto his shirt as he raised the loaf to his lips, tongue flickering out to indulge in its flavor. But before his teeth sank, he stopped - a curious twinkle in his eye as he tore the bread open and sniffed.

 

 _Poison_.

 

A bitter chuckle erupted from his lips - his fingers crumbling the bread to bits and then tossing it onto the putrid floor.

Before he knew it, the wave of nausea struck him again and he gasped - resting his head back with his eyes closed and arms limp against his side.

 

And as sleep began to overwhelm him, his lips pulled into a smile.

 

“Not bad, Joonmyun. Not bad.”

 

* * *

 

“Hey…” Jongin couldn’t help smiling a bit when Chanyeol stopped midway into biting into his meal - his eyes abnormally large as they stared back at him.

“Uh….” Chanyeol choked a bit, hitting his chest as Jongin passed him his canteen of water. He drank it quickly, murmuring a whispered ‘thanks’ when the fit of coughs slipped away.

 

“Mind if I sit with you?”

“Oh…no…I mean, of course not!” He hadn’t exactly meant to yell, it just came out that way and so he blushed like mad as he scooted over to make space on the log.

They were both alone by the fire. Sehun and Luhan had drifted off to find more wood. The rest of the Zeros were busy discussing something with Orixe. Chanyeol could sense the tension from where he was sitting so he opted to stay out of it.

This was the first time Jongin had approached him since their fight. The first time he had even looked him straight in the eye with sincerity. It sat oddly in the pit of his stomach - a nervousness casing his skin with beads of sweat at their nearness.

 

“I…uh…” Jongin mumbled, his fingers twisting around the canteen strap, “I’m not sure how to exactly start this….”

Chanyeol stared at him and then blurted “I’m sorry!”

“No,” Jongin shook his head, “No, you don’t have to be. You have no reason to be, Yeol…I….I shouldn’t have said the things I said. You didn’t deserve that.”

“You were right,” Chanyeol admitted, “I didn’t do everything to help him.”

Jongin shook his head again, this time taking the other’s hand in his. Chanyeol went rigid.

“No, Yeol. I just needed someone to blame, someone to put all of this on so I didn’t have to deal with what was right in front of me.”

“I know….”

“I never meant it, anything, I –”

“ I know,” Chanyeol grinned reassuringly, squeezing Jongin’s hand, “You don’t have to tell me.”

“So then, are we…?”

“We’re okay, Jongin. We always are.”

Jongin nodded, a soft smile on his lips.

 

“Are you…are you okay? I mean…” Chanyeol frowned, he wasn’t entirely sure how to ask.

“Yea,” Jongin answered knowingly, “I know Baek and Soo are alive, I can feel it. And at least, I sort know what I have to do.”

“Have you thought about Baek? What you’re going to do?”

“A bit….” Jongin hesitated, “But I’d rather not decide now. I want to meet him and ask him face to face….”

“Okay.”

“I’m still processing a lot,” Jongin admitted, “But Kris has helped me some, figuring things out.”

“Orixe?”

Jongin nodded.

“Oh…”

“He’s okay,” Jongin added, “He talked me through a lot.”

“You’ve been going hunting with him.”

“Mm. Yea, he’s been teaching me how to hide my presence, track, and well….you know.”

“That’s good,” Chanyeol tried hard to hide his bitterness.

 

They sat quietly for a while. In an instant, it went back to how they were again - before their fight, before the events in Krell, before anything sought to sabotage their years of friendship. Chanyeol finished his meal and Jongin tended to the fire every once in a while. It was starting to fade from the lack of firewood, but it kept them warm enough.

 

“Isla has been teaching me too,” Jongin confided - breaking the silence.

“Oh? What exactly?”

“How to use all of my powers…”

Chanyeol dropped his bowl and it clattered onto the dirt floor. “Jong….”

“I know. It’s dangerous I know, but I have to,” a glint of determination glazed his eyes or maybe it was anger.

“It’s beyond dangerous, Jong. First of all, we hardly know if Isla is on our side or not. She could be manipulating you.”

“She's not.”

Chanyeol sighed in frustration.

 

“You wouldn’t understand, Yeol, how helpless I feel sometimes.” Jongin stood up, his voice quivering, “Everyone just does everything for me, protects me, gets hurt because of me….I….I don’t want to feel like that anymore. I want to get stronger and I don’t care what it takes to get there.”

“Even if it means letting her take control?”

Jongin blinked. There was something in Chanyeol’s eyes that gave it away - that told him that the man knew more about his powers than he let on.

 

“What do you know?” he questioned.

“During the Lunar festival. Baek got drunk and told me everything about what really happened with the guards.”

“…..why didn’t you say anything?”

“Because I was never supposed to know, Jong. And I didn’t want you to remember.”

Jongin bit his lip unconsciously.

“We’ve all done things we regret,” Chanyeol noted, “That was in the past. You shouldn’t let it define you.”

 

“…..I don’t…”

“Hm?”

“I don’t regret it.”

There was a darkness in the way Jongin said it, in the way his dark eyes now looked back at him without remorse.

 

“Don’t let her change you, Jong.”

“She never did and she never will,” Jongin answered firmly, “I was always this way, Yeol. Even before I met her. That was the reason she picked me, I know that now………but then…….you know that don’t you?”

Chanyeol frowned and reluctantly nodded - slightly put off by how cold Jongin’s voice seemed.

 

“Sit,” he spoke quietly, “You’ll worry the others.”

Jongin glanced over at the Zeros - at the way they were all staring at him, Orixe in particular. He nodded as if to assure them and then sat back down.

 

* * *

 

“You asked for us to show you….our memories.”

Jongin nodded.

“But, there are things I don’t want you to necessarily see, Jongin. Not because I don’t want you to know, but I just don’t want to leave that mental image of me like that in your mind.”

“It won’t.”

Chanyeol shook his head. “You’re saying that because you don’t know……If I told you instead, everything, would you be alright with that?”

Jongin sucked in his cheeks, deep in thought for a while.

“Okay,” he finally agreed, “But only you. You’ve never lied to me before. I don’t see why you would now.”

Chanyeol nodded thankfully. He took the canteen and gulped down some water, handing it Jongin and gesturing to do the same. Jongin followed.

“Before I begin, I want you to know - I was a different person then. I was never fully aware of my powers like I am now. I didn’t have control of it.”

“I know,” Jongin smiled, “You did burn down half of Manoa,” he teased.

Chanyeol frowned.

“It was a joke,” Jongin quickly noted.

Chanyeol nodded, but the grim frown never left his face.

“Go on…”  

 

 

> “Before Joonmyun took me in, I grew up in hill-lands of Ura. My mother, Katia, was a baker - the best in town. Everyone loved her breads. Everyone loved her. She used to make these tiny buns just for me. ‘Bite-sized devils for my little angel’ she used to say’ Sometimes, she’d put little frosted wings on them.”
> 
>  

Chanyeol chuckled, his eyes distant in some far memory.  

 

 

> “It was our inside joke. I wasn’t exactly an angel as a child. I got in trouble every chance I could, but my mother - she always defended me. I can still remember her walking to my school after I told her that my teacher hit me. She looked ridiculous - her hair smeared in tiny bits of forsting and flour. But her face, man was she livid.”
> 
>  

They both laughed - Jongin trying to picture a feminine version of Chanyeol in a baker’s dress.  

 

 

> “I spent most of my childhood with my mother. Father was a soldier, volunteered to join - he was always proud about it too. I can’t remember much of him before the war - just that he would read me to sleep sometimes and oh….the dances. My mother loved to dance and every night after dinner, she would dance with my father for hours. I loved watching them. It was the only time I ever saw her truly happy.“
> 
>  

Jongin waited as Chanyeol sighed, his large hands pushing back his brown hair.

“This is hard for me to talk about, Jong.”

“I know…and I’m sorry.”

Chanyeol nodded, his hands clasped into each other.  

 

 

> “When my father returned from the war, he was a changed man. Mother said it was the memories that drove him mad - anyone who had seen the things he had seen would turn out the same. There were no more bed-time stories, no more midnight dances. He was always lost, buried deep in memories of the war. I kept away from him as much as I could, but secretly I would brag to my friends about how great it was to have him back. It was all lies, sure, but they didn’t know. I’d make up stories about Father bringing me toys from accross the oceans, and that was what got me into trouble.”
> 
>  

“Trouble?”

Chanyeol nodded, a sad smile on his face.  

 

 

> “My friends didn’t believe me. I never even showed them the toy before, they said. They were right, of course, because it never existed. But I was so determined to keep that image of Father in their heads.

> During the afternoons, when he wasn’t drowning himself in alcohol - he’d make these tiny soap figurines of soldiers. I always wanted to touch them, but he always warned me not to. This time, I didn’t listen. I waited till he fell asleep and I stole one. I was only going to show my friend and bring it back. But that evening when I got back home, Father was waiting…..”

 

“Yeol…” Jongin held his hand, he could hear Chanyeol’s voice breaking.

“It’s okay. I’m alright.” 

 

 

> “That was the first night Father hit me and after that, it never stopped. It became routine for him to take out his anger on me and soon, when my mother stood in the way - it turned to her. 

> I used to wonder how he could do that to us, how he could do that to my mother, but as I grew older - I understood. It was the power, Jongin. He enjoyed having power over us, control -that was the reason he never beat us to death, that was the reason he always apologized. It was never the guilt. It was because without us, he couldn’t continue living. He needed someone to throw all his hatred onto - he needed someone else to suffer so that he didn’t have to deal with his own pain.

> That was the first time I ever felt hatred for him.“
> 
>  

Jongin stayed silent, afraid to ask and cautious enough not to poke at old wounds.

Chanyeol had never talked about his family before, and none of them had ever thought to ask. Jongin always figured Chanyeol’s family passed away during the war.  

 

 

> “My mother was more forgiving than I was. She blamed it on the war, she told me he would never act this way if it wasn’t for the war. Some days I believed her.

> “In the early mornings, I would sneak away to work in the fishing yard. It took me six months to earn enough to buy one ticket, but that was all I needed. One ticket to get my mother out of there. 

> “The beatings got worse and worse. Father would take longer to stop. Mother feared for my life. I feared for hers. That night, I convinced her to run away with me - told her that I had secured a way out of there. I never told her I only had enough money for one ticket. The plan was for her to pack a few things while father was out drinking and I would get us horses so we could get to the station.“
> 
>  

Chanyeol paused, reaching again for the canteen and drinking it till there was nothing left. There was a blank glaze over his eyes - his memories blurring into the past.

He leaned forward, rubbing his forehead in irritation. Jongin looked on with concern.  

 

 

> “I knew something went wrong the moment I got home. The door was left open and it was too quiet. When I walked in, father was standing over her with a hammer in his hand. He didn’t even react, simply stood there just staring at her body.

> “I don’t remember much of what happened next, Jong. I just knew that I was too late, that right then at that moment, I wanted to kill him. And so I did. I burned everything - watched him scream in agony for hours, but I always kept him alive long enough to endure the pain longer. I wanted him to feel it, Jong. Everything my mother and I had gone through. And….

> …And I forced myself to watch every minute of it until his very last breath.“
> 
>  

Jongin squeezed Chanyeol’s hand, hoping that someone it could convey everything he wished to say but somehow could not.

“What happened after?” he managed to ask.

“I ran away as far as I could. I wanted to forget everything and start on my own. That was when I met Joonmyun in Alor - he taught me about trading and eventually when we came to Manoa - I met you.”

Jongin nodded.

 

“So…you see, Jong. I could never side with the King. His war corrupted my father, his war ruining every cherished memory I have of my childhood.”

Jongin nodded again, leaning his head onto Chanyeol’s shoulder.

 

“I know you think you’re alone,” Chanyeol continued, there was still an imprint of emotion filtered in his voice, “about what you did to those guards I mean……but what I did wasn’t any better.”

“Do….” Jongin hesistated, “do you regret it?”

 

“Sometimes,” Chanyeol placed his head over Jongin’s, “sometimes I wonder if there was a better way of handling it. Sometimes, I wish I could have gotten my mother out of there just even a day before………And some days, I regret not killing him sooner.”

 

* * *

 

“I’m assuming you’ve all agreed on allowing Jongin into your memories?” Orixe continued to shave away at a new arrow.

The Zeros nodded one by one.

“Not by choice,” Tao added, only to find himself yelling as another round of slaps grounded his head. He rubbed the back of his head, grumbling all the while as he avoided eye contact.

 

“Good,” Orixe stopped, placing the arrow on the ground and tossing the blade next to it, “Then I am now ready to tell you.”

“Tell us what?” Chen narrowed his pale gaze.

“The truth about Jongin and Baek.”

“If you’re talking about Jongin’s powers,” Yixing blurted, “We already know.”

Orixe shook his head. “You only know what you've been told, but I’ll wait till Luhan gets back before we talk more about that.”

“Are you saying there is more about the both of them that we don’t know?” Chen glowered next to Xiumin.

“Yes,” Orixe admitted.

“Then Luhan should be here for this also,” Yixing noted.

“No. Luhan already knows.”

 

The Zeros all frowned in disapproval - irked by the thought that Luhan had been keeping secrets from them.

 

“There’s no reason to blame him,” Orixe studied them one by one, watching their reactions - particularly Chen’s, “Baek bound him to never speak of it.”

“And you?” Chen spat out - now completely irritated that Baek hadn’t confided in him.

“I was told to tell you when the time came.”

 

Tao grunted in anger, kicking a loose rock in Orixe’s direction. Orixe simply dodging it, ignoring the tantrum that he was now very well used to.

 

“Before I tell you, you must all swear an oath that you will not speak of this to Jongin or any of his friends for that matter,” Orixe warned.

“Why?” Yixing questioned.

“Baek wishes to tell them himself. When the time is right.”

They all nodded, all murmuring an oath to their bond with Baekhyun.

 

Orixe nodded approvingly and then continued.   

 

> “Before I was reborn, before any of us were reborn, Baekhyun was held captive in Renfell. You all know of this. He’s talked of it many times with each one of us.”
> 
>  

The Zero’s nodded.   

 

> “It was there that he found records kept by the very doctors that studied him day after day. He kept it with him until the day he asked me to read it to him. I was shocked at first at its contents. I wasn’t even sure if I wanted to tell him, and if I knew then that he would run away - I wouldn’t have told him. 

> Written in it were exact accounts of his birthplace and how they had come to discover his powers.”
> 
>  

“What does this have to do with Jongin?” Tao grumbled.

“I’m getting there.”   

 

> “Apparently, one of the doctors had interviewed a young woman by the name of Nu during his visit in Roan. There were many rumors circulating about her and the strange things happening around her. A neighbor who had fought with her suddenly sick with some unknown illness. A loan shark threatening to take over her mill, suddenly dissapeared. And even stranger, the appearance of two toddlers roaming in her backyard. No one believed they were her own because she was barren.

> Anyways, with much coercing, they were able to acertain that these children were the source of these occurances. They held powers beyond what she could describe or what they could even comprehend. It was decided then, that they were going to be taken to Renfell for further study.“
> 
>  

“You’re talking about Baek?” Yixing inquired.

“Yes.”

“But you mentioned two,” Yixing added.

Orixe nodded.   

 

> “According to the woman’s account, she found two toddlers with their mother one day near the edge of the river. The mother had pled for her to hide them - to keep them away from the grasps of the King, and that she would come back one day for the both of them. Nu refused at first, but after much consideration she agreed to take them in as her own for she had always wished for children and she believed their arrival to be the God’s answer to her prayers.

> “During the interview, she described one child with hair as gold as the rising of the sun and the other darker than the deepest of night. Sound familiar?”
> 
>  

The Zeros sat still, each submerged in their own assumptions.

“What are you saying? Jongin was the other?” Yixing crossed his brows.

“We don’t know, their names were never mentioned,” Orixe replied, “Based on the accounts, when the guards came to take the children away, only one was found, Baekhyun, and Nu refused to speak of the other. Despite their attempts, she never spoke a word of the child and so she was eventually killed of insubordination.”

“Does Baek remember?” Chen muttered.

“No. He was too young then, or if he has, I’m not aware of it.”

“So, that was the reason he left Gaamor?” Xiumin joined in.

Orixe nodded.

“The night of the blood moon, the King told Baek rumors about a boy fitting that same description living in Manoa.”

“Then, it wasn’t a coincidence that he ended up in Manoa,” Chen spoke.

“No.”

“Why hasn’t he told Jongin?” Yixing pressed his lips, “This seems too important to keep from him.”

“There’s no proof that the other child was Jongin,” Orixe confided, “and besides, no one knows what happened to him. For all we know, he could be alive somewhere, living with his true mother. And since the doctors never got to study him, we do not know of his powers either.”

“Tch,” Tao clicked his tongue, “Is that why he’s so attached to Jongin?”

“Yes,” Orixe answered, “and also the reason why he entrusts him in your care.”

 

Tao blinked and then nodded.

Xiumin frowned.

Chen remained stoic.

Yixing sat in contemplation.

 

“I’ve done my part,” Orixe sighed, “Now it’s your turn. I’m asking that you train him with all of this in mind.”

 

* * *

 

Luhan scowled as he stared at the silent and lanky young soldier next to him. They had been gone a solid thirty minutes now, which should have been enough time.

The trip to gather fire-wood was actually just an excuse to perhaps allow Sehun to open up - to even speak a few words about their past, but of course, that was a forbidden topic. Sehun had not one problem sharing stories about their adventures as young soldiers, but If Luhan even hinted at their past relationship, Sehun would calm up and put distance between them.

It left him utterly confused. And now the silence was driving him insane. Mostly because in his head, there really wasn’t anything that resembled silence as Sehun’s thoughts spun endlessly into his head.

 

He groaned out loud.

 

“That’s it!” he dropped the few branches he held onto the floor. They hit the dirt, clattering against each other and causing to stare at him in shock.

“Seriously, what the hell did you even learn in Renfell?” Luhan growled at the younger.

Sehun blinked with bewilderment.

 

“First rule of training,” Luhan walked up to him - their noses almost touching, “Close your damn mind,” and before Sehun could react, arms wrapped around his neck - jerking him forward as moist lips pressed onto his own.

He couldn’t breathe, not until Luhan parted, pulling back to look him square in the eye.

 

“You should have just told me from the start, idiot,” Luhan stuck out his tongue and then walked away without a word - quickly picking up the falling branches as if nothing had happened.

 

Sehun finally gasped, breath inhaling and releasing in some frantic state as the warmth of Luhan’s lips lingered still.  And as he watched the cause of his anxious state walking away, he questioned:

 

“What the hell just happened?”

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew! Okay so I've been completely distracted for the past few weeks + I didn't get a chance to update till now. Hopefully worth the wait? ^_^. Lots to take note into this chapter: 1. Joonmyun's flashback in the beginning - compare with his version he told Jongin, see any differences? ^_~ 2. Jong x Baek's true past @_@. 
> 
> Also, I had to add that bit of HunHan at the end, because my mind was getting depressed with the whole chapter + I needed some happiness in the story Lmao. Love you guys for taking the time to read! Thanks so much!
> 
> Updates will be sorta sporadic from now on as my schedule is the same. I'll try to keep it as frequent as possible. 
> 
> Till next time ^_~


	45. The Glade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ....sit somewhere comfortable, it's a long one..... <3

 

_“Stay focused. There’s nothing worse than letting your enemy sense your weakness.”_

_Jongin clenched his jaw, his nails digging into his palm as he watched the snake twisting under the weight of the rock._

 

_They were standing in a clearing, patches of dark green and mud surrounded by a circle of large, overgrown trees. The sky shifted above them, orbs of faded lights moving at an absurd pace._

 

_“I don’t think I can do this, Isla.” he gasped. A line of sweat cased his furrowed brow, drops slicked against the side of his jaw._

_“Keep your emotions out it. Tell me, what can you feel?”_

_“…..Fear,” he gulped, “…..Pain, it’s in so much pain.…..I…..Isla, I don't think I can do this.”_

_“Is this how you’re going to be, Jongin? When you face the King?”_

_“No, but….”_

 

_Isla circled around him, he could see the shadow of her silk dress trailing behind her. His knuckles turned white, the pressure in his bones now dulled into a maddening grip._

 

_“Emotion,” his ear tingled with her cold breath, “is a weakness. And weakness will make you lose everything you love. Is that what you want?”_

_“No,” he gritted his teeth - his irises slowly clouding its edges, “That will never happen.”_

_“Then forget all the rules, Jongin. Remove that control you keep locked over your soul. Show me the boy I chose to serve…” her pale eyes narrowed, her head tilted in curiosity. “Let go.”_

 

_Jongin stared at her for what seemed like minutes._

_“I don’t want to lose myself,” he finally whispered._

_“You won’t,” Isla lied - a comforting smile on her lips, “I’ll be here to bring you back.”_

_Jongin pressed his lips together and then nodded - turning to look again at the snake near his feet._

 

_“I’m sorry,” he mumbled under his breath and then closed his eyes._

 

_The air began to still, the breeze around him no longer brushing around his skin. Little beads of rocks rumbled near the toe of his boot, a few lifting from the ground and hovering inches from his feet. After a while his chest stopped rising, his tongue tasting nothing but the void of moving air._

_And that’s when it started. The void. It was a state of nothingness and everything all at once. Thoughts turned into whispers, into silence. His skin shivered with fright, ears perked because the creak of an open gate brought with it the uncertainty._

_And something else._

_Something that felt like him and nothing like him. Even in that darkened state, he could feel the stone pressing deeper as the reptile’s life ebbed away, and when his eyelids creased open, a biting cold over took his entire body._

_Isla watched from afar. Watched as Jongin’s hands now hung loosely at it’s side. Watched as the boy now stood taller, his head rolling side to side as if stretching itself awake. Watched as the boy kicked the rock and lifeless snake away from him. Watched as a blur of ink fog shrouded under his feet, growing in its span as quickly as it came._

_Watched as the boy turned towards her with an alarming expression on his face and the hue of pale blue striking over his irises._

 

_It was a completely different person._

 

_“Young master Kai,” she bowed, a warm twist on her mouth “welcome back.”_

_Kai pushed back his dark hair, glancing around him as if the vision of the forest surprised him._

 

_“Where am I?” he asked and then blinked - his voice sounded different, rough and edgy. It sat differently on his tongue._

_“The glade, young master. A place you’ve created in your own mind.”_

_“I’m asleep?”_

_“Yes. It is the only way we can communicate now.”_

 

_He tilted his head back, staring as the moving sky now streaked with various colors._

 

_“Why did you lure me out?” he asked out loud._

_“It is what he wished,” Isla approached him, “to be strong again.”_

_Kai sighed and then looked straight at her - at the way she flinched slightly when their eyes met._

 

_“I’ve managed to keep myself asleep till now,” he spoke, “nothing good will come out of this.”_

_Isla dropped her shoulders as Kai stepped forward - his aura now heightened with an immeasurable pressure._

 

_“I see…..” he scowled, “You convinced him to do this.”_

_“It….It was necessary, young master,” Isla hesitated, dropping her eyes as Kai got closer._

_“No, it wasn’t,” he snapped - his eyes were now a deep shade of blue, hollow and endless, “We made a promise, he and I. Put me back in the bind.”_

_“I’m sorry, young master,” Isla bowed her head lower, “but I cannot. We need your strength to save Baekhyun and Kyungsoo.”_

_Kai’s eyes widened, full lips pressed thin._

 

_“They’re in danger?” he questioned._

_“Yes, that is why …” she nodded, “ Jongin decided to wake you.”_

 

_The clouds of ink around Kai shifted, rushing around his body and reaching out farther - it cast like a shadow over the ground._

_Isla took tiny steps back, her shoulders tense as the shadow neared her feet._

 

_“I’ll stay awake for now,” Kai frowned as if unnerved by the thought, “but know this, Isla. Don’t think for once that I don’t know what you’re doing.”_

_“Ma….Master?”_

_“You think I don’t know? How you’ve been feeding on our life source - whispering lies into our ears, pulling Jongin into your absurd dreams more often?”_

 

_Isla remained silent._

_“Even if he knows, Jongin seems impartial to you. But I am not him,” the ink now shadowed over Isla, her whole body shivering in fright._

 

_The air cracked suddenly and she gasped for Kai now stood steps in front of her - his deep blue eyes reading into existence._

 

_“So as long as I am awake, you will not call for him anymore. And do not try to trick us, Isla. Unlike Jongin, I am not as forgiving.”_

_His hand covered her face, the whimper of her lips muffled under the press of his palm._

 

_“And I will not be made light of.”_

 

* * *

 

 

“Are you sure you’re alright?” Chanyeol leaned over as Jongin dunked his head in the bucket of water, gasping when the cold drenched over the crook of his neck.

“Yea,” Jongin mumbled - still disgusted by the flavor of bile slipping between his tongue.

 

For some reason, as soon as he awoke that morning, his stomach turned - spilling ever bit of acid and last night’s dinner that sat in his empty stomach. The group worried that maybe he ate something vile and at first, he thought the same.

But something felt different that morning. There was an unsettling shiver shifting under his skin - something familiar yet cold. All of a sudden, every part of his brain was awake and he was so aware.

 

“I can ask Yixing if you want,” Chanyeol frowned, “He might know some herbs or something that could help.”

“No, it’s alright. I have lessons with him this morning anyways, I’ll ask.”

Chanyeol sighed and then nodded, his lips still turned down.

 

The Zeros had begun their training with Jongin, each promising to reveal their history in return. So far, he had only spent a few moments with his friend - both still awkward around each other from their previous conversation.

Both still apologizing for things left better unsaid.

But there were also little things that began to worry Chanyeol. Things that began to notice - like the way Jongin would avoid the topic of his brother and especially Kyungsoo. Or the way Jongin spoke less and less with every day that passed. Or the moments during training that Jongin’s eyes would glaze over with an expression he couldn’t decipher.

There was a change occurring in his friend, but it was so subtle that he wasn’t sure if it was just his imagination.

 

“Um…Yeol, actually, can you let Kris know I can’t go on the hunt today? I’m supposed to meet Chen and Xiumin later near River’s Cross.”

River’s Cross was an area at the center of forest - a spot that Luhan and Sehun stumbled upon during their gathering of wood. It now became a usual spot for them to get fresh water and hunt.

“Why are you meeting them there?”

Jongin shrugged. “They didn’t say.”

Chanyeol furrowed his brows. “Okay, just…..Be careful.”

Jongin nodded, a timid smile on his face as he took the taller’s hand to get up.

 

 

Yixing was gentle and patient as always that morning - silently encouraging Jongin as they walked through the forest, pointing out various herbs and poisonous plants.

“Vuala bulbs are good when you’re out numbered,” Yixing stopped, scrunching down to point at the small bulb growing in a wild bush.

Jongin stooped down beside him, leaning to see better as the Zero pulled out a small pocket knife and cut a small slit at the largest curve of the bulb. A thick white puss oozed out, dripping down the branches and hitting the ground and burning a hole through a solid rock.

Yixing pulled a wide-eyed Jongin back slightly.

 

“The puss will burn through anything,” he cautioned, “so make sure it never touches your skin.”

Jongin nodded, edging back quickly.

 

“It's worse when you burn it,” the Zero continued, “But make sure your face is covered when you do so. The gas can knock someone out for days.” he winked at the other, “Like I said, good for when you’re outnumbered.”

Jongin smiled.

Training with Yixing was always calming - it didn’t take much for him to grow fond of the Zero. Unlike the others, Yixing only spoke when needed. And even when he did, the words were careful and wise. It reminded him so much of Roe every now and then.

 

“Over there,” Yixing pointed at some tall weeds with red flowers growing at its base, “what do we call that?” he tested.

Jongin studied the tiny thorns growing at its tip, at the how the red petals curled slightly in.

 

“Red Stars,” he thought out loud, “they only grow in the southern and western regions, always near the base of a rotting tree. The tips of the thorns can paralyze even a horse for at least two to three hours.”

“And how do you reverse that?” Yixing asked.

Jongin pursed his lips, deep in thought.

“Um….Oh! Brew the petals for at least five minutes. Drinking it will remove the paralysis.”

Yixing smiled, proudly nodding. “I have to say, you’re probably my best student yet.”

Jongin smiled back, a shy blush on his cheeks as Yixing ruffled his hair.

 

The Zero got up, followed by Jongin as they both stretched. They had been walking for at least an hour now - neither having consumed so much as a piece of hard bread for breakfast.

 

“Why don’t we head over to River’s Cross?” Yixing suggested, “I’m sure Xiumin’s caught some fish by now.”

Jongin nodded eagerly, his stomach rumbling at the thought of grilled fish.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“How’s your stomach?” Yixing handed over a whole grilled fish, skewered over the fire.

“Fine, I think. I’m starving,” Jongin licked his lips, pulling at pieces of the fish and shoving it into his mouth.

They were sitting near the rushing river, their feets dipped into the cool water. Chen was still busy trying to catch more fish to take back for the rest of the ground - around his side was a makeshift basket that he had spent half of yesterday making. Jongin was still in awe at how the Zero even managed to do that.

“Eat slow,” Xiumin stoked the fire behind them, “There’s plenty where that came from.”

“Thanks,” Jongin grinned.

He had to admit, after spending a few days in training with them, he had come to enjoy both Xiumin and Chen’s company. They were very different from each other, of course.

While Chen bubbled with a directness similar to his own brother, Xiumin was often quiet like Yixing. There was a sort of childishness in both of them, though, that surfaced every now and then. Xiumin seemed to enjoy teasing Chen while the other simply whined every time it happened. It wasn’t an obnoxious whining, for even Jongin found it cute when Chen’s nose scrunched and his voice dropped into a high interval of “whhhyyyyy?”.

Often times, their roles reversed during training. Chen was strict and unrelenting, while Xiumin was much more forgiving and patient with him.

 

* * *

 

**[The day before]**

_“Don’t depend only on the eyes,” Chen scolded, “It’s easy to trick someone that way. Here, I’ll show you. Come at me.”_

_Jongin nodded, flinching as his muscles hummed in agony. Regardless, he took his stance, his fists held in front of him. Without warning, he rushed towards Chen, watching the Zero’s eyes quickly flicker to the left._

_Just as he was taught, Jongin slipped to the left, already steps ahead of Chen’s next move. But Chen avoided the attack, dunking down and sliding over to his right side. Jongin followed quickly, steadily watching the Zero’s eyes._

_This time it flicked to the left again, and so Jongin was ready - turning and stepping to the right before Chen even made his move._

_He was going to beat him. Feeling the rush of pride swelling in his chest, he swung his arm back - really to land a solid punch on Chen’s smug face and repay him for all the days of soreness he had to endure._

_But when his fist was only a few inches away from Chen’s jaw, he felt something hit his shin and he yelled. Knees buckling as he fell to the ground with Chen’s hand hovering over his throat._

_He groaned as he glanced up to see that same smirk on the Zero’s face._

 

_“See?” Chen raised a brow, “Pay attention to everything, not just the eyes.”_

_Jongin nodded, groaning again as he struggled to get to his feet. Regardless if Chen was blind or not, he certainly did not fight like he was._

 

_“Let’s take a water break,” Chen studied Jongin’s slumped stance with concern._

_Jongin sighed in relief, thankful as the Zero passed him a canteen of water. He gulped it hurriedly, relishing when a few drops slipped past his lip on down the crease of his neck._

_He caught Chen watching intently._

_“What?” he asked._

_“….If I show you my memories,” Chen started, “will you swear to keep it to yourself?”_

_Jongin paused, the open canteen gripped in his hand. After the Zero’s had willingly agreed to do as Jongin asked, Orixe had suggested that he learn from them for a few days. The goal was to get him ready within that week before they left for Renfell._

_Out of kindness and their newly found friendships, Jongin decided to wait till the last day to ask the Zeros to show their memories. So, he found it rather surprising for Chen to even willingly bring it up._

_“I wouldn’t,” Jongin answered sincerely, “I mean, I know it’s important to all  of you.”_

_Chen studied him again and then nodded. He sighed, sitting on one of the larger rocks and patting the spot next to him._

_Jongin walked over, handing the canteen to the Zero before taking a seat._

 

_They mostly sat in silence for a while, listening to the river rushing in front of them - feeling the cool breeze against their sweat cased skin and clothing._

 

_“Do you miss it sometimes?” Jongin wondered, “Being able to see?”_

_“Not really,” Chen replied, finishing the last of the canteen, “Being blind has sharpened the rest of my senses. Makes me better than most. And besides, I can still hear.” he chuckled “The rest I leave up to imagination and memory.”_

 

_Jongin traced the line of ants near his feet._

_“Kris, um he said he trained all of you.”_

 

_A blunt frown sat on the Zero’s lips. “Yes. Just the basics, what any other soldier had to go through. Your brother taught us the rest.”_

_“What did Baek teach exactly?” Jongin asked, confused, “I mean, he’s good at sparring, sure….But not THAT good.”_

_Chen chuckled. “A lot of us, when we were reborn, didn’t fully understand our powers. How to use it, awaken it. Baek somehow just….Knew. He taught us how……….”_

_“I think Tao said that before.”_

_Chen nodded. “Believe it or not, he was pretty tough on all of us. I used to hate him then.”_

_“Really? Why?”_

_Chen hesitated, his face tightened in thought._

_“Would you ………. rather see?” he asked._

_Jongin blinked as the Zero turned to face him. He bit his lip and then nodded._

 

_Chen then held out his hand, fingers wrapping around and Jongin placed his own hand above._

_“Whenever you’re ready,” Chen whispered, turning away to face the river again - his hand still clasped in Jongin’s._

 

 

* * *

 

 

**[Chen’s memory: Baek as the original Orixe]**

 

_“Get up!”_

 

_A whimper escaped his throat, pushing against the ground and fighting against his screaming limbs simply so he could kneel._

 

_“I won’t tell you again, Chen. Get up!”_

 

_His vision began to blur, eyes brimmed with salty water as he stood up. A large gash spread from his thigh down to his ankle, red dripping down the side of his leg. Every breath took effort. He could feel a few broken ribs, one side leaning more than the other._

 

_“Take your stance,” the voice was rough and unsympathetic to his state._

 

_He slid one foot back, whimpering again at the pain striking his right ankle. A bright light began to fill his vision and he shuddered - his entire body stiff and afraid of what was to come._

_And it came as quick as his breath - sharp and rigid, hitting him like a tidal wave and suffocating the air around him. He coughed, red spitting onto the ground as he struggled to keep standing. The temperature dropped suddenly; he could feel it from the crust forming from his chilled blood._

_From the corner of his eye, he could see the rest of them standing - a young toddler, Tao wailing in Yixing’s arms, Xiumin fighting to stay still, Luhan and Kris emotionless as ever._

_The gasp of pain was loud, reverting and blending into a scream that scratched into his throat. And then there was the emptiness. The emptiness that left him helpless and wanting._

_There was no such word to explain that feeling - it tore him from the inside out and suddenly, he never wanted to exist. Suddenly, he would rather fade into the abyss than experience that emptiness._

_He wasn’t even sure when he fell to the ground. His vision faded in and out - rushing feet, Xiumin’s careful touch on his face, Yixing’s hand hovering with a ring of green while the cool stone under his cheek kept him awake._

 

_But beyond them all, beyond Tao’s wailing cries, beyond Xiumin’s pleas for him to stay awake, beyond everything stood the one person whose eyes he never strayed from._

_At the one source of all his pain._

 

_With the glare of rouge and yellow cast against the sky, Orixe’s hair glowed a brilliant gold, his caramel eyes soft and lips quivering._

_He knew then, that the moment would never leave his memory. He knew then that he feared this boy - this boy the same age as him, this boy that controlled both his past and future._

 

_And he knew then, that he hated him._

_(…….)_ _  
_

_“Stay still or you’ll re-open your stitches,” Yixing scolded, lifting another spoon of porridge._

_Chen scrunched his nose. “I hate porridge.”_

_“Just eat. It’s all we could make right now. You need strength to recover.”_

 

_Chen groaned, his lips unwillingly opening to let in the spoon and gulping the contents in utter disgust._

 

_“Don’t complain,” Yixing lifted another spoon, “Or you’ll make Orixe sad.”_

_Chen paused, the spoon still held near to his lips._

 

_“O…Orixe made this?” he shoved the spoon away, scowling._

_Yixing sighed, placing the bowl of porridge on the beside table. The large shirt he was wearing hung loosely on his tiny body, scuffs of old wounds peeking through the collar._

 

_“He didn’t mean to go that far,” Yixing pulled another cover out, tucking the younger in, “You know that.”_

_Chen snorted, curling under the covers and pressing his face into the plush pillow._

 

_“Chen,” he felt Yixing’s soothing hand through his air. His eyelids dimmed slowly, “If he hadn’t, the King would have to punish you. It would have been worse.”_

_“It hurt,” Chen sniffed, squeezing his eyes shut, “a lot.”_

_“I know.” Yixing’s voice faded into a quiet whisper. The warmth of the covers flooded into his skin, spreading quickly and lulling Chen into sleep._

 

_“I….Hate him,” Chen mumbled._

_“shhhhhh, go to sleep.”_

_(…….)_

_“I’m here to take you back,” Chen stood nervously at the church entrance._

 

_Osteria was unlike what he had ever seen, a crumbling block of marble and broken pews flooded with a sea of untended weeds and cascading moonlight. To the back were giant windows of tinted glass with iron etchings of warriors from history - they encircled a crescent shaped room, tiles of elaborate jade; some broken, some missing._

_To it’s center sat a young boy, dressed in small soldier attire that had been specifically made for him - his soft gold hair now reached his shoulders, its ends curled and shaped around his face._

 

_“Oh,” the boy spoke as he stood up - his eyes were glazed, eyelids red, “Is it time already?”_

 

_It was obvious that the boy had been crying._

 

_“Yes,” Chen replied, keeping himself from thinking anymore, “we should hurry.”_

_(…….)_

 

_The guards whispered as they walked past, some even obviously showing their disdain for the young Orixe beside him. It was starting to irritate him._

_Despite his hatred for Orixe, there was another feeling that always sat in the corner of his chest - that always pestered him and now left him brewing in anger, restricting himself from electrocuting the guards into bits of nothing._

 

_“It’s alright,” Orixe spoke as if he already understood, “I don’t mind.”_

_Chen frowned. He hated that part of him too - the part that knew things about him before he even did._

 

_“Like I care,” he spat, another sharp tug in his chest as he walked faster, ahead so he couldn’t see the disappointment on Orixe’s face_

_(…….)_ _  
_

_He whimpered, clutching at his head as he turned in bed. Another mistake on a mission, another mistake that left him with a giant migraine now splitting his head open._

_“please just stop,” he whined into his pillow, turning again and making it worse._

 

_The nausea came fast, his throat constricting as he leaned over his bed and hurled - his stomach contracting and eyes squeezed shut. It went on like that for endless minutes until a soft touch pressed onto the back of his chest._

_He couldn’t see who it was because he had to keep his eyes shut - it made it easier to handle the pain. But the touch was soothing and comforting. And when he finally stopped dumping the rest of his stomach, he leaned back and fell back into his bed - vision blurring as the light in the room slowly dimmed into darkness._

 

_“Rest,” a voice spoke, “it’ll never happen again, I promise.”_

_The voice was warm and familiar, but all he could see was a shadow of a figure in the darkness._

 

_And as the warmth of fingers slid over his eyelids, he took a deep breath - a sigh of relief as the headache faded and the weariness of it all slowly over took him._

_(…….)_

_“Xing!!!!” Chen yelled, waving as he rushed over to catch Yixing wiping down his sword._

_“Feeling better?” Yixing smiled._

_“Yep!” Chen laughed. The rest of the Zeros walked in one by one, all weary from the day’s training._

 

_“Chen!” Tao jumped to his side, pulling him into a sweaty hug._

_“Ewwwww!” Chen squealed, pushing the young’s sweaty face away, “I just showered!”_

 

_“You’re better,” Xiumin nodded._

_Chen smiled. “Of course!”_

 

_“Good,” Kris stepped in, “We have another mission.”_

_The smile on Chen’s face dropped._

 

_“Can’t he stay out of this one?” Xiumin asked, frowning, “He just recovered.”_

_“We don’t have a choice,” Kris repeated his usual phrase, “Get ready to leave before sunset.” And then he left, possibly off to hit the showers._

 

_“This sucks,” Chen groaned with Tao still clinging to his side._

_Xiumin slammed his sword onto the table, a silent aggravation brewing on his face._

_“Tao,” he growled, “Let’s go check the kitchen.”_

_“Huh? but–”_

_“Now!”_

_The youngest pouted, following the older as they both left the room in a hurry._

 

_“I guess we should grab something to eat too,” Yixing suggested, placing his hand on Chen’s shoulder in an attempt to comfort him._

_But strange. Chen frowned. The touch felt different. He was certain it was Yixing._

 

_“Xing,” he spoke, “Um, thanks for healing me. I mean I know it must have taken a lot to do that.”_

_Yixing stared at him for the longest time, his hand still on Chen’s shoulder._

 

_“Xing?” Chen raised his brow._

_Yixing sighed and then shook his head._

 

_“Let’s go get some food.”_

_(…….)_ _  
_

_He stood there, his fists gripped so tight that his veins sat clearly against his skin._

_Tao sniffled to his right, a distraught whimper reaching his ears. Xiumin stood to his left, resolute while his trembling legs gave him away. He could hear Yixing whisper something to Kris, who grunted in response but nothing else._

 

_“Finish it!” a growl erupted through the halls and he flinched._

 

_This was their first failed mission and the Karnal King was angry - his menacing aura filled the throne room, rumbling between the shouts of desperate pleading._

_The king sat on his throne, his eyes a deep red and shadow the reached the depths of the room. To his feet, keeled a mother, a father, and a son - all pleading for their lives._

_Behind them stood Orixe - as unreadable as ever._

 

_“It’s either these filthy mongrels,” the King spoke over the family - his deep gaze directed at the young Orixe, “Or them. You chose. They are your responsibility now.”_

_Tao sniffled again beside him. From their location, they could only see Orixe’s side, but it was enough for them to understand._

 

_“What do you want me to do, father?” Orixe’s voice was calm but Chen could hear the strain in every word._

_“Kill them,” the King ordered and the cries grew louder - the mother now pleading for her child’s life._

_Chen moved but a hand held him firmly back._

_“Don’t,” Xiumin hissed in his ear, “You’ll make things worse!”_

 

_But everything was flooding within him, the anger, the rage - all muddled between that odd feeling still tucked in the corner of his chest._

_Orixe stepped forward as the family turned towards him - their eyes wide with fear and lips gasping._

 

_“Mm….mon..ster!” the father yelled, “stay away!!!”_

 

_But Orixe simply held up his hand, his lips moving in silent whispers and within a second - they all fell, the mother, the father, and their son; lifeless bodies that now covered the floor._

 

_Chen’s chest heaved with something more than anger, something more than he could describe._

_Because even amidst the tense grip of Xiumin’s fingers, even amidst the cruel laughter that erupted from the King, his eyes were focused solely on Orise._

 

_Because it was then that he saw, as Orixe turned to leave the room, as he passed them all without a word - it was then that Orixe’s emotionless facade broke and what he saw nearly broke his own heart._

_(…….)_

_“I’m hear to take you back,” he cleared his throat as he stood by the entrance._

_Orixe was sitting in his usual spot, the center of the cupola. This time, though, his head was buried in his knees. All Chen could see was the top of his head._

_He cleared his throat again._

 

_“I’ll be ready in a minute,” Orixe spoke softly._

_It sent a shiver through Chen’s spine. Today, he was feeling a little different. He walked inside, glancing around the room until he finally came to a stop at the edge of the cupola._

 

_“I don’t think I’ve ever been inside,” he sat in one of the pews._

_“Hm..”_

_“It’s…..pretty.”_

_“It is.”_

_“…..are you okay?.”_

_He gulped as Orixe lifted his head, gentle eyes meeting his own. Chen could see dark circles under those eyes and red around the irises. He had been crying again._

 

_It was odd._

_If he thought about it hard enough, none of them had ever seen Orixe crying ever. Not even Kris, and the guy was the closest to ever get to their young leader._

 

_“Yixing told me,” Chen started, “Thanks for healing me that time.”_

_“……your welcome.”_

 

_Orixe pulled in his knees closer, arms curled around them._

 

_“You don’t have to do this you know.”_

_“Do what?” Chen asked._

_“Talk to me like this. I know you hate me.”_

 

_Chen gulped again. He could see the slight frown pulling on Orixe’s lips._

 

_“I…I don’t,” he replied, “It’s just…..just….” he shifted in his seat._

_“Just?” Orixe’s gaze never left him._

_Chen stared back._

 

_Orixe always knew, didn’t he? How he felt? Exactly how he felt? So why was he asking?_

_How was he supposed it say it out loud?_

 

_The words wouldn’t even form on his lips, but the words flooded his thoughts._

 

> _“I don’t hate you. I’m just scared._

> _S_ _cared because even if I tried, I couldn’t hate you. Scared because every time you look at me, I feel like my whole world is caving in. Scared because I know you hurt more than any of us. Scared because I don’t know how to protect you._

> _Because I know that you could never belong to me, but I still want you. And I’m not sure what to do anymore. I’m not sure how to feel about you. All I know is that I want to be near you. I want to hear you laugh, I want to see you smile. And if I could give everything I have left so that you have that, then I will._

> _I’m scared because I know that at any moment you could disappear from our lives. And I don’t know what I’d do without you._
> 
>  

_Chen clenched his hands together nervously, frowning when Orixe broke their gaze. He watched silently as his leader stood, dusting the dirt from his pants._

 

_“We should go. Father will be angry,” Orixe jerked his head towards the entrance and walked out._

 

_Chen got up quickly and traced the steps behind him._

_And he tried to ignore that sharp pain digging deeper into the corner of his chest._

 

* * *

Jongin stretched, yawning as he leaned to his side - pulling against his thigh muscles.

“Long day?” Xiumin grinned.

“Mm…” Jongin nodded between another yawn.

 

He had spent the day at River’s Cross, looking through Xiumin’s and Yixing’s memories. Most were pretty similar to Chen’s - other than their own accounts of their history with his brother.

He did find it interesting though that none of them had any memory prior to their initiation as a Zero. But Yixing had told him that the King erased all of their memories before then so that they remain loyal to Baekhyun. The thought sat ugly in Jongin’s mind - even seeing his older brother being forced to torture others left him bitter.

He could understand now, the loyalty the Zeros had for his brother. He could understand why. And he could feel their hatred for the King. It was enough of an affirmation that they would not betray him.

But seeing the memories that day was enough. He was regretting even having to look at Luhan’s, but Kris had warned him not to be so gullible. So he planned on talking to the older Zero sometime that evening.

It was almost sunset by the time they went back to the main camp.

 

“Where’s Chen?” Jongin asked, looking around. Chanyeol and Sehun were skinning a couple of rabbits that Kris had caught earlier. Yixing was prepping the fire and gathering herbs to put in the stew.

“ Wandering,” Xiumin smiled.

“Does he do that a lot?”

“Sometimes. It….helps him cope.”

“With what?”

“Being away from your brother.”

“Oh.”

Jongin glanced sympathetically at the Zero. One thing he learned from Xiumin’s memories was how much he cared for Chen. He didn’t realize himself until they grew older, that the feelings were more than just of friends.

 

“Don’t look at me like that,” Xiumin chuckled, “You’re making me feel worse.”

“Sorry,” Jongin rubbed the back of his neck, “I’m not sure what to say.”

“There’s nothing to be said. I accepted my position as Chen’s best friend a long time ago. Besides, I wouldn’t ever come between him and your brother.”

“But…you don’t even know how he feels, maybe if you told him ----”

“Jongin,” Xiumin’s voice was stern now, “I appreciate your concern, I really do, but please just let it go.”

Jongin frowned, but nodded silently as the Zero walked away.

 

* * *

It seemed like every time Jongin tried to find time to chat with Luhan, the blonde Zero was busy clinging onto Sehun.

It was beginning to irritate him.

 

“Maybe something happened while they were away,” Chanyeol suggested.

“It’s disgusting,” Jongin scowled, “Sehun was in love with my brother only a few days ago.”

“Jong, uh….It kinda looks like Luhan is the one flirting.”

“Whatever,” Jongin stood up, “This is stupid. I’m going to go talk to them.”

“Want me to go with you?”

Jongin shook his head. “No, it’s better I talk to them alone.”

 

Chanyeol nodded, slightly sullen as the younger left him alone.

 

 

* * *

 

_“_ So, is it my turn now?” Luhan frowned, his hand placed on Sehun’s thigh.

“We can wait,” Jongin’s brow twitched, “if that’s what you want.”

“Hm…” Luhan tapped his chin, “Tomorrow then? I’d rather do it just you and me.”

Jongin nodded, twitching again as Luhan’s hand slid farther up Sehun’s thighs. He cleared his throat, which seemed enough of a warning to Sehun, as the lanky soldier flicked the hand away, scooting to put more distance.

Luhan frowned, every emotion featured on his face.

 

“Sehun,” Jongin began the conversation, because if he didn’t - he was pretty sure Luhan would be crawling all over Sehun in a minute and he would rather not see that, “There’s been something on my mind lately. I was wondering if you could fill in some blanks.”

“Sure,” Sehun sat up straighter.

After their fight, they had hardly said any words to each other. This was the first time Jongin even approached him and it sent nervous jitters into his limbs.

“You trained with Soo in Renfell, right?”

Sehun nodded.

“Did he ever talk about his past?”

“Sure,” Sehun shrugged, “He wouldn’t stop talking about you and Baek. I felt like I knew the both of you before I even met you.”

Jongin smiled unconsciously and then shook his head.

 

“No, that’s not what I mean. I’m talking about before Manoa - did he ever talk about his family?”

Sehun stiffened. Luhan glanced at them both curiously.

Luhan glanced at them both curiously.

 

“He didn’t tell you?” Sehun questioned.

“No, well, just bits. I know he was an orphan, raised in some gypsy camp or something.”

Sehun nodded, slightly hesitant now. Luhan’s eyes narrowed on him.

 

Luhan’s eyes narrowed on him.

“Why aren’t you just telling him?” he asked outloud.

Sehun turned to look at him, his eyes wide.

 

“Tell me what exactly?” Jongin flicked back and forth between them.

Sehun sighed, rolling his eyes at the older Zero.

 

“You’re right. Soo did grow up in a gypsy camp, but it wasn’t just any camp - it was a camp comprised solely of the Exiled.”

Jongin gasped. “Exiled. I’ve heard that before. That’s where Raff got the knife.”

Sehun nodded. 

Now Luhan was staring curiously at Jongin, his eyes scrunching as if trying to read his mind.

 

“Apparently, the Exiled didn’t even have to teach Kyungsoo how to use his powers. He already knew. Gifted huh? He traveled around with them and they showcased him like some animal.” Sehun continued, “That’s pretty much how they earned their living. Creeps…..

“…….So yea, he went back to Roan ‘cus some guy called Marius claimed to be his uncle. So, Kyungsoo went to live with his uncle - for a price of course. The Exiled would have never let Kyungsoo go otherwise.”

“He has an uncle?”

“HAD. Marius was a rich, pompous, son- of - B that practically made Kyungsoo his slave. I’m not even sure he was his real uncle, really.”

 

Jongin leaned forward, slicking back the humidity from his forehead.

 

“Anyways, Marius ended up getting pneumonia and died within that year. After that, I have no idea.”

“Exiled,” Jongin frowned, “Was he born there?”

“No, as far as I know, he only joined the camp when he was three or four.”

“Wait…..” Luhan interrupted, “When did the camp pass through Roan?”

“Beats me,” Sehun shrugged, “He never said.”

“But you said he went BACK to Roan? Kyungsoo was there before?”

“Yea…Kyungsoo said it was before he joined the camp. His mom took him there to visit someone or something.”

“In Roan?” Luhan’s eyes were livid now; he was practically standing. The other stared at him pensively. “You’re sure it was Roan?”

“Yea…I mean I asked him like a million times already.” Sehun muttered, now nervous from how the Zero was behaving.

 

Jongin watched as Luhan’s chest rose frantically - a vacant surprise evident on his face.

 

“What is it?” he asked the Zero.

But Luhan just continued to stare into space, both of his hands clasped around his head.

“Lu…” Sehun stood, holding the other’s elbow lightly.

 

“That's impossible,” Luhan now stared at Jongin, “We thought it was you......”

“Lu….You’re starting to scare me,” Sehun wrapped his arm around the elder.

 

By now the rest of the group was alert, some approaching, some watching from afar at the pure shock on Luhan’s face.

 

“It wasn’t you.....he was wrong,” the Zero kept repeating.

“Luhan,” Jongin finally spoke, something within him awakening in a feverish pace, “What are you not saying?”

 

Chen and Xiumin now joined the group, both perplexed at to what was happening.

But Luhan didn’t seem to notice.

 

“Baek left Gaamor because he thought it was you,” Luhan spoke to Jongin, “But it wasn’t you.”

Chen and Xiumin glanced at each other.

 

“What the hell are you saying, Lu?” Chen narrowed his eyes, his arms folded.

And finally, Luhan turned towards them and laughed.

 

“It's not him. It's Kyungsoo.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally....I know m(￢0￢)m. Taking me forever to think through these last chapters. I hope this one made sense. Main points?
> 
> A) Jongin has a split personality named Kai (*hint* Baek used to call him Kai when they were younger playing games, which means....yes 'Kai' is the true personality while 'Jongin' is one used to protect Kai from using his full powers, but whoops guess he's out now).  
> B) Chen's in love with Baek....Xiumin's in love with Chen *rolls eyes* those idiots *rolls eyes again* (╯3╰)  
> C) In the last part, Luhan realized something.....anyone guess? *drum rolls* *whispers* (if you can guess it, I will upload another update tomorrow....for realz, I will)
> 
> I don't think I'm going to go into Xiu/Yixing's memories - maybe in the short stories, who knows  
> 三(‘ω’)三( ε: )三(.ω.)三( :3 )三(‘ω’)三( ε: )三(.ω.)三( :3 )
> 
> Anywho, thanks for reading as always! Can't wait to hear what you think so far!


	46. Roan's Enigma

_His first memory was the color of her eyes - the ring of emerald, faded hues of mustard, and the reflection of a candle light._

_Sometimes he could remember her smile and the way her cheeks would dip ever so slightly into a perfect upside-down arch. But no matter how much he tried, he could not remember the color of her hair, the sound of her voice, or the warmth of her touch._

_With age, the memory became clearer and his dreams expanded into a room with walls of aged logs. Little by little, he began to see more, feel more - like the warmth of the hearth in the corner or the soft cotton over his skin. He was lying on a bed, his body warm and eyes drooped in a feverish trance. There was a tiny hand placed over his, a touch so familiar but the face blurred into a blank canvas._

_And that was as far as he ever got._

 

_But this dream was different; far clearer than he had ever seen in the past. Here he was standing by the hearth - the fire raging and heat cladding the surface of his skin. It was the same log walls, but now he could make out tiny lamps that hung by the open window. He could feel the cool breeze running through his hair and fighting the heat behind him._

_In front were two small beds, each adorned with hand-stitched quilting of green and blue. On the left bed was a small body under the thick covers, his forehead covered with a damp cloth and eyes shut close. The bed on the right was empty with covers thrown back and a pillow that still retained the impression of its owner._

 

_“I want to give it to him!”_

 

_He gasped as two figures walked past him - they didn’t seem to notice that he was there. One of a young child with curls of golden hair, his arms reaching for something. The other was a woman with dark chocolate braided hair that spanned the length of her waist. He didn’t recognize her till he saw her eyes - the same emerald gaze. In her hands was a small cup of water which she handed to the golden-haired boy._

 

_“Be careful,” she spoke, this was the first time he heard her voice, “It’s hot. Carry it slowly.”_

_The boy nodded, biting his lip as he held the cup that looked entirely large in his tiny hands. He walked towards the bed in tiny steps, nervously watching the water so it didn’t spill._

_“DO! wake up! I brought you water!” the boy yelled in excitement._

 

_DO….that nickname…._

_The voice was so familiar._

_Why?_

 

_The woman clicked her tongue in warning but watched silently, a warm smile expanding onto her soft features._

_The covers shifted, the damp towel slipping to the floor as the other boy slowly opened his eyes. It was a spitting image of himself, except with a smaller face and larger eyes that widened at the cup now thrust in front of his face._

_“Hurry!” the golden-haired boy laughed, “Momma says it’ll heal you!”_

 

_It clicked then, the voice, the laughter. It was his friend, Baekhyun._

_Was this a memory?_

_Was it a dream?_

_But then why was Baekhyun there? and the woman….._

 

_The sick boy lifted his head and slowly sipped the warm water while Baekhyun held it carefully in his tiny hands. As soon as the cup was empty, Baekhyun turned to the woman - his caramel eyes large and lips pursed to a pout._

_“Momma! Is DO better now?”_

_The woman chuckled, her pale hands covering her lips as she approached them._

_“No silly,” she sat on the edge of the bed, lifting Baekhyun into her lap, “He needs time to heal.”_

_“But you said he would!” Baekhyun whined, wrapping his short arms around her waist and burying his face into her chest, “You said he could play with me!”_

_“He will,” the woman caressed Baekhyun’s hair, “just give him more time. Now, why don’t you stay here with your brother while I whip up something for us to eat alright?”_

 

_Brother…..that’s what she said, wasn’t it?…..brother….._

 

_He held his breath as Baekhyun nodded his head, crawling onto the bed beside the sick boy and sliding under the covers._

_The woman smiled again and then left the room. He tried to move, to follow her, to ask her who she was, but he couldn’t. The room began to swirl into infinite colors and he tried to fight it - to keep the image in his mind, to see the rest of it play out._

 

_But the memory began to fade, the dream shifting into endless fields of green and wind that swept him away._

 

_One moment he was trapped in concrete walls._

 

_One moment there were lips that fell softly onto his own._

 

_And that was it._

 

* * *

 

 

“…oo….Sooo….Kyungsoo!”

He gasped awake, chest heaving as crass hands shook his body. The stench of mold and grime filled his breath instantly as he groaned, blinking to finally see a curtain of moonlight over him.

 

“Wake up, Kyungsoo,” Baekhyun pulled him up into a sitting position.

He blinked again, rubbing his eyes while his friend hurriedly shoved a small pouch into his arms.

“Wha–?” he mumbled.

“We have to go,” Baekhyun hissed, taking out a small pocket knife and tearing the rest of his sleeve into long strips.

“Where did you get that?” Kyungsoo squinted, his voice still slurring with sleep.

“Gimme your arm.”

 

He held out his broken arm, wincing as his friend quickly removed the day old wrapping, replacing it with the new strips. The deep gash was covered in pockets of mashed greens - herbs that Joonmyun had put on it the day before. The smaller ends were beginning to heal, his skin less swollen than the first night.

 

“Is it time already?” he asked, realizing that Joonmyun was standing at the entrance, holding the iron door open.

“Yea,” Baekhyun pulled a tighter knot, “We need to hurry, come on.”

 

Kyungsoo wrapped his good arm around Baekhyun’s neck and pulled himself to a stand. It was only then that he noticed the array of bruises stretching from his friend’s neck all the way down his arms.

 

“Wait,” he frowned, “Did they beat you again?” there was anger in his voice - the neck of Baekhyun’s collar creased tightly within his grip.

“Don’t worry about it,” Baekhyun whispered, “We need to get out now.”

“What do you mean don’t worry about it, why didn’t you —”

Joonmyun clicked his tongue, waving to get their attention. He held his finger to his lip.

Kyungsoo sighed irritably, fetching the small pouch on the bed, and then following the other two out of the room.

 

Three days had passed since their imprisonment and it felt strange stepping out of concrete walls that he stared at every night. They walked through dimly lit halls, rows of iron doors leading to a clearing at the end. Joonmyun picked up pace and they did the same, their steps hushed and light against the stone beneath their feet.

It reminded him of the secret missions the King would send him on. Always running in the shadows with the fear of being in enemy territory building in the seat of his chest.

 

Joonmyun ushered them through the clearing, gesturing for them to hide behind the large crates. They crouched down while he scouted the rest of the way - the guards were meant to be away that night, but it didn’t hurt to make sure.

“How far do we have to go?” Kyungsoo murmured in his friend’s ear.

“Cottler’s Edge is near the Eastern gate, about four blocks,” Baekhyun explained, “There should be a tunnel in one of these rooms, if we use that - it’ll be easier.”

“Are you sure we can trust Joonmyun?”

“He won’t do anything. Not now.”

They heard a whistle and looked over the carts. Joonmyun gave them the okay and so they snuck out across the clearing. It went on like that at every open courtyard, the two hiding and waiting for Joonmyun’s signal until they stopped in front a small arched entry - hidden in complete darkness.

 

“This is it,” Joonmyun pointed, “It’ll should take us all the way.”

“We don’t have any lamps,” Kyungsoo frowned, “How the hell are we supposed to see?”

He felt Baekhyun squeezing his hand. “It’s one way. What? Afraid of a little darkness?”

“Shut up,” Kyungsoo jerked his hand away, walking ahead of the other two and into the tunnel.

He could hear Joonmyun’s footsteps behind him with Baekhyun’s hushed chuckle following after.

 

Within moments, the darkness seemed to part - a pool of light floating from behind. He stopped and turned, his eyes wide as orbs of blinking light floated around Baekhyun’s body.

His friend winked, a cheeky smile on his face as he walked past.

“You could’ve told us you’d do that,” Kyungsoo grumbled.

“And miss seeing that look on your face?” Baekhyun smirked, “Never.”

 

Four blocks seemed endless with the line of darkness always ahead of their footsteps. Every now and then, Baekhyun would check on Kyungsoo’s arm to make sure the stitches hadn’t split open.

The light moved in tandem dances, following Baekhyun like tiny fairies hoping to get his attention. It was the longest the Kyungsoo had ever seen him use his power.

Joonmyun stayed silent most of the way, except for a few instances when he would answer Baekhyun’s questions.

 

“Did you pay for the rooms at the Tavern?”

“Yes,” Joonmyun answered, “Raff is leading your family out, we should be meeting them near the gate.”

“Good. Looks like we’re near the end,” the tunnel seemed to get brighter with every step, moonlight pooling from an opening at the end.

“I’ll go ahead and check,” Joonmyun noted before rushing ahead.

 

“Baek….what do we tell Roe and Vana?” Kyungsoo scratched the surface of his swollen arm, flinching at the soreness of his skin.

“No point hiding anything,” Baekhyun answered, “Miri will know as soon as she sees us.”

“She can read minds?”

“She’s a Seer.”

“Oh…..”

 

* * *

 

“What do you think they’re saying?” Sehun nudged Jongin’s shoulder, jerking his head towards the huddled group of Zeros a distance away.

Luhan was frantically explaining something to them, heads turning and staring at Jongin every now and then. It was beginning to annoy Jongin, especially since he was kept out of the conversation entirely.

“From the way they keep staring,” Sehun continued, “I’m guessing it’s about you and Kyungsoo.”

“You think?” Jongin grumbled, “I don’t get why I can’t hear any of it. This is so stupid.”

“Maybe it’s not about you.”

Jongin gave him one of those looks that said ‘Seriously?’ and so he shrugged back because it probably wasn’t true.

 

 

“You’re sure?” Orixe asked for the third time.

“Not a hundred percent,” Luhan answered, “But just think about it. It seems too much of a coincidence for Kyungsoo to be in Roan at the same time that Baek was taken!”

“If that’s true,” Chen jumped in, “That would make him —”

“----Baek’s biological brother,” Xiumin finished.

“Why does this matter?” Tao groaned, rolling his eyes, “Who cares?”

“It matters,” Luhan hissed, “because that would mean the King was actually after Kyungsoo. But he thinks Jongin is Baek’s brother, which means ----”

“---- he doesn’t know Jongin is his grandson,” Orixe interrupted, “which could also mean that the King might think that his grandson is dead.”

Luhan nodded while the others gaped at the news.

“We all know Jongin and Baek are adopted siblings, they’re not related by blood. But the King might not know that. Jongin was originally supposed to be murdered with his biological parents,” Luhan explained, “At least that was what I heard. If the King doesn’t realize that his grandson is actually alive, it could give us a major advantage.”

“Do you think Baek knows?” Tao frowned, his bottom lip sucked in.

“Knowing him…..maybe?” Luhan answered, “You never know with him.”

“It doesn’t make sense,” Yixing contemplated outloud, “If Baek already knows then why is he still insisting on staying with Jongin? Why hasn’t he told Kyungsoo?”

“Who knows?” Luhan shrugged.

“Yixing’s right,” Chen added, “None of it makes sense. If the King doesn’t know that his grandson even exists, why is he spending so much time going after someone he thinks is Baek’s biological brother?”

“Exactly,” Luhan nodded, “That’s why I’m bringing this up. We need to figure why the King wants the both of them. What’s the significance with Kyungsoo and Baek?”

“By now, the King will have gotten word that Baek is alive,” Yixing clenched his jaw, “He’ll be waiting for him.”

They all nodded one by one, all afraid to admit their worries in front of the group.

“Let’s keep this to ourselves for now,” Orixe noted, “We need to talk to Baek first before we speak with Jongin.”

They all nodded again.

 

After a bit, they separated one by one. Chen and Xiumin heading off to gather more wood for the nights chill. Yixing and Tao returning to tend to the rabbit stew brewing above the open fire.

Now only Luhan and Orixe were left still discussing other matters.

 

* * *

 

 

“When are you going to do it?”

 

Orixe sat, leaning against the tree - a scowl imprinted on his face.

“I thought I warned you not to read my thoughts?” he spat.

“It’s not like I can choose,” Luhan shrugged, taking a seat next to him, “You think pretty loud.”

Orixe rolled his eyes, stretching his long legs in front of him.

 

“So?” Luhan titled his head, “When?”

“Soon. I’ll take him to River’s Cross tonight.”

Luhan nodded, leaning back against a large tree base, wincing when a few splinters poked into his back.

 

“I’m coming too, then,” he stated.

“No. That’s not part of the plan.”

“F*** the plan. I’m coming. I want to see it for myself.”

Orixe sighed, pulling his legs in one by one.

 

“Aren’t you curious?” Luhan asked, “Baek did say that he’ll be really strong.”

“Jongin is already strong,” Orixe noted, “he just doesn’t use his powers openly like we do. You’d know that if you could read his mind.”

Luhan scoffed. “Don’t remind me. I’ve been trying since the first time I met him. That little bugger has iron walls in his head.”

Orixe chuckled, tearing at the tiny bits of grass near his feet.

“I thought you’d be happy,” he smiled, “You’re always complaining about everyone not keeping their thoughts to themselves.”

Luhan shrugged. “I dunno. I am, but I also just want to know. It’s kind of the same thing with Baek - makes me nervous, not knowing……..now that I think about it, I could never read Kyungsoo either.”

“Must be since they're related.”

“Hm….yea maybe…….so what are you going to do to set him off?”

Orixe picked up a small pebble, tossing it into the air and catching it.

 

“There is a pack of wolves at the base of the mountains just a few clicks away. They’ll be making a visit soon.”

“Wolves? really?” Luhan snorted, “Couldn’t scrounge up a giant bear or something?”

“We want to scare him,” Orixe narrowed his gaze, “Not kill him.”

“yea yea,” Luhan waved him off, “Whatever. Just tell me when you’re going.” and he got up, trudging his feet as he walked over to the tantalizing smell of cooking meat.

 

 

* * *

 

 

**[Few Day’s Back in Krell]**

 

“Is this the only time we’re ever going to talk? When everyone’s asleep?”

He stood by the doorway, his blood curling when Baekhyun’s gaze met his.

 

“Shut the door, Kris.” Baekhyun was leaning on the edge of his bed - eyes dark and distant.

He gulped, softly shutting the door behind him. He waited for a moment, taking a deep breath before he turned back around.

“Sit,” Baekhyun patted next to him.

 

The air felt thick, his lungs trying to fill every bit of air as he walked over and sat down. Their shoulders touched, Baekhyun slightly leaning into him. Suddenly, he felt very conscious - every nerve aware of how close they were, of how quickly he could just hold him in his arms. The tip of Baekhyun’s pinky finger was only inches from his. How easily it would be.

 

“There’s something I need you to do.”

He blinked.

 

Of course. Work. It was always this way.

What was he expecting?

 

“There will be a point when I’m separated from Jongin.”

He flinched, turning to stare at Baekhyun.

“I’ve told you already about his past, about…..Kai.”

He nodded.

 

“Right now, Kai is asleep. It was something that he decided after the incident with the guards. Jongin is simply a personality he created to bind his darkness.”

He nodded again

“When I’m away, I need you to wake him up.”

He frowned, brows creasing. He tensed as Baekhyun’s soft hand wrapped around his.

“How?” he asked, trying to gulp away his nerves.

“The only time Kai ever comes out is if Jongin bleeds.”

“You want me to hurt him?”

“Yes,” Baekhyun answered, squeezing his hand tighter, “Just enough that Kai wakes up.”

He pressed his lips, his tongue edging the joint of his teeth.

 

“Can I count on you?” Baekhyun leaned closer.

He dropped his head, his whole body succumbed in vibration and the warmth of Baekhyun’s touch.

“You know you always can,” he mumbled.

 

 

“Kris…”

Orixe looked up, careful not to move his hand for fear that Baekhyun would remove his.

 

“Did you miss me?”

His lips turned. “Do you even have to ask?”

 

There it was again, that look that Baekhyun would give him in secret moments - that vulnerable look that set a fire in the pits of his stomach.

 

“Don’t do that,” he stuttered and regretted it the moment it left his mouth because now, Baekhyun was no longer touching him.

Now there was a space between them, air hovering like an impenetrable wall. It was a defense he was used to - one that would happen everything he got too close.

 

Then silence came.

He could hear the rise of Baekhyun’s breath, his own heartbeat growing louder by the minute. Every thought filtered through his head, finding some start of a word that he could say.

Something that could fill the silence - that could bridge the gap between them.

 

“I would’ve gone with you if you asked me to,” he finally managed to say.

There will a still in Baekhyun’s breath and then it continued again.

 

“If I knew you were going to run away, I…..” Orixe sighed in frustration, “why didn’t you tell me? why did you leave us all behind? why did you leave me behind?”

He turned fully to face the other.

 

“…..I wasn’t sure, Kris,” Baekhyun flinched, a tongue flicking to wet his lips.

“Sure about what?”

“Anything…..Gaamor, the zeros, being Orixe…….you…”

“You doubted my loyalty,” he growled, anger stretched between his knuckles.

“….no. I knew you would follow me if I asked, I knew you all would.”

“Then why?!”

“……”

 

“You owe me this,” he leaned closer, “At least this.”

Baekhyun sighed, fingers running through his hair.

“I….I was scared.”

“Of what?”

“……you don’t know what it was like, Kris. Seeing all of you go on those missions, watching as it changed you little by little……the way he treated all of you…..I…..I didn’t want all of it, I didn’t want to be responsible for your lives, I didn’t want to watch all of you suffer and not be able to do anything. I didn’t want all of you to just blindly follow everything I say.”

“You were our leader! we would have done anything for you,” Orixe argued.

“That’s exactly what I’m saying!” Baekhyun yelled, “I don’t want that! I don’t……all of you…..Yixing, Luhan, Chen, Xiumin, Tao……you…..Kris, tell me. Why did you follow me?”

“What?”

“I was cruel to all of you. I tortured you, I made you go on those missions, I made you…..” Baekhyun’s voice began to fall, “I made you kill…..you only followed me because you didn’t have a choice. ”

Orixe sighed, leaning closer as he took Baekhyun’s pale hands in his.

 

“Is that how you think of all of us? That we were forced to do your bidding?”

Baekhyun nodded, the edge of his lids brimming with a dotted glaze.

 

“Beloved,” Orixe whispered, “I follow you because I love you.”

Baekhyun shook his head, a drop glistening his cheek.

“No, the King created you that way, all of you. You don’t know anything else.”

 

Orixe pulled him into his arms, dropping his face to the crook of his neck.

 

“I love you, Beloved.” he whispered again - his heart plummeting inside of him.

“No, you don’t,” Baekhyun began to sob, his face buried in Orixe’s chest, “It’s because of me that you’ll never know who you really were, never know where you're from, if you had a family…..I did that to all of----”

But Orixe didn’t hear the rest because all he wanted at that moment was to break through the wall.

And so he did.

 

Baekhyun’s words remained lost as Orixe’s lips covered his own - the proximity shocked him. Orixe could feel him shiver in his hold, but he simply pulled him closer, pushing until the younger’s lips slowly began to part.

 

The nearness was everything, it thrilled him and scared him at the same time. He could hear his heartbeat resounding into endless patterns and coursing through his veins. He could feel his powers jolting awake like adrenaline pulsing with every breath.

He wanted to overtake him, to consume, to mark him and forever call him his own.

 

The kiss was chaste, subtle and when they parted, he could see the fear lost in Baekhyun’s eyes.

 

“I love you,” he repeated, “I don’t know why you don’t believe me, and I don’t know how many times I have to tell you. But I don’t care, Beloved. I’ll tell you a thousand times if I have to.”

 

Baekhyun’s hand curled over his chest - he could feel the warmth permeating through his shirt.

There was a slight curve to Baekhyun’s lips - a hint of a smile before he buried his head back into Orixe’s embrace. And in a tiny voice, he whispered:

 

“Say it again.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Baek!!!” 

 

Baekhyun rushed forward, throwing himself in between Vana’s arms and burying his head in her chest.

Vana’s warm tears pressed against his cheek, her sobs of joy muffled in the crook of his neck. He could feel Roe’s hand on his back, cracked words of ‘Son’ echoing in his ear.

He could hear Raff and Miri happily chatting with Kyungsoo - their voices high with the comfort of seeing each other alive and well. But all he could feel was the warmth of Vana’s embrace and the reverberation of Roe’s deep voice filling every little void inside of him.

 

“You’re alive,” he whispered - the words lingering on the edge of his lips.

“Yes,” Vana’s sweet lips pressed against his cheek, over his eyelids, and onto his forehead, “Sweet child, we ‘re alive and so are you!”

He lifted his head, his eyes glazed and twinkling as he turned to hug Roe, who laughed with vigor.

“Don’t do that to me again, all right?” Roe whispered in his ear. Baekhyun nodded, a smile as wide as the span of his cheeks.

“I’m sorry,” Joonmyun stepped forward, “But we need to leave now.”

Roe and Vana nodded, quickly giving Kyungsoo hugs while Baekhyun nearly suffocated between Raff’s large embrace and Miri’s smothering kisses.

 

They walked quickly past the gate, Joonmyun staying a bit behind to make sure no one was following them.

Baekhyun’s hand was clasped with Miri’s, a deep blush on his cheeks as they walked side by side in silence. Roe and Raff were whispering among themselves while Kyungsoo kept Vana company.

It took a few minutes to pass the border, a couple of citizens glancing their way with curiosity. But they passed through easily, Baekhyun was always good at acting and Kyungsoo, well, Kyungsoo was trained.

After they passed the gate, Joonmyun once again took lead -

“It’s a mile’s walk,” he told the group, “But Old Dan’s expecting us.”

 

The Tavern was a BnB lodging a mile and a half from the outskirts of Renfell. Not many knew about it, so it was usually empty save for it's an old retired soldier who went by the nickname ‘Old Dan’. No one actually knew his real name, just stories about the many scars that marked his bearded face.

They walked in silence still, in case anyone was listening. Soon the dry road converted into rows of overgrown bushes and then taller greens that shadowed their tracks. The forest brought with it the darkness, but Baekhyun used his powers again - Vana gasping in delight at the tiny orbs.

Kyungsoo would look back occasionally to catch the timid smile on Baekhyun’s face as Miri pulled him along. It really was adorable, but he was pretty sure Baekhyun would hate being called that.

 

The time passed faster than they all thought as the group found themselves now standing in front of a two-story cabin with a hipped roof so slanted that Kyungsoo was pretty sure it would fall at any moment. A faded candle-light sprung from an open window - a row of four rocking chairs on the giant front porch.

It wasn’t until they were inside and Joonmyun shut the door behind them that Vana pulled Baekhyun back in her embrace - refusing to let him go.

 

“Mooooommmm,” Baekhyun mumbled, his face pressed to her shoulder, “I can’t breathe….”

Vana grasped his face in her frail hands. “Why do you have bruises everywhere?!” she yelled, her voice distraught.

Roe nodded his head beside her, concern on his face.

 

“It’s not a big deal,” Baekhyun whined.

“Not a big deal?!!!” Vana’s voice rose, “My baby is covered in bruises and it's not a big deal? Miri, you are going to check his entire body this instant.”

Kyungsoo laughed because it literally looked like Baekhyun’s eyes would pop out of his head as he stepped out of Vana’s arms, blushing like mad.

 

“WELCOME!!” a gruff voice boomed behind them all.

The group all turned, some startled and Baekhyun happily accepting the distraction as they looked upon an elderly man, built similarly to Raff. His large beard trailed a line of grey to his chest, his face rough and scratched completely contrasting to his beady gentle eyes.

“Joonmyun told me you lot were coming!” the man smiled, “I’m Old Dan and welcome to my humble abode.” he bowed extravagantly.

“Thank you, Old Dan,” Roe smiled, “I apologize if we were too loud.”

“Ah! well, this house is too quiet anyways, needs a little noise to spruce it up now and then,” Old Dan winked, “I suppose y’all are all hungry then?”

They all nodded.

“Well, I have some soup stirring in the kitchen. Joonmyun, go ahead and show them the rooms upstairs.”

“Can we help with anything?” Miri asked sweetly.

“Don’t you worry yourself about that, my dear! I’m sure you’ve been through enough already. Go ahead and wash up. I’ll call you down when dinner is ready.”

“Thank you again,” Roe bowed.

“Go on now!” Old Dan laughed, “Takes a while for that water to heat up!”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Jongin trudged through the bush, swinging his knife to clear the way. After five different small arguments, he had finally convinced Chanyeol to give him back his ancient.

The knife felt cool in his grip, the etchings of the hilt moving in various patterns against his palm. Orixe had invited him out that night for their last hunt together, but Chanyeol insisted that he come along. They were going to hunt near River’s Cross this time and Orixe walked beside him, his steps quiet despite his tall build.

Surprisingly Luhan and Sehun also followed close behind and Jongin wasn’t entirely sure why. From what he could gather, Luhan hated hunting and Sehun wasn’t exactly the type to volunteer for these types of things.

 

“You think we’ll finally catch that buck?” he asked Orixe.

The Zero chuckled. “You think you can?”

Jongin shrugged. “He’s getting slower. Last hunt, I could almost touch him.”

“If you catch it this time, I’ll let you wear my coat.”

“Really?!!” Jongin grinned. He had been admiring Orixe’s long coat for days now.

“Only if you catch it,” Orixe winked.

 

 

“How long do we have to wait?” Sehun grumbled.

“Shhhhh!” Jongin hushed frantically, “We have to keep quiet, or it’ll never come near the river.”

“Wow….” Sehun rolled his eyes, “Eager are we?”

“I want that coat,” Jongin whispered, his eyes focused at the edge of the river where a large buck now walked into the clearing, “there he is.”

 

Sehun crouched lower, leaning slightly to get a better look.

“It’s so….small,” he raised a brow.

“Shut up,” Jongin edged around the rock, “It’s faster than it looks.”

“Sure….”

 

The knife hummed in his hand, he could feel its energy coursing beneath his skin. From the corner of his eye, he could see Orixe and Chanyeol to the left of the clearing - both shielded in the shadow of the trees. To the right was Luhan, whose head slightly poked out of the bush he was hiding behind.

Jongin swore inside. He hoped the buck didn’t notice, Luhan was so obviously sticking out with the bright blonde hair.

 

He turned back his attention, crouching and taking light steps as he got closer. The buck was only a few feet away now, his head buried in the rushing water.

His limbs stretched with urgency, closer and closer. He could feel Orixe watching him. Only two feet now.

He licked his lips, the breeze shifting as the buck suddenly lifted his head.

 

Shit.

He was sure he didn’t make any noise. Was it Luhan or Sehun?

 

He stopped in place, arms frozen in a ridiculous fashion. But the buck was not looking at him, instead, it was staring across the other side - a row of trees where Orixe and Chanyeol were hiding.

Jongin turned to signal them, to warn them to edge back, but then he froze.

 

The air split with the sound of a curdling howl, the hairs on his arm raised in alert.

Wolves.

 

He turned to the buck again, but it was too late - all he could see now was the back of its end disappearing into the line of trees within an instant.

 

Shit.

 

“Jongin….” Sehun motioned him, “we need to head back to camp. Now!”

But Jongin was already too focused, too focused on the rustle of the trees on the other side. Too focused with fear gripping at his limbs as another howl split through the air.

 

This time louder. Closer

 

“Jongin!” Sehun was yelling now, running to get to his friend.

But it was too late, Jongin could already see the blur of grey and white, could hear the paws thudding against the gravel and growls dripping with saliva. He stepped back in reaction, his arms in front of him and knife held in front.

 

But they were too fast, faster than anything he had ever seen. And the next thing he could feel was the pain in his back as the stones pressed into his skin - the weight of a foreign animal crashing into his chest and sharp fangs sinking into the flesh of his arm.

His voice caught in his throat - he was too shocked to scream, too blinded in pain to hear Sehun and Luhan fighting off the rest of the wolves. The growl reverberated throughout his skin. He wasn’t sure if it was the wolf or him. His arms swung, skin tearing from himself as the fangs tore into him.

His head fell hard against the ground. He could see Chanyeol running with Orixe not far behind. He could feel the breath of the wolf near the surface of his neck. He could see the red.

 

The red dripping down his arms, the red folding beneath his eyelids.

Blood.

His blood.

 

The pounding came as suddenly as the wolves, his heart thrust into a rapid beat. He couldn’t breathe, he couldn’t move. All he could hear was the beat, it grew louder and louder until it was drowned by his screams.

Everything was rushing with demanding speed, every part of his body sparked with the heat of fire. He could feel it then.

 

He was losing control.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Chanyeol ran with every strength in his bones, crashing and tearing the wolves away from Jongin. Bright rays of orange and blue swirled around him, whimpers followed by his touch.

But there were too many of them, packs of fangs all circling around Jongin’s body.

 

“Wait,” Orixe gripped his arm, stopping him from rushing forward, “Somethings wrong.”

He jerked away, turning back to Jongin. He could see Luhan stopping Sehun on the opposite side.

 

What was going on?

 

The wolves one by one formed a perfect circle around Jongin, who was now sitting - silent and with one arm gripping around one of the wolf’s throat. It whimpered; tail and ear folded in as it cried in pain.

Chanyeol flinched at the snap - at the way Jongin snapped it’s neck and stood drenched in red.

 

Red that began to move like whips around him, red that broke into wisps of dark smog beneath his feet.

He couldn’t see his face, he couldn’t make out if he was even hurt. But even from the distance, Chanyeol could tell.

Jongin seemed different.

 

The wolves all began to whimper, their ears folded and paws edging back - away. They were trying to get away from Jongin. But the smog enveloped them one by one and when it faded into nothing, there were ten still bodies fallen on the ground.

 

Chanyeol gulped. He couldn’t move. He could feel his own powers sparking beneath him.

 

He remembered this.

This feeling.

This energy.

 

And when Jongin finally turned to look at him, it affirmed his worst fears. Because now he was staring at someone else.

Staring at a frightening smirk and blue irises.

Yes. He remembered.

 

“Kai….”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Baekhyun leaned over the railing, breathing in the scent of evergreen and watching the change of the moon.

He had just spent two hours reassuring both Roe and Vana that Jongin was safe in the hands of friends. It didn’t exactly convince them though.

And so, he left it to Kyungsoo to deal with the rest, to retell everything that had happened his Alor. He was much better at it anyways.

 

“A note,” Joonmyun snuck out beside him - a brown hawk sat on his shoulder, “from Orixe.”

He handed a small rolled paper.

 

Baekhyun reached out his hand, caressing the bird as it nudged its beak under the palm of his hand.

He then took the paper and unrolled it, his lips pulling to its side as he slowly crumbled it within his hand.

 

“Did something good happen?” Joonmyun asked curiously.

"Yes," Baekhyun answered, "He's finally awake."

"Who?"

 

Baekhyun looked up at the moon, his smile wider and fuller.

 

“My other half.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised, here's another chapter! Thanks to those that took a guess ^_~.   
> But yes, Kyungsoo is Baekhyun's biological brother - remember Jongin + Baek are not related by blood, the only thing that connects is their link to their previous lives as Darkness and Light.
> 
> Not much else to say. Not sure when the next update will be, but hope you've enjoyed these. 
> 
> Till then ~ <3


	47. Blood Moon I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dark Kai emerges @_@

* * *

  **PART I**

* * *

 

 

_He was drowning in a world of white._

 

_The cool sheets hovered over his skin like an invisible canopy, spots of translucent light dancing on the back of his palm._

_Every breath shifted between the traces of citrus scented shampoo and baked rhubarb from the kitchen._

 

_This was the scent of home._

_This was a scent so familiar and warm that he embraced it, drowned himself to a point where it would trigger this exact memory._

 

_This memory of being buried under his comforter, warm and unwilling to expose his skin to the cold._

_This memory of dishes clanking with the slow hum of a woman’s voice drifting from the kitchen._

_This memory of the bed sinking, weight shifting as a head of golden hair peaked into the sheets and lay beside him._ _The presence brought a smile to his face. He could feel the slow hum of warmth building in his chest._

 

_“DO…..” a whisper passed between them, “….you have to get better…..”_

 

_He stared into a swirl of honey in caramel irises, into red rims that were swollen and eyelashes that glistened with dew. He then shook his head, burying himself deeper into the pillow. There was a light touch against his hair, fingers tugging on the ends of his long bangs until he dared to open his eyes again._

 

_“Pleasssseeee,” his brother scooted closer, a small pout bending a puffy bottom lip until their noses barely touched._

_There was a calm in his heartbeat as if the nearness soothed him, comforted him from the words that would follow._

 

_“….at least pretend,” his brother pleaded, “…..I don’t want him to hurt you…..”_

_The words fell with a tense anger hidden in his brother’s voice. He could feel both their shoulders stiffen at the thought of the man who incited their fear._

 

_“….is…is…” his voice cracked, hoarse against his dry tongue, “….is he coming today?…..”_

_The nod of affirmation brought with it a wave of anxiety as he curled closer to his brother. He closed his eyes again, breathing in the scent of citrus, concentrating on the touch of familiar hands tracing the edges of his shoulder blade._

 

_“It’ll be okay…” he could hear the hesitation in Baekhyun’s voice and then a confidence that sought to hide it, “…you just need to pretend….I won’t let him come near you, I promise…”_

_He pressed his lips tighter, his fingers gripping the corners of his brother’s loose shirt. He could hear him breathing, the rise of chest pressing against his ear and the pounding of a restless heartbeat._

 

_“….what if….he tries to take you away again?” he mumbled, his hands gripping tighter as if the act would ensure the safety of his older brother._

_A soft touch pushed away his long bangs, circling over his flickering eyelids. He opened them and found himself staring, watching the corners of his brother’s lip lifting ever so slightly._

_“Remember how I said we shouldn’t use our powers…..at least not in front of him?”_

_He nodded, his eyes widening at the way his brother’s smile reached the wrinkles of swollen eyelids._

_“Promise me you’ll keep your word? no matter what happens?”_

_He nodded again, his jaw clenching because suddenly he was afraid. Afraid that it might actually happen. He could feel his powers stirring beneath his skin, jilting with excitement at the thought of release. He could see the same in his brother’s eyes, the same thoughts and emotions passing between them._

 

_“B. I’m scared….” he admitted._

_“Me too. But it’ll be okay. Do you remember what to do if he tries to take both of us?”_

_He gulped, a frown pulling at his lips. “Run….to the gypsy camps…”_

 

_There was a worry in his brother’s eyes. He could see it in the way his forehead wrinkled and brows crossed. He bumped their heads lightly - a silent and wordless way to assure him._

_But it didn’t go away, the look - the fading of the honey in those caramel eyes. And it was the only thing that remained locked in his memory as he drifted in and out of sleep._

 

_Out of forests of green and laughter that followed behind him._

 

_Out of warm touches and a dark haired boy intoxicating gaze that never left him._

 

* * *

 

 

“You didn’t eat much tonight.”

 

Baekhyun flinched, startled by Miri’s soft voice.

Her dark hair cascaded over her shoulders, her eyes as piercing green as the forest as she walked past him and crouched down onto the porch stairs. Her pale hand patted the spot beside her - a warm smile spreading through her cheeks until he followed suit.

 

The night was still, a sea of silence overwhelmed by the song of lively critters and with the muffled laughter trailing behind closed doors - they found themselves alone.

 

Baekhyun cleared his throat, a nervous jitter in his legs as he peeked beside him. There was no question that Miri’s beauty enamored him - tempted him even. It was always that way since the first time he laid eyes on her.

And now, with the moonlight reflecting in her jade irises - old feelings stirred awake, stretching and releasing with the breath caught on the tip of his tongue.

 

“Hello?” Miri’s eyelids creased evenly, “Where’s my explanation?”

“Uh….” he tore his gaze away, his ears warm and buzzing, “I wasn’t hungry.”

“hum….” Miri smiled, “Worried?”

“….yes….things didn’t exactly go as planned.”

“I see......

.......so, Jongin’s trapped between his loyalty to you and the wrath of the KIng.”

Baekhyun blinked, surprised and yet not by the certainty in Miri’s voice.

 

He stayed silent.

 

“Your parents believe he’s safe because you told them so, but in truth - at your very command, they could kill him, couldn’t they?…….your Zeros?” Miri’s brows narrowed, her eyes intense and curious at the same time.

A light scoff escaped Baekhyun’s lips.

“I can’t fool a Seer can I?”

“No, and I’m surprised you even tried,” Miri titled her head up, the flood of moonlight veiled unto her face.

 

“So? will you kill him?” she asked.

“If I do, it would end everything. If I do, I lose a part of me,” Baekhyun leaned to his side, his head resting against the wood post.

He didn’t need to look at Miri to hear the relief in her voice.

“I’m glad that you at least have a conscience, and I hope it is your love for him that is holding you back.”

 

There was a clatter behind them, a boisterous laughter that swelled the room. It brought a glow into Baekhyun’s lips.

“I’m curious of your friend, Kyungsoo,” Miri drew him back.

“What about him?”

“Will you leave him in the shadows? Never to know that he has a brother?”

Baekhyun shifted in place, pulling his legs closer to his body.

 

“You’re full of questions tonight, Miri.”

A chuckle followed.

 

“You should tell him tonight.”

He stared at her curiously then, because of the way she said it.

“This might be your only chance,” she explained.

 

“How far are you willing to take this, Baekhyun?”

He clasped his hands together, knuckles white with impatience. “As far as I need to.”

“Even if you lose everything?” There was a sadness in Miri’s face as she turned towards him - a thin line that shifted into a frown on her lips.

“You’re the one that sees the future,” he replied, “you already know the answer to that.”

 

“Are you even aware of what anguish you will leave behind?”

“You wouldn’t ask me that if you knew what my father is planning to do.”

“No, maybe not. Nor am I surprised of your ambition to stop him, but I also sense a confusion in your heart. After all, you still call him ‘father’.”

Baekhyun clenched his jaw, his blood rushing under his skin. He stood abruptly, dusting the back of his pants as he walked down the porch steps.

 

“Nothing good will come from awakening Kai.” Miri’s quickly voiced.

“And nothing will change if I don’t…..” Baekhyun snapped back, a tense breath that left in a hurry, “….I need him.”

“Really? Is it him you need or his powers?”

He could see it then, in Miri’s face - the disappointment and all of a sudden he wanted to escape. To run from the facts and anger flooding in his veins.

 

“I’m going for a walk,” his voice staggered, his chest heavy, “I’ll be back soon.”

“Baekhyun!” Miri called.

 

But he didn’t stop because the steps took him farther away. Away from the question lingering in the open air.

 

Away from the facts that sat heavy in his heart because he realized it then -

 

\- or maybe he always knew -

 

\- that he didn’t have an answer for her.

 

That he didn’t have an answer for himself.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“…….Kai.”

 

Chanyeol gripped at his fists, his body moving on its own accord - jilting back from the vision before him.

He felt it again - the strange cold crawling from the soles of his feet and into his spine. Every warmth in his body emerged into the surface of his skin - uncontrolled flames licking the air with imminent danger.

There was only one person who could cause him to react like this. One person who could draw out his powers like a ravaged dog scavenging for the last bits of meat.

 

“Kai,” he muttered out loud again.

 

The name felt familiar and not. It sat distastefully on his tongue - like a distant memory he would rather not relive.

He had seen it once, Jongin’s true nature, when they were younger.

 

Traveling soldiers had taken an unusual liking into bullying Jongin - constantly trashing the place that he worked and following him around after hours. he never paid it any attention though, at least not until Baekhyun had come home one day with a broken wrist and a solid black eye.

Jongin had simply ran off in anger.

 

It was by chance that Chanyeol walked outside of the gates that evening in search of medicinal herbs.

It was by chance that he stumbled upon Jongin standing over three groaning soldiers by the river.

It was by chance that he saw a murderous darkness unlike anything as his eyes met Jongin’s.

It was only by chance that he had caught a glimpse of Kai.

Those soldiers were lucky to be left with a few broken bones.

 

He never spoke of it, of course. And he never questioned it either. Because Kai had spoken to him then and lit a spark that he always hoped to find again.

But when Jongin returned, he made his own deductions and the incident with the death of the guards simply affirmed his suspicions.

 

All his life, he had never been friends with the real Jongin. The name ‘Jongin’ was simply another persona - a lock that hid within it the true nature of his dear friend.

A nature so close to his own that oddly enough, he found it comforting.

 

There was another monster like him.

 

He was not alone.

 

 

“Disgusting.”

 

Chanyeol snapped back to attention, his careful eyes watching as Kai wiped his blood-stained hands onto his shirt.

“What the hell just happened?!” Sehun glanced back and forth between them - uncomfortable with the hostility in Chanyeol’s stance.

“Just stay where you are, Sehun,” Chanyeol warned - his eyes never leaving the dark-haired boy in front of him.

 

A deep-throat-ed chuckle erupted from Kai’s lips, his head tilting ever so slightly and eyes glinting with pleasure. There was a deep gash on his left shoulder from where one of the wolves had bit into him - from there blood trickled down his arm drop by drop.

Chanyeol gulped, hesitantly eyeing the wound until Kai caught him staring.

“Beserrrkerrrr,” Kai hissed, his icy gaze distant and cold, “Did you do this to me?” He lifted his red-soaked arm - drops hitting the ground and clouding into grey smoke. The fog swirled in a flurry, wrapping his arm until the red was no more.

 

“There,” Kai continued, “That’s better.” His left arm was now charcoal black - no lingering sign of the previous wound there anymore.

Sehun and Luhan gasped at the sight of it - both perplexed by the magic they just witnessed and both unnerved by the sudden change in their friend.

 

“No,” Kai stepped over the lifeless carcass of one of the wolves, “It wasn’t you,” he growled to Chanyeol, his eyes traveling now to where Orixe stood, “It was you.”

Chanyeol froze and then glanced at Orixe - at the man who stood there completely unaffected as if he was expecting all of it.

“What the hell did you do?” he spat at the man.

“Followed orders,” Orixe answered without a care. He stepped forward, still cautiously walking around the lifeless animals until he was within a feet of Kai.

 

The other three stood still. Not because they wanted to, but because their feet were unwilling to move - unwilling to listen to the commands their brains sent to them.

Kai’s aura was unlike anything they had experienced - like a ravenous hunger in the pit of their stomachs, like a heat that grew with every passing minute. HIs mere presence caused an unconscious lurch in their bodies with only one thought in mind -

\- defend.

 

“They’re dead because of you,” Kai knelt down to one knee, his hands lifting a paw and caressing it. When he let go, it hit the ground with an soft thud, dirt lifting into the air.

“You sent them to their deaths,” Kai hissed and the fog around him grew - swirling with vigor.

 

“You’re the one who killed them,” Orixe replied, still unfazed by it all.

Another chuckle followed - this time strained and hoarse as it stretched from Kai’s throat. He got up slowly, taking his time to study his surroundings until he stood facing the Zero.

 

“Yes,” he replied with a pleased smirk, “I hope that’s not the best you can do.”

Orixe blinked hesitantly.

“I was told to draw you out and that was all,” Orixe noted.

“How boring,” Kai yawned, wiping the dirt on his cheek with his sleeve.

 

Chanyeol finally stepped forward.

“Kai!” he interrupted, swallowing the sudden rise in his heartbeat, “Why......why are you awake?”

 

Kai’s eyelids dropped, dark eyes studying the bright flames that encased Chanyeol’s body with a strange curiosity.

“Chan…..yeol,” he worded out the name slowly as if it felt new and foreign to his tongue. “Were you part of this?”

“No,” Chanyeol denied, “I didn’t know.”

Kai blinked and then nodded. “You’re flames. Its too hot. Turn it off.”

“I….” Chanyeol frowned, his forehead strained, “I can’t….it’s reacting to….” he didn’t finish his sentence.

 

“Angel of death,” Kai laughed, a mad and shrill laughter that filled the air, “Berserker, the man who burned his father to death! and here he can’t even control his flames.”

 

Orixe’s poker face broke, a sudden awareness now appearing on his brow. Chanyeol parted his lips to say something but found no words.

 

“Kai,” Orixe broke into the conversation, “Your brother is waiting.”

“Waiting?” Kai lifted a brow and then frowned, walking past the Zero as if he were non-existent.

He stopped once to look upon Sehun and Luhan, but after seeing the fear in their eyes he lost interest. His steps were quick, striding towards the bright flames that drew his attention.

 

“Ah….I see,” he muttered, “….so Isla has lied to me once more.”

“I…sla?” Chanyeol stuttered, nervously holding his stance for Kai was only a few steps away.

“Yes,” Kai held his gaze, “I was told that Baekhyun was kidnapped, but it seems he left on his own accord?”

Chanyeol nodded. The flames grew with every step that brought Kai closer towards him. They singed the grass beneath his feet - the char of a black circle now engulfing the both of them.

“Jongin!” Sehun yelled frantically, alarmed with worry.

 

But there stood Kai, now an arms reach from Chanyeol and not a hair on his head singed from the heat.

 

Kai reached out his hand, his fingers petting the flames as if they were alive and strangely enough they turned and danced at his every move. All the while Chanyeol stood entranced with his blood now boiling and his powers aching to escape from his grasp.

“She’s desperate to take over my body,” Kai explained, but it was low enough for only Chanyeol to hear, “Her will has gotten powerful while I was asleep. Jongin has been too…….” he flung out his hand, a sharp cut of wind, and then the flames simply disappeared, “…..gullible.”

 

Saliva now felt like a solid rock lodged in Chanyeol’s throat. Kai had just controlled his power - had controlled his flames.

And now he couldn’t feel it anymore - no more of the insatiable hunger gnawing at the pit of his stomach. No more anything.

 

“How…how did you…?” he stuttered again, because no one should be capable of that.

“Powers are an extension of yourself,” Kai sighed, a long weariness in every word, “an extension of your soul.” he held out one hand, “Know the parasite that eats at one’s soul,” he held out his other, fingers curling into a fist “and control the power.”

He turned away as if lost of interest again. This time his attention turned back to the other tree - at the appalled expressions on their faces.

And his eyes grew darker with a certain distaste.

 

 

“Zeros,” he spat out the word, “my King's dogs!” His lips pulled aside, a devious twinkle in the crease of his eye.

The taunt stirred anger in both Luhan and Orixe, their jaws clenched and noses flaring.

Sehun’s head turned feverishly between them, still trying to get over what he just witnessed.

 

“I expected my brother to send something stronger as a welcome present. He must be getting too…” Kai looked pensively at them all, “….rusty. I say we change that, don’t you think?” his eyes sparked with blue, orbs glistening in his irises as the fog around him suddenly began to take shape.

This time Orixe stepped back to stand in line between Luhan and Sehun at his other side. Their breaths hastened, the air around them growing colder by the minute and their eyes focused on the dark fog that now took shape of one large and very real wolf.

 

 

“I have been asleep for a long time,” Kai rested his hand on one of the dark wolf’s head, “and I am hungry.”

He leaned down to whisper in the wolf’s ear. “So feed me.”

The wolf growled menacingly, teeth sharpened in shadows and fur that flickered like a flame in the wind.

 

There was some hint of his own power in there, Chanyeol could feel it - could almost reach out to it. But everything about it felt unique, strange, and unlike anything that was his own.

 

“Brother will be disappointed if I kill you, after all he adores his pets” Kai continued, “but I’m sure he won’t mind if I say that you attacked first.”

The wolf left his side, impending steps nearing the other three.

 

Luhan clucked his tongue in irritation and his powers jilted awake - eyes flicking at a nearby rock, which he lifted with his mind and hoped to hit the wolf.

But the stone passed thru - the wolf’s shape spreading apart into wisps of smoke and reshaping into its form again now closer to the group.

 

Sehun snapped his wrists to his side as turbulent spins of wind swirled around his arms and flung itself at the creature.

At the demon.

But again it spread apart and retook its form - unaffected. It was closer now, its growl deep and vibrating into their bones.

 

“KAI!” Chanyeol yelled, “If you kill Sehun, Kyungsoo will never forgive you.”

 

Suddenly the wolf stopped and then disappeared into thin air. Sehun and Luhan sighed in relief. Orixe gulped - the sweat on his brow dripping down the side of his jaw.

The fog stretched back towards Kai and melded into his arm. The darkness inked into his veins and then clouded his eyes - the words had struck a cord with Kai. It was apparent in his stance, it was apparent in his voice.

 

“And why should I care about that?” he growled, turning around to Chanyeol.

“Because……” Chanyeol knew he would regret this, “because his opinion of you is the only one that matters, isn’t it?”

Kai narrowed his eyes, his chin stuck forward and lips pressed tightly in agitation.

 

“Fine,” he spoke after a while, “the Zeros live, but only because something much more interesting is hiding in the shadows.” He jerked his head towards the line of trees to their left.

 

In the darkness it was too hard to tell. And all of them had been to concentrated on Kai to realize.

 

As soon as Luhan realized, he cursed out loud.

 

Orixe frowned, his gaze now targeted at the trees.

 

Sehun’s wind grew exponentially around him.

 

Chanyeol jumped protectively in front of Kai - his flames bursting forth into a giant orb that surrounded the two of them.

 

 

The trees rustled and shadows emerged. Shadows that took shape into men and into red eyes that penetrated the evening moonlight.

Shadows that broke into multitudes, one by one now circling around them all.

There was no way of escape.

They were trapped.

 

 

And among the shadows that broke apart, was a voice that commanded obedience followed by the sound of metal clanking against the hilt of a belt and boots the trudged in the dirt.

 

 

At the sight of him, Luhan stood infront of Sehun - his lips snarled and an array of jagged rocks hovering in front like a shield.

 

Orixe’s eyes sparked, his fists gripped tight and feet ready to thrust forward at any sudden movement.

 

Kai licked his lips, a jovial happiness filling the corners of his cheeks. The fog forged into sharp spikes, tremor shaking its form as if held back against it’s will.

 

“Now this is what I'm talking about!” Kai laughed in excitement, “Finally a grand welcome. I’ve missed you General Attar!”

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Jong….in…..” Kyungsoo found himself whispering as he stood in the darkness, staring up at the wash of moonlight in the night sky.

 

“He’s okay.”

He jolted, shocked by the sudden interruption of thoughts as he turned to see Baekhyun standing nearby.

 

They were both in a clearing by a lake somewhere in the forest, a few clicks from the house - only moonlight illuminating the shadow of their surroundings.

 

“What are you doing here?” Kyungsoo asked.

“The same as you, I guess. Getting….away.”

“Hm.”

 

“It’s true. He is okay.”

Kyungsoo frowned but nodded when he caught the steadiness in his friend’s eyes.

 

“How’s your arm?”

“Better,” Kyungsoo swung his arm forward, stretching and twisting like new.

“Miri does wonders doesn’t she?” Baekhyun smiled. He leaned down to pick up a smooth rock, pressing the cool stone between his fingers.

 

 

“Is it true?”

“Hm?” Baekhyun glanced up. Kyungsoo was looking at him with an uneasiness in his gaze.

 

“What the two of you were talking about….”

“You were listening?” Baekhyun raised one brow.

 

“Just tell me,” the words came out rigid and commanding. Kyungsoo wasn’t sure if he even meant to say them that way.

 

Baekhyun stood still and then tossed the stone, leaning and watching as it skipped across the surface of the water. He counted them in his head silently.

 

 

_One._

“Baek……”

 

 

 

_Two._

_“…..are we…..”_

 

 

 

 

 

_Three_

_“……are we……brothers?”_

 

 

 

 

_Four._

 

 

 

 

 

 

_It sank on the fifth with a loud plunk, water splashing and rippling across the stillness._

_-_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhh! >.< Please don't hate me guys! I know it's been forever - I've been super occupied with other things. My big update didn't happen as planned, but hopefully the next few chapters this week will make up for it. Thanks for your endless patience.
> 
> A lot more dark Kai coming up. Posting update dates on my twitter.
> 
> Nothing much else to say except......
> 
> #kokobap
> 
> <3 Till next time!


	48. Blood Moon II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 三('ω')三( ε: )三(.ω.)三( :3 )三('ω')三( ε: )三(.ω.)三( :3 )  
> Kai unravels.  
> Baeksoo bond.

* * *

**PART II**

* * *

  

There was something vile in the air.

 

Something coarse and alluring that incited the pounding of his heartbeat. It came like waves one after the other -

\- like a breath so fulfilling and yet not enough.

 

He could see his arms move, could feel it tear apart skin, sink into the warm red and diminish their souls within seconds.

Every twist of his body felt foreign - every jump opening up his muscles to move -

\- move like never before. See and anticipate everything before it even took root in the depths of their minds.

And the taste of it all lured the hunger with him - calling and demanding.

 

_More._

_More._

_Swallow their fear - gulp it whole._

_Feel the coursing of their lives giving away between the lines of his fingers._

_More._

The sky cracked with a feverish thunder for the fog now danced around his limbs. A distance away were the Zeros - now accompanied by Chen, Xiumin and Yixing, who had ran to them in a hurry once alarmed by their screams.

Their eyes glinted, their stone facades adorned with that of warriors. Bolts of lighting struck in tandem movements - a fleeting hop against the ground till it devoured the Tracers.

From time to time, he could feel ice glades sneak past his cheeks and stake into hearts. Other moments, there was this invisible shield of various rock and earth all storming ahead.

It was all a blur - a flurry of movement that swam across his eyes.

The sight of it all thrilled him - like he was standing on the edge of a canyon with his heels lifted and arms orchestrating the fall. It simply sent shivers to every inch of his body.

And he loved it.

 

“—ai------KAIIII!!!!!”

 

The veil of fog opened and bright flames of orange and green lifted higher into the sky. It spurned with vengeance, melding into the fog and appearing again with a heat that threatened everything it touched.

 

“Kai, stop!!!”

 

And underneath it all was the Beserker - eyes unsteady and fear so livid, it enticed his craving even more.

“Kai, it’s getting out of control!” Chanyeol ached, gripping at his head as the flames burst out of his skin - desperate for release.

 

Kai watched the flames eating the Tracers whole - one by one into ashes that his fog consumed.

There was so much to eat.

So much to devour.

And the Berserker was his.

 

His to control.

His to set free.

 

The joy itched at his throat, chortled into laughter as his arms spread into the air like wings.

 

This was freedom!

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Shit!” Luhan cursed - his veins stretched onto his neck as he swerved past another Tracer lunging at him, “Why the hell is Attar here?!!”

He pulled back his arm and swung hard - one strike to the back of the neck and the Tracer was down.

“Arghhhh!” he cursed again, turning to catch Sehun struggling to fight off four Tracers. He jolted to a run, the shield of rocks crushing through to form a clear path.

He got there just in time when a fifth attempted to sneak behind Sehun. Luhan jumped, twisting in mid-air and kicking the Tracer three feet away.

 

“Thanks!” Sehun huffed when he landed beside him.

“There’s too many of them,” Luhan grunted as he elbowed another Tracer hard. “And the last thing I want to do is fight Attar.”

He turned to the other side of the clearing where Chanyeol’s flames were searing lines of Tracers without mercy. There was something odd in the way the guy was behaving.

In the way he was trying to hold back his flames from growing.

 

And then there was General Attar, who stood behind a shield of Tracers, his dark eyes penetrating and studying something else - something thinning out his army without much effort.

Luhan tried to see through the fog - through the darkness that whipped through the air with a life of it’s own.

He could hear Chanyeol’s voice cracking with a name - Kai.

 

Jongin’s other persona was different from what he was expecting. Sure, he had heard a bit from Baekhyun about how powerful this Kai truly was, but now, what he was seeing with his very eyes terrified him.

Amidst the battle with the other Zeros to his right - he could hardly sense Kai’s presence. There were simply flashes and cracks in the fog - reappearing here and there while leaving a trail of red and lifeless corpses in its path.

And in those minute moments when Kai’s face emerged, he could see it - the frightening smile plastered to his lips.

 

The kid was enjoying this.

Enjoying every life he was taking and the fog was growing exponentially.

 

No, Luhan was definitely not expecting that.

 

He shook his head, focusing his mind to come up with some sort of plan. They needed to get of there - to at least buy enough time to get Kai to Renfell.

But there were three obstacles standing in his way.

One was Chanyeol’s unbound power. If left in it’s current state - they would soon all be in danger.

Second was Attar - a strong opponent that would take all the Zeros to stop. And with the multitude of Tracer’s still left, it would take a miracle to defeat him.

Third was Kai.

Kai’s powers were new to them all - something he needed time to understand how to deal with.

And time was what they lacked.

 

“Sehun!” he pushed the Tracers with his mind - their bodies flying back. “Do you think you can handle Chanyeol?”

“What?” Sehun’s eyes widened. He quickly jumped aside, kneeing another Tracer and stepping back to catch his breath.

“Can you knock him out or not?!” Luhan barked impatiently.

“…Yea…yea..” Sehun was breathing harder now, but the fierce wind around him never ceased. “…..I’ll need a minute or so - I can’t do it with these damn things coming at me!….”

He flung his arm and a sharp cut of wind sliced through another line of Tracers.

“We’ll take care of it,” Luhan answered - his brow was scrunched like he was distracted in thought. In fact, he was sending messages to the other Zeros - all who turned his way and nodded in confirmation.

They all began to make their way towards the two of them.

 

“When I say so,” Luhan continued, “I’m leaving Chanyeol to you.”

Sehun nodded. “What about Jongin?”

“Leave it. I doubt you can stop him. Right now I’m more worried about Attar.”

Sehun agreed - his eyes glazing as they both watched Attar now approaching the thundering fog.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Chanyeol lurched forward - his fists clenched and jaw sore from gripping his teeth.

Charred ash crumbled under his feet, spreading into a perfect circle that spanned at least five feet of his reach. There at the edge of the line were the Tracers - waiting and walking into the heat like blind zombies.

He could feel the flames licking at their skin, smell the nauseating stink of burnt flesh, hear their yowls that screeched in his ear. But he couldn’t stop it.

No, he lost control of his flames minutes ago - minutes when Kai had blown it out like breath over a candle.

Minutes when there was something else inside of him, around him coaxing his powers awake and rising him to a high like he had never felt before.

 

It petrified him - this release and even in the searing heat, he felt so cold. Cold that encased his body and tied him to a chain that hovered in the air.

And at the other end was the only one who could suppress him. The only one that understood that gnawing in the pit of his stomach.

Watching Kai was like seeing himself - seeing the darkest corners of his heart spilling onto the earth. Every move was without purpose, every strike another step simply to fulfill the hunger.

 

The hunger to hunt.

The hunger to play the game.

The ecstasy of batlle.

 

He could hear Kai’s voice in his head, feel him as if they were standing alone in the field side by side.

 

“I’m already at 24 kills, old friend,” Kai smiled smugly, “Better catch up.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

The wind twisted a spiral bullet in front of him - funneling a path as Luhan’s voice yelled at him to go.

Chen’s lightning swung like tailed whips behind him - his speed unlike any other. It was taking everything in Sehun’s long legs to keep up with him.

 

“I’ll take care of the Tracers,” Chen panted, “you’ll need to blow away most of the flames so we can get close enough to him. Don’t hold back.”

“Right,” Sehun flinched, his wind picking up speed into a giant turret.

 

From the way the flames surrounded Chanyeol - it almost looked like it was protecting him. Sure, it was waving and breathing in the night sky with a turbulent nature, but it remained confined to the charred circle beneath the Beserker’s feet.

They were at the edge of the circle now. Chen back to back behind Sehun - sparks igniting from the palms of his hands and eyes focused on the Tracers running their way.

Sehun took a slow breath, the buzz building in his veins - he could feel it pounding in his blood. The air stood still for a moment as if waiting and when he released his breath - it erupted around him into a violent twister.

 

Chen glanced back, he could feel his own feet struggling to stand against the wind.

So this was the true nature of one of Balkan’s top ranks.

He knew Sehun had always been holding back.

The flames parted immediately, a sea pulled from one side to another until Chanyeol was in clear view. Sehun went ahead immediately while Chen now met fists with the onslaught of Tracers.

 

“Chanyeol!” Sehun threatened, “You need to control yourself! We have to get Jongin out of here!”

But somehow the words fell to deaf words. Chanyeol’s blank and fiery gaze was looking past him, past the flames and into the fog.

Sehun approached him but immediately an unruly flame struck his face - his cheek seared enough to draw red.

He cursed and then groaned - a rigid growl building in his throat as the air stood still again. This time too still as if breath itself receded back into his lungs.

It formed a large pocket of locked air - the flames climbing around the invisible orb, fighting its way to protect its master.

But it was too late. Chanyeol was already gasping for air, his eyes reverting back to shock as he clutched at his own throat.

 

“Sorry man,” Sehun frowned, “I don’t have a choice.”

 

And after three more strained breaths, Chanyeol’s eyes rolled back and his body went limp - falling to the ground with a loud thud.

Once the orb disappeared, the flames came rushing - siphoning back into Chanyeol’s body until nothing of it was left.

 

Just the large circle of charred ash around them.

 

Sehun flinched - his left cheek bruised as he walked to stand near Chanyeol’s body. He was about to kneel down when a thought entered his head.

_How the hell am I supposed to carry this giant oaf?_

 

He turned to yell at Chen for help but the Zero was now just standing there with rows of Tracers laid at his feet.

And Chen was unmoving - his back still turned so Sehun couldn’t see his face, couldn’t see the fear in his expression and the tightness of his veins while his limbs struggled to move.

Sehun narrowed his gaze.

Chen was too still.

 

Farther ahead, the dark fog had taken over the field - General Attar was nowhere to be seen, but Sehun could hear his gruff voice ordering what was left of the Tracer army to retreat.

_But why? Why when they had the upper hand in numbers?_

 

To the other side, Orixe, Xiumin, Yixing and Luhan also stood unmoving - the field around them bare except for the Tracer’s they had already killed.

He could barely hear Luhan yelling something at him.

He could barely see their gaze focused behind him.

 

It wasn’t until he felt that sudden drop in temperature that he realized.

That he felt the presence.

 

“Rude,” a voice growled in his ear.

 

He turned slowly but by then he already knew who it was. Kai had appeared behind him, the dark fog covering half of his body and eyes lit with a blue haze.

Something was confining him - restricting him. The command reverberated in his head.

Don’t move.

And he couldn’t.

 

“You interrupted our game,” Kai walked past him and crouched down beside Chanyeol’s body, nudging his chest. “Just when it was starting to get interesting.”

The breath on Sehun’s lips frosted in mid-air - every limb in his body was drowning in teeth-shattering cold. It was like experiencing Xiumin’s power and yet not. It was a different kind of cold - one that was overflowing from inside of him. One that was suppressing his powers until all that was left was feeling -

\- human.

 

“Didn’t even get to fight Attar,” Kai grumbled, nudging Chanyeol’s chest again.

 

The saliva casing Sehun’s tongue felt dry and brittle; he hated the way it sank into his throat forcing him to gulp.

What was this feeling?

What was it?

It was a similar feeling to when Baekhyun was enraged in Krell.

 

Kai titled his head, studying the fragility in Sehun’s expressions. It felt like too many minutes had passed by in Sehun’s head. As if he was in a trance that he couldn’t get out of.

Luhan’s voice was now a chirp in the back of his mind, but he could hear him running towards them.

_They must have broken through the trance._

 

“Hurts, doesn’t it?” Kai leaned his chin into his palm, still crouched on the ground. “It’s fighting to get out,” he smiled, “your powers.”

“…let me go….” Sehun managed to voice.

But Kai turn back to Chanyeol, no longer interested, and poked the Beserker’s cheek.

 

“Hey sleepyhead,” Kai continued to poke, “Wake up.” 

 

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

If there was anything that they had in common, it was in the rare silence - in the effort of saying nothing and meaning everything.

The noise from the house had died down, the glow of candlelight washed onto the windows. They were walking back from the lake, neither willing to slip a word.

 

One with a turmoil of questions in his head.

The other unreadable and slow in his steps.

One finally stopped in place and then so did the other, turning back to catch dark brows narrowed and eyes distant.

 

“You’re lying” Kyungsoo accused - strain in his voice evident.

Baekhyun sighed, running his fingers through his hair and biting the lining of his lips.

“I’m not.”

“You are! Your lip twitches every time you lie.”

Baekhyun grinned, a brow raised.

“Been watching me huh?”

“Shut up. Just tell me the truth.”

Baekhyun sighed again.

“Can’t we just let this go?”

“No. why is it so hard for you to just tell me?”

“Because….” Baekhyun answered, “….I know how you’ll react.”

“Just tell me,” there was a soft pleading in Kyungsoo voice that hardened in his dark gaze.

 

Baekhyun stared at him for the longest moments - Kyungsoo could see the inner struggle cascading in his expressions.

“Okay,” Baekhyun finally uttered, “………yes. You’re right. I’m your brother.”

 

There was the silence again.

Baekhyun tried to read Kyungsoo’s face, but even with the moonlight it was too difficult in the dark.

And so he waited.

Waited for what seemed like minutes for Kyungsoo to explode.

Waited for some semblance of a reaction.

 

“How long have you known?” Kyungsoo’s voice was soft and fragile. It was something he didn’t expect.

“Since our first lunar festival.”

“That’s over six years ago,” this time Kyungsoo’s words staggered, his head pulled down.

“Yea,” Baekhyun whispered back.

“I don’t get it. How did you even find out?”

“Your powers. The lunar festival was the first time I really saw you using it.”

“………………….”

 

“You okay?” Baekhyun stepped closer, close enough to see Kyungsoo raise his head. Close enough to see the glaze in his eyes and the tremble in his lips.

“I…..I used to have these dreams,” Kyungsoo started, “About things that happened before Roan…………”

“….oh?”

“……..you were there……..”

This time Baekhyun was in shock, his stance more rigid.

“……there was this woman….” Kyungsoo continued.

“Do you remember her?”

Kyungsoo shook his head. “No……..sometimes……..I……..it feels like I’m watching someone else’s memories…..”

“We were both young,” Baekhyun explained, “I didn’t remember anything until I found the files in Renfell. I didn’t even remember you until well…..until the King spoke of you.”

“Why didn’t you just tell me?”

“I don’t know. I thought things were better as they were.”

“You could have at least told that I had a mother.”

Kyungsoo was now a step from him, his face determined.

 

“Soo…..”

“Tell me everything you know. Tell me everything about her.”

Baekhyun was quiet for a moment but then he nodded.

“Okay.”

 

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

“How is that possible?” Sehun gasped.

He was clutching the gash on his side with his other arm over Luhan’s shoulder.

 

Chen, Xiumin and Yixing were to his left - both now relieved from the trance. Their shirts were ripped to shreds, arms caked in red that pooled from under their skin. Their chests heaved in unison - legs buckling from weariness but eyes targeted in front of them.

Orixe was with Luhan on his right - the two in a similar state, both struggling to intake as much air as possible.

 

It was taking everything within them all to fight the hold Kai had over them. Even now, none of them could release their powers - it sat within them pushing against some invisible cover that blocked their link.

“How’re you holding up?” Luhan glanced with worry.

“I’ll be fine,” Sehun remained flabbergasted at the sight before him.

They all did.

 

Within moments of Kai’s words, Chanyeol gasped to breathe - awoken from his unconscious state. The two now stood together, chatting casually as if nothing had happened - as if Kai had not attacked them just minutes before.

As if Kai had not taken control over all of their powers - Chen’s lightning striking everywhere, cutting into everyone’s skin and sending them kneeling to the ground.

They couldn’t do anything - couldn’t even touch him.

But luckily he had only meant to wound them - not kill.

It was punishment - at least that was what Kai had said to them.

Punishment for interrupting his and Chanyeol’s game.

 

“Kris.”

Orixe straightened his back, his palms tremoring at his side. Kai was looking at him with this gaze - this dark gaze that wanted to devour him.

“Renfell,” Kai spoke as he flicked a bug off of Chanyeol’s shoulder, “How far is it?”

“A day’s walk,” Orixe replied - the words fell out of his mouth before he could even think.

“Then we leave tonight,” Kai directed. He quickly whispered something in Chanyeol’s ear, who nodded.

“We’re all wounded,” Sehun spat - a little put off that Kai didn’t even care seem remorseful about what he did to them, “How the hell do you expect as to walk that far?

“Yixing can heal you,” Chanyeol noted.

The Beserker’s eyes were blank once again - devoid of emotion when it looked into their eyes.

It was only when he was talking to Kai that they saw a spark of something even there.

 

Yixing, on the other hand, could feel Kai’s gaze turn to him, could feel the pressure sitting on his shoulders. There was no question linger in the air whether he would do it or not. Kai had already commanded him - he felt the words squeezing his limbs.

Without a word, he moved - going from one of his comrades to another and healing their wounds.

They all sighed in relief when Kai released the pressure put on them. They could feel their limbs hang loose at their sides.

 

“Attar is probably on his way to Gaamor to inform the King,” Luhan voiced to Orixe, “What do we do?”

He waited for Orixe to answer but it was Kai who spoke instead.

“Let him,” Kai scoffed, “The coward will have his turn. My fight with the King is imminent anyways. I need to meet my brother first.” He closed his eyes - the blue hidden under dark eyelids. “I can sense him - he’s calling.”

“That’s impossible,” Luhan quivered, “He’s miles away. Even I can’t sense him from here.”

 

Kai rolled his head slowly, his eyelids opening and the sheen of blue now turned to the blond-haired Zero.

There was a hint of a smirk pulling at the corner of Kai’s lips.

 

“You think my powers are limited like yours?” he mocked. “Your powers are child’s play - a fraction of something you can never comprehend. My brother’s power is part of me. He can be half-way around the world and I will still feel him.”

“How?” Luhan dared to question.

 

In truth, the curiosity bothered them all.

How was it that this boy was so much more connected to Baekhyun than they could ever be?

 

“How can light exist without darkness?” Kai spoke in riddles, “How can darkness spread it’s wings without light to dictate it’s path?”

 

And that was the only answer they received that night.

The two questions that weighed heavily in their minds as they watched the innocence that was Jongin completely disappear from their eyes.

 

This was the true nature of Baekhyun’s other half.

This was the darkness that the King feared.

 

 

* * *

 

* * *

 

 

 

“We grew up in Paaca, across the river from Roan.”

“I’ve never heard of it,” Kyungsoo confided.

“That’s because it doesn’t exist anymore.”

 

They were back at the house now, sitting on the porch steps just as Baekhyun and Miri had done hours before.

Baekhyun’s parents and Miri had fallen to slumber. Raff has left to scout ahead for any trouble.

 

“Paaca was extinguished from history,” Baekhyun continued, “every man, woman, and child - no trace left of them.”

“Was it the King?”

“It was under his orders, but it was Attar that led the massacre.”

“The General?”

Baekhyun nodded, he hit the soles of his boots against the wood treads - slips of mud flying from the crevices.

“Why?” Kyungsoo handed the other his canteen - wiping a stray drop from Baekhyun’s cheek as the other drank. He could feel Baekhyun flinch under the sudden touch.

“Because of us.”

He frowned at those words.

 

“How much do you remember of the woman?”

“Barely anything,” Kyungsoo confessed, “……I remember her eyes - like jade.”

Baekhyun smiled. “Yeah. I never forgot that either.”

“What happened to her?”

 

The air was tense, he could see it in the way Baekhyun scrunched his shoulders together.

 

“When the King heard of what we could do, Attar was sent to take us. We were to be the Origin of his new army. The woman was the only one standing in his way.”

“Did he kill her?”

 

Baekhyun didn’t answer.

The silence was answer enough.

 

“Why is it that only you were taken to Renfell?” he pondered out loud.

“You probably won’t remember, but the woman used to take us to the Gypsy camps. It was a safe house in case anything went bad. We kept our powers hidden, you and I. It was our secret to keep - it was our way of protecting mother. Attar had visited our home for weeks by then - she refused to let him take us -

\- you were sick that week. Down with the flu or something. He must have thought it was perfect timing, when mother was worried sick about you -

\- there were guards. I remember the door being torn open. I can still hear her screams sometimes - “ Baekhyun paused. Kyungsoo’s hand was over his, squeezing tightly at his fingers. The warmth was comforting.

“How did I get away?”

Baekhyun met his gaze.

“I taught you a secret path - we walked it every night without mother’s knowledge. You ran away to the gypsy camps.”

Kyungsoo squeezed the other’s hand again.

 

“And where were you?”

“……..fighting Attar.”

 

“You protected me.”

“I’m your big brother. That’s my job.”

 

Kyungsoo leaned onto Baekhyun’s shoulder, burying himself into the crook of the other’s neck. It surprised them both - it was the first time that he had ever done that. Shown that sort of intimacy towards him.

 

“You suffered to protect me,” he whispered in the other’s ear, “I’m sorry.”

He felt Baekhyun’s head move, shaking side to side.

“It would have been worse if you were taken as well. They would have made armies like us. You saw what they did with my powers. You saw the Tracers, you saw the Zeros.”

Kyungsoo nodded.

“And that’s why I can’t let him have Kai - he’ll just use him like he did with me.”

 

Kyungsoo blinked.

Why was Baekhyun calling Jongin by his nickname?

He lifted his head to look at the other.

 

“Tomorrow I’m leaving to Gaamor,” Baekhyun revealed, brushing aside a stray hair, “I need you to stay here with the others until Kai arrives.”

 

_Again. He called him Kai._

 

“I've questioned Joonmyun about the curse, but he himself doesn't know how to break it. I plan to find out in Gaamor,” Baekhyun continued, “the curse is binding so I can’t lift it, but I can at least give you time to live your life.”

“Baek…..” Kyungsoo pressed his lips together, “Why do you keep calling Jongin that?” He shifted aside so they were facing each other.

 

Baekhyun stared at him.

“When Kai arrives,” he elaborated, “you have to be prepared.”

“What are you ----?”

“Do you remember what happened with the guards? How we found him?”

Kyungsoo nodded.

“Do you remember what you said to me that night?”

Kyungsoo blinked. “That he seemed different - that it didn’t feel like him.”

Baekhyun sighed.

“Soo. I’m sorry but that night you saw the true side of him.”

“Wha—”

“When I first met Kai,” Baekhyun recalled, “I realized that he wasn't the one I was looking for. I realized that he held within him an ancient power that was somehow linked with my own. And I realized exactly how dangerous he was. The only reason Jongin ever existed was because of Roe and Vana. Kai had created this entirely different version of himself so that he could be normal for them.”

“Different version?” Kyungsoo choked.

“He would only reveal himself to me. And after the incident with the guards, we decided it was for the best if he remained asleep. For the sake of our adopted parents and for his relationship with you.”

“What are you saying?” Kyungsoo gulped, “That Jongin doesn’t exist?”

“I’m saying that all your life, you’ve only known Jongin. Your relationship with him is what kept Kai asleep all these years. But Kai is awake now and different - you cannot expect them to be the same person. If he even senses that you despise him in any way - I’m afraid of what he will do.”

 

Kyungsoo let out a long breath - a weariness sinking into his shoulders. Baekhyun watched him carefully, allowing him time to process everything.

 

“That night,” Kyungsoo started, “he killed those guards didn’t he?”

Baekhyun nodded.

Another sigh.

 

“……….how do you intend to fight the King? By yourself?”

“No. Kai will follow me and we will defeat him together.”

 

“So you’ve thought this all out,” Kyungsoo stated, “You orchestrated all this since the beginning. You woke up Kai simply to destroy the King.”

“………yes.”

 

Kyungsoo got up abruptly, dusting his pants. Baekhyun stared up at him.

 

The sky was beginning to change colors - the deep Peruvian blue shifting into a light cyan with peeks of orange and yellow glowing from the horizon.

The midnight chirping cast into silence and light songs of morning birds. There was a thin breeze in the air - it filled his lungs and caressed his cheek.

 

“Soo?”

 

He could feel Baekhyun’s concerned gaze on him. His brother’s eyes.

It was odd to think of him that way now.

 

“If he dies because of this,” Kyungsoo voiced, “ I will never forgive you.”

 

And then he stood in silence with his brother at his side -

\- watching the blooming of colors that brought with it the fear of the next day.

 

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ended up writing a lot more than I meant to for this chapter. But I'm sure you guys don't mind ^_~.  
> Kai is unraveled. Soo finally knows about his past + Kai.  
> Can't wait for them to meet?!!!  
> You'll find out next update!
> 
> PS: I ordered the kokobap album + I am so excited, I really hope I get the private version >.< Anyone else excited???!!!


	49. Blood Moon III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blurred lines between Light and Darkness. Who is worst?

* * *

**PART III**

* * *

 

 

White.

 

White and obscure.

 

A veil of white fog swallowed him whole - the eerie buzz of incoherent noise stinging in his eardrums.

 

There was nothing to give away his position, save for the loose earth that trailed the soles of his boots. Within the patches of clear sight, one could catch his figure moving through the white, but it would only be a glimpse.

A glimpse of the worry on his brow and the mutterings that died within hasty breaths.

 

“……his faul….leav…hah…mean……hah …hyun…….safe…..”

 

With one swift move, the Zero leaped over a fallen trunk - quickly resuming his pace to match the rise of green and yellow casting behind his shadow.

Dawn was near but then so was he.

The end stood within a mile of his sight.

 

The wind rushed into the crevice of his mouth. One quick breath and he could taste the scent of evergreen licking at the casing of his tongue.

A few more minutes and he would be there - a few more seconds and the ache would finally stop pounding into the back of his head.

 

Faster.

Faster.

As fast as his legs could take him.

 

“Fu—!” the curse slipped thru the corner of his lips. This time he stopped to wipe off the streak of red caressing the edge of his jawline.

In his carelessness, he had crashed into loose branches - pain now jolting near his collar bone.

 

He was getting too impatient.

Too unsteady.

 

He placed his hand on his chest. It felt hollow and crass.

The pain flickered on and off, but it was the separation that made it worse. Had it been years since the feeling ate away inside of him - the emptiness? But here it was again, sneaking in like an addiction - circulating with every beat of his fragile heart.

 

It was the howl that awoke him - the piercing cry that ignited his nerves. And without a moments notice, without so much of a word to his comrades - he had broken into a run.

A run that pumped virility between the knocking of his bones. A run that drove him insane with every passing minute that kept him away.

 

Chen and Xiumin’s agitated voices drowned in his endless thoughts - their startled expressions questioning as he disappeared into the forest. He knew what was expected of him - of them - they could all hear Luhan’s voice ringing clearly in their heads.

 

_Jongin. Tracers. Attar……Danger._

 

But he ignored it all and ran - ran in the opposite direction because there was another voice.

A voice so soft that he could barely hear it but it compelled him to run.

 

It compelled him to disobey.

That one simple word .

 

_……zitao……._

Distracted.

He was entirely distracted.

 

And it was all because of that one word -

 

\- a word that drew out the dread within him -

 

\- that caused him to act this way, like a young pup desperately racing to defend what was his.

 

What he claimed as his own a long time ago.

 

“…….swear…..” he muttered, hissing as he jolted back into a run, his hands swinging beside him, “……..he better be safe……”

 

 

* * *

 

* * *

  

 

Kris flinched - every muscle in his body tensing as he watched the shadow of a boy crushing a fallen Tracer over and over again.

“Okay,” Luhan spoke beside him, “This is really starting to freak me out. You sure this is what Baek wanted?”

But Kris remained silent - focused on the cracking of bone which only seemed to evoke an eerie laughter.

 

“He does know that thing is dead right?” Chen raised a brow. Xiumin frowned in distaste beside him.

 

It felt surreal, like they were stuck in a nightmare they couldn’t escape from.

With the disappearance of Attar, most of the Tracer’s retreated - leaving Chen and Xiumin to interrogate any that were left alive. So far, they had only gotten through fragments of memories and plans that they couldn’t make sense of.

Luhan watched over Sehun like a hawk, only to find disappointment when the still shaken soldier requested to be left alone.

 

After an hour of gathering intel, washing off their now red-soaked clothes, and trying to recharge the loss of energy in their limbs - they were now on the road, headed towards Renfell.

Every now and then, they would stumble onto stray Tracers who unfortunately met their demise by Kai’s unforgiving hands.

 

The unveiling of Kai remained a curious and frightening discovery to them all, and the fear of his unknown powers kept them all at bay. All except Chanyeol, of course, who was behaving as if nothing had changed in his friend at all.

In fact, the two seemed closer than ever - the tall soldier stood comfortably beside his friend, placing a steady hand on his shoulder.

 

“It’s dead, Kai,” he whispered, tapping the other’s shoulder twice and then nudging his head as if to say ‘move on’.

To everyone’s surprise, Kai listened - his previous overwhelming aura during the battle suddenly tame and filtered.

 

“We’re moving too slow,” Kai growled irritably, glaring behind at the lagging Zeros.

“We’re moving as fast as we can,” Chanyeol chuckled, “would’ve been faster if you hadn’t attacked them.”

Kai snorted - rolling his eyes at the comment.

 

“Why are you so edgy anyways?” Chanyeol broke down a few branches that blocked their path.

“Brother…” Kai answered as if that answered the question.

Chanyeol raised a brow, holding aside the branches so the other could pass untouched,

“I have a feeling somethings gone terribly wrong,” Kai continued - a deep frown set on this lips.

“Oh…” Chanyeol nodded sympathetically, “Well, Baek’s strong. I’m sure he can handle it.”

“That’s exactly what I’m worried about.”

“Hm…”

 

Kai glanced beside him, studying the array of expressions forming on his tall friend’s face. It brought a sneaky smirk to his lips.

 

“You’re not going to ask?”

“Huh?”

“Why I’m awake? What my brother's plan is?”

Chanyeol blinked twice and then answered, “No.”

“No?” Kai questioned curiously.

“No,” Chanyeol repeated, “Whatever the reason, I’m sure it’s for the best.”

Kai scoffed. “What a good soldier you are,” he mocked.

 

The statement drew Chanyeol’s eyebrows into a knot.

“It has nothing to do if I’m a soldier or not,” he argued bluntly, “You’re both my friends and that's the only reason I ever need.”

 

Their eyes met for only a second and then Kai nodded - the two walking in a momentary silence for neither had much to say after that.

 

 

* * *

  

 

“What did you make of Tao?” Chen questioned, trailing behind Kai and Chanyeol at a comfortable distance.

“I’m not sure,” Xiumin answered beside him. He sighed deeply - weary from it all.

“Luhan says it was probably Baek calling him.”

“Mmn.”

“……you think Baek’s in danger?”

 

Xiumin glanced beside him. There was a tautness in Chen’s jaw, a worry line engraved in his brow.

 

“I’m sure he’s fine,” he replied, “Luhan would sense it if he wasn’t.”

“Why do you think he only called on Tao?”

“Who knows?” Xiumin frowned.

“I mean he could have called any of us. I would’ve gone if he called me.”

 

Xiumin frowned again.

 

“Tao’s useless,” Chen continued rambling, “I mean he’s the worst fighter out of all of us.”

There was a slight stinging prodding at Xiumin’s chest.

 

“He can’t even hold his power for too long. Maybe we should go ahead, you know. Make sure everything really is ok.”

Xiumin gulped. “That’s not what we were ordered to do.”

“I know but -----”

“If anything goes wrong, Luhan will tell us and we’ll go.”

“…….what if Luhan can’t hear him?”

“Chen….” Xiumin sighed in exasperation. The stinging continued. It was beginning to irritate him.

 

“ What if he’s seriously in danger though,” Chen continued carelessly, “and he tried to contact all of us but he could only reach Tao? What if----”

The stinging was getting worse, reaching into his back and up Xiumin’s spine.

 

“We could ask Kai,” Chen didn’t seem to notice the way the other’s brow furrowed, “I’m sure he’d let us go ahead if it meant Baeks----”

“Dae!!!!,” Xiumin finally snapped, his voice booming - causing the rest of the group to turn and stare, “Just give it a rest for once will you?!”

 

Chen blinked, surprised by the sudden tension in the air.

 

“What’s wrong with you?” Chen spoke softly out of concern.

“Nothing,” Xiumin’s reply was tight and short.

 

And without another word, he walked ahead - leaving Chen to question the sudden oddity in his comrade’s behavior.

 

 

* * *

  

* * *

 

 

“Mornin’!” Raff grinned, crumbs of toast falling off his overgrown beard.

“….orning….” Baekhyun mumbled through half-drooped lids - curls of golden hair now frizzy and twisting around his head like wild weeds.

 

The kitchen bloomed with the aroma of warm toast - the sizzle of fried eggs and warm sausages drawing him to the table. Soft filtered light cascaded from the windows onto rustic wooden floors that creaked beneath his bare feet.

He wrinkled his toes - a subconscious flood of happiness filling his veins - his eyes slowly capturing every detail before him.

Roe chuckled behind a tattered newspaper, nodding at every line or so while his plate of eggs remained untouched on the table. To his right, Miri sat in elegant grace, her dark hair braided to the side and lips turned at the sight of crumbs around Raff’s plate.

 

“How’d you sleep?” Vana approached him, motherly hands trying to fix his unkempt hair.

“Brilliantly,” Baekhyun smiled.

“Hungry?” Vana went back to the stove, dropping another egg into the frying pan.

“Starving.”

 

 Baekhyun took a seat next to Roe, who finally put down his paper to greet his son.

“Where’s Soo?” Baekhyun glanced around the room only to find his brother missing.

“Out gathering some firewood with our grateful host,” Roe replied, shoving his plate of eggs to his son.

“Thanks,” Baekhyun quickly shoved a few bites into his mouth, humming and savoring the soft texture.

 

“Where were you two last night?” Roe questioned curiously.

“Mm…went down by the lake…..”

Miri stared at him intently, but remained in silence.

 

“Here you go!” Vana chimed, placing a large plate in front of her son.

Baekhyun stopped chewing, staring at the three pieces of buttered toast, two fried eggs, and three browned sausages.

“Mom….” he swallowed, clearing his throat, “I…uh….how am I supposed to finish all this??….”

“Better eat all of it son,” Roe chuckled at the sight, “she’s been complaining non-stop about how skinny you and Kyungsoo look.”

Raff and Miri laughed along, their eyes twinkling.

 

“Well, its true!” Vana poured a glass of milk and handed it to her son, “just look how tiny his arms are. God knows what in the world they had to eat without me.”

Baekhyun smiled, taking a swig at the milk.

 

“It’s not like we didn’t eat, mom. I can cook, you know.”

“That’s exactly why I was worried,” Vana sighed while Roe continued to chuckle, “My poor Jongin having to eat his brother’s terrible cooking.”

Baekhyun rolled his eyes, but the corners of his eyelids were creased and his lips pulled apart into a warm smile.

 

He had forgotten that feeling.

That warmth that buzzed in his ears and caressed his skin.

 

It felt strange, having to cherish that type of notion.

That wholeness that he sought to have as a young boy.

 

And for that singular moment -

 

\- he would trade every power in his fragile bones to make it last forever. 

 

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

“Hungry?”

“Yea,” Kyungsoo grunted, dropping the large bundle of freshly chopped wood to the ground. He slumped onto the porch steps, groaning as he stretched out the soreness in his arms.

 

Baekhyun took a seat beside him, twisting off a piece of his freshly baked loaf of bread and pressing it near his brother’s lips.

Kyungsoo flinched. “Uh…..what are you doing?”

“Feeding you,” Baekhyun answered brightly, his eyes twinkling with a devilish innocence.

 

Kyungsoo stared at the piece of bread - long enough to cause the other to frown.

 

“It’s not like I poisoned it, you know,” Baekhyun pouted.

Kyungsoo glanced at the way his brother’s lip protruded out - an exaggerated trembling in his jaw. He rolled his eyes and then snatched the whole loaf, ignoring Baekhyun’s complaints as he finished what was left of the bread.

 

 

“So……..uh Kai…what’s he like?” Kyungsoo cracked his knuckles, a slight tremble in his hands.

“Mm….” Baekhyun scratched his head, “He’s curious, loyal, gentle to the oddest things, and never boring.” He chuckled, pushing back his bangs and sighing loudly.

Kyungsoo pursed his lips. “That’s sounds exactly like Jongin.”

“I guess. Jongin was created from some part of Kai, but still you can't expect them to be the same.”

Kyungsoo raised a brow.

"You keep saying that," he frowned.

"Think of it this way. Jongin is Kai without the darkness," Baekhyun hushed his voice.

“The darkness?” Kyungsoo scoffed, “Seriously?”

Baekhyun shrugged. “It’s true. Every person has a little bit of darkness inside of them. It’s that tiny voice in the back of your head that pushes you over the edge. But we each have our limits right? What you think is okay might not be the same for someone else. Jongin was….well….normal like that.”

“And Kai?”

“Kai……” the corner of Baekhyun’s lip pulled aside, “Kai doesn’t have any limits - like he was created without any or something. He can be the sweetest kid if he wanted do, but he can also do the most terrible things you can imagine. Things that would take years to get over the trauma.”

Kyungsoo sighed heavily.

 

“Great…just what I need right now” he muttered.

Baekhyun laughed and slapped his brother’s back hard.

“Don’t worry,” he assured as Kyungsoo’s large eyes glared at him, “I doubt you’ll have any problems handling him.”

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You'll see," the other smirked.

 

"So when are you leaving?"

"As soon as Tao gets here," Baekhyun stood up - brushing the dust from his pants.

"Are you going to tell them?" Kyungsoo nodded towards the others. Raff and Ol'Dan were busy arguing over something. Miri stood behind them, her arms folded and piercing eyes defiant.

"Don't have to," Baekhyun twisted his waist side to side, "not when I have you to tell them," he winked cheekily.

Kyungsoo groaned. He could still hear Roe and Vana inside, cleaning up and discussing their worries over the boys. He looked up at Baekhyun's bowed brow and the nervousness laced between fingers. Baekhyun didn't have it in him to say goodbye to his parents - not when they all knew it could be the last. 

 

The wind picked up a scent of lavender and evergreen - filtering between his teeth and filling the expanse of his lungs. He closed his eyes, melding the surrounding voices until they all overlapped into one. After a while, they simply faded into white noise - a buzz of solid silence that filled the volume of his brain. 

 

 

It felt -

\- calm.

 

“What’s with the fog?”

 

He jerked his eyelids open, now picking up on the agitated tones in Raff's rough voice.

\- noticing the rigid stance of Ol'Dan's arms and the trembling of Miri’s taut lips.

 

Kyungsoo stood up beside Baekhyun, the two looking towards the West end of the forest.

“That’s odd.”

 

There was soft fog building and hovering over the tall grass, lifting higher as it approached the house. It was too thick to be natural, moving too fast. 

Raff and Ol’Dan were walking towards it. Miri rushed towards the house, motioning them both to go inside.

 

Kyungsoo blew a breath - the air was chilly now, a sudden drop which brought a tightness to his chest.

His fingers subconsciously curled into a fist.

 

"No," he heard Baekhyun whisper.

 

And then he heard something else - a sinister voice like a frosted breath in the air between them. 

 

 

_son......son.......my son...………_

 

 

 

_………………Beloved........._

 

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

Kris blinked, staring at the large deer carcass dropped at his feet.

“Uh…..” he started because behind the deer stood Kai with the oddest look of expectation on his face.

 

“No idea why it took Jongin so long,” Kai said smugly, “It was so slow.”

Kris blinked again.

 

“Well?” Kai tilted his head, his blue eyes as clear as day in the moonlight.

“Um……..good job?” Kris answered hopefully, but Kai was now frowning and he wasn’t sure how to react to that.

 

“The coat.” Kai noted bluntly.

“Oh….” Kris parted his lips and then reached behind him, pulling out his tan coat from his sack. He handed it to the other and found himself surprised again.

 

Kai’s lips pulled apart into a childish smile as he tried on the coat, tucking the collar.

“Perfect,” he nodded admiringly and then left as if he had nothing else to say to the stunned Zero.

 

 

“What was that?” Luhan sat down beside Kris, handing him a piece of now stale bread.

Kris crinkled his nose and pushed it away.

 

“No idea,” he answered, “I promised Jongin earlier my coat if he killed the buck.”

“I’m guessing that’s the buck?” Luhan nudged the carcass with the toe of his boot.

Kris nodded.

“Weird. So he's suddenly nice to us again?”

“Seems like it……what about you? Can you read him now?”

“Nope. Nothing, not even a peek into that little brain of his.”

 

“Huh…..any word from Tao?”

“No,” Luhan frowned, “I’m starting to get worried. It’s strange even for him to run off like that.”

“Hmm.”

 

“And you? I’m surprised you haven’t run off.”

Kris smiled. It was probably the first time in his life that Luhan saw him smile.

 

“I’ve waited years to be with him again,” Kris explained, “I can wait a couple of hours.”

“Gross…” Luhan joked and then smiled because he might have felt the exact same way.

 

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

Leaves stretched with its branches, shadows interrupted with pockets of light that led into a clearing.

From his line of sight, Tao could make out a large house tucked between two oak trees and the shapes of figures moving  with aggression.

 

Voices and screeches of familiar sounds meshed within one another. He could tell there was a fight in motion, but he wasn’t sure with what.

It was the low hum ringing in his ears that finally caused him to stop and study his surroundings. Even with the distance, he could feel the earth suddenly shifting beneath him and the crack that split the air.

But it wasn’t until the blinding light and the view of a head of blonde when the pounding in his head mutated into an impulse -

\- a fiery impulse pumping adrenaline into the soles of his feet.

 

Within seconds he was there, in sight of one pair of wide eyes and another expecting.

The three of them now surrounded by a line of red eyes - Tracers.

 

“Tao,” Baekhyun’s voice was strained and agitated, “Take them out of here.” He motioned towards his parents and Kyungsoo.

But the Zero simply shook his head, standing headstrong as a barrier between the Tracers and Baekhyun.

 

He could sense Kyungsoo to his left, the soldier’s forearms caked with solid rocks and a large split in the ground emanating from under his feet. He didn’t need to turn to feel the soldier’s murderous gaze questioning him, but it didn’t matter.

Tao was already in the works of creating a field - a ring of silver light pooling from his body and forcing it’s way around him. Slowly and steadily it consumed his surroundings - keeping only the Tracer’s out of the circle.

 

As soon as the field was set, he felt a strong hand on his shoulder but he already knew who it was.

 

“We have to get you out of here,” he shouted at Baekhyun - studying the cuts all over the other’s body.

“No,” Baekhyun replied. His voice cracked with uncertainty. “Do as your told, take Soo and my parents.”

“Baek----”

“There’s not enough time. If you leave now, you should reach Kai in time.”

“NO, Baek, I don’t -----”

“Zitao!” Baekhyun barked back, his eyes were livid.

 

Tao flinched and stepped back - his shoulders slumping immediately. He could hear the long sigh in Baekhyun’s breath.

 

“Zitao,” Baekhyun stepped closer, a low whisper in his ear, “Please……He’s here......He's here.”

Tao froze - the defiance in his eyes now stronger than ever, but before he could say anything, he caught sight of a tiny light on the other’s left hand.

It was Baekhyun’s ring - glowing a soft light like a halo around his arm. He was using his power.

 

This time he studied the other’s body carefully - at the tightening of muscles, at the clenching of the jawline, at the fragility in his eyes.

“Please….” Baekhyun whispered again, “You know what will happen. I can't protect everyone.”

 

Tao pressed his lips together.

Kyungsoo glanced back and forth between them in silence.

 

“You know what to tell Kai?” Baekhyun grabbed his shoulders.

Kyungsoo nodded, a deep frown set on his lips.

"They should me about a mile from here by now. Keep him away as long as you can. He can't get involved -not now."

Kyungsoo nodded again. 

“Remember what I told you about the Zeros. If Kai loses control, you know what to do.”

Kyungsoo frowned and then jerked forward, pulling the other into a hug.

 

“I better see you again,” he whispered.

“You will,” Baekhyun assured.

 

Tao stood still, torn between his orders and what his heart was screaming at him.

He could see the faintest of assurance in Baekhyun’s timid smile, but it still wasn’t enough to calm him.

 

“He’ll kill you......he'll kill you for betraying him,” He finally voiced, because it was what he feared the most.

But the look in Baekhyun’s eyes and the silence said it all.

 

Baekhyun’s word would go unquestioned as usual.

After all, he was his true Orixe - his commander.

 

And a soldier always did what his commander asked of him.

 

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

“I can smell it, you know,” Kai leaned against a large oak tree. He was staring at Sehun who was sitting on the ground at its base.

“What?” Sehun asked wearily.

“Your fear.”

 

Sehun shivered as the blue eyes traced every lining of his face.

 

“What is it about you that my brother liked, I wonder?” Kai continued, his lids drooping in boredom.

“How is that your business?” Sehun snapped defensively.

“It is,” Kai answered confidently and leaned forward until his face only hovered inches from Sehun’s face, “Because he is me and I am him.”

 

Sehun quickly shoved him away, frowning at the cackling of Kai’s laughter.

 

“Anyways,” Kai smirked, “Just stay away from him. Trust me, I’m doing you a favor.”

Sehun scoffed. “Thanks, but I can take care of myself.”

“No,” Kai leaned closer again - there was an eerie cold floating in the air, a spark glistening in his pupils, “You have no idea what you’re messing with.”

“What are you talking about?”

 

Kai turned his jaw up, slits of blue blinking through dark eyelids.

“Do you think my brother cares about you, Sehun?”

 

Sehun edged slowly until his back now pressed against the tree trunk.

Kai crouched down, low enough that his height matched Sehun’s seated position.

“Do you think he cares about the Zeros?” he asked lazily, plucking at the tall grass beside him. “Do you think he cares if they live?”

 

Saliva lodged in Sehun’s throat, his tongue dry and brittle.

 

“In a different life, my brother and I played games during battle. It was our way of…..coping. You see, it was always easy for the soldiers to fear me - as darkness, they expected certain things of me. I could do whatever I wanted just because of who I am. But my brother….” Kai laughed sarcastically.

“Yes, my brother….” he continued, “He was always the brilliant one - the light that gave hope to those that trembled under my boot.”

 

Sehun listened carefully, finding it somewhat surprising that Kai was revealing so much of his past.

 

“But we had a bet, you see….” Kai pulled out a stalk of grass roughly and crushed it between his fingers, “of who could kill the most without using our powers.” he looked over the other, “what to know who won every time?”

Sehun finally gulped, licking his parched lips.

“He’s a clever one,” Kai snickered and tapped his head, “He’d give the soldiers attention and they would admire him. He’d take care of them and they would praise him. He’d defend them and they would love him.”

 

He emphasized the last words dramatically with his arms spread wide.

 

“And they would love him,” he repeated softly, “Loved him so much that they would willingly die for him.”

Sehun took in a staggered breath, affected by the tension in the other’s voice.

“You see,” Kai poked at the tall soldier’s chest, “I’m actually helping you out. Lets even call it a favor for Jongin’s sake. Just stay away from my brother -

\- because Baekhyun eventually gets bored of his toys.”

 

Kai stood up suddenly, staring down at the unmoving soldier and then rolled his eyes.

He walked away without a world, much more interested now in Chanyeol who was busy trying to conjure up a flame to light the gathered wood.

 

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

With Tao leading the way, the rest of the group felt safe - the shield of invisible wall blocking the Tracers in their way. Roe comforted a sobbing Vana, who was adamantly refusing to leave Baekhyun behind, and it wasn’t until Kyungsoo’s thorough persuasion that they continued on.

Raff and Miri stayed behind - still fighting off the Tracers with the head of blonde at their side.

 

Kyungsoo turned to look one last time - at the flame of bright light growing with every minute and surrounding Baekhyun.

\- at the sea of Tracers running towards his brother.

\- at the looming figure behind them, a long sword - metal dragging against dirt.

 

And at the eyes.

The eyes as red as the blood in his veins - piercing and endless.

And the voice.

 

The voice that dragged out the darkness inside of him - that tortured him in his moments of loneliness.

 

 

And with a silent prayer, he turned and ran to follow the rest of the group.

 

Because with one last look, he could see.

 

The face of the man they all feared.

 

The Karnal King.

 

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long wait for this chapter, I know. Finding it harder to end these last few, I don't want to end it but I'll get through it.  
> Thanks for keeping up with my random posting times <(>.<<)
> 
> The last few updates will be every Thursday. 
> 
> Enjoy ^_~


End file.
